Meant To Live: Rewritten Version
by Im.Just.Like.Me
Summary: Being one of eight children is not easy. With sisters who unknowingly shadow you, and too many overprotective brothers, Gabriella went through life unnoticed. Then, Troy Bolton moved to town, changing her life forever. TxG Revamped and better. COMPLETE!
1. Meant To Live

**Hello.**

**Obviously, this story is already written, but I wrote it a long time ago. I wrote it when I was still learning how to write well, as I am still doing now, but I think I have gotten better. I don't like this story, I think it could be better, and since I have gotten better, I plan tp make it better.**

**Things will be changing in this story. There will be things that were never in the original story, but then again, there will be the same things, just maybe written in a different way, or just better. **

**Once again, here is Meant To Live.**

**Summary:**Being one of eight children isn't easy. With sister's who unknowingly shadow you, and too many overprotective brothers, Gabriella went through life unnoticed. Then, Troy Bolton moved to town, changing her life forever. TxG

* * *

**Here are the actors to match the characters:**

**Serena: **Francia Raisa  
**Felix: **Micheal Copon (same name as he had on One Tree Hill)  
**Marcus and Lucas**: Marcus Coloma (duplicated)(I kept his name)  
**Isabelle: **Amber Stevens (I don't think she's even Mexican, I think she's African American, but she's beautiful, and we can pretend)  
**Vince: **Taylor Lautner (a little bit younger right now)  
**Alex: **Jake T. Austin (truthfully, I couldn't find anyone else)  
**Jaymi: **Kaley Cuoco  
**Kris:** Ross Thomas

* * *

We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside  
Somewhere we live inside  
We were meant to live for so much more

-- Meant To Live, by Switchfoot

* * *

_GPOV_

I've never stood out. Then again, it's not like I ever wanted to, either.

I didn't want attention. Scratch that, I didn't want unnecessary attention. I mean, who wants negative attention? When I do good on a test, or in a class, or something of that nature, sure, I'll take a pat on the back.

My life, for the most part, was easy. I do good in school, I hang out with my friends, I deal with my family, the same things everyone at least tries to do.

I didn't realize that there was more to life than that. There's more to it than just getting by, and not truly enjoying it. Don't get me wrong, I love my family, I love my friends, I do have a nice life, I won't deny it. I just didn't realize what I was missing.

This is where Troy came in. He helped me figure out who I am, who I could be, who I want to be, and neither of us knew what was going to happen when he moved to Albuquerque.

This is my story.

-xoxo-

I have two older sisters. I have two beautiful, wild, crazy, attention-wanter (and getter) older sisters. Not only do I have them, but I have three older brothers. Three older, handsome, big, protective, and sometimes, more than they'd like to admit, ruthless older brothers.

When you have two older sisters and three older brothers, it's pretty much a no-brainer that you aren't exactly the center of your parent's world. They have more to think about than whether or not I went over my cell phone minutes a little, or I came in ten minutes after curfew, or left my mom's gas tank empty or something of the sort. Since I am fifth down the line, and I not only like but do exceptionally well in school, and I haven't brought home a crazy boyfriend, or been in serious trouble, or been in trouble in general, I've been dubbed the 'good one.'

I've began to hate that title. Who wants to be the 'good one?' I don't. It's not fun. Yeah, my parents trust me more than they should trust an average seventeen year old, and my curfew is later than Serena or Isabelle's was, even Felix's, which makes them angry. But, so what? Do they know what being the 'good one' entails?

Do they know I am expected to get straight A's, or just have no plans on a Friday night other than the basketball game, so that means of course I can watch my little brother? Do they know I'm expected to consider studying more fun than hanging out with my friends? I may be a bit of a geek, but come on.

Other than being called the 'good one' my mother also throws the 'easy one' on me. I don't think I am proud of either of these titles. What teenager is supposed to be easy to raise? I'm supposed to be angry, and angsty, and hate her for grounding me because I didn't clean my room. Instead, when she does ground me, I clean my room then pout until she let's me go. I don't yell, I don't scream, I don't slam doors, I act like a good little easy girl, and I hate it.

The only reason I do the things I do is because I have seen a blooming angsty, angry, bitchy teenage girl grow up in this house. Hell, I've seen two, and I've seen how my sister's have driven my mother crazy. I'd rather not drive her insane just yet.

First one out of the gate was Isabelle, but is more regularly called Belle, sometimes Izzy to annoy her. She would rather be called Belle. She is a drama queen, she has an opinion on everything even if she doesn't care about it. She has to get her two cents in, and usually, her two cents are like my mother's, annoying the rest of us. She's a senior at Berkeley, majoring in business for some unknown reason.

Then came along only a year later, my other sister, Serena. Serena... Serena's a wild child. Serena always has to outshine Belle, she has to stand out from the rest of us. She's downright insane sometimes. She's been in trouble with the police (yeah, the charges were minor like an underage for drinking, and being on private property, but still). Serena has dated more boys than anyone can count, and living with the two of them, Serena and Belle, was not fun when they were in high school. They always fought over clothes, and the car, and boys, pretty much anything two girls can fight about. She's a junior at UCLA, majoring in fashion merchandising, or something of the sort.

After her is Felix. He's a freshman at U of A and unfortunately, still lives at home. He is the first boy, so naturally, my father is practically in love with him for simply being born. He's plays plenty of sports including basketball, baseball, runs track, played soccer for a while, and tried tennis, but stopped after a few months. For the first time ever, he actually has a stable girlfriend, Jaymi, and I like her. Felix still thinks I am fifteen, and I am being serious here.

Guess who came next. The twins. Yes, twins run in my family. Their names are Lucas and Marcus and they are seniors in high school. My father says I am a surprise because my parents planned on waiting a while before having another child, but like they say, a woman is most fertile after giving birth. Marcus and Lucas are co-captains of the basketball team, are the stars of the basketball team, think they rule the school, and sadly, they practically do. It's all about basketball here in Albuquerque. Lucas and Marcus, so I have heard, have threatened to castrate any boy that comes near me. Yeah, you can say I was pissed.

I'm a junior in high school, and can't wait for Marcus and Lucas to graduate and leave because I'm sick of being known simply as their little sister. I am not little, I'm only eleven months younger than them, and the fact that they think their five years older than me and act like more of a father than my own father, pisses me off. We fight a lot.

Next in line, after me, is Vincent, but he'll repeatedly tell you to call him Vince. I call him Vinny to piss him off sometimes, but he knows I love him. He's a freshman, so he kind of hates his school life right now. No one actually enjoys being a freshman. He's by far the most mellow brother. He really had no other way to grow up, all the older brothers picked on him and teased him, and he was forced to hang out with the girls, or play by himself. I'm close with Vince.

Last, is Alejandro, but since that's a mouthful, he goes by Alex. He's annoying, childish, and I have a theory that my dad actually pays him to rat us out on stuff we try to get away with. By we, I mean my older siblings, of course. I don't do anything wrong. He causes a lot of destruction, mainly because he can get away with it because he's the baby. In the kitchen, we have the cuss jar, more commonly known as the Alex jar. When someone swears, we have to put a quarter of our own money to it, and when Alex breaks something, it pays for the damage. Like, when him and his friends decided to play baseball in the living room, and someone hit a home run, right through the window.

Anyways, in being the 'good one' I am not expected to skip out on cleaning and leave, right? Since I am the 'easy one' maybe my mom won't notice that I escaped to my best friend's house.

Chad's my best guy friend, anyways. He lives across the street. When I got a text telling me I just had to go over or I would miss out on something big. I couldn't just not go over, I can't miss something big.

This is what lead to my diving, more like tripping, into a bush outside Chad's house. My dad, Carlos, has come home early. This is probably due to the fact that all five of my brother's are home, and they're driving my mother crazy.

Today was the last day of school for Thanksgiving break, which means my sister's are coming home for a few weeks. My mom likes to have the place nice for them, especially since Serena is bringing her boyfriend, Kris, home with her. We haven't met him yet, but I've seen pictures... no comment.

I waited until my dad was in the house before running for Chad's front door. I haven't knocked since I was thirteen, so I just went right on in, slamming it behind me, breathing with relief. "I'm here!" I commented, pushing off the door to go into the living room.

I found our whole gang there, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay and Ryan. I've known Taylor since I was two, Chad since we were eight, and Sharpay and Ryan since seventh grade. It's been just us ever since. Our whole high school thinks it's weird because we all should be a part of different cliques, but we don't care about that kind of stuff. We're friends, we always have been, why should that have changed in ninth grade because everyone else told us to? It wasn't like we were drifting away from each other or anything, we were as tight as ever.

"Finally!" Chad exclaimed, standing up from next to Taylor. They're dating, have been since eighth grade.

"Hey to you too, buddy," I greeted, plopping down on the couch next to Sharpay. "Hey," I said to the rest.

"Hey, Gabs," Ryan replied.

"Serena in yet?" Taylor questioned me.

I shook my head. "Nope, not until around three tomorrow, Felix and I are going to the airport to get her," I answered.

"Felix? Can I come?" Sharpay instantly asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Shar, for the last time, Felix may have kissed you when you were thirteen, but he doesn't see you that way," I reminded her. "He has a girlfriend, remember?" I wondered.

Sharpay waved me off. "Girlfriends come and go," she muttered.

"Can we get to why I called you over here?" Chad asked, making us all look at him. "Remember when I told you guys how my best friend is moving back here?" he questioned.

I nodded, not verbally answering. It's all Chad talks about nowadays.

"Well, it's happening sooner than we thought because of some recent developments. His parent's fighting has gotten worse over the course of their divorce, so his mom asked my mom if he could come down by himself for a while," Chad explained to us. "He'll be staying here until his mom follows. It'll probably be a few months, but I know you'll all love him," he insisted.

Troy, Chad's best friend, was born and lived here until he was eight. His parents then moved to Arizona, but him and Chad kept in touch. Chad goes there for a little less than a month every summer. Taylor hates it because she misses him, and she gets yelled at because of her phone bill. Or, Chad went there, whatever. I've never met him. We didn't hang out when we were kids, I mean, hello, he was a boy. The only boy I ever hung out with was Chad, and that only happened because our mom's made us. We had to get along or die trying.

"His stuff is coming in tonight, but he flies in tomorrow," he went on. "My parent's are having a big dinner, and wanted me to invite you guys so he'll know more than just me," he said. "Can you all come here? Tomorrow, around three thirty?" he asked, pleading, actually. Everyone nodded, but I didn't, I couldn't. "Ella?" he questioned.

I bit my lip. "I would, Chad, but that's when Serena's flight gets in," I reminded him. "I can't bail on her, even if Felix does go, I'll never hear the end of it," I told him.

Chad whined. "Ella, you can't not be here," he stated. "You're the most I talk about besides basketball and Taylor," he informed me.

"Thanks, Chad," Taylor mumbled, looking a little angry.

He smirked back at her anyways. "Anytime, baby," he said.

I sighed. "Okay, if I go get Serena, do the 'you're home!' thing, and when I get back, I'll come over here and meet Troy, deal?" I questioned.

Chad stuck his hand out to meet me. "Deal," he agreed as we shook hands.

-xoxo-

"Gabriella, come on!" Felix yelled up the stairs the next day. We're running late. It's truly all of his fault. His girlfriend called, his girlfriend wanted to speak to me for a little bit, how is that my fault? She is the one that caused me to be late for a shower, so Alex got in before I could, so that put us more behind schedule. Then, I actually had to take time in looking good.

I'm not the short skirt, tube top, high heels kind of girl. I'm the jeans, t-shirt, maybe tank top, and flats, flip flops, sneakers, and maybe, MAYBE high heels if the situation demands it. Serena always complains when I see her that I don't dress like a proper girl, so this year, I am, slightly. I'm wearing a pair of jeans she bought me, so that means skinny jeans, a white scoop neck t-shirt that hugged my body, and a small black hoodie on over top. The hoodie only goes a little past my bust and fits me practically like a second skin. I threw on a pair of strappy heels that are not mine, but somehow wound up in my closet, and I prayed I wouldn't fall at some point.

I did my make up, which is a feat within itself, I usually don't. I have all the stuff to do it, like make up, duh, but I rarely wear it. My hair is parted to the side and in it's crazy curls I tried to tame. My bangs swished across my forehead neatly too. I did a once look over before grabbing my black purse on the way out of my bedroom. I may not be a girly girl, but I do have a purse. I carry the make up I don't use, a book, an iPod, my keys, my license, a brush, the normal girl stuff.

"Gabriella, I swear if you are not down here in two seconds I am leaving without you and you can listen to Serena's bitching until she goes back to Cali!" Felix threatened as I made my way down.

"I'm here, I'm here," I mumbled, using the railing like life support. I am not good on walking on heels, I am beginning to rethink this whole outfit. It's way too much work and effort, and I am getting yelled at for it.

As I reached the bottom, my brother went quiet, and I tripped on the last step. Since he is so annoyingly athletic, he caught me with ease.

"Thank you," I breathed with relief when I didn't hit the floor. "You are so my new favorite brother," I stated, pulling my clothes down since they rode up in the fall.

"Whatever, go change," he replied quickly, and pushed me back towards the stairs.

I scoffed. "What? No, why would I? We're going to be late, Felix," I reminded him.

"I don't give a shit, there is no way my baby sister is leaving the house looking like that," he stated, pointing up the steps as if it was an order.

I groaned. "Fel-lix!" I whined. "Come on, we're already late, I am not changing, I look fine, let's go," I insisted, pushing him in return towards the direction of the door.

"No, I don't care about being late," he responded, not budging.

"Fine, Felix, we'll stay here and fight, but I am not changing. Then, when we do get Serena, very later than we are supposed to, I'll tell her how it's all because you wanted me to change," I told him. "And, you can listen to her bitch until she goes back to Cali because you know she won't care I am dressed this way," I finished.

Felix swore under his breath. No one wants to receive a verbal lashing from Serena, they are deadly. "Dammit, fine, but I don't have to like it," he said, pulling on my arm.

"Hey, watch the grip, I'm not used to heels you know!" I exclaimed.

"Do you have to sit like that?" Felix wondered less than an hour later as we sat in the airport, waiting for Serena's late flight.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes," I answered, running a hand through my hair. I'm only sitting like a girl, he's getting way too annoying.

"Every guy in here is looking at you."

"They are not, get over yourself."

"Myself? You're the one who is fifteen dressing like that."

"For the last time, I am not fifteen! I am seventeen, eventually, I'll be eighteen, and you'll still say I am fifteen."

"I don't care, stop crossing your legs like that."

"Felix, I swear to God-" I was cut off by a squeal.

"Gabriella!" Serena screamed, rushing over to me.

I smiled, getting up to greet her. She may be crazy, but I do miss her. "Serena!" I shouted back, hugging her tightly.

She squeezed me so tight, I had trouble breathing for a moment. "Chica, you look so hott, did you turn into a girl while I was gone?" she wondered.

"No, I just didn't want you to yell at me again," I replied honestly.

"Well, you look sexy, don't let anyone tell you different," Serena ordered me.

I smiled. "Thanks, yell at Felix, then. He's practically calling me a slut," I informed her.

"Felix!" she began to scold. "I can't believe you.."

"Don't you have a boyfriend or something?" he asked, breaking her rant.

Serena perked up, turning behind to a blond guy with shaggy hair and arm tattoos. He was a pretty big guy, and proudly showing it off in a tight black t-shirt and blue jeans. "Guys, this is Kris Jones, Kris, these are two of my younger siblings, Felix and Gabriella," she introduced us.

He looked like a step up for her. Serena's had a number of boyfriends, of all different types. Her last one, Simon, was too skinny, wore either black or outrageous colors, and had a green Mohawk. Plus, Kris didn't appear to look at her like a piece of meat, as most men do. She kind of asks for it wearing a belly shirt and the tightest jeans over, but somehow manages not to look like a slut at the same time. He wasn't looking at me like that either, which for some reason, her boyfriend's do.

"Hi, nice to meet you," I greeted, giving him a small hug to be nice.

Felix shook his hand. "How's it going?" he questioned him.

Kris shrugged a little, his hand slipping down Serena's arm until they were holding hands. She beamed up at him, smiling wider than I have ever seen her, even bigger than on prom night. "Alright, a little nervous, I guess," he answered honestly.

"Eh, don't worry about it, it's not our parents you have to worry about, it's the other brothers," Felix informed him.

"Don't listen to him, our brother's will like you, and our parents are easy to win over," I told him. "It's just getting used to the size of the family that is hard," I said.

Kris nodded, looking a little relieved. It's odd, he looks like this big James Dean rebel without a cause guy, but you can tell he seriously cares about what my family thinks, and he really cares about Serena. It's sweet, she's been through enough men who only like her for her body, she needs one that likes her for her. "See, I told you, baby," Serena agreed, leaning against him a little.

Felix checked his cell phone for the time. "Come on, Mami wants us home at a certain time, and if we're not, she'll be pissed," he stated, nodding his head towards the exit.

The ride home was boring and a little disturbing. I'd prefer not to see my sister get groped, thankyouverymuch.

When we finally got home (it took a long time due to holiday traffic), our mother came running out of the house, excited to see her daughter. She always gets like this. Belle gets in tonight, around three in the morning, and my dad is going to get her. He works long hours, he's home on holidays, Sundays, and tries to make it to dinner, but sometimes he can't. We don't resent him for it, he was always there when we were kids, and it can't be easy supporting a huge family. He makes really good money though, along with my mother who is in real estate, so we're financially stable.

"Hey, Felix," I called out as we got out of the car. "Can you call me when dinner is done? I need to go to Chad's for a little," I told him.

He nodded. "Sure, whatever," he agreed, going towards the house.

I went for Chad's house, walking slowly because of the heels. I really shouldn't have worn them, it wasn't worth Serena not complaining. I have to admit it was nice not having her bitch me out for ten minutes, it was a nice part to skip. I went into the house, dropping my purse on the table near the door. "Chad, I'm here!" I called out, leaning against the wall to take off my shoes, but before I could, Sharpay appeared.

She strode over to me, wearing five inch heels, walking normally. How does she do that? "Gabi, you have to see this guy, he is so hott," she stated, grabbing my arm.

"I can wait a minute because I have to get these shoes off-" I tried to get out, but Chad came into the living room.

"Ella!" he shouted, picking me up happily. "Finally, you're here," he said.

I almost fell when he put me down due to the heels. "I told you I would be here after getting Serena, Chad," I reminded him.

"You look like a girl," he added, looking over me.

I rolled my eyes. "I know, it happens, I do happen to be female," I told him.

"Uh-huh, Troy!" he yelled behind me, beckoning his friend over.

When I heard close footsteps, I turned around. I quickly became frozen under Troy's gaze, my eyes locked onto his, brown staring into blue. His eyes were so blue, perfectly blue. I like boys with blue eyes, I live in a family of brown, blue is uniquer. I cleared my throat as my heart thumped in my chest, thumping so loud he had to hear it. I blinked, praying the thump was in my ears only. My mouth was dry too, making me swallow awkwardly.

"Hey, I'm Troy, obviously," he introduced himself, holding his hand out for me, his eyes never leaving mine.

I instantly touched his hand with mind. His hand was warm, and bigger than mine, but not too big. My hand felt tingly, the tingles slowly spreading up my arm. It was weird, but a good weird, if that makes sense. "I Gabriella," I replied. Wait, that's not right. I need a verb. I blushed along with my stupidity. "Am Gabriella, I mean," I began to correct. Damn, that doesn't sound good either. "That's my name, I mean, Gabriella is my name," I told him.

"Real smooth, Ella," Chad chuckled behind me, failing at hiding his laughter.

"Shut up," I ordered, blindly smacking him behind me. My cheeks were still flushed red, I'm sure. Troy's hand tightened on mine a little, causing me to involuntarily shiver a little. He smiled wider than he was. Did he see that?

Chad's arm linked over my shoulder. "Um, you can let go of his hand now, El," he told me.

I dropped Troy's hand. "Oh, I'm sorry," I quickly apologized, wiping my sweaty palm off on my jeans. "I'm not usually this weird," I assured Troy.

"Ha, okay," Chad mentioned, making me smack him again. "Now that that is done, I have a question for you," he said.

My eyes finally left Troy's as I averted my gaze to try and make it seem less awkward that I appear to be an idiot. "Yeah?"

"Can we come over tomorrow? I know it's holiday week and all, so your house is crazy, but it's important," Chad questioned.

I turned slightly. "Who's we?" I wondered, fearing the answer a bit.

"Me and Troy," he answered easily. Damn. Troy seems alright, but I seem like an idiot to him, it's not like I want to hang around him only to look like more of an idiot.

"I, ah, sure," I replied. It's not like I can say no. Double damn. "What for, though?" I asked after.

"Basketball," Troy spoke up, causing me to look at him again. "I told Chad not to worry about it, but he won't leave it alone," he explained, looking directly into my eyes again.

I opened my mouth, then closed it, having nothing to say. "Dude, I'm not leaving it alone, you're a kick ass basketball player," he reminded him. He is? "The team could use you, there's an open spot, why not join?" he questioned.

"Maybe because it's the playoffs, and I haven't earned it," Troy responded, now looking at his best friend.

Chad waved him off. "You've been around your dad too long, you have earned it, maybe not here, but you have. You worked your ass off back in Arizona, right?" he asked, but didn't wait for the answer. "Well, use your skills here. It just so happens Gabi's brother's are co-captains, and whatever they want, Coach agrees with because he trusts them," he told Troy.

"For some odd reason," I mumbled, but was ignored.

"If they see you play, and they like you, they'll want you on the team, and we'll win the championship," Chad stated. "I don't see the problem. So, Ells, we'll be over around three tomorrow to talk to Marc and Luke," he told me.

Troy looked at me again. "I- okay," I spit out, moving out from underneath Chad's arm to the couch. I sat next to Sharpay.

"I love your shoes," she instantly told me. "Whose are they and why are you wearing them?" she questioned.

"Well, that's insulting," Taylor spoke up. "Gabi can wear high heels once in a while, she's not a tall girl, maybe is boosts her self-confidence," she guessed.

"Not that her self-confidence doesn't need a boosting, but how is it insulting for me to merely ask?" Sharpay wondered. "It's a known fact to all who know her that high heels are not her shoes of choice," she said.

I rolled my eyes. "Why don't you guys shut up and let me answer?" I suggested. "I'm wearing them because of Serena, I wasn't in the mood to be bitched at by her for not showing my beauty or whatever she says, so I attempted to show it," I explained to them. "Speaking of, her boyfriend's nice," I told them.

"Is he hott?" Sharpay questioned.

"Why is that the only thing you think of?" Taylor asked her. "He's nice, personality matters, not looks," she said.

"Oh, please, have you met Serena?" Sharpay questioned her.

I sighed. "Yes, Shar, I guess he is," I answered, breaking up their bickering session.

"They're not always like this," Chad said to Troy from the other couch.

Taylor turned to her boyfriend, about to start a fight. "Why don't we all stop fighting and welcome Troy because he's the new one here?" Ryan suggested.

"Oh, no, I'm good," Troy assured him. "You guys are entertaining," he told us.

"Really?" Sharpay wondered, smiling at him widely.

Troy shrugged a little. "Yeah, I didn't have much diversity in my friends back home. They were mainly jocks, popular kids, or cheerleaders," he informed us.

"Eh, I don't like any of them," I mumbled, pushing hair out of my face.

"Hey, I'm a jock," Chad objected.

"And, I'm a popular kid," Sharpay added.

Taylor nodded. "Plus, your brothers are jocks and popular, and only date cheerleaders," she reminded me.

"That doesn't mean I like them," I teased. "My brother's are slightly different, like you guys," I told them. "Maybe more than slightly, but you know what I mean. We've all been friends forever," I said.

"Even I admit I don't like them," Ryan agreed.

I smiled. "Thank you, see, I'm not alone here," I insisted.

"I'm kind of agree with Gabi, babe, we are more on the nerd side than the cool side," Taylor admitted.

"Then why the hell am I dating you?" Chad asked, only to have Taylor give him a death stare. "I'm kidding, I know you're a geek, it's hott," he assured her, wrapping an arm around her.

She nodded. "Uh-huh, you're on a tight line there, buddy, so be careful on what you keep on saying," she warned him.

"Oh, shut up, you two are so adorable, I want to throw up half the time," Sharpay told them. "I want to be adorable, I want a boyfriend," she whined.

"Shar, you've have two boyfriends this year," Ryan reminded her.

"So?" she replied. "That doesn't mean I really liked any of them, why do you think we broke up?" she questioned. "What about you, Troy, do you have a girlfriend?" she asked him.

Troy sat up, clearing his throat a little. "Nah," he answered with a shake of his head. "I've had drama with girls lately, so I've tried to keep away," he added.

Sharpay looked visibly let down, then leaned back. "So, Felix-"

"Felix is still dating Jaymi, that hasn't changed since you asked me the last time, or the time before it. And, yes, he's happy, so don't call her a skank," I immediately told her.

"Felix?" Troy wondered, making me look at him.

He was staring directly back at me. "My older brother, one of them, anyways," I muttered a little too quickly.

"How many siblings do you have?" he questioned me.

"Seven," everyone in the room answered just as my pocket vibrating.

I pulled it out. 'Serena' appeared on the front screen. "Speaking of, hello?" I answered it.

_"Where did you go? One minute you were here, the next you were gone," _she replied back. Nice hi, don't you think?

I scratched my head. "I'm at Chad's," I told her. "I told Felix, didn't he tell you?" I wondered.

_"No, chica, but you have to come home,"_she stated. Serena's the one of us who welcomed our Mexican background, and is minoring in Spanish in college. She speaks it fluently, taking it all through high school and making my mother help tutor her. Both my parents speak it, and I know basic words, but I took it freshman and sophomore year, but that's about it. I can tell you you have a cat in your pants, and say your mom is easy.

I frowned. "Why? I've seen you, I met Kris, what more do I have to do?" I asked her.

"_I don't know, hang out with me? Get to know Kris? He means a lot to be, Gab, it's why I brought him home, and I have news, and want to tell you about college,"_ she listed off. Oh.

"We have all break," I reminded her.

I could tell she was getting angry. "_Gabriella, I am serious, I need you home. Besides, dinner is almost done,"_ she informed me. Oh again.

"Okay, okay, I'll be home in a little bit," I assured her.

_"No, now. That's it, I am coming to get you,"_ she stated before hanging up.

I frowned some more, closing my phone. "Bleh," I grumbled. "She's coming to get me like I am five," I told everyone.

"Whatever, you met Troy, your business here is done," Chad spoke up.

"Thanks, Chaddy, it means a lot," I mumbled back, standing up. My eyes moved to Troy to find they were on me already. "Um, it was nice meeting you, Troy," I told him.

He smiled at me and it made me want to smile back. I couldn't help it. Oh, geez, I'm a thirteen year old now. Wonderful. "You too, Gabriella," he insisted. "I'll see you tomorrow," he added.

I bit my lip to stop the smiling, and just nodded back at him. Chad's door opened, so I knew Serena was here. "Hi, everyone," she greeted, walking right over to me. "Doesn't Gabi look great?" she asked them, getting a hold of my arm, then tugged, causing me to stumble.

"I really wish you would all realize I am not used to heels, so stop pulling me!" I said as she dragged me away. "Bye, guys," I added, remembering to grab my purse before going out the door. "Why do you need me home?" I questioned when she finally let me go, and we strode across the street.

"Dinner's about done, and I have some news," Serena answered.

Ugh. Didn't I tell Felix to call me when dinner is done? Yes, I did, but yet again, I am forgotten. "Well, shouldn't you wait for Belle if this news is big?" I replied.

"Belle already knows," she told me, opening the door for me to follow behind her. "We're back!" she called out into the house.

She led me directly to the dining room. The table was already set, and my mother was carrying out some of the food, my dad helping her. "Hi, Papi," I greeted my father, having yet to see him today.

"Hey, hija," he replied, kissing my cheek. Hija means daughter in Spanish. See, I know somethings. My mom calls me mija, which means my daughter. "You look different," he said, putting the plate down on the table.

"I know, you should have seen the guys looking at her in the airport," Felix agreed, sitting down in the chair next to me.

I rolled my eyes. "No one was staring at me in the airport!" I exclaimed, glaring at him.

"Who was staring at Gabi in the airport?" Lucas wondered, walking in with Marcus. They're almost always together.

"A whole bunch of guys, I mean, look at the way she's dressed," Felix answered.

"Are you guys serious?" I asked, pulling my seat out in between Felix and Vince.

Marcus was already chewing on something. "Yeah, you're dressed different, I don't like it," he agreed.

"Will you guys leave her alone?" Serena spoke up. Thank you! "I dress worse all the time, hell, I am now. She's a girl growing into a woman, a damn fine woman, and she doesn't need you idiots keeping her down, you have for far too long," she stated. "I hope you keep dressing like a girl, you could get that cute kid at Chad's house who was staring at you," she added.

No! "What kid?" Felix asked, immensely interested.

"What kid, Gabi?" Lucas questioned me directly.

"Chad's best friend, he just moved here. And, I had no intention of 'getting' anyone," I insisted.

Serena waved me off. "You should, chica, he was really cute, and staring at you," she told me.

Pink tinted my cheeks. Damn. "He was not! No one was staring at me today, will you all get over it?" I demanded.

"Guys, leave Gabi alone, she looks beautiful," my mother intervened. Thank you again! "Don't let your brother's keep you from keeping your beauty in," she instructed me with a wink.

I smiled back at her as my brother's grumbled. "I think so too," Vince said, and I smiled over at him.

"Thanks, Vin," I replied.

"I'm getting married to Kris!" Serena suddenly announced a minute later.

Forks clattered to plates, and I spit my drink out onto Marcus.

"Aw, Gab!" he whined, wiping himself off.. then my parents started yelling.

* * *

**Here ya go! It's shorter than I would have liked, but I couldn't keep going.**

**IF you are NEW to the story, please don't read the other version. This one will be better!**

**REVIEW EVEN IF YOU REVIEWED ON THE ORIGINAL VERSION! I NEED FEEDBACK STILL!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	2. So Says I

**Thank you for the reviews, whether you're a faithful follower or a new comer. If all of you who alerted/favorited this story reviewed it, I would have SO many more reviews. I want to know you guys want this story and like it. I don't want to write it and delete the original only for this to fail, that would ruin TWAWKI and WWB! So, REVIEW.**

**It may seem like this will be a lot the same, and some parts that I cannot change will, but things will be different. Give me some credit here.**

**I don't now how frequent chapters will be... I have many other stories I should be writing, as many of you know!**

**REVIEW.**

**

* * *

**

In our darkest hours  
We have all asked for some  
Angel to come  
Sprinkle his dust all around

So Says I, by The Shins  
**

* * *

**

I wanted to kill the noise. Whatever the noise it was that was trying to wake me up, and doing a pretty damn good job of it. Doesn't this noise know I was up until three in the morning listening to my parents fight with Serena and Kris? Whatever time it is, it's way too early to be waking up.

After Serena's, um, good news, a fight erupted. So, me and the rest of my siblings grabbed what food we could before retreating to our rooms.

It was many, many hours of this, "MAMI! I _LOVE_ him," being shouted by Serena.

"You're only twenty, you don't know what LOVE is yet!" my mother screaming in return.

"What do you mean I know NOTHING about LOVE?" Serena was yelled back. She is a good screamer, and that sounds so wrong. "You got MARRIED when you were NINETEEN!" she would add on as a reminder. It is a good point.

"It doesn't matter. MY DAUGHTER is not getting married yet!" Mami would reply. I can see where my sister's get their dramatics.

Then, my father would step in with this, "You IMPREGNATED my DAUGHTER!" towards Kris.

But, they insist their not expecting. "I'm NOT PREGNANT!" Serena screamed repeatedly. "We just LOVE each other!" Love always got screamed.

"You've known him for only a few months, Serena!" my mom would tell her. That's a good point too. I mean, hello, have they seen the divorce rate? Why go through all that paperwork?

"It doesn't MATTER!" Serena shouted.

"It doesn't matter what you want. I am not supporting this marriage," my dad would tack on the end of sentences a bunch of times.

Eventually, Serena went crying to her room, Kris following to console her. After, my dad went to pick up Isabelle, and the end.

So, as you can see, I hate this noise. When I reached out towards the noise, I felt a vibration with it, then I realized it was my phone. I cracked an eye open to see who it was.

_Chad_

I groaned at this. Chad will not stop calling you until you answer. I groaned again, answering it. "I don't care," I instantly told him.

_"Well, who peed on your Lucky Charms this morning?"_ he questioned in return, sounding chipper. Chad's a morning person. I don't like morning people, like, it's morning, why be happy about it?

I snuggled into my pillow. "My sister," I answered in a tired voice. "Would you mind telling me why you are calling at this unGodly hour?" I asked him.

_"El, it's noon, it's not unGodly,"_ he informed me.

I cracked my eyes open. Huh, it is noon. "Too early," I croaked anyways.

_"What did you do last night?"_ Chad wondered. _"Did you order male strippers again and not tell me?"_ he asked.

"Why, Chad, would you want to have come?" I replied. "I know you like them boys," I played along.

He laughed. _"No, but I would have liked to know what my girlfriend was doing, and I could have broken a twenty for you or something,"_ he told me.

"Sorry," I apologized, smiling a little. "Why are you calling, Chad?" I questioned a moment later.

_"You know, Gabzilla, you could be a little nicer to me,"_ he replied.

I glared at the nickname I despise. Chad is the only one who calls me Gabzilla when I am mean. It's rare when he does, because he knows it really pisses me off. "I am hanging up on you, Chad," I stated, annoyed.

_"Wait!"_ he exclaimed. _"I'm sorry, I need you to do me a favor,"_ he pleaded.

"Oh, insult me, then ask for a favor?" I asked. "You're not doin' too hott this morning, Danforth," I informed him.

He laughed a little. _"I'm sorry, Montez,"_ he apologized._"Bestie friend, will you please ask your brother's if it's okay that Troy and I come over so they can watch him play basketball?"_ he questioned.

I smiled. "Now, that's more like it," I insisted, getting up with a yawn. "Let me find one," I said, leaving my room and going down the hall. The twins share a room, but it's the biggest room, and they're twins, so they don't mind. I opened the door without knocking.

"Gabi!" Lucas complained, standing there in nothing but a towel. "Knock!" he ordered.

I waved him off. "We used to take bathes together, Luke, chill out," I told him.

"When we were below the age of five, I've grown since then," he responded, tightening the towel.

Chad and I both laughed some. "Sorry, Chad wants to talk to you," I informed him. "His best friend moved here remember? Apparently, he's good at basketball. He wants you to watch him play," I explained.

"Well, how good?" he questioned, a serious captain face appearing on him.

I shrugged, walking forward to hand him the phone. "I don't know, put it back in my room when you're done, I'm gonna take a shower," I replied. "You better have not used all the hot water, Lucas!" I added, then went on my way.

After my shower, I returned to my room, my hair in a towel, and found Serena on my bed, watching t.v. "Finally, I've waiting for you to wake up for hours," she insisted.

"Your screaming match kept me awake half the night," I reminded her, taking my hair out the towel to run a brush through it. "Is Isabelle home? I actually fell asleep before she got here," I said.

Serena was suddenly behind me. "Yep, the wicked witch is with Mamiin the kitchen," she told me. "Here, let me do your hair, I can show you some tricks," she stated, holding up the blow drier. I have my own, it's way easier than holding up the bathroom for half an hour, and getting yelled at by almost every male in the house. The kids share a bathroom and our parents have their own. It's the reason why I shower the night before school most the time. My brother's are pretty boys who just need to shower in the morning.

Serena did my hair for me, which I actually didn't mind. My hair can be a curly hell sometimes. She even went to her room, and brought back all her hair products to make it look really good. She gave me a few too. I kind of like when her and Belle are both home, they fight over me. Is it bad I like it?

When she finished, my hair was still curly, but tamed, and silky smooth. She has curly hair too. "I'm good," she boosted her own self-confidence. "Gabi, girl, you really have to get in touch with your inner girl, do you know how hott you are?" she asked.

I looked down at myself. "Um, sure," I mumbled, going to my closet.

"Wait!" Serena ordered, catching my hand, and tossed my back to my bed. "I bought you some things," she informed me, leaving the room for a minute, then came back with two arms full of bags.

"Serena!" I said in a scolding tone. "What did you do?" I questioned her.

She put everything down on my bed. "Well, I have a job this year, I'm not relying on Mami and Papi only, but don't tell them that. Before we left for break, I went on a bit of a shopping spree with some friends, and I saw some things that you would look so cute in," she explained, pulling things out of bags. "Don't worry about thanking me," she added. "It's your Christmas present a month early."

I rolled my eyes. "Ser, you didn't have to do all of this," I insisted. "I'm fine with what I wear," I told her.

"Gabriella, you're a girl, those Wal-Mart tees and skater shoes are so not for you," she told me, dumping clothes out onto my bed. "Some girls pull it off, they can look good, they can work with it, you can't," she confessed.

"Oh, thanks," I mumbled, crossing my arms.

She gave me a smile. "Look, I am just saying, you're a seriously beautiful girl, dressing like one is not the end of the world," she assured me. "Who knows? I could help you land that cute kid across the street," she said.

"Will you all forget about him? I have!" I lied. Okay, so maybe, when Serena was fighting last night, he popped into my mind once or twice. It's not my fault I like blue eyes and he just happens to have them.

"Uh-huh, you are so wearing this today," she stated, handing me a pair of light, hip hugging jeans that would hug everything, not just my hips. "Oh, and this, plus these," she went on, handing me a shirt and boots. "I got you a few bras too, and some underwear, you are seriously lacking sexy underwear," she sighed, handing me a bra and underwear.

"Serena, it's not like anyone will being seeing my underwear besides me," I reminded her, hopping into the jeans.

She waved a hand at me. "So?" she asked, giving me the bra once again. "It's a push up bra, Gabi, you finally grew some boobs, you should put them to use," she stated.

I couldn't help but blush. It's not my fault I was a late bloomer. They made themselves known over the summer. I finished dressing, putting on the black top she gave me, which showed off my boobs because of the cut and bra. In the end, I was wearing the jeans, the black top that hugged my torso, then fanned out over my jeans, stopping around my bum. It had fitted sleeves that went to my elbows, and like I said, was cut to show off my boobs. I pulled on black knee-high high heeled boots, and she put a silver necklace on my last. It was a heart, and rested right above my breasts.

Serena forced me to let her do my make up, showing me some tricks once again, and gave me some of that too. "See? Beautiful," she agreed with herself, pushing me in front of the mirror. What is it? Dress up Gabriella day?

I was surprised. I didn't look too different and was kinda pretty. It's more work than I am used to, but Serena made it slightly fun. I bit my lip, looking at myself. I did like feeling taller in the heels, and it wasn't that uncomfortable, or anything I couldn't get used to. Sharpay does this to me every time we have a sleepover, but she makes it more dramatic. She tied me to a chair once.

"Admit it, Gab, you like it," she teased.

I sighed. "Yeah, whatever," I muttered, refusing the admit it. I'm stubborn, very stubborn.

"Now that I have done some good in Montez world," Serena started, pulling me to the bed. "Tell me what you think about Kris," she ordered. "You like him, right? Isn't he cute? He's so cute," she went on.

I put a hand up to stop her. "Yeah, Ser, he's cute, and from how much I've spoken to him, I like him. He's good with our brother's, and he doesn't treat you like a slave or look at you like a piece of meat," I listed off. "I can't tell you really like him, but are you sure you love him?"

She looked upset for a moment. "Yes, I am. Will you all please believe it?" she pleaded. "Listen, we met, at the bar I work at," she started, and I nodded. "This guy was being a total jerk, trying to touch me in all the wrong places, and asking me to go home with him. Finally, when he touched me once too many, so I told him off. Kris came over as I did this, yanked him away from me, pushed him into a wall, punched him, and told him never to talk to a lady like that again," she informed me. "He threw him out, and then he apologized for him."

"Aw," I couldn't help but coo. That's so sweet.

"He stayed until close because we talked all night. He helped me lock up, and even asked if he could walk me home. Of course I said yes, and I gave him my number, and the next day, he called and asked me out. On our first date, he wouldn't kiss me," she admitted, a glow about her. "He said he wanted to get to know me better first. We went out every night I didn't work, or neither of us had anything school related to do. We talked about our childhoods, and families, and the future. He's so different, Gabriella, he treats me so good. He looks like a guy that wouldn't, but he does," she insisted. "We went out for a month before we even went to second base!"

I laughed. Truthfully, that's so unlike her. "He sounds great, Serena," I assured her.

"He is. About two weeks ago, we finally had sex, and let me tell you, it's amazing," she gushed. I with held the blush this time. "Before he left for class, he asked me out on a date again. I mean, we were exclusive, but he asks for dates, just to make sure I'm free, you know?" she said, and I nodded. "He said it was important. He took me to this fabulous Mexican restaurant, and asked me to marry him. I was so surprised, I think I was mute for five minutes. He said I make him happy, and he knows we haven't know each other for long, but he knows he'll love me forever. I feel the same about him, Gabi, and I want so much to marry him," she stated.

I smiled at her. "As long are you're sure, and you're happy, I'm happy for you," I said, causing her to tackle me in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed. "I really need someone on my side."

I hugged her back. "Well, you have me," I assured her.

"Good, because you're my maid of honor."

Wait, what?

Ten minutes later, Serena and I went downstairs. "Gabi!" Isabelle yelled when she saw me, catapulting herself at me.

"Belle," I replied, hugging her back. Belle is the only girl who is actually tall, like my father. Serena, my mother, and I, we're short. I come in around five two. I hate it.

"You look different," she stated, pulling away.

I nodded, looking down at my cleavage. "I know, Serena dressed me up," I told her.

Belle composed herself. I think she wants me to like her more than I like Serena. I mean, I love them both, liking them is something else. You can love someone, and not like them. It's rare, but I love and like all my siblings (Marc and Luke included, unfortunately). Belle and Serena haven't gotten along in years. I was hoping they'd grow out of it by now. "Well, you look amazing, you got boobs now," she said.

Oh, my God. Will everyone get over that? "I- yeah- um," I stuttered.

"Hi!" Jaymi jumped in, noticing my distress. "I'm Jaymi," she introduced herself to Serena.

Serena smile. "Yeah, Felix's girlfriend," she agreed, hugging her. "He talks about you all the time. It's nice to meet you."

After two minutes, Serena and Belle stomped away, already bickering. "Are they always like that?" she asked me.

"Almost always," I confirmed. "So, we're roommates for the next week?" I questioned her.

She nodded. "Yep. Sorry, my parents are away on a cruise, and Felix said-"

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it. I'd rather you than either one of them," I assured her.

Jaymi laughed a little. "Uh, Felix asked me to come get you. Your friends are here, out back, with the twins," she informed me. "They're all involved in basketball."

I nodded. "We should get out there then," I grumbled. Bleh, Troy's here.

As we went into the kitchen, I collided with another body, landing on top of it. It was a muscular body, I knew because I held onto it for dear life on our way down. I opened my eyes about to say sorry to my brother, which ever one it was, but I was struck dumb once my eyes met the boy's. Blue eyes. Troy's eyes.

I'm on top of Troy. I blush stained my cheeks, annoying me. I felt warm, and tingly where I was touching him, and I was touching him everywhere, I am on top of him. Plus, my heart was pounding in my ears.

"Hey," he greeted smoothly, making my heart beat faster.

I think my whole body is pink at this point. "Hi," I replied, sitting up. "I'm sorry, I should have watched where I was going. But, I couldn't, you know? There was a door there, and I can't see through doors because I'm not Superman, so I didn't see you and-" Troy hand covered my mouth to stop my ramble. I ramble when I'm nervous.

"Brie, it's okay," he assured me, sitting up a little too. "You might want to get off of me, though," he added. "You're straddling me, and I wouldn't normally mind, but you have a bunch of brother's around here," he reminded me.

I glanced down at our position. Oh, God. I am straddling him. I've never straddled a boy before. Hell, I've never straddled anything before, let alone a boy.

"So, standing up would be a good idea," he broke into my thoughts.

I blushed furiously, instantly popping up. "I am so sorry, I am not usually like this," I assured him, being polite, and holding a hand out to him. He took it, and since he's heavy, when he actually used my hand, I was pulled forward as he stood, so we bumped heads.

"Ow," he muttered, rubbing his head with his free hand.

"I am so-"

"Sorry, right?" he questioned, smiling at me, his free hand dropping.

We're still holding hands. I nodded, silently. "Uh-huh," I mumbled. I looked down, just to avoid contact, but remembered my boobs. He must have had a good show today. Damn. I gave a subtle tug on my hand, but he didn't let go. He just walked forward with the tug. Well, that backfired, huh?

"Don't worry about it. I'm not Superman either, I don't have x-ray vision, no matter how much I would like it," he told me. Are we flirting? I wouldn't know! My brother's threaten to castrate boys that come near me, remember?

"I'd want the speed, personally," I replied. He raised an eyebrow. "To get places quicker," I explained. He grinned this time. I tugged on my hand again, not liking this conversation. His hand is warm, and bigger than mine, but somehow is a perfect fit for mine. I wanted it back, all of these things are confusing me. I thought the 'perfect fit' hand thing only exsists in books and movies?

Troy slowly released it. "Where's that blond?" he questioned, looking around.

"I.. don't know," I answered, looking around for Jaymi myself. "Why are you in here? Aren't you supposed to be playing basketball?" I asked, biting my lip. I bite my lip when I am nervous or uncomfortable, or just plain don't know what to say.

He nodded. "Yeah, but I had to go to the bathroom," he said. "When I was going back outside, this happened," he explained, his hand motion between us with his eyes directly on mine. I was trying not to get caught up in his blue eyes. My breathing was faster than normal, matching my heartbeat. My palms were a little sweaty, too. "Anyways, it was nice falling with you, Brie," he said, leaning in towards me. I was confused and unable to move, unsure of what he was doing. His lips brushed against my cheek in a soft kiss, causing me to take in a quick breath. "We should do it again," he whispered in my ear slightly before walking away.

Once he was gone, I let out a huge breath, my hand floating up to my cheek. What the hell just happened? Why am I so flustered? I don't like any of this!

"Brie, you coming?" Troy's head popped back into my house. What's with the nickname? No one calls me Brie. I don't know why, Gabi, Gabi, and Ella just stick out in my name, I guess. I like Brie, it sounds pretty.

I instantly dropped my hand, trying to look normal. He smirked with a chuckle, coming back in. I was stuck in my spot as he approached me. Once he reached me, he slipped his hand in mine. My hand felt warm again, with the tingly feeling, and my heart picked up again. I shivered a little for some unknown reason.

"Come on, everyone's waiting," he insisted, leading me through the kitchen and out the door. As soon as we were outside, his hand dropped from mine. I didn't like it.

The fact that I didn't like it, was odd to me. What is going on here? "What took you guys so long?" Marcus asked, watching us walk over.

Troy shrugged in front of me. "Just getting to know each other," he answered, steering himself more towards my brother's as I went over to Sharpay and Taylor, who were sitting on the picnic table. Ryan was off to the side, speaking with Serena and Jaymi. Serena and Ryan have always gotten along well. Felix, Marcus, Lucas, Kris, Chad, and Troy are actually playing basketball.

"What really took you two so long?" Sharpay asked, being way to perceptive.

"Why, Shar? You angry Gabi might interfere with your nabbing of the new guy?" Taylor questioned.

Sharpay glared. "No, I don't even like Troy that way," she stated. "He's nice and all, but I don't know, he's just not right for me," she said.

"Whatever you say," Taylor mumbled, watching her boyfriend play basketball.

"So?" Sharpay wondered, nudging my side.

I shrugged. "Nothing, we only talked for minute," I said, pretending I had no interest in the subject.

"Uh-huh, I'm buying that," Sharpay replied. "Why don't you tell me the truth, or I will steal your boots," she threatened.

"Because that's a serious threat," Taylor spoke up.

Sharpay smacked her on the leg. "It is, those boots are cute, whose are they?" she asked.

I held out my foot. "Mine," I answered. "Serena," I said loudly on purpose. "Went shopping, and practically bought me a whole new wardrobe, plus made me promise to go to the mall with her soon," I informed them. "This morning, she did my hair, my make up, and dressed me. I feel like a Barbie," I sighed.

"A gorgeous Barbie," Sharpay agreed.

"Why is everyone so into changing me?" I questioned, a little angry. "I think I'm fine," I stated.

Taylor patted my knee across Sharpay. "There's nothing wrong with you, you just don't see yourself clearly," she insisted. "You let your brother's keep you down, and your sister's outshine you, it's not right," she said. "This is who you are, a beautiful person, you just don't attempt to show it on the outside," she told me.

"I really don't want to talk about this anymore," I breathed, watching the boys play. My eyes instantly found Troy, who stole the ball from Marc, and did a three-pointer, sinking it in. He smiled at the net, and his eyes drifted down to mine, smiling at me again. I bit my lip, clearing my throat. I thought about how back in the kitchen when I was, well, straddling him, it felt different. Like, I don't know, arousing? That's an awkward, but true, it was kind of a turn on. God, what is up with me? Why am I so.. involuntarily into him. He's a jock! I always told myself I wouldn't date jocks because my brother's are, and I see how they treat girls. I don't want to be anything with Troy Bolton.

"Fine, then what happened with Troy?" Sharpay wondered, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I groaned. "Nothing! Nothing, Sharpay! We ran into each other, we compared ourselves to Superman, we spoke for like a second more, then we came out here," I listed off. "Is that good enough for you?"

"Testy, testy," Sharpay commented. "He's getting underneath your skin, that's a good sign," she sing-songed.

"What? No, no, he's not," I denied. "You're getting underneath my skin," I corrected.

"Uh-uh!" she replied. "It's him, I am just getting the outburst because you can't get angry at him for no good reason," she insisted.

Taylor shook her head at us. "Leave Gabi alone," she instructed.

"Thank you," I said.

"But, new guy is totally getting under your skin," she agreed.

Sharpay laughed. "Thank you," she repeated. "Ha ha, G, I'm not the only one who noticed," she stated.

"You guys are so annoying," I mentioned, running a hand through my hair.

"Annoyingly right," Taylor corrected. "Why won't you just admit you like the new guy?" she wondered.

"Why would you call new guy by his name?" I asked in return.

Sharpay was laughing a little. "I am liking this mean Gabriella thing, you're so defensive, and you know what that means," she said. "For once in your teenage life, you seriously like a boy, and you don't know what to do about it. Do you know why you are so defensive and annoyed?" she questioned.

I shook my head, sighing. "I'm sure you'll tell me, but you're be wrong, because I do not like Troy," I assured them.

"It means you can't control yourself. You can't control yourself, or your feelings, and you don't like it, because you like being in control," she told me.

"What?" I asked. "I do not, and I only met Troy yesterday, I can't like him from only talking to him twice," I insisted.

"Can too, ever heard of physical attraction?" Taylor said. "And, you two obviously spoke in the kitchen, so you got to like him for him a little bit too," she went on.

I rolled my eyes. I am SO annoyed. Why do I hang out with these people? They're not normally like this, that's why.

"You do too like being in control. You so amazing in school because you can control how well you do. You are on the scholastic decathlon team because again, it's school, you can somewhat control it. You don't like your sister's or me dressing you because you want to control that aspect of your life, no matter how beautiful we make you look, because you are indeed beautiful. Why do you think you and your brother's fight so much? You like being in control. You aren't in control around Troy, and you don't like it. So, you're moody, and mean, but I like it," Sharpay explained.

I opened my mouth, but had nothing to say in return. Again, why do I hang out with these people?

"See!" Sharpay squealed at my non-answer.

"No, here is how it is," I started, turning my body towards my friends. "I don't know Troy, therefore, I can't like him. As a friend, maybe, I don't know. I may like being in control, I do agree with that, but I can't exactly change that. The fact that I like being in control of my life is a good thing, not a bad thing, I am independent, it's supposed to be that way. My liking of being in control and being moody right now does not mean in any way that I like Tr-" I stopped when I felt something on my hip.

I turned to be face to face with Troy, his arm semi-wrapped around me. I took in a quick breath, startled. "Excuse me," he said in a low voice, his hand withdrawing from around me, producing a water bottle. Oh.

"Game," Sharpay said.

"Set," Taylor went on.

"Match," they said together, high-fiving.

I groaned. "I hate you all," I whined, my face in my hands. When I looked up, I saw Marcus and Lucas, sweat rings around their necks, trying to get oxygen into their lungs. Kris and Felix were with Serena and Jaymi, while Ryan was at the other end of the picnic table, speaking with Chad, and now Troy, since he walked away.

"Damn," Marcus breathed.

"He is really," Lucas said.

"Good," Marcus finished.

I hate when they do that, it's so Fred and George Weasley. Chad smiled widely, striding over with Troy next to him. "Does this mean he's on the team?" he asked. "I know we can win the championships this year if Troy's on the team," he stated.

The twins nodded, wiping off their faces. "We'll talk to Coach," Marcus said.

"We need a new starter," Lucas told them.

"Jeremy broke his leg last week," Marcus reminded him.

Lucas nodded. "And Coach doesn't think there is a second string kid good enough to help us win the championship," he agreed.

"So, you have a really good chance," Marcus admitted.

Chad smiled wider, clapping hands with Troy. "You're in, dude," he gushed. "We're going to kick West High's ass," he stated.

"Relax, Chad, there is still playoffs, plus we don't know if your coach will even let me on the team," Troy insisted, thinking realistically.

"Dude, we always make it through playoffs, East and West are up against each other in the playoffs every year, this year won't be any different," Chad replied, drinking some more water.

The twins nodded in agreement. "Serena Nicole!" my mother shrieked from the back doors. "Get over here, and you sure as hell better have to pee!" she yelled afterwards.

"Mami! I'm NOT PREGNANT!" Serena screamed back, pulling Kris with her. Felix and Jaymi followed for some unknown reason.

"What is that all about?" Sharpay asked, looking towards me.

Oops. "Oh, yeah, Serena and Kris are engaged," I informed them.

"Since when?" Taylor wondered.

"A little over a week ago, they had se-" I stopped and cleared my throat. I felt eyes on me, and blushed. "Something, and he asked," I finished quickly, avoiding all eye contact.

I heard my friend's laughing. I need new friends. I heard a skateboard, and peered up. Vince was skating over the basketball court area, over towards us. He stopped in front of me. "Why does Serena have to pee? They're fighting about it in the kitchen," he told me.

"Didn't you have health class this year, Vinny?" I teased.

He glared a little. "Shut up, Gabzilla," he replied.

Laughter broke out around me. I glared back at him. "I won't call you Vinny in public if you NEVER call me Gabzilla every again," I promised.

He nodded. "Sure, tell Mami I'll be back before dinner," he said, pushing off the ground to skate away.

I looked up at Chad, who was still laughing. "I hate you," I stated.

"Seriously, why does Serena have to pee?" Marcus wondered, finally done overheating.

"Marc, Mami had a pregnancy test. For Serena to take it, she would have to pee," I explained. "Do you guys know anything?" I asked.

Both Lucas and Marc's eyes were on me. They squinted at me, which turned into a glare. Uh-oh. "What the hell are you wearing?" they asked in unison.

I glanced down, then saw my cleavage again. Why do I keep forgetting that? "I- clothes?" I offered weakly.

"What the hell, Gabriella, why are you dressed like that?" Lucas demanded an answer, stepping forward.

Anger flared within me. "I'm seventeen, Lucas! I can dress anyway I would like!" I stated, getting off the picnic.

"Who says?" Marcus questioned. "As long as you're not eighteen, you're not considered an adult," he reminded me.

"Oh, so no one under the age of eighteen can dress themselves? That makes sense," I said sarcastically. "Why do you even care about the way I dress?" I wondered.

Lucas stepped forward again. "You're our baby sister, you can't dress like this!" he exclaimed.

"Get this straight," I started, very angry. "I am eleven months younger than you two, not even a year," I told them. "So, I am not a baby anything to you. You don't get a say in what I wear or when I wear it. Don't act like my father!" I ordered.

Marcus stepped up to be next to Lucas. "It doesn't matter what you are. You're our little sister, you have to do what we say," he said.

"So, go upstairs and change," Lucas commanded. "Now."

My mouth opened in shock. Are they serious? I opened my mouth to scream at them, maybe hit one of them because they're being so barbaric, when an arm wrapped around me, and a hand covered my mouth. "What's going on out here?" a voice bellowed from the back doors.

Lucas and Marcus actually looked a little frightened. I must look murderous. "Nothing, Papi!" they assured him, walking away towards the house at a fast pace.

Once they were gone, I broke away from Troy. I knew it was him, I could tell, and I was pissed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I seethed, turning on him. I noticed all my friends disappeared.

"Calm down, I just didn't want you to do anything you would regret. They're your brother's, they're trying to look out for you," Troy told me.

"I don't need them to look out for me, I've been doing just fine all my life," I told him. "And, if I don't need them, I don't need you," I stated.

Troy held up his hands in surrender. "Fine, don't get so defensive, I was only trying to help," he insisted.

"I didn't ask for your help!" I exclaimed, glaring at him, and began to walk away.

I heard a, "you didn't have to," behind my back, but I knew I was hearing things.

* * *

**All of these chapters are shorter than I would like them to be.... grrr. They'll be getting longer as it goes on, promise! It's longer than he original, at least.**

**I added Gabi transforming from a slight tomboy to a girlie girl because I felt like in the orig. version, it just kind of happened. **

**I know the story is still pretty on course, but that will be changing in the coming chapters!**

**So, I got many-a-thing's planned. I'm so excited!**

**REVIEW PLEASE. I NEED FEEDBACK!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	3. Runaway

**Thanks for everything.**

**Keep reviewing. I'm not sure when things will go off course, probably this chapter..  
I realized in the first story, I didn't make their connection good enough, and I didn't make some things happen, I told you all about it later.  
So, that is one of the things I am changing.**

**REVIEW.**

**

* * *

**

Until then you can runaway.  
Do your best to hide your face.  
And oh I know you best;  
I know you get what you get  
you get what you deserve

Runaway, by Cartel  
**

* * *

**

I cuddled into the pillows on my bed as I flipped through the channels on my t.v. I've been in my room moping, snacking, and watching _Law and Order: Special Victims Unit_ since the big blow out the other day. I've been a bit depressed, truthfully. I realize I'm a teenager, and my moods tend to go wonky, I think that it's the reason I feel so... down.

I haven't spoken to Marcus or Lucas since then, which was four days ago. It's Tuesday, and of course, Thanksgiving is Thursday. My mom is already going mad prepping for dinner. Kris and Serena aren't talking to my mother or father, who aren't talking to them. Belle isn't talking to Serena, Serena isn'ttalking to Belle, I'm not talking to Marcus and Lucas, and they aren't talking to me. Yeah, my house is fun. And, all Vince and Alex have done is play Xbox, and Felix has been with Jaymi so it's not like they are spreading joy, either.

Since, I'm the 'easy one' and the 'good one' it also translates into the 'forgotten one.' So, no one has really cared that I've been locked up in my room for days. Chad's called, but I've ignored him. Sharpay and Taylor called, but I'm ignoring them too. I don't need any more 'you like new guy and that's why you are all moody.' It pisses me off because it's not true.

Actually, I left two days ago for a few hours. Serena forced me into shopping because she wanted to get out of the house. During this, Kris hung out with Felix. Unfortunately, she bought me more clothes, but I had some say, so I at least like most of them. Then, as soon as we got home, Belle stole me to go out to a late lunch. They do kind of fight over me.

During a commercial, there was a knock on my door. "What?" I called out, turning the volume on my t.v. down. My room has a balcony, a small walk in closet, a t.v. and a desk for me to do my homework. Me, Vince, Alex, and the twins share a lap top, so when I need it, I steal it. Alex barely uses it, Vince uses it a little, it's usually me and the twins who fight over it.

Vince came in.

"I don't believe what means the same thing as come on in," I mumbled, turning my body towards him a little.

He closed the door behind him. "It does to you when I say what," he reminded me, walking over.

I let out a breath. That's true. "So, what do you want?" I wondered.

"I want to know why you've been hauled up in your room for days," he answered. "That's so unlike you, the only time you're in your room for this long is when there is some big school thing," he told me. "You're usually out with friends, or hanging with the family, so don't tell me nothing is wrong, Lala. I know you too well," he added.

I smiled a little. He calls me Lala when we're alone. When he was just learning to talk, he couldn't pronounce me name. Instead, Lala would come out of his mouth when he wanted me. It stuck until he was, like, eight, then he stopped saying it unless we were alone. I call him Vinny, and alone, he doesn't mind.

"Are you gonna tell me what is up with you?" he asked, climbing over to me on my bed. I have a Queen, it wasn't a tight fit.

I sighed. "Nothing, just-" I stopped. "Me, and Marc and Luke are fighting, and all my friends are busy," I partly lied. "I'm not in the mood for hanging out," I stated. "It's not like it matters, all that is going on downstairs is people avoiding other people, and you guys playing video games," I reminded him.

"Well, I am sick of playing video games," Vince informed me. "Let's do something," he insisted.

I let out a laugh. "Like, what? It's the Tuesday before Thanksgiving, there is nothing to do," I reminded him.

"Lala, you have your license, I have Papi's keys, and we have free time," he told me. "Let's find something to do. I don't know about you, but I am hungry," he added as a hint.

I sat up a little. "How did you get Papi's keys?" I asked, a small smile on my face.

"You know how you are always saying you're the 'good one?'" he questioned me.

"I don't say I am, Mami gave me that title," I corrected. "But, yes. And, the only one I complain to is you and my friends, so keep it to yourself," I instructed, my finger in his face.

He nodded. "Whatever. If you say you're the good one, it's more like you're the good girl, and I am the good boy," he told me. "I just happen to cause more trouble than you do, or you know, trouble in general, but compared to the other brother's, I am a saint," he explained.

"That doesn't explain how you got Papi's keys," I reminded him.

"Let me get there," he replied. "Papi came home early today, and didn't put his keys in the normal spot. I found them, remembered you're all emo up in your room, and decided to take it upon myself to improve both of our days. They won't suspect us for hours," he finished. "You in?"

I smiled, taking the keys from him. "Give me some time to get ready," I stated, already getting out of bed. I knew if I don't dress in something Serena gave me, she'll see me and bitch, so I wore something we recently bought. I put on a pair of blue pencil leg jeans that rode low on my hips, plus a white top. The top has overly baggy sleeves, a deep v-neck, and doesn't reach my jeans. It's only a sliver of skin showing, though. And, I'm wearing white flats with my hair in loose curls, and my make up very light, but slightly noticeable.

Vince and I snuck out, and went to the mall. He wanted to go to the arcade. I agreed for some reason, even though I haven't been there since I was probably eleven. "No, Lala, you use this button to kill," he told me for the eighth time as we played some game.

"Vin, we both know my hand eye coordination isn't the best," I reminded him, pressing the button he told me to. I looked over at him, but his eyes weren't on me. I turned a little. There was a blond girl with her friends, at the DDR game. "Is this why we came here?" I wondered, raising my eyebrows at him.

Vince's head snapped back to me, his hand scratching the back of his head. "Huh?" he asked.

I laughed a little. "Are we here just so you can check out girls? If that is true, I think I am offended," I commented, pressing the kill button again, but my time was up. I did horrible. Oh, well.

"I- no," he stuttered out. "I didn't know she would be here," he assured me, looking apologetic.

I laughed again. "Vin, don't worry about it, go talk to her," I told him.

"No," he quickly answered. "No, I can't," he said with a shake of his head.

I leaned against the machine. "Why can't you go, Vin?" I asked. "You're one of the most popular guys in ninth grade," I reminded him. "I know I'm your older sister, and it's in the code to say this, but I'm being honest when I say you're not horrible to look at," I told him.

"Lala," he started, but didn't finish, blushing a little. I guess we both blush, and it's new to both of us. You can tell we're siblings.

"'Lala, I am going to go over there, flirt with that girl, and get her number'?" I said for him. "Good, now go," I pushed him towards the group of girls. I was then reminded that I am now alone, and bored, and can't leave Vince at the mall. I sighed. I'm stupid. Having nothing better to do, I went to a different game, and stuck some quarters into it.

I began to fail miserably once again, not knowing what buttons do each action, but I wasn't really into it, either.

"I think this is the button you want," I suddenly heard in my ear as a finger tapped an unknown button far way in the left corner.

I turned, shocked, and accidentally smacked Troy with some actual force in the chest. "Oh, I'm sor-" I stopped myself, remembering that I am angry with him. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

Troy leaned against the game I am playing. "I come in peace," he surrendered. "Although, I don't think you do," he added.

"What are you doing here?" I repeated, crossing my arms.

He smiled at me, making my heart begin to race. Bleh! "Chad dragged me here. He's been showing me around town, introducing me to kids in our grade.." he trailed off.

"Meaning, showing you off to all the popular kids and hott girls," I corrected.

He nodded. "Yeah, that works, too," he agreed. "What are you doing here?" he wondered.

I turned back to my game, inserting two more quarters. "My house is full, and crazy, and my brother's and I are fighting. My little brother noticed, and we decided to get out," I answered while using the button Troy showed me. "But, apparently, his latest crush is here, so I've taken a backseat," I commented. "Where is Chad?" I questioned.

Troy chuckled. "Um, you see, we ran into Taylor, and they began to fight, so I left them alone," he informed me.

I couldn't help but laugh. "The rest of us do the same," I told him. "We've all been friends forever, and when they fight, they expect us to pick sides, which gets the whole group into a fight. We've all agreed to stay out of it until they make up," I explained, dying again. I suck.

"It's not that bad," Troy insisted. "I found you to hang out with," he reminded me. My heart skipped a beat. Ugh, I don't like this. Why does this happen around him? What has this kid done to me? "Hey, do you wanna get some ice cream?" he asked a minute later.

I looked up at him, not sure how to say no.

"Come on, I walked past it on the way here," he told me. "And, I think your brother would do better without his big sister watching over him," he added.

"I'm not watching over him!" I practically exclaimed.

Troy shrugged. "Well, his friend's are bugging him about you, and he'd do better with that girl if they weren't," he corrected himself.

I looked to Vince. His friend's were indeed, interrupting him and the blond girl. The main friend, Jimmie Zara. Ugh, enough said. When Jimmie was six, he came to my house, and told my dad he was going to marry me. According to my dad, Jimmie had a pretty good argument to get him to agree to letting me marry him. He's been banned from my presence ever since. When we run into each other, I get away as fast as I can. I knew if I stayed any longer, Jimmie would come over.

"Ice cream, this way," I stated, taking his hand in mine to pull him away.

I ignored the warmth, the tingly feeling, and my beating heart. Once we were out of the arcade, I let his hand go, but part of me, wanted to take it back. I am going nuts. "You are one of eight kids," Troy said as we walked. I nodded. "That blows my mind," he told me. "I bet you have a lot of cousins and stuff too."

I nodded again. "Too many to count," I confirmed. "Some of my cousins are already making more cousins, if you know what I mean, so any count we did have, is now wrong," I told him. "Both of my parent's are from big families," I mentioned.

"My parent's aren't," he said. "My mom is one of two, same as my dad. My dad's sister didn't even have kids, so I'm alone on that side. On my mom's side, her sister had two, but they're seven and eleven, not exactly the best company," he told me. "I have second and third cousins, but I don't really know them."

"It'd be nice," I mumbled. "My sister's are dramatic, and my all brother's are trouble, I'm forgotten," I told him. "But, my curfew is pretty late, and I'm practically never grounded," I commented on the upside.

Troy's hand slipped inside his pockets as we continued to walk slowly towards Dip N' Dots. "Did your parent's want so many kids, or did it just happen?" he wondered.

I let out a breath. "Well, they got married when they were nineteen, and they both wanted a lot of kids. I don't think they wanted us so fast, though. About nine months after they were married, Belle was born. Then, about a year later, Serena was born. My mom must have kept my dad away from her for a while, because it wasn't until two years later that Felix was born. After him, the twins were born a little over a year later. Eleven months later, I happened. Another two years later, Vince appeared, Alex is ten months after him," I listed off.

"I'm an only child," he stated the obvious. "My mom got pregnant with me in high school, my parent's got married right out of high school, and I'm the only thing that came from it," he said.

I cleared my throat as we got in line for the ice cream. "I'm sorry your parent's are getting a divorce," I told him. "I don't know what I would do if my parent's ever decided to do that."

"Is it bad that I really don't mind it?" he questioned me, looking straight into my eyes, causing the shiver I don't like. "I mean, I wish my mom wasn't heartbroken right now, but it's for the best, and I know it," he corrected himself. We were suddenly up to the counter. "What do you want?" he asked.

My eyes left his. "My favorite is chocolate, but-"

"Two medium chocolates," Troy cut me off, pulling money out of his wallet he already had open. Well, isn't he quick?

My cup full of chocolate Dip N' Dots was handed to me quickly. "Thank you, but you didn't have to do that," I assured him, grabbing a napkin as we walked away. "I have money."

"Yeah, but I did anyways. My mom always taught me to get the check when I am out with a girl, to open doors for people, and say 'God bless you' when anyone sneezes," he stated, making me laugh a little. "I've never really seen that, you know," he told me.

I swallowed. "Seen what?" I questioned.

"Your laugh," he answered, spooning some ice cream into his mouth. "You're usually talking, fighting, or being mad at me for reasons I don't fully understand," he said. "So, what were we talking about before?" he wondered, changing the subject before I could say anything.

I bit my lip, my eyes on my ice cream. "Your parent's divorce," I mumbled.

"Right," Troy replied. "Anyways, to be honest, my dad's an ass," he stated. I glanced up at him. "He is, and with him, you had to be a success in his eyes, or you weren't much to him," he told me. "And, I've been trying to live up to his standards for years. I got this call a little over a month ago. I was at school, and it was my dad. He said he was gonna be going away for a while, but that didn't mean I should half-ass my training. That was it, and I didn't think much of it, even though he missed school that day. He was the basketball coach. When I went home, I found my mom, who was a wreck. She'd probably been crying for hours. It turns out, my dad cheated on her," he admitted. "With her best friend."

"Ouch," I commented, eating some more of my ice cream.

Troy coughed lightly. "Yeah," he muttered. "I was so pissed, I put my hand through a window," he confessed.

My eyes went a little wide. "Ouch," I repeated.

"Mm-hm," Troy mumbled with ice cream in his mouth. "Four stitches," he stated, stopping for a moment to hold his hand out. There was a light line next to a knuckle on his right hand.

"Damn," I breathed, touching the line.

Troy nodded, taking his hand back, then began to walk away. "I only got worse from there. I was angry all the time, I talked back to my mom, I ignored my dad, I did what I wanted when I wanted to do it. My dad was always the disciplinarian in my house, and when he wasn't there, plus I was pissed at him, I thought it was a free pass to basically be a dick," he went on. "My mom hated it. Finally, about two weeks ago, she told me to knock it the fuck off, that I am better than who I was becoming, and that she was sending me off to live with Chad so I could be in a new enviornment."

"Do you like it here?" I asked him, not looking at him.

"I've only been here for five days," he reminded me. "I can't really judge it, but yeah, it's alright," he answered. "I can tell I'm already a better person here," he told me. "Back in Arizona, I was, well, I was more like my dad. I don't want that for me, I don't want to be him, I don't even want to talk to him at this point. My mom really sent me here so I could become my own person, not like my father," he stated. "Neither of us want that."

I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off. "Gabi!" my little brother shouted, running my way. He actually ran into me, smiling the whole time. "I got it, I got Julie's number!" he exclaimed happily.

I laughed. "Nice job, Vince," I congratulated, hugging him. I threw my ice cream cup away in the trashcan conveniently placed right next to the arcade. "Oh, um, Vince, this is Troy, Chad's friend. Troy, this is my brother, Vince," I introduced them.

Vince nodded. "Hey," he greeted. "We can go now, if you want," he added.

I looked up at Troy, uncertain of what to say. "I- we should go. If we're out for too long, we might get in trouble," I told him. Troy nodded. "It was nice talking to you, Troy," I said before grabbing Vince's arm, and pulling him away.

Why the hell did I just do that? Why did we just have a seriously deep and meaningful conversation? Why did I let it happen? I didn't want to do it, I just wanted to get away from Jimmie. And, that turned into something I don't think I could have controlled. It was.. easy talking to him, normal, even. It doesn't matter, until I figure out what I act the way I do around him, and can't stop myself from being drawn to him in one way or another, I can't be around him.

"Can you please hurry up?" I pleaded with Vince at The Spot. It's the local diner in town that high school kids inhabit day and night. They have amazing, greasy food, and well, good looking people work here.

Vince rolled his eyes, eating his double order of fries and burgers. He's like a vacuum. "Will you calm down? We're fine. Has Mami or Papi called your cell phone?" he questioned me.

I sipped my drink with a slight shake of my head. "No," I voiced.

"Then, they haven't noticed, and we're fine," he insisted. "The only thing we're missing is fighting, video games, and pizza," he reminded me. Before Thanksgiving, my mom doesn't cook, we order out. We don't order out much at my house, so when we do, we all get excited. It's not cheap ordering out for ten plus a few extras, you know.

"When you gonna call Julia?" I asked him, eating some French fries myself.

Vince shook his head at me. "It's Juli_e_, not Juli_a_, and I don't know," he corrected me. "Probably after Thanksgiving. She's going out of town," he informed me.

"You see, that is when you should strike," I stated. "Call her when she is bored, and off in some other town with not a lot of kids to hang around with," I told him. "Talk to her, get to know her better, that sort of thing," I instructed.

Vince raised an eyebrow at me. "Why should I listen to you? You've never had a serious boyfriend," he reminded me.

I opened my mouth, shocked, and threw a French frie at him. "Vince!" I scolded. "The only reason I haven't had a boyfriend is because of our dicks for brother's, not because I haven't had any chances," I told him. "So, don't make fun of me for it," I ordered. "I am a girl, Vincent, I do know things, so you are going to call that girl when she goes out of town, understand?"

Vince laughed. "Fine, Lala, whatever you say," he agreed, eating the French frie I threw at him. "And, it's Vince, not Vincent," he mumbled, a little miffed I called him by his real name.

"Yo, V-Mon!" a kid yelled from a ways down the diner. Vince instantly turned.

I held back a laugh. "V-Mon?" I questioned.

"Don't make fun of me, I'll call you by the name you hate," he threatened, his eyes challenging me.

I made an 'o' with my mouth. "You should go see them," I suggested, gesturing my head towards his friends. I was just happy Jimmie wasn't one of them.

"Nah," Vince shook his head. "I already ditched you once today," he said.

"Vin, it's fine," I assured him, reaching into my pocket. "Make yourself useful and go pay," I ordered, handing him some money. "I'll be alright. I'll text some friends," I told him.

He went to stand up. "Are you sure, Lala? I'll stay," he insisted.

"Go before I hurt you," I demanded, already pulling my phone out of my purse. I sent a text out to Taylor and Sharpay quickly, getting immediate responses back.

"I think you're following me," Troy stated, sitting down in Vince's previous spot.

I glanced at him before averting my eyes to my phone. Why is he here? "Actually, I was hungry, so was Vince," I told him. "And, when we're hungry, we're not the best company," I said, texting Taylor back. "I would ask why you're here, but I would assume it's because you're hungry too. We are in a diner," I added.

"Chad told me you were smart," he replied, but I didn't look up at him, I just nodded. "Is something wrong, Brie?" he questioned me. There's that nickname. What is with that?

I peered up for a moment. "No, why would there be?" I asked, my eyes going back to my phone.

"Maybe because half the time I've known you, and spoken with you, you've been mad at me. And, the avoidance of eye contact, playing with your phone, and not wanting to talk to me could be signs you don't want to talk to me, so something is wrong," he responded. "That's why," he finished.

"Why are you here, Troy?" I wondered, closing my phone, and finally keeping my head up straight.

"Like you said, it's a diner, Chad and I were hungry. Taylor came along, and since they're done fighting, they're now making out. Watching them make out isn't exactly my idea of a good time," he replied.

I turned my head. Across The Spot, Chad and Taylor indeed were making out. They tend to to do that these days. "That isn't what I meant," I informed him.

"Then, maybe you should be more specific when you're asking questions," Troy insisted, crossing his arms over the table.

"Why are you over here sitting with me?" I rephrased, ignoring my vibrating cell phone.

Troy shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be?" he asked. "I mean, you live across the street from me. You're one of Chad's best friends, Chad is my best friend. We'll be spending a lot of time together, Brie. What I don't understand about you is why you are always trying to push me away from you. I thought, I dunno, at least we could be friends," he said, his eyes looking directly into mine. Can he stop doing that?

"That's the only reason? Because we're both friends with Chad?" I questioned him, but didn't let him answer. "I just don't think that that is enough," I told him.

"See, this is the pushing away from me part I was talking about," he stated, his eyes doing a semi-squint.

I ran a hand through my hair. "Well, why do you want to be friends with me, Troy?" I demanded to know.

"I don't know!" he said. "Damn, you make it hard for me to even want to be friends with you, but I do," he told me. "Can you just get over it and let me try to be a friend to you?" he wondered.

I shook my head. "No, because I don't understand why," I responded.

"What do you mean why?" he asked, a little confused.

I thought about how to word it. "Because," I started, looking into his eyes. "I- you see, I'm a geek," I told him. "I'm number one in our class, I'm on the scholastic decathlon team, I like studying, sometimes, I think writing essays is fun," I admitted. Troy laughed. "I'm being honest here, and you're laughing at me!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, what is your point here?" he questioned.

I sighed. "The point is that I am a geek, and you're already on the basketball team, you already know all the popular kids at school, you're in, Troy," I told him. "You're already in the 'in' crowd, and you are sitting over here, with me," I went on. "I just don't see why you would want to sit over here, with me, the geek, when there is a whole table of popular kids over there, wondering the same thing," I finished.

"I don't care what they're wondering," Troy replied. "I have my own mind, I use it, and I want to sit here, with you," he told me.

"But you said it yourself, back in Arizona, you only hung out with the popular kids, remember?" I asked. Oh, good one.

He nodded. "So?" he responded. "I want to change. I don't want to be the same guy I was back in Arizona, I don't like him. Here, I want to be me, the real me. And, the real me, thinks you're interesting, you're fun to talk to when you let your guard down, and sometimes, you even smile at me, and I like it," he admitted. "I want to know you, that's why I am here," he stated.

I bit my lip. "Maybe, I don't want to know you," I said in a low voice without looking at him. Something inside me, something hurt, just because I said that, and I wasn't sure why. I stood up, causing him to stand up too. "I think you'd have more fun hanging out with the popular kids, Troy, they're beckoning you over there anyways," I told him before walking away. I went up to Vince, who was laughing with his friends. "Hey, come on, we have to go," I informed him.

He saw my urgency. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

I looked back towards Troy, who was walking around to the other side of the diner. His eyes met mine for a second, and I turned towards Vince again. "Uh-huh, we just have to go. I'll meet you at the car," I repeated, already walking away. I felt like I was running away, running away from what, I wasn't sure. Troy? My confusion? My stupidity? One thing was for sure, I need to talk to my friends, my girl friends, or my sister's.

When we got back to the house, we tried to sneak back in, and put Papi's keys where they usually go, but it didn't work. When you have eight kids, you get pretty smart, I guess.

"Where have you been?" my mother screeched as soon as we opened the front door.

"I-" we both began to explain, but she cut us off.

"I don't care!" she said. Well, then, why did she ask? "I cannot believe you, Gabriella Carmen, you are smarter than this! Stealing your father's car, taking your little brother on a joy ride, what were you thinking?" she questioned. I didn't say anything. "Answer me!" she ordered.

I opened my mouth, but she was shaking her head.

"It doesn't matter!" she exclaimed. "You're grounded, both of you," she stated.

"What?" we both replied. Me grounded?

She stared us down, so we didn't go on. "And, Thursday, you are getting up with me to help cook," she added.

"Can you at least tell us how long we're grounded for?" I wondered nicely. "Your Highness, ma'am," I mumbled to try and get on her good side.

"Friday," she answered. Oh, that's it? Okay. "Upstairs both of you, now," she demanded, pointing down the house, and up the steps. We both did as we were told and practically ran up the steps before she could ground us for over the weekend.

We slowed down when we were out of eyesight. "Sorry for getting you into trouble," Vince apologized, stopping at his bedroom door.

I shrugged. "It's alright, it's only three days," I reminded him. "We wouldn't have even been grounded if she wasn't so stressed because of Thanksgiving and Serena," I said.

"I heard that!" came from Serena's room down the hall.

We both laughed a little. "Lala, we're close, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, Vinny," I assured him, messing up his hair.

"Before we left, when I told you I knew something is wrong, I know it's more than the twins. I'm not exactly sure, but I think it has to do with that new guy. I'm not going to push you into telling me, I know that won't do me any good, but," he stopped. "You're independent, Gabriella," he stated. "You get it from Mami, and it can be a good thing, most times, it is. But, just because you are independent, doesn't mean you can't ask for help. It doesn't have to be me, it can be anyone, just don't try to handle it yourself when you can't," he instructed.

I smiled at him. "When did you grow up, Vinny?" I asked.

"I haven't, not all the way yet, anyways. I just grew up playing with you, and our sister's, I know a thing or two about girls," he said.

I nodded, backing away. "Thanks for the advice," I told him.

"And, Lala," he started again. "Don't shut your friend's out because of it, either. They may annoy the hell out of you most the time, but you love them," he told me, and went into his room. I knew we were close for a reason.

-

_"I'm happy you're calling me back,"_ Chad said the next day. _"I was worried about you, El,"_ he stated.

I nodded, picking up clothes around my room. It's a disaster with me and Jaymi sleeping in here. "Yeah, I know. You don't gotta worry about me, Chad," I assured him. "I'm fine," I told him.

_"Are you coming over today? The whole gang is. We're gonna play some video games, hang out, the regular stuff,"_ he informed me.

I don't want to go over there, I don't want to see Troy. I have been talking to Sharpay and Taylor though. Since they are already all over my about new guy, er, Troy, I decided to talk to my sister's about him. "Sorry, I can't," I apologized. "I am grounded until Friday," I breathed, throwing more of Jaymi's clothes towards her bag.

_"You? Grounded? For what? Just clean your room, and your mom will let you off,"_ he told me. I'm not that good, am I?

"It's not about cleaning my room, but I am. Vince and I, we kinda stole my dad's car yesterday. Mami wasn't too happy. But, I'm free Friday," I explained to him.

Chad laughed. _"You? Took your dad's car? I gotta tell the gang, they won't believe it,"_ he teased. I rolled my eyes. Oh, it's hilarious. _"What did you do?"_

Troy didn't tell him? "Ah, nothing much, normal things," I summed it up. Why didn't Troy tell him I was a bitch yesterday?

_"So, you're a girl,"_ Chad went on.

"I'm glad you noticed," I commented, tripping over a shoe. I went down with a shriek.

_"El, you okay?"_ Chad questioned.

I held up the shoe. It was a high heel, one I recently acquired in my 'becoming a girl' as my sister's have come to call it. "Yeah, you know me, I'm clumsy," I sighed. "What about me being a girl?" I asked.

_"Would you know why Troy is acting all pissy?"_ he wondered. I dropped the shoe. Troy's pissy?_ "We went out yesterday, and I kind of ignored him, but each time he found something to do. I didn't think it was a big deal, but he's all pissy, and won't tell me why,"_ he explained. _"Do you think it's because he misses home or something?"_

I continued to lay on my floor. "No, I don't think so," I mumbled. I know he doesn't really miss it, maybe his mom. "Let him tell you when he wants to, Chad," I instructed. "Just because you're his best friend, doesn't mean you have to know everything he is feeling when he is feeling it," I told him.

_"Are you sure?"_ Chad wondered. I don't want Chad to know I was a bitch to Troy. It would make Chad also be angry at me. And, Chad angry at you is like the Easter Bunny mad at you. It's sad and candyless. Good for your teeth though, I suppose.

I nodded, letting out a breath. "Yep. Sharpay and Taylor don't know everything about me all the time. Most of the time, they suspect, and they suspect right. It takes me a little bit to come around and spill the beans about my feelings," I informed him. "Let him come to you," I said as there was a knock on the door. "Chaddy, I gotta go, I'll text you at some point," I promised before hanging up. "Come in!"

Serena and Belle strode in, both beautiful, determined, and a little PO'ed, probably because I want to talk to both of them, I'm not favoring one. I popped up from the floor.

"What's up?" Serena asked, making herself at home, and sprawling out over my bed.

I went over to my bed too. "I have an issue," I admitted. "A boy issue," I let on.

Serena sat up. "Is this about the cute kid across the street?" she questioned.

I don't know why, but I blushed.

"I knew it," she said excitedly. "Did you kiss him?"

"No!" I denied, shaking my head.

Belle sat down on my bed, too. "Then, why do you need us?" she asked.

I crossed my legs Indian style. "Let me explain, then you can tell me your opinion and ask questions, deal?" I propositioned.

They both nodded, wanting me to go on with it.

"Alright, so Troy moved in a few days ago, right?" I started, but they didn't say anything. "Right when I met him, I couldn't speak, it was like I was frozen. Then, we shook hands, and all I could think about was that his hand was warm, and it made me feel weird, like, tingly-ish. I was really nervous, and kept blushing. When he came over the next day, we collided in the kitchen, literally. I landed on top of him, and next thing I knew, I was straddling him. We flirted, at least I think so, and I liked it. Yesterday, we met up at the mall, and talked. It was different, for some reason, it was easy to talk to him. I don't know what is wrong with me guys," I said. "I get nervous around him, but in a good way, and I get butterflies, and my heart beats faster, and my breathing picks up, sometimes my palms get sweaty. I always notice his eyes, too. They're really blue, and when he stares at me, I shiver, but I'm not cold. He nicknamed me, too, he calls me Brie, but I like it. But, I'm always mean to him," I confessed. "I'm mean, and I don't know, maybe I want to be, maybe I don't. I always feel bad, but at the same time, I don't want to know him," I went on. "What's wrong with me?"

They both started laughing hysterically. I waited, but they never let up.

"I don't think that this is funny," I muttered.

After a few minutes, they slowed down. "Are you this slow, Gabi?" Belle wondered.

"Maybe?" I questioned.

"Gabriella, there is nothing wrong with him, you like him," Serena told me.

I scoffed. "I- no I don't!" I denied.

"Yes, you do," they both insisted.

"Uh-uh," I said with a shake of the head.

"Yes, you do," she said together again.

Why do they have to chose this to agree on?

I don't care what they say, I don't like Troy Bolton.

* * *

**Here ya go! We went a little of course, told ya. I like it. **

**Review please! **

**-- Kayleigh**


	4. Noises and Kisses

**Keep REVIEWING. I thought I would get more... They mean a lot to me and I worry. **

**I haven't been making these chapters as long as I wanted. Maybe it's because for these chapters, I am trying to stick to the original, only make them better. I don't know. Do you guys mind the mild short-ness?**

**Anyways, on with the chapter.**

**Review please.**

**

* * *

**

share with me  
cause I need it right now  
let me see your insides  
or write me off  
cause I'd rather starve now  
if you won't open up  
won't open up

Noise And Kisses, by The Used

* * *

On Friday, I went off of grounding, but it appeared as though I was still grounded. I hung around the house, talked with my mom, spent some time with my dad (that is a rarity), actually enjoyed some time with my sister's, and a few brother's. It was a very family oriented weekend. Most of my friend's were busy with their own family activities too, so I wasn't missing out on anything.

I still haven't spoken to Marcus and Lucas. I don't plan to until they realize I am practically an adult, I can take care of myself, and they can't boss me around anymore. I'm not seven, I'm seventeen, and they should treat me like it. My mom's actually noticed we're not talking, but told us to figure it out ourselves, because she's not getting involved. If she got involved in every sibling fight, she would have no free time.

Serena and Belle are oddly bonding. Ever since they wrongly classified me as 'liking' Troy Bolton, they've gotten along. They've gone shopping together, teamed up against the brother's, against my parent's, and even had a sleepover. Sleepover meaning they slept in the same room, doing girlie stuff all night. The whole house is in shock, especially when Serena announced that Isabelle is her bride's maid. I don't think I like that what brought them together is them agreeing that I like Troy. I don't.

I haven't spoken to Troy either. We saw each other on Saturday and Sunday, but he's barely looked me in the eye, let alone speak to me. It's not that I have noticed or anything. I don't care.

"I am spending way too much time at the mall," I sighed on Monday. There is no school today, it starts up tomorrow. It sucks, I know.

Sharpay waved me off. "Apparently not, since you are wearing that shirt," she replied. Is that an insult? I was able to get out of the house today without my sister's seeing me, so I threw on a pair of light blue hip hugging jeans that hugged my thighs a little, and a plain white scoop neck t-shirt. I wore a long black necklace, and matched some black gladiator sandals with it. My sister's wouldn't mind the jeans or the sandals, but they wouldn't approve of the shirt. I don't care, it's comfortable, even if it is a little small.

My hair is left in it's natural curls, and I actually did my make up. "What's wrong with my shirt? It's plain," I reminded her, sitting down on the small bench in the shoe store.

Sharpay is like a kid in a candy store here. "Exactly, it's not even stylish, it's just a t-shirt," she stated, admiring the shoe on her foot. "Do you like it?" she asked.

I shrugged. "It's pink, I don't like pink," I told her. She glared at me. "Where is Taylor?" I questioned her.

"I don't know, Carmen, she said she would meet us here," Sharpay replied. Sharpay tends to call me by my middle name. I do it to her too. Her middle name is Penelope. "She's ecstatic that you're finally hanging out with us since you're little freak out," she mentioned.

I rolled my eyes. "Shar, I told you, I'm not going to say I'm sorry to Marc and Luke, I-" Sharpay shook her head. "What?"

"I didn't mean on them, they're asses, and they treat you like you're twelve. I approve of that fight. They've been supressing your inner girl long enough, it's coming out, and I am happy about it," she told me.

"It's only been a week, Penelope, I would hardly say that I am coming out of anything," I insisted. Will they get over this? It's a little make up, geez.

She scoffed. "Oh, please, G. You're wearing concealer, eyeliner, eyeshadow, and jewelry, you're changing, Gabriella," she stated. "Before, I could barely get you to wear lip gloss, and now you're wearing make up voluntarily," she said. "I don't know why you didn't. You had all the necessities, and you knew how to put it on, you just never did. But, you are now. I wonder why," she mumbled.

"Maybe I am now because my sister's are actually acting like sisters, and if they caught me leaving the house not dressing remotely like a girl, I would get an unwanted lecture," I suggested. "You're right though, since Serena's been dressing me up, she's shown me some things, and it's not as bad as I thought it would be," I confirmed. "I'm not like you, I don't need an hour, this takes ten minutes," I added.

"Don't insult me," Sharpay ordered. "It's not the make up that takes an hour, it's the fact that my hair isn't as easy to work with as yours," she corrected me. "And, I am very indecisive in picking out clothes."

I nodded. "Anyways, what were we talking about?" I asked.

Sharpay thought about it for a second. "Oh, um, that we haven't hung out since you freaked out on me and Tay," she reminded me.

"What?" I questioned. "I didn't freak out on you," I said.

"Uh, yeah, G, you did," she insisted. "We may have double teamed you about your feelings, but we were right," she told me. "You don't like that we were right, and you had a mini freak out," she finished.

I groaned, wanting to beat my head against the wall. "S, I have no feelings, at least, not those kind of feelings for anyone," I stated. "I'm fine with being single, and-"

"Alone?" she finished.

"Those weren't going to be my words," I told her, mumbling a bit.

"Well, I'm sick of being single and alone. Don't you want someone, Gabi?" Sharpay questioned me. "Someone you can talk to, and confide in, and do stuff with?" she asked.

I shrugged a little. "I do, I have friends, I have siblings-"

"No," Sharpay cut me off, for what seems like the fifth time. Is it? "That's not what I mean. I want to, well, I don't know what I want, but I know I don't have it. I know a girl can't give it to me, and I don't mean a lesbian, I mean a friend. I want more than a friend, more than a sibling," she told me. "Don't you?"

I let out a breath. "I-" Sharpay cut me off again. Will she stop doing that?

"I don't feel fulfilled, Gabi," she stated. "And, I know I'm only sixteen, almost seventeen, I'm not supposed to feel completely happy with my life yet, I haven't done much, but I don't think I should feel like this," she told me.

I scooted closer to her. "I don't know how I feel," I admitted, linking my arm through hers. "I've had boyfriends, but only two, and they were in eighth grade," I reminded her. "They both barely lasted a month, remember?" I asked. She nodded. "You've had boyfriends, you know what it feels like to have someone, so you know when you're missing something. I don't, I've never had that," I said. That is _so_ depressing. "I've never had any of it, I've hardly been kissed."

"It's not that you couldn't, Gabriella," Sharpay attempted to boost my spirits. "So many guys have liked you over the years, your brother's always just got to them before they got to you," she told me.

"I know, now I am even more pissed at them," I mumbled, pushing my hair behind my ear.

She bumped my shoulder so I looked at her. "You like Troy, Gabriella," she stated. I opened my mouth to protest. No, I don't. "Gabi, you like him, please get over yourself," she pleaded with me.

"Sharpay, I don't know him. I-I've barely spoken to him. How can I like someone I don't know?" I questioned her. "I can't. Yeah, I guess he's cute, but looks isn't everything," I answered myself.

"Oh, you've talked to him," she told me. My eyes widened a little. "Taylor saw you two talking at The Spot," she informed me.

I shook my head. "So?" I asked.

"So, you've talked with him. You know him a little bit, and you like it. You like him, why is that so hard for you to admit?" she demanded to know.

"How did this turn into me?" I wondered. "You don't have a boyfriend either," I reminded her.

She nodded. "Yeah, because all the guys at school see me as a fake blond airhead with a bag of money and a nose job," she stated.

"They do not!" I denied. Sharpay gave me a look. "Well, they don't know you. You were fine with your nose, that septum thing fell, and you couldn't breathe," I said. "And, you're blond because you look good as a blond, you're one those few blessed women who can probably pull off any hair color. You may like pink too much, but who cares what other people think? I know you don't," I told her.

Sharpay started laughing, and couldn't stop. Her laughing made me laugh. I don't know why, but it felt so good to laugh. I had no idea how long we were laughing, but it was a while.

"Are you guys okay?" we heard behind us. We slowed for a moment and turned around. Chad, Taylor, and Troy were there. We burst out laughing again. "I think they're high," Chad commented.

That only made us laugh harder. "Shut up, Chad, they're not high. Gabi's on honor roll," Taylor said under her breath.

"That doesn't mean she can't smoke pot," Chad replied. "Right, Troy?" he asked.

"Hey, don't look at me, I did that once, and my dad beat my ass," Troy responded.

"You smoked pot?" Taylor questioned.

"I was fifteen, it was during the summer, and- why am I explaining this? It was stupid," Troy told her. "All that it makes you feel is relaxed, happy, and hungry. I can play basketball and get that," he said.

As they spoke, Sharpay and I began to finally stop laughing. Once we were about done, Sharpay smacked me in the shoulder. It made me let out another laugh. "Ow! What was that for?" I asked.

"You said I like pink too much!" she reminded me, smacking me again.

I smacked her back. "This is friend abuse, and I won't stand for it," I stated, trying to act completely serious.

"Oh, yeah?" she questioned.

"Yeah," I confirmed. "I have five brothers, S, I know how to fight," I reminded her.

"I was just going to throw a high heel at your head, no one said we were had to touch each other," she replied, acting as serious as I was.

I frowned a little. "That's not fair, I don't have anything to throw back, I'm wearing sandals," I mentioned, holding my foot up to show. "We should throw stuff at Taylor, she brought boys," I reminded her.

Sharpay nodded. "This is true," she agreed, looking towards her as I did.

"What? Chad and Troy begged me to bring them," Taylor insisted. "I couldn't not bring them, you should have seen their faces," she added. My eyes flicked to Troy, and I found that he was staring right back at me.

Something in my stomach fluttered, and my heart rate began to quicken. I couldn't help but think that his begging face would be hard to resist. Why am I thinking this?

"Hello? Gabriella!" Sharpay just about shouted in my ear, snapping me out of my thoughts. I swear I heard Troy's low chuckle.

"Ah, what?" I replied, turning my head towards her.

Her eyes lowered at me. "I have to go to the bathrom, so you and Tay are coming with me," she said, standing up. "Boys, we'll meet you in the food court," she told them, pulling on my t-shirt.

I stumbled into a standing position, following after them. The nearest bathroom wasn't far away, and as soon as we entered, Sharpay checked all the stalls to ensure we were alone. "What's going on? I do kind of have to go the bathro-"

"We need to talk," Sharpay interrupted me. Is she going to do this all day? I would like to finish my own sentences once in a while.

"What do we need to talk to her about?" Taylor wondered. I shrugged when she looked towards me. I don't even know.

Sharpay sighed with annoyance. "Troy," she answered. Taylor nodded in know. Why? Okay, maybe I know, but why does everyone keep pushing him on me? "Gabriella, for the millionth time, you like him, he likes you, do something about it," she ordered me.

"I don't like him, he doesn't like me, we're not even friends!" I exclaimed. "I don't have to do anything about anything," I said.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Oh, you like him. I know you, and I know when you have a crush on someone, and you have a crush on him," she told me.

"Will everyone quiet telling me how I feel? They're my feelings, and I am pretty sure I am in tune with my feelings," I replied. They both scoffed at me. "I am! And, everyone is double teaming me too! First Marcus and Lucas, then Serena and Isabelle, and now you two," I added.

"Wait, what did Belle and Serena say?" Sharpay questioned.

I shrugged. "Nothing, I just had to ask them something, but they were completely wrong, so it doesn't matter," I vaguely answered.

"What did you have to ask them about?" Taylor asked.

I sighed. They won't stop until I tell them. "I just- I feel this stuff around Troy, and it's been annoying me, and confusing me, and I needed their opinion. They were wrong, they said I like him, when I don't," I explained. "So, it doesn't matter."

"What stuff?" Sharpay questioned.

I shrugged a little again. "I don't know, just stuff. Like, I like his eyes, and I shiver when he stares at me. And, when he's around, my heart beats faster, and my breathing picks up. Plus, when I touch him, I get this tingly feeling. I don't understand it," I tried to tell them.

Sharpay and Taylor looked at each other, then back at me. "He smiles at you too, you know," Taylor informed me. "As soon as you smile, he does, it's instantaneous. When you say something to be smart or sarcastic, his lips twitch, trying to hold back his laugh. When you talk, he hangs on every word, it's cute," she told me.

"Gabi, you two have chemistry, get over it. Just admit you like him, I don't see why it's so hard for you to," she said.

"Because!" I started to respond. "I-it's not true, and I was mean to him," I confessed. Bah, why did I say that?

"What do you mean you were mean to him? Wait," Taylor started. "At The Spot, when he was all pissy, that was because of you," she pieced together. "What did you do to him? Do you know how worried Chad was because he thought his best friend didn't want to be here?" she asked me.

I sat down on the chair that was in there. "It was nothing, we were just talking, and then he saw me at the Spot," I went on. "And, he said he wanted to know me or something, and I said I didn't want to know him, but I don't even know why," I rambled. "I just, I'm so confused, and I-" I stopped with nothing else to say at the moment. "He scares me," I mumbled.

"Why does he scare you?" Sharpay asked just as a group of girls came in the bathroom. "Look, don't tell me, talk to him," she said, grabbing my arm.

"What?" I questioned as she pulled me out of the bathroom, Taylor trailing us.

"I am going to set it up so you and Troy will be alone, and not only are you going to be nice, you're going to talk to him about all of this," she told me, leading us over to the food court.

We found Troy and Chad sitting at a table, an empty pizza box in front of them, along with drinks, and they were laughing. "You guys ate a whole pizza in five minutes?" Taylor wondered, sitting down next to her boyfriend.

He wrapped an arm around her chair. "It was a small," he offered. It's still a whole frickin' pizza. I eat a lot compared to other girls, but that's still much. "And, we were hungry," he added. Troy nodded in agreement. "Can we go to the music store? I need a CD," he told us.

"I want to go to the arcade. I saw it the other day when I was here, but I didn't get a chance to actually play anything," Troy spoke up.

Chad nodded as Sharpay opened her mouth to say something. "You know, that's funny, because Gabriella was just talking about how she wanted to go to the arcade," she mentioned. "You two should go, while Chad, Taylor, and I go the The Mix, and we'll meet up later," she suggested. The Mix is the music store.

I looked to Troy, speechless, but he just shrugged with a nod. "Sure," he agreed.

Sharpay smiled. "Perfect, so let's all get going," she demanded, already standing up.

I stood, walking slowly behind Troy. I turned to Sharpay, glaring. She smiled at me. 'Talk to him,' she mouthed to me before going on her merry way.

"Brie, you comin'?" Troy said from in front of me, making he turn. He was walking backwards, staring at me with a questionable gaze.

I picked up my pace. "Uh, yeah," I muttered, catching up to him.

We walked in silence for a minute or two. "You didn't have to make Sharpay volunteer you to go to the arcade, you know," he commented. I looked up at him, speechless again. "I know you suck at the games, and if you wanted to talk, all you had to do was ask," he told me.

"It wasn't my idea," I mumbled. "She volunteered me because she's under this impression that I l-"I stopped myself.

"That you?" Troy questioned.

I cleared my throat. "That I should apologize for being mean to you at The Spot," I filled in. Oh, nice one, it fits well. "You're new, and I had no right to-"

"It's okay, Brie," Troy cut me off. I really wish people would let me finish my own sentences. "If you don't want to be friends with me, I can't do anything about it. It sucks, I mean, Chad talked about you a lot when we spoke on the phone, I thought it would be cool if we could be friends, but you obviously don't like me," he explained as we reached the arcade.

It was earrily empty. Odd. I stopped and faced him. "It's not that," I denied. I'm stupid. "I don't have any reason not to like you," I told him. "I don't understand you, that's all," I said.

"I don't understand why you can be friends with Chad, but not me," he replied. "I get it, this school I am about to go to is run my cliques, that's gay, and stupid, but I get it. Some schools are like that, but you're friends with Chad, what is so different about me?" he asked.

Chad doesn't make me feel the way you do. "Chad didn't have a choice, we grew up together, we became best friends, when we went to high school, we didn't see why that should change. You, you're new, and you're already popular, and on the basketball team, and you have a choice," I told him.

"I told you, I don't want to be like I used to," Troy broke in. "I don't want to be just the basketball guy, there is more to me than just basketball, and it's time people see it," he stated. "At this school, if I can play basketball, I will, but I also want to actually try at school, not just slide but with C's. I want to do more than just practice and train for the scouts, I want to have fun, and hang out with my friends. I want to find an old shitty car and fix it up, because I love fixing cars. I want to get a job because my dad never let me get one before. I want to do more, I don't know what yet, but I will," he finished.

"You can do all that with the popular kids," I mumbled.

"You really don't get it, do you?" he questioned. I shook my head. I don't. "I'm not like the popular kids, Brie," he stated. "I don't care about who is throwing the next party, which girl I should be fucking this weekend, or who is dating who, or what drama is going on. Do you know what it's like being insanely popular?" he asked.

I shook my head again. "Nope."

"Some people love it, I hated it. I always did," he told me. "People are always in your business, and want to know what you're doing, when you're doing it, why you're doing it, everything. You get weird looks in the halls, retarded gossip about shit you don't even know about, but apparently, it's happening to you. You don't know who your real friends are, or if your girlfriend seriously likes you, or just your popularity. And, being the basketball guy, everyone thought that that was all I cared about. All I should have wanted to do was play basketball. There is more to life than basketball, and I can finally live that way. I don't care what the popular kids say at my new school, I am going to be friends with who I want to be friends with, and I am going to be more than the basketball guy," he stated.

I let out a breath. "I'm sorry it was like that for you," I said lowly.

"It's not your fault," he replied. "It's not like I ever did anything to change it. I didn't try to be friends with anyone other than other jocks, or popular kids. I didn't actually try in school, and teachers let me slide by. I played basketball when I was told to, and I put up with it all," he said. "I'm sick of it by now, part of me doesn't even want to join the team, but I can't let Chad down, and part of me still loves the game."

"Troy, you scare me," I confessed, looking into his eyes.

He pushed hair out of eyes. "Me? Why?" he wondered.

"You're changing things," I answered. "I've never seen Chad this happy to actually be hanging out with another guy. He has Ryan, but come on, have you seen Ryan?" I asked. "Sometimes, he's more of a girl than I am," I said, making Troy laugh. "He's not gay, but when you grow up with Sharpay, she has to rub off on you. Chad does have other guy friends, but he mainly hangs out with us. And, even though I do hang out with Chad, so many kids at our school thinks it's odd, and weird, and some kids even think it's wrong. We aren't supposed to be friends, that's just how it is. Now you live here, and Chad's in love with you, and you're changing things. You're already saying screw what the other kids think, and that's new. I don't like new, I don't like change, so tried not to like you," I told him.

Troy looked at me for a moment wordlessly.

"I probably didn't make any sense, did I?" I questioned. "Things have always been the same here-"

"It's okay, Brie," he cut in again. Ugh, when will the sentence cutting stop? "Maybe I don't understand everything you're saying, I don't even think you do, but it's okay," he said. "Some people just don't like change, but things have to change, Brie," he told me. "If things don't change, you don't grow, get more experiences, you won't evolve," he stated.

I let out a breath. I can't go on about half of it, about how he makes me feel, that's the change I really don't like nor understand. He looked into my eyes, catching my gaze. Like normal, I shivered for no good reason. This time, he didn't grin, he didn't smile, he just shrugged off his hoodie.

"Here," he offered, walking up to me, and swung it around my shoulders. I slipped my arms through the holes. His hands didn't leave me, they stayed holding onto the opening off his hoodie. I realized how much taller he is than me. I'm short, too short, and he isn't exactly tall for a guy, but he's a head taller than me. I noticed how good he smelled, too. Should boys smell good? It wasn't too much Axe like so many boys do these days, I don't think it even is Axe. His eyes never left mine as we stood there silently, looking into each others eyes. When his body shifted, and he leaned down in, I snapped out of trance.

"I, um, do you wanna play a game or something?" I questioned him softly, my eyes finally breaking from his.

Troy glanced around. "Sure, what can you actually play and do good in?" he asked me.

"I- most likely nothing," I answered honestly. He laughed. "Don't make fun of me, I'm not good in with hand eye coordination, I'm a flincher," I admitted. "The best I can do in basketball is the granny shot," I told him.

He laughed harder this time. "Now that you're friends with me, Brie, that is going to change," he informed me, throwing an arm over my shoulder so we were walking.

"What is with the Brie?" I questioned him, stopping at whatever game he led me to.

"I don't know, I like it," he replied, shrugging. "No one else calls you it, and I like to stand out," he told me.

I raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't want to stand out Mr. Basketball Guy," I reminded him.

"I don't want to be popular, I want to stand out to you," he corrected himself.

I turned towards the game. "Hate to break it to you, Bolton, but you're already popular," I stated. "Pinball? We're playing Pinball?" I asked him.

"You said you're video game retarded, I thought we'd start out on an easy one," he responded. "And, I didn't try to be popular, Chad made met that way. Can we get off this popularity subject? It's stupid, and I don't care about it," he wondered.

I let out a breath. "I don't care, but I think I am a little bit more skilled than for Pinball," I assured him.

"Show me," he challenged, putting fifty cents in my hand.

I nodded, slipping the coins into the machine. I pulled the lever, and a ball shot up, then fell back down. Troy started laughing. "I don't know how this thing works!" I insisted.

His laughing slowed, and I felt him behind me. He took a hand of mine in each of his. A breath caught in my throat. He guided my hands to the sides of the machine. "Here," he said, pressing his fingers into mine. I felt the buttons.

"Th-thanks," I stuttered, my heart rate going through the roof, and tingly feelings shooting up my arm.

"I'll help you with this one," he volunteered, quickly pulling the lever.

When the little ball came rolling down to the slappy-things he pressed my fingers into the buttons, causing his body to jerk into mine. After a few jerks, he pinned me to it, his body behind me, pressing up against me. Tingles were running threw my body like blood. I felt overheated, especially with his hoodie on mine. My breathing escalated, and I hoped he wouldn't notice.

Finally, after what seemed to span forever, the ball fell through the slot after Troy's last jerk missed. "It's not the funnest game in the world, but it's a classic," he muttered in my ear. Like, he was directly in my ear, I felt his breath on my skin. I held in the shiver this time.

I cleared my throat. "Uh-huh," I agreed, trying to compose myself.

"Did you like it?" he questioned, his mouth never leaving.

I turned a little, my face in line with his. I wasn't sure what he was asking. Do I like him touching me, or the game? Seeing as he doesn't know what he does to me, I doubt he's asking the first question. "I'm not sure," I answered both.

Without speaking, and in one swift movement, Troy's lips were on mine. Maybe he was asking the first question. I was stunned for a moment, but Troy slowly began to move his lips with mine. My whole was bursting in feelings I've never felt before. It was like a bomb went off in my stomach, making everything go to mush and goo, but in a really good way.

Our kiss was slow, sweet, his his lips were soft and warm against mine. He must have enjoyed it, because he turned my whole body so he was pinning me against the machine again, only I was facing him now. His hands cupped my cheeks after, as my hands gripped his t-shirt.

It wasn't more than just a kiss, a pretty long one, but it wasn't more than that. He didn't push for any more, and truthfully, being a hardly kissed girl, I'm probably not ready for more than a kiss. It was nice, more like incredible, and made me feel things I never have before.

Troy removed his lips from mine when I was out of air. I breathed heavily for a moment or two, a foggy feeling overtaking me. My eyes felt glassy, and it was like a cloud enveloped my brain. I shook it off, the realization that I practically just made out with Troy hitting me.

"Oh, my God," I said under my breath, slightly mortified. How did that happen? Why did I keep letting it happen? Why do I want to do it again so much, and why did I like it?

"You can say that again," Troy responded in the same low tone.

His hands left me, and one of them caught my own. I looked down at our hands linked together, speechless. I- what is going on here? His hand lifted to his heart and pressed my palm to it. I felt the rapid beat, but it was hard to pick up. Why is his heart beating as fast as mine? Wait, does he like me too. When did I decide that I like him? I have effectively confused myself. Am I seriously this stupid?

I was about to say something, then make a quick exit, but Troy's lips touched mine again. It dumped everything going on in my brain out. I began to kiss him back, more naturally this time, even with the bomb and fireworks going off inside me.

After a minute, my hand slipped from his heart and I ripped my lips from his. I quickly got rid of the foggy feeling before moving away from him, and out of the arcade all together.

I sprinted to the nearest bathroom, pulling my phone out as I took the biggest stall, the handicapped one. I sent out an SOS text message to my friends.

_Need help. in bathroom near arcade.._

I waited for them to rescue me for a few minutes. I tried not to think about Troy, or the fact that even though I'm wearing a hoodie, his hoodie, I'm cold.

"Gabi?" Sharpay suddenly called in.

I opened the stall door, ushering them inside. We're the only people in the bathroom at the present time. I guess it's a slow day for the mall. "What's wrong?" Taylor wondered, her voice low. "Why are you wearing Troy's hoodie?" she asked a second later.

"I, well, we kind of, no we did," I began to explain. "I may have, you know, practically made out with him in the arcade," I spilled the beans.

Sharpay instantly grinned. "Yeah? How far'd ya get?" she questioned.

"Sharpay, this isn't a good thing!" I exclaimed. "I kissed him, actually, he kissed me, but I kissed him back, and," I stopped. "Does it always feel that good?" I wondered aloud. "Scratch that, don't answer it-"

"I want to know how good it is," Sharpay replied, cutting me off yet again.

Taylor stepped in. "Why don't we all step back here, and evaluate this situation here," she suggested. I nodded silently, biting my lip. "How did the talk go?"

"I, uh, I would say good, seeing as it led to us making out," I answered honestly. "We spoke around him, and me, and popularity, and I guess we're friends," I went on.

"What happened after?" Sharpay asked, excitement laced in her voice.

I tried to keep my anger in. "Sharpay, can you please try to be a little mature right now? This is not a good thing," I assured her.

"What? Are you kidding me?" she questioned in return. I nodded. "This is a fucking amazing thing! You're finally stepping out of your shell and acting like a normal teenager. There is more to life than school, you know. Live a little, kiss a little, kiss Troy a little more," she told me.

I opened my mouth to respond, when Taylor cut in again. "Gabi, what happened after you two talked out your issues?" she put us back on track.

"We played pinball. I tried, and failed, and he helped me. He stood behind me, and pressed me against the game," I said. "When the ball finally went down the hall, he asked me if I liked it, I said I wasn't sure, and next thing I know we were kissing," I finished.

Sharpay smiled. "Look at the goofy grin on your face," she cooed.

I realized she was right, and removed it. "This is serious," I reminded her.

"Yes, it is, because you like a boy who likes you," she agreed.

I shook my head. "No, I don't like him, I-"

"Gabriella, how are you this emotionally retarded?!" Sharpay said louder, and Taylor shushed her. Sharpay ignored her, taking my by the shoulders, and pinned me against the wall. "Gabriella, Troy is hott, and funny, and nice, and hott, and sweet, and stares at you all the time, and hott," she listed off. I guess we all know where her mind is. "Get the fact that he likes you through your head. A boy liking you is a good thing, and for you, it's about fucking time," she insisted. "You like him, no matter how much you are denial about it," she went on.

"It's true, Gabi," Taylor agreed from behind Sharpay.

I opened my mouth, but they both shook ther heads. "You are in deep, deep, deep denial. G, you get butterflies when you see him, your heart rate picks up, your breathing does the same, you get nervous, but in a good way, you get sweatty palms, you get tingles, and I know you think about him. Admit it, you like him, I'd even go as far as you're falling for him," she told me.

"Falling for him? I've barely known him for a week!" I replied.

"It doesn't matter. You like him, but you keep denying it, even to yourself, why?" she questioned me, letting me go.

I pushed off the wall, letting out a breath. "I-I don't know!" I responded.

"How can you be this emotionally retarded?" Sharpay repeated to me. I really don't like that sentence.

"Your sister's are both more than open to love, even your brother's, why is it so hard for you?" Taylor questioned in a nicer way.

I shrugged, avoiding eye contact. "Do you know how many times I saw my sister's cry from broken hearts?" I asked in a low voice. "Do you know how many times I had to listen to them cry about how hard it was to be so sad because they trusted one guy with a portion of their heart, and the guy just squashed it without giving a damn?" I questioned. "Do you know how many girls I've seen my brother's drop without giving a fuck themselves? Troy is a basketball player, just like them, what makes him any different?"

"Gabi-" Sharpay started.

"And, what about you, Shar?" I wondered. "Wasn't it you last year who was so depressed because Will dumped you three days after taking your virginity? It was you Taylor and I had to bring back to life because you were so hurt," I reminded her.

"What about Chad?" Taylor brought up. "What about him? He plays basketball, he is popular, he hangs out with those douches, but he isn't like them, you can't judge someone like that," she told me.

I was silent for a moment, the realization of how much I truly like Troy dawning on me. I am emotionally retarded, and I am really good at being in denial.

"Do you think Chad would be best friends with someone who treats girls like shit?" Taylor asked. "You know Chad, he's your best friend, you know kind he is on the inside, and someone like him, he couldn't be best friends with someone like that," she stated.

"Taylor I-" I stopped. "I can't open my heart up," I confessed. "Not when I've only known him for a few days, not when I am this messed up inside, and not when I am this scared."

* * *

**There a long-er chapter! I like it... different, huh? **

**Review please! If as many of you how favorited/alerted this, reviewed, I would be a happy, happy girl! Please, I need me some happiness!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	5. The Future Freaks Me Out

**I want more reviews! I am needy, I know!**

**Longest chapter yet!!!  
Give me some good feedback because of this.**

**Things keep on changing..**

**Lei: I do realize my grammar is horrible. I have never had the best English teachers, therefore I am not too good. If you would like to send me a PM with some tips, it would be much appreciated. Keep reviewing please!**

**Sally: What makes you think she is not indeed 'pure'? I never said anything hinting she wasn't, I thought it was rather apparent.**

**THE OUTFIT inside is what V wore in the 'Say Okay' video, only changed a little. Look up pictures for a visual if you need. A little info because I am this much of an obsessive freak, the outfit Troy wears to the party is what he is wearing in the court house in 17 Again... I remembered.... haha. **

**Keep reviewing!**

* * *

I rock too fast for love I'm footloose in my Velcro shoes  
What's up with Will and Grace?  
I don't get drum and bass  
The future freaks me out

The Future Freaks Me Out, by Motion City Soundtrack

* * *

School started the next day, and you would think everything would go back to normal, but like always, I am wrong. Troy's been taken under the wing of my brothers, and thus been deemed practically a prince here at East High. He is one of those princes that are in line for the throne too, not waiting for someone to die first. The kings are my brothers, of course.

I still haven't spoken to Marcu and Luke since our fight over break. I didn't even get a ride with them to school. Unfortunately, the good friend that Chad is, he offered to give me a ride until I make up with them. That means seeing Troy every morning, who I haven't seen since our kiss(es) in the arcade yesterday. After my little bathroom revelation, I was quickly escorted home by Sharpay and Taylor, who didn't say anything more about it. I was really glad they didn't, I didn't want to talk about Troy anymore.

Yes, I have finally accepted I like him. I am darn good at denial, I guess. I do like Troy, I like him so much, but that doesn't mean I am gung-ho to date him. I am scared as hell now. I like him so much, and I barely know him, the thought of getting to know him more, then liking him more, scares me even more.

I'll admit he gives me new emotions and feelings I never have had before, however that is just all the more reason for me to be scared of the whole situation. I don't even know what he is really feeling. Did he just kiss me to kiss me? Is it because we were that close and in the right position? I don't know what he's feeling, I don't know what is going on his head, I don't really know what is going on in my head.

I am really confused with everything right now. I like him, but I don't know him well, and he doesn't know me well, and it doesn't help I don't know what I am feeling. I really don't know how to respond when I see him with other girls, and I feel jealousy. I don't have the right to be jealous, I don't have the right to be annoyed when he hugs another girl, even when that girl is Allison Stanley.

I don't like her, I haven't for years. It all began in eighth grade when she died her hair blond, and she came into her growing chest. Then, the summer before nineth grade, she got a nose job. I don't even know why, her nose was fine. At least Sharpay had a reason her nose job, Allie elected for one. Finally, she secured herself as being practically the most popular girl in our grade when she became head cheerleader and dated Patrick Jenkins, who at the time, was the most popular guy in our grade. She's become a complete bitch since then, she's a whore, and has hooked up with both of my brothers.

"Ella, are you listening to me?" Chad wondered during free period. We're in the library so I can finish some homework, and he's complaining he's in the library.

I shook my head. "Uh-uh," I confirmed, pressing a few buttons on my calcuator.

"Can you please step out of math world for a second?" he questioned, waving his hand in front of my paper.

I shook my head again. "Uh-uh," I repeated. I'm in ALL AP classes, it takes work to stay on top of things. The only thing I have with Troy is lunch, well, and free period, but everyone has free period. I am thankful that that is it.

"Then, I am leaving, there is a basketball game in the gym," he told me, standing up.

"Isn't there a game tonight?" I asked, never looking up. "Can't you all wait a few hours before becoming sweaty pigs?" I wondered. Troy's on the team, and is already starting in the game tonight. Coach is in love with him.

Chad was quiet for a moment. "Uh, let me think about that, no," he replied. "What has your knickers in a twist?" he questioned me.

At this, I had to stop working, and glance up at my friend. "My what in a huh?" I asked him, pulling my strap up my shoulder that fell. I'm wearing a pair of comfy blue jeans my sister's or Sharpay did not make me buy, they are comfy, and flare at the ankle, but aren't baggy. I matched them with a sleeveless top that has brown fabrics covering my chest, all different shades of brown, and from there to the tops my jeans is white. If I raise both my arms, you can see my stomach, but other than that, it covers everything. My sister's did buy this shirt. I also wore a pair of brown flip flops, putting my hair up in a neat bun, a simple necklace, and a few brown beaded bracelets also.

"Why are you so pissy?" he phrased better.

I shrugged, finishing up my final math problem. "Nothing, just school work, you know I take on a lot," I answered, closing my book with a bang.

"You should be used to it by now, El. I'm going to the gym to make fun of the freshman," Chad told me, already bouncing the basketball he carries with him everywhere. The librarian won't like that.

I sighed. "Be nice to Vince!" I called after him, gathering up all my school work.

I made my way to my locker afterwards. As I tried to think of what I would need for the rest the day, Sharpay came up to me. "OhmiGod, you have no idea what you just missed," she squealed.

"I'm sure I don't," I agreed, digging my way through the hell that is my locker. I have hoodies, gym clothes, shoes, and so much old homework assignments in here, it's crazy. Everything is slightly organized, but it's still a hellhole.

"Taylor and I were in the gym, watching the guys play their game," she started, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "And, when Troy was tagged out, Allison Stanley came over," she informed me. The guys have their own way of playing for fun. It's basically tagged basketball. They play it four on four, and when one of them gets tired, they tag another guy on the sidelines, and he plays in his spot.

"Yay?" I responded. I was a little let down Allie is still getting to him. She hates being called Allie these days, so of course, I remain calling her by the nickname.

This morning, I had to watch as Allie instantly attacked Troy this morning with a hug, then dragged him off to where all the populars hang out. I thought Troy didn't want to be popular? He sure isn't trying hard to _not_ be one of them. "Gah-bee," Sharpay whined. "Will you listen to me?" she questioned, but I didn't respond so she could continue. "She asked him out. She asked him out right there in front of all of us," she told me.

Really? She came over to tell me this when she knows I like him? "Shar-"

"I said listen," she reminded me. "She asked him if he would take her to the after party in her slutty little way," she went on. "And, Troy said no!" she exclaimed. No? No. No! He said no! I mean, uh, okay. "Troy Bolton, practically the third most popular guy in school said no to the head cheerleader, who thinks she is the most popular girl in school."

I nodded, trying to keep myself from squealing like her. I'm still scared, remember? "That's good," I commented.

"Good? Good! That's amazing!" she insisted. "He said no, and he said no because he wants you," she stated.

"Sharpay, he does not want me," I assured her, pushing books into my shoulder bag before slamming my locker door. "Yes, Sharpay, he kissed me, but-" I stopped myself. "Don't push me okay?" I told her.

She stepped forward. "I'm not pushing you, I'm merely saying that he does like you, even if you don't see it," she replied. "Come on, everyone is in the gym," she said, looping an arm through mine.

Not everyone is in the gym, just most of our friends, plus a few onlookers. Chad wasn't in the game, but I could tell he had already played for a turn. He was sitting with Taylor, making her laugh. Troy was in the game, along with my brothers. As we sat on the bleachers, I saw how much shorter he was compared to the rest of the guys. He wasn't my kind of short, but he is short_er. _He is very good though, it's probably because he is short, so the rest of the guys underestimate him. He has a high jump too, which helps.

"Hey, did you start Fley's assignment?" Taylor broke into my thoughts.

I turned to her. "Uh, yeah, I finished it," I answered. Taylor and I are in many of the same classes, almost all. We have AP English, AP algebra, AP history, and AP physics together. I have creative writing with Sharpay and Chad, and I have gym with a few friends, Kelsi and Martha, and pottery with Ryan, which finishes up my schedule. Gym switches with health next semester, and that thankfully happens in a little over a month. I manage to pull an A in gym, but just barely. I hate it.

"Already?" she asked.

I nodded. "Mm-hm, I did most of it in class, then finished in the library," I explained. Ms. Fley is our math teacher. She's cold, and mean, and loves homework. She doesn't grade the homework, though, and trusts that we do it. So, naturally, most of us don't do it. Every Friday, she gives a quiz, and you can use the homework to help you, so I try to do most of us. She doesn't usually give homework on Friday's, but she did this Friday. I think she was having a bad day.

"Eh, I don't wanna do it," Taylor whined. Taylor is nerd, like me, but homework on Friday's sucks. Most my teachers are alright, not too much homework, just mildly hard tests, and a few projects here and there.

"It's not hard," I assured her, my eyes moving back to the basketball court.

"Maybe for you, Einsteinette," Chad mumbled, his eyes on the game also. "Ouch, Tay!" he mentioned a moment later, making me assume she smacked him. I hate that nickname.

I wasn't really watching the game, more specifically, I was watching Troy. He is.. graceful on the court. It seems that the game, the movements, everything is natural for him. He laughed at something Marcus said before giving a little jump, causing the ball to effortlessly pop out of hands, and go through the hoop in a swish. All the guys on his team cheered, including Troy.

After, he turned back towards us, a victorious smile on his face. "Gabi, we're going to go to the bathroom real fast," Sharpay said next to me, followed by noise on the bleachers.

As they went down, Troy jogged over, hopping up the first few bleachers. "Danforth, you're in," he stated, walking up the rest.

I opened my mouth in shock. Is this a set up? Taylor and Sharpay leave only for Troy to come? Ugh, they are so dead.

Troy sat down next to me, a little sweaty, but not smelly. It wouldn't matter, he's in his practice uniform. "You've been avoiding me," he commented, picking up a water bottle I didn't know it was there.

"I wouldn't say that," I responded, clearing my throat, and sat up straighter.

He smiled at me, swallowing. "I would," he said. "You don't talk to me, when you see me coming, you turn around, you barely look at me, you don't even talk in the same conversation I do at the lunch table, you're silent in the car, need more reasons?" he asked me.

I bit my lip. "Troy, I," I stopped. "I don't know, I don't know what to say," I offered weakly, but honestly.

"How about hi, how are you, do you like this school?" he suggested.

I shrugged silently. "You seem to be fitting in just fine," I told him. He's fitting in too well if you ask me.

"That doesn't mean I like it," he replied. "You shouldn't assume things, Brie, you know what they say," he mentioned.

I stood up, bringing my bag with me. "I have to go," I muttered, trying to step around him, but he stood to block my path.

"Brie, don't go," he said in a low tone, grabbing my hand.

A breath caught in my throat. "Troy," I started, but wasn't sure what to say. I want to kiss you again. Why did you kiss me? Do you like me too? I don't know.

"I know what happened the other day was something you weren't expecting, and if you tell me you don't want it to happen again, it won't," he promised me. I didn't know how to respond. I want it to happen again, that doesn't mean it should. "I understand you're freaked out about it, and I can't explain to you how it happened, but why'd you run away?" he asked me.

I cleared my throat, trying to wriggle my hand free from him, but that only resulted in him lacing them together. That doesn't help this situation, especially since my brothers can easily see us. "Troy, I can't do this right now," I told him.

"Can't or won't?" he questioned in return.

"Both," I quickly answered. "I don't want to do this right now and I can't do this right now. My brothers are right over there, Troy. You have no idea how protective they can be of me," I informed him, finally removing my hand from his.

Troy shrugged. "I don't think they see me as a threat, do you?" he wondered.

I nodded. "Yes, you're a prime threat, the threat," I corrected him. "Just because they are nice to you, and you're good at basketball, doesn't mean they like you," I told him. "They're twins, evil twins, plus they're diabolical, so I wouldn't tell them much about anything if I were you," I instructed.

"You mean about us?" he questioned.

I bit my lip. "There is no us," I replied. "We're just.." I trailed off. "We're acquaintances," I insisted.

Troy raised his eyebrows. "I don't know, I thought we were a little more than that," he responded.

"You were wrong," I said as the bell rang. "I have to get to class," I added, already backing up. "Good luck in the game tonight, I'm sure you'll do great," I told him before turning around and finishing my way down the bleachers and leaving.

On Friday's, before the game, Taylor, Sharpay, and I usually hang out at Sharpay's house. We finish up homework, talk, watch movies, whatever we want. Sharpay and Taylor get ready for the game there (I usually wear what I wore to school to the game). We go to the game, then come back to Sharpay's, and get ready for whatever we do after. We don't always go to the after parties, sometimes, but not all the time. We hang out with each other, hang out at someone's house, drive around, anything we want to do. My curfew isn't until midnight, just about the same time as theirs.

Right now, I'm on Sharpay's comfy circle chair, finishing up my homework. "Gabi!" Taylor yelled, so I looked up. "What are you doing your essay on?" she questioned, obviously having said it before, but I didn't hear her.

"Oh, um," I started, scratching my head. "Well, Romeo and Juliet fell in love at such a young age, and they believed it to be true, even though they were so young. It's like how so many teenagers believe they are in love, but it's not true," I explained to her. "I wish she wouldn't make us hand write these essays," I mumbled a moment later. For the essay, we're supposed to link Romeo and Juliet's love to being in love today. I chose the easy way out, the obvious link.

"So, teenager's can't fall in love?" Sharpay asked from her bed, painting her nails.

"They can," I corrected. "There are rare times, like with Taylor and Chad, but for everyone else, it's not the same," I said. "Usually, it's just hormones and too much physical attraction. Not many high school couples actually last, let alone make it through college, then get married," I told them.

Sharpay nodded. "Is that what you and Troy feel for each other? Merely physical attraction?"

I sighed, dropping my pen. "I- maybe," I answered. "I don't want to talk about Troy," I stated. "Ever since he moved here, most of my conversations lately are all about him, and there is more to me than my crush," I insisted. "There is school, and family, and you guys," I listed off. That's it? That's sad.

"Gabi's right," Taylor agreed from Sharpay's desk she doesn't really use. "All we have done is hound her about him lately," she said.

"Maybe that's because since he's gotten her, she's magically turned into a girl, and is falling in love with him," Sharpay replied.

I rolled my eyes. "I am not falling in love with him!" I exclaimed. "I like him, yes. Liking someone that you barely know is different than falling in love with someone you know very well," I assured her. "Again, we're talking about him!" I reminded them.

"Sorry," Sharpay mumbled. "I just know you could be happy with him," she mentioned.

"Well, I'm fine with my life now, so leave me alone," I replied, going back to my essay.

She cleared her throat. "Actually, you aren't fine, you're fighting with your brothers remember?" she asked me.

I nodded. "So? I always fight with Marc and Luke," I responded, running a hand through my hair.

"Yes, you do, then when you make up, nothing ever changes," she told me.

"That's true," Taylor put in, still thinking of something for her essay. I don't know why it is taking her so long, she can just as easily as I can write an excellent essay on the obvious link. I think she just wants to stand out.

Sharpay nodded. "This time, I think we should teach them a lesson," she stated.

"We?" Taylor questioned, obviously still paying attention to us.

"Well, Gabi, and with the help of us," Sharpay corrected. "You are seventeen, you do great in school, you don't get in to trouble, there is no reason Marcus and Lucas shouldn't trust you," she said.

I nodded. "I know," I mumbled.

"Tonight at the party, we are going to show them you can take care of yourself," she informed me.

"How?" Taylor wondered.

"Gabi is going to be doing most of it, of course," Sharpay started. "We're going to dress her in something that shows how beautiful she is, but not too slutty, and you're going to go to that party, and flirt with boys-"

"Im going to what?" I asked, breaking her off. I don't know how to flirt. And, what does she mean by 'not too slutty?' I don't want to dress in anything remotely slutty.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "You're going to flirt with boys, have fun, and drink a little. Ignore them, show them you can take care of yourself," she insisted.

"But, I don't want to flirt with boys or drink," I replied. "Now that I mention it, I don't even want to dress slightly slutty," I added.

Taylor sighed. "I really don't want you two get into a fight right now," she commented. "Gabi, it's one night, one night that you'll flirt with a few boys, hang out with us, have fun, and drink half a beer," she told me. "It's not a big deal," she assured me.

"No, because you two always promise to hang out with me at these parties, but you get horny with Chad," I told Taylor. "And, you just get horny," I said towards Sharpay. "I'm left alone, looking like an idiot, and bored until we decide to leave."

"We won't leave you," they both promised.

"You guys always say that too!" I insisted.

Sharpay let out a breath. "Gabi, if you do this tonight, I guarantee it will help with your brothers, and next week, after the game, we'll do what you want," she ensured me.

Taylor nodded in agreement. "We'll go see a bad movie, eat at The Spot, drive around, anything," she promised.

I let out a breath, glancing down to my lap, then back to my friends. "Am I that much of a goody two shoes that going to a simple party and acting like any other teenage girl will piss off my brothers?" I wondered, my voice low.

"Gabi, you aren't a goody two shoes," Taylor assured me.

"Yeah," Sharpay agreed. "You do get into so many fights with your brothers for a reason," she said. "And, I happen remember last year when you told your mom you were sleeping over my house that led to the trek from hell," she added.

We all instantly laughed. That was when Chad and Taylor got into a fight when we were at Sharpay's house, and Ryan agreed with Chad, so the girls all left. We took Sharpay's car, which ran out of gas. Because of this, we had to walk four miles to the nearest gas station in the middle of the night. Of course, all of us were out of cell phone range. The gas station was closed, so we had to steal it, but that is a whole other story. When we finally got back to Sharpay's car, it had a flat, so we had to push it back to the gas station, then sleep in it until morning when the gas station opened. We called Taylor's step dad to get us, proceeded to get yelled at by him, then we didn't talk to the guys for weeks.

"Good times," I wailed, unable to stop for a few moments. That was the beginning of summer. It sucked balls at the time, but it so funny now.

"A goody two shoes does not do that. You were the one who figured out how to steal the gas, remember?" Sharpay questioned.

I nodded. "Yep. You two said because I figured out how to do it, I had to steal it," I said. Mean bitches. I called them that at the time too.

"Plus, I seem to recall a girl who kissed Elliot Brooks because she felt like it at the time," Taylor mentioned.

I laughed at that too. "That was ninth grade! I only did it because Marc and Luke had teased me about boys, much like Chad did the year before, and I do not take well to teasing," I reminded her.

They joined me in laughing. "Then, Elliot followed her home," Sharpay remembered. "So, she made Felix scare him away," she said. I did do that. He was freaky. Very cute, but stalker-like. Not the kind of thing I want in a guy. I wasn't even fourteen yet, so I couldn't date him if I had wanted to. I did have two boyfriends before that, but that is a story for another time.

"Are you gonna do it, Gabi?" Taylor wondered, hope in her voice.

"Are you gonna sex it up tonight to make your brothers realize how grown up you are?" Sharpay questioned.

I nodded. "Yep." I don't think I have a choice.

I am forced to the basketball games every Friday, whether they are away or at home. My mom goes, my little brothers go, my dad tries to make it, my whole family gets into the hysteria that is basketball around here. I don't sit with them, but I know if I didn't show up, and lied about it, my mom would just know. This would lead to an unneeded lecture, probably in Spanish, which would annoy me more. Spanish is not good when it comes to my mother. To avoid this, I just go.

We managed to grap seats a quarter the way up the bleachers, then sent Ryan off for food, like always. Food is one of the main reasons I don't drag myself to the games, the food is so good. Ryan invited Kelsi to hang out with us. That, of course, made Sharpay jump to conclusions about their relationship (whatever it is) for ten minutes.

As the game began, I realized that I have never seen Troy play in a real game. Every time he played that I have seen him, it's for fun. I've only seen him play with my brothers or during tag basketball during free period. During those games, they are not being serious. They trash talk, make illegal moves, they play for fun. I noticed when he plays for fun, he is a lot happier. He seems to enjoy it more.

I liked watching him, but I didn't mind the fact that I did as I would have before. I know I like him now, I'm not denying it to others or myself anymore. I didn't mind as much when he would pop into my head whenever he did. It actually made me smile. I liked when I would look at him, and I saw him looking back. I welcomed the butterflies and everything else me makes me feel. I was scared he would hurt me if anything did ever happen, but I couldn't help but like him more, and I am barely speaking him. I knew liking these things more and more was not good, but I couldn't help it.

He was different on the court than the others. He was a smaller player, height wise anyways. He was quicker than everyone else. Somehow, he would appear where there was no other player, and he was open, so he always got the ball. How does he disappear like that? Don't you usually always have someone blocking you? His best shots were closer three pointers, he was covert with lay ups too. He was not a dunker, I could tell. Although, I wouldn't put it past him to try.

I could tell with one game how much better Troy made the entire team. The Wildcats blew the North High Cheetahs out of the water, they had no shot at winning. Coach is officially in love with Troy Bolton. For the first time ever, I enjoyed a game. I enjoyed watching Troy move with grace and swiftness, I enjoyed cheering when he scored, I also boo'ed and aw'ed when he missed, however that was rare.

"Sharpay, I hate pink," I stated, looking over myself in the mirror after the game. I may have gotten a new wardrobe lately, but I don't exactly own slutty-ish clothes.

"Did we not agree on letting me make the choices here?" Sharpay replied, doing something to my hair painful to the back of my head I winced at. This is why I have avoided being a total girly girl all my life. I can't believe I was actually starting to not mind it before this.

I sighed. "Sharpay! I'm wearing pink! Pink!" I exclaimed. "I refuse to wear pink, hell, I refuse to wear these pants," I told her.

"Gabi, you look so sexy, there is no what in hell I am letting you change," she responded, turning me around. "Would it make you feel better if I give you a jacket?" she wondered.

I put my hands on my hips. "Um, yes, seeing as it's December!" I said loudly. "We live in New Mexico, the desert, it's chilly at night," I reminded her. "I would feel better if you gave me a shirt that covered my top half," I added. "Actually, I would feel a whole lot better if you have me normal pants!"

"Stop complaining," she muttered, going over to her closet. She must have known what jacket she was going to give me because she quickly took one out, and walked back over. "Here."

She handed me a black leather jacket that would go to my elbows and stop a little after my breasts. "Seriously?" I asked her.

"It's a jacket, Gabi," Sharpay insisted, her hands on her hips.

I tried to keep in my anger. "Sharpay, you put me in black leather pants, a pink revealing top, the hightest heeled boots I have ever worn, did something harmful to my scalp, put make up on me, pink make up, and how you are giving me barely a jacket to wear," I told her. "I am about to take Jimmy Choo and shove it-"

"Gabriella!" Taylor interrupted me, coming in from the bathroom.

I gasped at the clothes Sharpay gave Taylor. "Her top fits! Her pants aren't leather!" I whined. "This is so unfair. I agreed to slightly slutty, not turning me into a hooker!" I told them.

"Shar, this is a bit much," Taylor agreed.

"Ha!" I exclaimed.

Taylor gave me a mom look. "I like the top, I like the make up, I like the shoes, but the pants have got to go," she insisted, looking towards Sharpay. "And, the jacket, it's too leather-y."

Sharpay stepped back to evalute me. "They look great on her, though!" she muttered like a child. "Look at her ass and those legs!" she told Taylor.

Taylor stepped closer towards me. "Yes, Shar, that is true. But, we're seventeen, we want her to look like she is sexy and responsible, not like if a guy slips her a twenty, something could go on upstairs," she said with a shake of her head.

I crossed my arms. "I knew I looked like a hooker," I mumbled.

"If we were twenty, even eighteen and going to a club, this would be fine. This is not the best look for Gabriella to go to in a high school party in, especially one that her brothers are attending," Taylor finished, making me smile. No leather pants!

Sharpay groaned. "Fine, but I am exchanging the boots for peep toes," she compromised.

"Deal," Taylor agreed, going over to the mirror. Deal? What?!

Sharpay put me in a pair of black skinny pants that are ripped a little. They were more comfortable than the leather pants, so I was fine with that. I was also given a black thin belt that was made of big silver studs. The heels I could handle, they were comfier than the boots somehow. After I changed my pants, Sharpay said the leather jacket had to go, and I needed a some color. So, I was given a multi-color jacket, the main colors being pink, black, and white. At least this one fit, but it wasn't big enough to even zipper. Isn't that the point of a jacket? In the end, the only thing that pissed me off was that I am in pink.

I couldn't make them budge on that, though. Sharpay finished my hair, making it look messy-curly, but in a good way. I was happy she was done, it hurt. We went to the party soon after, I was actually happy about this. I just want to get this night over with. It's in Denny Fredric's house, he's a senior on the baseball team, plus a friend of my brothers. I quickly became aware of all the stares in the party. The stares came from mostly guys, all shocked that I, Gabriella Montez, am wearing something like this.

I have to admit, I did like some of the stares. It was nice getting a little attention, I just wish it wasn't because of my body. I mean, I've known everyone here for years, and now is the time they notice me, because I am wearing revealing clothing. It's sad. When I saw my brothers, I recieved the worst death stare in the world, they have never looked that angry, ever. I liked that too.

Even though Sharpay and Taylor promised to hang out with me, I should have known this would happen. After an hour, Taylor disappeared with Chad, and Sharpay all but vanished. Last time I saw her, she was flirting with Zeke Baylor. She went to dance, then boom, gone. Ryan is apparently on a date with Kelsi, so I can't hang out with him. This leaves me alone, with half the guys at the party trying to figure out how to get into my pants. The music is playing so loud, I am so hungry, plus thirsty, and I do not like the taste of beer.

I've just been wandering from room to room, sloshing the beer around in my cup, trying to find something to do. As I turned to walk around again, I ran into a body. "Josh," I gasped, almost spilling my drink on him. "I didn't mean to run into you," I told him over the music.

Josh Bauer, starter for the basketball team, star runner for the track team, and school sleaze ball smiled at me. "Don't worry about it," he assured me, scooting off the side of the people traffic, taking me with him. Um, okay. "I've never seen you around these types of parties before," he mentioned loudly, stepping closer.

I nodded, covertly stepping back. "My girlfriends forced me," I told him. "I was actually about to look for them to leave," I said.

"Why do you want to leave?" he questioned me. I don't want to talk to you was the first thing that came to mind. "We just found each other," he reminded me.

Really? He's barely looked at me in three years, and now he wants to talk? He's a jackass. "I know, but-" I was stopped by someone brushing roughly by me. I turned to see Marcus walking away from me, his fists curling in anger. I smiled in the victory I could tell was coming. "How are you, Josh?" I asked him.

He smiled widely. "I'm good, the game was great," he replied, leaning in again.

I nodded. "I know, Troy is amazing," I gushed.

Josh's smile shrinked. His hand began to rub the back of his neck. "He's alright," he said. He licked his lips, his eyes grazing down my body. I sighed. "You look really hott, Arabella," he complimented.

I glared at him. "My name is Gabriella, Josh," I stated. "Gabriella. Here's a hint, basketball boy, next time you want to hit on a girl, know her real name, especially when you've slept at her house, ate dinner at her house, and is good friend of her brothers," I told him, handing him my drink. Some slopped out onto his shirt. "Even if you had gotten my name right, nothing would have happened between us, so go find someone else to try and fuck," I stated, walking away.

I was angry, not that I at least attempted to flirt with him, but because he didn't know my name. He's been to my house plenty of times, hung out with me more, and he never bothered to remember my name when I was just plain ol' Gabi who wore comfy clothes and didn't dress like Allison? Jackoff.

I stormed through the kitchen, into the dining roomm, only to run into Troy. I hadn't seen him all night, I would know, I was looking for him. "Brie," he said in a surprised voice, noticing my appearal.

I couldn't help but check him out too. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans with a blue long sleeved shirt, and a white t-shirt underneath, matching it with white converse. He looked great. "Hi," I greeted, stepping away a little. "Sorry, I just-" I stopped. I don't know what to say.

"You look different," he stated, his eyes back on mine.

I nodded, expelling a breath. "I know, I hate it. I don't want to be here anymore, I want to go home, I need to find my friends," I told him.

"What happened?" he questioned and was accidentally knocked into me, bringing us closer to the wall, not to mention together.

I shook my head. "Never mind, I want to go home," I repeated. "I don't want to be here, I need to find Taylor," I said.

"Chad and Taylor went upstairs twenty minutes ago, Brie, I don't think they are exactly done yet," he informed me. I groaned. Wonderful. "And, Sharpay went out with Zeke to drive his new car, but that was half an hour ago," he added. Perfect.

I laughed sarcastically. "Great, they left my here to follow through on their plan, when it's failing, and I can't even go home now," I mumbled. "I am just going to walk," I said, already making a move to leave.

Troy caught my hand. "Wait, follow we," he insisted, leading me through the maze of people. I figured out he was trying to take me to a room when we he opened a few doors, but quickly closed them after for obvious reasons. This house is pretty big. "Finally," he muttered, flicking on a light as I found myself in an office. It had a couch, a computer, and a few book shelfs. He closed the door behind me, blocking out most of the noise.

I instantly went to the couch, taking off my shoes when I did. "It hurts being friends with Sharpay," I stated, massaging my own feet.

Troy laughed, coming to sit next to me. "I can tell," he agreed, sitting close to me, and I liked it. He turned his body towards mine. "Here, let me help," he offered, his hand resting on top of mine.

I raised an eyebrow. "You want to massage me feet?" I questioned him. "My feet?"

"Do you happen to have anything else I can massage? I'm good at it," he assured me, a smile on his face.

It made me smile back. "No, if you want, I guess, but usually people don't offer to massage other people's feet," I told him, letting him pull my foot into his lap.

"I don't have a foot problem," he mentioned, his hands beginning their movements. "Then again, it's not like I would touch Chad's feet or anything," he added, making me laugh. "Still want to go home?" he wondered.

I shrugged. "I don't know yet," I answered honestly. "Ouch!" I squeaked when he hit a sensitive spot the tough material annoyed.

"Sorry," he apologized, moving his hand away from the pink spot. "What happened that got you so worked up?" he asked, his eyes peering into mine.

"I don't want to talk about it," I mumbled, shrugging off my jacket. "Ugh, I hate this shirt," I groaned, pulling it down to cover my whole torso, only to have it pop up two inches again.

Troy smiled at me, his hands still massaging my foot. "You look good, just so you know," he mentioned. "You look nice in pink," he said.

"You obviously don't know me very well, I am not a pink girl," I admitted, a slight smile on my face.

"Then, why'd you wear it?" he questioned. He gives good massages.

I sighed. "I- it's a long story," I told him. "Sharpay and my brothers are involved, I didn't think this up," I muttered, running a hand through my hair.

"If you want my opinion, you look beautiful," he stated, his hands stopping. My breath caught in my throat. I've never been called beautiful by boy before. "But, you'd look more beautiful if you were comfortable," he finished, tapping my other leg for my other foot. I switched them. I wanted to kis him for saying that.

I couldn't help but smile at him. The butterflies in my stomach were present as always, and my legs were tingly, plus my heart was racing. I feel good around him, I like it.. "You did great in the game, Troy," I complimented. "I was actually entertained for once," I admitted.

He cracked a smile back at me again. "I'm not sure whether to say thank you or your welcome," he replied. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

I enjoyed more than the game. "You look happier when it's not an official game," I told him.

"You been watching me, Brie?" he responded.

I shrugged. "Maybe," I flirted.

"Your observations are correct, at least," he said. "Basketball isn't what it used to be," he sighed, his hand stopping, but he didn't make a move to remove my foot from his lap, so neither did I.

"Why?" I questioned, shifting closer to him.

His eyes left mine for a moment or two. "There is a lot of pressure," he started. "My dad always put so much of it on me. He always said it was always on me, I'm the playmaker, I have to make it happen," he went on. "I hated it. I'm not the only guy on the team, there are so many others, and they are good too. I may be better than the average guy, but I am far from the best. For some reason, though, I am always singled out," he told me. "I was happy I was moving here in the middle of the season, then Chad got me on the team, and I couldn't say no."

"You could have," I assured him. "It's your choice, not Chad's," I said.

"I didn't know how to say no," he rephrased. "I'm supposed to love it, I'm supposed to want to be on the team. I'm the playmaker, it's all I've known," he told me.

"I'm sorry nothing changed for you," I said in a low voice.

Troy's upper body leaned in towards mine a little. "Don't say sorry for something that it's your fault," he insisted. "I feel like all we talk about is me, tell me more about you," he urged, his hand sliding up my leg to my hand. They laced together.

"You know the basics; I am part of a big crazy Mexican family, I'm good and like school, you know my friends, what more is there?" I wondered, shrugging my jacket off.

He smiled at me, looking into my eyes. He didn't look at my chest at the time, like a guy like Josh would have. "There is so much more, Brie. What makes you laugh? What makes you want to cry? What is your favorite movie or band? Anything," he replied.

"Funny things make me laugh," I answered, making him chuckle. "How do you explain what makes you laugh?" I asked aloud. "I hate clowns, so they don't make me laugh. I don't see how a big guy in weird ass make up playing with toys can make someone laugh. It makes them look like an idiot. Chad makes me laugh, Sharpay and Ryan fighting makes me laugh, my brothers getting angry over a simple video game makes me laugh," I listed off.

"You aren't competitive? You don't get angry when you lose?" Troy wondered, sounding doubtful.

I shrugged. "It depends on what I am competing for," I told him. "In gym, no I don't care. When I am playing video games, I don't care, but usually I do dominate," I explained.

"I've seen you in the arcade," Troy reminded me. "You're not to great," he said.

I laughed. "I know, but that is when I don't care. Plus, an Xbox is different from those stupid arcade games," I insisted. "I care when I am playing board games, and I hate losing bets, but I hate admitting I'm wrong," I listed off. "I want to cry when I'm hurt, but I despise crying, so I try not to. I don't like when people tell me what to do. I'm independent, I don't like leaning on people unless I have to, or completely trust them. What about you?" I asked.

"Mm, I don't like popular kids in school thinking they are better than everyone else," he began. "I don't like losing, I'm competitive. I don't like when guys brag about their sex life," he admitted. I raised an eyebrow. "I don't see how telling other guys that you're practically a man-whore is cool," he told me. "Sure, with Chad, I may talk about it, but not in detail," he confessed. "I don't like when girls play games, or people who intentionally hurt others for their own amusement."

I bit my lip, scooching closer to him again.

"I like when people are honest with me, and don't underestimate me. I like winning, I like doing the best I can when I can, which is why I am actually doing well in school this year. I like my friends, my real friends, like Chad, who I know I can always count on. I like girls who are not like my ex-girlfriend," he told me. I looked curious. "She was a lot like Allison," he informed me. "And, I really, really like brunettes," he stated.

I licked my lips a little as he closed the distance between us. His lips were so soft, so warm, and gave me goosebumps. I couldn't help it when my hand wound up in his hair, his chestnaut hair that was knot free and soft and silky. His own arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer than I already was.

I don't know how to kiss, I've never really done it before, but with Troy, I felt comfortable. I felt comfortable, and aroused, and wanted more. I'm not exactly how sure I went from barely okay with making out with Troy, to wanting to wanting Troy to kiss me more, how much more, I wasn't sure.

Rght as I thought this, the door burst open, making me jump away from Troy as I wiped my lips. It was a kid I didn't know. "Oh, sorry," he apologized in a drunken laugh, then left as as suddenly as he came.

"I-I need to find my friends," I reminded not only Troy, but myself. I put my shoes back on quickly and I stood up only to have Troy tug me back down, this time, into his lap. "Troy," I started.

"No," he denied me. "I'm not letting you run away from me again, Brie," he stated. I bit my lip under his gaze. Wordlessly, he pressed his lips against mine, then kissed down my jawline and to my throat. My hand found it's way into his hair again, grabbing onto a clump of it. I held back a light moan. "I know you want this," he murmured against me neck, causing me to shudder involuntarrily. "So, why do you keep pushing me away and leaving?"

His head left my neck, and moved so he could look into my eyes again. "Troy, I'm not ready for this," I finished, standing again, but this time he let me. I reached for my jacket. "I want it, I like it, I enjoy it, but I can't do it," I stated, backing up slowly. "I'm sorry, if it helps."

"You're always sorry," he replied, standing up.

"I know," I agreed, opening the door and leaving.

I can't believe that just happened and I told him that and I left him there. I looked around for my friends, but they were still no where to be found. Frustrated, I went for the keg, and filled up a cup. I noticed my brothers watching me, judging me, glaring at me. It pissed me off. What have I done tonight other than dress more like Allison and Sharpay than myself? The only boy I have been with is Troy, but they couldn't have known about him. They literally drove me to drink more and more. That, and I was pissed at myself. I wanted Troy, I wanted to kiss him, I loved talking with him, but I wasn't ready to be vulnerable with him.

I thought this over, going on my fourth beer. You know, you don't notice how bad it tastes after a cup or so. That was when Troy found me, past tipsy, and filling up my fifth cup. "Troy!" I exclaimed, slightly slurred. I stumbled towards him, spilling some of my drink onto the white carpet. "Oopsy," I laughed.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, his hands on my hips, keeping me steady.

I nodded, bringing the cup to my lips. "I'm purrfect," I assured him, swaying some.

His eyes looked at the cup I was holding. "How much have you had to drink since I last saw you, Gabriella?" he questioned.

I held up five fingers, giggling. "And, I feel grrreat!" I stated, sipping again.

"Okay," Troy said, taking the cup from me. Hey! "I think you're done," he told me. "I'm pretty sure your tolerance isn't too high, so you're kinda drunk," he stated.

Giggling happened again. Hm, I don't normally giggle. "A little, but soooo what," I replied, stepping closer to Troy. "Imma good gurl, Troy, I wanna have fun," I told him.

"You don't have to get drunk to have fun, Brie," Troy replied.

Instead of thinking like I normally would have, I pressed my lips against Troy's. He kissed back for a moment, then pushed me away. "What?" I breathed, gripping onto his shirt. I noticed my brothers behind him, making me smile a little.

Troy noticed my eyes direction, and turned to see. I moved to kiss him again, but he pulled away. "Gabriella, I am not going to be that guy for you," he informed me.

"Whaddaya mean, Troy?" I asked him, leaning heavily on him.

"I'm not going to be the guy you use to show your brothers you are all grown up," he explained.

"H-how?" I questioned, my mind clearing with the conversation.

Troy let me go. "Call me after your hangover," he told me before leaving.

I was left alone once again, this time, my heart hurting a little more than I was ready for.

* * *

**Here ya go. Long and action packed.**

**Review please. This deserves many reviews, don't you think?**

**-- Kayleigh**


	6. With You

**I wish you all would review more, it would make me feel better about the story. Here is the next installment of the story..**

**I hope you like it. It is going to go very off course from here. I hope you all do realize I will be incorporating things from the original because I NEED to, I mentioned them in the later stories, you know? I can't have them not happen. They will just be written better and probably twisted a little.**

**I am sorry this is so late, I have been busy. It was my mom's birthday, I had homework and projects, and family things, and my best friend basically kidnapped me for almost four days, but it was fun! I've been hanging out with my gay boyfriend a lot too... haha, that's a bit of an inside joke just so you know... haha.**

**AND MY COMPUTER DECIDED TO DELETE THE ENTIRE THING AS SOON AS I FINISHED.. MAKING IT TAKE SO MUCH LONGER!**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

No one else would do,  
'cause with every kiss and every hug,  
You make me fall in love,  
And now I know I can't be the only one,  
I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,  
With the love of their life who feels..  
What I feel when I'm

With You, by Chris Brown

* * *

I woke to voices. They were familiar, but quiet, and I didn't want to open my eyes to see who it was. A throb resided in my head, a nasty taste was in my mouth, and the contents in my stomach, or lack thereof, were on the verge of being regurgatated.

I groaned, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep and not feel like complete shit anymore. This must be what death feels like, oh God, am I dying? No, why would I be dying? That would be stupid, and if I am dying, it's so sad I am dying a virgin. Maybe I could call Troy over here real quick and- I am dying and the first thing I think about is my virginity and Troy? I guess we know what my priorities are.

Wait, Troy. What the hell did I do?

Another groan escaped me, and I attempted to move, but that was the wrong thing to do. It just made me feel that I was sore all over. What the hell happened last night? After Troy, it goes blurry.

"There is Advil on the night stand," a twin told me, but I wasn't sure which twin at the moment.

I rolled over and took the three tablets, downing them with water. "This hurts," I whimpered, pulling the blankets over my head to block out the light. My eyes even hurt. I am NEVER drinking again, ever. Most of last night wasn't even fun and this is horrible.

"Remember it, 'cause the next time you drink this much, not only will we rat you out to Mami, we'll kick your ass," Lucas stated. I think it's Lucas, I'm ninety five percent sure. I am pretty good at telling the twins apart, which is a hard task because they are one hundred percent identical, right down to the birth marks. It is seriously weird.

"Never drink again," I mumbled into my pillow.

"Good," Marcus agreed. "And, next time you dress like that, we're putting you on house arrest and we'll convince Papi to hire a tutor to homeschool you," he added.

I shook my head. "No threats, sh," I pleaded, cuddling up in a ball. I want my mommy! That probably is not a good thing seeing as if she knew how I felt and why I felt it she would add yelling to the mix. That would be very bad, I might die from a head explosion.

"No shushing over here, we need to talk, baby sister," Lucas stated, sitting down on my bed.

My stomach churned. I need to get to the bathroom, real soon. "No talk," I whined.

"We don't care what you say," Marcus informed me. "So, shut up, listen, and agree, so we can leave," he ordered. "Last night you got drunk, you kissed a boy, and you dressed like a slut, a bad combination," he started.

I groaned. Do they have to yell this? "Any one of the three is a bad thing, all three is not lookin' too good for you," Lucas went on. "However, we know about how you told Josh off last night," he said.

"You told him to fuck off, we applaud that," Marcus told me. Those weren't my words, but I'll go along with it. "It made us realize that you did grow up with us, you know how to take care of yourself," he mentioned.

I nodded underneath my blankets to show them I am still alive. "As we drove you home last night after taking you away from the party kicking and screaming, literally, we talked as you were passed out in the back of our car," Lucas told me. "You are less than a year than us, and you can take care of yourself to a degree," he carried on. "We may have been a little too overbearing lately."

I scoffed lightly. A little? Lately? "Mami, Papi, our sisters, they are all sayin' we're keeping you back or somethin' like that, maybe they are right," Marcus commented. "We figure it's better to let you loose now while we can watch you rather than next year when we're off at college and you wrap a car around a telephone pull because you drove drunk," he said.

Thanks? "We're backin' off some, Gabi, but that doesn't mean we won't but into your personal life, or tell you what to do, it just means we'll attempt to think it through first," Lucas insisted.

I groaned in response. "Well, we'll cut back on the clothes shit, because you really do not dress like a complete slut, except last night," Marcus added. "Just so you know, Belle and Serena changed you last night, we didn't," he informed me. That is nice to know.

"Sure, we'll back off about what you wear, but you are never wearing that shirt you wore last night again," Lucas stated. "I will kick your ass," he assured me.

"I didn't chose to wear the shirt," I formed an actual sentence for the first time. "I wanted to show you I can take care of myself, I don't need you to protect me like you did when I was eight," I told them. "If I need you help, you know I will ask, but until then, try and leave me alone about my personal life," I said.

"Eh, we'll work on it," Lucas replied. "We can't be out of it completely, at least, not yet."

I sighed. "Listen, we told Mami you got into a fight last night with a friend, so that is why you are depressed in your room," Marcus told me. "She'll leave you alone today for the most part," he said.

"I suggest you throw up, shower, eat, throw up, then sleep some more," Lucas told me as they slid off my bed. "It'll be better after you wake up, trust me," he assured me and they both left.

I guess the plan worked for the most part, but I still made a fool of myself in front of Troy, drank too much, and feel like complete and total shit. Well, you win some, and you lose some.

For the rest of the day, I did as Lucas suggested. I threw up the nothing in my stomach, showered, made some mac and cheese, threw it up, and fell asleep to I Love the 90's on VH1. When I woke up, I did feel better, took some more Advil, then joined the family for dinner because that was what time it was.

One thing is for sure, while I don't need my brothers for everything anymore, I still need them. I don't know what would have happened if Marc and Luke weren't there last night. I'm grateful, and it made me remember that there are worse things that having older brothers who care for you, even if it is a little too much at times.

The next day, I decided to make it a family one. I did text and call Sharpay and Taylor to tell them I was pissed at them, that I made out with Troy, and I was ignoring them for the rest of the weekend. It was already Sunday, so I don't think they cared much. I was pissed once again they ditched me. Like normal, they got horny and left me all alone. They promised to hang out with me and didn't, so they now owe me, even if our evil plan did work. I played video games with my little brothers, hung out with my older brothers, had a long talk with my dad, went shopping with my sisters, then finished up some homework. After that, I was informed by my mother than it is my turn to go with her to the grocery store, unfortunately. In my family, we take turns because no one wants to do it.

I couldn't help when my eyes drifted to the Danforth's as my mother was backing the mini van into our driveway. I couldn't help but notice the teenage boy in the garage with his head under a hood, and the dark floppy hair on his head. I couldn't help but sneak off when my mother hollared for her sons to come take the mounds of bags out of the trunk. No one would notice I was gone, and I wanted to talk to Troy.

I should have been self-concious in my blue-gray slightly baggy sweatsuit I was wearing with my hair pulled back into a messy bun, and old boots on, but I wasn't. I wasn't wearing make up either, but I seriously didn't care about that one bit. I walked up the Danforth's driveway, noting Troy's dirty/sexy blue jeans, and tight grease-stained white t-shirt and original Chuck Taylor's. He looked really good.

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Uh, hi," I said aloud.

Troy's head turned. Once he saw it was me, he straightened and turned his whole body to face me. He was wiping his hands off on an old, red rag, and his eyes were bright. "Hey," he greeted back with a contagious smile.

"Hey," I repeated, smiling back at him.

He leaned back against Mr. Danforth's car. "So, how much did yesterday suck?" he wondered, tossing his red rag over onto a tool box.

"A whole bunch," I answered honestly, causing him to chuckle. "It was horrible, I don't know if I ever will drink again," I stated.

"I wouldn't go that far, just never drink that much again," he corrected me. "The first time it always the worst anyways," he commented, crossing his arms.

I nodded. "I was lucky my brother's were there to take me away before I did anything I would seriously regret," I mentioned. "Anything more I would regret, actually."

"Well, Brie, what exactly do you regret from that night?" he questioned me.

I bit my lip. "Kissing you," I replied. He looked down from my eyes. "No, not that first time," I quickly told him. "That, that I liked, I meant when I was drunk," I informed him. "I shouldn't have tried to use you like that, it was mean, and I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't drunk. I'm sorry," I apologized.

Troy sighed. "If you keep apologizing so much, Gabriella, people will start to think you're not being sincere," he told me.

"You're the only one I've been apologizing to, so it's up to you whether you think I am sincere or not," I responded. "I really am Troy," I added.

"I know," he assured me. "But, I really am sick of hearing it," he told me honestly.

I nodded. "I know," I mumbled. "You weren't even part of the plan," I began to ramble as I avoided eye contact. "Sharpay and Taylor devised his plan to show my brothers I can take care of myself, and well, it worked, but I didn't mean to get you involved. I would never do that to you. When you came to me, I was really drunk, so I wasn't thinking clearly and-"

"Brie," Troy cut me off. "I do believe you're sorry," he told me. "From now on, let's try not to get ourselves in a situation that includes us apologizing, okay?" he suggested.

I nodded, pushing a stray piece of hair behind my ear. "Deal," I agreed with a small smile.

"It seems to me that whenever we're together, we're fighting or flirting. I like the flirting, but I want to stop the fighting," he went on.

I felt blood rush to my cheeks. Damn. I hate blushing! "We- I'll work on it," I promised meekly.

Troy chuckled with a nod. "Good, besides, I'm a lover, not a fighter," he said, making me laugh a little too. "You're lookin' fantabulous today by the way," he mentioned, overlooking my appearance.

My cheeks stained pink in the cheeks and laughed nervously. "Shut up! It's Sunday," I reminded him, crossing my arms.

"I'm serious!" Troy insisted, laughing with me.

I smacked him on the chest. "If you're just going to continue to make fun of me, I'll leave!" I threatened.

He finished laughing. "Nah, I am being serious, Brie," he said in more of a serious tone. "Ever since I met you, you're all dolled up, or stumbling in high heels, it's nice to see you comfortable," he explained.

"Well, I'm turning into a girl," I told him. He raised an eyebrow while trying to hold back a laugh. "I- you see, before you moved here, I dressed more like, well this, and since you got here, I've been more girlie," I tried to tell him. "My sister's are ecstatic," I sighed.

"Is it because of me?" he asked, leaning back against Mr. Danforth's car.

I shook my head. "I don't know why it's happening," I answered honestly with a shrug. "I used to hate getting dressed up just to go to school, or to go out with my friends, but now I don't mind," I told him. "Make up isn't that bad, at least for me, Sharpay goes kinda nuts sometimes," I went on. "My sister's have practically bought me a whole new wardrobe too. Plus, high heels make me taller, I hate being so short," I continued to ramble. "I should shut up now," I finished awkwardly.

Troy smiled at me. "I think you're pretty either way," he complimented.

I blushed more red this time. "Shut up," I mumbled, embarrassed.

"And, I like short girls," he added.

"You need to stop talking," I replied, wanting nothing more than the redness to disappear.

"I'm not lying," Troy laughed, obviously enjoying my discomfort.

I shook my head at him. "I never said you were, I said to stop talking," I responded.

"Mija!" my mother cried from across the street as she made her way over.

I turned to look at her before looking back to Troy. "That's my mom," I stated the obvious.

He nodded with a shrug. "Figured," he muttered, scratching his head.

"Hey," my mother greeted us. "You disappeared, mija," she said with a smile.

"I wanted to talk to Troy," I informed her. "Mami, this is Troy. Troy, this is my mother," I introduced them.

She smiled at him widely, shaking his hand. "It's nice to meet you Troy, I've heard a lot about you from my sons," she told him.

"I hope it was good things," Troy replied, his white teeth shining through in his smile.

"Of course, besides, I don't believe much of their long stories, if you know what I mean," she responded. "I saw you in the game last Friday, you are very good. I'm sure you're fitting in well at school," she commented.

Troy nodded. "Everyone's been nice in their own way," he assured her. "Especially Gabriella," he added.

Who? Me? "That's good, mija," my mother said towards me. "Chad needs another boy around here anyways," she mentioned with a laugh.

"Oh, Chad's ecstatic I moved back," Troy stated, no doubt in his voice whatsoever. "I'm thankful Uncle Charlie and Aunt Miranda are letting me stay," he told her. He calls them uncle and aunt? I didn't know that. I call them Charlie and Miranda, but that only happened recently when they told me to.

"When is your mother moving back with you?" my mom asked. "I don't exactly remember her, I think," she mumbled.

Troy slipped his hands into his pockets. "My mom is set to be here this summer. I can't wait, I miss her," he admitted. Aw, he misses his mom. I like how I am not really being added into this conversation.

"Well, you're welcome over our house anytime, Troy," my mother stated. "Any friend of the Danforth's is a friend of ours," she said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Montez," he replied, flashing her his beautiful smile. Beautiful smile?

My mom smiled back. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to steal my daughter away," she informed him.

Troy's eyes met mine for a moment, making me bite my lip because the stare was so intense. "She's yours to steal," he reminded her. "Brie and I were done anyways, but I can't promise I won't steal her myself sometime soon," he teased.

My mom laughed. "I'm sure she won't mind," she commented. Mom! I blushed silently. "It was nice meeting you, Troy," she assured him, tugging on my arm.

"You too," he replied. "Bye, Brie," he said towards me.

I smiled back at him. "Bye, Troy," I muttered, letting my mom pull me away.

She waited until we were across the street to say anything. "He's cute."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm pretty sure every girl noticed that one, Mami," I mumbled, stopping with her on our side of the street on our driveway.

"I may be a bit 'old' mija," she started. "But, I do know boys, or I like to think I do, at least, and that boy likes you," she informed me.

I managed to not blush. "I-I thank you?" I offered.

She smiled in a way a mother does, which always annoys the child. "You're still taking that birth control, right?" she questioned.

"Mami!" I exclaimed, embarrassed. I began taking birth control early last school year, when my period was all wonky, and my doctor reccommended it. It regulated my period and my mom liked that if I ever decided to spontaneously 'lose it' I would be partially safe.

"Gabriella," she warned.

I nodded. "Yes, Mami," I answered.

"Everyday, at the same time?" she asked. "That is the only way it works, mija," she reminded me.

I nodded again. "Yes, Mami, everyday at four after school," I assured her.

"I just want to make sure you're careful," she insisted as we began to walk towards the house again.

"You don't have to worry about me, Mami, I'm not someone who will just jump into sex," I told her. "That isn't what I want, I want to be in love, and ready in every way, and I don't have any of that," I explained.

My mom opened the door for me. "I am going to tell you something I told both of your sister's and something I told you during our sex talk," she began. Oh, God, please do not go into the sex talk again. It was an hour of speaking about my feelings, and my body, and boys, and love, not to mention as my mother put it 'the popping of my cherry.' (I heard that part really hurts. I've heard it from Serena, Belle, Sharpay, and Taylor.) She even took out a banana, which is when I left. It's not that hard to put on a condom.. right?

"Mami, I really don't think-"

"When it happens, it happens," she went on anyways. "I would like to know about it, but only if you feel comfortable about telling me. Make sure it's in a situation where you won't regret it and no matter what you do, it will be a bit awkward and nothing like you expected," she told me. "Make sure you are ready when you go for it."

I nodded. "Okay, Mami."

I strode into school the next day determined. I spend half the night laying awake, thinking about Troy. I thought about how he is perfect, and hott, and nice, and sweet, and a good kisser (not that I have much to compare it to), and makes me feel... good. He makes me feel good, really good. Around him, I feel pretty and important. I like that, I like him, I like him so much.

I am determined to talk to him, for real, about everything. I am not sure what that exactly entails, but I want to do it.

I approached my locker and found Sharpay and Taylor there, talking. "Hey," I greeted, opening my locker.

They both broke into apologizes once more, insisting it will never happen again (leaving me at the party), and that well, they are sorry.

"It's okay," I assured him, exchanging things from my purse and locker. "In fact, I am going to do it today," I stated, slamming my locker shut.

"Do what?" Sharpay wondered.

I took in a deep breath. "I like Troy, I need to talk to him," I said. "About.. everything, I guess. I just- I need to get him alone, then I can figure out what is going to happen because I am completely confused," I got out.

"What brought this on?" Taylor wondered, surprised.

I shrugged. "I do not know," I answered honestly. "I keep everything bottled in with him, most of the time anyways, and," I stopped. "I need to get it out," I finished.

"Finally!" Sharpay exclaimed, looking visably relieved.

Taylor laughed. "How are you doing to do it?" she asked.

"No idea," I responded, fixing my top. I am wearing a pair of tan skinny jeans that ride low on my hips, and a black sleeveless top that flows to the top of my jeans. I put on a studded belt and a purple metallic jacket over to that I left open. My hair is down and a bit messy and curly mixed together, plus I put on light make up. I also had on a few long silver necklaces and black flats. "I should walk right up to him and say-"

"Hey," Troy greeted, walking up with Chad. I turned my body, effectively smacking into him. He caught me before I could fall. "Morning, Brie," he said.

I looked into his eyes, and lost all train of thought. "M-morning," I stuttered.

Sharpay and Taylor laughed. "You should get right on that, Gab," Sharpay mentioned.

I left Troy's grip. "Shut up, Shar," I ordered through closed teeth.

"I'm confused, but I usually am around you girls," Chad spoke up, hugging Taylor tightly. "I take it you made up up with the twins, Ella," he added.

I nodded. "Oh, yeah, I didn't tell you?" I asked. He shook his head. "We did, my siblings are happy, and they are going to attempt to butt out of my life," I stated happily.

My friends laughed. "Go, Ella!" Chad congratulated, high-fiving me.

"In their words, they won't stop telling me what to do, they will just think about it a little first," I quoted. "So, you never know how it will go," I finished.

"If a guy asked you out, you think they would think through killing him?" Sharpay wondered.

I have her a look. "I- probably," I squeaked out.

The bell rang above us making everyone begin to disperse. I was left at my locker with Troy. My friend's work fast. "We should get to homeroom, I don't think Darbus likes me much," he commented.

"She doesn't like anyone under the age of fifty much," I sighed, causing him to laugh. "You're right, we should go," I agreed, walking off with him at my side. "Troy," I stopped him at the door.

"Yeah?" he questioned, turning to me.

"We're talking today," I informed him. "I don't know when, I don't know where, but it's gonna happen," I stated. "So, I'm gonna leave you with that," I said before walking into the room.

I don't think I want to do this anymore. I was sure this morning about talking to him, then I saw him. He's so... Troy, and I'm me. Why would be want me? I'm just the young Montez girl, nothing important. It didn't help when Allison Stanley got her nails into him and has been hanging off his arm all day. I cannot approach him with that whore next to him. She'll laugh at me, and I can handle that, I've been handling Allison for years, but I don't want to seem like an idiot in front of Troy.

"I should just go home," I mumbled to myself in the bathroom during lunch. "I shouldn't have told I want to talk to him," I continued. "I should fake throwing up and go to the nurse," I insisted.

"No, you aren't," Sharpay stated, fixing her make up.

I began hyperventalating. "Gabi, calm down," Taylor instructed.

"No, because this is a horrible idea," I replied. "I should tell him never mind," I said.

"You can't, I just texted him from your phone and told him to meet you at your secret hideout," Sharpay informed me.

I turned towards her. "You what?!" I screeched, seething.

"Yes, I did it. I even sent directions and everything," she assured me, slipping my phone back into my purse.

"I am going to kill-" I stopped when my phone vibrated.

I took it before Sharpay could.

of course i wil b ther. cant wait

Troy texted back to me. I glared at Sharpay, but she smiled in return. "You have ten minutes, tell me how it goes after school," she said as she left the bathroom.

Taylor laughed lightly. "Text me before you tell her, it will piss her off," she commented. "Later, Gabs," she added in goodbye as she vacated the bathroom too.

I groaned to myself, tossing my big black purse over my shoulder, and left the bathroom, making my way towards the rooftop entrance. I cannot believe Sharpay did this to me, I know she was trying to be a good friend, but I am seriously freaking out here.

Maybe when I say 'you know what, Troy, I like you, do you like me?' I can edge myself towards the edge. Then, when he says no, I can just jump off. No, this doesn't call for that kind of exit, I should just step on his foot, run to my brothers and make them beat the hell out of him.

"This is very cool," I heard near the steps.

I stood from the bench. "It's the enviornmental clubs garden," I informed him. "Not many people know about it, my friends do, but they try to leave me alone when I'm up here," I told him.

"How did you find it?" Troy asked, walking towards me wearing a pair of light jeans, and a white and red shirt (this torso was white with the arms red), and a pair of black converse, not to mention his hair perfectly swishy.

"First day of freshman year, I took a very wrong turn towards my English class," I began. "I found this, remembered where it was, then came here during free period one day. It's a good place to think and be alone or," I paused. "Talk with someone privately," I finished.

Troy leaned against the railing in front of me, smiling. I felt all my anxiety leave me and smiled in return. "I've been waiting for you to talk to me all day after what you said before homeroom," he commented. "I've been wondering about it," he admitted.

"It wasn't exactly easy to get you alone with cheerleaders hanging off you all day," I blurted out, then regretted it.

"You noticed that too?" he questioned with no hate in his voice. "They're so annoying, and clingy, and blond, and-just annoying," he listed off. "They always drawl out my name 'Trooooooy,'" he mimicked.

I laughed out loud. "They're whiney too," I added.

"Very," he agreed. "I can understand a girl being clingy once in a while, it happens, even annoying, we all get annoying sometimes. I live with Chad, I can take whiney, but those girls?" he questioned. "Way too much," he stated.

"So I take it you aren't too happy with the attention," I suggested, hopeful about the answer.

Troy shrugged. "I'm a guy, I like attention, especially female attention, but after a few periods, they get annoying as fuck," he honestly answered.

I nodded. "Troy, I brought you up here to talk," I started. "About us, everything. The kissing, the flirting, everything," I repeated.

"I guessed as much," he replied, looking at ease. How can he be at ease about this? He pushed off the metal railing and strode over to me in a matter of seconds. His lips were on mine before I could stop it, but at first, I didn't mind it either. My arms looped around his neck, a hand made it's way into his hair, and I let out a contended sigh into his mouth. His arms were low on my waist and a few fingers dipped into the pockets of my jeans. It only reminded me of how much I like kissing him, how good it makes me feel, and how I don't feel too worried or how uncomfortable I should be. He makes me feel good, I have fun with him, isn't that what you look for?

"W-wait," I stuttered out after pulling away.

Troy looked surprised. "Why?" he questioned, tugging me back to him by my belt loops. "I like kissing you," he said in my ear before kissing me back on my cheek.

"I like kissing you too," I admitted in a soft voice, my hands on his chest in a motion to push him away, but all it made me do was feel his muscles. "But, I brought you up here to talk, not make out, that doesn't do anything," I mumbled.

"Oh, it does something," he assured me, looking me in the eye. "Just not the thing you want us to do," he corrected, pushing a hair behind my ear, his hand lingering there.

I let out a breath. "Troy, I am trying to solve this the best I can," I said lightly, biting my lip.

"What do you mean solve this?" he wondered. "We're seventeen, I think you're seventeen, our hormones are wild, as our health teachers would say," he mentioned. "We like kissing each other, being with each other, and are attracted to each other. I don't see anything you have to solve in there," he said.

"You wouldn't," I responded, holding my gaze in his eyes.

He let out a sarcastic laugh. "What do you mean I wouldn't?" he wondered, pulling away a bit more.

"Well, you're a guy, a guy who is popular, good looking, and high school royalty. You might not like it, but it's true. You have girls throwing themselves at you left and right, for example," I began. "All day, Allison and her slutty friends have been all over you. You haven't pushed them off, not that you have a solid reason to, you're single. However, you come up here, you flirt with me, you kiss me, and then you think it's just okay," I went on.

"As you just said, I'm single, Brie," he repeated. "I can do whatever I want," he insisted.

I nodded. "You can, but I don't know what you do with those other girls. How do I know you aren't doing this, whatever this is, with five other girls, you are Troy Bolton," I stated.

"I am glad you know my name," he joked, but I didn't laugh. "I'm not like that, Brie, and you should know it. I've never cheated on a girl, I've never thought about it, I don't see the point," he informed me.

"Yes, but we both just said you're single. Us doing what we are doing, and you doing it with someone else is not cheating," I told him. Pwned! Teenage moment, sorry about that. "It's just you being a little man-whore," I concluded.

He burst out laughing. "A man-whore? Me? Really," he laughed. "I've told you before, I don't like games when it comes to this stuff. If I don't like them, why would I play them?" he asked.

"I-I don't know!" I exclaimed, getting annoyed. I stepped away from him. "All I know is that I'm confused, and scared, and messed up inside, and seeing you with other girls doesn't help. Especially girls I do not like," I admitted.

"What if it was a girl you do like?" he questioned with his eyebrows raised.

I scoffed at him, rolling my eyes. I do not need this. I turned towards the bench, walking over to it so I could gather up my stuff.

"What are you doing?" he wondered. I heard him walk up behind me.

I swirled around on him. "I am leaving because you're being an ass," I answered, then went back to what I was doing.

"I am a guy, Brie, I do tend to be an ass," he replied, putting his hands on my hips. I paused for a moment in my actions. "Babe, stop and just talk to me," he interrupted me.

I stood straight. Babe? Him calling me babe made me fell warm inside. He turned me around. "I was trying to do that," I mumbled.

"I know," he responded, slipping his arms around my waist. "So, tell me what you want to tell me," he put it bluntly.

I took in a deep breath. "It's not so much what I want to tell you, it's what I want to hear," I admitted. "I've never done this before, I never could with my brothers around," I told him. "This isn't easy for me, opening up, and you're just joking around about it."

Troy rested his forehead on mine. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

"This is all so new to me, so me liking you so much doesn't help," I confessed. Oh, God, what did I go and do that for? I can't tell him I like him! Stupid!

He grinned right as the bell rang. Silently, he pressed a kiss to my lips quickly. "We'll talk later, babe, see you after school," he said as he left the roof top and me alone.

Today sucks.

My talk with Troy only made my day worse. I was moody, bitchy, and didn't pay attention during the rest of my classes. Sharpay and Taylor knew better than to talk to me because they know my bitchy face, plus I sent them a text message of 'gr' after lunch.

I told the twins to go home, that Sharpay would drive me home, and after leaving the school, then remembering I needed something in my locker, I ran back in. The halls were nearly deserted, making me happy. I am not in the mood for people right now. However, as I was going back to my locker, Troy passed me, left his whoever he was with, and began following me.

"I'm not into stalkers," I stated as I twirled my lock around to it's combination. "That's happened to me before," I commented, pulling a binder out to shove into my bag.

"Someone is not in a good mood," Troy mentioned, moving his hand just in time so it wouldn't be snapped off by my locker door.

I nodded. "Good observation, Sharpay is waiting for me," I told him, attempting to brush past him, but he caught my wrist.

"Brie, wait," he said, not letting me go.

I tried to tug on my wrist, but he really would not let me go. "Why? So you can kiss me some more then leave and make me feel like an idiot?" I questioned. "No, thank you."

"Gabriella, please, just five minutes-"

"I don't have five minutes, my friends are waiting," I reminded him, yanking my wrist free. "But, you should know that I am not this kind of girl, Troy," I told him. "I won't kiss you behind closed doors, and flirt with you while you flirt with other girls, I can't," I said. "I am a boyfriend girl, not a friends with benefits girl. Yes, you know I like you now, but that doesn't mean you can use me because of it. I don't want friends with benefits, I want more than that," I admitted.

He didn't say anything in return, so I walked away. I was happy I got it out, but was sad he didn't call me back. He didn't do anything. Is that a good sign?

How did I go from not being ready to kiss Troy, to wanting to be with Troy? I don't know, but I did. How did I go from I can't be with him because I'm messed upside, to I am going to go for it? Again, I don't know. All I know is that I was done denying my feeling for him. It was hard, it hurt, it annoyed me, it annoyed my friends, it had to get out. At least this way, I'll know I tried, and I can move on.. eventually.

"Lala, stop pacing," Vince pleaded in his room over an hour and a half later.

I can't sit down, I can't calm down, I need to do something. "No, I need to keep moving, I need to not be on edge," I replied.

"Then go to your own room!" he insisted from his bed. "You do have more room, a balcony, a big closer, plus you're closer to the bathroom and the steps," he reminded me.

"Are you jealous of my room now?" I wondered, amused.

He nodded. "Yeah!" he said. "It's one of the best rooms in the house," he muttered. "You've only managed to keep it because you do that teary-eyed 'please Mami, I am your baby girl' face and pout routine to Mami when we fight about it," he said. "And, now, it's been your room forever, so Mami won't change it," he finished.

I chuckled. "I know," I agreed. I do love my room. His phone vibrated once more. Why won't my phone vibrate? Why won't Troy text or call me? Damn him and my little brother. "Who the hell are you texting so much?" I asked.

"Roxy," he answered, his fingers pushing the keys quickly.

"That girl you like?" I questioned. He nodded silently. "How is that going?" I wondered.

He shrugged. "I like her more, but Jeff has been tellin' her bad shit about me," he told me.

"Did you tell her to ask other people about you? 'Cause I'm pretty sure the only one who would say mean shit is Jeff," I assured him. Vince is the sweetest guy, he isn't mean, I raised him well.

He nodded. "I told her exactly that," he said, looking up at me. "But she's all 'Jeff is a good friend of mine, but I like you' about the whole thing," he informed me. "I don't want to keep trying if she is going to keep listening to a dick like Jeff. I'd rather just get over it," he sighed.

"Keep trying, Vinny, just for a little longer," I suggested.

Vince rested back against his bed. "So, why are you so stressed and walking around here like Mami?" he questioned.

I shook my head, taking in a deep breath. "I can't tell you, not yet," I told him. "I want to know what is going on first."

Right as I finished my sentence, my phone buzzed in my hand. Hallelujah! I opened it. It was Troy.

_Meet me bak on rooftop in 15 mins...plz_

* * *

**I am beginning to HATE this chapter. It won't FORMAT right. I CAN'T bold the beginning or right here. I CAN'T italicsize the last sentence. It's PISSING me OFF so I DON'T CARE ANYMORE. You're getting it the way it is! It better work right!!**

**REVIEW DAMMIT! I am in a bad mood!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	7. Feeling This

****************

**Here is the next... I want more reviews tho! I love all those who do review, but many of you don't..**

**Keep on readin'**

**Review please**

* * *

I love all the things you do (I'm feeling this)  
Show me the way to bed (I'm feeling this)  
Show me the way you move (I'm feeling this)  
Fuck it, it's such a blur (I'm feeling this)  
I love all the things you do (I'm feeling this)

Feeling This, by Blink 182

******

* * *

**

Alright, so I may be getting into a habit of stealing my father's car. A co-worker drove him today because of some group meetings or something, so he left it home. My mother was talking on the phone about an open house, Felix wouldn't let me have his car, I wouldn't even ask the twins, then a inquisition would occur, and there was no way I was talking to my sister's about what is going on on my life. I took it upon myself and took the keys. I'll be back soon, promise. Vince promised to keep them distracted in case someone notices-cough, Alex, cough.

As soon as I walked into the school, I regretted making it here so soon. It was about ten minutes after Troy's text, but what if he asked me here to say we should be friends? What I need to do is stop assuming things and face him. I need to be an adult-fuck that, I just want to get this over with if this turns into some big dumping session. Bleh, like we were ever together.

After two minutes of standing out front of the rooftop door, I convinced myself to go in. I went at a normal pace up the steps, wanting to put this off a little more. I knew he heard me because when I reached the top, he was sitting on the bench, looking right at me.

I wanted to smile at the sight of him, but refrained. "Hi," I choked out, my stomach in knots.

Troy stood up. "Back at you," he replied, sending me a sweet smile.

I stayed where I was standing, frozen, like when I first met him. "Hi," I repeated.

He chuckled. Is that good? I am so confused. "You can come over here, I won't hurt you," he assured me, holding his hand out for me. Does he mean hurt me physically or emotionally? 'Cause I kinda figured the first one.

I forced my feet to move and made my way over to him. I put my hand in his, biting my lip at the warmth. "Have you left school yet?" I wondered.

"Nope," he answered easily. "As soon as you told me off, I came up here to think," he explained. "You were right, it is a good place to think," he agreed.

I nodded, swallowing awkwardly. "And, what did you think about?" I whispered.

"You. Us," he listed off. "I'm sorry," he apologized. Sorry? For what? Is this bad? Oh, God! "For.. treating you the way I did," he said. Oh, geez. You should have said that sooner!

I cleared my throat. "You mean...?" I left it open.

"I mean, kissing you when you thought I wouldn't do it in the open. For making you think I really did like those girls hitting on me. For making you feel like I wanted to be friends with benefits," he went on. "Need more?" he questioned.

I shook my head. "Nah, you're good," I mumbled. "I guess you are the one saying sorry a lot now, huh?" I commented.

Troy chuckled. "Seems so," he agreed. "As a peace offering, I got you something," he informed me, letting my hand go and stepped back. He reached for something I didn't see before then handed it to me.

It was a beautiful bouquet of flowers. I had all the pretty flowers, all the ones I liked, but didn't know the names of. "It's beautiful," I murmured, sniffing them. I never understood why people smelled flowers, do they smell good? These flowers smelled pleasant. I smiled. "Thank you."

"I thought it might help when I do this," he began, producing a purple flower from behind him again. The stem was cut and he positioned it on my ear. It also matched my outfit, this boy thinks of everything. "Brie, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

I opened my mouth, shocked. Seriously?

He didn't seem to take my silence well. "I know I have been sort of a dick today, and I am sorry about it. But, I like you as much as you like me, I've liked you since the first moment I saw you at Chad's. You are just so beautiful, and smart, and interesting, and unlike every other girl I've been with before. I want you, Gabriella, all of you, not just kissing you behind closed doors," he carried on. "I want to walk into school tomorrow holding your hand and-"

"Troy," I cut him off, bursting inside. "I'll be your girlfriend," I answered.

He smiled. "Really?" he asked, excitement in his voice.

I nodded with a small giggle, wrapping my arms around him in a hug. "I want nothing more than to be your girlfriend," I murmured, breathing in his scent.

I liked hugging him. He was a good kind of warm, plus he held me in a way.. in a way I had never been hugged before. It's hard to explain, it was tight and firm, yet he held me as if I was something delicate, something he didn't want to break in someway. His face buried into my hair, taking a whiff of his own. "You have no idea how nervous I was you would say no," he confessed.

I let out a small laugh. "You have no idea how nervous I was you were bringing me up here to tell me you don't like me this way," I challenged him.

"How could you think I wanted you any other way?" he questioned, pulling away a little. "Half of what we do is make out," he reminded me.

I laughed lightly. "That doesn't mean you like me, it means you like kissing me," I teased.

He smiled, pushing a curl of my hair behind my ear. "I like both," he stated. "And, now, I can do it any time I want," he said, dipping his head down to kiss me.

For once, I didn't have second thoughts after the first minute, I didn't have the urge to pull away, that this is the wrong thing to do. For once, I just kissed him.

"Sh!" I laughed as Troy let me into his house about twenty minutes later. Right after we began kissing, the school was to close, so we had to leave. We chose his house since mine is full, full of boys who if they knew about us, wouldn't like him so much anymore. Plus, Chad is off with Taylor, and Charlie isn't home, it's only Miranda, who is in the kitchen, giving us time to run upstairs unnoticed.

"It's that one," he pointed out to the door down the hall from Chad's on the complete opposite side of the house as his parents room. It's convienant. I used to love coming to Chad's house, it's only two bedrooms smaller than mine, yet only three people live here. It was amazing to me.

I held in my laughter until he closed the door. "You're such an idiot!" I wailed, falling back onto his nice-sized bed. It's about the same size as mine.

Troy collapsed next to me, laughing as well. "I didn't know she was there!" he insisted, scooting back on the bed more.

We had driven back to my house, dropped off my dad's car, not to mention his keys, and tried to covertly make it back to his house. The only thing is that Troy practically clotheslined into a girl walking a whole bunch of dogs. He proceeded to get tangled into all the dog's leashes, and scare the girl, plus the dogs, while I laughed my ass off from behind the bushes. We did this 'covertly' because of my brother's, I don't want them to know about us just yet. Today, yes, now, no. I want some alone time with my boyfriend before they mangle his face. Hm.

Boyfriend. Troy Bolton is my boyfriend. That makes me feel all warm and girlie, and I love it.

I continued to laugh, following Troy in his movements to lean against the wall next to his bed. "I've never been in your bedroom before," I commented, my stomach now hurting.

"Well, here it is," Troy stated the obvious, linking a hand with mine. "I think it's more Chad's room than mine seeing as it's in his favorite colors, not mine," he added in a sigh.

"Red, black, and white are Chad's favorite colors," I agreed, looking around. The walls are white, while the carpet is tan, and there are two doors, plus a closet, and clothes strewn about, and a box full of things next to the bed. He has a decent-sized TV, and a desk with his school stuff littered all over it, and a stereo. Everything was either red, black, or white, except the bedspread, which was red and blue. "I've seen worse," I assured him, turning my head to look at him. "I live with almost all boys seeing as my sister's are only home a quarter of the year," I said.

Without a word, he leaned forward and kissed me. It was only a peck, but that didn't stop me from smiling because of it. "I want to know you better," he spoke up.

"What do you want to know?" I wondered, biting my lip.

"Come here," he urged, moving himself to the middle of the bed, and patted the spot in front of him. I moved to where he wanted. He opened his legs to give me room to be close to him. I scooted right on in. One of my legs slipped over his, while I folded the other underneath me. "We're gonna have a thumb war battle," he informed me.

I laughed. "Like, one, two, three four, I declare a thumb war?" I questioned.

He nodded, obviously not seeing the humor in he situation as I did. "Uh-huh, and we gotta be honest. It might turn awkward, or even funny, but you have to honest. That is the rule of the game," he insisted. "Plus, whoever wins gets to ask the questions first," he added.

"Deal," I agreed, holding a hand out. We did the beginning part. "No!" I squealed a moment later, veering my thumb away from his, I actually veered my whole body.

"I think that is cheating," Troy chuckled, reaching his thumb far out to get mine. I felt his other hand on my leg, just lying there, naturally.

"Is not!" I denied, still squirming my body away to get my thumb away from his.

Troy pinned my thumb anyways. "That is cheating," he stated, ignoring me looks of defiance. "Alright, first question, Brie," he started. "Am I your first boyfriend?"

Oh, geez, let's get my inexperience of of the way as soon as possible, right? Gag me. I steered my eyes away from his. "Sorta," I muttered.

"Sorta is a not an acceptable answer," he responded.

"I-I my first real boyfriend," I admitted, a bit ashamed. I finally put my eyes on his. He didn't have a funny face on that made me embarrassed or anything. "I had two in eighth grade, but that doesn't really count, does it?" I asked rhetorically. "Neither of them lasted long, what relationship lasts from eighth grade, anyways?" I questioned.

Troy looked like he wanted to laugh. "Um, Chad and Taylor?" he reminded me.

"Damn," I swore. They did last.

"So, what happened to them? The guys, I mean," he wondered.

I sighed, shrugging. "My first was Matt Douglas-"

"Wait, Matt on the basketball team, Matt?" Troy interrupted me. He's on second string.. just thought I would put that out there.

I nodded. "That's him. It lasted about a month, and we basically consisted of holding hands in the halls and writing notes to eachother in science. We kissed once, but it was horrible," I admitted, making him laugh, but I also laughed, so it was okay. "I'm serious, our teeth clanked together and he bit my lip. I broke up with him the following Monday," I said.

Troy was still laughing. "Did he make you bleed or something?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nah, but he did tare some skin," I answered.

"From what I've heard, he hasn't gotten much better," he replied. That sucks. "I guess I don't have to ask who your first kiss was," he added.

I smiled. "Oh, he wasn't my first kiss. Anyways, the next was Evan Brook. That one lasted a month and a half, it was practically the same thing, only notes in English and history, I think, this time. Oh, and he was a better kisser, but he moved, so we broke up," I finished.

"Who was your first kiss?" he wondered with interest.

"Nope, I believe you have to answer you own question for me before any new questions are asked," I insisted, slipping off my purple metallic jacket, leaving me a black sleeveless flowy top, gray jeans, and my curly hair, of course. The purple flower has joined the other flowers on the desk.

He let out a breath. "Uh, my first girlfriend was in seventh grade. I've had a girlfriend every year," he commented to himself. "It went Sara Millinger, Natalie Ross, Carrie Thomas, then Brittany Walters. At first, they didn't last long, but they got longer as I got older. I dated Brittany for about," he stopped to think. "Six months, then we broke up because, well, she was bitch," he said honestly.

"Like Allison?" I asked.

He nodded. "Exactly like Allison," he stated. "Now, come on, I wanna know who your first kiss was," he urged, holding his hand up yet again for another thumb war. We began to battle it out. "Stop squirming, it doesn't help," he insisted, tickling my side.

"Troy!" I squealed, flailing a bit, giving him the oppertune time to pin my finger. "Dammit, this isn't fair, your fingers are longer!" I whined, pouting.

He leaned in to kiss me lightly. My eyes fluttered closed as he did. It was quick, too quick, however, it managed to make me butter. "I thought you weren't competitive," he murmured.

"With things I don't care about," I corrected. "I care about this," I told him. "If you must know, my first kiss was Ryan," I admitted.

He instantly burst out laughing. I knew it would happen, it was the one time I mentioned kissing a boy in front of my brother's and they all laughed, even the little ones. Ryan is not a threat. We haven't been hanging with Ryan as much as we usually do, but still, Troy must notice how he is. "R-Ryan Evans?" he laughed.

I nodded. "It wasn't some big thing. Chad was teasing me about never kissing a boy, this was before Matt, so I grabbed Ryan by the face and kissed him," I said. "It was weird."

"I bet," he calmed down. "My first kiss was in fifth grade, with Megan Moyer. We were in the same class, she was cute, plus we were on the same bus together. I walked her to our bus once, then right before we got on, I kissed her," he told me. Aw. "And, left her there, dumbstruck that I kissed her," he finished.

"Like I did to you?" I joked.

Troy gave me a funny look. "Ha ha, but yes," he agreed. "I guess it was about time Megan got some revenge, she just had to use the girl I was seriously crushing out on," he sighed.

I laughed. "Aw, Troy, you were crushing out on me?" I wondered, linking our hands together.

"Uh, yeah, I was your little puppy dog to kick around. You're a good kicker, it wasn't fun for me," he told me.

I faked a gasp, swiping at his chest lightly. "I didn't know you liked me any other way than a friend. I am not that kind of girl, Troy Bolton. I don't play games either," I replied. "Besides, I am emotionally retarded," I said. He raised an eyebrow. "Nevermind, next battle," I insisted, holding my free hand up.

Troy distracted me this time by resting his forehead on mine as we played, being all cutesy. Since I am a hopeless romantic, it made my insides goo, thus giving him the win. I better get used to this stuff real quick. I cannot lose throughout this entire relationship.

"Win!" he gloated, holding his arms up in victory. I frowned. I hate losing to my boyfriend. Boyfriend, there is that wonderful word again! "Alright, baby," he thought outloud. Oh, he called me baby! He must have come to a question because he straigtened up. "Now, I'm not asking you this question to embarrass you, but I need to know because we are dating now," he started.

"I don't like the sound of this," I honestly told him.

He cupped my cheek with a small smile. "Don't be embarrassed," he repeated. "Are you a virgin?" he wondered.

Instantly, my pinks turned bright pink. I wiggled out of his grip, holding my own hands to my cheeks to cover it up. Oh, God, what a bad question!

"I said don't be embarrassed," he reminded me. He pulled me closer, wrapping an arm tightly around me.

I leaned against him in the hug. "I haven't had a boyfriend since eighth grade, you think I've done that?" I questioned softly.

"I didn't think you did, but you don't have to have a boyfriend to lose your virginity, Brie," he went on. "I also know you're not that kind of girl, that isn't hard to realize, but sometimes people surprise you, so I had to ask," he added, still holding me.

I shook my head against his shoulder. "Yeah, I'm a vir- I haven't, you know-"

"I get it, babe," he cut me off, pressing a kiss to my hair.

I smiled, wrapping my arms around his torso. "You're warm," I cooed, extremely comfortable. After a moment, I realized I hadn't asked him back. "Are you.. one?" I asked, finding the word virgin to awkward to say outloud.

He pulled away, keeping my hands in his. "No," he answered honestly.

"Brittany or Carrie?" I mumbled lowly. "Or, neither?" I asked, hoping for one of the first.

He let out a breath. "Brittany. I wouldn't lose it to some girl I barely know," he assured me. "It was Brittany, a few weeks before we broke up. We were both drunk, so I only remember parts. It wasn't her first time, but she knew it was mine. We didn't really talk about it, it was just kinda there, we had done it. I wasn't a virgin anymore, so let's keep going, ya know?" he said. "We did it a few times, then a friend of mine, Greg, told me Brittany was only using me to climb the social ladder," he informed me. "I asked her about it, she didn't exactly deny it, so we broke up. I take these kinds of things seriously, it's not just a game or fun to me. Dating is supposed to be fun, and it is, but that isn't the only thing I want," he told me. "It's more to me than that. It didn't matter much to her seeing as the next day she was already fucking some other guy."

"I'm sorry it wasn't what it should have been for you," I apologized, squeezing his hand.

"It's not your fault," he insisted. "We can't change the past, so don't worry about it. What we can do is look into the future, and I hope your first time won't be like mine," he aded in a low tone. "If I have anything to do with it, it won't be," he murmured, looking into my eyes. "I know we just started dating today, so I know this is kinda fast, but I want you to know," he went on. "I want you to know that I want us to last a long time, and I like you more than I've liked any other girl. If what I want to happen, happens, I want you to know that I'm never gonna push you into something like that. I've done... well, everything, so when you're ready, I'm ready," he finished.

I smiled at him, running a hand through his hair. "You're a good boyfriend, you know?" I mumbled, hugging him.

"I'm cheesy," he admitted.

"You're cute," I corrected. "And, I like it," I stated, moving into his lap more. I tilted my head up towards his so he could kiss me.

Our foreheads bumped before out lips touched, however, as we went to kiss, Troy's bedroom door opened. "Hoops-" Chad started.

We parted from each other. "Chad," Troy said surprised as he cleared his throat.

"Oh, my God," Chad began to chant while hopping up and down like a girl. "Oh, my God!" he exclaimed a few more times. I laughed a little. Then, he jumped on Troy's bed and bounced like a kid. "You two are together!"

I tried to hold myself steady. "Chad, seriously-" I was stopped when he fell to his knees, then smashed us together in a hug, all three of us. It hurt seeing as my head clunked into Troy's as Chad's arm held onto me a bit too tight.

"We're dating!" he announced happily, squeezing us tighter. I would have laughed if I wasn't in pain.

Troy must have felt the same because he removed Chad from us. "Chad, we're dating," he corrected, pointing from me to himself. "Not you, that would be awkward, and weird, and cheating on Taylor," he informed him, completely serious. See, this are the kind of best friends that they are. I think it's adorable.

"When did this happen, how did this happen?" Chad began to question, obviously not caring what Troy had said. "I knew you thought she was hott, but really?" he asked.

"You talked to Chad about me?" I wondered, turning to Troy.

He shrugged. "He's my best friend," he replied.

"And, the only thing you told him was that I am hott?" I responded. "That's it? Not that I am smart, or funny, or-"

"One person question me at a time please," Troy cut me off. "You," he said, looking towards Chad. "We'll talk later, right now, I wanna be with my girlfriend, so go away," he ordered nicely, pointing at the door. "Lock the door on your way out too, please," he added, still being nice and polite.

Chad sighed, appearing to be a bit sad, and did as he was told. Hm, there is a lock on his door. Convienant.

"Now, you," he began again, looking into my eyes. "I told Chad more, but he left it out. I didn't even tell him everything because I didn't want him to tell you," he explained to me.

I smiled. "You don't have to keep things from Chad if you don't want to. He is my best guy friend, but he's your best friend in general. Besides, he's good at keeping important secrets, especially if they are about people he cares about," I reminded him. "He wouldn't tell me if he didn't think he absolutely had to, he doesn't butt in much, it's Sharpay and Taylor you have to worry about," I assured him.

"They aren't the only thing I have to worry about," Troy replied. I waited for him to tell me what else he has to worry about. "You have whole bunch of brother's who would want to castrate me if they knew about us," he said, "I normally wouldn't care. I want to be with you, they won't change that, but I have heard the rumors. I also spoke to some guys, they do not joke about you," he stated.

I shook my head. "No, they do not," I agreed. "Now, I'm sad," I whined, dropping my head onto his shoulder.

His arms wrapped around me. "Why are you sad? I didn't mean to do that," he insisted.

"Because, when they find out about us, they are going to damage you. I like you the way you are," I muttered, snuggling into him.

"I like me the way I am too," Troy said, and I felt his finger tips on the small of my back. I liked it, I liked feeling his hands on my skin. I didn't even think about it before pressing my lips to his neck. I could just kiss him now, and not think about it too much, I liked that too. I didn't have to over-analyze anything, I could just kiss him, knowing he's mine.

That's what happened. We began kissing, which lead to more kissing. Deep kissing. Troy kissed me in ways I have never been kissed before. As we kissed and I felt his tongue run along my lip, I stopped suddenly. He didn't ask embarrassing questions, he didn't laugh, he didn't get frustrated. "It's okay," he murmured against my lips, a hand cupping my cheek.

"Troy, I've never," I stopped myself, cutting short. I hate that I am so unexperienced when he's done everything, probably almost everything with more than one girl.

"It's okay," he repeated simply, kissing me softly.

I've never felt that I do when I am with Troy. I'm comfortable, yet on edge, I'm nervous, yet content, is it this way for everybody? Plus, I've never really felt this thump between my legs like I am right now. He kissed me so softly over and over again, which didn't exactly stop the thump if you know what I mean. A part of me wants to stop the thump, just so I can concentrate more on Troy, but I also like it, really like it. It's so different. My heart was pounding out of my chest too, not to mention the heat. It's so hot in here, but a good kind of hot.

After a a minute, his tongue made it's self known again (in a good way of course). I was startled again. Gosh, can I be more of an idiot? "Brie," he started as I opened my eyes to see that he was looking into mine. "You don't have to be nervous around me, it's okay," he rephrased. "Just do what I do," he instructed.

"This won't be like the scene in _Cruel Intentions _will it?" I wondered on a light note, trying to sooth the butterflies in my stomach. In a minute, I'll be French kissing Troy, which shouldn't be a big deal, but I am both excited and nervous. This isn't as big as losing your virginity is, obviously, but it's still means something to me.

He chuckled lowly. "Seeing as I am a boy and you a girl, no, not exactly," he answered, getting my reference. He rested his forehead on mine. "Don't worry about it, we'll be doing this plenty, you'll be an expert in no time," he assured me.

I laughed too. "Whatever you say," I replied, adjusting myself since the thump was still 'bothering' me.

Troy kissed me once again. His lips still feel so soft, and warm, and natural, and make me feel so... whoa! Troy's tongue entered my mouth a little. It connected with mine, making me gasp lightly. He didn't stop, probably because I didn't stop. I let him take the lead. He slowly coaxed mine into moving with his. My heart beated faster, my thump got worse, I couldn't even think properly.

Once he pulled away, I needed a moment to collect myself. "I.. like that," I whispered with my eyes closed.

I heard Troy's chuckle again. "I do too," he agreed. "I like you," he added as he kissed down my neck.

That felt good too. He slowly sucked and kissed the entire time. When he hit a spot right underneath my ear, I moaned lightly. He continued to work at the spot, which made me practically jelly before pulling away. "Stop," I demanded, replacing his lips with my hand.

He laughed. "Why?" he wondered, looking into my eyes. "Don't you like it?" he asked.

"That doesn't mean you should do it," I replied. Wait, what? He laughed at me again. "Shut up," I mumbled. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. This only made me realize our position. He was sitting on the bed while I was straddling this lap. I went to move, but Troy held me in place, his hands very close to my bum. I didn't mind that, though. "I-"

"You're fine," he cut me off to assure me. "Unless you feel uncomfortable," he added. I shook my head, resting my forehead on his. "Then, stay, I like having you close," he told me.

I smiled and bit my lip. "Is this so.. easy for you every time?" I questioned.

"Is what so easy?" he asked, pushing a hair behind my ear.

I kissed him before answering. "This transition. We were barely friends, and now we're dating. I think it is easier being like this with you than being only your friend, for some reason," I explained.

"I like this better too," he agreed. His arms were loosely around my lower waist. "I dunno, some people are just never meant to be friends, they're meant to be this," he said. "Some people can be great friends then change into this, but I don't think it was that way with us," he went on. "And, no, it wasn't this easy for me everytime. I was always 'friends' with my other girlfriends before we got together," he said with air quotes. "There was always that awkward time where I was like, should I hold her hand?"

"You can hold my hand," I teased with a smile.

"I know I can," he said before kissing the corner of my mouth. "It's easy with you," he breathed.

I smiled. "I wanna kiss you," I stated.

"Then, kiss me," Troy replied.

I shook my head. "I have to go home," I sighed.

"No!" he denied, holding me in a hug.

I smiled wider, hugging him in return with a hand in his hair. His hair is soft. "Yes, my mom will be having dinner soon, so that means someone will be calling me to ask if I am coming home for dinner. I wanna talk to her first, she can command my brother's to not kill you, and not get in the middle of us," I informed him.

He groaned. "Call me after dinner?" he asked as he pressed a kiss to that spot on my neck.

"Eh, it's sensitive there, don't do that," I whined, pulling away.

"Almost every girl has a sensitive spot on their neck. I have found yours, so I am definitely not going to forget it," he assured me. "Answer my question or I'll kiss it again," he threatened playfully.

I giggled. "Yes, I'll call you, I'll go as far as seeing if I can come back over," I responded.

Troy smiled. "Good deal," he said, kissing me happily.

"Bye, Chad!" I called through his house as Troy walked me down the steps.

"Bye, Ella!" he shouted back from what sounded like the kitchen.

"You know he already called all of our friends, right?" I asked, squeezing his hand.

Troy nodded. "Yep," he nodded. "I'll keep the door locked until you text me the all clear," he joked.

"You really should do that," I commented. "Troy, there are three of them and one of you," I reminded him. "They can be so ruthless-"

"You are beautiful," he interrupted me. "And, fun, and smart, and slightly odd, but I like you," he told me. I don't think I take offense to that, I am slightly odd. "I like you a whole bunch, so no matter what they do, I am going to keep seeing you," he stated.

I smiled and kissed him. "Such a good boyfriend," I mumbled in between kisses.

"Hello! I need to talk to my best friend! Leave Ella!" Chad ordered from wherever he was.

I glared in his direction while Troy chuckled. "Call me, text me, I wanna know if I should wear a teeth guard to school tomorrow," he said with one last kiss.

"'Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me. Doesn't matter where, doesn't matter when, I will be there until the very end,'" I sang aloud. "_Kim Possible_, hello!" I informed him because of his confused look. "It's part of the theme song."

He burst out laughing. "I was right, you are odd, very odd," he confirmed in his laughter.

"Oh, you know I know you know I know that you knew exactly what I was singing," I sing-songed. Does that even make sense. "Or something like that," I muttered.

He kissed me before he laughed some more. "All I got out of that is that you have a beautiful singing voice," he commented. My cheeks turned light pink. I do not sing in public, only in my shower, in the car, and with my friend's. He cupped my cheek. "You do. Now, leave, before Chad throws you out," he said. "He's evesdropping," he insisted.

"Am not!" Chad yelled from somewhere I couldn't see.

"Call me," Troy repeated, opening the door for me.

I nodded and kissed him before practically skipping across the street. I am odd. I threw open the door. "Hello!" I called out, closing it behind me quickly. I went towards the living room only to find all my brother's, minus Alex and plus Jaymi, watching TV. "Where's Mami?" I wondered, biting my lip.

"Out," Marcus answered as he turned towards me.

I crinkled my eyebrows. Right now? No, she wouldn't be. She'd be home, making dinner and yelling at them. "Where? Why?" I questioned.

"Dunno," Lucas told me. "But, we sure do have to talk to you," he said.

Uh-oh. "What do you know?" I got right to it.

Felix stood. This isn't fair, I'm about to be triple teamed for a reason I don't even know! I can sense it, they're converging together, and that never ends well on the other side. "Where did you get the flowers?" he demanded to know.

I held the flowers up. "I, uh, you know," I sputtered. This is why I wanted to talk to Mami first! And, where are my sister's? When I am annoyed by them, they're everywhere, and when I need them, they are no where to be found, just like my mother. Why do they have to do this? I'm happy, I've only been with Troy a few hours, and I feel so happy. Can't they see that? I'm gonna make 'em. "My boyfriend," I answered sternly, crossing my arms.

"We said we would give you a little more free reign in your life, not let you screw around," Lucas reminded me.

"Free reign in my life? It's my life, Lucas!" I exclaimed. "I make my own choices. I have a boyfriend, get over it, " I ordered.

"Don't forget who you are talking to, Gabriella," Marcus spoke up.

I was livid. "You guys are my brothers!" I shouted. "Brothers! Not my fathers, I can do what I want, when I want, and only two people who can tell me otherwise are not here," I told them. "I am pretty damn sure I've been allowed to date since I was fourteen, but never did because you two are asses," I added. I may have been only allowed to date after I was fourteen, but what my father didn't know didn't piss him off, ya know?

"Who the hell even got the balls to ask you out?" Lucas asked, stepping forward.

I shrugged. "That isn't your business. What is your business if the fact that I do have a boyfriend and you can't do shit about it," I responded.

"Hey!" Felix broke in, stepping in between me and our brothers. "You, stop getting mouthy," he demanded towards me. I frowned. "You two, stop acting like you two can boss her around, she is seventeen," he said towards the twins. HA! "I may not be the father around here, but Papi and Mami aren't home, so I am as close to it as you got," he went on. "Plus, I am the older brother, I trump all of you," he stated.

"Oh, yeah, how would you react when we tell you our little sister dressed like a slut and got drunk at a party over the weekend," Marcus taddled.

I gasped. "That is not fair, I-"

"Shut it!" Felix interrupted. "Damn, can any of you ever shut up besides Vince?" he wondered, looking around the room for an answer. Oh, yeah, Vince is here. "I am the one talking now so can it," he ordered. I frowned again, my puppy dog look showing through. "Gabriella is eleven months younger than you guys, that makes her seventeen. I'll admit, I'm protective of her too, I still hate when she wears revealing clothes and is out later than I was allowed in high school, but she's growing up," he started. I smiled. "Haven't you ever thought that Mami, Serena, and Belle all telling us we're being dicks with her is actually true? Hell, I still have never seen her in a skirt," he carried on. "She has a boyfriend, you can't stop her, and Mami and Papi won't either. They trust her, like you should. She's at the top of her class, she's barely in trouble, and she's a good kid, leave her alone," he told them.

A kid? Eh, he said all that nice stuff, I'll let it slide. Felix turned to me.

"You have a boyfriend, big deal, but that does not mean you are having sex, young lady," he stated in a hard voice. "I don't care who you are dating, if I even think you guys are doing more than on top of the clothes stuff, I am giving them full rights to beat his ass," he threatened. Marcus and Lucas chuckled. "But, they aren't allowed to beat his ass until I say so," he added. "I'm on your side with this one, and I am already beginning to regret it at the thought of you with a guy, so don't make me regret it," he told me.

I ignored him by walking forward and giving him a big hug. "Thank you," I said, then repeated it over and over.

"He better be good to you, Gabi," Felix warned as we pulled away.

I nodded. "He is," I assured him.

Felix seemed to accept it. "Thank Jaymi too, as soon as the twins came home pissed off at the rumor you are dating someone, she yelled some sense into me," he informed me.

I smiled, quickly hugging Jaymi. "Thank you," I said with a squeeze.

She waved me off. "I have an older brother, I'm the youngest, I kinda know it's hard," she mentioned.

A few moments later, Vince (after a hug), Jaymi, and Felix filed out, leaving me with the twins. "I'm not sorry for having a boyfriend," I told them.

"We're not sorry for being asses," Marcus replied. "We're still pissed," he insisted.

"You better not beat him up just because you think anything is going on, I'll kick your asses myself," I threatened. They rolled their eyes. They have no idea what I can do, do they? "Think about it, I have Mami, Serena, and Isabelle on my side, along with Papi, you guys only have Felix," I reminded them.

They lowered their eyes. "If he ever pressures you-"

"He wouldn't," I cut Lucas off. "I'm not ready for much, I don't think that will change," I assured him. "We just started dating today."

"You aren't allowed to kiss at school," Marcus told me.

I scoffed. "Oh, please," I said. "I can do whatever I want that won't get me in trouble at school. I don't think you two get it, this is my relationship, mine, you guys aren't involved," I responded.

"Are we at least allowed to threaten him once?" Lucas wondered, looking sad he couldn't.

I crossed my arms. "What will you say?" I questioned.

"We won't physically harm him," he promised. "Just verbally," he mumbled with a grin.

I sighed. "Verbally once, if I find out it's more than that..." I trailed off.

They smiled happily and went on their way. They don't even know who I am dating yet, they can't do anything before I can warn Troy.

Troy.

I smiled to myself. I should call him.

* * *

**Here it is. A little deeper than last time.**

**Up next: A new chapter of things you all have never seen before! Their first date, some fun, and getting to know each other. Plus, what would high school be without a little drama?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	8. Two Is Better Than One

************

**Thank you for the reviews. But, I wish you would ALL review. I like getting reviews with a lot of feedback, they help. PLEASE!**

**A little bit of a change than what I told you this chapter would be, but I hope it doesn't disappoint.**

**Keep reviewing.  
PLEASE!**

* * *

That maybe it's true that I can't live without you

And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one  
Yeah, yeah

Two Is Better Than One, by Boys Like Girls.

(The reason why is basically implied)

********

**

* * *

**

"I suck at this," I whined the following Thursday and moved out of Troy's way. I watched as he put his blue ball down, lined up his swing, and then hit the ball. It went on down the ramp, it proceeded hit a few walls before finally settling right near the hole.

Troy chuckled to himself. I knew he was trying to keep laughing at my horrible skills as a mini golf player.

"You know," I started in a sigh. "I don't think I can continue dating someone who is amazing at everything, including mini gulf," I told him, lining up my own swing to hit my purple ball. I hit it too hard, so it bounced off the walls wildly, and really did nothing to help me.

Troy once again laughed. "You're trying too hard," he replied. "You're trying to line it up perfectly, hit it just right, and get hole in one every time when it is just not possible on most of them holes," he informed me.

"Oh, and you're Tiger Woods now, is that it?" I questioned as he tapped his ball lightly into the hole.

He shrugged. "I was on the golf team back home," he confessed. "So, I know something about it," he stated. Of course he was. He's good at everything.

"Thanks for all the help!" I replied sarcastically, trying to figure out how to get my ball into the hole.

He chuckled again. "Here, let me help," he suggested.

I laughed myself. "So, this is the part where you stand behind me with your arms around me and try to show me how to play this all while getting close to me like in the movies?" I wondered.

"Something like that, yeah," he agreed, leaning his club up against a big rock. "Alright," he started, standing behind me. His arms indeed wrapped around me and his hands settled over mine. "You're grip is too tight," he told me.

I grinned. "That's what she said," I teased.

I felt him shake his head against my neck. "You are around Chad too much, but nice one," he complimented. I laughed. "Loosen up, this is just mini golf," he went on as his lips brushed against my neck. My whole body loosened up, not just my hands on the golf club. "Good, and when you are lining up the ball..." he went on. I listened on and off, mostly enjoying being in his arms.

My brother's didn't find out until the next day my boyfriend was Troy. Their first reaction was rage at the thought that I was dating a basketball player. However, they did not say one word as they walked by us in the hall. Most of the school did though, they whispered, stared, a few even pointed. You name it, they did it. Allison was shocked, but I liked that. I warned Troy about my brother's threatening him, which did happen before basketball practice, he told me about it. Ever since then (we've been dating for four days now), we've been hanging out a lot, getting to know each other, acting couply, everything. I love it.

My mom loves him, my dad likes him (he is dating his baby girl), my sister's think he is adorable, and Vince and Alex like him. The only ones who don't are the twins, plus Felix isn't too fond of him either. Sharpay and Taylor are ecstatic I am dating someone, especially Troy, not to mention they won't stop saying 'I told you so.' Chad is through the roof because his best friend and I are dating. Basically, everything is good right now, more than good.

"Got it?" Troy asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

I cleared my throat. "Uh, yeah, you wanna help me with this one?" I tried to cover up that I wasn't paying attention.

"Sure thing, daydreamer," he replied. I'm caught. He knows me too well already. He knows my whole family outlook, I'm overlooked, forgotten, etc. He knows how I met my friends and how long we've been friends, and he knows how much I love all of them. He knows how school is important to me and I want to go to Stanford. He's already noticing my quirks, and my habits, and knowing which expression belongs to which feeling. He is a very observative person.

I smiled, letting him take the lead in helping me hit the ball. And, we did. It bounced off a couple more walls before finally somehow curving towards the hole and tettering on the end before going in. "Oh, my gosh!" I squealed happily, turning in his arms to hug him. "I-we did it!" I said.

Troy laughed at me. "I like you're smile," he commented before kissing the corner of my mouth.

"Do you think you can get me a hole in one? I really want to do that," I responded, kissing him on the mouth once I was done.

My new favorite activity is kissing. I could do it for hours, I have done it for hours (yesterday was awesome). The most we've done is French kiss and his hands slipping underneath my shirt a little. I can tell he's trying to go slow so our relationship doesn't develop too quickly, but at the same time he wants more physically. I understand, he's had sex, I have three brother's I live with who are not virgins and thin walls, I know that he wants it. I also know he knows I am not ready. He's had that feeling, that closeness, he wants it with me, I like that, I am just not ready for it.

Yesterday, when we were making out after school, I felt him, _it_, you know. He tried to shift so I wouldn't, and he doesn't think I did, but I did. At first, for only a moment, it freaked me out. Then, I liked it, it's odd. I like that I make him hard. It gives me more confidence with us physically.

"We have two holes left, we'll see," he replied as he grabbed his club then picked up our balls.

"Do you guys think you could go a little faster?" we heard behind us. We turned to see Allison and Josh. Josh was the guy who called me Arabella, the douche. "There are more people here, you know. You're starting to form a line," Allison told us in a hard voice, looking towards me with a glare. I actually think she's the one forming the line. "Hi, Troy," she greeted with an annoying giggle a moment later.

Troy wrapped an arm around me. "Hey, come on, Brie," he urged and tugged me on towards the next hole.

"I don't like her," I stated the obvious taking my ball from his hand.

"I know, ignore her," Troy insisted, a hand moving up and down my back to calm me. It was working. "Here, you go first, I'll get you a hole in one," he suggested as he put my ball down on the mat.

I nodded. "Alright, but don't stand behind me, I wanna do it myself," I told him. "Just tell me what to do," I said.

"First, take your top off," he started. I looked up with a 'seriously?' look. He grinned. "It was worth a shot, now," he went on to instruct me on my stance and how to line it up again. "Don't hit it too hard, this isn't a long ways to the hole, just tricky," he finished.

"How hard should I hit?" I asked nervously. Why am I so nervous? This is only mini golf, and Troy is winning by a landslide, I won't have a chance even with a hole in one. However, I want this. I felt a slap on my butt, it was light, but it was a slap. I looked up and turned a little. "Troy!" I looked around to see if anyone saw, attempting to pull down my gray top, but it didn't go down further. I'm wearing a pair of comfy faded straight leg jeans and a gray three quarter length sleeved top. It has a modest v-neck and is tight on my torso. I added a little flare by adding a thick red-brown belt to the outfit, along with gray wedges that are actually comfortable.

He laughed. "What? It's not like I can explain it," he defended himself through his laughter. "Well, hit it that hard, babe," he insisted, cocking his head towards the hole.

I nodded. "Uh-huh, you're just lucky I like you so much," I reminded him. I redid my stance and concentrated for a moment before hitting the ball as hard as Troy slapped my ass. It went down the hill, through the windmill thing, bounced off a red thing, and smacked into a green thing before slowly making it's way towards the hole. It would go in if it had more speed. "No!" I whined, watching sadly.

"Wait," Troy said, standing next to me.

I did as Troy said and continued to watch. Ever so slowly it crawled towards the hole, then fell in neatly. I began jumping up and down in joy. "Did you see that!?" I squealed a bit Sharpayly and leaped into Troy's arms. "Thank you," I told him.

"That was all you, I just guided the way," he replied.

I smiled. "Thank you," I said with a long kiss.

"If I get you another hole in one, how far will it get me?" he questioned me.

I shook my head. "Just hit the ball," I ordered, backing away to give him room. "So, what do you wanna do?" I asked over an hour later after as we went up to his house. We went to The Spot for food before coming home.

"Somethin'," Troy responded, linking our fingers together loosely.

I nodded and went through the door before him. "I'm sure you want something," I replied and rolled my eyes. "How about your math homework?" I suggested.

"In my room?" he wondered. I nodded. Duh, that is where his work is. He practically pulled me up the steps.

Once we were in his room, I went to the bed and took off my shoes. He fell onto the bed next to me. "You might wanna get your math stuff, babe," I told him.

He got up on his elbows. "You really want to help me with my math homework?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"Uh, yeah," I answered. "What did you think I wanted to do? You said you were having trouble with it," I reminded him.

"Brie, you don't ask your boyfriend to go to his room for math homework," Troy insisted, sitting up. "You go up to his room for the fun stuff," he corrected me.

I laughed. "Whatever, lover boy, get your math homework," I instructed and scooted back against the wall. "We'll get to that stuff later," I promised.

"We better, 'cause I hate math," he sighed while he scooted back to sit with me.

"I don't mind math," I replied. "I don't love it, I'm good at it, but it's annoying," I told him.

Troy nodded, opening his binder. "So, if there isn't a number with an x there is no b?" he asked fifteen minutes later after I retaught him everything Mr. Grayson already did, only in an easier way. Mr. Grayson is a hard teacher.

"Yeah, so when you plug it into the equation, it would be zero, and zero over anything is zero," I told him. Troy is in the easiest math class while I am in the hardest. What he is doing I did last year, in the middle of the year.

He concentrated on his paper. "And, the a is the number with the squared on it?" he questioned, erasing a mistake he made.

"Uh-huh," I assured him. "Try one on your own," I said as I moved to sit in front of him. I watched as he slowly made his way through the problem. Math is not his strong suit, but I don't care. At least there is something he isn't perfect at. "Wait, that is negative," I cut in.

"I know," he said. "The negative is already there," he told me.

I shook my head. "There is a negative in the equation, but you bring the negative with the number down. It's just that when you multiply it, it will end up positive. A negative times a negative is a positive," I reminded him.

He erased it. "I hate math," he muttered through gritted teeth.

"You're fine," I said, running my hand down his forearm. I felt his arm relax. I smiled. I can make him relax.

He went on with the problem, second guessing himself the whole time. "That's right, right?" he asked and looked up once he was done.

I nodded. "Yep," I answered. "See, you're getting the hang of it," I told him.

"You're a good teacher," he complimented.

"Thank you," I responded as I fought a blush. He laughed at me. "Don't say a word," I ordered.

He didn't say anything, for a minute or two at least. When he went on to the next problem, he spoke. "I think it's sexy when you blush."

"Really?" I asked softly, my hand falling onto his knee.

Troy looked up with a nod. "I think you're sexy a lot," he informed me. "Like, when you bite your lip, or brush your hair away from your face. You're beautiful when you smile and laugh. I love hearing you laugh," he started. I smiled at him. "When you're confused you get this little wrinkle right here," he went on to tap in between my eyebrows. "Plus, you bite the end of your pencil or your nails, depending on how much eraser is left. Every time someone says something funny at lunch, you seem to drink something, then try not to let it come out through your nose. You need to work on that, Brie, when Chad is talking, don't drink anything," he suggested.

I laughed. "You noticed all of that already?" I wondered.

"I didn't only know you this week, I've been watching you since I moved here. I think I have taken it to a stalker level," he commented.

"Your homework is done," I said before tossing it from his lap so I could move into it.

He smiled against my lips. "My kind of girl," he mentioned, gripping my hips.

My eyes were already closed as my hands made their way into his hair and moved my lips with his. I don't second guess myself as much with kissing as I used to. Making out for a few hours will do that to a person. A moment later Troy positioned us so I was on my back and he was on top of me.

It surprises me what Troy does to me with one kiss still. I still explode in the inside and feel immobile sometimes. No matter what he does though, I never really feel uncomfortable. I know Troy would never intentionally put me in a situation where I would be uncomfortable. He wants to take this slow until I am ready, and I am grateful. However, I think I am ready for even more than both of us thought.

This time, when Troy's tongue asked for entrance into my mouth, I granted it immediately. One of my legs bent upwards and pressed against his side. His hand traveled down my body to my thigh and squeezed it while pulling it closer to him. My fingers slipped themselves underneath his t-shirt. Right as his hand were about to lift up my own shirt, he stopped.

"Brie, you're vibrating," Troy said softly.

"What?" I questioned, confused, then felt my phone against my thigh. "Oh," I breathed as he rolled off of me. "H-hello?" I answered it and tried to regulate my breathing.

_"What the hell are you two doing over there?"_Lucas's voice rang through.

I groaned. "Seriously?" I growled. "It is none of your business what I do with my boyfriend!" I exclaimed.

_"I saw you two go into his house. You are doin' something, tell me what it is,"_ he ordered in an authoritative voice.

I sat up to lean against Troy's headboard. "Lucas, we can do whatever we want, leave us alone," I stated.

"Oh, babe, completely wrong words," Troy said after he rolled over into my lap. His arm wrapped loosely around my knees as his head rested on my thighs. "Lie or something," he suggested in a low voice.

_"You cannot do anything you want! What you want leads to bad things like clothes coming off, and doors needing locked, and hymens," _Lucas told me.

I laughed. "Hymens?" I laughed. "Do you even know what a hymen is, Lukie?" I asked.

_"I-yes, of course I do!"_ Lucas insisted, getting nervous.

I nodded. "Uh-huh, well what is it?" I questioned him.

_"It's the, your you know, the thing that,"_ he sputtered out. He is seriously embarrassed, I love it!

"Mm-hm, when you figure it out, call me," I suggested, hanging up on him. "Now, where were we?" I asked Troy, scooting down so I was underneath him again.

He smiled at me. "A hymen is like a cherry, right?" he wondered curiously.

I laughed again. "Uh-huh," I answered as I grabbed a chunk of his hair. "Can we make out now?" I asked, getting up on my elbows to get closer to him.

"Sounds good to me," he replied, meeting me almost halfway and brushed his lips against mine. I couldn't help it and pushed my lips against his. He kissed back instantly, I just think he wanted me to kiss him first. Troy always makes me feel so good when we're physical. It's hard to explain, I feel so warm, and giddy, and well, aroused. I can't help but want to be physical with him more and longer every time it happens. I know that is very teenager-y, but it's true.

I wanted to be closer to him, but I wasn't sure how to do it. When we needed air, his lips left mine only to begin moving down my neck. My eyes practically rolled into the back of my head as he did it. I still held onto his hair. I love his hair. I wondered if my grip was too tight on his hair when his lips came into contact with my sensitive spot below my ear. The act made my thoughts stop. I gasped lightly making my hand fall to behind his neck. "Troy," I breathed, my eyes still closed.

I felt him smile against my neck, but he said nothing. What he did do was suck on the spot. That did not help my thought processes. All I can do when we are like this is want more and plain feel. My body was on fire, that much I knew.

I rolled us over so I was on top and brought his mouth back to mine. He pulled his body against mine, my chest against his, and I was a little taller than him in the position. We merely kissed for two or three minutes, heatedly, of course, when his fingers moved from the back of my thighs. The slid so they were in between then and squeezed lightly. It was enough to make me gasp and pull away.

Troy grinned up at me. "You okay?" he asked, kissing the skin exposed by my v-neck shirt.

"I, uh, ya," I breathed lightly, squeezing his shoulders a bit. "It's so hot in here," I commented in a low voice a moment later.

"You feel it too, huh?" he questioned in between soft kisses.

In a rash decision, I leaned away from Troy, then pulled my shirt over my head. It left me only in my gray bra. Troy looked stunned. I tilted his chin up at me. "It's okay," I assured him before pressing a kiss to his lips.

He kissed me back slowly at first, still unsure of the situation, I could tell. I settled down in his lap, and that was when I felt it. He was hard again, so he probably didn't want me to know. Plus, the fact that I am topless didn't help him control it. "Brie," he croaked, clearing his throat.

I didn't freak out, I didn't react in any way, really. "Baby, it's okay," I repeated, fingering the bottom of his own shirt. I lifted it over his head a second later, and he didn't object. I smiled at him once it was off.

"Gabriella, we just, it's been four days!" he reminded me, trying very hard not to look down from my eyes since he initially did.

"Do you not like this?" I asked softly, beginning to feel uncomfortable for the first time.

He shook his head. "No, baby, don't think of it like that," he urged. "I-I am completely, this is fine," he tried to word correctly. "But, we just started dating, don't you think this is a little fast for you?" he wondered, keeping his hands off to the side and away from me, probably on purpose.

"No," I answered honestly. "I-, well, yeah," I added a moment later. "But, you make me feel comfortable and it's not like this is sex," I mumbled while turning pink a little.

"I just don't want you to do something in the heat of the moment you aren't ready for," Troy responded, looking me straight in the eye. He shifted underneath me. I don't think he realizes that I know what the hard thing is. I may be inexperienced, but I'm not stupid. Still, I didn't bring it up.

I nodded. "I know, but I'm okay with this," I assured him. "I feel," I stopped. "I feel sexy around you," I admitted.

Troy smiled at me before kissing me softly. "You are sexy," he assured me. "I feel a lot for you, both emotionally and, mhm, physically," he coughed in the middle. "Just tell me what you're ready for," he suggested.

I turned pinker. "I, that's awkward," I muttered out, hiding behind my hair.

He pushed my hair behind my ears so my face was in clear view. "You don't have to be nervous around me. What happens between us physically stays between us," he stated. "At least on my side, Chad doesn't know much," he said. "And, he's the only guy I would tell."

I bit my lip. "I, you know, I'm okay with this, obviously," I squeaked before clearing my throat. "And, if my bra would happen to come off, I would be probably, most likely, kinda, definitely okay with it," I sputtered.

Troy chuckled. "You could have just said from the waist up, babe," he informed me.

"Shut up," I ordered, probably as red as a tomato.

"Come here," he urged, kissing me softly.

My eyes fluttered shut as he did this. I was unsure of how this would go exactly seeing as I've never done anything like this before, but Troy went slow with me. For a little bit, all he did was kiss me and have his hands on my thighs. It helped me get comfortable again. I love that he makes sure I am perfectly okay with everything we do and goes out of his way to make sure I am comfortable. It means a lot to me, a lot of guys would have already gone in and taken off my bra and went to town, but not Troy.

I wasn't sure what I wanted to do right then with both of our shirts off, but I didn't like this hardly any touching thing after a little bit. I don't know what I want, I just know I want more. I rested my hand on his and brought it up closer to my exposed torso in a hint for him that I am okay now.

Troy took the hint and flipped us over so I was on the bottom and he was on the top. "You're so beautiful, you know that?" he asked as he got up on his elbows above me. As he said it, his eyes looked into mine before gazing down my body, but I didn't mind.

My cheeks inflamed again. "When you say it I want to," I spoke the truth.

"Don't think you're anything less than beautiful, okay?" he told me, kissing me softly as he did. "I've never seen anyone more beautiful than you," he murmured, still kissing me every few words.

I bit my lip while nodding. "If you say so," I replied.

He shook his head. "I know so, and I am going to keep telling you how beautiful you are until you believe it. And, even then, I'll say it again," he informed me.

I smiled at him, one of my hands grazing up his bare side. "You're a great boyfriend," I commented before pushing my lips up to his.

Troy kissed my lips for a moment, then moved on down. Again, I felt like my eyes rolled into the back of my head. Everywhere he touched, little flames followed. He made my heart race, my breathing accelerate, and my insides explode with pleasure. As he worked his way down my body, a unbearable thump formed in between my legs. I've felt the thump before with Troy, but never this bad. He kissed my mounds, but never took my bra off, he cupped my breasts lightly a few times, but only for a moment, and never went underneath, but it didn't matter. Everything he did received a reaction from me.

Then, as he shifted his body, I felt his penis again. Once he knew I did, he froze. By this time, he was softly kissing down my stomach. I gained control of my body before responding. I sat up a little and took his face in my hands and kissed him. "It's okay," I assured him in a low voice.

"Brie, I-" he tried to explain.

I smiled at him. "Troy, trust me, it's okay," I repeated. "It's okay that you're, you know, turned on," I said. "I am, it just doesn't show in the same way it does with you. I, I," I stopped for a second. "I like that I do it to you," I confessed. "It makes me feel good that I can," I mumbled.

"You're a great girlfriend," he complimented me with another kiss.

I nodded. "I think I am going to die from overheating though," I commented.

Troy looked straight into my eyes for a moment. "I think we should stop for now," he suggested, then rolled off of me.

I silently agreed and decided to not touch him for the time being. I have brother's, like I said, I know me touching him will not help him, uh, calm down. When I was ready I sat up to put on my shirt. I also handed Troy his. He instantly sat up and shrugged it on. I leaned against his headboard as he settled his head in my lap again, which made me guess he's alright now. My hands immediately went into his hair and began combing through it.

"Are you nervous about the game tomorrow?" I asked, massaging his head slightly.

He sighed. "Yeah," he admitted honestly, burrowing into my stomach a little. "East High is very sports centric, if we lose.." he trailed off.

"You won't lose," I ensured him.

"You don't know that, Brie," he insisted. "Besides, there is this beautiful girl always on my mind these days, so I don't know how easy it will be for me to get my head in the game," he added on in a teasing tone.

I shook my head at him with a smile. "Well, this girl will be there after the game as your date to the after party no matter what the score is," I assured him.

"What if I don't want to go to the after party, win or lose?" he asked quietly a moment later. "What if I just want to do this, be with my girlfriend?" he wondered.

I smiled wider. "We'll do whatever you want, Troy, I'm all yours," I told him.

"What exactly happens if we do lose?" Troy questioned after a second. "At East High, how does everyone react?" he clarified.

I was silent for a little bit. "Monday, everyone is sorta somber. The dicks say a few things, but everyone else is scared to mention it because all the players are on edge. Tuesday is, like, transition from sad and angry you lost to determined to win in the next game. Wednesday is back to normal," I explained to him.

"I can image a few of the guys on the team kicking someones ass because they said something wrong," he commented. "I'm not that into it anymore," he sighed.

"My brother's are, they get seriously angry. I've learned to stay quiet about the whole thing," I informed him.

Troy was quiet for a moment then lifted himself up to face me. "Do you wanna sleep over tomorrow?" he questioned me. I opened my mouth, but wasn't sure how to respond. "We don't do more than what we did tonight, probably, but that isn't why I want you to sleep over. I just.. I wanna be with you. I want to talk to you, and lay with you, and," he stopped. "Will you?"

"H-how?" I stuttered out. "Chad's parents-"

"They're going out of town tomorrow afternoon. There is some couples workshop Aunt Miranda is forcing Uncle Charlie into," he informed me. "They won't be home until Sunday night," he added on.

I digested the question for a moment. "Troy, I-I don't know. Where would I sleep, what would I wear?" I asked.

"You'd bring clothes. Tell your mom you're sleeping over Sharpay's or something. You would sleep here, with me," he answered. "If you don't want to you, you don't have to, Brie," he went on. "I'm not doing this so we can have sex or anything, I," he stopped again. "I thought we could use the night to get to know each other better. I want to know everything about you. We'd talk, watch a movie or something, order in food, hang out with Chad and Taylor," he listed off.

"Taylor's staying over too?" I wondered. She didn't tell me that.

Troy nodded. "Yep. Of course, they'll be doing more than we will, but it'll still be fun," he assured me. "Come on, Brie, please?" he pleaded with big eyes.

I bit my lip. "Okay," I agreed. "But, I'll have to leave Saturday afternoon. Taylor, Sharpay, and I are going shopping for our date," I told him. Our first official date is Saturday night. This whole week we've gone out and done things with each other, but we haven't gone out on a date, date yet. He asked me Wednesday, and of course, I said yes. He's doing the whole knock on my door, be subtly threatened by my dad, and take me out thing. I'm excited. It's my first one.

Troy shrugged. "Fine by me."

"I can't believe how fast you and Troy are connecting," Sharpay commented as we claimed seats close to the player's bench the next night. The game is due to start in about twenty minutes. "I mean, it's been barely a week and you're already taking clothes off," she said.

I shrugged a little, crossing my legs. "It's easy with him," I mumbled.

"Are you nervous about sleeping over tonight?" Taylor wondered from my other side.

I nodded some. "Kinda. I, I dunno, I'm sleeping in his bed, and using his shower, and.. I don't want it to be awkward," I tried to get out.

"It won't be," Taylor assured me. "I'll be there," she reminded.

"Plus, if you feel uncomfortable, you can go home," Sharpay insisted. "You do live across the street," she said the obvious.

I nodded again. "I know," I breathed, pulling my shirt down in case it rode up. It did. I'm wearing a pair of black jeans with gold studs surrounding the front pockets and a simple black v-necked t-shirt that hugs my upper body. It's a little, well, black, but I didn't put much thought into my outfit today. I just saw two comfortable things and threw them on. Sharpay complimented my jeans as soon as she saw me, then pulled a dark purple scarf out from her locker and wrapped it around my neck because I needed color. I wore a gold studded bracelet with it, along with my gold G necklace and a pair of black gladiator sandals. It tamed my hair some this morning, that's about it.

"You'll be fine," Taylor reiterated. "We'll hang out with you for a little bit, don't worry. Until your comfortable," she added.

Sharpay snorted a minute later. "Oh, look, the cheerleaders are talking about us again," she stated, nodding her head towards them. They were huddled in a circle and snickering. Ever since Allison found out about Troy and I, she's been very high school about it. Meaning, she's been spreading like and rumors, and being a bitch to me, but nice to Troy, and plain bitchy to everyone. Sharpay raised her hand and waved politely, then when she knew Allison was looking, she flipped her the bird quickly.

"Oh, geez," I laughed, holding my hand up to my mouth as I did. "You act like such a bitch sometimes," I commented.

Sharpay shrugged. "It takes one to know one," she joked towards me.

"Oh!" Taylor laughed at us. "It doesn't matter, you know Allie is a backstabbing whore and we'll always have your back, Gabi," she told me.

I nodded. "I know, you guys are the bestest friends ever," I said in a girlie voice.

"You know it," Sharpay insisted, bumping into my shoulder. "Any of us could take her in a fight," she stated. "I know you can, G, you have so many brothers, they had to rub off in you in some way. I know I can because I have a lot of pent up aggression towards her. Tay, you might need some help, but that is when we come in," she explained.

Taylor scoffed. "I would need help? Please!" she commented. "Well, she does look like she would fight dirty, and I tend to be a fair person," she rethought it. "I'll hide behind one of you," she joked.

"If you didn't bite your nails, you could scratch her to death like Sharpay would," I informed her. I love how weird our conversations get like this.

"Hey, you bite your nails too, missy!" Taylor reminded me.

I shrugged. "Only when I am nervous, and not when I paint them," I corrected her. "So, I try and paint them to stop me from biting them. My mom has this thing about nails, she's weird, and she hates when any of us bite them-"

"Gabi," Sharpay cut me off. "We know," she assured me.

I glared inwardly. "So, Shar, what is going on with you and one Zeke Baylor?" I questioned, turning the tables on her as she did to me when I liked Troy.

Sharpay went quiet and cleared her throat. "Oh, I think we made her nervous," Taylor sing-songed.

"No, I'm fine!" Sharpay assured me. "I- he- we talk," she sputtered out.

"Mm-hm, Troy and I talk too, we just make out during," I teased.

Sharpay glared at me. "You are not able to make fun of me, Gabriella Montez. You may have a boyfriend now, but it was me and Tay who helped you get Troy!" she reminded me.

I nodded. "Yep, and I am happier than I ever remember. I am merely being a good best friend and doing for you what you did to me," I told her.

"Come on, Shar, you're Sharpay Evans. Any guy would be happy to be with you," Taylor insisted.

"Zeke isn't like the other guys. He sees more to me than a bag of money and a piece of ass," she replied. "I don't want to get into more than we're ready for," she said.

I turned towards her more. "Aren't you the one who told me that you wanted more out of life, that you were missing something?" I asked her. "Maybe Zeke is the thing you are missing," I mentioned.

"You're right, Zeke isn't like the other guys. He could be the guy to treat you right and accept you for who you are, not who everyone at school thinks you are," Taylor commented.

"It's different than you guys. Right from the start, you and Troy had this easy connection, even if you denied it," she said towards me. "And, you and Chad just danced around each other until we were old enough to date and try and take it seriously," she added towards Taylor. "With Zeke, it's taken since freshman year for him to get out a whole sentence to me without stuttering through it," she reminded us.

We instantly started laughing, remembering in freshman year when Zeke first moved her and saw Sharpay, he was at a loss for words. He acted mute for a whole, then like he didn't know how to talk, which made him avoid her until the middle of sophomore year. Even then, he stuttered and made an idiot out of himself. I think it's adorable, but Sharpay never found the use in trying to get to know him if she couldn't even speak to him.

"Shut up, guys, I'm being serious!" Sharpay insisted. "I-I don't want to do something that will send him back into being a blubbering idiot," she told us.

"Ever since he saw you, S, you know he's had this insane crush on you. He's warmed up to you now, do something about it, 'cause he sure won't," I put my two cents in.

Taylor nodded. "Yeah, go for it, or else what's the point?" she questioned.

"I'll... think about it," Sharpay decided, and we could tell she wanted to stop talking about it. We understood and silently agreed.

I felt my pocket vibrate and tugged my phone out. The front screen flashed one new txt message. I opened it to see that it was front Troy.

_Come to the locker rms plz.. wanna c u real quick_

I smiled to myself. I stood. "I'm gonna go see Troy by the locker rooms. I'll be back in like ten," I told my friends before walking off. As I walked up behind Troy, I saw him in his red pants and jacket with white stitching they all wear as they run out onto the court. "Hey, Wildcat," I greeted.

Troy turned. "I like when you call me Wildcat," he mentioned and hugged me tightly. "It's kinda erotic," he stated.

I flushed light pink and pulled out of the hug. "Shush," I muttered. "So, what do you need me for, Wildcat?" I asked.

He kissed my lips softly. "I just wanted to see my girl before the game. I figured you might be my new good luck charm," he told me.

"Oh, you had an old one?" I questioned playfully, grabbing onto his jacket a little.

"No, but it's not too late to get one," he replied. His eyes glanced down my face. "Are you okay with this thing tonight? If you're not-"

"I want to," I cut him off. "I just have unnecessary nerves," I told him. "I want to spend the night with you, okay?" I said.

Troy nodded, believing me. "I gotta go, wish me luck," he instructed.

Instead, I kissed him deeply for a moment. "You'll do fine, baby, I know you will," I whispered against his lips. "I don't care about the scoreboard, you still get me tonight," I reminded him.

"That is something to look forward to," he mentioned in a low voice.

I smiled. "Yep," I asid with a nod. "Oh, and babe, can you do me a favor?" I questioned him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Mm-hm, anything," he responded with his hands on my forearms.

"Try and have fun tonight out there?" I asked him. "I know you're not as into it as you used to be, but you still love the game, try and have fun," I told him. "It's only high school and it's only a game, don't care about what East High will do about the outcome. Know that no matter what the score is, if you have fun and try your best, I'll be proud of you," I assured him.

Instead of saying something, Troy kissed me. It wasn't fast, or hard, or even very deep, we didn't have time, I understood. "I'll do it," he answered, making me smile. "Do you have any idea how excited I am for tonight?" he asked. I merely smile at him and pecked him on the lips. "You should leave before I get yelled at or your brothers find you here," he informed me.

I began to walk backwards out of his arms. "Go, Wildcat," I said with team spirit, leaving out the 's' on purpose. He smiled back at me and waited until I turned the corner to go back into the locker room.

****************

********

* * *

**I know I said the first date would happen in this one, but I changed my mind. A little more connecting and relationship building. You'll get it in the next one, alone with the sleepover (which comes first) and the first fight!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**  
**I am having a horrible night and they would make me feel so much better. Plus, I should be wiring my house for physics but instead, I am writing this for all of YOU so REVIEW IT!!!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	9. First Date

**********************Thanks so much, and please keep reviewing. I love, love, love reviews! I am addicted to them. Feed my addiction!**

**I am thinking of changing my penname soon... so if it happens know that it is me!**

**Review please.**

* * *

Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

First Date, by Blink 182.

I seem to be on a Blink phase lately!  
They are amazing, though!

**********

* * *

**

"Sh, I think I hear them," Troy whispered later that night.

I glared at him and smacked him with the clothes in my hand. "Shut up!" I ordered, refraining from laughing.

"You were the one who was worried about hearing Taylor and Chad having sex, not me," he reminded me, throwing up his plush basketball and catching it above his head. He's laying on his bed while he does this.

I stood up. "I may have over exaggerated, leave me alone," I said, looking through my bag.

"I've lived here for a while, Brie, and Chad and Taylor had sex plenty of times while I've been in the house. I haven't heard anything," he assured me as he threw the ball up and caught it again. "So, either they try to keep it quiet, or Chad isn't that good," he mumbled.

I stopped and looked at him. "Troy!" I laughed.

"Eh, I'm just kiddin'. Chad's bedroom is on the complete other side of the hall, we wouldn't hear much even if they were loud, especially since they always play music or something in the background," he informed me.

I gave him a questioning glance. "How do you know that?" I said in a laugh again.

"We're best friends, I know things. Chad thinks it's weird to have sex in silence," he told me. I already knew that, Taylor is my best friend like Chad is his. "What are you looking for? You couldn't have packed that many clothes for one night, babe," he insisted when I continued to go through my bag.

"I only packed pajamas and clothes for tomorrow, thank you very much," I told him. "I am looking for my cami I packed for sleep, but it went missing," I answered.

Troy sat up against his headboard a little. "A wha?" he questioned, looking confused.

"A cami. It's short for camisole," I explained. He still looked confused. "It's basically a tank top, but they're called camisoles. Some how it got shorted to cami because we American's insist on shortening things like name, and making contractions, and using half of words-"

"Brie," Troy cut me off. "You're rambling, and I get it," he told me. "If you can't find it, wear one of my shirts," he suggested, getting off bed and rummaged through a dresser drawer. "Here."

He handed me a white t-shirt with 'Bolton' on the back with '14' underneath and Wildcats on the front with a wildcat on it. All the writing was in black and red. "How long ago did you move here and you already have jock shirts?" I asked in a slight laugh.

He shrugged, collapsing on the bed. "My mom likes them. As soon as I told her I was on the team, she went on about team pictures and t-shirts and stuff. She says when I am old, she can take them out and remind me of my teenage years. Plus, well, I wanted you to wear my last name," he admitted.

I rolled my eyes. "You're barbaric," I stated, grabbing my shorts from the bed.

"Whatever that means, I'm gonna stay that way," he replied. I stopped to look at him. "I'm kidding, I know what it means," he assured me. "I may be a jock who is bad at math, but I'm a jock who has an A in honors English," he commented.

I leaned down to kiss him. "I don't care if you're bad at math, and I'd love to wear your last name," I muttered against his lips.

"Go get dressed before I undress you," he threatened me, patting me on the bum lightly.

I laughed, backing up towards the bathroom. "Only the top half," I mentioned before going on. He has his own bathroom. Chad does too, just like his parents. When my parents went to buy our house, it was being built. They knew they wanted a lot of kids, so they asked for more bedrooms than bathrooms, therefore we have one bathroom between me and all my sibling's. My parents have their own, but they only share on days we get into huge fights over it.

I put on my black booty shorts and Troy's shirt. I practically swim in it it's so big on me. I wasn't sure if I should wear a bra to sleep, I usually don't, but it felt odd to not wear one for some reason. Good thing I was wearing a comfy bra today. After, I threw my hair up in a sloppy bun and took off my make up. When I went back out, it was about fifteen minutes later and Troy was watching TV. "Damn, Brie, it took you that long to put your hair up and change?" he asked, dressed in a white wife beater and blue gym shorts.

"I also took off my make up along with washing my face, alright?" I questioned, stuffing my used clothes back into my bag. "It takes a lot not to break out these days, you know." I got on his bed with him, positioning myself on my knees in front of him. "This shirt is huge," I informed him of the obvious.

He chuckled. "You could wear that to school as a dress, in fact, I reccommend it," he stated, twirling his plush basketball in his hands.

In one quick movement, my hair fell out of the bun, and I shook my hair out over my shoulders. I then took the hairband and made a dog tail out of the back of the shirt so my shorts were actually visible. "Better," I commented, pulling my hair over one shoulder.

"Has your hair ever been short?" Troy wondered, motioning for me to come sit in front of him.

I thought back as I moved myself like he wanted. I sat in between his legs, leaning back against his chest with his arms around me. "When I was little, but since seventh grade, it's always been longer than my shoulders. I've gotten more layers, my bags cut, the split ends cut off, and other stuff like that, but that's about it," I answered.

"Well, don't start now. I like your hair long," he told me. I smiled faintly at him. It's not like he has anything to compare it to, he's never seen pictures. Still, I silently agreed, even I like my hair long.

"It's almost eleven thirty, I should call my mom," I breathed, reaching for my phone on his bedside table. I angled myself sideways in his arms, which is when I saw his questioning look. "My mom likes when I call her before she goes to sleep when I don't sleep at home," I filled in his blanks. "Hey, can you turn on the radio and turn up the TV, but change it to Lifetime real quick?" I wondered.

He nodded, doing as I asked without question as I dialed her number from memory. If I'm in silence, she might suspect something. It rang a few times.

_"He-lo?" _she asked sleepily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up, Mami," I apologized.

I heard her yawn. _"I wasn't asleep yet, mija, just resting," _she covered up. I totally woke her up. _"What are you and Sharpay and Taylor doing?" _she questioned. Our white lie is that we're sleeping over Sharpay's house. Sharpay can easily cover, her parents aren't even home. They are traveling in South Africa.

"The normal, watching a movie, talking, going through Sharpay's closet," I informed her. "I think they're more excited for my date with Troy than I am," I partly lied. We did talk about it during the game. I'm excited, but they were through the roof.

She laughed lightly. _"They're just happy for you," _she insisted. _"Thank you for calling, mija, goodnight," _she said.

I smiled a little. "Goodnight, Mami," I repeated back to her.

_"Te amo, bebe," _she told me.

"I love you too," I replied, translating her Spanish. "Bye," I said before hanging up. "You can turn everything off now," I mentioned.

Troy turned off the TV, but left the stereo on. "Your mom speaks Spanish?" he questioned, and I nodded. "Do you?" he wondered,

I shook my head. "Not really, I know a few simple phrases. Both of my parents speak it, so when they are speaking it to each other, you know they're either being gushy or fighting," I informed him. "I try not to speak it so much because I butcher the pronounciation. Serena, on the other hand, is minoring in it in college," I added on.

"I've never dated a girl like you," he stated. "What I mean is, I've never dated a girl who isn't.." he was unsure of what he wanted to say.

I cupped his cheek. "You've never dated a non-white girl?" I finished for him.

"Yeah," he said with a nod.

"I don't care, Troy," I assured him. "It's alright the only girls you've dated have been white and I'm the first girl outside of your ethnicity. It's normal for most people to do that, I'm just glad you don't care. Not many people in our school care either, we're a very well blended community," I commented.

He kissed my cheek. "Truthfully, you're the first brunette I've dated," he confessed.

I laughed. "Wow, that is kind of weird," I said.

"Brittany was a brunette, but she'd been dying her hair blond since, like, sixth grade," he told me.

"I hope you don't believe blonds have all the fun, because believe me, I laugh all the time," I teased.

Troy leaned his forehead against mine. "I want to know everything about you, is that weird?" he questioned.

I shook my head. "No, I want to know you too," I responded.

"So, let's ask each other questions with no thumb wrestling this time. Ask anything you wanna know, but the answer has to be honest," he insisted. "I'll go first because I'm older," he volunteered. I chuckled, but didn't care that I would be spilling my guts first. "Brie, tell me something I wouldn't guess about you," he stated.

I silently thought about it for a few moments. "The only thing I can think of is that you wouldn't guess that I am on birth control," I offered. Troy didn't respond, and I didn't know what his facial experession was because I wasn't looking at him. "I didn't go on it because of you and me, although I am sure I would have eventually. Last year, I had trouble with my period, and my doctor said birth control would help regulate me. My mom agreed, and I've been on it for a while, so if we ever do.. go there," I cleared my throat. "I'm good. I'm practically religious about taking the pill," I admitted.

"It's definitely good to know," he replied, holding me closer. I looked up to him, then kissed his cheek. "My turn, huh?" he questioned. I nodded excitedly. "I sorta like to read," he told me.

"'Sorta like to read'?" I questioned. "How do you sorta like it?" I wondered.

Troy shrugged. "It all depends on how much time I have and what book it is. I tend to keep pretty busy, or at least, I used to. I'm either training, at practice, in school, have school work, have some other extracurricular thing, hanging out with friends, a girlfriend, or just don't really want to and would rather play video games and be lazy," he explained. "I read some of those guy books like Halo and stuff, but it didn't catch my interest for long. I've read autobiographies, like about history heros or famous people with interesting pasts, you know the kind. Recently, though, I've been reading the classics. I read _To Kill A Mockingbird _and _The Great Gatsby _so far," he went on.

"How did you like them?" I asked, curious.

"_To Kill A Mockingbird_ was good, but it took me like five months to read though because I never in the mood to read or was busy, but _The Great Gatsby _sucked," he answered. I gasped. "It did!" he insisted. "Daisy was a complete airhead, Gatsby was a wimp, Tom's a douche, and Nick was annoying, not to mention, Jordan, how was just plain bitchy and just there half the book," he said.

I laughed. "Well, that's all true, but in a few years, read it again, and we'll talk then," I told him. "My turn to ask a question!" I exclaimed happily. I thought about it for a moment.

"What's your favorite boardgame?" he suggested to me.

"Sh!" I ordered, deep in thought.

"Where would you like to-"

"I said sh!" I reminded him. "Alright, what is your phobia?" I wondered. "You know, what you're afraid of," I added.

"I know what phobia means," Troy assured me. "Uh," he thought about it, then came to a conclusion because he got nervous a moment later. "You can't make fun of me, or mention it to anyone else, but I am afraid of, well," he put it off. I pinched him. "Turtles, okay? I'm afraid of turtles," he spat out.

I held back a laugh. "Did the Ninja Turtles have anything to do with it?" I squeaked.

"No, _TMNT _did not have anything to do with it," he responded a little bit shortly. Did he seriously spell out _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles _like that? Nerd! "Leonardo was my favorite, by the way," he added.

"Oh, I liked Donatello the best," I told him. "He wore purple and purple is my favorite color," I explained. Purple is, but I have been taking a liking to blue lately.

Troy nodded. "Leonardo always kicked ass, and wore blue. I like blue the best. Chad was always Michaelangelo when we played as kids. He is the free-spirited one, ya know," he went on. "Anyways, I wasn't born afraid of turtles. I was on summer vacation at the beach when I felt something clamp down on my foot. It was a frickin' snapping turtle or something. So, I basically screamed like a girl and waved my leg around until it flew off. Chad and I then hunted it and tried to kill it, but our mom's wouldn't let us," he explained. I nodded, accepting this quietly. "I'm impressed you know the Turtles though," he mentioned.

"Babe, I have too many brothers not to know the Turtles. I also think Superman is the best superhero of all. What is with all this Spiderman crap lately?" I questioned him.

"I agree with you. The Spiderman movies are alright, especially since if you ask me, the Superman movies had their time and they are on the sidelines now. The Batman movies are the best ones for now. Besides, they have that TV show all about Clark Kent now, _Smallville_," he reminded me. "I watch it when I remember too. They kinda twisted things around, but it's alright," he said.

"I don't watch it," I commented. "Okay, my phobia," I breathed. "I'm afraid of thunderstorms," I confessed. "I don't have a reason, I just am. The thunder makes me jump, the lightening worries me, and the wind is so annoying. When I was a kid, I was so afraid that lightening would hit the tree next to my balcony and I would die," I admitted.

Troy chuckled. "Don't worry, if it storms nowadays, you have me. I'll travel through it for you," he assured me.

"My hero!" I squealed jokingly and kissed him. "Your turn," I stated.

He nodded. "Last round 'cause I'm hungry and I don't want the whole night to be full of this. We have a long time to get to know each other completely," he informed me, and I nodded in agreement. "What are you afraid of in life?" he wondered.

"Didn't we just go over this?" I questioned, confused.

"I guess, but everyone has that odd fear we just talked about. I'm talking about in life. Are you scared about college or the future in general? I don't know, anything like that," he rephrased.

I took in a deep breath and began to think. I am scared about college, but not so much with getting in. I'm passing all my AP classes and have plenty of extracurriculars, I'll get in somewhere. Plus, college seems so far off right now. We're only halfway through junior year. I quickly ran through everything in my life I worry about. My answer jumped out at me a few moments later. "I'm scared that my parents aren't what they used to be," I answered.

"What do you mean?" he wondered.

I shrugged. "They aren't what they used to be. When we were kids, I remember them being all over each other. You would think it would be traumatizing to walk in on your parents practically gropping each other, but I oddly liked it. I didn't like literally seeing it, but I was always the kid with the happy parents, ya know?" I tried to explain. "They always went out on dates, and cuddled on the couch after we went to bed, and made dinner together. Well, my dad felt up my mom while she tried to make dinner. That was when he told us to go out and play so he could go on with what he was doing," I went on. "Lately, my dad is hardly home, and when he is, he's with my siblings and I. That is great, he's a good father, he's always provided for us, I can't ever say I've been without. But, my parents don't act like a couple anymore. They act like they're just going through the motions and it worries me. What will we do if they serparate, or God forbid, divorce?" I asked him.

"I can't tell you it isn't a possibility, that would be me lying and I don't want to lie to you. So many parents do seem to be getting divorced these days," he reponded. I nodded, knowing this to be true. "I can tell you I hope it won't happen to you, I wish it won't. I don't want to see you go through that. It sucks, trust me, even though I know my mom is better without my dad, it still hurt in the beginning. "All you can do, Brie, is hope for the best. Your parents have eight kids, that took a lot of love to make happen. That just doesn't disappear. From what I've seen, your mom and dad are still happy and in love and have a great life, that is all anyone hopes for."

I understood why he wouldn't promise me it wouldn't happen or that it's all in my head. I liked that he tried to reassure me and make me feel better. I kissed him for a moment. "Thank you," I whispered. "What are you afraid of?" I asked softly.

Troy expelled a breath. "Failing," he offered easily. "At pretty much everything. It's something you become petrified of when your dad always tells you failure is not an option. Sometimes, it went to the point that I was scared to death of losing at anything. I thought my dad would hate me. I thought he wouldn't love me anymore, that he would disown me," he told me.

"That's horrible," I commented.

"Why do you think I get so worried about games, especially with East High being so into sports and shit," he went on. "Even though I live a state away from my dad, and I've barely spoken to him since my parents split, I'm so fucking scared of letting him down, and I shouldn't be," he told me. "He's an asshole, he's made my home life a living hell since I was old enough to hold a real basketball. I shouldn't be worried about upsetting him. I shouldn't give a shit, but I do."

I felt his body tense up around me. I moved us so I was straddling his lap. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders loosely and looked into his eyes. "You don't live with your dad anymore, Troy," I whispered. "You don't have to be afraid of anything. From what you've told me and what I can tell, you're a different person than you were back in Arizona," I said.

Troy nodded. "I am," he agreed softly. "I like me," he stated.

"Your dad doesn't live here, and even though it will be hard, you have to let go of wanting to be perfect in your dad's eyes," I told him. "Your mom sent you here for a reason, and I think part of it was to get you away from your dad, she didn't want you to keep around that enviornment," I went on. Troy nodded in agreement. "You're great at basketball, Troy, and I would know because I've been around it my whole life. I've never seen someone move on the court like you do, it's graceful and instinctive and you look like you belong there. Being on the court is natural for you, do you know how many guys would kill for the talent you have?" I questioned.

"Where are you going with his, Brie?" he questioned, not denying it.

I smiled at him lightly. "You're amazing at what you love, basketball. Whether the score in a game you play is in our team's favor, or in the other's, you have the talent to be big. You try your hardest in every single game, you're passionate about it, you connect with it. Because basketball is this much for you, and because you do what you do on the court, you will never fail even if your team loses. Remember what I told you tonight before the game?" I wondered.

"You told me to have fun playing the game I love because it's just a game and it's just high school," he repeated back to me.

I nodded. "And, I can tell you did. As long as you're having fun and trying your hardest to win, you won't fail. You did your best, and the fact that your dad can't see it is sad, and I hate that you feel this way because of what he turned basketball into for you," I informed him. "No matter what, you won't fail to me, I hope that helps you," I rambled. "And, I don't know if this helped you, but I-"

"You help," Troy assured me. "You always help me. What you told me before the game, no one has ever done that for me. No one has ever told me to just have fun and and it will be okay if we lose, but I did my best. I needed that, especially right then, so thank you," he added.

"I want you to be happy," I told him easily.

He tugged me closer. "I want the same for you," he responded, leaning in closer to me.

"You're doing pretty good at it," I assured him, my lips brushing my lips against his.

His eyes went from mine, to my lips, then back to my eyes before he pushed his lips against mine. I knew this would happen tonight, I've been excited for it. Troy moved his mouth with mine perfectly. My arms wound around his neck as his kept me against him. It was a few moments before I felt his tongue ask for entrance into my mouth, a request I happily obliged. His tongue dipped into my mouth and touched mine gently. I love this part. I love every part. How can I be wearing so little and still feel so warm? Maybe it's because Troy makes me feel as though I have been lit on fire.

I pulled out of the kiss, needing air and to cool down. That didn't stop Troy, I felt his hands squeeze my thighs as his head dipped down to my neck. "Troy," I breathed, practically melting in his hands. My own hands went into his hair. His teeth grazed my sensitive spot, making me gasp. He smiled then began sucking on it. Gosh, why does he love it that much, and why does it make me become jelly? "I- stop," I moaned while pushing him away.

He sighed. "Why do you always make me stop that?" he groaned, moving onto the other side of my neck. Instead of kissing my neck, he nibbled on my ear. My eyes fluttered closed as I let out a breath. I took my bottom lip through my teeth and bit to hold back a moan. My whole body relaxed into him even more.

Once he stopped his physical attack, I began to kiss lightly down from his ear. His arms became tighter around my waist, holding me closer. I have a senstive spot, but so does he, I found it two days ago. I'm not exactly sure how good I am at the whole hickey stuff, but Troy doesn't complain. We went over the whole part about how I am new to everything, so he is basically my teacher. Anyways, his spot is his pulse point. I kissed it softly a few times before letting my teeth bite it a little. As soon as I did this, Troy lifted me up and before I knew it, I was on my back on his bed.

I let out a laugh. "There is that barbaric side," I commented, lifting my head up when he motioned to put a pillow underneath so I was slightly elevated at the end of his bed.

"I can't help it, I love when you do that," he said as he layed down on top of me lightly. "It makes me react and take control," he informed me, then kissed my lips gently.

The hard kisses get me going, the soft kisses too, the pecks make me want to turn it into this, even him kissing me cheek causes me to want something more. Does this ever stop? "I like when you take control," I stated, kissing him again.

We continued kissing and soon I felt his hand slowly and softly move from my knee, down my thigh, and under my shirt, but never under my shorts. I touched my tongue to his again, my heart racing every second. My whole body felt as though electric shocks were shooting through it, but in the most amazing way, and my insides were bursting with fireworks. My lips moved with his and brought my fingers up under his shirt and felt the skin underneath. I love the feel of his muscled.

It was barely a minute later that Troy sat back on his haunches and tugging his shirt over his head. "You could have just asked, you know," he teased, tossing it to the side.

I regulated my breathing for a moment. "Troy, take off my shirt," I asked him, but meant it. I sat up and held my arms up for him. He lifted it over my head, then dropped it off the side of the bed with his shirt.

He dipped down to kiss the side of my neck. "You're beautiful," he reminded me after I turned a bit pink because of his stare. He layed me back on the bed while continuing his kisses down my body. He led off my neck and down my chest, keeping the kisses open and feather light. My hands threaded into his hair, probably holding on too tight. His hands were squeezing my upper thighs, his mouth was sucking and kissing perfectly, everything seemed so natural, I couldn't help but moan in response to him.

Still, it wasn't enough. The ever-present unbearable thump was apparent between my legs. I had felt his own hard on more than once, but didn't comment, and neither did he. I wanted more. My hands left his hair as my back arched into his mouth once he bit my nipple through my bra. That was very new. I knew I was doing the right thing when I popped the back of my bra open. I don't think Troy felt the same though, he stopped. I didn't let him pull his head away, I held it in between my hands. "Troy, baby, it's okay," I assured him in a whisper.

This seemed to help because once again, he sat back on his haunches. This time, he slowly removed my bra from my chest. He avoided looking over me until it was on placed on the floor. I saw his eyes swoop over me and take in every feature, everything. I turned a little red again. If someone had told me I would be doing this two months ago, I would have laughed. "You are so..." he trailed off, his eyes finally stopping on mine. "Perfect," he finished before starting his kisses as my stomach this time. He moved up at a slow pace, taking his time.

Finally, I felt his thump swipe over my breast. I gasped and my eyes flutter shut. His fingers drifted down the breast, making my back arch into him. He began to kiss around the same breast, his other hand doing the same to my other breast. I've never felt anything so strong. I was completely in his hands, literally. If this feels unexplanable, how will sex be? How will any of it be? My thoughts disappeared when I felt his mouth over my nipple. He kissed it gently before taking it between his teeth and nipping at it.

"Troy," I moaned, tightening my hold in his hair.

All of a sudden, Troy pulled away and plopped down onto his butt down the bed. "We have to stop," he stated, reaching for our shirts, then handed mine to me, avoiding all eye contact.

I didn't know what happened. I threw my shirt on before saying anything. We were both quiet for a minute or two. "What did I do wrong. I didn't-"

"Gabriella, you," Troy cut me off. "You are perfect, you didn't do anything wrong," he assured me, knowing of my thoughts. "This isn't because you did anything wrong, it's because you are doing everything right," he told me. He looked into my eyes. "You are so beautiful and sexy and more," he stopped. "You turn me on more than anything ever has," he confessed, looking straight at me. "I just- I couldn't keep kissing you right then, I want more than you are ready to give," he said. "And, I refuse to take anything you aren't ready for or comfortable with."

I nodded in understanding. This only made me want him more and like him so much more. "I'm sorry," I apologized softly. "You want sex and I'm not ready-"

"Don't be sorry, Brie," he insisted. "I'm not. I am more than willing to wait for you, even if means waiting a long time," he ensured me. "Don't be sorry I want you, because I never will be," he stated.

-xoxo-

"I felt horrible," I muttered to Sharpay and Taylor as they got me ready for my date with Troy the next day. I woke up this morning in Troy's arms and never felt more comfortable, but didn't have the guts to voice it. I can't believe I was ever really nervous to sleep over there.

Sharpay sat in front of me, putting something on my face that felt like concealer, but I couldn't be sure. My eyes are closed like she told me. "Don't feel bad, G, I would be proud I turn my boyfriend on," she told us.

"You're supposed to do that, Gabi," Taylor said from somewhere in my room. "If not, then you might have a problem," she added on.

"Alright, G, look at me," Sharpay said, making me open my eyes. She decided something in her head then began to rummage through the cases of make up on my bed. "How was you night, Tay?" she wondered.

Taylor smiled from my closet where she was going through my clothes. We went out shopping today for a date outfit, and took an hour and a half to find one. I like it though, it's cute, comfortable, and looks good on me. "Great," she answered.

"Well, I didn't hear anything, so I am happy about it," I sighed as Sharpay instructed me so close my eyes again.

"Why would you?" Taylor questioned. "Chad and I aren't that inconsiderate. Of course, there are times that we get carried away, but we made sure to be careful last night," she informed me.

I would have nodded, but Sharpay was applying eye make up. "Make sure to do that every time I am over there," I mumbled.

"Are you nervous about tonight?" Sharpay asked a few moments later.

I rolled my lips together. "More excited than nervous. It's about eighty percent excitement and twenty percent nerves," I explained. "I know we aren't doing anything too out of the ordinary. I asked him not to. He said we're just gonna do the simple dinner and a movie scenario," I informed them.

"Are you gonna let him feel you up in the theatre?" Shar questioned. I smacked her in the leg. "Ouch! I would, it's more fun that way," she mentioned.

"Slut," Taylor coughed as a joke.

"Shut it, Tay! Who was it that got caught on her knees at Tyler Danza's party earlier this year?" Sharpay fired back.

I held back a snicker. "Oooh, Tay she went there," I instigated.

"I was with Chad and I was fixing his pants, for the last time!" Taylor exasperated.

"Yeah, and I am looking for cavaties when I kiss Troy," I put into the conversation.

Sharpay laughed. "Of course," she agreed.

"Alright, the zipper was stuck on his pants, we all know it, let's leave it alone," Taylor stated. "Less than an hour, Gabi," she informed me, and I was thankful since my eyes were closed so Sharpay could finish my face. Thank God I am almost done with this.

"Okay, so now it is fifty percent nerves and fifty percent excitement," I mumbled, my stomach in knots.

Sharpay chuckled in front of me. "You can get half naked for this guy, but not go out on a date with him?" she questioned.

"Yes, but my dad is coming home early for this," I said. "He just can't wait to subtly threaten Troy, even all my older brother's are making sure they are here," I sighed.

My friends laughed. "I'm sure Troy will do fine," Taylor assured me.

"My dad and I made a deal. If I give him five minutes with Troy, I get to stay out until one," I admitted.

"Stop moving, I'm almost done, I just have to do your mouth," Sharpay ordered. I took this as a sign that I can open my eyes. Taylor was holding my date clothes and turning on my curler and straightener. Why do we need both? "One in the morning?" she questioned. I stood still as I felt her apply something to my lips. "Hello!" she exclaimed.

"Shar, you told her not to move," Taylor reminded her in a laugh.

I laughed too. "Oh, uh, nod real quick," Sharpay said, so I nodded. "That is so cool, I mean, I can do that, my parents are usually traveling, but none of my friends can," she commented. "Okay, done," she finished. She climbed off the bed just as Taylor tossed my clothes at me.

"And, don't forget the pretty underwear," Taylor said, throwing a bra and underwear set at me. Once I told Sharpay and Taylor that clothes are coming off with Troy, they demanded we go to Victoria's Secret and get me some 'pretty underwear' as that called it. It was over an hour of trying on undergarments and fighting with Sharpay about thongs. I do not want to wear those.

I did as I was told, putting on my new underwear and outfit. My outfit consists of a dark skinny jeans and a royal purple sleeveless top. It flows down my stomach and barely hits the top of my jeans, plus shows a little cleavage, but not too much. There is a silver piece in between my breasts, but I think that is just for decoration. Plus, I am to wear a pair of black gladiator style heels, the most comfortable kind I could find. Once I was dressed, I was thrown into my desk chair to have my hair done.

There is a mirror on the wall of my desk, so it was then I saw what Sharpay did to my face. She brought out my mexican features and I looked as though I got a tan without actually getting one. My eyes were smokey and my lips a dusty rose color. "Sharpay, I look.." I stopped.

"Beautiful? I know, your welcome," she giggled, messing with my hair already. "I bought all the make up when you were changing, it's on your bed and you can have it. It's not my skin tone," she informed me.

I laughed. I should have known. "Thanks," I said, sitting back like I should so they could finish my hair quickly. In the end and one almost burn, my hair was wavy at the top and perfectly curly at the bottom, the part a little off to the side so my long bangs swooped across my forehead slightly. It was packed with a bit too much hairspray if you ask me, but I looked good.

When they did finish, it was less than five minutes until Troy was to arrive. They quickly hugged me and went on their way. I threw on the accessories I was told to, a simple silver chain with a heart on it, a few rings, and a bracelet. I also got my black clutch which would only contain my phone, some money, and my lip gloss like Sharpay told me to bring. Seven minutes after Troy was to be at my house, the doorbell rang. Only seven minutes late, that isn't bad at all. I gave my dad his five minutes for my part of the deal.

I slipped my black mini cardigan on as I went down the steps. It went to my elbows and halfway down my torso. It's not too chilly out, I think. When I reached the bottom, I saw Troy surrounded by all the older men in my family, but he was laughing with my dad. My brother's didn't look too happy about it. "Hi," I put myself into the conversation, grasping not only my dad's attention, but Troy's.

"Hija, you didn't tell me Troy likes golf," my father accused me.

"I'm sorry?" I replied, looking from Troy to my dad and back, smiling at my boyfriend. He looked great, wearing a casual white button up and dark almost black jeans with a pair of white converse on his feet. His hair was in its usual sexy swoop.

Troy took a small step towards me, laced his hand through mine, and kissed my cheek chastely. "You look beautiful," he said softly in my ear before pulling away.

My smile widened at him. "Can we go now?" I questioned towards my dad.

He laughed. "Once your mother says-" he was stopped right as my mom sped over, smashing me in a hug.

"Have fun, mija," she practically ordered, holding me tight for a moment. "You look muy bonita, sweetie," she complimented as we pulled away. That means very pretty in Spanish. I do know things!

She pushed me towards my dad so I could hug him and kiss his cheek. "Bye, Papi," I said quickly, moving towards Troy once I was done. I felt a hand rest on the small of my back.

"Have her home by one, Troy," my dad reminded him.

"One?" all my older brother's exclaimed at once, then burst out in complaints.

I heard my mother huff. "Shut it!" she snapped. They all abruptly closed their mouths. "Go on, have fun," she repeated, shooing us out of the house.

I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders once we exited the house. "Finally," I breathed, expelling a breath.

Troy's arm slipped around my waist. "It wasn't that bad," he said as we approached Chad's car. Troy doesn't have a car, so him and Chad share.

"It was for me. I was dreading that all day," I informed him, turning so I was walking backwards in front of him.

Both of his arms went around me and held me against him as we walked. "Not for me. I'm good with parents," he commented right when I felt my back press against Chad's car. Troy opened my door for me. "I'd kiss you and tell you how sexy you look, but your brothers are watching from the window," he told me.

I peered behind his back and saw that my three older brother's were in fact spying on us, one right on top of the other. I laughed. "Good call," I complimented.

He nodded. "We'll just have to make out at The Spot once we get there," he commented. "You said you didn't want this to be a big deal, so I figured we'd go somewhere we both feel comfortable, then the movies," he explained to me.

I smiled. "I'm for it, I love their food. I barely ate all day, my stomach's been in a knot with nerves," I mumbled, looking up into his eyes.

A finger of his hooked underneath my chin. "It shouldn't have been, it's just me," he said, resting his forehead on mine for a second.

"Yeah, but it's my first date, and I wasn't sure how my dad was going to be, not to mention my brothers," I reminded him.

"It's your first date with me, and don't worry about your family. I can handle myself," he insisted. "Alright, hop in, the movie starts at eight forty five," he said, helping me inside the Range Rover.

Dinner went by quickly, if you ask me. We talked, kissed a little, and laughed a lot, plus we ate of course. Troy likes a girl with a hearty appetite, something I definitely have. "Troy, the movies are that way," I reminded him as we made an unneeded turn.

"We aren't going to those movies," he informed me with his hands on the streering wheel. "The drive-in is open this weekend," he admitted.

I crinkled my eyebrows together. "It is? It usually don't open until April," I mumbled.

"There is some anniversary about when construction began on it," he explained. "It's open, and I don't know why you all even call it a drive-in seeing as you don't sit in your car," he commented.

I laughed. At our drive-in, there is an area for parking, then you grab a blanket and find a secluded spot to watch the movie. "Me neither, but it's always been that way," I said as he drove. I had no idea what we were seeing, but I also didn't care much, to be truthful. Troy bought our tickets even though I diagreed with it, he payed for dinner.

Troy thought of everything, he had a bag of something in his hand, along with two blankets for us. We found a deserted area by a tree, and that is where we set everything up. I left my clutch in the car, and shoved my phone in a pocket. We sat down knee to knee on the blanket. The other was for in case we got cold. "So, in here, we have," he started rummaging through the mysterious bag. "Your favorite candy," he stated, handing me Reeses Pieces.

I squealed. "How did you know that?" I questioned, literally hugging the box to my body.

"I asked Chad, who asked Taylor, who text me the answer," he answered honestly. "And, I have drinks, and a bag of popcorn, store bought, but still good, and my favorite candy," he went on, pulling out Swedish Fish. I looked at him. "What? A guy can't like his fish? I used to give them names when I was kid, then you know, eat them handfuls at a time," he informed me as the lights dimmed and I assumed the movie was to start. "Come here," he urged, scooting back so he could lean against the tree and motioned for me to sit in between his legs.

I happy obliged and rested back against him. He brought our goodies closer to us, then draped the blanket over me. I didn't watch the movie, honestly, I didn't. I was so comfortable with Troy behind me, and I was perfectly warm, and it didn't help that he began kissing my bare shoulder lightly after a while. "I don't think you're getting your money's worth," I commented after a few minutes.

"Trust me, this is worth it," he stated, continuing his kisses.

I felt is hand move from innocently in my lap to underneath my shirt. "Ah, your fingers are cold," I squeaked lightly. He instantly went to remove it. "No, it's fine," I assured him, holding his hand there. "It's nice, actually," I confessed as I angled myself more towards him.

"I talked to my mom today," he spoke up. "She asked about you," he informed me.

I nodded. "And?" I questioned.

"I found out she went behind my back to Aunt Miranda and had her send pictures of you," he told me. "My mom tends to meddle in my life, but it's not too over the top. I'm used to it, she is just looking after me," he insisted.

"What did she say about me?" I wondered, linking our hands together.

He smiled at me. "She said you are pretty, look very nice, and it's about damn time there is some diversity in the girls I date," he answered.

I let out a laugh. "I agree with that," I managed to get out.

"I agreed too," he went on. "I also told her that I've never been so happy with a girl and if she was here, everything would be practically perfect for me," he stated. I smiled at the compliment and slipped my own fingers under this shirt. "Your fingers are warm."

I kissed his cheek. "I think it's adorable you miss your mom," I mumbled.

He nodded slightly. "We're close, even with my dad being an ass, she was always there for me," he said.

"Do you think she'll like me?" I questioned, playing with his hand in mine.

"I think she'll love you," he assured me. "You're different from my other girlfriends in more ways than just looks, Brie," he went on. "You care about me for me, you make me happy, it's not all about the popularity and that other stupid shit with us," he said. "We're more than that," he murmured. "You mean so much to me already, and I'm honest with her about it. I told her how much I like you, I told her what a strong connection we have, I've told her everything I feel for you, but I left out the physical, uh, situations," he explained to me.

I giggled. "What did she say?" I asked, bringing a hand up to rest against his cheek.

"I can't tell you that," Troy replied.

I gasped in a playful way. "And, why not?" I questioned.

"Because I said so, I'll tell you eventually," he responded. "Just not yet," he added on.

I was let down. "Fine," I muttered, burying my face into the crook of his neck so he couldn't see my sad face.

"Brie," Troy spoke up, his lips brushing against my temple. I felt his hands underneath my shirt and drawing meaningless doodles on the small of my back. I responded with a 'hm' into his neck. "I promise I'll tell you if you tell me something, but I won't tell you now," he proposed.

"Do I have to tell you now?" I wondered, leaning away from him a little.

He shrugged. "If you want, I'd like you to, but I can't expect you to if I'm not," he answered.

I nodded. "I'll tell you now," I insisted, biting my lip with nervousness. "This thing with me and you," I started, taking in a deep breath. "Us. I want you to know something, even though you probably already do, I am going to say it anyways," I carried on. "I am giving our relationship my everything, my all, and you have no idea how scary it is for me, so you can't hurt me, okay?" I asked as I looked into his eyes. "You have to promise," I whispered.

Troy kissed my forehead. "I would never hurt you," he murmured, holding me closer. "I promise, baby, I'm not gonna hurt you," he stated. "That doesn't mean we won't fight, or disagree, or get on each others nerves, but in the end, hurting you is something I'd never do," he finished.

I smiled before hugging him tightly. "Same here," I replied. "Now, if you can't tell me what this secret is, can you tell me something I don't know?" I questioned.

"Alright," he agreed, then thought about it for a minute. "You can't tell anyone this, not that I think you would, but the only ones who know are my family and the Danforth's," he informed me. I nodded in silence. "When I was little, all I wanted was a brother, so you can expect how happy I was when my mom announced she was pregnant."

I opened my mouth. "You don't have any siblings," I stated the obvious.

Troy ducked his head in a nod. "I know," he muttered. "I was nine when he was supposed to be born, in March. My mom was about four months along when her water broke," he went on. "I wasn't allowed to go to the hospital, I stayed home with my grandma. We found out a few hours later that my mom was forced to give birth, it-he didn't-" he cut off, looking off into the distance.

"You don't have to finish, Troy," I said in a soft voice.

He shook his head. "I want to. My mom still doesn't talk about it, so I don't know every detail. What I do know is that my brother didn't make it. There were complications and truthfully, I don't want to know it all. What I do know is enough. He died on October thirteenth and he was going to be my baby brother, but he never even took a breath," he muttered.

"What's his name?" I asked lowly.

Troy looked back into my eyes. He smiled slightly. "Romeo Chance," he admitted. "Romeo Chance Bolton," he stated.

"Your mom liked those old names, huh?" I questioned, bringing one of his hands into my lap under the blanket and held it in both of mine.

"You figured out I'm named from the city Troy?" he asked. I nodded. "I'm lucky I wasn't Apollo or something," he chuckled softly.

I kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry about your brother, Troy," I apologized.

"Me too," he coughed. "It was a long time ago, but it still hurts sometimes, especially my mom," he informed me. "My family doesn't talk about it, but in March, my mom and I do a lot more together," he commented.

"You would have been a great big brother," I assured him. "The best," I added.

He kissed me lightly. "Thanks," he replied. "Now, enough of this, we probably should watch the movie," he suggested. "I think everyone else is," he mentioned.

I nodded, kissing him one more time. "You can watch the movie, I am going to sit here, and do this," I said, resting against his chest.

"If you're gonna do that, then I'm gonna do this," he responded, nuzzling my neck.

"This is the best first date ever," I breathed, feeling his lips lightly kiss me like he did earlier.

* * *

**There ya go! I know I said the first date, but due to length, it will be in the next one. After the next one, I am going to that month later as I did in the first story, and those who read know what happens then. Of course now it will be something like two weeks later. **

**I hope I didn't end this on a sad note ;)**

**I felt as though everything in this chapter was needed to bring them closer together, so I couldn't cut it out to add the first fight.**

**Anyways, review!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	10. Bad Romance

********************************************************

**********************************************************************************************************I want more reviews! Please? I got less than twenty with the last one, and it makes me angry! Do you all want me to go on?**

**Thank you to those who reviewed, and keeping doing so. It's thanks to all those who review that I keep posting!**

******************************************************I continued to write in my notebook as I walked down the hall during the beginning of free period on Tuesday in a black cotton dress. It has white lace on the slightly v-ed neckline and goes to about mid thigh, and I am also wearing black sandals with my hair down in it's normal curls. Plus, I have a long black long sleeved cardigan on.**

**Whatever Will Be is coming along, I have just been weighed down my finals and an English paper. Plus, I am stuck at a hard part within the story. Once I get past that, I hope to have it published within the week. Don't fret!**

**zanessahearts: Vanessa Hudgens is filipina with a mix of a few other things such as Caucasion, Chinese, and I think Native American, but I cannot be sure. She explained it in a few interviews, but no, she is not black. However, Gabriella is Mexican, at least, in my story.**

**I am sorry this is not formatting right...**

**********************************************************REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends

Bad Romance by Lady Gaga

**************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**

What did Fley say at the end of class again? The next quiz is when? I need to talk to Taylor-

"Stop," I heard my boyfriend order, breaking through my thoughts. "Look down," he instructed.

I removed my notebook from my vision and looked down. I was half a foot away from a trash can. "When did they put this here?" I questioned, finishing my way to my locker where Troy was.

"I don't know, but I wasn't going to let my pretty girlfriend fall into it and be the source of laughter for the school," Troy replied, pushing hair behind my ear.

I smiled at his behavior. "Aw, thanks babe, now hold still," I demanded and held my notebook against this chest so I could finish writing my thought down. "Alright, now what is going on?" I questioned, noticing my locker was already open so I began to exchange my folders and binders for others.

"You know how I asked you earlier if you wanted to make out during free period today?" he questioned me, leaning against the locker next to mine.

I shook my head. "I remember you asking me to hang out on the roof top, this making out stuff wasn't included," I teased as I finished and slammed my locker shut.

"Oh please, what did you think was going to happen?" he asked in a scoff. "I may have to cancel because I've been ordered to practice with the team during free period," he informed me. Ah, my brothers warranted a free period practice.. again. "And, I may already get my ass reemed for just being here to tell you what I may be doing right now," he added.

I pressed a kiss to his lips. "Go, get changed, I'll find Sharpay and Taylor to hang out with," I said, nodding my head towards the gym.

"You are amazing, Brie," Troy complimented before kissing me again. "We'll hang out tomorrow during free period, I promise, and I owe you," he said fleetingly as he took off in a run to get to the gym.

I nodded and pulled my bag strap over on my shoulder more. I began to walk down the hall with my phone out to text Sharpay to ask where her and Taylor are when I heard my name. "Gabi!" a boy yelled from behind me.

I stopped to see Hunter Kendric running towards me. He's a good looking guy in school who is a star on the hockey team. "You're the shit, you know that?" he questioned me once he made it to me.

I laughed. "I'd like to believe so. Once I fix this whole o-zone layer thing, I might get a certificate saying so," I joked, smiling at him.

"I'm serious, Gabriella, look at this," Hunter said and handed a paper to me.

"Hunter, this is great!" I exclaimed, looking at the A written on his history test.

He nodded. "I know, my mom is going to put in on the fridge," he told me in a serious voice. I laughed a little. "And, I owe it all to you, so thank you so much," he insisted, then hugged me.

I hugged him back. "I may have tutored you a few times, but this was all you," I assured him as we pulled away.

"Trust me, you had something to do with it. I can stay on the hockey team now," he told me. "My dad would have killed me if I got another D on one of Sanderson's tests," he commented, taking the test from me.

I nodded. "Sanderson is hard," I agreed.

"Like you would know," Hunter laughed. "You're in all the smart classes," he reminded me.

I glared playfully. "I'll have you know Sanderson teaches my AP history class," I informed him.

"Well, I'm sorry," Hunter apologized with a hand over his heart. "Anyways, I was wondering if you could tutor me tomorrow during free period?" he questioned. I hesitated saying yes when I normally would have agreed right away. I'm supposed to hang out with Troy tomorrow. "It's just, my history grade is great now, but my math grade isn't doin' too hot," he explained. "It would be awesome if you could, especially since finals are coming up," he went on, sounding desperate.

Hunter is a good guy, and I love tutoring, I shouldn't let the fact that I have a boyfriend take away from that. "Of course," I agreed with a nod. "Tomorrow, in the library during free period, I'll show you everything you need to know about math," I stated.

"You are a saviour," Hunter stated, hugging me again. "If we win at state, I will dedicate my winning goal to you," he informed me.

I laughed. "I'm looking forward to it," I said. A few moments later, Hunter ran off to be with his friends, so I texted Sharpay to ask her where she was. I found that her and Taylor were in the gym, watching the guys and their unofficial practice. "Where is Troy?" I asked my friends as I sat down next to them on the bleachers.

"Uh, he ran in a minute or two ago, your brothers are going to be pissed he's late," Taylor answered me.

I crinkled my nose. A minute or two ago? He left me more than five minutes ago. Maybe he got stopped by a friend or a teacher. "It's not my fault, completely anyways, so they better not yell at me," I mumbled, smoothing my dress out as I crossed my legs.

I saw Sharpay wave a girlie wave towards Zeke, who grinned like a puppy in love at her. My brother then proceeded to yell at him as Troy ran out from he locker rooms onto the court, breathing heavily. "This is like Days of Our Lives," Sharpay squealed, watching my other brother go over to Troy and talk to him. I swear, she loves drama.

"It's not your boyfriend getting yelled at, you would like it," I muttered with a sigh. Troy spoke back to my brother with a serious face on, probably explaining why he is late. He throw a look towards me at all. It probably would have pissed off my brother even more.

"She doesn't have a boyfriend," Taylor sing-songed.

Sharpay's head to her as a frown formed on her face. "Ouch," she commented. Oh, she doesn't deserve my pity!

"Well, you could have said yes when he asked you out," Taylor replied. See! All she would have had to do was say yes, and she would have a boyfriend, or at least a date.

I nodded. "You should have, he asked a whole week in advance and everything," I agreed. "You love when guys are like that," I reminded her. I saw my brother say something to Troy, then motion to Marcus.

"Suicides now!" Marcus bellowed, causing the whole team to groan and line up.

It was then that Troy turned his head towards me. I smiled at him while giving a small wave. He smiled back at me with a nod of his head before attempting to get into position. "Bolton, get your mind off my sister!" Luke added.

Allison's head turned to look at me. Sharpay, Taylor, and I all waved with sickeningly sweet smiles. "Bitch," Sharpay mumbled.

We all laughed. "Tay, when is Fley's next quiz, Friday like usual?" I questioned her.

"Uh, yeah, why?" Taylor wondered.

"That one yesterday threw me off is all," I partly lied. We don't usually have quizzes on Tuesdays, or any other day besides Fridays. I was surprised yesterday when Fley, our math teacher, gave us one. I still can't believe I failed it. I am good at math, I never have trouble with it, it's pissing me off I failed the quiz.

"Is it bad that I like watching Zeke run like this?" Sharpay asked in a breathy voice, her eyes on the court.

I shook my head. "I don't like Troy like this, basketball is supposed to be fun," I insisted.

"Chad likes this stuff," Taylor commented. "He enjoys the work he has to do to be better," she explained.

I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off. "Hey, Gabi," Hunter greeted as the hockey team, including him, walked behind us on the bleachers to go to the other side to where the cheerleaders are.

"Hey, Hunter," I said in a laugh as he passed. I saw him like a second ago and he's saying hi again?

"Long time to no see," he joked, walking backwards and almost fell. A friend caught him though, no worries.

I laughed some more. "It's been ages," I went along with it.

"Okay, what the hell are you doing?" Sharpay demanded to know once the hockey team settled down behind the cheerleaders.

I shrugged. "Uh, saying hi?" I replied, but it sounded like a question.

"No, you were flirting with Hunter Kendric," she informed me, completely serious.

I shook my head. I opened my mouth to disagree when Taylor spoke up. "It did kind of sounded like you were," she mentioned.

"No, it didn't!" I exclaimed. "You know I tutor him sometimes, we talked about it earlier and I am going to tutor him tomorrow," I said. "We're friends, if that," I mumbled.

"It may seem that way to you, G, because the only boy experience you have had is Troy, but everyone else won't see it that way," Sharpay told me. "So, you might want to watch yourself, especially when not only is your boyfriend, but the school bitch we call Allison are both in the same room," she stated.

I looked down to Troy who had finish his suicides and was breathing heavily. The only thing was that he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Hunter, who I found out was looking at me, but trying not to act like it. What the hell is going on here?

"Finally, damn, school goes on six hours too long," Troy stated as we entered his room after school. We have hung out at my house, but I find it more comfortable to hang out here, less people.

I shook my head at my boyfriend. "Babe, if we did that, we'd only have two hours of school," I informed him.

"What is wrong with that?" he questioned, grabbing me by the waist before falling back on the bed. The hold made me go down with him.

I let out a squeal before scooting up his body to kiss him. His arms wound around my waist while a leg bent up and pressed against my side. I breathed in deeply only for it to cause me to pull away. "Did you shower after your 'practice' today?" I asked, even including the air quotes.

"What?" Troy laughed before getting up on his elbows and pressed a kiss to my lips.

I kissed him, but only for a second or two. "I'm serious, did you?" I wondered.

"No, I didn't have time, I was getting yelled by your brothers for being late," he answered. "Can I kiss you now?" he questioned.

I shook my head. "Uh-uh, because you smell," I replied honestly. "I mean, it's not noticeable, but when you're up this close, the stank is there," I rambled on for a moment.

"Thanks, I really needed my girlfriend to tell me that," Troy said jokingly, I think. "Does this mean we can't make out now?" he asked.

"We can if you shower first," I assured him, then rolled off of him so he could get up.

Instead of getting up, he rolled over towards me. "Can you shower with me? That would make it even more worth it," he insisted, his hand on my bare thigh.

I laughed. "Unless you want me stained pink from blushing and you want to wear a blindfold, that is not happening," I stated. "Are you gonna shower?" I wondered.

"The things I sacrifice to be with you, Brie," he sighed dramatically as he stood from the bed.

I held back a laugh. "Oh, I'm sorry giving you good personal hygeine is an annoyance to you," I feigned an apology.

"I'll be out in a few minutes, no peeking!" Troy said, grabbing a towel and went into his bathroom.

I kicked off my sandals and brought my school bag with me as I sat back against the wall on Troy's bed. If I had some time to kill, I mind as well do homework. I pulled out the math work I never do because Fley doesn't check it and took my quiz out of the binder. A twenty out of thirty five. I've never done bad in math, ever. I know what we're doing in class, I understand it completely, if I just had- nevermind. I crinkled the quiz up before tossing it into the trashcan next to Troy's desk. Surprisingly, it went in. "Of course, you'll go in now, but in gym, you go anywhere besides in the hoop," I breathed, taking out me English and began to do my little homework.

By the time Troy finished showering, I finished my English outline, my physics diagrams, and my history discussion paper that needs to be handwritten and one full page with no spaces. "I better smell good now," Troy stated, walking out of his bathroom with only basketball shorts on and his chest glistening with water droplets. I opened my mouth, but the only thing that came out was an unknown crack that should have been a word or two. Troy raised an eyebrow. "Do you think I'm pretty, Brie?" he asked, jumping on the bed with me.

"Your abs sure are," I blurted out. "I mean, well, they're there, and I'm here, and I am going to shut up now," I sputtered while turning pink.

"You know, you can touch them if you want," he teased me. "My abs are like your boobs, free reign," he insisted.

I only turned pinker. "Can we stop talking about this please?" I pleaded in a squeak.

He cupped my cheek with his hand before kissing me. I smiled, I like this. My lips moved slowly with his, smiling as he nipped at them. I pulled away for air for a moment. "I don't think I was done," he murmured, kissing me again. I turned myself more towards him, one of my hands interwining with his. This kiss around, or something worded like that, I took a bit of control. I led the kiss, which doesn't happen often, and bit his lip, tugging on it with my teeth a little. Troy must have liked it because as soon as my lips met his again, he began to lay me down with him on top.

"Wait a minute," I ordered, pushing on his chest.

"Ah, what? I was really enjoying myself," he said in a whine.

I pushed him harder, making it so he was on his back. "I want to be in control for once," I stated, getting on top of him.

"You don't have to ask, Brie, it just happens," he replied.

"I know, but I want to be on top, and you were on top," I reminded him. "We can kiss now," I breathed, crawling up his chest to meet his eye.

Troy chuckled. "First, do I smell good?" he questioned. "Come on, you gotta smell, I was thinking about you in the shower, you know," he told me.

"Oh, yeah, did you play with your friend?" I asked before realizing what I said, then proceeded to turn pink.

He ignored my embarrassment. "I thought about it, but no," he answered honestly. "Brie, how many times have I told you not to be embarrassed with me?" he wondered, his hand delving into my hair.

"I can't control it, but one day, I won't blush," I promised.

I felt his free hand move up the back of my thigh and over my but until his arm settled on the small of my back. "You have no idea how sorry I am that I missed free period with you today," he commented, kissing the corner of the mouth. "But, we have tomorrow," he mentioned.

Hunter popped into my head. "About that," I started, parting my legs so I was straddling him. I am used to this by now, it doesn't make me blush anymore. "You know I tutor, right?" I asked.

Troy sat up. "Yeah," he said. "So?" he questioned.

"Well, I promised someone I would tutor them tomorrow during free period," I informed him. "I was going to say no because of you, but I love tutoring, and-"

"Baby, you don't have to explain yourself to me, we'll hang out some other free period this week," he promised. "I want you to do the things you love, and even though I know I am your best student," he went on, making me chuckle. "I'll share you if I have to," he finished.

I smiled. "I don't tutor you like I tutor anyone else," I admitted.

"You mean when your other students get an answer right, you don't kiss them?" he asked the obvious. "And, when they're getting angry, you don't touch them to calm them down? Or, you don't rub their shoulders when their frustrated?" he wondered. I've been tutoring Troy a lot lately, but I don't mind, I love it. I love tutoring. It's mostly math and physics. He's in regular physics while I am in AP.

"Not usually, but if you want me to start-" I stopped in a squeal as he tickled me. "Uh-uh, those treatments are left for my extremely sweet, fun, and se-" I was cut off by the door opening.

"Oh, whoa!" Chad exclaimed, slamming his eyes shut.

I got off of Troy and flushed pink once more. "Chad, it's called knocking," Troy said, running a hand through his hair. "You can open your eyes," he added.

"Sorry," Chad apologized. "I didn't think that, well I really didn't think in general," he explained himself. "I'm good at that, anyways," he cleared his throat. "I was wonderin' if you wanted to go shoot some hoops, but I am guessing that is a no," he told us.

"We can do it later-" Troy started.

"No," I disagreed with a shake of my head. "Go play with your best friend, I should go home after school for once," I insisted.

Troy chuckled. "Brie, we're seventeen, we don't 'play' together," he stated.

"Yeah, we're manly men," Chad agreed, puffing out his chest.

I shook my head as I got off the bed and slipped into my sandals. "You're some kind of men," I agreed in a breath.

"Hey!" Troy laughed and tugged on my hand so I was his height. He kissed me on the lips softly. "I'll call you later," he assured me, handing me my school bag.

I nodded, kissing him more time. "You better, bye Chaddy," I said to our friend with a hug.

"We need to hang out soon, Ella, this guy I call my best friend has been taking up way too much of your time," he informed me.

I heard Troy laughed a little. "Oh, can we hang out Saturday?" I asked him, getting excited. "And, go to the thrift store so you can find more clothes that make you look like Jimmie Hendrix Taylor refuses to let you wear?" I suggested.

"Definitely," Chad agreed and we sealed it with a handshake and another hug. "Then, you can find some glittery clothes and break out into Selena songs like last time!" he exclaimed, just as excited as I am.

I nodded. "Yeah! I got like three bucks from that," I remembered. I got tipped.

"Are you going to go, Brie, or are you going to play with us?" Troy asked from behind me, now wearing a black t-shirt.

"Hey, when did you change?" I wondered with a frown, which only ended in Chad and Troy to burst out laughing. I'm confused.

-xoxo-

"Sorry I'm late," I apologized to Hunter once I found him in the library the next day. He got a spot in the back away from everyone else. Smart guy. "I had to go to my locker and my boyfriend was there, and well," I stopped with a smile.

"I think I get what happened, but no worries, it's only five minutes," Hunter assured me, pulling out a chair for me to sit down.

I thanked him with a smile and sat down. "So, when did you stop understanding what you're doing?" I questioned, looking through his papers.

"Uh, it's December, and school started in September, so I would say October," he answered. I looked up at him. "Joke," he laughed. "Uh, a few weeks ago, and everything we're doing links to the thing we did before, which I didn't understand, so I am completely fucked," he stated, grinding his teeth.

I squeezed his wrist in comfort. "Don't worry, Hunter, I'm gonna get you up to speed," I promised.

"That is what the aide alway says in class, but I just don't get what the fuck she says," he informed me.

"Well, I'm not your aide, I'm Gabriella, and like you said, I'm the shit," I reminded him. "Don't underestimate my power, I'm like Anakin Skywalker," I said.

Hunter laughed. "You are a Star Wars girl, I would not have guessed that," he commented.

I scoffed with a wave. "Hell yeah! You cannot have as many brothers I go and not get into it. Besides, Anakin is really hott," I stated.

"I'd argue with you about not respecting the series, but Padme isn't horrible to look at," he replied, making me laugh. "But, I wouldn't compare myself to Anakin, he did turn to the darkside," he reminded me.

I attempted not to laugh. "Shouldn't we get to math?" I questioned, patting the math book.

"Fine, we'll argue later," Hunter responded then took out his notes. "So, Ani, teach me."

I went on for most of free period explaining math concepts to Hunter. He isn't bad at math, he just gets the worst math teachers, and no one wants to take the time to teach him. All the other tutors gave up on him, which is when he got deffered to me. There is a tutor system here, you have to have a certain GPA and specific classes to be able to tutor. Taylor does it too, but only because Mrs. Morgan conned her into it, I like it while she hates it. She doesn't have the tolerance.

"This has to be right," Hunter stated five minutes until the bell rang.

I hesitated. "No," I disagreed and felt bad about it.

"Dammit!" he exclaimed, chucking his pencil down onto the table. It bounced off and flew into the bookshelf in front of us.

"You're getting the hang of it, I swear you are, you just put it into the calculator wrong," I informed him. I scooted closer to him some. "Here, watch," I said, going slowly through how to put it into the calculator. I felt his arm come around the back of my chair as he leaned in closer, but I didn't think anything of it. "When it's negative, you had another parenthesis, so that changes your answer. When it's positive, you don't. If this had been a positive number, you would have gotten it right," I assured him.

The bell rang above us. "Damn, it's already time?" Hunter groaned.

I laughed while gathering up all our materials. "Yep, but are you feeling better about it all?" I questioned.

"To be literal, hell yes," he answered, standing up and helped me.

I smiled, standing up too. "Good, I can tutor you again soon if you'd like," I told him, closing my graphing calculator.

"That would be awesome," he answered. "Uh, I have hockey stuff all week, but Monday or Tuesday good for you?" he wondered.

"Either day is fine with me," I told him. "Just tell me when," I said,

He smiled widely. "Monday," he stated. "Gabriella, thank you so much for all of this," he added.

"Don't worry about it, I'm a nerd, I enjoy it," I replied.

He chuckled. "You're not a complete nerd and you are pretty," he informed me.

I opened my mouth, but closed it again. I cleared my throat. "Uh, thanks, I'll see you Monday, okay?" I asked.

"Definitely," he agreed. He hugged me for a long moment, then began to walk away. "So, I'll you around, Gabi," he called out before walking out the backdoors of the library.

I went out behind him, my hands in my pockets of my blue jeans that are low on my hips with a big light brown belt. I matched it off with a green shirt that has three quarter length sleeves and big white circles all over it and buttons at the neck, but I left most of it unbuttoned. It flows down to the top of my jeans, the front of it tucked in behind my belt buckle a little. I wore a pair of light brown gladiator sandals and left my hair down in curls. I found my friends at Taylor's locker, even Zeke was there. "Hey," I greeted. "Where is Troy?" I questioned.

"Uh, he said something about his next class and a teacher," Chad answered me.

I nodded with a shrug, accepting it. "So, long time no see, you two," I said towards Kelsi and Ryan, who were holding hands. Ever since they started dating, they have taken to being by themselves.

"Sorry," Kelsi apologized. "We kind of got caught up in, well," she tried to word it.

"Making out and touching each other?" Sharpay put in.

Kelsi and Ryan both blushed. "Shar!" Ryan hissed.

"What, we're twins, I know things, Ry," she responded. "Don't get pissed at me because you blew off your friends once you got a girlfriend. No offence, Kelsi, you know I like you," she added. "Gabi didn't abandon us," she finished.

Ryan took her by the arm and pulled her down the hall. "We have got to talk, sissy," he ordered. We all laughed as the bell rang.

"Ready for study hall?" Taylor asked me, closing her locker. We only have a study hall three times a week, the other two we have a physics lab. I hate those, but it's good that Taylor is my partner, she loves them.

I nodded. "Yep, I have homework I can do since I was tutoring Hunter," I reminded her.

"How'd that go?" she wondered on our way to the classroom.

I shrugged. "He's not horrible at math, he just doesn't get good teachers, it was alright once he understood-"

"I meant, how did he act? Did he flirt?" she asked. "He was doing some heavy staring at you yesterday during free period," she commented.

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing happened, I taught him math, that's it," I assured her. "Well, he did call me pretty, but it's not big deal," I mentioned.

Taylor sat down at a desk in the back corner and I sat next to her after we signed in. All you do is sign in, then you are free to do what you want. "Gabriella, I don't think you should tutor him anymore," she said.

"What? Why?" I questioned. "I'm the only tutor that works for him, I'm not just going to drop him, that isn't fair," I insisted.

"Gabi, Hunter likes you, and you have a boyfriend, and he is obviously over looking it," Taylor informed me. "You shouldn't tutor him anymore," she repeated.

I shook my head. "You're wrong, Hunter is just a flirt and a friendly guy, it's fine," I assured her. "I have homework to work on," I mumbled before taking it out.

"As one of your best friends, be careful," she warned me, pulling out her own things. "You and Troy are doing well and really close already, but you're also still new, anything can happen," she reminded me.

I nodded. "I appreciate it, Tay, but nothing is going on with me and Hunter, at least not on my side, and Troy knows that," I replied, flipping through my physics book.

I finished some work for my physics class and history class, and English fairly quickly seeing as Taylor and I weren't talking as much as we usually do. More than halfway through the period, I left to go to the bathroom, just for something to do since Taylor was studying for our English quiz next period I know I'll do fine on. When I reached the bathroom, I found Troy there, talking to a few guys.

"Hey," I greeted from behind, making him instantly turn around.

He nodded in greeting. "I'll catch you guys later, okay?" he told the guys before slapping their hands.

"See you later, Troy," one said to him as they left.

Once they were gone, Troy turned all his attention on me. "I missed you after free period today," I informed him, stepping closer.

He nodded curtly. "I needed to talk to Mr. Ryne about something," he replied. Ryne is his autobody teacher.

"Are you okay?" I wondered, feeling the need to ask. He's acting... off.

"I'm fine," he answered, shrugging it off.

I didn't feel that way. "Are you sure?" I questioned. "You're acting odd," I told him honestly.

"Maybe I act that way when I find out my girlfriend is keeping shit from me is all," he responded.

I'm confused. "Unless you have another girlfriend, I'm confused," I informed him.

Troy scoffed. "Let's start with you failing that math quiz I found in my trashcan," he insisted. "Why didn't you tell me about that?" he wondered.

"Maybe because it wasn't important, and why were you going through your garbage?" I asked, angry. Why is this a big deal? "Or, do you just always go through it when I am alone in the room or something?" I questioned. What a bad question, and a stupid one, but I have no amo here.

"Yeah, Gabriella, I am so worried what you'll throw away in the then minutes I take a shower," he said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. "I knocked it over, saw you name on the paper, and looked at it. Since when you fail math quizzes? I did the math, a twenty out of a thirty five is an F," he informed me.

I crossed my arms. "Thanks, Sherlock, and why does it matter to you if I failed a math quiz?" I wondered. "It's one quiz, and it's my grade, you shouldn't be so angry about it. Besides, you were fine all day until now," I reminded him. "So, something must have happened to piss you off otherwise," I said.

"Alright, how about I walked by the library today and saw my girlfriend lookin' real cozy with the star of the hockey team when she told me she was tutoring someone," he snapped at me. Is he serious?

"I was tutoring someone! Him!" I replied.

He laughed angrily. "It sure didn't look like you were just tutoring him," he told me.

"The fact that you would think I was doing anything besides tutoring him, pisses me off," I stated. "You should know that-" I was cut off by Troy's angry voice.

"It didn't look like you were dating me," he broke in. "It looked like you were dating him. How messed up is that?" he questioned before walking away.

I felt horrible watching him leave. "Troy!" I called after him, but he didn't turn back. I swore under my breath and texted Taylor to bring my stuff and meet me on the rooftop. I do not want to sit in a room full of loud kids right now. And damn her for being right!

I love my friends, but at the same time, I hate my friends. They're so helpful, yet annoying. They're so loving, yet mean. They're so cautious, yet blunt. Usually I don't mind- scratch that, it always pisses me off to a degree. And, if they say one more variation of 'I told you so' I will hurt them.

"I am just saying.." Sharpay went on as we pulled into my driveway.

I opened the car door before she even stopped the car. "Thanks for the ride home," I mumbled stepping out already.

"Gabi!" Taylor began to scold.

I cut her off by slamming the door. "I am having my first fight with my boyfriend, and it was a big one, and I thought you guys might want to help, but instead all you're doing is rubbing it in my face!" I exploded. "Excuse me if I'm not exactly full of sunshine, especially when my best friends aren't doing anything to help," I informed them. "I'll see you when I see you," I said and left.

"Is that our sister actually coming home before dinner?" Serena questioned in a high pitched voice with her purse slung over her shoulder with Belle next to her.

I attempted a smile, but it didn't do anything. "Sorry for having a life," I muttered as I brushed past them.

"Hey," Belle called after me. I stopped by the steps and turned. "You okay?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, but there is nothing you can do about it, so go do whatever you were going to go do," I assured them. "Have fun," I commented, going on my way again. I went straight to my room, dropped my bag, and went into the closet. I grabbed a scarf and screamed into it. It made me feel a tiny bit better, truthfully.

I toppled onto the floor on my closet, pulling my knees up to my chest. What happened today? Everything was fine, almost perfect, and then Troy had to get angry at me for helping Hunter with math. Is it all his fault for assuming that I am interesting in anyone other than him? Or, is it my fault for not telling him it was Hunter I was tutoring? Should I have told him about my failed math quiz even though it really didn't have much to do with him? Especially since even though I failed it, it doesn't really effect my grade. Should he have came right out and told me this morning he found it and wanted to talk to me about it?

I shook my head. All these questions go unanswered because I don't know. I don't know whose fault it is, I don't know if Troy even wants to talk to me, I don't know how to go about to talk to him about it. He looked seriously pissed this afternoon when I saw him. He barely looked at me. Plus, if I called, would he even pick up? Taylor said Chad, Troy, and a couple of the guys are going out after practice anyways. I don't want to disrrupt his fun, if he is having any. I don't even want to call Sharpay and Taylor back because I'm pissed. Yes, they guessed that this Hunter thing would blow up in my face, but shouldn't they want to help instead of make me feel like shit about it? Should I call my sisters and ask for their guidance (trust me, the things they did the most with their boyfriends was fighting with them).

I leaned back against my built in shelves, sighing. Where do I go from here?

The next thing I knew I was awake and my back hurt. Did I seriously fall asleep in the closet, thinking about my life? That is what I get for staying up late on the phone with Troy, I guess.

Troy. I miss him already and I shouldn't have had time to miss him much seeing as I came home from school and fell asleep in my closet. Geez, I can't believe I did that. What time is it anyways?

I left my closet and immediately looked to the clock on my bedside table. It was already eight. Damn, that was a long nap. I changed into a pair of red sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt before going downstairs, remembering to grab my phone from the back pocket of my jeans and tossed it into the pocket of my sweatpants.

My family was doing it's usual, scattered about doing homework or playing videogames or on the phone, something of the sort. I went into the kitchen and saw my mom and dad at the island, talking. "Hey," I greeted, rubbing my eyes.

"Mija!" my mother exclaimed, leaving the stool she had occupied and clobbered me with a hug.

I hugged her back, confused. I haven't seen her in about twelve hours with school and all, but isn't this a bit much? "Uh, did someone die?" I wondered. "Oh, my God, is Grandma Garcia okay? Did she break her hip again or-"

"No, sweetie, everyone is fine," Mami assured me. "Where have you been? I called all your closest friends and no one knew where you were, not even Troy, and you two are glued at the hip these days," she insisted.

She called Troy? "What do you mean where have I been? I was in my room," I informed her.

"No, you weren't, we searched the whole house for you," my dad said. "No one has seen you since you got out of school, and your sister's said you looked really upset," he added on.

My mom hugged me again. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Mami, I'm fine, and I really have been up in my room. I fell asleep in my closet for some odd reason," I admitted.

"You fell asleep in your closet?" my mom repeated, and I nodded to confirm. "I can see that," she said.

What does she mean she can see that? "Great, Gabi is back, can we eat now? All we could find out there was a few old tic-tacs and I don't care how much Marc says he'll pay me, I ain't eatin' 'em!" Alex stated.

"Wait, you called Troy?" I remembered. She nodded. "What did he say?" I demanded to know.

"He said he hadn't seen you, but he'd look around," she answered. "And, yes, baby, we can eat now, go round up your siblings," my mother said to Alex, who happily ran off.

I instantly took my phone out of my pocket and asw how many missed calls and texts I had. Mostly from Troy, but a few were from Chad, Taylor, and Sharpay. Gosh, they were all worried about me and I was passed out in my closet. I texted them all I am okay, but not about my where-abouts, that is kind of embarrassing. Sharpay and Taylor quickly replied, saying sorry and that they didn't mean to rub my fight with Troy in my face and we would talk about it tonight. I agreed. Troy texted back a few moments after with simply one word. 'Good.' I could have been kidnapped and raped or something, and he says good? Good?

"Gabriella, grab that dish and stop fiddling with your phone, you know the rules," my dad insisted, holding a dishes in his own hands to bring to the dining room table.

I nodded, following after him, not replying to Troy in any way. If he wants to fight, fine, we'll fight.

-xoxo-

Alright, so when is this stupid fight stuff supposed to end? I did NOT like seeing Troy all day and not being able to talk to him, or kiss him, or touch him. I like not fighting so much better.

"It won't last forever, G, just until one of you cave and call the other or barge into their house," Sharpay assured me.

"I don't wanna cave!" I whined, sliding down in the passenger seat of her white, black, and pink convertible. "I'm stubborn, and besides, I did text him yesterday and he was practically an ass!" I reminded them.

"Try texting him and saying hi, or something simple like that," Taylor suggested from the backseat. The guys don't have practice today.

I shook my head. "I'd rather steal the ice cream from the freezer and watch Gilmore Girls in my bed," I mumbled.

"You are one Debby Downer when you are fighting with your boyfriend, aren't you?" Sharpay questioned rhetorically.

I glared at the car floor. "Why don't you finally say yes to a date with Zeke instead of breaking his heart, huh?" I urged.

"I'll say yes when I wanna say yes," Sharpay stated defiantly.

"And I'll call Troy when I wanna call him!" I replied.

"Will you two pipe down, I have a headache!" Taylor pleaded in a painful voice.

Sharpay and I both huffed silently. "Thanks for the ride," I muttered as Sharpay parked in my driveway.

Sharpay nodded. "G, everything is gonna be okay, it's just your first fight," she assured me.

"Yeah, Gabs, it sucks, but you'll get through it," Taylor agreed with huge sunglasses over her eyes due to her headache.

I nodded. "Thanks, guys," I responded with a wave and going up the walkway to my house. I went in and dropped my stuff the door before going to the kitchen. I ended up making myself a snack and watching TV for a while, bored out of my mind. I would have hung out with my friends, but Taylor wasn't feeling and Sharpay had to 'bond' with her mom. Her mom thinks she is gone too much and tries to spend as much time with Sharpay when she is home as she can.

"Hey, what are you doing home?" Lucas asked, walking through the door around five thirty.

"Basking in my boring life," I answered, now eating ice cream. I am pitiful.

"Still fighting with Troy Boy?" Marcus questioned, sitting down next to me with Lucas on my other side.

Lucas shrugged. "You guys didn't talk all day and he suggested a free period workout when we all know he'd rather be sucking face with you and making you giggle and that other whipped shit," he commented.

"It's kinda sad you two are already fighting, maybe you'll break up," Marcus mentioned, taking the chocolate ice cream from me.

I frowned. "What makes you think we'll break up? We're only fighting," I insisted.

"Yeah, but you've only dated for what, two weeks?" Marcus asked.

"Not a good sign, Gabs," Lucas agreed, stealing the remote now. "But hey, when you break up, we'll kick his ass for you, and you'll be single. A win win on our part," he added.

I don't like the sound of this. It's not a good sign? What does that mean? Are we already doomed because I tutored one guy? I stood up. "I hate you two," I stated before quickly leaving the house and jogging across the street. "Is Troy here?" I wondered loudly as soon as I opened the door.

"He's upstairs, but I wouldn't-" I ignored Chad and was already on my way. "His dad called, he isn't too happy right now!" he called after me, but once again, I ignored him.

I threw open Troy's room to find him doing sit up and loud music playing, Eminem to be exact. "We can't break up!" I told him over the music.

He used the remote to turn down the music. "Who said we're breaking up?" he questioned me in return.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt me, and you said you like me more than any other girl, and," I rambled on as I closed the door, locked it, and plopped down next to him on the ground. I only shut up when his hand came over my mouth.

"Gabriella," he cut me off. "Who said we are breaking up?" he repeated. "Because, I was never thinking that," he informed me.

I smiled and he dropped his hand. "Really?" I asked and he nodded, squirting water into his math. "Good, because I don't want to break up. I should have told you about that stupid math quiz and that I was tutoring Hunter, but I didn't think it mattered," I apologized.

"It shouldn't have, but you're good at math, I was angry you got an F and didn't tell me. Weren't you angry?" he wondered.

I nodded. "Yeah, but I didn't fail because I don't know what I'm doing. I failed because," I stopped. He waited for me to finish. "I failed because quarter way through the quiz I completely spaced on you and us and how I tutor you and next thing I knew class was over in ten minutes. I tried to finish it all, but I didn't do too hot," I confessed. "I didn't tell you because I was embarrassed."

He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "I like that you think about me, but I don't want us to interfere with school, it means so much to you, and I don't want it to effect us if your grades slip," he told me.

"My grades are fine, it was one quiz, but thank you for thinking about it like that," I responded. "The only thing I was doing with Hunter was tutoring, Troy, I swear. You're the only guy I like, you're the only guy I have," I insisted. "I probably should have told you, but I've tutored Hunter before, and I didn't think-"

"Brie, it's fine you're tutoring Hunter," Troy cut me off. "I shouldn't have over-reacted and I'm sorry for being a dick these past two days. It's just, when I saw you when him, something went off in me and I've never wanted to kill a guy so much," he admitted.

"You've wanted to kill guys before?" I teased, making him give me a look. "All that has ever gone on between us is tutoring, and that is the only thing that will ever go on. Sure, I consider him a friend, but it's not like I'm gonna call him to hang out this weekend," I told him.

Troy linked my hand through his. "I told you when we got together I can get jealous and be possessive. Honestly, I have never felt it more than when I saw you getting close with Hunter. You're my girl, only mine," he stated.

I reached up and kissed the corner of his lips. "I am only your girl, and you're my guy," I agreed.

"I'll try not to let it interfere with us again," he promised. "But, I don't have a good feeling about Hunter, I think he likes you, and that pisses me off," he insisted.

I shook my head. "Even if he does like me, tough luck for him, I'm yours," I assured him. Something registered in my brain. "Wait, your dad called?" I questioned. "That just clicked now and that is weird, I am a quick person," I mumbled.

Troy nodded. "Yeah, he called. It's the first time since I moved here, it only took him a few weeks," he muttered.

I squeezed his hand. "You okay?" I wondered.

He nodded again. "Yep, he's just still good at getting underneath my skin. All he wanted to talk about was basketball. He's happy I'm on the team, that's the only thing he's happy about. I told him I have a girlfriend and all he said was that I shouldn't let hormones get in my way of what he considers greatness," he informed me. "Like all me and you are is hormones," he said with a slight scoff in his voice. "Some things were said, and I hung up on him," he finished. "I am not just gonna let him stomp all over me like he did back in Arizona. I'm different and he's gonna realize that," he stated.

"I wish things were better between you and your dad," I whispered, kissing him softly.

Troy kissed me back quickly. "I'm just glad we're back to normal, that was pissing me off more than anything. I can stop thinking about my dad, I can't stop thinking about you."

****************************************************************************************************************

********************************************************

********************************************************

* * *

**Odd place to stop, yet right. Yikes, it's long, right? See why I couldn't have this in the last chapter.**

**Hunter may come up in future chapters, he might not, we shall see...**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I DIDN'T GET MANY FOR THE LAST ONE AND I AM WORRIED!**

**- Kayleigh**


	11. PS I Love You

****

**********************Thanks for everything. Keep reviewing and I keep writing.. please.**

**I am changing my penname. I am thinking or or something. It will be me!**

**Review please!**

Named P.S. I Love You by the Beatles simply because the Beatles are amazing. Need another reason?

* * *

_A little over two weeks later..._

"This is bullshit!" Troy exclaimed, throwing his pencil down onto the desk. "When am I ever gonna need to solve a problem in my life that has an equation like x equals negative b plus or minus the square root of b squared minus four times a and c then divided by two times a?" he questioned me.

I nodded, agreeing with him. "I know," I said in a soothing voice. I stood from the chair next to him and stood behind him. I quietly locked the door before beginning to massage his shoulders. "I know, baby, but I also know you aren't angry at your math work," I insisted.

His head rolled forward because my massage was helping relax him. "Yes I am, who assigns a big ass test the day of the championship?" he questioned.

"Your teacher," I answered easily and kissed the back of his neck lightly. I heard him let out a long breath. "But, we're almost done, and you almost have it," I assured him, never stopping my hands doing their 'magic' as Troy calls it. Tomorrow is the basketball championship game and all the guys are excited yet on edge and Troy feels extremely pressured. He leveled his head out and I kissed the side of his neck. I continued to kiss and massage him until I knew he was more relaxed. "The game is going to go fine tomorrow," I promised him softly.

He leaned his head back. "I don't want to talk about the game. All anyone wants to talk about is the game," he said. "I don't want to talk about it with you," he told me.

I nodded silently, understanding. "Alright, we'll talk about your math test," I suggested which only made him chuckle. I twisted myself so I was straddling his lap. "I have a proposition for you, Wildcat," I stated.

"Oh, yeah?" Troy asked while wrapped his arms loosely around my lower waist. "What will that be?" he wondered.

"Well," I began. "You know everything on your 'big ass test' besides the quadratic formula," I said with air quotes. "And there are two problems left on your study guide, both quadratic formula problems to solve. You will attempt to solve them by yourself and with minimal help from me. If you do so successfully-"

"I love when you talk so smartly," he interrupted me.

I rolled my eyes. "I know, why do you think I am doing it? Anyways, if you solve them right, I will," I stopped for a second. "I will strip while you do them, and when you're done, I am yours," I finished.

He smiled widely. "Really?" he asked. "How is that different from normal?" he questioned.

"Listen, Troy Bolton, I may be severely attracted to you but I would like to think I can resist you for a short amount of time. Do not make me put that to the test," I threatened.

"You're sexy when you're mad and stuff," he murmured before kissing me.

I only kissed him for a moment. "Thank you, now do some work, I'll be watching," I informed him and got up from his lap.

"Yes, ma'am," Troy agreed, picking up another pencil and proceeded to work.

As he did this, I slowly unbuttoned my black and red plaid button up I threw on this morning with a pair of light ripped jeans and black flats. My hair is down and curly like normal with light make up. Once I was unbuttoned completely a minute or so later I leaned over his shoulder to inspect his work closer.

"You know, having your boobs pressed against me is not exactly the best way to help me do my work," he commented after clearing his throat.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders from behind. "On the contrary, I think it gives you initiative. When you finish, not only your back will feel them," I insisted.

"You're the smart one," he chuckled while typing numbers into my calculator.

Since my hands were in a good spot, I started to unbutton his own shirt. He's wearing a pair of dark jeans, a white wife beater, a black half buttoned button up and original converse with black laces and his hair in its swishy ways. I was surprised by how well he was doing when I finished his own unbuttoning. "Have I told you how much I love that you've been doing so well in math since I began tutoring you?" I questioned in a low tone with my lips right next to his ear.

"I think so," he replied while straightening up in his chair. "It doesn't work," he mumbled to himself a moment later. I overlooked his work quickly and saw his problem. There is no even square root.

I kissed the column of his neck chastely. "I guess not, so what do you do?" I asked him.

"Multiply the inside then..." he trailed off, doing it instead of saying it to me first. I knew what he meant and grinned, taking off my shoes one by one. I dangled one in front of his eyes for a moment so he could see.

He finished the rest of the problem quickly, making me happy. "One more, babe," I murmured softly as he already began. I nibbled on his ear a little a moment later. I know he likes when I do that.

"Mhm, Brie, I'm almost done," he managed to get out.

I stopped my fun, part of it at least, to see how far he was. He was indeed almost done. He's lucky this one is very easy. Because of this, I shimmied out of my pants, leaving me in my 'pretty underwear' as my friends call it and a plaid shirt. "You're doin' great, Troy," I encouraged him along. Knowing he would finish the problem correctly, I made my way to his bed and layed down. Time for his prize, not to mention mine.

"Finally!" he exclaimed a moment or two later, his button up already sliding off his body and he stood up. He turned to find me on the bed and I giggled at his excited face. He practically tore his wife beater off before descending himself upon me. "Learning math has never been so much fun," he murmured before kissing me.

I laughed into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck as my eyes fluttered closed. Troy's hand slowly glided down my thigh which made my stomach bubble in anticipation of what he was going to do. My own hand held onto a clump of his hair. When I felt his tongue seek entrance into my mouth, I pulled away. "What do you think you're doing, Bolton?" I questioned, opening my eyes.

"I was thinking second base for the time being," he answered honestly while his fingers trickled higher and higher up my thigh.

"I think I am the one in charge here, so I'll be deciding what base we head to," I corrected him and pushed on his chest a little.

In return, Troy got a hold of my hands and pinned them above our heads to the bed. "You had your turn to be in charge, Miss Math Teacher, it's my turn," he insisted, brushing his lips against mine.

"This is kind of turning me on, you know," I informed him and lifted my head to kiss him quickly.

"What I know is you would have never had the confidence to tell me that a month ago," he replied. I laughed some. "And, now that I know, I'll keep it in mind for later make out sessions," he told me. He got up on his knees, letting my hands go and tugged on my hips in a silent request for me to sit up.

I sat up and pressed my lips to his chest once I could. He lifted my chin with a finger until my head was tilted up at his. He simply looked at me for the longest time, and after a minute or two, I spoke up. "Are you going to collect your prize or what, boyfriend?" I asked him, trailing a finger down his bare chest.

Troy shook his head. "You're not a prize," he assured me. As he told me this, he began to slip my shirt down my arms.

I couldn't help but smile at him. "You're the perfect guy," I replied, then unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them too. Troy pushed my hair off my shoulder so he could kiss my shoulder softly. I pushed on his jeans and he helped me get his jeans off quickly.

Once they were off, he guided me back to the bed. He began to kiss me slowly and I felt his hard on in my inner thigh and I liked it. As we kissed, I couldn't help but think of our position before, Troy on his knees, and me on the bed. What I could have done had his boxers been off and we had gone farther than we ever have before? We have yet to take off our underwear, and it is mainly because of me. When we're physical like this, hell yes I want to go onto the next step. But, when we're just hanging out or I am thinking about us, I don't think I am. I'm torn and until I'm sure, I don't want my underwear to come off. However, just because I don't want mine off, doesn't mean I don't want his off.

This time when his tongue asked to enter mine, I let it and tried to let my thoughts go. I moaned when his hand squeezed my inner thigh, but he pulled away a second later. "Tease," I accused jokingly, raking my nails down his abs. He simply chuckled and proceeded to kiss down my neck. I felt him search for my bra clasp on my back. "Mm, it's not there," I breathed.

Troy pulled away and looked down at me. It gave me room to undo my bra from the front where the clasp is located on his bra. I threw it off to the side once it was off. "That's a new one," he mumbled before kissing my chest. My hands threaded into his hair, I had to hold onto something.

He kissed down the valley of my breasts, choosing to ignore them for now I guess. His hands skimmed down my sides lightly, which didn't help my arousal. I always need more, something, but there is nothing more he can give me, not yet at least. "Like I said, you're a tease," I breathed.

He smiled against my stomach. "Just because I know what you want doesn't mean I have to give it to you right then," he replied in between kisses.

"Fine, you're not a tease, you're mean," I corrected, combing his hair with my fingers gently.

Troy climbed up my torso until we were eye to eye. "Can I ask you a question?" he wondered softly, kissing the underside of my jaw.

I looped my arms around his shoulders loosely. "Right now?" I asked in return. He nodded. "Sure," I answered, enjoying the feeling of his body pressed against mine.

"We've been dating for a little over a month," he began and slithered down my body slowly again.

"Yes," I agreed, unsure of what is going on.

"We've been physical almost the whole time we've been together and I love that you feel comfortable in front of me," he went on. His head stopped at my pelvis and I felt him kiss the top of my underwear. "When do you think you're gonna let me take off your underwear?" he questioned.

I was shocked for a moment, and then when I composed myself I cleared my throat. "When are you going to let me take yours off?" I countered confidently.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his head level with mine again.

I shrugged. "I want to go farther too, Troy," I informed him. He raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Just not with me, with you," I finished.

"No," he denied me, rolling off of me instantly.

I got up onto my elbows. "What do you mean no?" I demanded to know.

He took in a few deep breaths, probably to, uh, calm down. "I mean no," he stated, reaching over me and grabbed his jeans.

"Oh, so you can want to take off my underwear, but I can't wait to take off yours?" I wondered.

"Yes," he answered while buttoning his jeans. "Wait, no," he corrected himself quickly.

I reached over the bed and grabbed my bra and shirt. "Thanks for making me feel bad for wanting to do something to you," I muttered, buttoning up my shirt from the bottom.

"Gabriella, stop," Troy urged, taking my hands in his. I only managed to get the buttons underneath my chest buttoned. "That isn't what I was trying to do," he insisted. "You aren't ready for me to finger you, are you?" he wanted to know.

I blushed at his blunt language. "N-No!" I exclaimed.

"Then I'm not letting you do anything to me underneath my boxers," he told me. "It isn't fair," he stated.

"What do you mean it isn't fair?" I questioned.

"I mean, when we get like this, physical," he started. "I want to have sex with you, believe me I do, but you're not ready so we don't," he said. "I have no problem with that; I'll wait for you as long as I have to for you. Since I know I can't have sex with you, I want to finger you, I want to ea-"

"Can you stop using the words, please?" I interrupted him. "I think I am going to die of blushing," I murmured.

Troy cupped my cheek. "I want to do more to you, and I don't doubt you want to do more to me. Still, until you're ready for me to the..." he thought of the right wording. "Equivalent of what you want to do to me, I won't let you do it. How is it fair for me to let you... do stuff to me," he avoided the actual words and I was grateful. "And let me get off when you can't because you're not ready? I know you get as worked up as I do, I know you want to get off too, but you can't because you won't let me do it. Until you're ready for that, we won't do more than what we've been doing," he finished.

I was quiet for minute. I understood. "But I want to," I whispered.

"I want to, too," he responded as one of his hands delved into my hair.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Don't be," he insisted. "I don't mind waiting," he assured me.

I kissed him lightly. "You're such a good guy, Troy," I said. "When do you think I'll be ready for the next step?" I wondered.

"I should be asking you that question," he replied, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I don't know the answer," I told him honestly. "I want to, I want to know what it's like with both of us, but I'm nervous and would have no idea what to do and-"

"You've felt like that with everything we've done so far and have I ever embarrassed you about anything?" Troy asked.

I shook my head. "No, but kissing and taking my shirt off is one thing," I insisted. "Having you..." I trailed off. "Go down there is another," I mumbled quietly.

"You're telling me the only reason we haven't gone farther is because you're worried about what I'll think of your vagina?" he questioned bluntly.

I turned red. "I think it's time I go home," I mumbled, and tried to get up and Troy kept me down.

"I don't," he stated. "Brie, I love being with you," he assured me. "I'd never make fun of you about this, you know that. I'm pretty sure your lady parts are like every other normal woman's in the world. I mean, everyone's might be a teeny different, but still the same," he rambled.

"Troy, I can't help that I'm self-conscious. Why is it that you're confident in almost every area of you life?" I asked. "I mean, other than math and being unsure of basketball, you're like some freaking Greek God. It doesn't help me that every other girl in school wants you and most of them would have sex with you if you merely asked and-"

"It's not my fault I am self-confident, okay?" Troy broke in. "I'm not a bad lookin' kid and I got lucky with basketball, a lot of people complimented me as I grew up. I wish more people would have done it to you, maybe then you'd see yourself the way I see you. As a beautiful and sexy woman who shouldn't be self-conscious about anything," he responded.

Again, I blushed. "Shush," I muttered.

"No, I'm not gonna shut up," he stated. "Yes, girls at school like me. Yes, a lot of them would have sex with me if I wanted them too, as sad as that is. But, I wouldn't trade what I have with you for the best sex in the world," he stated. "Plus, the best sex in the world for me could be with you," he added.

"Gosh, can't my blushing quota be up for today?" I pleaded to myself.

"I personally think sex with you will be amazing," he went on. "Everything with you keeps getting better and better in every way, why wouldn't the sex?" he asked rhetorically.

Before I could blush more and respond my phone vibrated from the floor. I leaned over him to retrieve it. It was Sharpay telling me she was gonna pick me up in ten minutes. I sighed. "I have to go," I breathed. I looked up into Troy's eyes for a moment before kissing him. "Thank you for reassuring me," I said against his lips.

"I'm your boyfriend, it's kinda what we do. Well, it's what all the good ones do," he told me then kissed me again. "Not to be pushy here, but next time we get all hot and heavy will you be experiencing your first orga-" I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"Get this straight, the blushing is done for today," I stated as I got up from bed. "And since you almost made me blush, I'm not telling you that information," I told him before hopping into my pants.

He layed back in the bed. "Fine, but I'm standing my ground. Until you have an org," he stopped when I tried to 'attack' him and make him stop talking. "Until you have an- get off me!" he laughed. "Until you have an orgasm I won't be having one," he managed to get out.

"Troy!" I scolded, finding his tickle spot and went loose.

"What do you think?" Sharpay asked more than half an hour later, holding a lingerie top up to her torso. "Too revealing?" she questioned.

Taylor laughed. "For the after party tomorrow, probably," she told her. Sharpay, Taylor, and I are shopping for our after party outfits at the moment. Sharpay's been talking about it for a week, literally.

"It's not for the party, it's for a private party," Sharpay insisted.

"A private party for whom?" I wondered. "You, yourself, and numera una?" I suggested.

Taylor nodded. "Last time I checked, you were still stomping on Zeke's heart like a, dare I say, cheerleader," she agreed.

"Actually," Sharpay began. "Zeke asked me to the after party and I said yes," she informed us. "So, there," she said.

"When did this happen?" I asked. "Last we heard Zeke wasn't ready for your woman-ness," I reminded her while gesturing to her body.

"We were texting all day in school and after school and he spent so long convincing me it was a good idea I had to give him a chance," she told us. "He's sweet and kind and treats me right, he's everything I wanted out of all my exes," she went on. "I gotta find out if he's too good to be true," she stated.

I smiled. "He isn't, he worships you, and you deserve it," I assured her. "Enjoy your date," I added.

"Troy worships you too," Taylor said. "Let me just say I am happy to have best friends who have boyfriends too," she told us.

Sharpay and I laughed. "Speaking of boyfriends," I began. "Troy and I were going at it today," I told them, which made them 'ooooh' like they were in fifth grade. I ignored them. "And, he asked when I am gonna let him take off my underwear," I confessed.

"And?" Taylor questioned.

"And, I don't know," I answered. "I'm nervous and unsure and self-conscious about the whole thing. So, I told him that, and he tried to help and me and made me feel better about a lot of it," I told them. "So, who knows, after a night of me thinking about it and when we win the championship tomorrow..." I trailed off.

"You'll be becoming more of a woman?" Sharpay filled in the blank.

I shrugged. "Maybe," I breathed. "I have a question though," I said, hoping I wouldn't earn some jokes for it later. "What do I do with my hands while he's... you knowing me?"

Sharpay and Taylor instantly laughed. I should have known. I'll probably never live this down.

-xoxo-

Before every game Troy texts me to come meet him by the locker room. Every time the same thing happens, I hold him and tell him everything will be okay if the Wildcats lose. I tell him that no matter what, I'm here after the game and whatever he wants to do is fine with me, whether it means the after party or hanging out with him or watching him brood because we did lose. (We haven't lost yet, but he's told me that after he loses a game he usually sits alone and thinks).

I figured it would be the same before the championship, so I grabbed seats with Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi, got food, then came down to the locker rooms. I wasn't surprised when Troy came out with his phone in his hand right before I felt my phone vibrate.

"Looking for me?" I questioned, causing him to turn around. "Hey, baby," I greeted sweetly with a smile. He didn't say anything before striding towards me for a hug and held me tight in his arms. I wound my arms around his shoulders and massaged the back of his head. "Mm, Troy, everything is going to be okay," I assured him softly in his ear.

"I've only been this nervous and on edge one other time in my life," he replied while pulling away. "Last years championship back in Arizona. We won, but you have no idea how..." he trailed off and shook his head. He pressed his forehead on mine. "Tell me again," he murmured. "That everything is going to be okay," he explained.

I kissed his lips lightly. "Everything is going to be fine, it won't be the first time East has lost, no one is going to tar and feather you," I told him. "Just play your best Troy, that is all anyone can ask for," I reminded him. "And, if you need reassurance, just find me in the crowd because I'll smile at you and you'll have my friendly face to look at," I went on.

He nodded. "You must think I'm crazy for being this stressed out about a basketball game," he mentioned, taking my hands in his.

"No, Troy, I-" I tried.

"It's just a game, right? And, it's just high school," he said to himself.

I combed my fingers through his hair. "That's true, but it means a lot to you. Look at me, baby," I ordered in a soft voice. His eyes instantly zoned in on mine. "You're going to do great. You're worried before every game, and in every game the Wildcats win and you do wonderfully," I reminded him. "Tonight won't be any different, only at the end of the game, you'll be holding a trophy," I added.

"Do you have any idea how much I love that you are my girlfriend?" he questioned rhetorically before kissing me lightly. He squeezed my hands and came closer to me. "You have no idea how much you've helped me with every single game. Not many girls would understand or even try to. I want you to know that I appreciate it. Trust me, I do, no one other than my mom can calm me down like you do," he informed me. "But, I like the way you do it better than my mom's way," he admitted.

I giggled a little and kissed him as lightly as he kissed me before. "Your welcome, but I know how much you appreciate it. I know you Troy, better than you think I do," I assured him.

He nodded while letting out a breath. "Can you tell me again?" he wondered in a hopeful voice.

I shook my head. "Everything is going to go completely fine, Troy," I told him. "Stop thinking about it, once you get out on that court your instinct will take over. Once that happens, you're set, this is your element. Remember that," I said.

"Are you sittin' in the normal spot?" Troy asked. "Behind the player's bench?"

"Yep, so when you are sitting down I am in reaching distance," I sing-songed.

Troy laughed right as the locker room doors opened. "Bolton, what are you doin' out here? We're about to go out onto the court. You missed- ah, never mind!" my brother said. "Gabi, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just talking to your star player, Marcy," I said. "I should get back though, you are due on the court any minute," I mentioned. I got up on my tip toes and kissed Troy softly. "Good luck, Wildcat," I whispered and went on my way.

You know what is awesome? Being the girlfriend of the number one point-scorer who also won the championship. Know what else is awesome? Having a boyfriend who won the championship game. In fact, I think that is more awesome. Plus, it's awesome seeing your boyfriends face when he knows they won, and the face when he holds up the championship trophy. I am so happy he is happy. I am so proud of Troy. I made a point of showing it when I ran onto the basketball court and kissed him in front of the whole school. My brothers were too happy to break it up. :)

"You seriously cannot stop smiling, it is so adorable," Sharpay stated as we drove to the after party. We went to Sharpay's house to get ready first, of course. I am wearing a pair of black slightly ripped jeans and a white lacy sleeveless top. It hugs my upper body like a glove and shows cleavage. My brothers won't like it, but it's comfortable and not too much is showing. They'll get over it and go on drinking after a few minutes. Sharpay made me wear a pair of gladiater heels, unfortunately. I left my hair down and curly because that is how Troy likes it and my make up is done well and light.

"What? I can't be happy for my boyfriend?" I questioned, trying to erase the grin from my face. Yeah, it didn't work.

Taylor laughed from the back of the car. "Leave her alone, Shar, I can't stop smiling either. Did you see Chad's face?" she wondered.

"You guys both have boyfriends on the winning team," Sharpay started. "I want one," she whined.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, you are on a date with one tonight," I reminded her. "Who knows? You could have a boyfriend on the winning team too," I stated.

"I am so excited for sex tonight," Taylor spoke up randomly. Sharpay and I were quiet for a single moment before laughing. "What? This is the first time the Wildcats won in three years, Chad should be on his own game tonight," she defended herself. "And, for a few nights after tonight," she added with a grin.

Sharpay turned onto the street where the party is. "I can't say the same for a while. I may like Zeke a lot, but he is not getting into my pants for while," she insisted. "Not after Will took my virginity and left me high and dry, uh-uh. This boy has gotta prove himself for a while first," she went on.

"Good for you, S," I encouraged her. "I wish I could do more than take my top off but Mr. Fair Play won't have it," I sighed. "Do you realize how many boys would love what I want?" I asked.

"Yep, but you love that Troy is such a good guy and won't let you," Taylor said from the back. "It makes you like him that much more," she finished.

Sharpay nodded as she parked. "And that is something that surprises you because you already like him so much," she added on.

"I really wish you guys would be on my side for once," I whined myself. They're right, but I hate when they are right. They're usually always right too. Grrr.

"We're heruh!" Sharpay exclaimed. "Time to find our men and pry those bitchy cheerleaders off of 'em," she told us as we got out.

Sharpay led us into the party and we spent five minutes looking for the guys before I got the idea to text Troy. They were all in the kitchen. We pushed our way into the kitchen and I couldn't help but smile when I saw Troy. He looked over someone's head as he took a sip of his drink and that was when he saw me. He smiled back while nodding me forward in a signal to come closer. As soon as I got to him he kissed me. This made the room clap and cheer. Is that something you clap and cheer for? It made us pull apart and laugh.

"Hi, baby," Troy greeted, linking our hands together. "What the hell took you so long?" he asked immediately after.

I shrugged. "I rushed, but I have these friends named Sharpay and Taylor, they took a while to get ready and Sharpay is the driver," I told him. "Trust me, I wanted to get to you," I whispered.

He kissed me again. "Brie, we won the championship," he told me. I laughed as he kissed me again. "You have no idea how good that feels," he murmured.

"I am so proud of you," I said, squeezing his hands. "I want you to know that."

He rested his forehead on mine. "Thank you for putting up with me on game nights, Brie. It means a lot to me," he told me what he did before the game started again. I was going to respond, but he began talking first. "But, the season is over and Friday's are officially date night," he stated.

I giggled and kissed him. "It's Friday right now and since you won the championship I am just along for your ride," I informed him. He raised his eyebrow. I realized what that must sound like in the mind of a teenage boy. "You know what I mean, Wildcat," I insisted.

"Yeah, I know," Troy replied. "I just wanted to hang out with the team for a while, actually," he told me. "If you haven't noticed, the only girl in the room is you," he added, causing me to look around.

Oh. "I can take a hint, its boy time right now," I sighed dramatically. "Well, consider this my hello and goodbye. When you're done with your bonding, I'll be around," I told him with a kiss.

"I promise we'll be spending time together tonight. You'll just have to wait half an hour. Trust me, the guys will be wanting to screw around, literally, real soon," he reminded me.

I laughed. "Text me when you're done stroking your egos," I said and was gone from the kitchen and found Sharpay and Taylor to have some girl fun.

While the boys were, well, boys, Sharpay, Taylor, and I danced and they drank. Since my first drinking experience, I have not had another one. Drinking simply isn't appealing to me after spending half a day wanting to blow my head off because it hurt so much not the mention the throwing up portion of the day.

"I can't believe I am spending my first date with Zeke with you two," Sharpay whined when we took a breather from dancing. There is one room the house that has been dedicated to dancing. Usually, more people are talking and stuff than dancing, but more people are getting drunk tonight than usual which leads to drunken dancing. Hey, East High won the championship, we're all celebrating.

Taylor shook her head while nursing her beer. "You two will have plenty of time tonight, it's not even midnight yet," she reminded her. "Besides, your parents aren't home, you don't have a curfew," she added.

"Zeke might," I mentioned, making Taylor and Sharpay glare at me. "What? I have one, it's at one in the morning," I mumbled.

The twins recently turned eighteen, so my mother said tonight is the one night she will actually consider them adults and they do not have to come home. However, if she does not see them before noon tomorrow, the only time they will be allowed to stay out again like this will be college. That means no summer of fun for them, which she can make happen since they will still be living under her roof. She's a good mom with rules but also pulls the cool mom card. You gotta give her credit. The whole curfew thing is a cool parent card thing too because I can be half an hour late and they won't care. I'm 'the good one.'

"I need another drink," Sharpay announced before making her way to the keg, Taylor following her. Sharpay was so excited to hang out with Zeke tonight; it's annoying her he is spending time with the team. I feel for her.

"You have some pretty interesting dance moves, Gabriella Montez," I heard behind me.

I turned to see Hunter and laughed. "I would like to think so," I agreed.

"I'm being serious, the way you pulled the running man out there," he went on, making us both laugh. "How's your night going?" he questioned, leaning against the wall we are next to.

I shrugged. "My boyfriend won the basketball championship, how do you think?" I replied.

"I don't see him here so I wouldn't know," Hunter responded.

"Touché," I said, sipping my water bottle. "It's going very well. Troy is spending some time with the team, but I'll be with him later, so I'm happy. For now, I am watching my friends get progressively drunk and dance worse than I do. An overall good would be my grade," I told him. "How about you?" I asked.

"Eh, the same," Hunter agreed. "All the girls are waiting for the basketball team to quit their male bonding session so they can mate," he informed me. The 'mate' part made me laugh. "So that part of the night sucks," he stated.

I nodded. "You and Leslie aren't gonna get back together then?" I wondered curiously. He and Leslie Granger were going out for almost a year before they broke up about a month ago. I've tutored him twice since Troy and I's fight. I know how he feels but I know he has nothing to worry about. Still, I try not to hang with Hunter more than I have to because I know it makes Troy uncomfortable. It's the nice thing to do and it's not like I pine to hang out with Hunter.

"I don't think so," he answered. "Besides, her face is attached to Matt Grey's right now," he informed me. Ouch. That probably wasn't the best question to ask I guess. "Enough with the small talk, I'm bored, you're bored, for now at least, you wanna dance?" he questioned.

Truthfully, the only boys I dance with are related to me or Troy and Chad. And I don't think Hunter would want to dance with me the way my brothers and cousins do, not even the way Chad does. He wants more along the line of what I do with Troy and he's the only one I feel comfortable doing that with. I was about to try to say no nicely when arms wound around my waist. "Kendric," Troy greeted in a monotone voice.

Hunter nodded a hello. "Good game, Bolton," he congratulated. "You guys deserved the win," he said.

"Thanks, you guys deserve it too. Good luck at states," Troy replied. "I promised Gabriella alone time, so..." he trailed off.

Hunter and I both took the hint. "Bye, Hunter. I'll see you in school," I told him with a smile.

"Bye, Gabs," he said before walking off.

I turned in Troy's arms. "Hey, Wildcat," I greeted before kissing him.

I tasted alcohol in his mouth. "I missed you," he muttered, holding me closer.

"Mm, I think you drank more than usual tonight," I responded.

Troy grinned sheepishly. "Maybe a little," he came clean. "Brie, we won the championship-" he tried to defend himself.

"I don't care Troy," I assured him. "You can have your fun," I told him.

"Come on, I want that alone time," Troy stated and led me around the house. We walked in on two couples and I saw things I never wanted to see before we finally found an empty place. Unfortunately, that was a linen closet. It was the biggest linen closet ever though and held more towels than I think one family needs. "It has a lock and that is all we need," he said, flicking the lock upwards.

I made a point of looking around. "Actually, babe, for the alone time you want, I think we need a bed or something," I reminded him.

"Brie, we're in the biggest closet in Albuquerque, excluding Sharpay's house," Troy replied. That's true; Sharpay has many closets bigger than this one. She has two closets in her room alone. One for clothes when it's cold, the other for when it's warm outside. It's easy to say one is way bigger than the other. "There has to be something other than sheets and too many towels in here," he insisted before beginning to look around. "Look at that," he said, pulling out a big, fluffy comforter and thin blanket along with two pillows.

He proceeded to lay the blankets out and the pillows for us. "Well, aren't you creative," I commented and got on the ground with him. I took off my shoes as soon as I was down there.

"I am in an art class," Troy replied and shrugged off this black plaid button up that has blue and white lines across it. It left him in a white t-shirt and dark jeans along with converse. He layed back and put an arm behind his head while the other linked through mine. "Have I told you that you look beautiful yet?" he questioned.

I shook my head as I shifted so I was sitting Indian style. "No, but you don't have to tell me I am beautiful every time I dress up a little," I informed him. "You don't even have to tell me every day at school like you do," I added.

"I told you before, Brie, you are beautiful. That isn't just the boyfriend in me speaking, it's the man. You're beautiful and I am always gonna tell you," Troy told me. "I don't care if you like it or not. So, Gabriella, you look beautiful tonight," he said.

I smiled. "Thank you," I responded. "Have I told you how proud of you I am?" I asked.

"Yep, but I'd love to hear it again," he said happily. "I'm not as modest as you," he told me.

"Obviously," I laughed. "I'm so proud of you, Troy," I repeated. "I loved watching you tonight, you were so, well," I stopped for a moment. "You were sexy and you know it," I sighed.

Troy chuckled. "Thank you," he replied. "A girl or two may have said something along the lines of that tonight, but it means a lot coming from you," he said. "I like when my girl thinks I'm sexy, it helps my ego," he admitted.

"Then maybe I should stop telling you. Your ego is already big," I teased.

"You know it could be bigger," he instantly shot back at me, adding to our banter.

I nodded. "I do, and I like that you're not always like the other guys," I confessed. "You don't always think you're the biggest badass and deserve better than anyone else. It's a good quality in a guy," I finished.

"I think you should just kiss me because you know you want to," Troy insisted. "You keep sayin' all these things you like about me, Brie. I like it and all, but I know you wanna kiss me and you know I wanna kiss you. We should just skip this talking stuff and get right to the part where you're moaning my name- ouch!" he laughed when I pinched him.

"Right when I say you're not like the other guys, you channel them!" I said with a shake of my head.

Troy chuckled again. "I am a guy, I have guy moments, but you know I am right," he defended himself. He sat up and lifted our linked hands. He took his from mine before proceeding to bring my hand up to his lips. He kissed the palm of my hand and I tried to ignore the surge of tingles that radiated.

It didn't work. Troy kissed my hand a few more times and the last time a low moan escaped my throat while my hand folded into a fist. He looked up and grinned. "What?" I asked, disappointed he stopped.

"That turned you on, huh?" he questioned.

I didn't want to give him the satisfaction. "No, I just liked it is all," I mumbled and pushed hair behind my ear.

"It totally did!" he exclaimed in a sure voice. "Note to self, Gabriella's palms are sensitive. Kiss them when she's mad," he said aloud.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, Wildcat," I shrugged it off. In a moment I was straddling his lap and pushed him down to the ground.

"Wow, you like being on top, huh?" he wondered as he slid his hands up my thighs.

"Maybe a little," I admitted while biting my lip.

Troy reached his hand up and pressed down on my chin, causing my lip to spring free. "Don't do that, it means your nervous or unsure and you don't gotta be around me," he assured me.

I smiled before falling to his side and settled against him. "Have I ever told you that I love spending time with you?" I asked rhetorically.

I felt him kiss my forehead in response. For a minute or three we listened to the music from the party and enjoyed being with each other. "Not to be a douche or anything, but I did just win the championship and am in a private room with my girlfriend. I assumed I would be at second base by now," he mentioned.

I grabbed his hand and set it on my boob. "There," I laughed, lifting my head from his shoulder.

"Remove the shirt and do that," he challenged.

I lowered my eyes before moving so I was straddling him again. "Fine," I agreed, shrugging off my top. I reached for his hand but he sat up and stopped me.

"Wait," he said. "I didn't think you would have the guts to do that," he confessed.

"Mhm, who has confidence now?" I asked, trailing my hands down his chest.

"You do," he answered easily before leaning in for a kiss. "Now, let's do this right," he murmured.

I smiled as Troy began to kiss my thoroughly. I love kissing him. I love how soft and warm his lips are. I love how gentle he is. I even love that sometimes, not every time, that he is a bit rough. His tongue met mine quickly before retracting just as quickly in the kiss. "Troy," I groaned in need.

He chuckled. "You'll get what you want, baby. Patience is a virtue," he reminded me as he kissed me again. Yeah, one I don't think I possess right now.

His tongue delved into my mouth again and I moaned once more. I held him close by the back of his head and wouldn't let him pull away even if he wanted to. We continued to kiss until I made a move to take his shirt off. Of course, we kissed right after.

Troy pressed his chest against mine during the kiss. "Hm, I love you," he whispered when we pulled away from a breath.

I pulled away more than an inch. I think I pulled away so quickly I got whiplash. Huh? "Huh?"

What he just say?

* * *

**Sorry this took so long, I just couldn't get it right. I hope you all like it!**

**Whatever Will Be's chapter is on it's way being written. It should be out soon... I am just having trouble. Hey, I'm a writer, I get writer's block sometimes! Give me some space, I've gotten all you PMs, I knpw you want it. Well, it's coming!**

**Review please. Do you like the changes?**

**- Kayleigh**


	12. Love Her Madly

****

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love them and more would be wonderful!**

**No, this is not a time jump. Someone asked in their review, more like pleaded.**

I got this done sooner than I thought I would... nice job, huh? WWB is coming, it's taking a while. I'm sorry. It is NOT on hiatus, I promise!

**Review please.**

* * *

Don't ya love her madly  
Don't ya need her badly  
Don't ya love her ways  
Tell me what you say

Love Her Madly, by The Doors

* * *

"That didn't come out right," Troy instantly said.

I reached for my shirt. "So you don't?" I asked as I threw the top on. I didn't wait for his response and assumed he made some type of head movement while I was putting my shirt on. "Good, because I don't think you meant to say it-"

"Gabriella, wait," Troy interrupted me. I stopped moving after I grabbed my shoes. "You didn't let me answer. I meant what I said," he stated.

I was shocked. "Are you crazy?" I demanded to know and stood quickly.

"Do I have to be crazy to be in love with you or something?" he questioned, standing too.

"Uh, let me think about that, yes," I replied as I hopped into my heels.

Troy shrugged on his t-shirt. "Then wrap me up in a straight-jacket and throw me into a room with padded walls because dammit I am in love with you," he said.

"Do you have to make jokes right now?" I asked, wanting nothing more than to flee.

Troy stepped closer to me. "Brie, this wasn't the way I wanted to tell you," he started to explain. "I don't know when I planned on telling you because I knew you would want to run and hide," he went on.

"Can we pretend this never happened?" I pleaded softly. "I mean, you didn't plan on telling me now. We can go on acting like..." I trailed off.

"Acting like what?" Troy wondered. "Like I didn't tell you I love you that you're too scared to say it back, like this doesn't completely change everything between us?" he asked.

I looked down at our feet. "I like the way things are between us now, I mean, before," I mumbled. Troy didn't respond. Maybe he didn't know what to say; maybe he knew I didn't know what to say. I don't know. "I have to go," I said before turning for the door.

"No, wait!" Troy pleaded and stuck his hands on the door so I couldn't open it. "You can't avoid me, Gabriella. I know if I let you go you won't take my calls, you'll tell one of your brothers to lie when I come over and say you're not there or you're sick, and you won't open your balcony door when I climb up the tree. You aren't avoiding this," he repeated.

"You think I'll be able to?" I asked, turning on him. "You think I'll be able to get this out of my head. You love me, okay, can I go now?" I questioned.

Troy shook his head. "No! What the hell are you so scared of? Why can't you say it back?" he demanded to know.

"Maybe I'm not in love with you yet," I shot back at him.

"I don't believe that," he replied. "I know that it's naive of me to think you're in love with me as soon as I know I'm in love with you, but I feel it. I can feel it when we kiss and when we hug and when I hold you in my arms, I can even feel it when you're laughing with me. I know you love me, I know it, just say the words," he reiterated.

I shook my head. "You don't know how I feel," I told him. "You think you do, but you don't," I said.

"Why do you say that?" he responded quickly.

I let out a breath. "Because I don't know how I feel," I answered and quickly opened the door and was gone before he could stop me.

I had to find Sharpay. Sharpay has the car, Sharpay can drive me home. I searched for more than five minutes since she wasn't answering her phone. I finally found her in the back yard, sitting on a tree swing with Zeke. They were talking and laughing and I felt bad for ruining their first date, or whatever this is.

"I need you," I broke into their conversation.

She must have seen the pleading look in my eye because she became worried in a second flat. "What's wrong, Carmen?" she asked.

"Can you please just take me home?" I questioned. "I need to go home," I stated.

"Did Troy do something?" she wondered. "He didn't drink too much and force himself onto you, did he?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, Troy would never do that. Sharpay, don't ask any more questions, please just take me home. You can come right back, in fact, Zeke can come along," I told her.

"I think I've drank too much to drive you home right now, sweetie," Sharpay replied honestly.

I sighed, the feeling of panic and shock overwhelming me even more than before. I need to get out of here. "I can drive," Zeke spoke up. "I've barely drank anything. I'll drive if you don't mind," he said towards Sharpay.

She shook her head. "I don't mind, and maybe after we drop her off we can just drive together?" she suggested as she stood. "And talk or... whatever," she added on with a girlie smile.

Zeke smiled right back at her. "I'd like that," he agreed.

"Great, can we get a move on?" I hurried them along.

We went around the house to Sharpay's convertible only to find Troy already there. Damn him for knowing me so well! "Should I shoo him?" Sharpay asked, stopping with me a few feet before we got to him. "This escape plan has to do with him, I know it does. Tell me who I should shoo and I'll shoo," she said.

"I don't know," I whined, covering my face with my hands.

"Gabriella, can we please talk?" Troy asked, coming over to us.

Sharpay and Troy both looked to me for an answer. I can't handle this right now. "I want to go home. I don't want to talk or answer questions or pretend everything is okay. Nothing is okay and I simply want to go home, dammit!" I exploded.

"That's a no, basketball boy," Sharpay filled him in. "Come on, Gabi. Don't follow us Troy," she ordered towards my boyfriend. "Unless, you know, you find another ride home, and then you're allowed. But don't talk to her," she rambled on as we got into her car.

I felt bad for leaving Troy at the party. I felt bad for leaving him in the closet. I felt bad for not telling him I love him when he told me he loves me. The right thing to do would have been to say it back. The smart thing to do would have been to stay in the closet with too many towels and talk to him until my curfew then promise to talk more tomorrow. The bad thing to do was to leave and be mean. I choose the bad thing and did nothing right or smart. I just couldn't tell him I love him when I'm not sure how I feel. I couldn't stay and talk until I think about everything.

So, I went home. I put on comfy sweat pant booty shorts and a tank top. I took off my make up and combed out the hairspray in my hair. After, I crawled into bed and put Lifetime on the TV. I wasn't going to get any sleep that night that I knew. I would spend the whole night thinking of Troy and love and how I feel about him. In other words, I would be analyzing everything.

-xoxo-

I woke up when it was almost noon. I was grateful for waking up so late; I only went to bed around four. Like I knew I would, I spent the night thinking about Troy and our relationship. I still have no idea what the hell is going on inside me. I don't think I ever do when something unexpected like this happens. I didn't know if I liked Troy, I didn't know if he liked me, and I didn't know if I even wanted to be with him when he moved here. Right when I am extremely happy and comfortable with my surroundings, he messes it all up again. What does this boy do to my life?

I instantly took a shower and ate breakfast. No one was really around, Marc and Luke were asleep on the couches, and I assumed Alex and Vince were out with friends, my mother had to go into work this morning, and my dad always works Saturdays. I was thankful for the quiet, believe me. If they were all around they would be drilling me with questions, ones I either don't have an answer to or don't want to answer.

When I was done, I saw the time; it was almost one. I knew what Troy and I had planned for today and I wondered if he was going to follow through with it. I wondered if I was going to follow through with it. I sighed to myself as I went up the steps. I've hurt Troy enough; I wasn't going to take the chance of him showing up and hurting him because I don't. Besides, I have some questions to ask myself.

I dressed in a pair of comfy light blue jeans and a white t-shirt. I threw on a long peach-tan colored cardigan and a pair of light brown knee-high boots. I also threw my hair up in a clip and decided to not wear make up. I'm only going to see Troy, then go home. I stole Felix's car keys and went on my way. Felix was asleep in his own room. We're not morning people, and because of that, my mom never wakes us up before ten, and when she's not him she'll let us sleep until the late afternoon.

Troy and I planned to go to the park today. We figured if we lost it would be a good place to talk, and if we won it would be a good place to hang out and/or make out. To my surprise, Troy was there. He was sitting up against a tree, looking bored and sad. We had found a clearing in the woods when we went walking once about a week ago. We thought it would be a nice place to be by ourselves, but hadn't had the chance to put it to the test. Well, I guess the test takes place now.

As I strode up, Troy saw me. He stood and met me less than halfway. "I didn't think you would come," he said while stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I didn't want to let you down anymore that I already have," I told him honestly. "I'm sorry for freaking out last night, Troy," I apologized before he could say anything.

"It's understandable," he replied. "I didn't expect you to take it well, but I didn't think you wouldn't be able to be around me," he explained. "I don't want you to feel bad for leaving me last night, you-"

"Troy," I stopped him. "We both know I shouldn't have left you last night," I corrected him. "I should have stayed and talked to you, that is why I am here now," I said.

Troy grabbed my hand and led me back to the tree he was at before. He sat down and pulled me with him. "Are you ready to say it?" he questioned.

I shook my head. "No," I answered verbally.

"Why is it so hard for you? I told you, I know you do, I can feel it," he insisted.

"How come you know how I feel when I don't know how I feel?" I asked. "Troy, we've only been dating for a little over a month and we're only seventeen and we're in high school. The fact that you could fall in love with me right now in our lives and in that amount of time-"

"Stop analyzing it," Troy interrupted me. "You're one of the smartest people I know, Brie, but this isn't something you can solve, this isn't an equation," he stated. "We're talking about love here, you either feel it or you don't," he insisted. "So, stop thinking about anything besides me and tell me how you feel."

I tried to do as he said. I tried to stop and only think of him. I thought of Troy and his perfect smile and face and hair and body. I thought of when he holds me, making me feel safer than ever before. I thought of how much I love being with him. I thought of how he kisses me. I thought of how careful he is with me. I thought of how thoughtful he is, especially when it comes to me. I thought of how much I care for him. I thought of how comfortable he makes me feel. I thought of how understanding he is. In the end, the feeling I had inside me, I didn't know if it was love or an immense like.

My eyes met his. "I don't know what it is," I whispered. I saw the sadness in his eyes. I don't want him to be wrong; I don't want to break his heart or anything. I just don't know what I am feeling. "How do you know you love me? How do you know that it is love?" I wondered.

"How do I know I love you?" Troy repeated before expelling a long breath. "Because, even thinking about you will bring a smile to my face, no matter what is going on between us. Because, when I see you, I still get butterflies in my stomach. Because, most of what I want to do from day to day has to do with you. Because, no one else can make me feel as happy and content and relaxed as you. But, at the same time, I've never been more turned on or pissed off because of you. Because, I can feel when you walk into a room. Because, when your eyes meet mine, nothing else matters. Because, I can be in the shittiest mood, but when I see you, I feel okay. Like, when my dad called when we had our first fight, remember?" he asked and I nodded. "I was doing crunches in my room and if it was Chad that had come in, I would have told him to fuck off. It wasn't Chad though, it was you. It was you and when I saw it was you I forgot about my dad and remembered our fight and how bad I felt about the whole situation. I know I love you because I put you above all others, even myself. I'm already completely whipped by you, Brie," he went on.

As he said this I realized I felt the same things, but didn't stop him.

"I love you because you are so smart. I love that about you. I love you because you're unlike any girl I've ever met or dated. I love you because you changed me. When I moved here, I was in the midst of my parents getting a divorce and coming to a whole new town and the only person I knew was Chad. Then, I saw you and got to know you and just thought 'damn, I hope I'm a good enough guy to deserve her.'" Troy stopped and looked at me. I didn't say anything. "I love you because you helped me become the guy I wanted to be. I know what I feel for you is love. It's just this feeling, this amazing feeling I have inside me. I feel it with every breath. When I'm not with you, it gnaws at my insides and when I'm with you, it only grows," he said. "And, this feeling, it's the best thing in the world. It's nothing I've ever felt before. It's just," he stopped, trying to find the worlds. Instead of saying anything he just smiled his amazing smile and shook his head. "It's so hard to explain, Brie, but it feels so good and it's all because of you. I know you feel the same," he finished.

I was quiet for a moment. What he said, it really got to me. It was touching and made me like him even more. Like or love? I don't even know anymore. "Troy, we've only seventeen-" I tried.

"Stop trying to put logic behind it!" Troy exclaimed. "There is no logic, there is nothing to solve or fix, and this is love we're talking about. If it made sense everyone wouldn't want it as much," he informed me. "It just is," he stated. "Now, you either love me or you don't," he said. "Take your pick."

I felt tears well up in my eyes. "It's not an either or, is it?" I asked. I don't want it to come down to this. That isn't fair to me or him.

"Yeah, it is," he answered in a grave tone.

I wiped away a tear that fell. "Then, no, I don't love you yet," I squeaked out. What else could I do? I wasn't going to lie to him and say I love him when I don't know.

Troy took in a breath and looked away from me. I felt horrible. More tears escaped my eyes, but he said nothing, he didn't even move. "I have to go home," he finally said after the longest pause.

Was this the end of us? It could be and not knowing was slowly killing me. "Troy, I," I stopped. I sniffled and wiped my face. "I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Yeah, I know," he replied before getting up and walking away. That's it?

Once he was gone, I let a few sobs escape me. I eventually stood so I could go home. I didn't want to be here anymore. I ran into my house, tears still falling continually from my eyes and jogged through the foyer to the steps.

"Lala?" Vince questioned as I ran by. Thankfully, my older brothers weren't around.

I didn't answer him and went straight to my room. I slammed the door shut, but didn't care as I threw myself onto my bed. I had never felt worse. It felt like Troy and I weren't together anymore. It was like there was this big hole in my chest because of him. Because of what he made me do. Why did it have to be either or? Couldn't we have just stayed together with him in love with me and me still falling? Were we even apart? Why the fuck does this hurt so much?

"Lala?" Vince repeated, coming into my room. He closed the door behind him before walking over to me. "Are you okay?" he wondered.

I shook my head. "No, Vin, I'm not," I blubbered, taking off my cardigan.

He patted my knee. "Is there anything I can do? What happened?" he asked.

"There's nothing you can do, Vinny," I muttered as I wiped my face. I opened my arms up for a hug and he quickly hugged me. Smart boy. "Have you and Roxy said I love you yet?" I questioned. Oh, yeah, he has a girlfriend. It's that girl, Roxy, who he has liked a while.

"No, we're only fifteen," he reminded me. "I don't think I'm ready for that," he said. Him saying that only made me cry harder again. How come be can't be ready and I have to be? It's only two years, man. "Oh, Lala, I'm sorry, what did I say?" he asked, worried. Vince is a cross between a mom and a brother. He acts like both sometimes. Then again, with him and Alex I am a cross between a sister and another mother too.

I pulled away. "Can you call Taylor and Sharpay, Vin? Can you tell them to come over and I need them and promise not to tell anyone else I am crying?" I questioned him. "Please," I pleaded.

He nodded. "Sure, but do you mind telling me why you're crying?" he responded.

"Not yet, Vinny," I answered. "Please, just call them and tell them I need them," I said.

Like a good little brother, Vince called my best friends. They showed up in less than fifteen minutes. They came baring gifts of fattening foods and DVD rentals. They work fast. They knew it had to do with Troy, they just didn't know what was wrong. They put _The Notebook _on while we ate and I explained what was going on. It took nearly an hour because I kept crying. I hate crying, I despise it. Crying is needed sometimes, but it always makes me feel so shitty. My face gets red and puffy and I get a headache.

"Are Troy and I still together?" I finally finished. My best friends exchanged a look, one I didn't like seeing. "Please don't make me cry again," I pleaded.

"It's hard to tell," Sharpay answered honestly.

Taylor glared at her. "I say they are," she insisted. I felt a fraction of relief. "He was just upset and angry before. Give him some time, Gabi," she told me.

"You have to give it to her straight, Tay. He said I love you and she didn't say it back. How the hell would you have felt if when you and Chad said it you didn't say it back?" Sharpay questioned. "Would the hurt be enough to separate you two?" she wondered. Would it?

"No," Taylor denied it. "If I seriously loved him, which I do, I would stay with him because I need him. I don't believe Troy would break up with Gabi just because she wasn't ready to say it back yet. That would be completely unfair and if he really loves her he wouldn't be able to do it," she went on. "I shouldn't have drunk that whole SoBe, I need to pee," she added before hopping off my bed.

When she was gone, Sharpay gave me a small smile. "Why do you think you don't love him?" she wondered.

"It's not that I don't love him, I do. I do love him, I just don't know if I am _in love _with him or not," I told her. "How do you know? How do you know when you're in love? Is there some fucking bell than goes off that I missed? How am I supposed to know what I feel for him is love?" I asked.

For a moment, I thought of my father. I'm not sure why, but I did. My dad would say I wasn't in love with him; I'm only infatuated with him. He would say I am infatuated with him and teenagers like us aren't capable of love these days. He'd say things were different when he and my mom fell in love and they were special. Sure, parts of that may be true, but is all of it? Are teenagers these days really not capable of real and true love because of technology and what not? Are teenagers only capable of infatuation?

I don't think so. I see my friends, Chad and Taylor, and I know what they have is real, Cory and Topanga style. On the other hand, my mom would say I'm not in love with him; I just want to have sex with him. That isn't true either; sure, eventually I will want to have sex with him. Hell, at times I want to have sex with him now, but I don't have to say I love you to him to get it. I know that and I know that I wouldn't say I love you to him just to have sex with him. Not only is that not moral or correct, I wouldn't be able to do it. Am I so scared and unsure of love and what I feel for Troy because of these things I have picked up from my parents?

I don't know, I don't know anything.

"How do you know it's not?" Sharpay countered, breaking me from my thoughts. Good point. "I've known you for a long time, G, so I would like to think I know you. Hell, I know I know you," she insisted. "I think you do love him, but I think you don't want to," she informed me. I don't?

I rolled my eyes. "Why would I not want to love him? I want to be with him. I don't like hurting him," I assured her.

"Gabriella, you grew up with two over-dramatic sisters. When they got a boyfriend they immediately thought they were in love and when they broke up they acted like the world was going to end. You can only watch that so many times before you're scared out of your mind to fall in love," she explained. "I've told you before, you're emotionally retarded, sweetie," she reminded me. It my parents and my sister's fault I am 'emotionally retarded'? We really should stop using retarded that way, it's not nice.

Taylor came back into the room. "Shar, your purse is buzzing," she said while plopping onto my bed. Sharpay got up to go get her phone.

"Am I really emotionally retarded?" I asked, sniffling as I did.

My friends nodded. "Yes," they both answered.

"Do we have to call it retarded, that's just mean," I mumbled. "Handi-Capped? No, I'm not literally Handi-Capped. Uh, stupid?" I rambled. "Oh, what is the point of this boy shit?" I asked rhetorically as I fell back on the bed. "I haven't cried over a boy since Jack Dawson died in Titanic," I reminisced.

My friends positioned themselves next to me. "Leo was sexy back in his day," Sharpay agreed in a sigh.

"He hasn't aged too well, though," Taylor commented.

"Everyone is afraid to fall in love, Gabi, not only you," Sharpay told me. "I thought I was in love once, and maybe I was, I think I was. If I wasn't in love it wouldn't have hurt so much when Will dumped me. Still, if I could go back and change it, I wouldn't. If I didn't know what it was like to be hurt so badly and how much of a dick Will is, I wouldn't appreciate Zeke like I am. If I wasn't treated so badly, I wouldn't know what it's like to be treated so well by Zeke. He is my boyfriend now, by the way," she mentioned.

I smiled. "I'm happy for you, Shar," I whispered.

"Being vulnerable isn't easy, Gabi," Taylor carried on. "We know that, but you have to be. If you aren't vulnerable, if you don't put yourself out there, what's the point? I'm with Shar in this, I think you love him. These feelings you have for him, is it so great and so big it's all you think about?" she questioned. "Is it like..." she trailed off.

"Like an animal gnawing at your insides when he's not around?" I used Troy's explanation. "And so great you can't explain it?"

Taylor nodded. "Yeah," she said. "When you're not fighting, it's like you're floating on clouds. When you are fighting, he's all you think about and all you want to do is make everything right again. He's the one who makes you happier than ever before but he can make you feel like complete shit like you do now. He can get you so pissed off you want to kill someone, but make it up by just smiling at you," she rambled on.

I took in what she said for a moment. "Troy said I kept trying to put logic behind love," I commented.

"Well, you can't. It's love," Sharpay insisted.

I took in a deep breath. "You can't solve it or figure it out," I said.

"Let's get you out of the house," Sharpay suggested as she sat up.

"Shar, I'm in Star Wars pajama pants and a white t-shirt with my hair in a sloppy bun and a puffy, red face," I listed off. "I don't want to leave," I stated.

Taylor sat up too. "Come on, we'll go get a DQ blizzard or something. We'll drive-thru it, you won't have to get out of the car," she assured me. "We aren't taking no for answer. Up, up, let's go," she said as they pulled me out of bed.

My friends let me wash my face and change back into a pair of jeans before kidnapping me. Vince was still home, only now he was playing Xbox with Alex. I told him I was going out. He looked worried, but trusted I was in good hands. He said he would tell Mami when she got home where I was.

We rode around town in Sharpay's SUV, it's Ryan's too, and they share it. We got milkshakes at Wendy's, and then went to McDonalds for fries to dip into them. Yes, we're odd, but it is really very good. I was laying down in the backseat due to a brain freeze when Sharpay pulled into my driveway. Well, what I thought was my driveway. In an instant, the backdoor was thrown open and I was being carried out. I freaked out, but not completely seeing as the guys caring me where Chad and Ryan.

"What the hell is going on?" I questioned, fighting my two male friends. I realized they were carrying me into Chad's house. What the hell are they doing?

"Stop wiggling, do you want to fall and break a bone?" Chad asked, holding me tighter.

I continued to wiggle. That's me, I'm a rebel. "What is going on? Where the fuck are you taking me?" I demanded to know.

"No need to swear," Ryan insisted as we reached the top of the steps. Oh, so we don't hang out with Ryan for months because he is busy with Kelsi composing the 'winter musicale' as Darbus says, and he shows up to kidnap me? Unfair and not very friend-like.

A few moments later a door was opened and I was tossed into conveniently placed pillows and blankets. I knew the room all too well; Troy's room. "No!" I exclaimed as I pounded on the door. "Don't leave me in here!" I pleaded.

"You two need to sort your shit out. I do not need mopey best friends. I like you better when you make me want to throw up because you're kissin' too much," Chad stated.

"I wouldn't waste my time by yelling for help, no one is home. Chad's parents are off visiting his uncle and we're going to Sharpay's," Taylor informed us.

"Yep, and don't yell out the window either, you'll just look stupid and besides, the house behind here is vacant," Sharpay added on. "Zeke made snacks and stuff for you guys, so you won't starve and you have an adjoining bathroom," she reminded us.

I fell back onto my butt. "Why can't you just let us solve our own problems?" I wondered in a sad voice.

"Because we don't trust you guys to do it," Chad said. "Now, you two should kiss and make up."

"Oh, and we'll text your mom from your phone and tell her you're sleeping at my house, Gabi," Sharpay informed me. Oh, thanks so much.

They said there goodbyes and went on their way. I turned around to look at Troy. He looked unperturbed as he threw his plush basketball up and down above his face. I wished he would drop it just so I could laugh. "Do you not care about this?" I asked, angry.

"It's one day, Gabriella, they'll let us out tomorrow afternoon," he replied without changing his actions.

Well, I don't want to be with you. I didn't have the heart to say it. I laid down on the blankets and pillows before me. I was tired from crying all day, but I wasn't about to ask him to sleep on the bed. Is the fact that Troy's acting so cold to me mean we are indeed breaking up? Tears welled in my eyes but I forced them down. I'd already cried in front of him once today, I was not going to do it again. I wasn't sure when, I don't remember much, but I fell asleep. I fell asleep on Troy's floor? I am so weird. First I fall asleep in my closet, now the floor?

I thought of this as I slowly woke from my slumber. Only now I was on something softer. I opened my eyes. I was on Troy's bed, on the bottom of the bed to be exact. He gave me a pillow and laid a blanket over me. Troy was still on the bed as well, he was leaning against the headboard with his iPod earbuds in his ears and his eyes closed. I just looked at him for a few moments. If he was seriously angry at me, if we really were over, would have put me on his bed?

He opened his eyes while I was staring. It scared me, so I just closed my eyes. That was such a bad move. "I know you were looking at me, Gabriella, we're not in the third grade," he spoke up.

To try and prevent myself from being more embarrassed, I rolled over. I couldn't see him now, but I could feel his eyes burning a whole in my back. Gosh, why the hell did our friends do this? Don't they know how much it hurts to be with him? I don't know where we stand, I don't know anything. Before I knew it, I felt tears in my eyes again and I sniffled. Dammit! I hate crying!

"Brie?" Troy asked, obviously having heard me. I ignored him. He pulled on my arm, tugging until I rolled onto my back again.

I sat up while moving away from him. "I'm sorry," I squeaked as I rubbed my eyes. "I'll go back on the floor now," I muttered.

Troy grabbed onto me. "Brie, why are you being like this?" he wondered. "You can stay on the bed, its fine," he assured me.

"B-but, I hurt you and we're broken up and-"

"Who said we broke up?" he cut me off.

I sat up straighter. "We're still together?" I questioned.

"Of course we are, Brie," he stated.

"But, I hurt you and didn't say I love you back," I reminded him awkwardly. "Then, you left the park angry. You were also angry when I got here," I added.

Troy shook his head. "You did hurt me, I was angry, but that doesn't mean I don't want to be with you," he told me. "I love you, Gabriella, I'm not going to break up with you because you're scared and confused," he assured me. "I never want to be without you. I was just upset about the whole thing. I'm sorry for giving you the wrong impression. Is that why you were crying? You thought we were over?"

I nodded. "I've been crying all day," I admitted.

"Oh, baby, come here," he insisted, holding his arms open for me.

I moved into his lap and wrapped my arms around him. It felt so good to be held by him. He rearranged me so my legs were around him. The position allowed me to burrow into his chest. He also moved back so he was leaning against the headboard. "Troy," I started a minute later. 'Hm?' was his answer before he kissed my head. "I think I love you," I whispered into his shoulder.

"Brie, you don't have to say it just because of everything that happened," Troy told me.

I pulled away. "No, Troy, I'm pretty sure I am in love with you," I stated. "I've been talking with Sharpay and Taylor all day and thinking about you and us. The feeling I have for you, it has to be love. It's too big to be like, it hurts too much when we're apart, and it's too wonderful when we're together like this. I was just scared and confused before, like you said," I explained.

"Why are you scared, Brie?" he questioned.

I bit my lip. "I-I've never done this before, Troy, you know that," I started. "I'm new to everything we do, especially this. I was too scared to get involved with you; did you seriously think I would jump right on the love train? We barely know what love is at our age and I was unsure about everything," I asked. "You have the power to destroy me now, Troy," I stated. "I gave you my heart, you have the power to break it so easily," I muttered.

"Do you think I really would?" Troy responded. "Do you think I would ever hurt you? I love you too, Brie, that means I would never want to hurt you. I'd protect you with my life, I'd protect your heart with my life," he went on. "You mean everything, Gabriella, don't you see that?"

I ran my fingers down his cheek. "Now I do," I answered.

"When we first got together, I called my mom. I told her how much I liked you, how beautiful you are, what a deep connection we have, how much I enjoy being with you. I told her how you're so different from any girl I've ever known or dated. I told her how happy I am when we're together. I told her everything except how physical we get," he said. "Do you know what she told me?" he asked.

"Is this the secret between you and your mother than is slowly killing me on the inside?" I wondered. I'm nosey, and he knows it.

He nodded with a chuckle. "Yep. She told me that I was falling in love with you. She told me that it was happening quickly and that I should enjoy the ride because there was nothing I could do to stop it," he informed me. Really? "Then, she cried, I think," he finished.

"She cried? Why?" I wanted to know. That seems odd.

"My mom knows me; she knows how serious I am about my relationships. She knows I thought I was in love with Brittany, but she knew I really wasn't. What I had with her was puppy high school 'I love you' 'I love you too,'" he began to explain. "She told me while I was with Brittany that she didn't think I was in love with her that is how open I am with my mom. But, with you, from me merely talking about you, she told me I was seriously falling in love with you. This isn't just a high school thing with me," he went on. "She cried because she is no longer the woman that is the center of my universe, you are," he confessed. "She's more like the closest planet to the sun with you the sun," he said.

I was shocked. "This is really serious, huh?" I asked stupidly.

"On my end, definitely," Troy stated.

I nodded. "On my end too," I told him. "I don't care that we're only seventeen. I love you, Troy, and I know it's real. I'm serious about this too," I stated.

Troy smiled. "That's the first time you actually said the words to me," he cooed like a girl.

I wound my arms around his neck. "That feeling you were describing before, I feel it too. I've felt it for a long time, and you're right, it is amazing. And, I know you're the only one who could make me feel it. I don't know how I know, it's just something I know. I love you Troy Alexander Bolton," I announced.

"Mm, I love you too Gabriella Carmen Montez," he replied while wrapping his arms around my waist. "I guess our friends had the right idea with this, huh?" he questioned.

I giggled a bit. "I guess," I agreed. "We shouldn't tell my family we're in love just yet," I said. "I know I love you and you know I love you, but my parents and brother's won't see it that way. They'll say it's just an excuse to have sex and canoodle," I explained. "We can tell our friends, but that's it, okay?" I suggested.

"I think if we told your brother's we said I love you, they'd think I was playing you to get into your pants and kill me. So, yeah, I'm okay with it," he responded. Troy kissed me softly. "So, we're okay? You're not scared or worried or anything?" he wondered.

"Oh, I'm still scared and worried," I assured him. "But, isn't that part of it? If it was easy not as many people would want to be in love as much," I repeated to him what he said before. "Right?"

He nodded. "Uh-huh," he assured me.

"So," I began right away. "I think we should pick back up right where we left off," I suggested.

He raised an eyebrow. "You mean..." he trailed off.

"Uh-huh," I told him. "Only now, we'll go farther," I said with a kiss.

He kissed me back for a moment. "What exactly do you want me to do?" he questioned me, putting his forehead on mine.

"Take my underwear off," I answered quietly.

He nodded. "And do what?" he asked with a grin. He's just trying to make me blush, but for once, it's not gonna happen. For the first time in a long time, I know where I want to go physically with us. I know what I want and I'm gonna get it. It's the perfect time.

I pouted. "Are you going to make me say it?" I whined, going along with him. I know what I am about to say is going to surprise him.

"Yes," he stated, expecting me to say third base, only not in those words.

I moved so I was actually straddling him. I leaned in close until my lips brushed up against his. "I want you to take my underwear off and make love to me," I told him.

His eyes widened like I knew they would. "What?"

* * *

**It's shorter than I would have liked, but I like the chapter overall. If anyone has any suggestions they want clarified in the next chap, feel free to review it.**

**Review what you think, with critiques too, if you can find something ;) **

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**- Kayleigh**


	13. A Whole New World

**I really thought I would get more reviews than what I recieved... but I thank those of you who continue to review. You get kisses and hugs!**

**Regarding the X-RATED scene:  
I do not like it. I just was not in the mood to write one and I personally think I just wrote to get through it. I am sorry it is not up to par. At least I tried, right? I will include a few other x-rated scenes throughout the story, hopefully those ones will be better. I don't think I am that good at these in general, so it is easy to say the the virgin sex scene will horribly suck... I am done dwelling, I am sorry.  
Sorry it sucks!  
However, I do feel that it is semi-awkward and odd, which everyone's first time kind of is. So it's probably realistic, right?  
Review your thoughts on it. I need to get on with this already! Geez.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I'M WORRIED!**

* * *

A whole new world  
Don't you dare close your eyes  
A hundred thousand things to see  
Hold your breath - it gets better  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be

A Whole New World, Aladdin  
Named because G loses her V card and it's kind of a whole new world!

* * *

Troy looked shocked for a split second, and then studied my face for a quick moment. "You're serious, aren't you?" he asked, sitting up straighter.

I nodded. "Yes," I stated firmly. "I know since we started getting so physical, I never knew how far I wanted to go, but I do now. I want to go all the way," I told him.

"I am all for going farther, Brie, but we don't have to go _that_ far," he assured me. "Just because we love each other doesn't mean we have to have sex," he added on.

"It's not that," I said. "I mean, it factors into it, I always knew I didn't want to have sex until I was in love, but," I stopped. "This feels really right, Troy," I whispered.

He pulled me closer. "It always feels right with you," he agreed.

"And, I want it to be you, Troy," I admitted. "I want to do this with you right now. It feels so right and it's the perfect time. We have the house to ourselves until tomorrow afternoon. We have no cell phones or anything, it's just me and you," I went on. "Isn't that what it's supposed to be?"

Troy was quiet for a minute. I began to feel uncomfortable. He's a guy, shouldn't he jump at the chance to, well, jump my bones? "If you're sure about this, I want it to be all about you, not me. We have plenty of time for all of that, but this will be your first time. I want it to be perfect for you," he said.

"It will be, it's with you," I broke in.

He ignored me, I could tell. "If anything happens that you don't want or you change you mind, you tell me okay?" he questioned.

I knew if I said nothing would happen that I wouldn't want he'd make me promise anyways, so I went along with it. "I promise," I told him with a nod. I should have told him I'm scared, but there is nothing he could do about it, and I didn't want to worry him or make it change how he would normally go about this. I've heard stories, Taylor and Sharpay and both my sisters aren't virgins, so I know what it's going to be like. At least, I have a rough idea. I'm scared, really scared, but I don't what that to hold me back from being intimate with him. I have to go through it, right? And, at least after the first initial time, it feels better. I can't wait for that. "When you say it's all about me and not you, you mean...?" I left it open.

"I mean we'll do your firsts with me later," he answered.

That's not fair. "That's not fair, what if I want to do... stuff to you," I insisted while blushing.

"We'll do it later," he repeated as he cupped my cheek. "Tonight after your first time, or tomorrow, or whenever you feel like it," he expanded.

I knew he wouldn't budge. "Fine," I mumbled. "Can we get to it already? My stomach has huge butterflies the size of Transformers and they're annoying the hell out of me," I confessed.

Troy chuckled before kissing me. "My favorite is Optimus Prime," he muttered and kissed me again.

I smiled into the kiss. "That is where we differ, I love Bumblebee," I informed him.

"How could I fall in love with a girl who likes Bumblebee more?" he wondered jokingly as he took my hair out of the bun.

It fell down my shoulders and back more curly that usual because it's been in a bun for hours. I shook it out. "I told you that you would have to be crazy to be in love with me," I reminded him.

"You did say that," he agreed and brushed his hand my neck before delving into my dark curls. He kissed me softly. "I love your hair down," he commented. "And curly, I love it curly," he stated.

I kissed him instead of saying something back. I never thought I would lose my virginity this soon into our relationship and I don't want to back out because I'm scared of the whole 'popping of my cherry' part. I really want to get this ball moving. Troy kissed me back, but it wasn't hard or fast like he couldn't wait to rip all my clothes off. On the contrary, it was soft and slow and like he just knew we had all the time in the world tonight and he wanted to make sure I was comfortable. I love that about him.

I'm always amazed by how warm Troy's lips are, by how soft they can be, but they can be hard and needing sometimes, too. I can never get used to the feeling of his tongue playing with mine or his hands on my bare skin. It's too much sometimes, but in a good way. As the make out session progressed, I found myself biting his lip roughly before kissing him deeply and grinding myself down onto his erection that was steadily getting harder. He moaned a little into my mouth, which made me feel really good. Like I usually do, I wanted more. I pulled away and yanked off my shirt, then proceeded to toss it aside.

Troy's eyes raked over my chest, but I didn't mind. I like that Troy likes my body, he's supposed to. Although I'm sure he likes looking at my breasts, it only took a moment before he leaned in and kissed my neck. He trailed kisses down to my breasts while his hands moved up to lie along the curve of them. My arms wound around his neck to hold him there as the thump between my legs burned itself into my brain. Tonight though, I welcomed it whole-heartedly. Tonight, Troy would be taking care of the thump like it's wanted for so long.

Troy kissed and sucked on the swell of my breasts the bra provided while my eyes practically rolled into the back of my head. It wasn't until be bit that I moaned. "Troy," I breathed with my fingers in his hair. That only made his hands shift so they were cupping my breasts and squeeze lightly. I pulled away, but only for a second so I could pull his shirt off. Before I could pull Troy back, his hands slipped to my back and I felt my bra come undone. My boobs fell a little without the support. Troy slid the garment down my arms to toss like I had done with his shirt.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered while looking from my face to my chest then to my face again which is where he held it.

A few weeks ago, I would have blushed, but tonight I smiled. "You make me feel that way," I murmured as my nails raked down his chest lightly. I made sure to hit his nipples on my way down. He licked his lips quickly.

"Good," he mumbled and pressed my bare chest to his before kissing me hard. I love the feeling of his chest on mine. He bit my lip like I did to his earlier, but I liked it.

I stopped our kisses a minute later, needing air. "Oxygen," I said with my eyes closed as my forehead rested on his. Troy pushed up on my bum a bit, so I stood on my knees, making it so my head was above his. He pulled me closer to him somehow and kissed me before letting me settle in his lap again. I realize quickly this let me feel him more, if you know what I mean. I smiled into the kiss. "Mm, I love you," I whispered suddenly.

Troy smiled himself, his lips puffy like I'm sure mine were. I thought he was going to say it back, but instead he kissed me. I welcomed the kiss which was softer than our previous few. I felt his hands travel down my torso, probably purposely avoiding my breasts. The button of my pants came undone as his tongue touched mine gently. I responded immediately and massaged my tongue with his as gently as he did before. I pulled away a few moments later and gave him one last soft kiss before getting off of him.

Troy looked confused for a second. I layed down next to him then shimmied out of my pants. He still hadn't moved. I sat up a little and pulled him to me by his neck and kissed him. I think he still thinks I may back out. "I want this, Troy," I assured him.

He rolled over so he was half on top of me. "I love you too," he finally told me.

I responded by kissing him. It didn't take long before he moved down to my neck, then further down. My heart was beating so fast, my breaths were increasing, and the butterflies in my stomach would not disappear, but I wasn't going to let them ruin my first time. Everyone gets those, right? Even the girl who is losing her V card to a boy who she knows will cherish her; you're still scared and worried. Troy kissed down in between the valley of my breasts, angering me to new levels. I need something here! He's moving SO slow. I should appreciate it, but I don't.

"You're killing me, baby," I whispered with my hands in his hair.

I felt him grin against my skin, then move upwards. He kissed the outline of my breasts, he sucked a little too, not to mention blew on it afterwards. It almost made my whole body shake from the pleasure. He continued down my torso right after, his hands trailing down my sides as well. When he finally made it to my panties and kissed the top of them, I couldn't help but think of something.

"Troy," I spoke up in the strongest voice I could muster.

He must have noticed because in an instant he was in my line of vision. "You're backing out, aren't you?" he asked his voice soft but at the same time disappointed.

"God, no," I assured him instantly, trying to not think about the thump between my legs.

"What is it then?" he wondered as he physically relaxed, knowing I still want to do it.

I bit my lip nervously. "I was wondering if we could get right to the final part of this whole thing." I questioned while a blush tinted my cheeks.

"Why?" he replied.

Ugh, can he not see my point of view about this? The fact that it is going to hurt is in the back of my mind like an annoying song you can't get out of your head. "I just, well," I tried to figure out how to word it. "I've heard stories about the whole... yeah, and I want to get past it so I can stop thinking about it," I rambled out. "I know that isn't the most romantic way to go about it, but I wanted to get the pain over now so I can enjoy the other stuff completely later," I finally stopped. If we don't do the bit 'it' now, it is all I will think about until it happens. I don't want to think about the pain during the stuff when I should only be thinking about pleasure. Understand? He must think I'm an idiot or something.

However, he didn't say anything to elude me to thinking he thought I was being stupid. He merely kissed my forehead and nodded. "I should have known you would be thinking about that," he mumbled.

"I'm pretty sure every girl thinks about that," I muttered.

"If that's the way you want it..." he trailed off, falling down onto his side but stayed leaning against me. He kissed me as I felt his finger hook onto my underwear and begin to pull it off. Once it was off, we stopped kissing and Troy dropped it next to the bed. "This is the first time you've been naked in front of me, you know," he commented although a sheet was on top of me.

I smiled. I don't feel nervous about that at least. Although, I do wonder what his 'thing' looks like. I've never seen one. Textbooks only go so far and it's not like I'm a porno kind of person. I do have a lot of brothers, but ewe. "Feel free to sneak a peak," I teased, but he actually did it. I laughed lightly.

I could tell he did it jokingly too, but it helped with my nerves. "My turn, I guess," he mentioned as he rolled onto his back. I knew his boxers were off when I saw the garment as he put it on the floor. "Go ahead," Troy said, making me look at his face. "I know you wanna look, I know you and your physical past, Brie," he reminded me.

"I'll blush," I stated the obvious.

"You're already blushing," he pointed out with his eyebrows raised.

Too true. So, that is what I did, I looked. It looked... big. Troy is a size twelve shoe, but it's not like _I_ know if it's big. I have nothing to compare it too. Anyways, I didn't care; it looked big enough for me. I put the sheet down and found Troy grinning. "What?" I asked through my all too red face.

"Nothing," he assured me and got back on top of me. I felt it against my leg, it was warm.

I kissed Troy while my hands slipped through his arms and settled on his sides and back. "I love you," I whispered, knowing what was about to happen when I opened my legs.

"I love you too," he murmured, his forehead against mine. "And, I'm sorry," he apologized before plunging into me.

My eyes slammed shut as I felt it. I was like my body was being ripped apart, but I didn't make one sound. I knew Troy hated himself for causing me pain, even in this way, and I wasn't about to make him feel worse. My whole body trembled with pain. I didn't even realize my eyes were watering up until Troy kissed the edge of each, kissing the few tears away. He still hadn't said one word, but I didn't mind. I didn't want him to say anything. Nothing could help anyways. His head dipped down to kiss the edge of my jaw soothingly so I buried my face in the crook of his neck when I could.

"I'm sorry," he repeated softly, lifting his head.

My eyes finally opened. I let out a shaky breath. "Don't be," I replied, barely audible. "I'm not," I assured him.

"Relax, it will get better," he promised, kissing my face and shoulders softly.

"It already has," I promised as I wiped my face. I hadn't made anymore tears, but my eyes were still wet. "Go ahead," I urged on and slipped my hands up to his sides and back again.

Troy kissed me on the lips. "You sure?" he asked. I could practically feel him pulsating inside me. I knew he wanted to go on, this wasn't his first time; it felt good to him, natural. Does it even hurt on guys' first time?

"Yes," I stated, kissing him again. He began to slowly move in and out of me. It hurt a bit, which made me take a quick intake of breath and Troy stop. "No, go," I insisted. "It's okay."

He seemed to believe me and continued to move in and out gently. After a few minutes, it began to feel better than worse. It was something I had never felt before. It was amazing, wonderful, new, and powerful. It overtook everything inside me. My hands found themselves on the back of his neck and in his hair, pulling his lips to mine. Taking this as a good thing, Troy's trusts became quicker and went in deeper. I gasped into his mouth lightly. His chest rumbled with a moan when I opened my legs wider.

Something was building within my body. I could feel it; it was like this big ball in my stomach and pelvis. It was growing fast too, too fast, and it was like there wasn't enough room inside me to hold it. "Troy," I gasped, arching my back into him.

"Not yet, Brie," he responded, his teeth tugging on my ear. Not what? What was going on? His voice sounded so good though, almost erotic for some reason. "You're so tight, baby," he commented.

A strangled moan escaping my throat was my reply. I used his hair to move his face back to mine so I could kiss him instead of screaming, which as what I felt like was going to happen. This ball was enormous and growing and so, so warm, like a fire. I didn't want it to expand, but at the same time I did. I wanted it to grow so badly, and so it did. "Tr-Troy," I stuttered with my eyes closed.

"I know," he said before kissing me again. "You can let go, Brie, I'll be right behind you," he assured me. It was almost instantaneous. I let the ball pop and literally screamed as pleasure rocked my body. It was like a shockwave of pleasure traveled down my spine and exploded within my body. I felt Troy explode as well and literally. He emptied himself out into me, his warmth filling me.

We were both quiet for a minute or two. He continued to lie on top of me; he didn't even pull out of me. My body had been enveloped with sweat, as did Troy's, but I liked it. Then, I felt him kiss my forehead. I opened my eyes to see he was looking right back at me. "_That _was what I was missing?" I questioned in a low voice.

He chuckled. I felt the rumble against my body as he finally slid out. "Yeah," he answered.

"Thank you," I told him. "Thank you for making me first time perfect in its own way and doing as I asked," I explained.

"I'd do anything you want me to," he told me. "I love you, Brie," he reminded me.

I smiled. "I love you too, Troy," I repeated. "Now, I'm a full-fledged woman," I joked to lighten the conversation.

Troy chuckled again. "I guess so," he agreed with a quick kiss.

"Let's do it again, only the way you wanted to do it," I suggested after a couple moments of us simply lying together. I realized a second later how tired I felt. "At least, in a few minutes," I added.

He kissed me once again. "Whatever you want, baby."

I woke the next morning to a squeal. Now, I am not a morning person. Anyone who knows me knows that, so I was pissed to begin with, and the squealing pissed me off more. Plus, I felt sore and tired although I slept for a good while, or what I assumed was a good while. I groaned in anger. An arm wrapped around me and pulled me closer.

"OmiGod!" the squealer repeated.

I recognized it this time and the situation I was in. My eyes popped open to see all my close friends in Troy's room, all with wide eyes, and Sharpay was way too excited. "Oh, geez!" I said, my face flushing pink as I turned over. I'm naked here! Thank the Lord blankets are covering everything.

Troy instantly sensed my embarrassment. "Out!" he ordered in the meanest voice I've ever heard come from him.

"We are so talking later, G!" Sharpay shrieked, sounding further away than before.

"Good work, T!" I heard Chad holler before the door closed. That was followed by a loud smack. "Ouch, Taylor!" he whined a moment later.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "What time is it?" I asked Troy, lifting my head up.

"Just past noon," he answered, tangling his fingers into my hair

I groaned again. "I need more sleep," I sighed.

"You should, you got quite the workout last night," Troy commented. I blushed, but didn't try to hide it. The second time was better, but still hurt, just not as much. The third time barely hurt, but there was a twinge or three. The fourth should be great, I'm guessing. Troy and I did a lot last night. I finally did _something_ to him and he did a lot to me. I think he could go down on me for days if he could and I wouldn't complain. The man does great work.

"But, I can't. Sharpay will be back in here soon begging me to get up and give details," I mumbled.

Troy kissed me. He knows it's hard to deny Sharpay; she almost always gets her way, unless you're Zeke. She has a big soft spot for him and he could get away with murder. It's like she can't force him to do anything she makes us do. However, he happily goes along with it. It's adorable. "You're probably right. So, we should take a shower," he suggested, emphasizing the 'we.'

"Mm, too tired for that," I replied in a yawn.

He chuckled. "We don't have to do that. I just wanted a shower with my girl," he assured me. "How do you feel, by the way?" he questioned.

I shifted to feel all the muscles in my lower half. "I'm pretty sure I'm sore where I've never been sore before," I told him honestly. "But, it's a good kind of sore. I think we'll have to wait a day or two before we do it again," I suggested.

"Fine with me, I'm sore too," he told me. "Now, shower?" he wondered excitedly.

I sat up as I made sure the sheet covered my chest. "Where did your shirt go?" I asked, bending to look for it.

"Why do you need a shirt? It's not like I don't know your body very, very well by this point," Troy commented. "Or that you don't know mine. In fact, I think you're infatuated with mine," he stated.

I turned to him, blushing and I hated it. "Shut up!" I ordered.

Troy pulled me close and kissed me. "It's okay, baby, I'm completely infatuated with yours," he assured me. He then stood up completely naked and reached for my hand. "Come on, the shower is only ten steps away," he said.

I took his hand and stood. I have no qualms about being naked in front of him. It's just felt weird not to wear something while going into the bathroom, but if Troy doesn't want to, I'm alright. We went downstairs half an hour later with wet hair and wearing comfy clothes. I was wearing a pair of red sweatpants I left here once along with a slightly oversized gray scoop neck t-shirt. Troy wore a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. As soon as we walked into the living room, our friends began to holler childishly.

"You guys suck!" I accused as my face turned as red as my pants.

Troy laughed, completely unfazed. He wrapped his arms around my middle and made me finish my way towards the couch. He sat down on the end then I sat down in between his legs. "No, apparently you suck," Sharpay teased.

"You are so dead to me," I stated, covering my hands with my face.

They laughed again, even Troy did. "So, our plan worked," Chad commented happily.

"It overworked," Taylor added on with an evil smile.

"And, I, Chad Danforth thought of it," he squealed like a girl. "You guys didn't think it would work because it was too what?" he asked towards Taylor. "Too juvenile, right, Tay? But, it worked. Our best friends worked it all out. Look at Troy's smile," he went on and on.

I leaned back against Troy. "You are such a girl," he mentioned while sighing. "Yes, it worked, thank you for kidnapping us and locking us in my room, okay?" he said.

Chad cleared his throat. "I'm not saying 'thank you' until you all stop making fun of me," I mumbled grumpily.

"I didn't say anything to you! I said it to Troy," he reminded me.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, Chad," I muttered.

"You're welcome," he replied happily.

"We have got to do something to make you manlier, man," Troy breathed. "You've been hanging around too many girls and Ryan by yourself for too long," he insisted.

"Hey!" Ryan protested. "You try growing up with Sharpay and not turn out very metro sexual and overly sensitive towards girls. Every other day she dragged me along to shopping trips and asked me how she looked in something and cried if I gave her my real opinion. It can scar a person," he defended himself.

Sharpay had no objections. "I was a very unreasonable child," she agreed.

"You're still unreasonable," Taylor spoke up only to earn Shar's glare. "You are, get over it."

"What do you think?" Sharpay questioned to Zeke.

"I don't think you're unreasonable, Pay," he assured her genuinely.

"Suck up," Troy coughed from behind me. "Sorry, couldn't help myself," he commented.

Sharpay glared. "Gabriella's unreasonable too!" she insisted.

"I know," Troy agreed. What? "Do you know how long it takes to get one thing through her thick skull?" he questioned.

I thought about it for a second. "I'm not completely unreasonable, am I?" I wondered, tilting my head back on his shoulder.

"Not completely," he answered, and then kissed my forehead. "I did get you to admit you love me," he reminded me.

I nodded, accepting his response.

"So, how was it?" Sharpay asked with her eyebrows wagging, making Chad and Ryan groan with their hands over their ears. I have known them for far too long.

-xoxo-

"Hey," I greeted Troy, walking into his bedroom more than two weeks later. I didn't knock, I usually don't. I find that it is more fun for me if I don't. I find him doing odd things. Like playing 'baseball' with the toenails he was clipping off. Disgusting, but a laugh as well.

He was at his desk, reading something. He's probably studying for his math midterm. I've been helping him during free period and sometimes lunch. He's gonna do great on it, I know he will. "I thought you couldn't hang out today because of you ridiculous study schedule," he commented as he looked up and turned towards me.

"I can't," I replied, choosing to ignore his remark about my study schedule and straddled him in his chair. "I just snuck away to say hi. Everyone needs a break once in a while, right?" I questioned.

"You? Definitely," he agreed, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I wish you would chill out some, no one needs to study this much for midterms," he insisted.

I nodded and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. "I do," I answered. "I'm one of the top ten in our class, babe, I'd like to stay that way, and that means acing my exams. I have to study a lot even if it means taking time away from my family, friends, and sexy boyfriend," I sighed. It's times likes this that I wonder why I am in all AP classes. My mom warns me every year not to over do it, and I tell her I am fine, I can do it, and she agrees. Then, midterm and final time comes and I get in way over my head.

"Top ten in the class? You're top five, no, top two," he insisted. "You and Taylor are too smart for high school," he stated. It helped my ego that he said that.

"Does that mean we should graduate high school early and go off to college next year?" I teased. Truthfully, I could have done that if I wanted to, but I wanted my high school years to be normal. Plus, senior year with my friends is gonna be amazing, especially with Troy.

Troy used my hips to push my lips towards his. "Hell no," he practically growled before kissing me again. I smiled into the kiss. "You're going to be here with me next year, we have to be seniors together," he insisted. "We have to go to homecoming and prom and graduation all that other shit because it's a rite of passage and I want to do them with you," he told me. Aw.

"Prom, yes, homecoming, no," I compromised. Graduation is a given. "I went freshman and sophomore year, it's extremely lame," I informed him.

"Fine, but after pictures, my tie is gettin' undone," Troy responded. "I hate ties," he mumbled.

I laughed. "Deal, boyfriend," I agreed. "Once midterms are done Friday I need to majorly unwind," I breathed, looping my arms around Troy's neck and buried my face into the crook of his neck.

"I can do that," he murmured into my ear. "Besides, you already took what you considered were your hardest tests, remember? You're gonna be fine and Friday we'll go out and do something fun, then we'll come back to my house and do something more fun," he mentioned.

I smiled. "Yay, lots of fun for Gabi," I giggled. "Mm, I am so tired," I half-whined into his shoulder.

"Take a nap," he suggested, rubbing my back gently. It was actually lulling me to sleep slowly.

I shook my head. "Uh-uh, I have to study history and," I stopped to yawn. Its part of the reason I left my house. I didn't want to fall asleep; I thought coming to Troy's would keep me awake. I've been up late studying all week, and then when I finally go to bed, I worry about them. I'm a worrier, always have been. "Stuff," I finished vaguely.

"Whatever you say..." Troy trailed off as he continued to rub my back.

Next thing I knew, I was on Troy's bed. My shoes were off, a blanket was over me, and I was thoroughly pissed. "What time is it?" I demanded to know, popping up from the bed quickly.

Troy jumped on the floor next to the bed. "Holy fuck, Brie," he swore. "Why the hell did you scare me like that?" he questioned.

"Get over it, what time is it?" I repeated, moving to get off the bed.

"It's almost nine. Where is the fire?" he asked as I put my shoes back on.

I tried to hop into my boots, but I was doing badly at it. "My room, I need to study, Troy!" I reminded him. "Why did you let me sleep?" I wondered angrily and finally sat down to put my other boot on. I am too uncoordinated to even put my shoes on, that is so sad.

"Because you're stressed, worn out, and need the sleep. You told me you haven't been sleeping well in over a week," he replied. "What was I supposed to do? Wake you up and tell you to go home and study when I'm worried about you?" he asked. "Hell no. Besides, I called your mom and told her you were here, sleeping. She told me to leave you here," he added. She would, that evil woman.

"Why the hell are you worried about me? I'm fine, it's just midterms," I insisted as I looked around. I feel like I am forgetting something.

"Exactly, it's just midterms. Therefore, you have no reason to stress yourself out like you are," he told me. "You know you are going to ace them, you're so smart, Gabriella," he stated. "A little sleep was good for you. You were practically dead when I laid you down, that is how tired you were," he informed me.

I rolled my eyes. "So I'll get sleep this weekend," I said. Why am I still here? I should be studying. My cell phone! I need my cell phone. Where did he put it? "Now I'm completely behind because you let me sleep. Do you have any idea how badly this can effect my history final? And my English final which is a three page essay on the Great Gatsby," I reminded him. Yep, and the whole thing has to be written IN class. I was going to do the outline tonight, I am so screwed.

"You read that book when you were, like, thirteen. You know it backwards and forwards," Troy responded. "You're acting like this is the end of the world. You slept for three hours, get over it!" he told me.

"You know how much school means to me, Troy. I need to do good to get into Stanford and stay in the top ten percent of our class. Unlike some people, I care about my grades and work hard to get them," I insisted.

Troy looked insulted. "So just because I'm not in all AP classes means I don't care about my grades. I need good grades too, Gabriella, you're not the only one who has a dream, you know," he said. "Sometimes you act like the world is going to end because of school," he accused.

"I act like the world is going to end? I do? I remember when you got into a fight with me because I got an F on a math quiz!" I reminded him, seeing my phone on his desk. Yes, now I can go.

"That was when I thought you were changing who you were because we got together. This is different, you completely freaking the fuck out because you fell asleep for a few hours," he corrected me.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, yeah, I was going to change who I am because I got a boyfriend. I'm not that person, so get over yourself," I informed him before grabbing my cell phone and leaving. I slammed the door behind me and found Chad in the hall, literally sitting on the ground outside of Troy's room with a bag of chips and a drink. "I hope you liked the show," I mumbled as I stepped around him.

I went straight to my house and up to my room. After a quick outfit change and a run down to the kitchen to grab a snack and a drink, I was back to studying. And, don't forget my mom talking to me for a few moments. That annoyed me even more. She told him to let me sleep when she knows how much I put into studying for finals. Grr at her!

Was I pissed Troy let me sleep? Yes. Did I realize our fight was pointless? Yes. But, was I still angry about it and at him? Hell yes. If only I could get Troy fucking Bolton out of my head so I could study with a clear head. Dammit.

Over three hours later I had finished my English outline, working on it until it was perfect, and looked over my history notes numerous times. Plus, I looked over my math flashcards just in case. I know math, it's one of my best subjects, but I still make sure I am ready for it. Although I got about three hours of sleep at Troy's, I felt my eyes drooping. I didn't even realize I laid down awkwardly until a knock on my balcony door woke me.

I groggily got up and looked through the sheer curtains. It was Troy in a hoodie and shaking. It's freezing in New Mexico at night during this time of the year. In the day it's alright, but not at night. I opened the door instantly. "Hey," I greeted softly, resisting the urge to yawn.

"Can I come in?" he questioned. "It'll be only for little bit," he promised.

I nodded and let him in. I wasn't about to leave him out in the cold. He walked into my room and unzipped his hoodie. Although we've been having sex for a few weeks, we still have yet to do it at my house. I think it's weird with all my siblings and my mother here, not to mention my father. It's not Troy's parents at his house, it's Chad's, it's different.

We were both quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry," we said together, then laughed. I wrapped my arms around his middle in a hug. He was warm, he always is. We pulled away a minute later.

"I know how much school means to you, Brie, I really do, and I understand why you're so freaked about midterms. But, you have to understand that I wasn't going to wake you up when I was worried about you," he told me. "You've been stretching yourself thin for over a week. I don't like it," he stated.

"I didn't mean to insinuate that you don't care about school or that you aren't smart. You are smart. Just because you aren't in all the hard classes doesn't mean you aren't smart, I want you to know that," I mentioned. "And, I know you care. I know you want a scholarship next year," I said.

Troy nodded. "I do care about school, but not as much as you, we both know that. I guess I just don't understand how you can think you'd fail anything, Brie. You are literally number on in our class," he reminded me.

"It takes work to be that, Troy," I replied. "You were just never around before to see me act like this. I told you when we met I'm a nerd and I work hard for my grades. Usually, I can handle everything fine, but around midterm and final time I tend to go overboard. I know that, but I do it anyways because I've done it since freshman year and always did well on my exams when I did. This is just what I do. You don't have to worry about me, I have parents for that," I assured him.

"You can't stop me from worrying about you," he responded. "It comes with the territory. It's like I know you worried about me during basketball season when I was pushing myself hard," he reminded me. I nodded. "Are we good?"

I nodded again. "Of course we are. I know I overreacted earlier," I said.

Troy stepped forward to kiss me. I kissed him back. "Can you please stop studying so you can go to bed? It's past midnight," he told me.

"Only if you lay down with me until I fall asleep," I compromised, pulling him towards my bed. "But, you have to make sure you leave soon or by morning unless you want a Montez male to kill you," I informed him as I cleaned off my bed.

Troy slipped off his hoodie and shoes. "I can do that," he agreed. He went under the covers with me and I set my alarm clock. We wrapped his arms around me tightly, but I liked it. I felt a hand begin to play with my hair as well.

"Troy, where do you think you want to go to college? You've never told me," I mumbled into his chest.

He let out a long breath. "I'm not sure. U of A is a good school I've heard, UNM too. But, ever since I was able to dribble my dad has been telling me I am going to Duke to be a Blue Devil," he told me. "I don't know if I ever wanted to go there, or if I just wanted to please my dad. Hell that is all I ever wanted to do was to make him proud of me. Lately, I've been thinking about other schools. I don't have to listen to my dad anymore, he is in Arizona and I'm here. My future has never been something that was in my hands and now that it is I'm scared as hell," he admitted.

"We all are, Troy," I whispered. "But, you have me and Chad and Zeke and Sharpay and Taylor and Ryan and Kelsi not to mention your mom. You're not alone," I assured him. "You never will be," I stated. "And, besides, if you go to Duke, you'll be with my brothers and we both know you don't want that," I joked sleepily.

His chest rumbled with a laugh. "They aren't that bad," he insisted.

"You're leaning towards the dark side, Anakin, watch yourself," I warned.

He laughed again. "Whatever you say, Padme."

* * *

**I don't like the sex scene, but I like the rest of the chapter. One more chapter, then a time skip. **

**I'm working in WWB right now, so I don't know when the next chap will be out. It depends.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**- Kayleigh**


	14. Piece of my Heart

**Thank you for the reviews! We're in the 400s! Review more! That would be awesome!**

**READ ME:  
****Someome PMed whether or not I will be rewriting the WHOLE trilogy since I am rewriting this.  
I am toying with the idea of rewriting TWAWKI. There are some things I think I could do way better such as Troy and Gabriella's time apart and everything. Whether or not I will redo WWB depends on how I feel when I finish TWAWKI (if I do it). There are things in WWB I would change as well... already. Not in the chapters I am writing now, the ones in the beginning and much of the middle.  
It is entirely up to you guys though.**

**I have decided not to delete the original story to this just because it is finished, it's my own work, and there is no reason to even though this one is much better. I hope you all are happy! **

**Review please!**

* * *

Have another little piece of my heart now, baby,  
You know you got it, child, if it makes you feel good.

I need you to come on, come on, come on, come on and take it,  
Take it!  
Take another little piece of my heart now, baby!

Piece of my Heart, by Janis Joplin

* * *

"Troy, stop," I ordered in a soft voice while I bit my lip. "I didn't ask you to hang out so we could do this," I mumbled even more quietly.

He grinned against the side of my neck. "Yes you did, don't lie," he replied, picking up my hair to kiss the back of my neck. We're in my living room, on my couch and I am sitting in between his legs. "You're so fucking beautiful, Brie, I can't help it," he murmured against my neck. "And, you know I have a thing for your neck."

I resisted the urge to close my eyes. "Troooy," I whined lowly. "I need to review more," I reminded him.

"Baby, if you don't know it by now, you won't learn it within the next twenty four hours. The test is tomorrow. You know I can't help you with this shit, only Taylor can. So, obviously, you asked me over to be a nice distraction," he deduced. For some reason, he is very into swearing right now. I'm guessing it's a stage or something and as long as he doesn't do it around my parents, I really don't care.

"Troy, it's not just a test. It's the SATs," I insisted. "It is the test of all tests," I stated.

He stopped his kissing and wrapped his arms tightly around my torso. "You're going to do great, Brie, I know it," he assured me. "You've done nothing but review for this test for weeks now. For right now, can you just be here with me? Please," he pleaded in my ear. "I miss my girl," he muttered.

"You're too sweet, Troy Bolton," I sighed, closing my prep book that I have already went through a million times. Literally, I've been through every single page multiple times.

"One more thing I can thank my dad for, Bolton guys are popular with girls," he said against my hair.

I frowned slightly while one of my hands sat on the back of his neck. "Troy," I mumbled.

His head fell against my shoulder. "I'm sorry," he apologized quickly. He got a call from his mom last week. She thought he deserved to know his father is dating. It pissed him off thoroughly. I was with him when he got the call. He said he needed some time alone to think. I took the hint to go home. Chad called me three hours later asking where he was. I didn't know, so we went looking around town. I was the one that found him. He was at the park, in the clearing, sitting against a tree; our spot.

_"Troy?" I called out, seeing his body shape against a big tree. He was wearing a pair of basketball shorts and a zipped up hoodie. I literally ran over to him. "Are you okay?" I questioned. _

_He took his hand in mine and guided me to sit down next to him. "I'm fine," he assured me._

_"Troy, it's almost eleven at night, why didn't you go home?" I wondered, feeling his sweaty hair. Good thing it's a Saturday._

_He let out a breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you," he sighed. "I just needed time and I couldn't stay in my room. I needed to get out and I just started running. I guess this is where I ended up," he told me. _

_"Babe, this is, like, five miles from our houses," I reminded him. _

_He shrugged. "I've ran more than that at one time many times before," he muttered. "My dad's just..." he trailed off and played with my hand in his lap."Such a jackass," he stated. "My parents have been apart for five months and it's bad enough he cheated on her, but he's already dating?" he asked rhetorically. "Like, fuck!" he said loudly. "Doesn't he know how crushed my mom is? How much he hurt her? They were together for eighteen years, Gabriella," he reminded me. "I don't give a fuck personally, I don't like him, and I'm sick for trying to please him. I'm caring for my mom. If you would have heard her voice on the phone..." he trailed off again. "He broke her and I fucking hate him for it." _

_I squeezed his hand. "I don't know how to relate to what you're going through, Troy. My parents are still together but if my dad did that to my mom, I would be angry too," I said. "But you know I'll always be here for you. If you need to talk or complain or anything, you have me," I assured him. _

_"I know," he responded, wrapping an arm around me. "I could never do what he did; I could never cheat on you. I don't understand how he could do it to my mom. God, I fucking hate cheaters," he swore. "Brittany cheated on me," he admitted. "I didn't find out until after we were done dating, and I cared, but at the same time I didn't. I knew on the inside afterwards I was never really in love with her. I mean, I guess what we had the high school puppy love, but it's nothing compared to what I feel for you. Even though I wasn't in love with her, I could never cheat. It's just so fucking wrong," he went on. _

_"I'm with ya, babe," I agreed. _

_Troy looked over at me. "My mom is gonna be okay, right?" he asked me._

_I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I don't know your mom, Troy, but from what I do know, I think she'll be better than fine. It just takes time. Neither of us have ever been through what she has, it's only natural she is a little broken right now. But, she has you and her friends and your grandparents and everything, she'll get better, it will just take time," I answered. "I know what would make her feel so much better is you telling her you're always going to be there for her and you love her and I know it would help her to know you're handling everything the best you can." _

_"You think?" he questioned, resting his forehead on mine._

_"I know," I whispered before kissing him softly. "Now, come on, I think Chad wet himself because he doesn't know where you are," I commented._

_Troy chuckled and stood with me. "Thanks for finding me, Brie," he mentioned, taking my hand as we walked. "I was hoping you would," he confessed._

_I kissed him gently on the lips. "I'm always here for you, Troy." _

"You don't have to be," I assured him. "I know what you're going through is hard," I said as I turned so I could see his face.

He nodded slightly. "Yeah, but you help a lot," he told me. I smiled. "So, I'm sweet, huh?" he questioned.

I laughed and pushed on his face playfully. "Like you didn't already know that," I teased.

"Hey, watch the valuables, this is how I get you to have sex with me," he defended himself, rubbing his cheeks.

I laughed loudly. "Your hands help and I would never damage them," I stated before kissing his cheek.

"I'm glad you value something," he replied dramatically with an eye roll.

I grinned. "I value more than one thing," I said while my eyes looked downwards quickly.

He leaned forward and kissed me. "I love you, you know that?" he asked with a big smile.

"What! Are you serious, I can't believe you didn't tell- Troy!" I squealed when he began tickling me. "Stop! Please," I pleaded through my laughs.

He stopped. "Only because you said please," he commented.

I leaned back against him to get comfortable again. "I love you too," I breathed, reaching up to wrap my arms around his neck. One of his hands trailed down my forearm like in Dirty Dancing and it made me laugh. "Don't!"

"You are too ticklish," he sighed and buried his face in my neck.

"I am?" I questioned, reaching a hand down to squeeze right above his knee.

He jumped a little. "Hey!" he exclaimed. "You are one of the very few people that know my tickle spot, let's keep it that way," he insisted. I laughed again. We were in the beginning process of having sex one time, you know, foreplay, and I found it. He jumped and got extremely embarrassed. It made me laugh for almost ten minutes. The mood was ruined, well that mood at least, and we ended up watching a movie while I tickled him periodically.

"What is this about a tickle spot?" my mother made herself known.

"Mami," I said with a smile. "How long have you been there?" I asked while pulling my shirt down. It rode up during the tickling. I am wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans and a tight white t-shirt with a tan-gold jacket over top. Since we are inside, I took off the jacket and my skin-colored high heels that are surprisingly comfy. I'm still dressing girlie and I swear every time I wear heels my mother gives me this bright smile of womanhood or something.

She smiled us. "Only for a moment or two. You guys look quite comfy," she commented. I made a move to get up from between Troy's legs. "Oh, please, Gabriella, I didn't mean you had to move. I've seen your brothers wearing less and doing worse with girls," she assured me and waved me off.

"Hi, Mrs. Montez," Troy greeted politely.

My mother smiled again. "Hello, Troy, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm great, how about you?" he wondered.

"Just fine," she answered. "Mija, sweet pea-"

"Oh, geez, you called me sweet pea," I interrupted. "What do you want?" I asked.

Troy chuckled behind me. My mom laughed lightly as well. "I have a few work friends coming over to talk about a house I am selling," she started.

"In mom words you want me to scram, right?" I questioned, already standing up while gathering my SAT things.

"Exactly," she agreed. "You don't have to leave the house, just the living room," she added on.

I nodded. "Troy has to go, though," I spoke up. He stood next to me and looked confused for a moment. "I need to review some more and he's distracting me," I informed her in a serious voice.

"Do whatever, mija, but I am not letting you keep your nose in that book all night. Don't listen to her, Troy, you're allowed to stay and distract her all you want," she told him before going back into the kitchen.

Troy took my book from me. "Do you really want me to leave?" he wondered.

"Hell no," I answered and began to lead him up to my room. "I just said that so when she comes knocking on my door later I can stuff you in a closet and tell her you left and promise I'm not reviewing too much," I explained. "We can have fun time," I stated, walking backwards up the steps.

He grinned widely. "I am so glad I have a smart girlfriend," he mentioned before chasing me upstairs.

I giggled and ran. I made it to my room first and locked the door behind us. I took my prep book from his hands and tossed it on my desk. Troy picked me up and brought me to my bed. "Wait," I broke in, grabbing the remote to my stereo from next to my bed. I turned on a popular station so we would have background music. I looked back to Troy. There was a slight frown on his face as he looked over my body. I sighed. "You really have to get over this Troy," I started as I unbuttoned my pants. "I am beginning to build a tolerance to the Troy pout face and once in a while I would like you to take off my pants in the heat in the moment not so you can just have extra skin to touch you weird, weird boy," I ranted as I kicked off my jeans. While I was at it I removed my bracelets and necklace too.

He instantly grinned and buried his face into my neck while a hand slid down my bare leg. I laughed a little. About a month ago, we were cuddling in his room while a bad movie played in the background. Out of no where, he took off my pants. I immediately thought it was odd because we weren't even getting hot and heavy, we were merely cuddling. Once they were off he cuddled into me more and said he likes touching my skin plus he loves my legs. Ever since then when we are hanging out for a long period of time he starts to take off my pants just so he can touch my legs. It's very weird, I know.

"You love me," he mumbled against my skin. He pulled away just to remove his shirt. "I get your pants, you get my shirt, it's only fair," he said.

I laughed before kissing him. Since we started having sex I am more confident in general, not only in bed. Troy loves it, I know because he's told me multiple times. My mom even commented the week I lost my virginity that I had begun acting differently in some ways. I don't know I just felt different, more womanly. I feel like me and Troy's relationship is more mature although that does not stop us from acting like children from time to time. We have so much fun together.

My hands slid into his hair to grab onto a chunk. I have a thing for his hair. I like the feel of his hair in between my fingers. You would be surprised by how soft it is. His lips nipped at mine softly, and of course, I wanted more. I bit his lip but before I could kiss him the way I wanted to, but pulled away.

"Brie, you only bite me when you want me to take off more clothes and ravish you," he reminded me.

I laughed and rolled us over so I was on top. "Ravish me? I like the word choice and please do it," I pleaded while raking my nails down his chest lightly.

"I love you in this underwear, you know," he ignored me, I think.

His fingers played with the hem of my booty underwear. Sharpay calls then boy shorts, but I prefer the term booty underwear. I mean, they cover your whole booty area without the whole grandma underwear shape, ya know? It's actually a sexy shape if you ask me. Plus, I have been buying pretty underwear for months now. It's like a new obsession and I blame it all on Sharpay Penelope Evans.

"Oh, yeah? What other undergarments do you like me in? I do wear them for you, boyfriend," I assured him.

"Well, I love this kind. Thongs don't seem comfortable to me and I want you to be comfortable. Regular underwear isn't bad, but I love this cut, it's a major turn on for some reason," he informed me. "If I ever take your pants off and find Wednesday underwear when it is not Wednesday there may be consequences even if it is clean. I mean, get your days straight, girl," he warned. I laughed.

I took off my shirt to reveal the matching bra. Well, my underwear is my skin colored, so my bra has to be too. Both are cut sexily and my bra makes my boobs look really good. "What about bras?" I questioned.

Troy sat up. "Mm," he seemed like he was thought about it. "Nothing itchy, so when we do this," he stopped to pull me towards him possessively. "It doesn't itch or prick me. Bras that are easy to take off are an obvious good quality. "This one is good, it's silky. I like the feeling of silk, it's soft like your skin," he informed me before leaning down to kiss my chest. "But, lace is good too because it's fucking sexy," he muttered.

"Thanks for the info," I whispered against his lips. Troy asked for permission to enter my mouth, and of course, I obliged.

While our tongues slowly moved with each other, my hand drifted down in between our bodies. I began to massage his hardening dick through his pants. He moaned into my mouth. It was a low, guttural moan that turned me on. I felt his hand slide onto my back and move up towards my bra.

My hand stopped its movement to help the other push him back to my bed. "Uh-uh, lover," I denied him. I have no nickname for him, so sometimes I call him lover, or booboo to make him 'angry.' He pretends to be angry and just laughs. "I'm in charge," I stated in a sure voice,

"Yeah?" he asked after swallowing visibly.

I nodded with a smile. "Damn right," I told him. I moved so my head was above him. My hair fell around him like a curtain. I pressed my lips to his in a hard kiss. His hand slid into my hair as I bit his lip (I love doing that). I moved my lips with his for a few more moments before beginning to kiss down his jaw. My teeth grazed his own sensitive spot, making him tense a little. I kissed down his chest until I hit his boxers. I moved them down to reveal his erect cock. I smiled and looked up at Troy. He was looked right back at me.

I ran my pointer finger slowly down him and back up again. He let out a long hiss as he got even harder. I never expected I would, or never really thought about it, but I like doing this to Troy. I probably more than like it. It's like when Troy goes down on me, I know he likes it too. He's told me so many times. My fingers wrapped around him and gripped firmly. Troy eyes were now closed as his hands turned into hard fists. I stroked him up and down a couple times, getting him harder and more aroused.

"Brie," he moaned lightly as he rocked his hips into my hand.

I smiled again and leaned down to kiss the bottom of his abs. My hair brushed against his penis, which made him hiss again. I kissed my way down to his member before swirling my tongue around his tip. His hips bucked again. I didn't mind and I stroked him with my tongue a few times before engulfing him fully into my mouth. A strangled noise escaped him once I did. His hands found their way into my hair to hold me where I was. I merely kept stroking him with my tongue as my mouth sucked and my lips increased the pressure on him. Sometimes, I like prolonging his orgasm, but not today. Torturing is fun, but I like to be nice sometimes too. My teeth grazed his length before I swirled my tongue perfectly against him the way he loves and that was what brought him over to the edge quickly. He grunted when he did.

My throat opened on instinct so he could go down. I sat back up as he rode out his orgasm. I put his boxers back on (I don't know why, we'll be taking them off soon anyways). I was still for a few moments, giving him time to collect himself. While he was thinking of other things, so to speak, I took off my panties, leaving me only in a bra.

I began to doodle mindlessly on his abs to pass the time. Then, all of a sudden, Troy was sitting up and my mouth was pressed against his. I smiled and wound my arms around his neck. He bit on my own lip before his tongue entered my mouth and played with mine. I moaned and groaned at the same time as my thump got worse. I love and hate the feel of that at the same time.

"Mm, baby," I breathed when I pulled away. He was already kissing down my neck, he's obviously still horny. Men, right? "Troy," I stopped.

His forehead touched mine. "What?" he murmured before brushing his lips against mine.

I couldn't help but kiss him back. The things this boy does to me. "Finger me," I pleaded in a soft voice when I managed to pull away.

I saw his smirk before he kissed me again and it was a moment later that I felt a finger enter me. I gasped into his mouth as I rolled my pelvis into his hand. He grabbed onto my clit and squeezed roughly for a second, then repeated the action. I broke from the kiss with a moan. He merely found the spot that drives me wild on my neck and began to suck. Right as he began pleasuring me in two areas, his finger slipped inside me fully. I gasped again as one of my hands found its way into his hair. His finger stroked my walls and my vaginal muscles squeezed around him. When his finger curled to his the perfect spot, I literally whimpered.

He stopped his movements on my neck and moved his face in front of mine. I only knew because his forehead rested on mine, my eyes closed long ago. I bit my lip to keep from moaning as his fingers moved in an out so perfectly. Sweat was enveloping my body as my climax grew and my hips bucked into his hand.

Then, his hand left me completely and I whimpered again, but not for the same reason. Before I could even open my eyes or complain, I was on my back and Troy was on top. "Sorry, baby, you won't be on top today," he apologized before slipping inside me.

I gasped again and my back arched into his chest. "Fuck," I swore as I angled my pelvis up so he could get deeper inside me. "Y-You owe meh-me," I moaned, finally opening my eyes.

Troy's thrusts quickened. "I'll make... good on it, you know it," he managed to get out. My nails raked down his back as I contracted my walls around him on every thrust so there was more friction between us. I rocked my hips towards his and his thrusts became quicker and more erratic. "I love you," he whispered before sucking on my sweet spot once more.

"Love you t-too," I stuttered back and it was only a few thrusts more than my body shook as my orgasm tore through me. Troy instantly kissed me so I wouldn't scream and he came only a second later.

Troy and I laid together afterwards. I felt his hand moving up and down my back softly. It was actually putting me to sleep. We didn't say much or really even move much until there was a knock on my door. "Mija, what is going on in there?" my mother's voice rang through.

"Oh, God!" I said in a low, panicked voice. Troy and I were both instantly up and getting dressed as fast as we could. "Uh, yeah?" I called out as I hopped into my pants.

"Are you okay? You aren't looking at that damn prep book are you?" she questioned me. Ugh, she worries about me too much! It's not like she'll ever stop, she is my mother.

I was putting my bra on. "Uh, no," I answered. "I-I was but I fell asleep," I lied.

"You suck at this," Troy accused as he put his shoes on.

"Shut up," I ordered and shrugged my shirt on.

My mom tried to open the door but it was locked. My mother is a believer that her kids need their own space when we get older, so once we are a teenager, locks get put on our doors. It happened when she walked in on Felix, uh, pleasing himself and he couldn't look at her for a month. "Alright, baby, I want you to know I am starting dinner. It should be done in about an hour," she informed me. "I'm guessing you sent Troy home," she added.

"Yeah," I replied, sitting on my bed, knowing she won't come in. "Chad wanted boy time with him anyways, Chad's words not mine," I told her.

Troy layed on the bed next to me. He was breathing heavy. I knew he was worried about getting caught when my mother knocked. My parent's don't believe my twenty one year old sister can actually be in love; therefore it's not hard to determine they will not believe us. And, my mom knows I wouldn't have sex until I am in love, so she would put two and two together once they figured out I am no longer innocent. "Okay, you better not be reviewing anymore. You're going to do great. It's just a test," she reminded me.

"You got that off _Full House _and I know," I called back. I heard her laugh before walking away. "Crisis averted," I breathed, lying back on the bed.

Troy chuckled from next to me. "'I-I fell asleep,'" he mocked me.

I smacked him on the chest. "You are such a jackass," I stated as I sat up. "I was surprised, okay?"

"I know," he replied before pulling on my torso so I was half laying on him. "I'm your jackass, right?" he questioned.

"I don't really want a jackass, but if I have to have one I'll take you," I assured him with a quick kiss.

He smiled. "Good," he mumbled. "Come 'ere," he insisted while moving up to lie correctly on my bed.

I cuddled into his chest. "I'm not taking off my pants," I murmured softly.

He laughed. "I wasn't going to ask you to," he breathed. "It's a once a day thing," he commented.

"Oh, really?" I wondered with a small laugh. I closed my eyes and listened to the music coming from the stereo. I could see myself cuddling with him forever. "Troy?" I spoke up after a few minutes.

He pulled me closer. "What?" he asked.

"Do you think we'll be together forever?" I questioned hesitantly.

He moved hair out of my face. "Why don't you tell me?" he responded. I shrugged silently. Well, I don't want to answer it! What if we're thinking different things? That could end up badly. "Brie," he said.

"What?" I whined as I sat up.

"What do you think?" he wondered, sitting up as well.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. "I-I asked you first," I stuttered out.

Troy moved to get off my bed. "I thought we were on the same page here," he told me. You would think he would be angry from what he said, but he looked very calm, he didn't even look mad.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I scooted to the edge of my bed.

"I mean I thought we were on the same page about all of that. If you felt the need to ask me and are scared to answer it, we must not be," he explained.

I stood up. "I'm completely confused here," I mentioned.

Troy took in a deep breath. Still, he didn't appear to be angry. "I mean what I've been wondering is right," he said more to himself than me I think. "What did you tell me on our first date?" he questioned.

"Uh, I said a lot of things. Clarify please," I responded.

He nodded. "You said you were giving us your all, so why don't you stick to that," he told me.

"Troy, I'm still confused!" I exclaimed grumpily.

"Gabriella, you're still holding back with us," he tried again.

What? "What!" I asked. "No, I'm not," I assured him.

"Maybe not physically," he replied.

I gasped. "Troy Bolton take that back!" I ordered, getting angry.

"No," he stated. Why the hell is he still so calm? I'm getting angry and you would think he would be with his accusations. But nope, he is still as cool as a cucumber. "Because it's true. You have given yourself to me fully physically, Brie, and I love it. I love how confident you're becoming and how you don't blush as much and just how much you're seeing yourself more clearly. You're still not giving yourself to me fully though, babe. You're still scared that I'll hurt you," he insisted. "The fact that you are too scared to answer your own question shows that."

"Yes, I have, I have given you everything," I whispered as I avoided his eyes. "I love you, Troy," I assured him and looked in his eyes this time.

He stepped closer to me and took his hands in mine. "I don't doubt that, Brie, I really don't. I want all of you, Gabriella. I've given you my everything; I gave it to you so easily. Why is it so hard for you?" he questioned.

"I gave you everything, Troy, I don't know what you're talking about," I said as I continued to look in his eyes. He looked doubtful. "I have. I gave you my virginity, my heart, my-" I stopped when he shook his head.

"Gabriella, the fact that you needed to ask me that question shows you don't trust me with your heart," he repeated. "I completely trust you with mine. If you had asked me about our future instead of asking if we'll be together, this would be different," he said. I crossed my arms and didn't say anything. "Baby, come here," he urged. He sat on the bed and I sat on one of his legs.

"I didn't mean to start all of this," I mumbled sadly. "It was just a question. You're wrong, anyways," I went on.

Troy kissed my cheek. "No, I'm not," he said. "I love you, Brie, and I wouldn't consider this a fight," he started. "But until you're ready to answer you own question and admit you're holding back, I'm avoiding you," he told me.

"What?" I asked, surprised. "Are you serious?" I wondered.

He stood causing me to practically fall onto my feet. "Yep. I'm gonna go," he told me as he went for my balcony doors.

"Troy!" I whined. "This isn't fair!" I insisted.

"Maybe not," he agreed. "But I know you. You're stubborn and this is the only way to admit that you're wrong. When are ready to talk, come find me," he said.

I watched from the door jam as he climbed over the railing of my balcony. "You suck," I accused very childishly.

He grinned. "Only a little. Now, are you going to come kiss me goodbye and tell me you love me?" he questioned.

"Are you kidding?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. "We're fighting, I mean, you're avoiding me, remember?" I wondered.

"Yeah, but what if I fall and break my neck? Do you really want us to end like this?" he questioned.

I glared. "Do not talk like that, Troy Bolton!" I ordered. I can't test fate now! I went over and kissed him gently. "I love you, you jackass," I mumbled.

"I love you too, you stubborn girl," he responded.

He struggled on the ledge of the balcony for a moment. "Troy!" I squeaked, grabbing onto his arm. He laughed. "I take it back, you're not my jackass, and I already have two anyways. Their names are Marcus and Lucas," I stated.

Troy chuckled before kissing my cheek. "I'll always be your jackass," he insisted before climbing down my tree.

I watched until his feet hit the ground, then went back to my bedroom. I sighed. This is just what I need to be worrying about when I have the SATs tomorrow, right? Damn Troy Bolton. I went to my door and unlocked it. "Vince!" I yelled out.

I was already sitting on my bed when my little brother came strolling in. "Yes, Your Majesty?" he asked sarcastically.

"Entertain me," I pleaded while holding onto my teddy bear, Teddy. Yes, I named him Teddy, get over it!

He sat down on my bed with me. "Well, have you heard the one about the chicken that went into the diner?" he wondered.

"Vince," I whined. I don't want dumb chicken jokes! "That is so not going to work! We're not kids anymore," I reminded him.

"What? I'm sorry I can't be like Troy and do the nasty with you, this is all you're gonna get," he informed me.

My mouth opened in shock. "I- we- what?" I stuttered out.

"Oh, what? Like I don't know? Please! My room is right next to yours and your smile is way too wide sometimes. I know right about when it happened too. You glowed for a like a week," he explained. "I'm surprised the brothers didn't notice. You would think they would look for stuff like that," he commented.

"Oh, God!" I said into my pillow. My little brother knows I'm not a virgin. "We're not going to talk about this," I stated. That is too weird and so wrong! If he was a girl, I could make it work, but he is my little brother. Ewe.

Vince laughed. "Yeah, like I want to know what having sex with Troy is like. Oh, Lala, please tell me how- hey, that hurt!" he cried and rubbed his head.

"I'm fighting with Troy or something, so we're not going to talk about him," I demanded. "Tell me about Roxy, how are you guys?" I asked.

"Uh, good?" he answered, but it sounded more like a question. "We haven't had sex if that is what you want to know," he informed me. Whew, I did want to know.

I nodded. "Good, you're not ready," I mumbled into Teddy's head.

"Me? You gave it up after a month!" Vince accused. He ducked when I tried to hit him. "You act like I don't know you, Lala, it wasn't an insult. I know it wasn't just some teen hormone thing. You and Troy are all in love and that gushy stuff," he said.

"I said I don't want to talk about him, he's being an ass," I reminded him. "I'm holding back? HA!" I said at my balcony doors. "The only thing I am holding back is from slapping him," I muttered angrily.

Vince laughed at me. "I thought you didn't want to talk about him," he insisted.

I glared with a sigh. "Hey, want to help me review for my- aw, come on! The test is tomorrow," I whined.

"Lala, you took your PSATs in ninth grade and hit it out of the park. You actually think with the amount of reviewing you've done you'll get anything except an almost perfect score?" he questioned me. "If you don't, there is no hope for the rest of us. You're Gabriella, the einstinette, you're so smart," he went on. Aw, I'll over look the fact that he called me an einsteinette. "It's unfair how quick and easy you get things," he finished.

See, Troy Bolton? I get things quick and easy. HA! I'm holding back my ass! "You think?" I wondered.

"Except relationships, you're kinda bad with those," Vince told me.

What? "What? No, I am not. I'm Gabriella, I'm smart, and I'm great with relationships," I stated in a sure voice.

Vince laughed. "Oh, please! Do you know how long it took you to realize you liked Troy, let alone how long it took you to date him and shit? All the women in this family ruined you," he informed me.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

Vince sat up and looked at me. "Serena and Belle were horrible in high school. Every week they thought they found the one, and every time they broke up, they fell apart. You were the one that they cried to and on and complained with. You heard all their inner workings of high school hell. Then, you have mom, who would add in that falling in love in high school is very unlikely and that dating should be fun and serious, but not so serious in high school. She practically drilled it through all of our brains because she didn't want us to think we were in love then do something stupid to mess up out futures like change colleges, or do badly in school because of our significant other, and because she didn't one of you to get pregnant or one of us to impregnate someone. She did always tell us that there is that one person out there for all of us, and we'll find them when we're ready and we'll live happily ever after. You grew up with all this shit and so you're not the best with relationships," he explained.

Wow. What the hell am I supposed to think now? Am I, in Sharpay's words, emotionally retarded because of my mother and sisters and, is Troy right? Am I holding back because my mom pounded through our brains that high school relationships probably won't last?

Great, now I have more to think about with my SATs tomorrow. Dammit!

-xoxo-

For my SATs, the more important test I'll ever take, I vowed to let all my drama escape my mind so I could concentrate. I know I love Troy, I know whatever we're going through, and we'll get through. I know mom was only trying to help us when she said not to get too into high school relationships because it is very likely that they won't last. Can I really blame my mother for trying to help us not get our hearts annihilated so early in life? She thought she was doing best.

So, I actually did push everything out of my mind and took my test with a clear head. If you ask me, I did pretty damn good. I went with Taylor, but my mom picked me up after to take me out to lunch. She said she wants to celebrate with me and talk since I have been so busy lately with friends, school, and Troy.

"Anyways, mija," my mom finished telling me about some house sale. I only listened to half of it, anyways. I mean, what do I care about real estate? "How is everything with you? It seems like you and Troy are doing well," she commented slyly while sipping her lemon water.

I nodded. "We're great. It's nice having someone, I never have before, you know. We have a lot of fun together," I answered. "He's really good to me, and you would be surprised how mature he is for a seventeen year old guy," I assured her. I know what my mom wants to hear. She wants to know he treats me right, that I'm having fun, and that I'm happy.

"That's great, sweets," she commented while moving her salad around on her plate. I got Alfredo. Yummy. "I wouldn't know though, seeing as you are always on the run these days. You're either with friends, or Troy, or doing school work, or with one of your brothers," she listed off.

I shrugged as I chewed. "Isn't that how it is supposed to be, Mami? I mean, I'm a teenager, and I do have a life, a full life," I told her. "I spent like two hours last night with Vince and we started wrestling, then Alex joined in, so I lost. If Alex hadn't jumped on me, I would have totally taken Vin down," I mentioned.

My mother chuckled a little bit. "I'm sure you would have," she agreed. "I know you have a full life, mija, and I am so glad you do. Before, you seemed lonelier," she told me.

"Before Troy?" I questioned, making her nod. "I was. I mean, I love you guys all to death, including my close friends, but it seemed that everyone around me had someone. Chad always had Taylor, Sharpay could easily find someone, Ryan and Kelsi were dancing around each other, Marc and Luke had someone new every week, Felix has Jaymi, and Serena and Belle don't live here, plus you and Papi have each other, of course. When everyone was on dates, or hanging out with their significant other, I was babysitting Alex, or doing extra credit, sadly enough, and I felt left out. The thing was though that I didn't know what I was missing. I do now, and I hate that I did, but I'm glad I did because I have Troy now, and I am so happy."

"I can tell, mija, and I am so happy you are happy," she complimented.

I nodded while my eyes narrowed. "But?" I questioned, knowing my mother too well.

"But, Troy is your first real relationship and I don't want you to get too caught up in it," she told me. There it is what Vince was telling me last night. "Troy is a very good looking boy, sweet pea, and he is very popular, so you know he has experience in this," she started. "With relationships and physical... elements," she added.

"He does," I agreed. What? You're going to see a guy who looks like Troy and assume he is completely virginal? Yeah, right, not these days! "He's dated other girls and done... things, but that doesn't matter to me, Mami. He's with me now, and I'm with him," I simply said.

She looked as thought she was thinking about what she wanted to say next. "I see that, hunny, and I am not saying Troy doesn't seem very devoted to you, he does," she began. Oh, here we go. "But, things can change. He is a teenage boy and they aren't exactly ready to settle down and stick to one girl," she told me.

"Neither am I," I responded. "I mean, I'm not ready to settle down. I'm seventeen; I don't think I am even ready to be a senior soon. And, as for sticking to one girl, if Troy didn't want to be with me, he wouldn't be. If Troy wanted to play around, we wouldn't be exclusive, and if there is one thing I know Troy would never do, it is cheat," I stated. "Besides, I thought you liked Troy."

My mom twirled her straw in her glass. "I do like Troy, very much, all I am saying is that if this does not work out between you and him, I don't want you to be completely broken," she managed to get out.

Me neither. Wha? Was Troy right, am I holding back? I groaned even though my mother would be confused by it. Why is he always right? It pisses me off! "I won't be, Mami," I spoke up a moment later. "I'm strong, I'm independent, I'm like you," I reminded her. "You don't have to worry about be," I said.

"Mija, if there is one thing I will always do, it will be worrying about my children," she replied.

"I know, Mami," I mumbled and continued to eat my lunch.

My mom and I came home about an hour later, but I went right over to Troy's house.

"He's asleep," Chad told me when he saw me walk in; Taylor was next to him, sleeping. I don't think she slept much last night, neither did I. SAT worries and Troy thoughts plagued my mind. "We were up all night playing video games and shit," he explained.

I nodded. "Thanks, Chaddy, for the warning," I said as I went upstairs. Troy was indeed sleeping. He was laying on his back, a hand under his pillow, the other curled next to him, his blankets were half off of him and he was wearing a pair of basketball shorts. I thought about how to wake him up as I went over to him and took off my shoes. I straddled him and right as I settled, I burst into tears. I didn't even know it was coming on, but it did, and I couldn't help but cry.

It only took Troy a few moments to wake up. He was startled and confused and unsure of what was going on, so I got off of him. I leaned against the wall next to his bed and tried to stop my tears, but they just kept coming. "Brie, what is going on?" he wondered, sitting up while a yawn tried to escape him.

I wanted to answer, but I was crying and it was tough. He instantly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. I cried into the crook of his neck. It took me a minute or two to stop, but I finally managed to. "I'm sorry," I apologized as I pulled away.

"What's going on?" he repeated, pushing hair behind my ear. "I thought it wouldn't be until Monday at least that you came to find me," he mentioned. "Why are you crying?" he wondered.

I shrugged and wiped my tears, then thought about it. "I'm getting my period," I pieced together. Well, that would explain the whole crying thing and it is the exact right time of the month. That sucks though, I hate my period! Bleh.

"So, you're crying about it?" he asked confusedly.

"No, Troy, speed up here," I told him. "I'm crying because I am getting my period, it brings on all these feelings in a girl, and I'm upset about yesterday, so there," I mumbled. "I didn't mean to cry," I added.

Troy sat up more and shook off his sleepiness. "Are you here because you're upset about yesterday or because you are ready to admit I'm right?" he questioned.

"Can't I just keep it?" I wondered softly while I hiccupped because I was crying before. "Just, a little piece of my heart, can't I keep it?" I asked.

Troy's fingers hooked underneath my chin and held my head up. I looked him in the eye. "No," he answered. "I want it all, every single piece," he stated. "It's not fair to me if you keep any of it," he insisted.

"B-But," I stuttered. "I want to be with you forever, Troy, but what if that doesn't happen? What if something happens between us next year or in college or something? If something does happen, and I give you everything, I'll be completely broken and I don't want that," I told him.

"Nothing is going to happen," he assured me, cupping my cheek as he did.

I let out a shaky breath. "You don't know that, Troy, we've only been together a few months-"

"Baby, I knew I was falling in love with you the first week we were dating," Troy cut me off. "I'm not that person, I never thought I would be the guy who would see a girl and it would take his breath away. I never thought I would practically drool in her presence. I never thought I could look at a girl and see forever with her or just know that she is the one for me. I know all of that, Gabriella, I know I love you and I will forever. That is real to me, is the same for you?" he questioned.

I nodded. "But it scares me, we're seventeen and juniors and," I stopped.

"It scares me too, but it's also a good thing, Brie," Troy assured me. "We found each other. We found each other early in life, we don't have to worry about finding that one person, because we already did," he said. "I want you for forever, Brie, but that doesn't mean I am ready for it" he added on.

I crinkled my eyebrows together. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"I want you forever, but I'm not ready for it. We are only seventeen and I realize we are still falling in love and finding new things out about each other and getting used to each other. I'm not ready to get married or have kids or anything like that even though I know I want it with you. I want it eventually, not now. For now, I'm happy just lying with you in my bed when you have your period with a heating pad in between us and me doing anything to make you feel better," he explained.

"I feel the same way," I mumbled. "Without the period thing because you're a boy," I added.

Troy kissed my forehead. "Can I have it now? Can I have your entire heart?" he wondered cutely.

I sniffled. "It's yours," I whispered before hugging him.

"I'm not going to break it, I promise," he murmured in my ear.

"Same here," I agreed.

He held me for a few more minutes. "So, do you want me to get the heating pad?" he questioned as we pulled away.

"That'd be good, but I have to go the bathroom," I said before jumped up and grabbing my purse to go into the bathroom.

* * *

**Like? I added the period thing just to show how comfortable they are with each other.**

**Time skip next chapter!**

**REVIEW please!**

**- Kayleigh**


	15. Summertime

****

**Thanks for the reviews! I love them.**

**Some people reviewed that I should go on, others said I should leave it alone. As of right now, I want to rewrite TWAWKI, but I decided I will not do WWB.  
I won't be making my final decision until I am finishing this story up, okay? **

WWB is coming. I am having more trouble with the chapter than I thought I would. I have a big storyline coming up and I am really excited for it. It is not on hiatus, promise! I have been having family trouble too, but I am trying. Stick with me here.

**Please keep reviewing.**

* * *

What time is it?  
Summertime! It's our vacation!  
What time is it?  
Party time! That's right say it loud!  
What time is it?  
Time of our lives! Anticipation!  
What time is it?  
Summertime! School's out scream and shout!

What Time Is It? (Summertime) - High School Musical 2 Cast

* * *

I laughed with my friend Martha as we walked down the hall after eighth period. Today is the last day of school! Yay! Although I am a nerd, I love summer vacation. It's three months I don't have to worry about school; however, I am going on a few college visits. Nothing too far away, we'll probably tour one or two New Mexico schools, and possibly Stanford. My mom hasn't told me yes or no yet, she's still seeing if it is do-able. It's the only school I ever thought about; it's my number one choice. Even though I am doing college-oriented things this summer, I have vowed not to worry about it. I am not worrying about college until senior year. I did great on my SATs, amazing as my mother said; I will get in somewhere, so I am not going to dwell on where (and how far away it could be from Troy).

As I approached my boyfriend, I noticed people around him were laughing and he was grabbing his crotch. "I'll see you, Martha," I said as I waved.

"Work starts next week, fun, right?" she replied sarcastically.

I nodded with a sigh. "So much," I agreed before finishing my way to Troy. We all start work at Lava Springs on Wednesday. We only have four days of no responsibilities, I know, it sucks. I even helped Vince get a job there. He's an assistant waiter, Chad and Troy are waiters, Zeke is an assistant chef, I am a lifeguard, and Taylor is an activities coordinator. I've been a lifeguard there for two years now, this is my third. I'm happy to be working with my friends, things could be worse. "Hey," I greeted him. He groaned up at me. "Ball tapped, huh?" I questioned. He nodded. "You really should be on guard, babe," I commented.

"I fucking hate this game," he stated, straightening out. Like any other high school, the guys in our school participate in that ball tap game where guys smack other guys in the nuts when he isn't paying attention. Chad is great at getting people off guard; Troy doesn't really hit other guys unless they hit him. "You are my ball shield," he informed me before pulling me tightly against him. "You'd never hit me there, would you?" he asked as his fan club began to disperse.

"Not intentionally," I assured him with a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "If I got that mad at you, I would just slap ya," I added.

He chuckled before giving me a quick hug. "Aren't you happy you made me come to school today? That was not a merely tap, Brie, that was a ball punch, so if our kids have problems it is Kyle Sanders' fault and yours for making me come," he stated angrily. Troy and I haven't really talked about our future other than the fact that we know he want to be together and have kids. I want a lot of kids, but not eight, and he wants a lot of kids, but more than three. We're only seventeen; we have time to talk about the other stuff.

"Babe, I made you come to school today because there is no point in to skipping it, it's a half day and my brother's aren't here. We can kiss and be together as much as we want," I reminded him. My brothers finished school last week as all seniors did and graduated last Saturday. I had to go and sit out in almost one hundred degree heat to wait for them to call the M's and see them graduate. At least I got some sun.

Troy kissed my lips gently. "I know, you ready to go? I can't believe we're here, its summer time," he insisted, pulling me down the barely filled hall.

"Excuse me, I wasn't the one who had to stand here and nurse my balls," I mentioned as he laced our hands together.

He chuckled and squeezed my hand gently. "It doesn't matter now, does it? My grandpa got me my car, we can be as late as we want," he said giddily. His grandpa came down to visit him less than a month ago and got him a car. It's not new, it's used, and it is dark blue four door vehicle with good mileage and yadda, yadda, yadda as his grandpa explained to his mom when she protested. It's some Bolton tradition to get your grandson a car. Troy is in love with it. It's cleaner than his room and smells better too. Anyways, I like his grandpa, he took Troy and I out to eat and told me funny stories. Troy later told me his grandpa approves of us whole-heartedly. I'll admit, it was a relief to know so since his son, Troy's dad, obviously doesn't.

"Uh-huh," I breathed my response. I am not excited to go home.

My entire family is there except my sister's. It is not just my entire family; it is my entire extended family. They always gather here once the school year lets out, where the Montez's started after my grandparents migrated from Mexico. All my aunts and uncles moved away once they got older, everyone except my parents. Even my grandparents moved. My mom's side comes as well, the Garcia's. The Montez's and the Garcia's get along real well. In fact, my parents have been together since they were kids seeing as they lived down the street from each other so the families always saw each other and practically became one big family. Once my parents got married, they were family and they act as such.

I'll admit, it is nice to see most of my family, we do only see them all once a year. But, it's a lot to handle in my house and it does not help that my bitchy cousin Ana comes. We've never gotten along. I'm smart, she's average, she's athletic, I'm uncoordinated, I'm, uh conservative, she's slutty, I'm not as well, um, endowed, and she inherited her mother's curves. I mean, I have curves, but she is more like Serena and I am more like Belle. We're complete opposites. Every year she gets doted on by the family for cheerleading trophies and sport team accomplishments while I get noticed for my 'fantastic' grades and the many possibilities I have for my future. I think they're all in for a surprise this year, I've changed.

I'm not the same Gabriella from last year who blushes at the simplest things, who wears old sneakers, jeans, and baggy t-shirts, and only concentrates on school. I'm different and I love it. I grew more into the woman I am slowly becoming, I have confidence and self-esteem, and I like who I am. I even have a life now, not that I didn't before, but now it is fuller, and it is mostly thanks to Troy.

"I wish you could come," I repeated in Troy's car that was parked in the Danforth's driveway. When I asked my mom if Troy could come the party, she gave me this disapproving look and said that she would get back to me later. My mom loves Troy, she really does, she just thinks I should date around to get different experiences. She says it is my time to date around and see what it right for me, but I know what is right for me and his name is Troy. She'd never tell me to break up with him, or that I can't see him anymore, she just tells me her opinion.

I remember when I went to Troy's house angry because my mom once again talked to me about getting in too deep with Troy.

_"I can't believe her!" I ranted as Troy sat on his bed and listened to me. "Shouldn't she want me to be happy and safe and content? That is what I am with you and she is practically telling me to date other guys and be a slut! And, she likes you! I know she does, you're polite, and sweet, and as she says 'devoted to me'. Isn't that what any mom would want for her daughter? My dad is even on my side about this! He doesn't understand why I need to be with other boys when the only woman he has been with is my mom. My dad likes you and you are dating me, his baby girl. That is saying something, Troy! Why do I have to date around? So what if I am seventeen and in a mature, stable relationship?" I fumed. _

_"Brie, I'm sure she didn't mean she wanted you to sleep around with people. She just wants to make sure you know what you want out of a guy. I mean, the only guy you have been with is me," he reminded me._

_I turned on him. "Do you want us to take a 'break' so I can be with other guys?" I questioned him._

_He stood. "Hell no," he stated. "You're mine, we both know that, but you know your mom, she just wants to make sure you know that you have other options," he told me. _

_"I don't want options, I have you, you are all I need," I mumbled. _

_He rubbed my forearms up and down. "I know. In time, when we're older and still perfectly happy she'll realize that we're right for each other. For now, when she tells you about this, tell her you understand and shrug it off," he instructed. "We're going to be together forever, baby, soon she'll know it too," he murmured softly. _

_"You don't care my mom wants me to practically break up with you?" I wondered._

_Troy__ let out a deep breath and sat down on his bed. He then pulled me to sit in his lap. "Well, sorta, but I can't change it and I know this won't change us. This is just your mother worrying about her daughter who seems very smitten with the boy next door and thinks we're close to having sex," he explained. _

_"She missed that one by a few months," I breathed while leaning against him. "And, you live across the street, not next door," I corrected._

_He chuckled. "I know. Brie, can you honestly say that when we have kids and they are older you won't worry when you think they might be having sex and think they are in love and it's only their first boyfriend or girlfriend?" he asked._

_"I would worry and I would-" I stopped. I sat down on his bed. "I would want them to know what else is out there too, I guess," I sighed. _

_Troy__ sat down next to me. "You're a lot like your mom, babe," he mentioned and pushed hair behind my ear. _

_"I know," I muttered. "I just wish she would stop telling me about it. I love you and I would tell her to get off my back but I know she won't believe us," I said. "If I could just get her to believe, then she would understand, but she would say I'm not in love, I'm infatuated and-" _

_Troy__ kissed me. "You're rambling," he informed me. "I love you too," he replied a moment later. _

_I smiled. "I know you do." _

"You said you were going to talk to your mom and dad about it," he reminded me while lacing his hand through mine in my lap.

"I am, so be ready for my call," I replied while holding his one hand in both of mine. "I don't want to go home," I whined and dropped my head onto the headrest. "All my grandmothers do every summer as soon as I see them is practically feel me up and talk about how I am growing boobs," I told him.

Troy laughed instantly. I glared and tossed his hand back into his own lap. "I'm so-sorry," he stuttered out. "But that is fu-funny," he commented as he calmed down.

"No, it's not, I've been growing since I was twelve, very slowly, and I guess I get a little bigger every year," I mumbled grumpily. "Of course, I am not like Ana is has been a c-cup since she was fourteen," I added.

Troy linked our hands together again. "You really do not like her, do you?" he questioned.

"Have you been listening to me complain about her for a week now or what?" I wondered.

He smiled at me. "Well, you kept repeating everything, so after a day or two I stopped listening," he admitted. "But, I get it. You're opposites, she is a bitch, and apparently, you feel inferior to her, but you shouldn't," he told me. "I love you the way you are, whatever bra size you are, and no, I don't actually know. I love your body the way it is, I wouldn't change anything," he promised.

I leaned over to kiss him. "Yeah?" I whispered, staying close to him.

"I even love your height. I'm short, you're short, and you're the perfect size for me. You fit against me perfectly, Brie," he murmured quietly. "I especially love the dimple on your-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"That's enough," I giggled. "I should go, my mom is going to yell if I am late," I sighed. I reached for my bag at my feet. "Remember, keep your phone on you. I am going to work on my dad first, he can't resist my sad face," I stated in a sure voice.

Troy nodded. "I can't resist the sad face yet either," he agreed. I giggled again. "I have to get to my house, my mom shipped some things and they are going to be delivered any time now," he reminded me. Troy's mom bought the vacant house behind Chad's, so he is still going to live close. In fact, his new bedroom is on the ground floor, so it will be easier for him to sneak out. His mom moves back in two weeks (he is really excited), so she is slowly sending their things. The divorce became final last month. "I can't wait to get my bed back," he mentioned with a dreamy face.

"Uh-huh, I gotta go," I said with one more kiss. "Love you, babe," I told him.

Troy opened his own door. "I love you too," he responded and we went our separate ways.

I went home and was bombarded by the family that arrived today. It included many uncles, aunts, cousins, and both sets of grandparents. I indeed got noticed by my grandmothers because of my chest. Grandma Garcia said they are a nice size for my body and Grandma Montez agreed and said I was proportional. I guess that is good? I refrained from blushing before finding my favorite cousin Adrianna and squealing with her. I love her, seriously, she is practically my sister. I told her to go put her stuff in my room, along with her little sister, and I would be there in a few. They're staying with me, of course.

Now, I need to find my father. "Papi," I called out to get his attention as I approached him and a few of my uncles.

"Yes, hija?" he questioned, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

I smiled. "Papi, I got a 2280 on my SATs this year, do you remember that?" I asked. "And, I have a 4.4 GPA and I am number one in my class," I went on. "So, since I am awesome, I was wondering if maybe, you know, Troy could come over." I wondered, sticking my bottom lip out.

My uncles chuckled at me and my Uncle Enrique commented on my academic achievements. "Hija, your mother said," he stopped when he saw my pout and sad look.

"Please, Papi, please," I begged, holding onto him tightly in a hug. "I love you," I said. "And, I'm applying for scholarships next year, so you might not have to pay for college," I reminded him.

My uncles chuckled again. "I'll talk to your mother-" I was already jumping up and down while hugging him. I knew I won and he knew I knew too. "If Troy comes over you have to promise to be civil with Ana and if there are any comments that I think are negative you are going to have to tell him to leave," he informed me.

"I'll be an angel, Papi, I promise," I swore before kissing him on the cheek. "I love you, you are my favorite father in the whole wide world," I told him.

"I'm your only father, it doesn't mean anything, but I love you too, baby," he responded. "Wait an hour too, it's supposed to be a family thing," he added as I began to walk away.

I nodded. Family shmamly. Serena brought Kris, and Felix brought Jaymi, and well, yeah. I have the right to bring Troy! Oh, yeah, Serena and Belle came home this week. Belle graduated and is now living home. Yay, I guess. There is another girl to be around during the school year. But, first we have to get through Serena's wedding which is in late July and I am the maid of honor while Belle is the bridesmaid. Kris's brother is his man of honor, and a friend of his is the groomsman. We'll meet them in July. Serena sketched the dresses already, they are lavender colored. She is sending them to a seamstress to be made or something. I had to be measured for it and parts of it were awkward, I will admit that.

I sent a text to Troy telling him the good news.

_Get ur ass over here in 1 hr! _

I wasn't even up the steps before he sent one back.

_K. I got my bed!_

I laughed as I walked into my room. "Hey, my boyfriend is coming over," I said excitedly to Adrianna. Brandi was missing. She is Vince's age, so she is probably with him. "Uh, I need to change. It is way to hot outside for jeans," I commented. I only wore them today because spring and summer in East High is freezing. They put the air conditioner on full blast.

"I get to meet the sexy boyfriend, nice," Adrianna replied, going through her own clothes. "Facebook pictures only go so far," she sighed.

I laughed again. "You have a crush on my boyfriend and it is hilarious," I stated.

"I'm pretty sure Ana will have one on him too," Adrianna told me, not denying my claim. She probably already does, it's not like I could not accept her friend request, she's my cousin, and it would bite me on the ass if I denied her. I was just happy I wasn't the one to ask to be friends on the site, she asked me. It's silly, but I loved the feeling.

I took off my jeans and switched them for a pair of light washed jean cut off shorts. My brother's would complain about them if I was going to school because they are too short, but the only non-family boy I will be around is Troy, other than Kris, and they don't know Troy is coming. Therefore, they probably won't say anything. I also put on a long black top that has straps and I made sure I had a black bra on before I put it on. The neckline is open, and would show cleavage if I was wearing a push up bra, but I'm not, I'm wearing a padded one. The neckline is also made up of small chunks of colors, ranging from orange to blue to green so forth; I thought it added flare to it. The shirt flows down almost to the bottom of my shorts, but you can see my shorts just fine. I searched for my black gladiator sandals to match.

"Geez, girl, I don't remember ever seeing this much skin on you unless we went swimming," Ad commented a few minutes later. I found her in longer shorts and a cute top. "And even then it was a tankini," she reminded me.

I smiled. "I told you I changed this year," I said. "I'm still a brainiac, but you should see my underwear drawer, not to mention my shoes. I have a thing for shoes now, especially boots," I gushed. "My sister's already plowed through all my clothes and approved everything when they came home. I didn't even get yelled at for not wearing much make up. The fact that I am wearing some pleases them," I went on.

"And this all happened because of the sexy boy?" Adrianna questioned, sitting down on my bed.

I brought my make up bag to the bed. "Not really," I answered. "It began happening when he showed up, but Serena is the one who got the ball rolling, and Belle and Sharpay ran with it. It's hard to deny any of those girls, but all three together is impossible. All the years I tried to not be like them were wasted seeing as I am still not like them. It doesn't take me hours to get ready and I don't pile on make up, I don't mind shopping now, but it's not my favorite thing to do either. Besides, I like looking nice I've realized," I carried on. "Sorry, I'm rambling," I apologized.

"I don't mind," Adrianna responded. "You're really pretty, Gabi, it's about time you show it off," she complimented. "With you finding your girlieness the only thing Ana has against you is her chest," she said. Ad and I both hate Ana. She's mean to everyone, literally. She doesn't even get along well with Marcus and Lucas who usually get along with everyone, except my boyfriend who they periodically torture. "If you ask me it's too big for her body, like Pamela Anderson, she's very... top heavy. Plus she's 'experienced,'" she remembered and used air quotes.

I laughed at her comparison before I cleared my throat. "About that..." I trailed off and she instantly knew what I meant.

"No!" she denied with a smile. "When?" she questioned.

"Months ago," I vaguely answered with a big smile.

She laughed. "Wow, Gabi isn't a virgin anymore, now the only girls left in our age group are me and Brandi and she better not do shit," she stated in a sisterly voice. "What is it like, who knows?" she wondered.

"Our close friends know that's it. Not our parents, not my siblings, they don't even know we're in love. Actually, I think Belle and Serena suspect both," I mentioned. "Anyways, it's amazing, but it hurts a lot the first time," I told her. "And, there is no way to not go through it, or prevent the pain, so that part sucks," I said.

"How bad does it hurt?" Ad asked.

I shrugged. "I cried and you know how much I hate crying and try to not cry," I responded. "No one even tells you it hurts the second and third time too. The fourth time is uncomfortable for a few moments, then its fine," I added.

She made a bad face. "I am not excited for it," she breathed as my phone rang. It was Troy's ring.

"You have fifteen minutes, what's up?" I answered it.

_"I have this dilemma, you see," _Troy began. _"On one hand I have my gorgeous girlfriend who needs me to save her from her evil cousin and big family. Then, on the other hand, I have my best friend since diapers begging me to stay and hang out with him. I don't know what to chose, so give me your best argument," _he suggested.

I rolled my eyes. "Are you serious?" I questioned. He stayed silent. I guess so. "I have sex with you, how can Chad please you?" I offered. I can't believe this! Bad, Chad, bad!

_"Oh, good point. Chad, she has sex with me, what is your reply?" _he questioned him._ "That's true. He is my hetero life mate, Brie,"_ he told me._ "Bros before hoes," _he commented.

I lowered my eyes. "Did you just call me a hoe, Troy Bolton?" I demanded to know. I know he really didn't, but I want him to squirm.

He stuttered. _"Of course not! It is just saying like you girls say chicks before dicks. Am I a dick?" _he asked. _"Don't answer that," _he said a moment later._ "Anyways, what is your next offer?" _he wondered.

I didn't feel like playing this game, so I jumped to something I knew he couldn't resist. "Do you realize how much food will be here, Troy? Not only wonderful Mexican food, but burgers, and hot dogs, and London broil, and all the summer fixings you could possible imagine. And, babe, I am pretty sure I smell my mom's brownies baking downstairs," I told him. "Chad's mom is a good cook, but you love my mother's food, and my aunts are cooking, plus my grandmothers. Do you realize how much food and how good it will taste?

I could practically see him drool. _"Be there in twenty,"_ he replied and quickly hung up. I love you too? Eh, I don't care.

I smiled. "Win," I stated happily.

"Uh, Gabi, I don't smell brownies," Adrianna said with a funny look.

"Me neither, but he loves my mom's brownies," I told her, making her laugh. "I'm gonna finish re-doing my make up and fix my hair, then we'll go outside and wait for him, okay?" I suggested and she nodded, wanting to fix her hair as well.

Adrianna shook her head more than twenty minutes later. We're still waiting for Troy. We ran into Ana on the way out and she bragged about... something, I didn't listen. We managed to get away after ten minutes. Now, we're sitting on my front steps. My house is littered with cars and Mexicans, there is no where to hide.

"I'm telling you, Ad, you can't explain it," I repeated once again to my cousin. "No matter how much you believe I asked someone, I didn't," I insisted.

She snorted. "Oh, please, like you didn't ask your man friend what it felt like?" she questioned me, gesturing towards the street. I may be a curious person but I never asked anyone what an orgasm felt like!

It was then that I noticed Troy striding across my lawn wearing dark jeans and a dark blue t-shirt with dark aviator sunglasses on. He wore original Chuck Taylor's with the outfit. "Booboo!" I teased, holding a hand out to him.

He shook his head at me. "Hey," he greeted, taking my hand and sat down next to me.

"Troy this is Adrianna, Ad this is Troy," I introduced them. "Wait," I broke in a second later and took off his glasses and put them on me. "Now she can see your eyes. Aren't they pretty?" I wondered towards Adrianna.

They both laughed at me and shook hands. "Hey," they both said. "Your eyes are pretty," Adrianna agreed with a nod. Adrianna doesn't embarrass easily, she says what she thinks, except around Ana, because then she'll get in trouble. She is always causing awkward conversations, but I am used to it.

"I can see how you are related," Troy mentioned, reaching for his sunglasses. I moved away. "Brie, you steal all my sunglasses, I am not letting you steal my favorite pair. I knew I shouldn't have worn them here," he sighed.

"I do not steal them all, I borrow them and you don't take them back," I corrected. "Can I wear them just for now? Please?" I pleaded.

He took them off my face too quickly for me to stop him. "Nope," he answered while clipping them to his shirt. "Now," he started before kissing me gently. I smiled while my hand made its way into his hair. "Hi," he murmured.

"Hi, Booboo," I whispered, and then kissed him quickly once more.

"If you insist on calling me by a nickname I prefer lover over Booboo," he informed me.

I laughed, as did Adrianna. "I know, but you don't like Booboo, you make a funny face when I call you it," I said. "It's cute," I stated.

"Uh-huh, when am I going to meet the fam?" he wondered. "Families love me," he reminded me.

"Our grandmothers sure will," Adrianna agreed. "Earlier they said Gabriella's boobs were proportional to her body," she told him.

Troy laughed heartily. "I agree," he managed to say while wrapping an arm around me.

"Can you two do me a favor that will make my time easier?" I questioned towards my boyfriend and favorite cousin. He raised his eyebrows at me and Adrianna shrugged. "Okay, so, my dad said if he even thinks Ana and I aren't getting along Troy has to leave. If we keep me and Ana from talking, no harsh things will be said, and my lover can stay," I went on. "But since you're so hott," I said to Troy, making him grin. "She's probably going to hit on you to piss me off, so if you could like, ignore her, that would be great," I finished.

"I'm usually the Ana/Gabriella cushion, so I'm good," Adrianna agreed easily.

I looked to Troy. "The only girl I like flirting with is you, and we're good at it," he responded. I laughed a little. "You don't have to worry about me," he insisted. "Now, come on, I like meeting new people," he said and stood and pulled me with him.

I took Troy through the house to meet my family. One would think he would be nervous and unsure of himself, but he seemed just fine. He shook all my uncle's hands, he hugged all my aunts, and he even twirled around when my grandmother asked him to do so. She then said something in Spanish that made every Spanish-speaking person laugh. I will be asking questions about that later. Troy found some middle ground to talk about with everyone, whether it be basketball, or gulf, or baseball (he loves baseball, he collects cards), or cars, or skateboarding. He is such a people person. My male cousins ordered him to a basketball game later once they heard of his abilities (I gushed, I'll admit), and he agreed.

We ended up at the picnic table on the patio where Adrianna already was with Brandi, Vince, Alex, and JJ. JJ stands for Jose Junior and he is Ana's older brother, he graduated high school this year too. Ana is the same age as me, only three days older and Adrianna is a week younger than me. They thought we would all be so close with our birthdays right on top of each other, but they were only right with me and Adrianna. They didn't anticipate that Ana would take after her mother, my Aunt Nina, my mom's little sister, and is a complete bitch. My mom and Aunt Nina do not get along either, but they pretend every year.

I sat down at the table and Troy straddled the bench next to me. "I have been through this entire house, met everyone inside it, don't remember anyone's names other than the people at this table, and I am going to say that you Gabriella Montez, are a liar," Troy stated.

I gasped dramatically. "Am not!" I exclaimed.

"I didn't smell brownies in there!" he replied.

Oh. I smiled. "It's not dessert yet, is it, Bolton?" I questioned. "When dessert rolls around, I bet you there will be brownies," I said.

"And, if there aren't, what do I get?" he wondered.

I gave him a look. "What do you want?" I asked.

"You have to sneak into the pool with me after hours during work and wear a bikini," Troy proposed.

I nodded. "Alright, if I win you have to be my personal waiter all summer," I told him. "Deal?"

He leaned in a kissed me. "Hey! None of that," I heard my brother say before Troy and I were separated. "I thought Mami said she didn't know if she wanted Troy to come," Lucas commented.

"That is why I went and asked Papi," I informed him as him and Marcus sat down with us. "He said Troy could come as long as I am a good girl," I added.

Troy laughed while his hand slid onto my thigh. My brothers began to talk to JJ about college. Marc and Luke got into Duke. They are that good at basketball they both got recruited. They are going to be in North Carolina while I will be here, in New Mexico, all next year. I could hear the Hallelujah chorus. JJ is going to some college California, which is where his family lives. Adrianna lives in Texas.

I felt Troy kiss my hair. "You look pretty, you know," he whispered so only I could hear him. He squeezed my thigh a little too. "More than pretty," he corrected his head dipping down to kiss my shoulder.

I smiled inwardly and outwardly. I turned towards him. "You too," I joked, making him chuckle. "Can I wear your sunglasses now?" I pleaded.

He kissed the corner of my mouth. "No," he repeated. He still had them clipped to his shirt. "In fact, before I leave, I am going to take back all my sunglasses and we are going to go out sometime this week and get you your own pair," he informed me.

"Really?" I questioned with a smile. He nodded. "Fun! Can we also get you new aftershave? The old smell is getting old," I insisted.

Troy chuckled again. "Sure," he agreed. "But, that is it. Last time I went shopping with you we spent an hour in that shoe store," he reminded me. I told you, I have a thing for shoes now. "We can get food too, then that is it," he added. Oh, that was my next question!

"Okay," I said. "So, you got your bed, huh?" I asked.

He nodded excitedly. "Yes! You have no idea how excited it makes me. My mom sent my TV, my bed, a few dressers, my summer clothes, and some of my other things so I can start setting up my new room and packing my old room. She also sent other things like dishes and important china, which I am not allowed to touch, and old pictures," he explained.

"Can I help you organize your new room?" I questioned.

Troy leaned in a kissed me. "You better," he murmured.

"What are you too whispering about?" Marcus demanded to know.

I rolled my eyes. "Troy's room," I sighed.

"What the hell happened in Troy's room?" Lucas questioned harshly.

Oh, yeah, we'd talk about our sex life, or lack there of to their knowledge, right in front of them. "Nothing," I answered. Not in his new room, anyways.

"Yet," Troy mumbled and I smacked him in the stomach. "What?" he questioned. I shook my head.

Marcus smacked Troy on the shoulder. "Who taught you manners, boy, sit correctly," he ordered.

Troy groaned and sat normally on the bench. "I thought we got over this whole you hating me thing for dating your sister," he mumbled.

"When did you think this?" Lucas wondered. "Because you were incorrect," he stated.

"When I won your asses the championship, maybe," Troy responded.

"Oh, he's got an ego now," Marcus commented. "Just because you were the number one point scorer and named MVP throughout the playoffs doesn't mean shit to us. You still have the ability to possibly to steal our baby sister's innocence," he said.

Troy nodded. "Why do you guys assume I was a man whore back in Arizona and I am oh-so-experienced in everything?" he questioned.

"Are you a virgin?" Lucas demanded to know. My boyfriend avoided eye contact. "I thought so, she is, and she is gonna stay that way," he insisted. "If we find out she isn't before-"

"Alright, alright, your sister's innocence is intact; can we change the subject now?" Troy pleaded.

I laughed and laced our hands together. "So, when do you leave for Duke? Next week?" I asked them.

"Very funny, little sis, nope," Lucas said. "We're here all summer with you!" he exclaimed happily. Wonderful.

"Incoming!" Adrianna announced, making me look up. Ana was striding towards us in a short skirt, tube top, and insanely high heels. Ana is taller than me by a few inches (3 of them), has shorter hair with highlights, and like I said before, curves. I think if she bent over her ass would pop out, and if her shirt was down one more centimeter her nipples would show. Okay, I exaggerated, a few more centimeters than one. I tensed.

Troy's hand left mine so his arm could wrap around my shoulders. My hand linked through his that was over my shoulder. "You're perfect," he murmured in my ear. He kissed my hair again.

I smiled up at him. "You too," I muttered softly.

"Gabi, I think I am the only one you didn't introduce your friend too," Ana said in a high-pitched annoying voice.

My friend? Grrr. "Sorry, I couldn't find you! My bad," I responded, trying to act happy to see her. Gag me. "Ana this is Troy, my boyfriend. Troy this is Ana," I introduced them.

Ana put one hand on the table in front of her and leaned over while extending a hand to Troy. The position gave him, not to mention me and the twins, an excellent view of her cleavage. I think I heard Marcus actually gag lowly. "Hi," she practically purred. Wow. I went to drop my hand from his, but Troy wouldn't let me go.

"Hey," he greeted back, shaking hands with her for a mere second before retracting his hand.

"Yeah, alright, you've met, sit down," JJ ordered, nudging his sister. JJ is the only one other than her parents Ana will listen to.

I don't know how someone so loving and nice and someone so mean and bitchy can come from the same person. JJ is so sweet and a genuinely nice guy. Their parents are majorly rich. They're not as rich as Sharpay's parents, but they're richer than my parents. Actually, our parents would probably be the same if my parents didn't have eight kids. It doesn't help that Aunt Nina spoils Ana rotten.

"Dude, they're starting to serve food, I am so out of here," Vince said a few moments later, which made every single male leave the table except my boyfriend.

"I'm gonna go get some, you want anything?" Troy asked, standing up while having an arm on either side of me against the table. His lips were right against my ear.

I nodded. "Uh, yeah. Just get a lot and I'll eat off your plate," I answered.

"Alright, be right back," he said with a kiss and was gone.

"Damn, cuz, how did you snag yourself such a hottie?" Ana immediately wondered, following Troy with her eyes.

I wanted to tell her off. What kind of question is that? I'm not nothing to look at! I'm pretty, I'm nice, I'm smart, I'm funny, I have things to offer! I hate her! "Actually, he snagged me," I replied, making her change her gaze to me. "I wasn't entirely interested, but he wouldn't let up until I gave us a try," I explained. What? It's somewhat true. I'm not about to open up to her about the whole enchilada. "We've been together for almost seven months now," I added happily.

"Lucky you," she commented.

Things went on awkwardly for a few more minutes before Troy returned. He had two drinks and two plates full of food. "I said I'd just eat off yours. You didn't need to get me my own," I reminded him.

"Babe, these both are mine," he assured me, already digging in. "Do you know how well your family cooks?" he questioned. He said well instead of good! He's learning from me!

I laughed, picking up the fork he got for me. "Yeah," I responded. "And you got this much because you're a growing boy, right?" I teased.

"Hell yes," he stated, piling more into his mouth. "I take a three mile run every morning, my body needs this," he added. I shrugged as I chewed. Vince brought Brandi and Adrianna a plate to share, but it was a huge plate, so they didn't mind. They were happy he brought them anything. Vince always thinks of others. I raised him well! "By the way, I am making you run with me once in a while," he stated.

I almost choked on my food. "Excuse me?" I muttered.

"Yeah, your mom said it was cool and everything. I have permission to go to your room and kidnap you," he informed me.

He talked to my mom about this? "Excuse me?" I repeated. "I don't want to do it. I'll lock my door!" I threatened.

He shrugged. "I'll climb the balcony, it's not like I'm not used to doing that," he said. "You were the one saying the other day you don't understand how I could get up so early and go on a three mile run every morning," he insisted.

"I didn't say I wanted to join!" I whined. "Please, don't make me," I pleaded.

Troy smiled at me. "You might like it," he said. I snorted. "Only once in a while, not every day, no worries," he assured me. "Running is good, running is fun, plus the endorphins don't suck either," he told me.

"I don't care. Running is sweaty, and gross, and long, and painful," I responded.

"Only when you aren't used to it. If you start doing it all the time, you'll be like me and like it," he went on. "You're going to try it at least once," he stated.

"Then, you have to try something that I do that you don't like," I compromised.

Troy swallowed his mouthful. "Alright," he agreed.

I smiled, thinking of the first thing. "You have to read_ Twilight_," I said.

Adrianna held back giggles. You never know, he might like it. He does read once in a while. "A book? Alright," he responded. "What is it about?" he asked.

"You'll find out when I give you the book tonight, boyfriend," I insisted. "Eat up, you're playing a basketball game soon," I reminded him.

He nodded and continued to eat. About an hour and a half later, the basketball game started, and having nothing else to do, Adrianna and I sat off to the sides to watch. My sister's are talking up Serena's wedding and Belle's future plans and all, but Kris is playing. I think Kris, Jaymi, and Troy are the only white people here.

"It's so hot," I complained, leaning back on the grass. "Like, I'm not sweating, but it's so hot," I said.

"They are definitely sweating," Adrianna replied, gesturing towards the guys.

I saw that Troy was running with the ball in his hand. He faked right then went for a three pointer. It went in with a swish. Everyone on his team cheered. The men in my family began watching from the other side of the court. Troy had given his sunglasses with the understanding I get them back as soon as he is done playing. He didn't want to break them during the game. I had looked up right in time too; because right after Troy scored he pealed off his shirt and tossed it towards me. I caught it with a smile.

"Hey, stop distracting my stay player, Gabi!" Lucas ordered as Troy and I continued to make goo-goo eyes at each other. It's not my fault Troy was wearing dark colors and not shorts.

I laughed while he just got back into the game. "Hm, this game got a lot more interesting," Adrianna commented.

"Hey, that is my boyfriend, Ad!" I reminded her.

"No, Ana is on her way towards us, tripping in her Jimmy Choo's," she corrected herself.

I turned my head. "Damn," I groaned. "Ana, hi," I greeted a minute later.

It took her a minute to actually find someway to sit on the ground without having a body part pop out and flash the entire family. It was rather funny to watch, actually. "Hey," she responded, sitting on her knees. "Watching basketball never seemed so fun," she mentioned a few minutes later.

I knew exactly what he was talking about too. My boyfriend was shirtless and playing basketball in front of us. My hand turned into a fist, but Adrianna grabbed it to calm me down. "Easy girl," she whispered.

"I bet he would be amazing at sex," Ana spoke up again. My teeth ground together. I don't know how much longer I can take this. I am used to girls hitting on Troy, in the beginning, it really bothered me. But, as we kept on dating, I got used to it and I know Troy is not a cheater and I know how much he feels for me. This is different though; his is my bitchy cousin literally panting after MY boyfriend just to piss me off! "Not that you would know, Gabi, I am just saying. It's a waste he is that good looking and has a girlfriend who is a virgin."

"Actually-"

"Ana, you have something on your face," Adrianna cut in. "You should go to the bathroom, I wouldn't want the guys seeing you and making fun of you for it," she said.

Ana instantly began to sit up. "Thanks, Ad, be back in a flash," she told us before leaving.

"I am going to kill her," I stated once she was out of ear shot. "That's my boyfriend! She has no right to say that shit. And, he is amazing in bed, thank you very much!" I ranted.

"She is just doing it to piss you off," Adrianna reminded me. "Let it go," she insisted.

"No!" I exclaimed. "I swear if she so much as touches him I am going to break her fucking nose. It's not like it will matter, her mommy can just buy her a new one," I went on.

A second later, Troy collapsed next to me, sweating and panting. "Holy fuck, it's hot," he breathed. "We're taking a break," he panted out after a moment.

I just grumbled a response and kept my hands in fists. "Whatever."

"Ana pissed her off," Adrianna informed him.

"What happened?" he wondered, sitting up.

I was going to answer, but my cousin did. "She said you would be good at sex, but it wasn't like Gabi would know since she is a virgin," she told him.

"Brie, just let it go," Troy said, patting my back. He would have hugged me if he wasn't so sweaty. "Don't let her get under your skin, baby," he added.

"Easy for you to say," I mumbled.

Troy caught a water bottle that came flying at us that I didn't notice. It made me jump. He took a long swig. "Brie, if it makes you feel better, at the party tonight, I'll barely leave your side. I'll dance with you, make out with you, hang out with you, and at the end of the night, have sex with you," he stated, not caring Adrianna was right there. I don't think she noticed, I think she was on Ana watch.

"You don't have to become my shadow, Troy, but what makes her think she has a right to say things like that to me?" I wondered. Tonight, there is the kid party. Well, not kids, everyone fourteen and older. It's at Sharpay's. It is somewhere different every year, but this year it is at Sharpay's. My older cousins are coming, my older siblings and Vince, my friends, my sibling's friends, and some kids from school. We do it every year.

He shrugged. "She's a bitch, who cares? You know I am good at sex and you know she'll never know that. You know I'm in love with you and I'm not even attracted to her and I don't think she is a good person. I don't even want to be around her, and besides, you're my girlfriend, I want to be with you all nice," he assured me. "Hey, look at me," he said. My eyes met his. "You're beautiful and sweet and intelligent and kind. I don't just love you because you're beautiful, I love you because you are kind and smart and nice and giving person, and so many other reasons. You know that," he told me.

"Do you ever get sick of telling me all of this? Of constantly reminding me how great I am and reassuring me of us?" I questioned.

Troy kissed me softly. "Not yet," he answered. "And, you haven't needed a talk like this recently. I can tell you to your face how sexy you are and you don't blush. I can tell you how much I want you and you don't blush. I can tell you you're beautiful and you believe me," he said.

I smiled before kissing him again. "I love you, Booboo," I whispered.

He laughed. "I love you too, Brie," he replied.

Now, we just have to get through this party tonight.

* * *

**Here it is. It is kind of a filler. For those who read the original, you have an idea of what is to come next.**

**Do you hate Ana? I do!**

**Review please!**

**- Kayleigh**


	16. Me Without You

**Thanks for the reviews. The last chapter was a filler, but fillers are needed to get storylines along, as you all know. Keep reviewing please!**

**I am working on WWB, I have a big storyline coming up in it. It's just taking longer to get through what I have to to get there. I can't wait for the storyline to start though!**

**The outfit for the party Gabi is wearing is what she wore on the Glamour cover. Just in case you need a visual.  
I go to this vanessa hudgens site (vanessa dash hudgens .org) and I go through the pap photos from 2008 and 2009 for her outfits in this. It's just because I'm trying to evolve her into the Gabi in WWB.  
Anyways, on with the chap.**

**Review please!**

* * *

You make me feel beautiful (beautiful)  
When I have nothing left to prove  
And I can't imagine  
How I'd make it through  
There's no me without you  
No me without you, no no

Me Without You by Ashley Tisdale**  
**

* * *

"Sharpay, don't worry about it," I said later that night as I hopped into my jeans. They are my new low riding, slightly faded, skinny jeans. They aren't too tight or too baggy, they're perfect.

"How can I not?" she turned to look at me. "What if your mom finds out that the party was here? You're mom is, like, the mom of all moms. She can kill me and my parents would agree she was right to do so," she said. "I am rethinking having the party here," she mumbled to herself.

I heard laughs from our friends around the room, including Adrianna. Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Adrianna, and I are all getting ready for the party in Sharpay's room. "Have fun with that, Shar, seeing as people are already here," Taylor reminded her.

"I can kick them out," she replied. Really, she is Sharpay Evans, she can and they would all leave.

"S, calm down. My family knows we throw this party every year. It's a tradition; we all reconnect in the afternoon, then party at night. Besides, my older brothers and sisters are here, they keep everything legal and safe," I assured her. "My mom knows we're having the party and she knows Adrianna, Brandi, and I are sleeping here, she just doesn't know the party is also here," I added. "You won't get on my mom's bad side," I stated.

Sharpay grumbled on. "Sharpay, I'm sure if Gabi says there is nothing to worry about then there is nothing to worry about," Kelsi spoke up. Kelsi doesn't talk much; she is more of the laugh at us in silence type. We hang out with her and Ryan more now, but they're always in the music room making music and plays and stuff. They inspire each other and I think it is adorable. She and Ryan are adorable in general; I think if Kelsi asked him to drink her spit, he would. That's gross, but true.

"Thank you, Kels, see?" I told Sharpay while buttoning up my shirt. It is a black sleeveless top that has five big buttons going up the front. It shoes about two inches of my stomach and has a decent v-neck. Since I am wearing a good bra, my boobs a show little too, but not sluttily. I wore a few black beaded bracelets with it and added a black belt that has colorful studs on it. I brought black gladiator heels to wear with them. "Geez, I just feel like the longer we take up here, the longer Ana has to hit on Troy," I commented a few minutes later as I did my make up at Sharpay's vanity desk.

"Girl, you have nothing to worry about," Adrianna said from the other side of the room. Adrianna fits in with me and my friends, so when she is in town, we all hang out with her. Taylor and Sharpay really like it, and I think Kelsi does too.

I heard Taylor 'uh-huh' in agreement. "You know Troy, he shrugs off all the other guys," she said.

"I know, but this is my cousin, he shouldn't have to shrug her off, you know?" I replied. "She should just know he is mine and hook up with some random guy from here tonight," I muttered.

"Well," Sharpay started. "You know if you need me to get in the middle, I will. Your cousin needs a few slaps and maybe even a punch or two," she told me.

We all laughed. "I know," I finally said. "I thought this year I wouldn't let her under my skin. I've always felt inferior to Ana, even she knows it. This year, I finally thought I wouldn't. I have my own since of girl-style now, I have the best boyfriend, no offense to those with a boyfriend in this room, I'm great at school, I finally have confidence in myself, I didn't think she would be able to take anything away from me now," I went on. "But, somehow she always do. She just has more experience and she's something to look at, you know? Erg, I don't know what I am saying," I groaned.

"You're something to look at to, G, you always have been," Sharpay assured me.

"And, who cares if she has more experience?" Taylor questioned. "In fact, she doesn't have more experience. She's just slutty, she may have been with more guys, but that isn't a good thing. You've been with one guy and it's not like the sex between you and Troy is anything but great," she added. The girls laughed. "What? She shares things!" she defended herself.

I sighed with a shrug. "I don't know, maybe it's just the way she carries herself. She has presence and knows who she is, even if she knows she is a bitch," I stopped. "Whatever, I am done whining about my cousin," I stated.

"Gabi, we're not supposed to know exactly who we are yet," Kelsi spoke up again. "The fact that she knows is sad, actually," she commented.

"She's known she was a bitch since we were kids," Adrianna added in. "Remember when she stole the friendship bracelets we spent hours making and tossed them into the soup your mom was making and blamed us?" she asked.

I groaned. "Oh, God, yes," I answered. "We had to spend hours making dinner that night because we were blamed for ruining it. She was just pissed we like each other," I said.

"We never did include her," Adrianna breathed, but there was a carelessness sound in her voice. "But, it's hard to include someone who tells on you for everything and treats you like shit," she reminded me.

I nodded. "Yep," I agreed. I finished fixing my make up, it was like, but dark to go with the outfit. It was kind of smoky and pretty. "I'm going to get on downstairs," I announced, standing up.

"Me too," Kelsi stood with me. No one else was ready, so we went by ourselves. The party was in full swing, it seemed. There were at least three kegs plus liquor (courtesy of the older cousins) and the house was almost full. Of course, rooms were practically roped off, Sharpay didn't want her whole house open to the party, and Ryan agreed.

"I think they're in the living room," I said over the music to Kelsi as we made our way through the house. Well, they weren't in the kitchen, the room that was pretty much black and was devoted to dancing (I think more than dancing was going on in there), and they weren't in the dining room or any of the halls. We haven't checked out back yet, so they could be there. I led Kelsi to the living room through the mob.

We found our boyfriends there with my brothers and sisters and a few of my cousins, including Ana, unfortunately. Troy instantly noticed me. He was sitting on the arm of a chair with a cup in his hand and Ana was next to him actually sitting on the couch. He wasn't paying any attention to her, I could tell because Ana didn't look pleased. Kelsi saw Ryan and practically skipped to him.

Troy put his cup down on the table in front of him before coming over to me. "Mm, you took forever," he murmured before pulling me against him and kissing me. It was a shorter kiss than I expected. "And, you taste good," he commented while licking his lips.

I laughed out loud and hugged him. I nuzzled my face into his neck. "You always make me laugh, Booboo," I cooed. "You look nice," I added a moment later. He's wearing a pair of blue jeans with a blue and white button up and a white t-shirt underneath, plus his favorite Chuck Taylor's.

"Well, you look beautiful, Brie," he told me, moving away to look down my body. He leaned in and kissed me again a second later. "Your cousin is annoying the fuck out to me," he admitted in a low voice. "She called me Troysie, do you know how much I fucking hate being called that? Why do girls think I would like being called that?" he questioned.

I laughed against his lips. "I love you," I giggled out. "I always knew the guy I would fall in love with would find her annoying," I commented.

"Mm-hm, you taste really good," he changed the subject before kissing me again. "Like, chocolate, but better," he said.

I smiled. "Mocha," I informed him. "It smells good too," I added.

"You always smell good, even when you sweat," Troy responded. "I like the sweaty Gabriella smell," he state.

I couldn't help but laugh again. "The only time I sweat is during sex, so it's only natural you like it and it turns you on," I mentioned. "I like it when you sweat too, it's kinda sexy," I confessed.

Troy didn't respond but kissed me instead. This time, neither of us pulled away. My arms wound around his neck and my hands threaded into his hair as his wrapped around my waist like an iron cage. I was completely up against him, and I loved how perfect and natural it felt, like normal. We nipped at each other's lips slowly, and then I bit his lip softly, making him grin before kissing me more.

"Hey! I don't want to see that!" Felix called over and broke up apart.

Troy turned and I looked past him while leaning against his chest. "Fine then, we'll take it elsewhere," I yelled back, tugging on Troy's hand. My sister's made catcalls and I laughed as we walked away.

"Come on, I have a present to give you," he informed me before taking the lead. He took me outback and down the yard. "I know I should have done this myself, but with finals and my mom shipping things from Arizona then giving me instructions on what to do with all of it, and spending time with you and our friends, I just couldn't find the time. But, it's the thought that counts, right?" he asked before taking me behind the pool house to the swing set.

My heart melted a little. It was decorated with white Christmas lights, making it glow, and was so sweet. "It definitely counts," I whispered before hugging him tightly. "Troy, it is so sweet," I breathed against his chest.

"I wanted it to be special," he replied and brought me to the swings. "Sit," he encouraged.

I smiled giddily and sat down. I thought he was going to push me, but instead, I saw something go past my eyes and it was cold on my neck. I looked down at it. "Troy, your varsity ring?" I questioned, shocked. He had put his varsity basketball ring on a necklace and around my neck. This was my present.

"I want you to wear it," he responded, then kissed my cheek.

He came around in front of me and started to gently push me. "Troy, this is like your Greek letters in a fraternity at East High. Do you realize what the basketball team will do to you?" I asked.

He chuckled. "I can take it. I know what they mean to the team, but it's also tradition to give it to your girl if you feel that much for her. You're my everything, so I want you to have it," he insisted, already slowing my pace. I came to a stop and he kneeled down in front of me. "You mean everything to me, Brie. I know it's cheesy and cliché, but you get me. You understand me probably more than Chad does," he said, making me laugh. "We're not exactly alike, but we're not completely different either. You get why basketball means so much to me, but you also get why I don't love it the way I used to. You know when to nag me and when to leave shit alone. You know exactly how to make me laugh but you can piss me off like no other. And, don't even get me started on the sex," he went on with a grin.

I smiled. "You're adorable," I whispered before leaning down and kissing him. I slipped off my seat to be closer to him. I dropped with an 'oomph' and fell backwards, bringing Troy with me. We laughed together. "That wasn't too graceful, huh?" I questioned, getting up on my elbows.

"Who cares?" Troy replied before pressing a kiss to my lips. "You're beautiful, you know," he added a moment later.

I fell back to the ground and ran a hand through his soft hair. "You too," I responded, trailing my thumb over his lips. He pretended to bite it and made me laugh a little. "Thank you for this, Troy," I said after a few silent moments, picking up the necklace with my free hand. "It means a lot," I stated honestly.

"You mean a lot," he told me before leaning down for another kiss. "You mean more than that, you mean everything and I don't care who knows it," he went on. "You care about your family knowing, so I do care about that, but until you're ready to tell them," he stopped to wrap his hand around mine that was playing with the ring around m neck. "This can just help show your brother's and your parents and anyone else how much you mean to me," he finished.

I pecked him on the lips quickly. "I don't think you belong in high school," I sighed. He looked confused. "The way you are Troy, at least with us, you're just different than almost every other guy in our grade. Other guys want to play the field and see what else is out there and fuck around, but you, you're real," I said. "It's rare to find that in a guy who is still in high school," I explained.

"I'm wise beyond my years in the romance department, so what? Is that really a bad thing?" he questioned, cupping my cheek after letting my hand go.

I shook my head. "I don't think so, but my parents might," I answered. "At least your mom accepts us," I mentioned in a breath.

"Your parents will believe us eventually, Brie, don't worry about it. I'm fine with them not knowing how serious we are, our relationship is our business," Troy stated.

I smiled up at him. "You are one of a kind, Troy Bolton," I said before looking up at the stars. You can see them better at Sharpay's because she doesn't live as close to town as I do. I've always liked looking up at the stars, it makes you think. I didn't even realize how long I had been staring until Troy snapped me out of it.

"Hey, daydreamer," he teased, shaking my body a little. "What you thinking about?" he wondered.

I shrugged a little. "Nothing and everything," I told him. "And, technically I am a night-thinker seeing as its night," I corrected.

He chuckled. "I should have known you would say that. Really though, what are you thinkin' about?" he repeated.

"What do you believe in Troy?" I questioned as my eyes moved from him to the sky and back. "I know you believe in God, but what do you think happens after death and all?" I asked.

Troy moved to lie down next to me and look at the stars as well. "I don't like to think about death, we're only seventeen, we have so much life left to live. We still have experiences to take part in and our future to make," he told me. I liked that he said 'our future' like we will always be together. I hope we are.

"What if a bus hits us tomorrow, what do you think will happen after?" I persisted.

"Why do you gotta say things like that?" he demanded, turning his head to look at me. I turned to. "I don't even want to think about me without you," he stated.

I got up on my side and leaned against his. "That is why I said us, not me," I reminded him. "Seriously, Troy, can you just answer my original question?" I practically pleaded.

"Why don't you tell me your answer first?" he urged while wrapping arms around me.

I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. "I believe in past lives. I believe that after we die, we go to heaven, then after so long, you get reincarnated. My girlie-self says we're soul mates and since we are, we always get reincarnated together. What if we're apart of this epic love story and we don't know it?" I asked.

"Maybe we are, and apparently, you know it," he replied. I smiled as his chest rumbled. "If you believe in reincarnation and soul mates, then I do too," he told me.

I lifted my head up. "You don't have to believe in what I do, Troy," I assured him. "You can believe in what ever you want to," I said.

"How can I not want to believe in life after life with you?" he responded. "It seems pretty fucking awesome if you ask me. Do you think we were tigers once, I like tigers," he commented.

I laughed. "Nope, we were only humans, duh," I said through my laughter. "It would have been cool if we were Egyptians once," I mentioned.

"Whatever you want, babe," he agreed. "As long as I was with you, I'm sure it was amazing," he murmured.

I kissed him gently. "Do you think anyone else in the world is doing this right now?" I asked quietly. "Laying underneath the stars and talking about weird past lives?" I explained.

"I hope so," Troy answered. "But, I bet the girl would tell the guy they were tigers once," he added jokingly.

I rolled my eyes. "If you want to be fucking tigers, fine we were tigers once, happy?" I questioned.

"Hell yeah, now lets mate like tigers and do it in the grass," he suggested and rolled us over. Once he was on top, he hit his head off a swing which made me laugh. "Ow, Brie!" he whined, rubbing his head.

I tried to stop the laughing. "I'm sorry," I apologized as I replaced his hand with mine. He laid his head down on my chest while I rubbed his head gently. "I'm sorry," I repeated before kissing his head.

"Can we have sex in the grass now?" he mumbled against my skin. He sounded so sad and like a little boy. It would have been cute if he wasn't asking for sex.

"Aw, no, baby, but we can do it in a bed later," I replied.

He lifted his head. "Why can't we do it here?" he whined. "It's kinky, and exotic, and-"

"And dirty, and itchy, and there are bugs everywhere, no!" I stated.

He frowned. "Since when are you such a prude, Gabriella Montez?" he demanded to know. "I believe you were the one who sent a text to me during forth period last year and ordered me to meet you on the rooftop just so we could have sex. That was during the school year and with bugs," he reminded me.

"I came prepared!" I insisted. "I had blankets and stuff. All you got is a present, and it was a very nice one that I love, but it's not enough to make me have sex in the grass," I told him. I only did it because Sharpay dared me to and then Taylor helped me get enough guts to actually do it. I felt guilty for the rest of the day, and oddly naughty. Troy couldn't stop smiling that day.

"Well, what would?" he wondered.

I pushed him off me and stood up. "I don't know, maybe somewhere deserted and more romantic and the proper equipment," I answered, holding my hand out for him.

"I will have you know I have exactly the right equipment to have sex with you right now," he stated in a manly voice before kissing me. We began walking back to the house with his arm over my shoulders. I placated him and agreed. "There is a chance, right? Now that I have it in my head, I want to," he went on.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, lover, if you get me in a good enough mood and have the right, uh, necessities, we'll do it," I told him as I felt my phone vibrate.

We stopped before entering Sharpay's house. I pulled my phone out. "What's up?" he questioned.

"It's Serena," I said before answering it. "Hey," I greeted her.

_"Where are you?" _she demanded to know.

"I'm about to come back to the party. I went away with Troy for a while. What's wrong?" I wondered, knowing something had to be up.

There was a pause and it sounded like she was talking to someone else. _"Vince had a fight with his girlfriend. I don't know what happened, Felix saw it, but didn't hear anything. He said Vince looks seriously pissed and you know Vince, he hardly gets mad. Roxy ran away crying and a huge crowd gathered around them like it was some show. I think he's embarrassed and well, obviously upset over whatever happened,"_ she explained to me.

She's right, Vince hardly gets seriously angry. He's so mellow. "Well, where is he? I'll talk to him," I volunteered.

_"That's why I called. Belle and Felix and I have been trying to get him out of the bedroom he locked himself into, but he only wants you," _she informed me. _"We're on the third floor, near the stairs, you'll see us," _she assured me.

I nodded. "I'll be right there," I said before hanging up. "Vince had some fight with Roxy and wants to talk to me," I told Troy.

"Alright, let's go," he replied, getting a hold of my hand.

I pulled him back. "There's no reason for you to go, he won't wanna talk with you right there. He looks up to you. You should just go hang out with your friends and I'll find you afterwards," I suggested.

"You sure?" he asked. "I don't mind going with you, even if I have to sit outside the door," he stated.

I nodded. "Go do whatever," I assured him. "You don't have to be bored, it's a party, you should find something fun to do," I insisted.

"Okay, but find me as soon as you're done. I want to spend tonight with you and our friends," he reminded me. I nodded in agreement.

Troy led me to the steps before kissing me and going off with some guys from the basketball team who immediately jumped on him yelling 'shots!' excitedly. I hope he doesn't overdo it, but it's his choice. I went up the steps and found Felix, Belle, and Serena all standing outside a guest bedroom door.

"Finally," Belle said with relief. "Vince, we got Gabriella here for you," she called in to him.

I smiled at my older siblings. "Do you think he's okay?" I asked Felix, who saw the fight.

"It looked pretty bad. I think this is the end of Roxy and him," he answered. "It was his first girlfriend, how do you think he is?" he questioned. Felix totally has the older brother complex. He tries to be a second father to us, just like Belle is our second mother. He's always looked out for us and been there for us when we needed him for anything.

I squeezed Felix's arm on my way to the door. I knocked a few times. "Vin, it's me," I told him.

"Why will you only talk to you? We're his older sister's too!" Serena exclaimed at me.

I shrugged. "I dunno, Vince and I have always been close you know- whoa!" I was yanked into the room roughly before the door slammed and was locked instantly.

"What the hell took you so long?" Vince wondered loudly, looking thoroughly upset. His eyes were red and he looked younger than his age.

"I don't have supernatural powers, I didn't know this was going on," I replied. "I came as soon as Serena called," I assured him.

"You're supposed to have powers! Older sister powers! You're supposed to know when I need you!" he told me.

I sighed. "My powers aren't fully developed yet, so will you stop trying to pick some dumb fight with me and tell me what happened?" I suggested.

Vince went and sat on the bed. "I got into a fight with Roxy about Jeff," he started. Jeff is the guy in Vince's grade who has always hated him. He is kind of my Allison for Vince. Jeff and Roxy are friends, which usually cause fights with Roxy and Vince, but it's never anything major. "We were playing spin the bottle in Mr. Evans's library and when it was Roxy's turn, it landed on Jeff. I thought she was going to laugh it off because they are friends and she would kiss me or something, you know?" he went on. I nodded. "But, she just started sucking face with him! If it had been a second or something, it would have pissed me off, but not this much. They seriously went at it for like five minutes, Lala," he told me.

I wrapped my arm around his shoulder. "That sucks, Vinny," I whispered.

He nodded. "Everyone just say there in shock watched them make out and started whispering about me sitting right there. I'm her boyfriend, not him! It shouldn't have been like that. Fuck, I am probably a big fucking joke to my whole class right now," he said as his eyes well up. Vince is sensitive. I'm not surprised he's crying, the boy cried during _The Notebook_.

"First of all, swear all you want, but don't say fuck, you're still young," I reprimanded him. He wiped his eyes. "And, Roxy making out with another guy while she is dating you doesn't make you look bad, it makes her look like a slut," I corrected him. "Plus, what the hell were you doing playing spin the bottle when you are in a relationship? That is a big no no! You sit and watch other people play it while making fun of them, you don't participate," I stated.

"Roxy told me it would be fun and she would just kiss me or something, I don't know! This isn't even the worst of it, Lala. After the game, during which I ignored the hell out of her, she disappeared and when I found her she was walking out of the bathroom with Jeff," he said. He choked on his words near the end. I held him closer. "Her top was on backwards and he was putting his belt back on," he finished and that was when the tears started flowing.

The only thing I could do was hold my little brother close and let him cry. That has to really suck. And what a little whore! She's fifteen! I didn't know how long he cried, but it was for a while, and I knew he needed to get it off his chest. I do know that it sucked seeing my little brother cry like that. Now I kind of know what Marc and Luke and Felix are afraid of with me and Troy, plus Belle and Serena of course.

Finally, he pulled away and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to cry all over you. I shouldn't even be crying. I should be like Felix and Marc and Luke, I should be a man, like Papi too," he hiccupped out.

"You're not like them, Vin, and that isn't a bad thing," I assured him while rubbing his back. "You're sensitive and you have a big heart and you're not supposed to be a man yet, you're only fifteen," I reminded him. "Marc and Luke, they go through girls like Kleenexes, but you're different. You're a relationship guy, that's good, that is the kind of guy girls are looking for, not guys like Marc and Luke. Soon, they'll be like you and be with only one girl at a time. You're ahead, little bro," I said.

"Couldn't she have just broken up with me first?" Vince wondered aloud, looking down. "At least then she wouldn't have cheated on me. If she had broken up with me first it wouldn't hurt this much and I wouldn't have had to knock Jeff out," he added.

"Wait, you knocked Jeff out?" I questioned.

He nodded. "I've never been that angry, Lala. It was like adrenaline, I went up to them and punched him and he flew back against the wall and then me and Roxy began screaming at each other," he informed me. "I practically called her a slut and she told me I didn't know how to treat her or something and I told her to get out since this was my family's party and that I never wanted to see her again. She called me an asshole and said that Jeff was right about me, that I was just using her or something. What the hell was I using her for? Hell, she went farther with Jeff than he did with me! All I got to see were her boobs, and trust me, they weren't much to look at," he muttered.

I held back a laugh. "Don't listen to her, Vin. You can do better than her. You need a girl who is nice, and fun, and sweet, someone who will appreciate you. You're a nice guy, Vin-"

"Just what every guy wants to be," he mumbled.

"Is Troy a douche, Vince?" I asked. "Is he the biggest dick in school?" I questioned.

He shook his head. "No, I guess not," he answered.

"No, he's not, he's sweet and nice and fun and girls flock to him like a flies to a candied apple," I reminded him. "He's a good guy, he plays basketball well, and he is genuinely nice to every person he comes into contact with, just like you. He's popular, he's smart, he's someone almost every girl in school wants, but he isn't a dick, or dating around, and he is in touch with his feelings just like you. You don't have to be a dick, or experienced, or a player to be well-liked, Vinny. As for you and Roxy breaking up I say good riddance. If she couldn't see what a great guy she had, then that is her loss," I went on.

Vince shrugged. "Whatever."

"No, not whatever!" I exclaimed. I made him look at me. "Vince, you are an amazing person and a truly great guy. There are not many guys like you out there. You treated her like your equal and you were honest with her and you would have done just about anything for her because she was your girlfriend and you liked her that much. That is nothing to be ashamed of, that is a great boyfriend, and she lost you. Once she realizes that Jeff won't treat her right and will stomp all over her, she'll realize how amazing you were to her. You deserve better than a girl who will cheat on you right in front of you then hook up with another guy while she is still dating you," I stated.

"Ye-yeah?" he stuttered out, still recovering from his crying session.

I nodded. "Absolutely. You have so many good qualities, Vince, and you shouldn't be with someone who does appreciate them and you," I told him. "I know nothing I can say right now will really stop you from hurting, you're probably going to hurt for a while," I began again. "Roxy was your first for a lot of things, you know? Soon though, you'll agree with what I am telling you and realize how much better you deserve," I finished.

"Don't tell anybody I cried," he pleaded instantly.

I laughed. "I promise," I swore. "Feeling better?" I asked.

He nodded. "I am just too nervous to go back downstairs," he admitted.

"Vin, the only things those people saw were Roxy cheating on you, then you punching Jeff. You're a total badass right now," I reminded him with a little shoulder shove.

"I thought girls liked nice guys," he said, looking over at me.

I shrugged. "We do, but you also gotta have a bad side," I told him. "Troy is nice and all, but he's got a little of a bad side, it's a turn on," I added.

"Ewe, Lala!" Vince whined.

I laughed again. "You are Vince Montez, little brother, the most popular guy in your grade, a shoo-in for the varsity basketball team next year, and your whole class loves you because you are sweet and nice and now they're going to like you more because you beat up Jeff. No one likes him, Vin, remember?" I asked.

"He is an ass," Vince mumbled. "I don't want to go downstairs yet," he confessed. "I just, I want to sit up here for a little longer," he told me.

I played with his hair for a second. "I'll stay with you if you want. How about you go into the bathroom and do something to yourself like you're teenage boy-self is dying to, and I'll let Belle, Serena, and Felix in," I proposed. Vince went into the bathroom and I opened the door for our older siblings.

"Is he okay?" Belle asked immediately.

I nodded. "Yeah but not really, Roxy cheated on him and they broke up," I filled them in on the situation with minor details. "He's too embarrassed to go back downstairs yet," I added on. "Hey, did you know he knocked out Jeff?" I questioned Felix.

"No, but it's about time. That kid is a dick," he replied once Vince came out. "Yo, Vin, nice work kickin' Jeff's ass," he complimented while slapping hands with him. "He had it coming," he said.

Vince looked better after getting the compliment from our oldest brother. "My hand hurts," he offered his hand to him.

I only noticed now that his knuckles were swollen. "That just means you did it right," Felix assured him.

"Are you okay?" Belle demanded to know before grabbing Vince and holding him to her in a hug. His face was, like, right in her boobs and he got all red because he noticed it too.

Serena saved him. "He's fine Belle, he doesn't need to be scarred by your boobs in his face," she told her. "Our brother is a fighter," she helped his ego.

We sat with Vince for another twenty minutes or so before we managed to talk him into going back downstairs. Felix even volunteered to hang out with him for a while which was a deciding factor. I was happy because I knew our evil cousin was probably all over my boyfriend, and I wanted to free him from her clutches.

As I looked for Troy, I found Chad instead. It isn't hard to spot the Afro. "Do you know where Troy is, Chaddy?" I questioned.

"I was just looking for you!" he exclaimed happily. "What the hell?" he said a moment later and grabbed onto my necklace. "He gave you his varsity ring? I haven't even given this to Taylor yet! She is going to kill me. He told me he was thinking about it, not gonna do it! Fuck, now what am I gonna do?" he whined. "The basketball team is going to destroy him, if I give it to her soon, it'll be easier on him since they'll have to kill us both," he thought out loud now.

"Chad," I broke him from his planning. He looked up. "Why were you looking for me?" I wondered.

The realization dawned on him. "Oh, yeah! Uh, after the basketball team found him they started shoving shots down his throat. Now, my boy can handle beer no problem, but shots are his weak spot," he informed me.

I sighed. "So he's drunk off his ass?" I finished.

"Pretty much," Chad agreed. So much for spending the night with me. "That isn't the worst of it," he continued. "You have never seen Troy this plastered, he's annoying, stupid, and well, horny," he clued me in. Great. "Plus, Ana is trying to get him to drink more and I think he is close to having a drunken mental break down. When I left, she was dancing on the bar in front of him and he looked like he was about to kill her. He keeps asking for you too," he went on. "That is making her more pissed than anything."

I nodded. "Take me to where he is," I breathed. Chad took my hand and led me to my boyfriend. When we found them he was sitting at the bar, leaning away from Ana who was now sitting next to him, holding another shot in her hand.

"Troy!" Chad called out, catching his attention. He turned on the bar stool. "Look who I found! Gabriella!" he said excitedly while pushing me forward.

I finished my walk to him and cupped his cheek. "Hey," I greeted with a smile.

He instantly clobbered me in a hug. I would have fallen over if Chad wasn't right behind me. "Brrrrie!" he slurred in my ear. "Ieh misssed you," he said. He pulled away and kissed me. Hey, even with he is drunk he's a pretty good kisser. He didn't taste too good though.

I stopped it after a minute. "How about we go upstairs and lay down?" I suggested while helping him stand up.

"And do what?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

I laughed. "Not that," I answered, making him frown. "Come on, let's go," I urged him along.

"Wait!" Ana broke in. Oh, I am not in the mood for this. "We weren't done having fun, were we Troysie?" she asked while stepping closer.

"Eck!" Troy gagged. "I hate that name!" he whined and swayed on his feet. Chad grabbed his other arm and wrapped it around his shoulders to hold him up. "Chad!" he exclaimed happily. "Loook at dis, two of my favooorite people in the whole world!" he said and gave us a squeeze.

I rolled my eyes. "Your 'fun' with my boyfriend is done, Ana. Go try and screw someone else," I told her.

"My fun is no where near being done, cousin. I was just trying to help your boyfriend so something you know he wants to do but you're too innocent to do it with him," she said.

I was really getting sick of this. "Ana, I'm going to say this and deny it later when you rat on me to my mother. Troy was never going to even touch you so fuck off!" I ordered loudly. People started to notice our little argument and were eager to watch the drama unfold.

"Go, Brie!" Troy cheered before falling into Chad more. He laughed at himself while Chad tried to get him back on his feet.

"He would have if you would have been gone longer!" she insisted with an evil smile.

I shook my head. "Do you seriously need to get a guy drunk to get him to have sex with you?" I questioned. "Because that is pretty sad and the worst thing is that you tried to get MY boyfriend drunk to cheat on me with you. Let me tell you this that would have never happened. Even if he wanted to cheat on me, which he never would, it wouldn't be with you," I stated.

"You seem to have a lot of confidence that your boyfriend wouldn't take the chance to have sex since he obviously isn't getting it from you," she commented in a loud voice.

"You don't know what the fuck he gets from me, Ana," I reminded her. "Do you really prize yourself on being a slut that much?" I questioned.

She glared. "Do not call me a fucking slut!" she demanded and began to walk towards me, but our brothers got in the middle.

JJ held her back. "What is going on here?" he asked.

"Gabriella called me a slut," she said innocently.

Marc and Luke looked over at me. "She got Troy drunk to try and make him have sex with her," I told them my side.

"That's true!" Troy agreed loudly. They all looked at him. "It did not work though. Your sister is pretty," he said matter-of-factly while looking at me. He was still leaning on Chad.

"Ana is a bitch and we all know it! Why do I always get blamed whenever we fight?" I asked towards my brothers.

Felix appeared. "Because you're better than her," he put his two cents in.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, hurt.

"Don't you dare start, Ana," JJ warned her.

I felt Troy's arm wrap around me from behind. "Brrie, let's go upstairs," he pleaded.

Ana snorted. "Why? We all know Gabriella is the good little virgin," she spit out.

I heard Troy's chuckle. Oh, God, no. Please don't do anything, Troy. "That's what you're all suppposed to think!" he said in a laugh. Nooo!

In an instant, all three of my older brothers turned to me. Oh, no. I couldn't deny it, I looked guilty and Troy practically told them we have done it. "Gabriella?" Felix practically choked out.

Where the hell are my sister's when I need them! Going through Sharpay's closet that is where! "I- we- you see," I tried to explain. They all started yelling at me at once and I could barely make out one word. The work I heard the most was 'fuck' and they all looked very angry. By now, most of the party was around us, watching.

"Hold it!" Felix finally shouted. Marcus and Lucas stopped. "You two outside now," he ordered before leading us the way. Marcus and Lucas followed. I had to pull Troy along since he was drunk. I don't think he knew what was going on. This is so not how I wanted my brothers to find out. I never wanted them to find out. Maybe when I was married or in college, or when they weren't near me or Troy so I didn't have to protect his life. "So exactly when did you and Troy do it?" he wanted to know once we were on the front stoop.

"That's none of your business," I replied. He gave me a hard look. "No, Felix, it's not! It's my business and I am not going to tell you so you can ruin my first time for me," I stated.

"I am gonna fucking kill him," Lucas seethed in Troy's direction.

"I've heard that before," Troy muttered back a reply, leaning into me. He seemed tired now.

Felix still looked angrier than I have ever seen him. "I told you when you first started dating him that if I even thought you two were doing anything other than on top of the clothes stuff, I would let them kick his ass," he reminded me.

"Oh, don't threaten me, Felix! This is my life, it was my decision, and I don't regret it. I'm almost eighteen! I can do what I want, I'm on birth control anyways," I informed them.

"Since when?" Marcus asked.

Is this really necessary? "A year or two ago, Mami took me, Mami knows. Hell, even Papi knows. Did you guys seriously think that we've done nothing when we have been together for almost seven months?" I wondered.

"I am not about to let my smart little sister ruin her life because she is having sex-"

"Leave her alone!" Vince said from the door, making himself known. "If you guys all found out I am not a virgin you would give me a pat on the back. Stop being hypocrites," he told them. Aw, Vinny! "Get over yourselves, none of you is her father and you're more protective of her than Papi is," he reminded them. "Why do you think Mami and Papi really don't care what she does and trusts her so much?" he asked. "Because she's Gabriella, she's smart and knows what she wants and knows what she doesn't want. She isn't stupid, she won't get pregnant or anything like that and you know it. I get you want to protect her, it's just like the way she wants to protect me, but dammit, stop controlling her," he said.

I smiled. He's so smart. I helped raise him you know. I remember when he was born! Okay, not really, but we have a video of me holding him the day he was born. Every time someone tried to take him away from me, we both cried.

Our older brothers were quiet. He held something out for me. "I know Troy didn't drive here, so I grabbed Sharpay's keys. She said you could drive him home," he told me.

I hugged him tightly before grabbing onto Troy's hand and pulling him down the walkway. None of my brothers said anything and I helped Troy into the car before getting in myself and driving away.

* * *

**Good? I think so. The next chapter should be up soon.**

**WWB is just taking so long! I'm sorry. I'm working on it, it's just hard. Sorry for taking so long in this too. I had some family issues and moved in with my dad, then got a fever, and came back to my mom's. There is something about being sick and having your own mother with you, you know? I'm going back to my dad's soon, but for now, I am at my mom's.**

**School starts back up on the 2nd, at least this is my last year! yay!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**- Kayleigh**


	17. I Can Tell There Was An Accident Here

****

**Thanks so much for the reviews. Please review more! And give more feedback than 'loved it' I really want to know what you are all thinking and what you want out of the story. If you tell me something you want in the story I can try to work it in somehow if I can. Recap, review and make them long!**

**WWB is in progress... I'm having issues.**

IHeartFreakyCallbackBoyz: I like the original reaction more too. I was just in such a hurry to get the chapter out, I didn't re-read the end. I just spell-checked and posted it. Don't worry, I will play it up a little in this chapter.

**Review please!**

* * *

If only I had the strength you'd be completely accepting something else

If you keep asking me I'll melt away in the summer air  
It won't hurt half as much and I'll beg for you to stop it now  
If you keep asking me I'll melt away in the summer air  
It won't hurt half as much and I'll beg for you just tell me something

I Can Tell There Was An Accident Here Earlier, by Saosin  
(I love Anthony Green)

* * *

Part of me wanted to blame Troy for the predicament I am now in. Not only do my brothers think lowly of me and want to kill the both of us, but he's sleeping off his hangover right now in the middle of a huge thunderstorm. Even though he is the one who spilled the beans, I can't really blame him. He was drunk because of the basketball team and my cousin; he wouldn't have done it if he hadn't drunken so much. Plus, I don't have the heart to blame him.

I know my brothers will run home and tell my mom and right now she is probably seeing red. My mom knows it would have happened eventually, but she was banking on me telling her I love Troy, then a few months later finding out from me personally I lost my virginity. She thinks we are that close, and we are, but I just could never find the right time since I know she wouldn't believe me and Troy. Plus, talking to your mother about your virginity is awkward. I really did not want to go through that. I figured in a few months she would sit me down and talk to me about it, and then I would tell her.

I jumped when a boom shook the house. My heart rate was through the roof. I hate thunderstorms! The boom was loud enough to wake Troy up. "Holy shit," he croaked as he got up on his elbows. Lightening flashed and he closed his eyes in pain. "What time is it?" he asked in a low, guttural tone.

"Almost three in the morning," I answered while running a hand through his hair. "How do you feel?" I wondered.

"Like I got hit by a fucking bus," he groaned before falling back to the bed. "What happened?" he asked.

I turned more towards him. "You don't know?" I questioned.

Before he could answer, he was up and running to the bathroom. I instantly knew why and went after him. He kneeled over his toilet and heaved. I rubbed his back as he did. Usually, when you think of throwing up it is gross and it is, but I didn't mind taking care of him. Once he was finished he fell to the ground and leaned against the wall. "Hate... shots," he breathed out.

I handed him the Listerine and a cup of water. He gargled Listerine for a moment before taking a few sips of water. "Feel better?" I asked and handed him Advil.

"Ugh, I guess," he replied in the same low tone as he before holding his face in his hands. "Throwing up does always make the hangover better," he commented and drank some more water. A crack of thunder was heard throughout the house and I literally jumped. My hand accidentally made contact with his balls as well. He gasped for a second.

"Sorry!" I squeaked. "I didn't mean- the thunder and my fear, I'm sorry," I apologized.

Troy wrapped an arm around me once he recovered. "It's alright, it hurt less than at school yesterday," he assured me. "I guess I deserved it after what I did last night," he added.

"It's not your fault, you were drunk and-"

"No, I'm talking about getting drunk. The team found out about me giving you my ring and this was the first part of the torture. They got me drunk, ruined my girlfriend's night, and now I am dealing with one badass hangover," he groaned. Oh. Isn't he worried about my brothers? "How are you with the storm? This is my first storm around you. They really freak you out, huh?" he questioned.

I nodded. "Uh-huh," I mumbled. "I'm better with you around though," I said while tilting my head up at him.

"I'd kiss you but my mouth is probably gross," he admitted.

I gave him a small smile and kissed the corner of his mouth. "I wish I could be like you and not dwelling on all of this," I mentioned as he took another swig. "I mean, you told my brothers we're having sex and-" I was stopped when he spit out the water in front of us.

He began coughing and I patted his back. "I what?" he demanded to know. "I don't remember much past Ana flirting with me and dancing on the bar," he told me.

"That makes sense now," I commented. That is why he isn't worrying! He was giving me a hard look. "I got into a fight with Ana about you. She was helping the basketball team get you drunk, but she was doing it so she could get you to cheat on me and in the end, break my heart. That is how much of a bitch she is. When I told her it never would have worked, even if you wanted to cheat on me, it wouldn't have been with her," I went on.

"I would never cheat on anyone, especially you," he broke in. "You know that," he said.

I nodded. "I know. Cheating is like murder, you wouldn't even attempt it," I agreed. "Anyways, we got into a fight and our brothers got in the middle. Somewhere in there you asked me to go upstairs and Ana called me a virgin and you said something along the lines of 'that is what you're supposed to think' and my brothers pieced it together," I explained. "You told practically everyone at the party that was in that room that you took my virginity," I stated.

"Holy shit," he swore, looking off into the bathroom. "How did I get out of there alive? We just told them yesterday we haven't done anything," he reminded me.

"I think Lucas brought that up while they were yelling at me," I replied. "They all started yelling at once, Lucas, Marcus, and Felix that is," I said. "Of course, my sister's were no where to be found. I couldn't make out half of what they were saying. Lucas mentioned our lie earlier in the day. Marcus practically called me a slut and asked if you were the first guy I had ever been with. Felix went on about how stupid I was acting and how disappointed he was in me. Then, Marcus or Lucas, I actually don't know which one, said he was going to kill you. And, Felix talked about how when we first began dating that if he suspected any under the clothes stuff he was going to let the twins kill you. I just," I stopped and looked down. "Um, Vince came out, by now were in front of Sharpay's house, and said that they were being hypocrites and gave me Sharpay's keys so I could get you out of there."

Troy was quiet for a minute. "I am so sorry, Gabriella. I did not mean to tell them. I know you didn't want them to know, I didn't want them to know! I've heard stories about them, they are going to fucking kill me and chop my dick off and make a trophy of it, then give it to me so I can stare at it for the rest of my life," he said seriously.

"At least you'll be dead. They'll give the trophy to me," I responded. He gave me an annoyed look. "I won't let them touch you Troy, trust me. They're madder at me," I insisted and stood. I held a hand out for him to get up as well.

He took my hand. We went back out to his bed. When another crack of thunder echoed around us, I tripped into the bed and hid under the covers. "You do realize you're seventeen and hiding under blankets, right?" Troy asked, picking up the covers to look at me.

"Don't make fun of me! I saved your life!" I reminded him and pulled him underneath with me.

"Ugh, watch the manhandling, I do have a hangover and an upset stomach," he said while getting comfortable.

I didn't verbally reply. I just cuddled into him and thought of my brothers. I was still so upset about it, but I don't think Troy knew. I didn't tell him how I felt, I merely told him what happened. Did he think that us changing our place meant the conversation about it was over? I didn't think so. Did he know how worried I was about my mom's reaction? How worried I was about what my brothers are thinking of doing to him? How stressed I was about the whole situation? Suddenly, I let out a tearless sob and my eyes welled up.

"Brie?" he questioned me.

I sat up and wiped away the few tears that fell. I refused to let myself sob and blubber. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to cry, but I've never seen my brothers like that," I choked out. "They looked angry, but they also looked so disappointed in me and that has never happened before," I confessed. "I am Gabriella, I get good grades, I do what is expected of me, I don't do anything wrong. They have never had a reason to look disappointed in me, ever, as sad as that sounds," I went on. "I didn't like getting looked at like that by them."

"Don't be sorry," Troy pleaded. "This isn't your fault, it's mine. I'm the one who told," he insisted.

I shook my head. "I don't care, Troy," I said. "Well, it does matter, but I don't blame you. I know you didn't mean to," I assured him. "I'm Gabriella, Troy! I-I'm the good one! Is it really so bad I had sex with my boyfriend? We're careful, we're in love, and we're not stupid! They've all had sex! Lucas and Marcus lost their virginities when they were sixteen, within the same week! Felix was sixteen too! Hell, I think Belle and Serena were sixteen as well. At least I was seventeen, I'm almost eighteen!" I ranted. My tears had stopped, but I was still so upset.

"They're just looking out for you," he said. "Guys our age, they are only looking for sex, they don't know we're in love since we haven't told them," he reminded me. "Did you say that last night? Did you tell them we love each other?" he questioned.

"No, I just figured they knew since I am Gabriella," I mumbled.

He smiled at me a little. "We all know you're Gabriella, baby," he murmured.

"No, they know who I am. Would I really have sex unless I was in love?" I asked rhetorically. "I never realized how much I like that they think proudly of me. I like that they are proud I am number one in our class and how well I act and everything," I said. "I don't want this to change their opinion of me. It's just sex," I stated, trying to make myself not cry again.

Troy hugged me tightly. "It's going to be okay, Brie, I promise," he said softly in my ear.

I buried my face in his neck. "I don't want them to hate me or you," I whispered.

"They could never hate you, Gabriella, okay? You're their little sister, they just look out for you, and you know that. They went from thinking their little sister was a virgin to her ass of a boyfriend asking her to go upstairs with him and announcing we do have sex," he reminded me. "It's a big change and now they do have to think differently of you, but they do not hate you," he assured me.

We pulled away a few minutes later. "You're not an ass," I mumbled. "You may be a jackass sometimes, but you are my jackass, and I wouldn't have it any other way," I said.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "So I'm your donkey?" he joked and made me laugh. The joke was really stupid, but for some reason had me laughing out loud for a minute or two. "There you go, feel better?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," I breathed with a smile. "I guess you're my donkey, babe," I teased.

He pecked me on the lips. "Great."

We layed back down and cuddled again. "Troy, do you think you could heal me?" I wondered.

"Whaddaya mean?" he questioned, clearly confused.

I nuzzled his neck. "On _One Tree Hill,_ Lucas was hurting because his mom was in the hospital and so he asked Peyton, his longtime love even though he didn't always know it, he can't be an idiot sometimes. Anyways, he asked Peyton to lay with him and heal him just because her presence could help him. So, do you think you could heal me?" I repeated.

"I'll heal you all night if you need it, baby," he promised.

"Good, because I think I need it," I replied and noticed the storm was dying down. Good, now maybe I can get some sleep.

I didn't wake until almost noon. When I did wake up, Troy looked showered, changed, and feeling so much better. "What time is it?" I groaned into his pillow. He was sitting up against the headboard next to me, watching TV.

"Mm, almost noon. I was going to wake you up soon. Your cell has no texts, no voice messages, nothing. Is that a good sign or a bad?" he wondered.

I didn't care that he looked at my phone. "Most likely bad," I answered in yawn. "Whenever my brother's are in trouble, my mom tells us not to tell them anything so they can worry about what she'll do to them. It's never happened to me before. I am literally scared to go home," I admitted.

Troy rubbed my back. "Don't be. I'll go with you if you want," he volunteered.

I sat up. "That is sweet, Booboo, but your presence will not help," I responded. "I should take this like a man, er, woman and face my mother alone. And, possibly my father, you never know," I commented.

"What can I do?" he asked.

"You can find me clothes and food," I answered honestly.

He got out of bed and went to his 'G drawer' as Sharpay calls it. It is his drawer full of my things. He looked through it for a moment before pulling out a pair of simple black jeans and a gray skin-tight v-necked t-shirt. "I think I have, ah!" he stopped and pulled out a pair of black flip flops as well.

"I have been looking for those!" I exclaimed, reaching my hands out. He handed the pile to me. "You have everything, Bolton," I stated with a smile.

Troy kissed my head. "I'm like Harry Potter like that. Now, you go to the bathroom, do whatever, I'll be downstairs making breakfast," he told me. "Chad's parents are at work. Uncle Charlie gets out at five and Aunt Miranda gets out at four, so we're alone until Chad gets home," he informed me. He began to leave the room, but poked his head back in. "There is underwear and bras in that drawer too," he added and then went on his way.

For some reason I let out a laugh, then went to the bathroom and freshened up, meaning I brushed my hair and teeth and put deodorant on, not to mention went potty. (Shockingly, I have deodorant and a tooth brush at his house.) A month or so ago, I had stayed the night as I frequently do and wanted to seriously brush my teeth the next morning, I do not like gross breath. I would not use Troy's because not only did he not want me to use his, he said so himself but I didn't mind I wouldn't want him using mine. Anyways, the next night I slept over, there was a purple tooth brush in there waiting for me. I thought it was cute. I brought my own deodorant because I don't want to smell rank, you know?

When I went downstairs, I found Troy over a sizzling skillet in the kitchen. Yep, my boy can cook. Back in Arizona he cooked with his mom when they were having serious talks and bonding and stuff. She taught him something here and there. "So, what do I get for my last meal?" I wondered, wrapping my arms around him from behind.

"It's not your last meal," he insisted, turning towards me. "But, you get pancakes, sausage, toast, and orange juice slash coffee," he told me.

I kissed him. "Thank you, Booboo," I replied before going to get a cup of coffee that he already had brewed for me. I am a big coffee person. "How are you feeling?" I asked after he picked me up and sat me on the counter next to the stove.

"I threw up again this morning, took some more Advil, ate toast, didn't throw it up, and by now, I'm good," he told me. "I get bad hangovers, but they don't usually last long. Do you know that Chad never gets hangovers? He is, like, gifted," he stated.

I laughed. "My hangovers are horrible. I never want to have another again," I insisted. I've only had one. That was all I needed, one lesson to teach me how much my body hates alcohol. It's a good thing I learn quickly, huh? Troy doesn't drink much, and when he does, he knows his limits. It's mainly beer and not in large quantities.

"You're drinking a little on prom night, it is practically a rite of passage," he replied. "It doesn't have to even get you a buzz, just a sip is enough for me to be pleased," he explained.

I shrugged. "Whatever, how much longer? I am hungry," I whined with a hand on my stomach as it growled.

"Pancakes are done, and the toast is too, and I am pretty sure the sausage is as well," he told me. I love how he says correct statements like that since we got together. He didn't say 'the sausage is good.' Small things like that make me happy. He cut one open quickly. "Yep, all done," he stated, turning off the burner. "Let's eat."

We ate on the floor of the living room at the coffee table with the TV on. _Charlie's Angels Full Throttle _was on TNT, so it was playing in the background. "At least when I am getting yelled at, I won't be hungry," I commented after I swallowed my last bite.

"That is your second late," he agreed while draping an arm around my shoulders. "Do you think your mom would ban us from seeing each other?" he wondered.

I let out a breath. "I don't think so. It would be too hypocritical for her. She knows all my older siblings have had sex and lost it before I did. She'll be upset I didn't tell her where we stand in our relationship and that I didn't tell her you popped my cherry. She'll talk about how she expected more from me and all that, but I don't think she'd go as far as banning me from seeing you," I told him.

"A simple no would have worked," he mentioned and took a sip of his drink.

I rolled my eyes. "I should really go face the music," I sighed. "The longer I wait, the more time she has to get pissed off," I said.

"Call me if you need me, okay?" he demanded as we went for the door. "I'll have my cell on me. I'm gonna be doing work on my car, so I'll be in the garage," he told me.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around him. "I won't hesitate to even text you, I promise," I responded. "I have the biggest butterflies in my stomach ever," I mumbled into his shoulder. "But, they're, like, evil butterflies."

"It'll all be over soon, Brie," Troy reassured me. "I love you more than anything," he said in my ear.

"I love you too, Troy, so much," I breathed into his neck. "I wish you could heal me for longer," I whispered.

He held me tighter. "I'll heal you as soon as you're done," he promised.

As we hugged, the door opened. Our friends filed in. "What happened?" Sharpay questioned.

We pulled away. "Nothing yet, I'm only going home now," I answered.

"Your brothers were furious when you left," Taylor informed us. "Your sister's came down after a few minutes. They yelled at them for ruining your night and making you leave. They yelled back and said you were too young to have sex," she said.

Chad nodded. "Belle told them that they had no right to think lowly of you when they were all man-whores, except Felix, but he was in the past. Serena said that Troy was your first, she knew it, and if they thought differently they were bigger asses than she thought," he added on.

"They totally had your back," Ryan finished.

"They did say they were going to tell your mom, though," Kelsi said. They all looked at her wrong. "What? I didn't want her to walk in there with false hope," she defended herself.

I gave her a small smile. "Thanks, Kels," I replied. "And, all of you for filling me in. I have to go," I reminded myself. I pressed me lips to Troy's and he greedily kissed me back for a moment.

"Maybe this is some pay back for past life, this happening. Karma can be a bitch," he muttered in a low voice. I shook my head at him. "What? You're the one who got me believing in reincarnation," he said.

I couldn't help but laugh a little and kiss him again. "Goodbye, Wildcat," I told him and managed to actually walk away. Well, he walked with me, but turned for the garage. "Wait!" I called out and ran back for him.

He met me halfway. "What?" he wondered, cupping my cheek.

"There is a fifty, fifty chance of how things could go in there. If it happens to go very badly and I come running back here, will you take me away?" I asked while looking into his eyes.

Troy seemed to understand. If things got horrible in there, I would not want to stick around and feel like shit. "Anywhere you wanna go," he replied. "My car is indisposed at the moment, but I still have Sharpay's keys," he said with a devilish smile. Yesterday, before the party, Troy took apart some part of his car to fix it, so right now he can't drive it.

I gave him another peck, and then went on my way to my house. It was frightening opening the door. The mood seemed somber inside. My uncles, aunts, and cousins were skittered all around they all seemed to be looking at me. It was like everyone knew. I'm sure Ana made sure everyone did know, including our grandparents. Thank God I didn't see them; I don't think I could look at any of them right now. My older brothers looked pissed at me still and my sister's gave me smiles of encouragements. Why isn't anyone talking? Are they banned from speaking to me?

I was about to go to my sister's and thank them when my mother emerged from the kitchen. She looked angry. "Kitchen. Now," she ordered and I knew she meant business. I didn't even hesitate before following her orders. I wasn't sure what to do when I entered. My father was no where to be seen, so I assumed he was at work. Do I sit? Stand? "Sit," she barked out from behind me. I jumped and sat the stool directly in front of me. I wasn't used to my mom being mean to me.

Now is my only chance. "Mami, if you would just let me explain-" I tried to get my plea out, but she shook her head.

"Stop," she commanded. I hate this! I hate her being so angry at me because of this. It's only sex and she knows me! "There is nothing to explain, Gabriella Carmen," she stated. Oh no, the full name! "You, my seventeen year old daughter, are having sex with your seventeen year old boyfriend. There is nothing I do not know," she insisted.

Yes, there is! "I love him, Mami," I squeaked.

"Do you seriously expect me to believe that, Gabriella?" she questioned.

"Yes!" I cried. "I do! I expect you believe me because I'm Gabriella and you know me because I am so much like you. Do you seriously think I would have sex with Troy unless I knew I loved him? Seriously loved him, not high school puppy love him," I said.

"Gabriella, you are in love with sex!" she told me. "I like Troy, but you are infatuated with that boy, that is it! You're only seventeen, you have your whole life in front of you and I am not about to let you mess it up because you like having sex," she stated.

I felt anger towards my mother now. "It's not infatuation!" I practically screamed. She looked shocked. "I love him, Mami, more than anything. I know I do, I feel it," I said. "Why is it so hard for you to believe? When will you finally believe we're falling in love, huh? Obviously it isn't twenty one yet seeing as you don't believe Serena is in love with Kris," I mentioned. "Twenty five good enough for you? Fine, then when I am twenty five I will stand right here and tell you what I am telling you now: I am in love with Troy."

"Don't you dare talk back to me, Gabriella," she threatened.

"I'm not trying to get you angrier, Mami, I really am not. Can't you just see? Can't you see how happy I am right now? Can't you see how more sure of myself I am? Can't you see how much I am growing into a woman? Most of that is because of Troy. It's because he tells me I am beautiful everyday, it's because he tells me I am perfect in my own way, it's because he tells me how important I am," I insisted. "Why are you so angry at me? I had sex, so what? I waited longer than your other children," I reminded her.

She let out a sarcastic laugh. "You think I didn't get angry at them when I found out about them? I did, I most definitely did. I gave them all a stern talking to, along with your father," she assured me.

"Is this what you call a stern talking to? They can have sex when they are sixteen and probably not truly in love, but I can't when I am completely in love and seventeen? And before you ask, trust me, we're safe," I told her before she could ask. I knew it would come up sooner or later.

"I expected more from you, Gabriella. You are so smart, I never thought-"

"Sometimes you make me resent that!" I interrupted her, half exploding as well. "Gabriella is smart. Gabriella is number one in her class. Gabriella is well-rounded. Gabriella can do no wrong!" I exclaimed. "Stop holding to a higher standard than them! It isn't fair to me," I said. "Do you know how much pressure that is on my shoulders, Mami?" I questioned. "I'm scared to get a B sometimes, because I think you'll get so angry at me. I do love school, I do, but I work so much harder because I am scared to disappoint you. All you and Papi tell your friends is my academic achievements," I reminded her.

Her face softened. "Mija, it is something to be proud of," she told me.

"It is, and I am proud of it. I am proud of my schoolwork, but there is more to me than school and you know that. I feel like I can't act like any regular teenager because you'll think lowly of me and I can't take that. I hate that you are disappointed in me right now," I admitted.

"Dammit, Gabriella is it so bad that I don't want you to end up like me?" she demanded to know. "You have such a bright future in front of you, I won't let you getting knocked up ruin that like it did for me," she confessed.

Okay, confused! "What do you mean, Mami?" I asked.

"I was pregnant with Belle on my wedding day," she explained. She was? I never did the math from my parent's anniversary to Belle's birthday. "I had to put all my dreams on hold and settle down and be a wife and a mother," she added.

I felt pain inside me. "Are you saying that you regret marrying Papi so young? Are you saying you regret us?" I questioned. "Because if you ask me you have a pretty damn good life."

"You take that back right now, Gabriella Montez," my mother ordered. "If I could go back and change one thing, I wouldn't. I love you and your siblings and I am in love with your father still to this day. I do love my life," she stated.

"Then what did Belle ruin, huh? What did we all ruin?" I wondered.

My mom looked very angry now. "I don't want you to grow up as fast as I had to!" she exclaimed loudly. "I want you go to your dream college and travel and experience life before you settle on anything," she told me. "I want more for you," she said.

"I'm not going to get pregnant, Mami," I assured her. "I want to go to Stanford and go to Europe and then come back here and get married. I know I love Troy and I want to be with him forever, but I'm not ready for forever and neither is he," I stated.

"You love having sex with Troy!" she yelled angrily. "You don't know what love is yet!"

I felt like crying, but I refused. "You don't know anything!" I exclaimed. "I love him so much it hurts, Mami. I can't get enough of him when he is around, all we do is laugh and have fun and I can tell him anything. When he's gone, it is like there is this monster gnawing at my insides, dying to see him. I can have the worst day and he knows exactly what to say to make me laugh. All he has to do is show up and that would make my day that much better. He makes me laugh so hard, but he can make me angrier than I ever have been before. You don't understand, Mami, Troy isn't like other boys my age. We're real, we're serious, and I wish you could see that. You know me, Mami, you _know_ me," I repeated. "We told each other we love each other before we had sex and you should now more than anyone that I wouldn't have sex unless I was ready and in love," I finished.

"Gabriella, I-" I shook my head.

"No, Mami, you should believe me. You should believe me because I am the 'good one' and the 'easy one' and because I'm more like you than any one else. You should trust me like you always have," I whispered before brushing past her and leaving. Everyone was quiet in the house and I ignored my sister's calls and ran outside.

I found Troy in his garage, his head in the hood of his car. "Troy," I shouted as I crossed the street.

He turned and saw my face. He closed the hood and was already on his way to Sharpay and Ryan's SUV. Damn, I love him so much that he just knows I need to get away. "Where to?" he questioned, starting the car.

"Anywhere but here," I have a simple answer as I buckled my seatbelt.

He didn't say anything before pulling away from the curb and we were on our way. He took me to the olden wooden playground across town. When I was a kid, this was the best place to be. It looks like a mini palace, but it's wooden. They just built a new playground down the way so this place is always deserted. It's a nice place to go to be alone.

"You ever gonna say anything?" Troy questioned after a while of silence. "You've barely said five words since we left," he said. "What happened?"

I let out a shaky breath. "Sorry, I just- I'm so angry and sad and everything," I tried to explain. "My mom was pissed at me. She said, like I knew she would, that I am in love with sex, not you, and what we have is infatuation. I tried to tell her, but I don't think it got through. It's so hard to explain how much you love someone, you know?" I asked.

Troy laced our hands together. "I know," he replied.

"She told me she expects more from me and I blew up at her, telling her it wasn't fair she set me to a higher standard than my siblings. Then, she told me she didn't want me to end up like her, knocked up on her wedding day," I went on.

"I didn't know your mom was pregnant with Isabelle when your parents got married," he commented.

I nodded. "Me neither. Maybe because I am so much like her she is worried I'll end up like her?" I guessed. "Anyways, she went on about how she wants me to experience life before settling down and I said we would. I'm not ready to get married or have kids. I'm not the type of girl who would want a baby in high school. I want kids, but not now," I carried on. "It was just bad," I finished.

"At least you talked to her about how you feel about her wanting more from you, you know?" he responded. I nodded. "And, about us. Give her some time to cool off, maybe she'll think more clearly in a few hours," he thought on the bright side.

I leaned against him. "I hope so," I mumbled. "I didn't even get to talk to my brothers or sisters," I added.

"I think your brothers need some time to calm down too," he stated.

I let out a laugh. "You're just scared they'll chop your dick off," I teased.

"Um, yes," he admitted.

I wrapped my arms around his torso. "Don't worry, baby, I would never let them do that to my Booboo," I cooed teasingly.

"Is that my dicks name now?" he questioned, making me laugh. "Because if it is, I am strongly against it," he insisted. "Little Troy needs a more manly name," he said.

I held back another laugh. "Mini Troy? Is that manly enough for you?" I questioned.

"No," he answered honestly. "We need names like Balthazar or Hulk-

"Hulk?" I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry, but having Hulk inside me would not be pleasurable, that would be painful," I informed him

He laughed too. "Alright, how about Superman?" he wondered.

"No," I said. "There is only one Superman and no matter what gifts you have, we're not naming it Superman," I said in a serious voice, then began to think about it. "Twinkie!" I exclaimed before laughing.

"What? No!" Troy denied me.

I sat up. "Come on! It's white and big and white stuff comes out," I explained.

Troy laughed at me. "Then what is Chad's? A Little Debbie?" he questioned.

At that I laughed more. I love how we talk about the stupidest stuff like this. It felt so good to laugh and get my mind off what is going on. "Sure. So, now when I want to have sex I can just tell you I want a Twinkie," I told him.

He tried to stop his laughter. "Alright, for now we'll name it that, but in the future I am changing it," he compromised.

"Troy," I said a moment later.

"Hm?" he wondered and pushed my hair behind my ear.

I smiled. "I want a Twinkie," I admitted.

"You do, do yeah?" he questioned with a grin.

I nodded. "But first, you gotta catch me," I replied and was up and running faster than I knew I could. I jumped off the wooden palace and ran through the abandoned playground.

"You want Twinkies so I have to catch you?" Troy hollered from behind me, but I could tell he was running for me.

I laughed. "Yep!" I shouted. I was about to duck underneath the palace to try and lose him, but arms secured themselves around my waist and we went tumbling to the ground.

Troy trapped me easily. "You see this why I run in the mornings, so I can catch my girl," he informed me.

I wiggled my arm out from underneath his grip. I grabbed a hold of his shirt. "You didn't run this morning," I reminded him before pulling him down to kiss me. He pressed his lips against mine and my eyes fluttered closed. While his guard was down, I rolled us over. "There," I said happily and stopped kissing him. I wanted to get on top.

"You're an evil girl, Brie Montez," Troy mentioned in a sigh. I still love that he calls me Brie, he hardly calls me Gabriella. He is the only one who is allowed to call me Brie.

"Oh, please, you know you love it when I am on top," I replied.

One of his hands slipped underneath my shirt to feel my skin and I already felt him getting hard below me. "When you can handle it," he said. I have him a hard look. "Come on, admit it, sometimes it's just a little too much for you," he urged.

"I'll admit that when I am on top you go manly and flip us over and finish the job," I insisted. "You're talented, lover, but you're not too much for me," I assured him.

He sat up and pulled my chest to his. "You're too much for me sometimes," he murmured.

I smiled. "Hm, really?" I whispered.

He nodded and pushed my hips down to feel his erection. "Mm-hm," he muttered a response. "See how easy it is for you to turn me on?" he half-whined in my ear.

I giggled. "I'm not even doing anything," I reminded him.

"Yes, you are," he insisted. "You're here, on top of me, and so close, and I keep thinking about you. That is all I need," he stated. His lips moved over mine quickly.

My arms wound around his neck and held him close to me. "Alright, Twinkie Man, we should get to the car," I suggested with a grin and he instantly caught my drift. "Troy," I repeated more than forty five minutes later.

"No," he denied without moving.

"Troy," I said one more time.

He groaned. "Brie, no one is here!" he exclaimed while opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around. "Once again, Gabriella, I do not see anyone. Stop freaking out," he told me before settling down against Sharpay and Ryan's folded down SUV seat. It's quite comfortable, actually.

"Excuse me for being worried," I huffed and continued to play with my necklace. I haven't taken off Troy's necklace yet, and I don't think I ever will. I love it and if he is going to suffer for giving it to me, I am going to wear it proudly. I got me a fearless boy.

"We're under a blanket, baby, stop worrying," he told me.

I let out a long breath and tried it. Yeah, not working. I do have a bra one because I wouldn't let him take it off due to our circumstances (being inside a car where anyone could come upon us) so not one would see that if they did happen to look in here. Still, like Troy said, no one is around. I would look myself if he wasn't half on top of me. After a few minutes, I began fidgeting and wanted to ask him to look around again, but I knew he would get annoyed. "Troy-"

I was stopped by him kissing me. I was surprised but moved my lips with his. "Stop worrying," he commanded in a low voice.

"I'm a worrier, I can't," I replied sternly.

"Then, I am going to make you relax," he threatened and kissed me again. His tongue immediately entered my mouth to play with my own and I moaned lightly. After we pulled away, he kissed down my jaw line to my neck, and then sucked on my sensitive spot. I gasped and grabbed onto a clump of his hair.

Too soon, he stopped, but went on to kiss down my body. He purposely avoided paying any major attention to my breasts, and only touched them softly as he went down. The light touches only got me going even more. He disappeared underneath the blanket while kissing down my stomach softly. It was like torture. I instinctively opened my legs, knowing what was going to be happening, but he avoided that too. Instead, he kissed down my leg, all the way from the top of my thigh to my toes. He did this on both legs and I started to fidget because of the thump in between my legs. That was when his hands locked on my hips, holding me still.

Damn him. Can't he just be nice about it- oh! That was when he blew on my opening, then sucked my sensitive bundle of nerves into his mouth. I gasped while my eyes closed. I love him. His tongue expertly licked and swirled and lapped up my juices, maybe we should call him Superman. And, not just Twinkie, all of him. I bit my lip to hold back a moan when he bit on my clit. Sweat enveloped my body like it did not twenty minutes ago when we were making love. My climax grew as he nipped at my clit more, only know with his tongue. It was only a minute or two more before my body shook and my back arched as it always does and I cried out as I came. I'm pretty sure my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

When I opened my eyes, I found that Troy was putting his jeans on. "Hey!" I exclaimed, sitting up.

"What?" he asked, dangling my underwear in front of me.

I snatched it and put it on underneath the blanket. "What if I wasn't done?" I questioned.

"I didn't do a good enough job or something?" he wondered. "Because, babe, that has never happened to me before," he insisted.

I rolled my eyes and swung myself around him so I was practically straddling him in my bra and underwear. "No, what if I wasn't done with you?" I corrected.

He kissed me lightly before bunching my shirt up in his hands. "Arms up," he said and I did as he asked. He put my shirt on me. "I'm fine; I wasn't the one who needed to relax. I accomplished my mission," he told me and shrugged on his own shirt.

"Whatever you say, Superman," I sighed and got off of him to put my jeans on. "I don't want to go home yet," I mumbled once we were both dressed.

"Who said we were?" he questioned, already fixing Sharpay's seat. I folded the blanket. "Come on," he said, opening the backdoor and slid out. We rolled down the windows to air it out (my idea, mostly because of my worries), then sat on the front of the car, leaning back against the windshield.

We talked about everything and nothing at the same time. "My grandpa was disappointed, but it was my dad's choice," he was telling me.

"So, every single male Bolton before you except your dad was a firefighter?" I questioned.

My eyes were closed as the sun warmed my skin. "Yep. My dad is a gym teacher and no one knows why," he insisted. "He always just said he didn't want to be a firefighter and he loved sports and wanted to help kids," he went on. "If you ask me, he doesn't help kids, he is their worse nightmare," he said. "I never had him for gym because he wasn't allowed to be my teacher, but he was an ass. He loved making everyone run the track," he added.

"I hate the track," I sighed. "I used to say I forgot my clothes and just miss the points," I said.

"I love running. It helps me think and is refreshing," he replied.

If my eyes were open, I would have rolled them. "Exactly when are you going to make me run with you?" I wondered, and then opened my eyes.

"I'm gonna surprise you," he answered. I saw that he was up on his side and staring at me. "What?" he asked when I gave him a confused look.

I shrugged a little. "I dunno, how long have you been staring at me?" I questioned.

"About ten minutes now," he responded honestly. "Since we met, your skin has gotten browner because of spring and you have this Mexican glow," he informed me.

"You're staring at me because of my skin?" I laughed.

He shook his head. "No, I'm staring at you because it's just about my favorite thing to do," he corrected me while linking our hands together.

"You're cute, you know that?" I told him and pecked him on the lips.

"Of course I do," he replied. I laughed some more. At times like this, I can forget everything like what happened last night and this afternoon. He can make me forget everything and just be with him. "I don't know how I was ever attracted to blonds before," he commented. "And, honestly, white girls," he added.

I smiled. "I turned you into Latina-lover," I joked.

"Apparently," he agreed. "There is just something about you, in general," he insisted.

I kissed him again while playing with his hand. "Your hands are so much bigger than mine," I mentioned off topic. I held them up and flattened them against each other. His lips brushed against my temple. "Do you want to be a firefighter?" I wondered.

"I don't know," he answered. "My mom said if I want to be, she'd understand, but she wants me to go to college first," he explained. "I'll probably look into it if I don't know what I want to be by our senior year of college. It is in my blood," he said.

I nodded and scooted closer to him. "I don't think our karma is too bad, lover, because even with all this stuff with my family, I still have you," I reminded him. "All I need is you and you make everything better," I said.

"You make everything better too," he agreed. We were quiet for a few minutes. "As much as I hate to say this, Brie, I think we should get back," he spoke up. "I don't want your mom to sit around and stew, you know?"

I let out a puff of air. "In a few minutes," I compromised. He agreed silently, I just knew it. "Troy, when you think of me, do you think of me as Gabriella or Brie?" I wondered off topic once again.

I looked up at him. He gazed down at me. "I think of you," he responded. "I think of how smart and beautiful you are, not to mention sarcastic, fun, interesting, exciting and everything else I love about you," he explained. "Why?"

"I dunno. Earlier you called me Brie Montez, it got me to thinking," I breathed. "We really should go, huh?" I mumbled.

Troy nodded. He slid off the hood and held his arms out for me. He helped me off and we got into the car. I sat Indian style in my seat and put the strap to the seatbelt behind me. "I can't wait until all this shit is over," he mentioned as he pulled out of the playground.

"Same here," I muttered. "I've had too much stress lately with finals and all of this," I told him.

"We'll work it out," he promised and slowed down to stop at a red light. He reached over into my lap and linked our hands together. "I love you, and your mom will see that eventually," he said as he turned my head to me.

I was about to tell him I loved him too when a look of horror crossed his face. Before I could even ask what was wrong another car plowed into my side of the car without even slowing down.

* * *

**Car accident! Gasp. **

**Personally, I kind of love this chapter :)**

**REVIEW!  
I didn't get many for the last chapter. It made me sad.  
REVIEW!**

**- Kayleigh**


	18. Burning Years

****

**Wow! Thank you for the reviews! I wish that many would come in for every chapter! You are all what keep this story going!**

**For all of those who commented about the sex scene: You have to understand that if I am not in the mood to write a sex scene, I will not do it because I don't want to write a bad one. I am still new at those. And, I thought of adding the whole sex scene in there last night, but decided against it because I was adding the little part on the end. There will be more in the future, but not every single chapter, and as I go on, they should get better.**

**Andi: I can't change that because it is mentioned in the sequel and even if I do rewrite the sequel, I want this to stay the same. Plus, I still might not rewrite the sequel. You never know.**

**Please review!**

**I have a lot coming at you with this storyline!**

* * *

I think that nothing can fly with this broken wing.  
There's so much to hold on to now.  
Nothing can fly with this broken wing,  
so here's a gift, in this feather.  
Nothing can fly with this broken wing,  
so here's a gift, in this feather

Burning Years, by Story of the Year  
(I was listening to it as I ended the chapte and somehow I feel as though some of the lyrics relate)

* * *

Everything happened in a blur. I felt the impact on my body and screamed out loud while me and Troy's hands detached from each other. Glass flew everywhere and I tried to block my head from getting hit. In the process of the car flipping, I felt my wrist slam against something so roughly a shooting pain went up through my arm and I cried out again. I don't think I stopped screaming. I could hear Troy yelling as well, but wouldn't make out the words. I wanted to stop screaming, I want to ask Troy if he was okay, but I couldn't find the strength.

The car flipped into the other lane and was on its side. Troy was against the ground and I didn't even know when I started crying, but I was. It was all so confusing, what exactly was happening. Everything hurt and it seemed so surreal. Right when everything seemed to slow down, there was another crash and the SUV began spinning before eventually falling so we were upside down. The other crash shook me violently and more pain made itself known within my body. I tried to look at Troy; I hadn't heard him say anything since the second crash. Even before, when I heard him yelling, at least I knew he was conscious, at least I knew he was alive.

No. He's fine; he's just hurt, and right next to me.

As I tried to look at him, I slipped from my seatbelt and landed front first on the car roof. I felt a horrible pain in my torso and I couldn't stop myself from letting out a scream so loud I didn't know I had it in me. The pain was too much and I saw specs in my vision before everything went black. Although, the last thing I thought of was Troy.

Was he okay?

Me entire body was throbbing with pain. That was all I could feel, practically all I could think about. I had never felt so much pain. My body rolled until I was on my back, but I wasn't the one doing the moving. My stomach felt wet and when I was flipped over as gently as possible, I cried out in pain anyways.

"Sweetie, what is your name?" I heard a lady ask me while feeling my neck and I felt something be touched on my torso. It hurt.

Tears were coming from the corner of my eyes. "T-Troy," I whimpered while opening my eyes for the first time.

"Your name is Troy?' she wondered as I was pulled from the car.

I shook my head. "M-My bo-boyfriend," I squeaked and lifted my good arm to feel my stomach. Another hand wouldn't let me. "It hu-hurts, everything hurts," I sniffled.

"Your boyfriend is being taken care of, what is your name? How old are you?" she continued to question me.

I was on some type of ambulance bed now, being wheeled across the street. "Is he a-alive?" I stuttered out, ignoring her.

"He's fine, hunny, now tell me your name," she demanded once more.

I didn't know if she was lying. Couldn't I just see him? I didn't even know what was wrong with me. I lifted my hand again and before someone could top me, I felt my wet stomach, and then looked at my hand. It was all red. Oh, God. That was mine, my blood. "Gab-Gabriella Montez," I told her quickly. I was moved into an ambulance. "I'm seven...teen. Where's Troy?" I asked her.

"With someone else. Okay, Gabriella Montez, I am going to give you something so you won't feel any more pain, alright?" she told me. "You're gonna to go to sleep now," she added and I felt a prick in my arm. "You're going to be fine," was the last thing I heard before everything went black once again.

The next thing I knew, I was warm. I was enveloped in a bright, white light and floating. Oh, geez, isn't this what happens in the movies or those ghost shows on TV? Is this a dream? If it is, I gotta give my self points for originality.

"Hello?" I called out, but only heard my echo.

"She's flat-lined!" I heard a male exclaim.

Me? I looked down. I saw my body. There was some type of tube in my mouth and I looked like crap. I was too white and I was covered with a blue sheet or something. I was on a table with people hovering over me. I could see something red on my right side, below my breast. Was it the inside of me? Ewe. What was wrong with me? Is that where I was bleeding from before?

Before! Where was Troy? Is he okay? Is he in surgery too? He has to be okay, he has to.

I began floating up more. I fought against it. If this is what happens in the movies and is real, then I am floating up towards Heaven and I ain't ready for that to happen. I have too much to live for.

I have Troy, and my dreams, and college, and kids, and Troy. I can't leave him behind. The guilt of our car accident would kill him, I know it. He can't live without me; this can't be the way we end. This isn't the way we're supposed to end. We never talked about it, but we're supposed to get through college together, and have babies that look like him and me and have his eyes and my hair and are so sweet like him but smart like me. We're supposed to get married and our moms are supposed to cry, hell I am going to cry. We're supposed to die when we're old and wrinkly with gray hair, but unbelievably happy and satisfied with our lives.

Just as I thought my attempt to fight was futile, I fell with a thud and everything was black again, just like I wanted.

When I came to consciousness, I couldn't feel much other than weights on my arms. They were different, so they couldn't the same thing. My left was lighter than my right and the right weight was softer. I tried to move both arms and that was when the right weight disappeared.

"Mija, bebe?" my mother's voice questioned, sounding so vulnerable it made my heart wrench.

I opened my eyes, and then quickly closed them because of the bright light shining down on me. "Bright," I coughed.

There was a flick and it was gone. "Gabriella, sweet pea, open your eyes again," Mami pleaded.

I did as she asked and saw her face. Her eyes were red, she looked so sad and guilty and worn down. "Mami," I whispered. I blinked a few times.

She instantly hugged me so tightly, but I didn't mind one bit. "Oh, Gabi," she began to cry.

"Mami, don't cry," I pleaded softly into her ear, wrapping my arm around her back. Something was still heavy on my left arm, but I couldn't see what it was. I couldn't stand to hear or see my mom cry. "I'm right here, Mami," I whispered, and then she pulled away. It was then that I saw my left arm. I had a red cast on my wrist and hand. Seriously, who chose that color? "What happened?" I questioned.

My mom wiped her eyes. "You were in a car accident. A drunk driver jumped the divider and slammed right into you. You broke your wrist. You punctured your right lung on a piece of glass when you fell out of your seat. You needed surgery, but everything went well," she told me. "You'll be in here until tomorrow and then you'll need pain medication because of the accident," she added.

Troy! "Where is Troy? He's okay, right? Is he here too? Where is he?" I rattled off questions and quickly became frantic.

"Calm down, mija, he is fine," she assured me. I visibly relaxed. Thank God. "He's not here, they let him go home. He hit his head pretty bad, but he's alright. He has a mild concussion and a bandage over his eye. It broke open on some glass, but he didn't even need stitches," she went on.

I nodded. "He's fine though, right? He didn't need anything else?" I demanded to know.

"I think you are worse than his mom, sweetie. When she found out she ordered he get every test possible to ensure he was alright. She's moving here this weekend coming up now," she told me. "Yes, he is just fine," she stated.

"Does he know I am okay?" I asked.

"When visiting hours were over, you were getting out of surgery. We told him everything went well, but he had to go home anyways," she told me. "I told him he could come back in the morning," she finished.

I let out a breath. "Can you call him for me?" I questioned. She gave me a look. "Mami, please. I know him, I know he is sitting up worrying about me right now and I need him to know I'm alright. I need him to know I am awake and no matter what I'll be here in the morning so he can see me," I said. "Please."

My mom picked up the phone and dialed Chad's house number. "Miranda, hi," she greeted Chad's mom. "Yes, it's about Gabriella. No, no, everything is fine. She woke up. She asked me to call you guys so you can tell Troy she's fine," she told her. "She said he would be awake," she sighed.

"Let me talk to him," I spoke up.

She let out a breath. "She wants to talk to him. Mm-hm, okay," she said before holding the phone to my ear.

_"Brie?" _Troy's voice was wary though the phone line.

I smiled a little. "Hey," I greeted, my own voice cracking a little.

_"You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice," _he choked out.

"Back at you," I replied honestly. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

_"You don't have to worry about me. You're the one who had surgery earlier,"_ he reminded me. _"I was so worried about you," _he admitted.

I nodded. "I know. But, like you, I'm fine," I assured him.

_"I love you so much, Gabriella,"_ he stated. _"Like, you don't even know,"_ he said.

I cleared my throat. I need a drink, I think. "Yes, I do. I love you too," I replied, not caring that my mom is right there and doesn't believe me. I knew if we stayed on the phone much longer, it might anger her. All Troy needed to know was that I was okay. "I have to go, but you'll be here in the morning, right?" I asked.

_"As soon as they let me in," _he promised. _"I love you,"_ he repeated.

I smiled. "I love you too, but we can't play the junior high game all night, even though I kind of want to," I said. "So, I have to go, but I'll see you in the morning," I reminded him.

_"I can't wait," _was the last thing I heard before my mom hung up the phone.

"Thank you, Mami," I whispered. "I know you don't believe us, but I needed him to know I was okay," I insisted.

My mom pulled the chair next to my bed closer to me. "Honestly, earlier today I did not believe you," she agreed. "But, when we were in the waiting room and seeing Troy as such a wreck, I can't not believe you now," she informed me.

I was shocked. "You believe us?" I questioned.

"He was a mess, mija. No one could calm him down; no one could say anything to him to make him feel better. I have never seen someone so broken up," she admitted. "That boy has got to be in love with you," she said.

I smiled. "He is, huh?" I murmured. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I knew you wouldn't-"

"Mija, don't worry about it. I didn't exactly make it the most inviting thing to tell me. I just didn't want my babies to be crushed when a high school romance didn't work out, but I should have tried to be excepting of you," she told me. "Of all of you. You were right; I was being unfair to Serena about Kris and you about your schoolwork. I shouldn't put so much pressure on you, but I know what you are capable of when you are pushed. I'm sorry for pushing too hard," she apologized.

"It's okay," I whispered. I was just happy she believed me.

My mom was quiet for a moment. "I have never been as scared as I was when I got the phone call that my baby girl was in a car accident," she confessed, her eyes watering again.

"Mami, please don't cry," I pleaded.

I could tell she tried to stop herself. "You can't scare me again, okay?" she stated, holding my hand.

"I won't," I promised. We were both silent for another moment. "Mami, what happened to the guy who hit us?" I wondered.

She let out a shaky breath. "He was dead on arrival," she answered honestly. Oh. I swallowed visibly. "Mija, there is something I have to tell you," she added on. "During the surgery, you flat-lined. Technically, they lost you. It was only for twenty one seconds, they got you back," she told me.

That is what that bright light was! I almost forgot about it. "O-Okay," I mumbled.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she wondered.

I shook my head. "Not really," I muttered. I need to think about it first, or as Troy would say, analyze it. "I'm here, that is what is important," I stated the truth. I'm alive, like I wanted; it was what I fought so hard for.

"Exactly," she agreed whole-heartedly. "I'm going to call a nurse in here to check over you then I want you to get some sleep, okay? Your body needs it," she told me in her motherly tone so I knew sleeping is what I was going to have to do. I can't wait for morning so I can see Troy.

It took a while to go back to sleep because of the annoying beep of my heart on some machine. Plus, I thought of what my mom told me. I flat-lined during surgery, I could be dead right now. Was my little dream real? That bright light, my fight to stay on Earth. Was that real or was it some subconscious thing? I mean, I was happy and felt lucky to be alive, but I had so many questions. What if I hadn't fought against it? Would I be dead now? Again, was it even real? If I had just sat there, confused, would the same thing have happened? Would I have still fallen back to Earth? Once again, was it real?

Finally, when I fell asleep, I had a dream of the dream I had during surgery. I fell with the thud and woke with a start. Good thing no one was in my room, not even my mom. She was talking to my doctor. Then, I had to eat gross hospital food before taking pain medication. It has, like, no flavor and I am a girl who appreciates food. I can't live like this for too long. By the time visiting hours began, I was antsy and bored out of my mind. The TV in my room is fuzzy and gets, like, four channels. ESPN and other news channels. I think one is a porn channel, ewe.

Once the door opened three people came in. My father, Belle, and Troy were here and I couldn't help but smile. "Oh, thank God, hospitals are so not for me," I breathed with relief. My sister and father laughed, but Troy barely cracked a smile. He sounded fine, or as fine as he could be on the phone last night, so I hoped he would be okay today. His 'fine' last night could be because he was so happy to hear from me.

"Bebe, I am so glad you are okay," my dad said as he hugged me. "I wanted to be here when you woke up but your mother and I agreed I should go home and hold down the fort," he explained.

Belle nodded and hugged me as well. "Everyone was so worried about you," she told me.

"I wish you all weren't. I'm a fighter," I insisted and smiled at her.

Troy was last and that was when I could look him over. His eyes were pink and there were gray/blue bags underneath them and he looked whiter than usual and tired. His hair was damp, so I guessed he took a shower. I saw the bandage my mom was telling me about, it was a thin small patch over his eye right above his eyebrow. He walked slower than usual too, probably due to the same pain I felt before taking my meds. I hugged him tighter and for longer than anyone else. He smelled the same, at least.

"I think I need to talk to a nurse about... something," my mom spoke up, breaking me and Troy's hug. "Carlos, Isabelle, you should come," she urged and they quickly left so we could talk alone. I silently thanked my mother.

"I missed you," were the first words I said to him. "I've been so bored, it's hard to sleep here and everything," I added.

He played with my fingers, the ones that weren't in a cast, obviously. My mom told me she picked the color, by the way. She said at Lava Springs since my uniform was red she wanted it to match. She called Lava Springs today and told Mr. Fulton what happened. I still want to work there and Sharpay won't let them not let me work there. So, I am now the pool maid and water aerobics instructor. I usually am part of the time, but I am more full time until my cast comes off. At least I have a job and will still be around Troy and our friends.

"If it helps, I didn't sleep either," he responded. His voice was hoarse. "My mom called Aunt Miranda practically every hour to make sure I was okay and wouldn't rely on me saying so. I haven't heard from my dad yet," he said. I could tell his dad not calling hurt.

"I'm sure he will call," I commented, trying to be upbeat.

He shook his head. "I don't wanna talk about me. You're okay, for real?" he wondered.

"Yes," I assured him. "I'm on pain medicine; they're checking my stitches every few hours to make sure nothing is getting infected or something. They don't even really hurt, they're just puffy. I already hate my cast," I rambled on. "I've been worrying about you during it all," I added.

"Don't worry about me. The only thing wrong with me is this bandage I need to replace every morning," he insisted.

I squeezed his hand. "You didn't sleep," I reminded him.

"I wasn't allowed to sleep for a while. Concussion," he said. Oh, yeah. "I hit my head off the steering wheel when the second car hit us. I was knocked out," he informed me. That was why I didn't hear him then. "I didn't wake up until the ambulance guy got me out of my seatbelt. I saw you..." he trailed off and closed his eyes while shaking his head.

"What?" I questioned, pressing him for the answer.

He looked into my eyes and let out a breath. "I saw you, face down on the roof the car. You weren't moving and there was blood," he couldn't finish. "I've never been so scared in my life. I didn't even care about me, I didn't know if you were okay or-" he choked on the sentence.

"Hey, I'm alright," I assured him. I ran my cast-free hand through his hair. "I have a common blood type. I'm O negative. I didn't know that until today," I mentioned.

Troy let out what sounded like a chuckle. "I'm O positive," he admitted.

"Look at that, opposites do attract," I joked. He nodded while a smile pulled on his lips. "Wanna see my stitches?" I questioned.

He shook his head. "Not really," he answered honestly.

I pulled on his hand gently. "Hey, Troy, I'm fine," I reminded him.

"You're in a hospital bed, Brie. You have a cast and stitches and tubes coming out of you," he told me. "That is hardly fine. Do you have any idea how much I wish I let you drive yesterday?" he asked in a low voice.

"Hey," I said in a stern voice to show him I meant business. "Don't wish that, please," I ordered. "I'm fine, you're fine, and we're fine. We made it through. I'm going home tomorrow, everything will go back to normal," I assured him.

He shook his head. "You don't understand, Gabriella, I can never forget this. I can't forget the image of you I have in my head in that car with your blood everywhere," he replied. "I could have lost you, part of me felt like I was while you were in surgery. It was only for a few minutes, but I just felt like something went so wrong, but when the doctors didn't come out to say anything, I felt a little better. I can't explain it, it was just horrible and I," he stopped. Was that while I was floating in that light or a coincidence? I hate being confused. "I can't be without you," he stated while his voice broke.

"You won't be," I promised. "And, I won't forget it either. I'll always remember waking up and not seeing you in the car with me. I'll always remember wondering if you were dead and I hated that feeling. When the EMT I had asked me my name, all I could ask her about was you. I was in pain, I knew I was loosing blood, I knew something with stuck inside me, but I didn't care. I wanted you. I just wanted to see you. It was, like, four times before I told her my name," I went on.

We were both quiet for a moment. Finally, he leaned forward and rested his forehead lightly on mine. "I can't lose you, Brie, ever," he murmured in small voice. "I knew before I loved you so much, but when I felt like you were dying," he stopped. "I had never felt so scared or broken. I can't be without you. Promise you'll never leave me," he said.

I kissed him on the lips gently. It was only a peck, but we both lingered for longer than usual. "I promise," I whispered. "I don't want to be without you either, Troy," I reminded him.

Before he could reply, my sister came back into the room. "Alright, you two can be adorable and make out later," she insisted, making me chuckle. "I brought supplies Mami is not allowed to know about," she informed me. "A portable DVD player. It's mine, but I am giving it to you, little sister, because I love you," she went on. "And, a whole bunch of DVDs. Troy helped me pick them. He insisted on Star Wars and The Notebook, but I agreed with that one. There are more, look through them whenever. Anyways, at the bottom of the bag there is food." I knew the food was what my mom wouldn't approve of. She would say that I should eat what the hospital provides.

"Why didn't you start with that, bring it here!" I squealed happily.

"Sh!" Belle scolded. "Mami can't know, you know that. Anyways, I also brought you some clothes and a hair brush and all that girlie stuff," she said. "I have got to say, little sister, you have many lacy things in your underwear drawer," she commented. Troy even smiled at that. "I approve," she stated.

Well, as long as Belle approves... The rest of the day was boring and interesting at the same time. I wasn't allowed to change, I wasn't allowed to be disconnected from the beep machine, the only thing I could do was go to the bathroom and sit in my bed. But, a bunch of people came by to visit me. My family, my friends, and Troy never left my side, so I was happy about that. After our deep conversation, he seemed to loosen up, which made me even happier. The only time he did leave was when my older brothers came in. Everyone cleared the room, though, not just him.

They all looked rugged, like they hadn't showered or shaved, except I knew they at least showered because they didn't smell bad. Trust me, when they don't shower, everyone knows. They're too physically active to not shower. It was like they dressed together too, in old Nike tees and basketball shorts.

"Is anyone gonna say anything because I am sick of listening to the beepy machine," I whined.

"We're sorry for overreacting at the party," Lucas spoke up.

Marcus nodded. "We know that Troy is the only guy you've ever, uh, been with. We were wrong to assume other wise," he admitted.

"We don't like that you are in a, er, an adult relationship," Felix went on. "But, we can't change it. You're becoming a woman and rather than stop you, we should help you," he stated.

"Serena got to you guys, huh?" I questioned. I knew they would apologize because of the car accident, but they sounded so not them.

They all nodded. "She scolded us all night," Marcus confessed.

"We needed it," Lucas agreed. "We're too protective of you, we always have been, but we don't want it to make you hate us in the end," he said.

"Plus, she reminded us that you grew up with us," Felix said. "You know how to fight and defend yourself and you're smart. You won't pull a stupid 'I want a baby in high school' or anything like that," he explained. "We're sorry," he apologized.

"The car accident scared the hell out of us, little sister," Lucas stated.

"Troy was seriously freaking out. He wouldn't talk to anyone or calm down, we almost had to carry him out of here when they told us to leave," Felix told me.

Marcus wrung his hands together. "Any guy who acts like that for our sister is worthy," he insisted.

"Thanks," I replied with a smile. "Apology accepted," I told them. They all came at me and hugged me at once. I laughed. "You aren't going to hurt him are you?" I questioned.

They pulled away. "Eh, not right now. Maybe in a month or two we'll sneak attack him," Felix answered. "Don't worry," he added. "Nothing physical, we promise, just verbal," he said.

I laughed a little. "Alright, but wait the month or two," I agreed. I knew my brothers felt better after we talked, and honestly, I did too. I don't like fighting with them even if I am good at it. When visiting hours were almost here I got to be with Troy alone for the second time all day. Everyone was in and out all day, I think the nurses hate us. Unsurprisingly, the only person who didn't visit me was Ana, although I heard through the grapevine that is my sister's that she came, she just didn't come to my hospital room. Cough-bitch-cough.

"You look tired," Troy commented as he sat down on the chair next to my bed.

I nodded. "I am. I didn't get much sleep last night. That damn beeping is something I'll be glad to be rid of," I stated. I finally was able to change once people started to leave and permanently stay away. Of course, someone had to help me. I do have a bad hand, stitches, and I am stiff. Serena and Belle did the honors. I changed into a pair of black sweatpants and one of Troy's white Wildcat t-shirts. It smells like him. My hair was up in a sloppy bun as well.

"One more day," he reminded me, holding onto my fingers. "I can't wait until you're out of here so we can start to get through this and put it behind us," he breathed.

"I'm ready to start now," I stated. I've been thinking about telling Troy about me flat-lining, but I didn't know when or how. I wasn't even done thinking about it. "Did they tell you about the guy who hit us?" I questioned.

He nodded. "Edward Darin, yes," he answered, his eyes dark.

"I didn't know his name," I mumbled.

"I had to talk to he cops about him," he informed me. I gave him a questionable gaze. "They just came to tell us the story, basically. I didn't do anything wrong. They told us how he was a drunk driver and that was dead on arrival and everything," he explained.

I ran my fingers down his face. "My mom told me that," I said. "But, you didn't do anything wrong, so I don't want you to blame yourself," I insisted.

"The only thing I would change, other than getting in no accident at all, is letting you drive. It's the only thing I could have changed," he told me. "I wouldn't change helping you get out of there, I know you needed that, but I would do anything to change places with you," he confessed.

I grabbed onto some of his hair. "I know nothing I can say will make you change your mind, but I'd rather me be here than you," I admitted. "I love knowing you're okay," I said. I reached up to touch the necklace Troy gave me, but it wasn't there. "Oh, no! Troy, I think I lost your- what if it broke off in the accident?" I questioned, worried. I can't believe this!

He stood up and fished through his pocket. "It was still on you when they brought you in, but they had to take it off for surgery. When they gave your mom your things yesterday she gave it to me. She said I should keep it until you woke up," he told me and produced my necklace.

"Well, I want it back now," I said softly. I leaned forward so he could clip it on. "And, I want you to be the first to sign my cast," I informed him and grabbed the Sharpe off my bed tray.

Troy chuckled and sat on my bed with me. "You told Alex today you were too old to have people sign your cast, remember?" he reminded me. "He was begging you," he said.

"I know, I'll let him do it tomorrow. I only said that because I wanted you to be first," I admitted. "Now, go on," I urged, hanging him the marker. He finished fast and I looked at it. "That's it?'Troy Bolton'? No I love you, no nothing?" I asked.

"You already know everything I feel, I don't gotta say it on a cast you hate and will get rid of in six weeks," he stated.

I rolled my eyes. "If you feel that way, then you should have signed it 'Booboo'!" I whined. I took the marker from him and wrote 'Booboo' underneath his name with a heart. "Now it's perfect," I finished, satisfied. Troy laughed at me. "There, I haven't seen you really laugh all day," I mentioned.

He leaned forward and kissed me. "You feeling okay?" he wondered.

"Ugh, I wish people would stop asking me that!" I exclaimed. "I'm absolutely fine. I'm in a hospital, I doubt they wouldn't take good care of me," I reminded him.

"Hey, I'm not people, I'm Troy," he replied. I laughed a little. "I have seniority over them," he insisted.

I nodded. "True," I agreed. "Can I call you tonight?" I questioned. "The beeping will annoy the hell of me and I convinced my mom to go home, I'll be lonely," I told him a pout.

"Call me anytime," he assured me. "You wouldn't be so lonely if you told your mom she could stay," he added.

I shook my head. "No, her neck already hurts from sleeping here, I'm a big girl, I can stand a few hours," I stated. "Besides, I'll fall asleep to a DVD and talk to you a little and secretly snack, sh!" I went on.

A voice come on though the PA system and told everyone to leave, basically. I instantly hugged Troy. "Brie, I'll be back in the morning. I already talked to your mom, she said I could be here when you get out," he told me.

"I wish you could stay," I whispered.

"Your mom believes us, but that doesn't mean she trusts us," he responded.

I rolled my eyes. "We're not allowed to have sex for a month anyways," I sighed.

"Let him go, sweetie," my mother ordered as she walked in. "We have to get home, I'm his ride. Are you sure you don't want me to stay, mija?" she questioned.

I shook my head. "I'm fine, Mami," I assured her for what felt like the tenth time.

"I'll be back bright and early," she promised with a hug and a kiss. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," I replied and did the same thing to Troy only I kissed him for longer. "Keep your phone next to you," I whispered as we let go.

He nodded and they went on their way. I have to admit, it was creepy by myself, but I popped in movie and called Troy once I knew he was home. We had to get off when a nurse came in and told me to go to sleep or she would give me something to fall asleep involving a needle. I quickly hung up and tried to get some rest. The only problem was that when I finally managed to fall asleep, I dreamt of the car accident. It was so horrible I woke up screaming and my nurse had to come in to calm me down. She ended up having to put me to sleep with needle anyways, so I could have talked to Troy for longer to begin with. Gr.

In the morning I was so excited to get out of the hospital, not even my dream or my thoughts of me flat-lining could bring me down. I thought about that a lot last night, my flat-lining. It, like, plagued me. A part of me keeps reminding myself that I should be dead right now. Another part says that I'm not, I'm alive, and I should be grateful and stop those depressing thoughts. Then, I don't know whether to tell Troy or not. He is so broken up over the whole thing, will telling him that I technically died for twenty some seconds help? No.

I began dwelling on it when my door flew open and Chad jumped in. "Chadster's here!" he stated proudly with his hands on his hips.

"You are an idiot," Serena told him as she walked in after Troy. "Hey, hermana!" she greeted happily and skipped to me. You would think she would be a little more down in the dumps because Kris is in Boston with his parents. He's flying out here in a few weeks.

I hugged her. "Hey," I replied and then kissed Troy on the lips. "They took me off the beepy machine this morning!" I practically squealed.

He gave me a smile. "That's great," he said, but I could tell the smile wasn't a real one. He looked tired as well, like he wasn't getting sleep either.

"Mami is out talking to your nurse about your overnighter. Was it creepy?" Serena wondered, pulling out clothes from a bag she brought. It was my clothes.

I nodded. "Yeah, it smells bad too," I told her. "And, what is with the magazine selection? It is all Reader's Digest and medical journals, like they aren't for them!" I complained, making them all laugh. "Good thing Belle brought me better magazines yesterday. I read them all morning," I added.

"Good morning," my doctor greeted us as she came in. "Everyone out, I need to give Gabi one last look over," she informed them so they left. "Your nurse told me about your outburst last night," she commented as she looked over my chart.

I bit my lip. "Yeah, I," I stopped. "It was just a bad dream," I insisted.

"It happens after something like this, but don't keep it to yourself, okay?" she responded. "Since you're seventeen, we had to tell your mother, but I recommend talking it over with someone else as well," she went on. "Alright, let me see your stitches," she said and I lifted up my shirt. My stitches are on my right side and are puffy and look worse than they feel. "I don't want any major physical activity out of you, no running, no rough play, and no sex," she stated.

I nodded and actually blushed. "My mom told me about that," I mumbled. "Does tickling count?" I asked to lighten the conversation.

She laughed. "I'd keep it to a minimum," she replied. Well, darn. "You're free to go; your mom is signing your papers. Just remember if your stitches break up, tell someone, and then come back here so we can restitch them. Plus, don't get your cast wet and don't be stupid and shove a pencil down your cast to itch," she told me. I laughed.

My mom came in and said goodbye to the doctor. "You okay, mija?" she questioned.

"I'm fine, Mami, it was just a dream," I assured her as Serena came back in. I was able to get out of bed and into the bathroom to change. "Yes, I am so out of here," I said happily as I put a bra on. Serena brought me comfy jeans, a simply black and white Beatles t-shirt, and black flip flops. Because stretching pulls on my still sensitive stitches, Serena brushed my hair and made it look aright.

I went to leave, but Serena held me back. "Gabi," she stopped me. "I just want to thank you for what you did the other day. When you were fighting with Mami, you mentioned me and Kris, and now she is completely behind us and helping with everything. We're having the wedding in the backyard and everything. It's even hard for me to accept my little sister is in love, but you really are. You're maturing and independent and I just want you to know I love who you're becoming," she told me with tears in her eyes.

"Serena," I muttered, hugging her tightly. It meant a lot to me that she felt that way. "Thank you."

"And, the wedding is in the beginning of August so your stitches and cast will be off," she informed me.

I hugged her again before we left the bathroom. Everyone was already outside. I found Chad playing in my wheelchair. Its policy I ride in one on my way out. Instead of telling him to get out like my mom was about to, I sat in his lap. "This is how I ride," I joked. My sister and even Troy chuckled.

"Uh-uh, you two up and Gabi sit back down," my mother ordered.

I groaned as we did as we were told. I can't have any fun! I moped on our way out and just wanted to get home to my own house. I thought I might be a little nervous in the car since it was my first time since the accident, but I was fine. I was sitting with Troy in he back, my seatbelt on correctly (my father already scolded me for that), and our hands interlocked. I could tell he was worried about my reaction, but the only time I felt uneasy was when we stopped at a red light. I just had to look around to make sure everything was okay. Of course, Troy saw this and kissed my temple.

When I got home, I was greeted by my family who were all in the midst of leaving. Troy went home to talk to his mom about her moving here this weekend and I dealt with my family. They all said they were happy I was okay (again) and hugged me one more time. I felt better when most of them were gone. I don't like people worrying about me. I let my mom baby me by sitting me down on the couch with complete control over the TV, I knew it made her feel better and I was stiff and stuff.

"That's Troy!" I squealed when there was a knock on the door after dinner.

"Twenty minutes, Gabriella, I mean it!" my mother warned as I let him in and dragged him through the house.

"Yeah, sure," I agreed as I led him to my backyard. "Ugh, I felt so bored here all day," I whined as we sat down sideways on my hammock.

Troy wrapped an arm around me. "I've been dealing with my mom and Aunt Miranda all day, it's not much better," he informed me. "My mom is so worried and I wasn't even the one seriously hurt," he commented.

"It's how moms are hardwired," I told him. "Just so you know, I was fine in the car," I added a moment later. "I didn't know how I would react, but I was okay," I stated.

He nodded. "I could tell, but at the red light you weird, but so was I," he admitted. "I haven't even driven since the accident. I was going to drive myself yesterday morning, but when I got in the car and turned it on, I couldn't put it in reverse," he said. "I caught a ride with your dad," he reminded me.

"We'll get through it, Troy," I insisted.

He was quiet for a second. "Can I see your stitches?" he wondered softly.

"Yeah," I answered quickly and held up my shirt until he could see them clearly. "They don't really hurt, but sometimes when I am walking or stretch, I can feel them pull," I told him. "It's weird knowing someone was inside me like that," I confessed.

Troy's finger outlined them. "It never should have happened to you," he whispered.

I let my shirt fall and pulled him into a hug. I knew at that moment that I couldn't tell Troy about my flat-lining or that odd vision I had during it. It would be just too hard for him and I didn't want to put him through any more pain.

* * *

**Eh, I like parts, I don't like others. I felt like parts of this I couldn't write the way I wanted to and had to force it. Others, like the end, flowed nicely.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**REVIEW!**

**- Kayleigh**


	19. Liar, Liar!

**Thanks for the reviews. Review more.**

**I'm in a horrible mood, my family sucks, and so does everything else, so yeah..**

**I'm going on cruise next week, so the next update could take a little bit. Sorry.**

**Review.**

**Named Liar, Liar! by The Used.**

* * *

I sighed as I surfed through my facebook page. After the accident, everyone and their mother posted a message on my wall about how happy they were I was okay and how glad they were I wasn't seriously hurt and how much they love me when I barely knew most of them. I replied to the people I knew and to the ones I didn't I just said thanks.

I clicked on the other page I had open and looked through the wedding dresses.

I don't know how I want my wedding yet. I am not even sure if I should wear white. I mean, I'm not a virgin, should I wear it? Should I go the off-white route? I mean, it's white with a tinge of another color like yellow or blue or something. I think that is kind of stupid if you ask me. Should I go with a whole other color? Red? Blue? Purple? Yellow? I don't know, I kind of want to go the traditional route like my mom and sister, I mean, they weren't virgins. Hell, I can be Madonna and act like a virgin for a day. Maybe I can even cry and pretend to lose my- okay that would be dumb. I'm going with white.

Now, what kind of dress should I wear? Serena's dress (which she designed) has a corset top that accents her boobs so much that even I stare at her rack and I'm her sister. It then puffs out at her hips like Cinderella. She doesn't have a train, but the dress is too long for her and sweeps across the ground. She's even wearing a tiara, not a veil. She is applying glitter the day of as well. She's a princess in a fairytale that way. I don't want to be poofy or glittery, I want something simple, flowy and elegant and beautiful. I skimmed through some more dresses.

I found one that was so pretty, but I could never pull it off. It had a corset-y top but wasn't made of the tough material and flowed down the model's legs in silk fabric with a slit up the leg. It wasn't exactly what I was thinking of, but it was along the lines of it. I don't know if I would want my hair up or down or half up. I don't want a tiara, I want a veil. And, my bride's maid dresses will be blue because my sister's bride's maid dresses are dark lavender. I have to go in for another fitting next week just to make sure it is getting put together well. Serena is very worried about the whole ordeal.

I want Troy to be comfortable, but he'll be in a suit, black and white to match me. His groom's men will be in black and blue to match the bride's maids. Now, the wedding will either be in a light, open, and beautiful church or outside. I'm leaning more towards outside, but I don't know where. Somewhere open and pretty, but it won't happen at high noon. I will not be sweatin' in my pretty dress! It should be at night, oh and I can have candles...

Oh, God, this is how bored I have become. My mother ordered me to rest instead of start work on Wednesday. I have been bed/couch ridden since Sunday, technically Saturday, actually. It's horrible. The only time I'm allowed up is to go to the bathroom, shower, and upstairs to my room. Hell, even when I am in the shower my mom pokes her head in every two minutes to ask how I am doing since I have a cast. It's so annoying. She has me eating, like, good food too. And, by good I mean healthy. Not all healthy foods are bad, I admit, I can enjoy a good salad sometimes, even vegetables when needed, and those dumb rice cakes my sister's eat, but she has gone too far!

I start work tomorrow, Friday, and can't wait. I simply cannot sit here and do nothing anymore. I have a life, I do things, and this is so unnatural. I can only watch so many _I Love the 90s _and _I Love the Millennium _marathons even though I love those programs. Right now, I'm watching _Selena_ which is an amazing movie, I am Mexican, I appreciate it, but even that is growing old (it's been on three times in the past two days). Plus, I don't like to watch the end. Hello, she dies, that is sad.

I was about to scream from my restlessness and boredom when there was a quick knock on the front door before someone came right in. "Troy!" I squealed happily, holding my arms out for him. "You are a God among men, Troy Bolton," I stated when he handed me the box full of Chinese food instead of a hug. It was what I wanted anyways. I might even love Chinese food more than Mexican food, gasp.

"Zeus ain't got shit on me," my boyfriend agreed, plopping down next to me. He kissed me quickly before giving me chop sticks. I dove right on in. "Ugh, I am so tired," he mumbled with his head against the couch.

I rubbed his leg. I saw his shirt was already unbuttoned, his work shoes looked a little grimy, and his sleeves were rolled up. He still hasn't been able to drive since the accident and he told me he has been having dreams too. I still haven't told him about my flat-lining, which is all I dream about anymore. I don't even dream of the accident these days, just the warm, bright, welcoming light and my fight against it, only I always lose.

"I told you Fulton was a hardass," I mentioned with my mouth full.

Troy reached for a carton and opened it to eat himself. "Yeah, but it doesn't exactly help that the people we work for are, how do I put this, lazy," he added. I laughed into my Lo Mein. "You're lucky you got to stay home for a few days. I wish my mom made me stay home," he commented. His mom is due to be here late Saturday afternoon. He's excited, I know he is.

"You could have. At least then I wouldn't have been so damn bored," I said while changing the channel to ABC Family. Oh, _Harry Potter _is on. Score. "So what happened today at work?" I questioned before slurping in some noodles. Troy didn't answer right away. I looked up at him and saw that he was staring off into the distance, not even towards the TV. "Troy Bolton, hello!" I broke his concentration.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked, looking over at me.

I shook my head. "I asked how work was," I informed him.

"Oh, it was, um," he thought about it for a second. "I- fine," he finally got out. "Uh, normal. I ask for peoples orders, give them food, play nice to get a big tip, and, uh, hang out with our friends," he explained.

That was a few too many 'uhs' if you ask me. "You okay?" I wondered and trailed my knuckles down his face. He leaned into my hand a little. "You're acting weird," I stated.

He nodded. "I know I'm sorry. I just-" he stopped. "I'm just tired. I went from just going to school and doing practically nothing to doing a lot of work. My brain is dying on me," he insisted.

"What do you mean you went from doing nothing? You ran three miles every morning, played basketball every other day, and we hung out all the time-"

"I know, Brie," he cut me off. "It's just a different kind of work, you know?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Sure," I muttered before eating more. "You sure there isn't anything else to it?" I questioned one last time.

There was a pause then a odd strangled noise left his mouth. It sounded like he was going to say something, but changed his mind at the last second. "Er, yeah," he practically coughed. He's acting so weird. "How have you been all day?" he wondered.

"Bored," I answered easily. "I watched _Selena_, again, and went on facebook, planned our wedding-" I stopped as Troy choked. I laughed a little and patted his back.

"Our what?" he said and it sounded like a groan. Should I be offended?

I smiled, deciding to tease him. "Our wedding. You know when I walk down the aisle and cry and become the only woman you have sex with forever," I reminded him.

He glared at me, catching my teasing tone. "Uh-huh, sure," he muttered. "I'm all for getting married when we're in our twenties, whatever, but now is not the time for that," he told me.

"But, Troy, I'm ready now," I insisted and batted my eyelashes playfully.

He lowered his eyes at me. "If you start wanting to have kids, I'm suggesting time apart," he simply stated, ignoring my obvious dig.

I snorted. "Please, I'd want a kid for like a day, and then would want to give it back to where it came from. I'm not a baby girl yet," I assured him. "I mean, they're cute and when you see one at Walmart, you squeal 'oh look how cute' but they leak and cry and whine," I went on. "I am so not ready for that," I finished. "I already have five brothers who do the same I have to deal with," I sighed.

Troy chuckled. "It's nice to know. I mean, I like kids, but I need, like, eight or ten years to get ready to have one. I need to prepare mentally for it, it's not like I had the best example growing up. I do not want to be my father," he commented.

I nodded. "You won't be, but I did think about our wedding today. It's only because Serena has been talking my ear off about hers nonstop and I can't get away from it since I am stuck here. I'm wearing white, you're wearing a suit, and I refuse to be poofy," I informed him.

"Poofy?" he laughed. "Aw, don't you wanna be a big white snowball, babe?" he questioned.

I shook my head. "I have no desire to be dressed by birds in the morning like Cinderella, besides _Aladdin_ was always my favorite movie growing up. Jasmine was independent, beautiful, fun, and a hardass," I told him. "Plus, Aladdin was cute," I added.

"Oh, great, so I might have to wear those big pants and an open purple vest for Halloween one of these years?" he whined.

I nodded. "Probably, but I'll be in a belly shirt with my hair down and curly, sort of," I reminded him. "It's a win for you too," I assured him.

He smiled. "I'll deal with it," he stated and kissed my cheek. "Go ahead and 'plan' our wedding all you want, but I don't care much about it. As long as I marry you, whenever I do, it'll be perfect for me. I'm not one of those guys who want in on every detail," he told me. "And, when we're in our twenties after college, you can't be one of those girls who bug me about proposing. I'll propose when I propose, woman," he insisted.

"Yes, sir," I agreed before eating more.

"Mija, I- what are you eating?" my mother came in behind us. I choked a little. "Gabriella Carmen," she demanded to know.

I turned. "Yes, Maria Carmen?" I asked. She glared at my reply. "Um, I mean, Chinese food," I mumbled. "He made me!" I stated.

"Me?" Troy exclaimed. "You're the one who called me and practically cried for real food," he went on. "And, don't get me in trouble, I've been at work all day," he huffed before shoving some more noodles in his mouth.

My mom grinned at us. She's been very accepting since the accident of our relationship. "Save me an eggroll," she said with her purse over her shoulder. "Troy, can you hang around and watch Gabriella? I need to go to the grocery store and run a few errands," she informed him.

Watch Gabriella? "Watch Gabriella? Gabriella is seventeen, she can take care of herself and until he has two rings around my finger, I don't gotta listen to him! Even then, I won't listen, I'll just think about it!" I exclaimed.

"Wow," Troy mumbled with a mouth full of food. "You have been in this house for far too long," he commented after swallowing. My mom waited for an answer. "Oh, yeah, I planned on sticking around," he told her.

She kissed me goodbye before leaving with Alex on her tail. He loves going grocery shopping; when he does he gets to pick the snacks. He's smart. I turned to Troy when she left. "Excuse me for being a little restless!" I said.

"Gabriella, I brought you food, I listened to you rant about being stuck home for two hours last night and a half an hour this morning, not to mention the rant about your itchy cast, the most I can have when I get home is some quiet since I have been working all day," he responded sharply. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. "We sounded like a married couple just now, didn't we?" he asked with a smile too. I nodded before laughing.

I put my food on the coffee table and leaned onto his side. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. "We're not gonna be mean to each other like other married couples, will we?" I questioned.

"Eh, not most of the time," he answered. "Every couple fights, we know that," he said. I nodded while closing my eyes. "How are you today?" he wondered.

Troy is the only one I let ask me that without biting his head off. "Mm, bored, tired, annoyed, I used to be hungry, but I'm working on that, and, uh, tired," I repeated.

"I wish you got more sleep," he commented in a sigh while rubbing my back. "I was dead on my feet after work last night, I was out as soon as we hung up," he told me.

I smiled. "I'm glad you're getting sleep," I mentioned. "I just- I keep dreaming of feeling the car hitting me and I can't find you and when I do, you look so horrible..." I trailed off and shook my head. I may be dreaming about my flat-lining all the time, but before that plagued my dreams, the accident did. I just keep telling him that is all I dream about. Technically is it lying, I know, I feel horrible.

"I'm fine, I'm right here," he promised. "And, just so you know, I don't care that you ranted for hours last night. I like listening to your voice, it's nice before I go to bed," he added.

I giggled. "Thank you. I did as you said, I stopped shoving nail files down my cast to itch it," I reminded him. "But, it is really itchy," I reiterated. "I can't wait to start work tomorrow," I breathed a moment later.

Troy's hand stopped moving on my back as he sat up a little. "Maybe you should wait another day," he suggested.

I lifted my head. "Why? I am so bored here, Troy, I need to get out," I insisted.

"Then talk your mom into something," he replied. "Brie, you aren't getting any sleep, you should wait," he repeated.

I leaned away from him to look at him better. "No, I am sick of this accident controlling my life. I want to go to work," I reiterated.

"Fine, go to work, just wait a little longer. I want you to work too, babe, we miss you, but," he stopped and looked at the TV for a moment. "I'm going to worry about you the whole time with your cast and your stitches and the fact that you haven't been getting better sleep," he told me. "Please, for me, wait," he pleaded.

I turned my body to face him. I cupped his cheek. "Troy, I love you, and I understand what you are saying," I started. "But, no, I am going to work tomorrow. I have a mother, Troy, please stop acting like her," I added on.

"I'm not your mother, I'm your boyfriend, I have a right to worry about you after an accident you could have died in," he replied.

I ran my hands through my hair. I hate when people say that, I did die, technically, but I'm here, so I want to live. "Troy, we lived," I said before lifting my head up. "I want to do that, live, I am sick of being in this house and have my mother fawn all over me. My dad understood that, he went back to work after one day of staying home with me," I reminded him.

"Stop comparing me to your parents," he instantly responded. "I'm not the same as them, I'm your boyfriend, the guy you've already planned your wedding to," he went on. "I worry about you in a whole different way. Do you know I felt sitting in that waiting room while you were in a life or death surgery?" he questioned. "For the briefest time I felt like I was losing you, do you know what that would do to me? I know I am being selfish about this, but I don't care, I love you. If I can be selfish about anything it's this," he finished.

"That is really sweet, Booboo, it is," I insisted. A smile played on his lips at the nickname he's grown to love, he just won't admit it. "But, I've been cleared. I am perfectly capable of going to work tomorrow, I'm off Saturday to meet your mom anyways," I reminded him. "You'll be there and I will do anything you ask. I'll let you bring me lunch and get me things and take the fall for something I do wrong, anything."

Troy smiled. "How come the 'anything' involved me doing your job, getting you food, and getting me in trouble?" he wondered in a slight laugh.

"Because I know you and you'd do anything of those things," I answered with a smile. He leaned down and kissed me. We can't have sex, which sucks, so we've been trying to cut back on getting too... worked up if we can't do anything about it. Plus, he's been all 'you have stitches we shouldn't do anything' about it. It's quite annoying. "Don't worry about me, please, you know I hate it," I whispered afterwards.

"One day when I tell you not to worry about me you'll understand how I can say no right now," he replied honestly.

I sighed before reaching to grab my Chinese food again. "Whatever you say." I am sick of people worrying about me and telling me how I could have died. I did die, get over it, I'm trying to.

-xoxo-

I woke up in a heavy sweat while panting. I felt around my body as if to ensure myself I am still here. I only noticed my alarm going off after a minute or two. I slapped it off and tried to regulate my breathing. I resisted the urge to call Troy and spill everything inside me, everything I am feeling that I can't tell him.

Why did I flat-line? Why was I able to come back? Was it my fight? Was that all some dream? Why me?

I took my shower which now takes longer than normal because of my cast. It's not very easy to wash your hair with a cast, a cast with a bag over it so it doesn't get wet. Once I was out I dressed in a pair of comfy ripped jeans and a black sleeveless top. I am gonna be changing into my bathing suit once I get there anyways. I dried my hair and left it in curls before putting on a little bit of make up. Make up is pretty much a daily thing now. Usually it's just some concealer, eye liner, mascara and some subtle eye shadow, not to mention lip gloss. It takes less than ten minutes.

When I was finished I went downstairs for breakfast. My mom was already cooking. "Hey," I greeted with a smile. I am excited to get out of my house.

"Good morning, mija, you're early," she noted. "Sleeping okay?" she tried to be casual.

I nodded while putting together a plate. I grabbed sausage, bacon, eggs, and some fruit. "I'm fine, I wanted to wake up early to surprise Troy and Chad," I informed her. "Troy's been so worried about me going back to work, I wish he wouldn't," I commented.

"Well, I am right there with him, hun, so you won't get an argument out of me," she replied and poured me some orange juice.

She usually isn't this doting, it's probably because of my first day. The only time she makes actual breakfast is when she is in a good mood, it's the first day of something (school, a new semester, work, etc), or one of us is seriously worried about something (a test, friend drama, or even prom). I remember when Serena was so stressed about prom that my mom made breakfast for a week. She thinks it makes our day better because of the good start. Honestly, it does.

"Thanks," I told her before digging in.

I got out of my house as soon as I could. My mom hugged me for five minutes, insisting I call her if I feel any pain; Mr. Fulton has a right to give me more time off after 'major surgery.' I appeased her and assured I would call if anything happened. I got over to Troy's a few minutes before his alarm would go off. He showered last night so he won't have to this morning. I called him last night for the information so I would know what time to come over.

"Hi, Miranda," I said to Chad's mom as she let me in.

"Hey, sweetie, Chad is in the shower, but Troy is still sleeping," she told me. "They are all yours, I have to get going to work," she informed me before going on her way.

I went upstairs and made my way to Troy's room. It was eerily empty seeing as all his stuff is over his new house. The only thing left was a duffel bag full of his clothes, an old notebook or two, the electronics Chad's parents provided, and a picture of me next to his bed. Technically, it is a picture of us, he's in it too.

I sat down next to his bed and moved hair away from his face. I leaned forward to kiss his forehead. "Troy," I whispered into his ear before kissing the corner of his mouth. He stirred. I slipped my hand underneath his sheet to feel his chest. He moved towards me. I kissed his chin.

"Mm, Brie," he murmured with his eyes closed.

"G'morning, Booboo," I cooed sweetly.

He smiled, not attempting to open his eyes or anything. "That feels good," he commented. I continued to move my hand lightly over his chest.

I kissed his lips this time. "Sleep well?" I questioned, laying my head on his chest.

His hands moved to start massaging my scalp. "I couldn't stop thinking for a while, but after that yeah," he answered.

"What did you think about?" I wondered while burrowing into his warmth as my eyes slid closed.

"You, work, basketball, my mom, you," he listed off. I nodded a little. "Brie, are you falling asleep?" he asked.

My eyes popped open to see him with his head picked up and looking at me with a disapproving look. "Nope," I assured him. "Come on, babe, get up, we have to get to work," I reminded him.

Troy scooted until he was leaning against his headboard. "It's not too late to say you need another day," he told me.

"I'm fine, get dressed, we have to get going and you still have to eat breakfast," I reminded him.

Troy stood gathered together clean work clothes. Before he went into the bathroom to change and brush his teeth and such, he dropped his clothes and practically tackled me to his bed. I laughed as he kissed me. "That didn't hurt, did it?" he questioned, very concerned all of a sudden.

I rolled my eyes. "No! My stitches are on the other side," I told him, then kissed him again. "I miss having fun, everyone treats me like I'm glass," I mumbled.

"I'm sorry," he apologized with his forehead against mine.

"About what?" I wondered, slipping my hand into his messy hair.

Troy buried his head in my neck. "I'm just so sorry," he repeated. I felt a kiss on my skin.

"Troy-" I was stopped by him getting up.

"I'll be out in a few," he told me and was gone behind the door.

My head dropped to the ground as I groaned. He's been so strange since the accident, it's pissing me off. I cuddled into his blankets and pillows while breathing in his Troy smell. I love his smell, even when he is sweaty. He came out of his bathroom about five minutes later in work clothes with brushed hair.

"What are you doing?" he laughed at my possession. "You're, like, in a cacoon," he told me.

I smiled. "A cocoon of Troy," I agreed.

"Alright, time become a butterfly, we are gonna be late," he insisted, unwrapping me.

We went downstairs to find Chad eating a bowl of cereal. "Ella is back to work, I can't wait," he stated with a smile. "I miss having you around," he admitted.

I smiled. "Trust me, I missed being around. I think this is the most I've walked in a week," I sighed.

Troy put a bagel in the toaster before pouring a small bowl of cereal as well. "Do you think we'll have time to eat at work?" he wondered.

"Babe, you're eating now," I laughed.

He shrugged. "So? I'll still be hungry, oh, we should stop for donuts," he suggested during mouthfuls.

"I'm up for it," Chad agreed, pouring another bowl of cereal.

I shook my head. "Wow, I will never understand boys and their stomachs and I eat a lot," I commented.

"Brie, whenever we go out, I always eat before we go," Troy informed me. "Just so I'm not hungry during our date- ah, fuck, do you know what I just realized?" he questioned. His cereal was already gone.

"What?" Chad asked, intrigued.

Troy began to smear cream cheese on his bagel. "There is no food at my mom's house and I am moving in there tomorrow," he whined. "Maybe I can convince her to buy a few pizzas," he mentioned.

"As much fun as this is, we have to get going. Fulton is gonna want to sit me down and talk about how while I have a cast I shouldn't let it interfere with my job and blah, blah, blah," I reminded them. Troy shoved half of one bagel into his mouth while saying something I failed to understand. He grabbed a water bottle and motioned to leave.

"I'm driving again?" Chad wondered, twirling his keys on his finger as we walked down the sidewalk.

Troy nodded, still snacking on his bagel. I got in the back so Troy could sit in front. I wish Troy would drive again, he loved driving, especially his own car. He hasn't even worked on his car since the accident. He practically ripped his engine apart before the accident because he got new parts with every intention of rebuilding it as soon as possible, but has done nothing to it in over a week. It hurts me because I know how much he loves working on cars; I wish this wouldn't have ruined that for him.

"Hey, daydreamer, we're here," I heard Troy say suddenly.

I looked around. We were entering through the back of Lava Springs. Wow, this is, like, a fifteen minute drive I totally zoned out in. I unhooked my seatbelt and hopped to the ground as soon as Chad parked. Troy wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Ready for work?" I asked up at him.

"Work's work, are you?" he wondered.

"Yes, I am," I assured him while trying not to get annoyed.

His hand fell from my shoulders and his hand linked through mine while Chad walked on the other side of me. "You were quiet the whole ride," he commented.

"I know, I zoned," I replied honestly. Chad held the door opened for me because my free hand has a cast in it. I smiled appreciatively.

"I know you're gonna have to talk to Fulton, but before you go to work, come see me?" he asked once we reached the kitchen.

I nodded. "Sure, I-"

"Montez," Fulton cut me off. "Meet me in my office once you are done..." he looked to me and Troy's hands. "Canoodling," he finished before going off in the direction of his office.

"You would think he would have gotten that stick removed from his ass when Shar's dad gave him that raise," Chad mentioned off-handedly.

I smiled at him. "You would think so," I agreed. I gave a small kiss to Troy and went off toward Fulton's office.

I was right, our entire ten minute talk was about how I should not let my cast interfere with my work. He said the same thing over and over again only in a million different ways. Then, he gave me ten minutes to get dressed and clock in.

When I went through the kitchen to the girl's locker room, Troy was tying a waiter's belt around his waist. "Hey," he stopped immediately. "I need to talk to you," he informed me.

"Okay, just let me get changed first," I responded quickly and went into the locker room to change. The male and female locker rooms are separate here because almost all of us change before going home. Plus, this is such an upscale joint they can afford it. There is a shower in there too I'm not sure why, I've never used it. I hopped into my one piece bathing suit and red and white short shorts. I shrugged on my red hoodie and stepped into my red flip flops. Troy was waiting when I came out. The kitchen was busy, so we went off to the side. "Shouldn't you be working?" I wondered in a slight laugh.

"A big golf game is going on between two members, some weird bet, I don't know, so no one is in the dining room. Fulton has a few other guys caddying it and we're supposed to be training the new waiters, but Chad can handle it," he told me.

"Wait, aren't your apart of the trainees?" I questioned.

Troy ran a hand through his hair. "Gabriella, it doesn't matter, just listen to me," he said, slightly aggravated if you ask me.

"Okay, okay, what's wrong?" I asked.

He grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me to him until our foreheads touched. He merely looked at me for more than a minute, but I didn't say anything because I felt like he didn't want me to. "I am so sorry, Brie," he finally muttered. He's apologizing again? It's bad enough I don't know why he did this morning.

"Why? For what?" I wondered, grabbing onto his wrists, and then rubbed the skin below his hand gently. My casted hand didn't do too well with the action though.

"I've never lied to you before, not really, and I feel so fucking bad about it," he admitted.

I crinkled my eyebrows together. "You lied to me? About what?" I asked, confused and worried, but also wondering if I should be mad if he lied to me. I guess it depends on the lie.

"I've been saying that that only reason I don't want you to come to work is because of the accident," he started. "Which, it is, I am worried about you, but its more than that," he went on.

"Troy, just tell me what is going on," I insisted somewhat sternly.

He let out a breath. "My ex girlfriend is here," he confessed. "Brittany is here."

Brittany. She is the girl who took his virginity when he was sixteen. The girl who cheated on him, lied to him, and kind of broke his heart. They weren't in actual love, but when they broke up he was hurt. For that fact alone, I hate her, but because she also took his virginity I hate her more. I wish I had done that. Maybe it's a primal thing, I don't know, but I feel that way. "Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded to know, anger flaring within me and stepped away.

He stepped closer. "I am so sorry. I was so shocked when I saw her, you have no idea. I came home with every intention of telling you, but then you were telling me about how annoyed you were with everyone for babying you-"

"And you babied me too!" I exclaimed shortly. "You didn't tell me about this when I deserved to know because your ex is here!" I said. "You not telling me about this because you didn't think I could handle it is the same as all of them treating me like I'm glass," I told him.

"It wasn't that you couldn't handle it, it was that I couldn't handle it," he corrected me.

"I asked you SO many times what was wrong, why you were acting so strange; you had so many chances to be truthful..." I trailed off.

Troy nodded. "I know, I feel really bad, Brie. Her being here threw me off, I never expected to see her again," he said.

"So this is her fault?" I questioned. I could accept her being here for whatever reason she is, but he didn't tell me until now. He could have given me days to prepare the meeting of me and the skank who took his virginity, but no. I have to be ready and act natural in about five minutes. And, he did lie to me! I knew he was acting weird, but it wasn't ALL from the accident. I gave him so many chances to fess up too. Fuck.

"Montez, Bolton!" Fulton scolded as he strode in. "People are trying to place their orders. This is a vacation resort, they should not have to wait," he told Troy. "And, you, people would like to relax but the pool WITHOUT a mess!" he insisted towards me.

I nodded. "I'm sorry, Mr. Fulton," I apologized. "I'll get to work right now," I promised, leaving Troy and clocking in before going outside.

Sharpay was at the door. "I'm sorry," she squeaked.

"You knew," I mumbled before cleaning up the pool which is already a disaster area. Kids get up early here for planned events and such, but they love the pool more than anything. It's always messy.

"I saw his face when he saw her, he freaked. I just happened to be there, talking to him. He spilled the beans, but promised he would tell you so I didn't have to. Then he didn't, but kept saying he would, but never did. I was going to, trust me," she stated.

I nodded as I went along to pick up towels. "You should have told me, I don't care if he kept promising," I said. "He lied to me, he kept this from me, and fuck, I am just so angry and I can't really figure out _why_," I groaned.

"Because of the first to reasons you just said?" she guessed.

I let out a breath and turned to her. "Maybe. For the first time ever he treated me like I'm below him," I told her. "Like, he couldn't tell me because I couldn't handle it and it pisses me off because-"

"G, incoming!" Sharpay whisper-yelled.

"Huh?" I questioned.

"Sharpay," a voice said behind me. I turned to see a skinny, pretty, blue-eyed blond girl. She was very pretty, but there was something cold about her. She completely overlooked me.

Sharpay fake smiled. "Brittany," she greeted. Brittany. Oh, fuck, Brittany! This is her. "This is my friend, Gabriella," she introduced us.

I didn't extend my hand or have the desire to hug her as girls do sometimes. When she heard my name, her eyes bored into me like I bought the one of a kind Coach purse she wanted. "Gabriella?" she questioned. "As in Troy Bolton's girlfriend?" she asked.

"Just the one," a male voice said, I knew it was Troy.

Brittany's face lit up. Oh, hell no! I know exactly what that is. I see it when we walk by girls in the hall at school and they say hi and he actually knows who they are and says hi back while using their name. She likes him! The girls in school I can take, this ho I cannot. "Troysie," she squealed a little. There is that fuckin' nickname again.

Troy's arm wrapped tightly around my waist, and pulled me into his side. "Hey," he said politely in return. "I have to steal Brie away for a minute," he added on before lightly pushing me to go behind the lifeguard tower. "Look, I know you're pissed-"

I pushed his arm away from me. "I'm more than pissed, you lied to me, Troy," I reminded him.

"I know, I'm _sorry_," he stressed. "But, can we just not fight here? After work, when we get home, we can talk and you can bitch me out and I will do anything to get you to forgive me, anything," he insisted.

"It's not about getting me to forgive you Troy, you lied to me," I repeated. "I never thought you would do that, maybe it's naive, but I didn't think you were that type of guy," I told him.

"I'm not!" he exclaimed. "Gabriella, you're acting like I cheated, I lied once. I lied once about something I didn't know how to handle, I didn't kill anyone," he said.

I ran a hand down my face. "You're right, let's not do this here because I have to work. Just keep your ex away from me, she's already pissing me off," I warned before walking away.

Today was supposed to be a good day, the day everything started going back to normal. Instead, I'm sitting outside in the employee area with my little brother avoiding all my friends because they all knew Brittany was here and neglected to tell me.

"Not to be annoying, Lala, but you know you have to eat before taking your pain medication unless you wanna hurl hangover style," he reminded me.

I continued to put the food Zeke made for me around on a plate. "Yeah," I breathed, taking another bite. I'm only on the medication for four more days.

"Why why are we out eating in the sun with flies and shit again?" he questioned, flicking another bug away.

"Because my friends are all a bunch of little Troy traitors. I mean, I've lived here my whole life, been friends with all of them for years and they take Troy's side over mine?" I asked rhetorically.

Vince sighed. "You know, you're kind of hypocritical," he commented.

"Me?" I gasped. "I don't have an ex wandering around without telling him!" I said.

"No, but you don't exactly sleep through every night either," he replied.

I lowered my eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?" I wondered.

"I mean, you're angry Troy didn't tell you this because you couldn't handle it blah, blah, blah, right?" he began. I nodded. "Well, you aren't telling Troy you flat-lined because you don't think he can handle it when it bothers you so much that you make me get into bed with you," he informed me. "But, if I flat-lined, I wouldn't be like you. I woulda gone ghost hunting and seen if I got some _Seventh Sense _shit goin' on. I mean, I wanna talk to ghosts, wouldn't that have been some cool shit?"

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, Vince," I ordered. Damn him, he's right.

"Just sayin'," he mumbled.

The back door opened and Troy came walking out with a bottle of water. He strode right over. "Vince, you know I like you, but get lost," he told him.

"Thank you," Vince instantly stood and gathered his crap.

I glared. "Traitor," I hissed.

Troy sat down next to me, straddling the bench. His hand slid into my lap, but I didn't move it. He took this is a good sign. "Your mom texted me, you need to take this," he produced my medicine bottle.

"Yeah, I know," I muttered, pushing my plate away. I quickly took the two pills. Before he could say anything, I threw myself at him in a hug.

He wrapped him arms around me in return. "Oh, okay. I came out here to fight, but I like this better," he mentioned.

I felt so bad. Vince is right. I'm mad Troy lied to me when I lied to him too. I did the same thing to him he did to me. I buried my face in his neck. "I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Aw, Brie, you don't gotta be. This is my fault. I should have told you Brittany was here. I was just so shocked, you don't even know." He rubbed my back. "I never wanted to see her again, then she just came back and tries to act like nothing happened," he went on.

"Troy, I really don't want to hear about her," I admitted. "I'm sorry because I lied to," I told him.

He pulled away. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

I took in a deep breath. "It's about the accident."

* * *

**Not really the best cliffhanger, but you finally got a chapter! **

**This will probably be the last for two weeks or so. I am going on a cruise for a week, so I need time to actually write one and it will not be then. I'm sorry. I'm working on all my stories, I swear!  
There WILL be a new chapter of WWB before I leave. I promise! It's actually almost done!**

**Review please. They are much appreciated!**


	20. I Guess Thats Why They Call It The Blues

****************

Thanks for all the reviews. I loooove them.

It's a long chapter seeing as you guys haven't had an update since October! It's action packed! Haha, enjoy!

If you are a follower/lover of Zac and Vanessa you know that they are 'on a break' or whatever. Their reps have said 'do not listen to the media' only, which gives me some hope because many sites are saying they are broken up. I believe that they will just be apart for most of the upcoming year and still love eachother but do not want each other over each other's head so they decided to stay together only without all the pressure. I know that they will find each other again! They deserve happiness!

Review more, please!

********Named I Guess That's Why They Call It The Blues by Elton John because it is said :(

* * *

I rested back against the lounge chair on my balcony with a blanket to keep warm. I tried to refrain from yawning as my eyes threatened to close and the gentle sounds of nature began to lull me to sleep. I situated myself underneath the blanket to get more comfortable and rolled my head to the right to rest my neck. That was when I saw headlights come into my life in vision and a car coming towards me.

I shrieked, jerking myself upright, and then realized it wasn't real. It was just my cruel imagination.

"Brie?" I heard from below the balcony, and then saw Troy throw himself over the railing. "Are you okay?" he questioned, sitting on the chair in front of me.

I shook my head. "No," I sniffled before letting out a shaky breath.

"Tell me what's going on, Brie. You wouldn't tell me at work because you said you needed more time and after you had to go out with your mom," he reminded me. "I need to know, it's eating me up inside. What did you lie about?" he asked, worry laced in his voice.

"It never stops, Troy," I replied softly. "The dreams, the questions, the worry," I listed off. "You worry, my mom worries, my sister's worry, I'm seventeen you know," I started to rant.

"Gabriella," Troy cut me off quickly. "What the fuck is going on? This is about the accident? What didn't you tell me?" he demanded to know.

I looked up into his eyes. "It's about my... my surgery," I began to admit. His hand found mine underneath the blanket. "I don't know if it was real, well it was real, but I don't know," I said to myself. He waited patiently. I couldn't look at his face; instead I chose the colorful blanket keeping me warm. "My mom told me when I woke up, I tried to brush it off, but I can't. It happened for a reason, didn't it?" I continued to push it off. "I died," I finally spit out.

"Excuse me?" Troy asked and the tone of his voice made me look at him. He looked worried, upset, confused, and a little angry.

"I-I flat-lined on the operating table," I explained. "And, and, I remember it," I went on before he could speak. "I think. I remember this white light and, and, I was floating or something. I was going up towards it, too. For a second, I wanted to, but just a second. Then, I remembered you. I remembered you and me and us," I rambled. "I-I need you, and you need me, and I wasn't going to take the easy way out because of you," I said, silent tears were rolling down my cheeks. "I tried to fight and right when I was going to give up, I dropped and everything went black. I don't know if it's real, Troy, and it's messing with my head. I want it all to stop, I want to stop dreaming, and wondering what could have happened, what _should_ have happened-"

"'What should have happened'?" he questioned. "What do you mean what should have happened?" he asked.

"Do you believe me?" I ignored him. "That, that I died and the light..." I trailed off.

Troy scooted closer to me and brushed my tear stains away. "Yeah, I do," he answered, coming even closer until I was almost on top of him. "Because... in the end, it makes sense," he told me. I sniffled. "I felt so horrible in that waiting room for a minute there, Brie," he reminded me. "I felt like you were gone, I felt empty and alone," he explained. "Then, it was gone. I was still worried and scared, but it wasn't the same as it was the moments before," he said. "It was like I knew, but I didn't."

"I told you we're soulmates," I whispered.

"I believed you about that too," he insisted. "Gabriella, baby, you're here and you have no idea how much I thank God that you are. You're here with me, and you will be everyday," he stated. "You're here to go to college, and go to Europe like you always wanted. You're here to learn what life is about. You're here because your family would have fallen apart with you. Our friends would have fallen apart with you. I wouldn't be able to live without you. You're here to live and get married and make babies and do everything you ever wanted," he told me.

"What if I hadn't fought, Troy? What if I just floated?" I asked. "Would I be dead? Would it have mattered? What if-"

"I don't like what ifs," he cut me off. "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't fought, that doesn't matter. You're here, with me, like you always will be. We're supposed to be together, baby, because we're reincarnated and it would be too unfair if you got taken from me so soon after I found you," he told me. "I'll be selfish about it, I don't care, as long as you're alive and warm and right here with me."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder just to let everything out. He lifted me into his lap and rubbed my back soothingly while kissing my hair. "I love you, Troy," I hiccupped as I calmed down.

"Did you cut your hair?" he responded, and I wanted to laugh. He held up a strand of my hair.

I pulled all my hair to one side and away from him. "Yes, but Troy, please focus," I answered.

"Sorry, I love you too," he reciprocated. "Babe, why didn't you tell me?" he wondered.

"Troy, my mom just picked me up from work and told me she wanted to get our hair and nails done to bond, what as I supposed to-"

"No, not about the hair cut," he cut me off as he seems to keep doing. "Why didn't you tell me about what you were going through?" he rephrased.

Oh. "Because you were so effected by this too that I didn't want to burden you. I'm the one who flat-lined. I'm the one who got surgery. I'm the one who this is happening to," I listed off.

"So? I'm your boyfriend, I want to marry you and make babies with you and live happily ever after with you," he reminded me. "I don't care what you think I am going through, I want to know what is going on with you. You matter so much, you're everything. I don't want to lie to each other," he informed me.

I nodded. "I'm sorry," I apologized.

He pulled me closer and thread his hand into my hair. "I'm sorry, too, I should have told you about Brittany," he insisted.

"Yeah, you should have," I agreed. "I don't like her," I admitted.

"I didn't think you would," he replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I questioned. "You two broke up, right? So what was the big deal?"

He let out a breath. "She- she just showed up here! It shocked me. I didn't think I would ever see her again, I didn't want to. Then, my first day of work she sneaks up and scares me and I almost fall into the pool, then Chad's laughing, Taylor wanted to kill her, Sharpay's asking questions..." he trailed off. I'm glad Sharpay and Taylor are such good friends. I shouldn't have ignored them this afternoon. "I was so shocked, Brie. We ended horribly, and then she acts like nothing ever happened, like being the girl who took my virginity and treated me like shit was never who she was. I was so confused and thrown off. I was going to tell you, I really was, then when I opened my mouth, nothing ever came out," he tried to explain.

"I still don't understand why you didn't tell me," I insisted.

"I don't either. I just know that I don't want to hurt you, and I knew that me being at work with her all week without you would have bothered you," he told me. "Especially since I know how she is, she's flirty, and I don't like it seeing as a have an amazing girlfriend," he mentioned.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Buttering me up does nothing. If you want me to tell you the truth, even if it hurts, you have to do it to," I compromised

He leaned it and kissed me gently. "Deal, but you also need to know something else then," he added and I sighed. "My mom comes home tomorrow, and her and my mom were close. I never told my mom why we broke up, just that it was over, and I don't want her to find out. Brittany's parents, they are like Sharpay's, but ten time's worse. They're never home, it's a big reason she is the way she is. She's an annoying, conniving, attention whore, and I know it," he went on. "But, her and my mom got close and I didn't want to change that just because of what Brittany did to me, I don't know why, I just never did. I'm not that kind of vindictive guy."

"So she is coming to meet your mom tomorrow?" I asked.

"No," he denied. I breathed a feeling of relief. "I told her she was coming home, but I wanted to be alone with her because I missed her and haven't seen her in so long. I just- I don't want to take my mom away from her, but I also don't want her to affect us, Brie. You're everything, you know it. She was something before, but not everything, and she'll never be something again. I want you to know that," he assured me.

I nodded. "I'm not happy with the idea of your ex hanging out with your mom because I want your mom to like me," I confessed.

"My mom knows me and Brittany are over, she knew we were over when we barely began. My mom knows I am in love with you, besides she's talked to you on the phone, she already likes you," he insisted. "Don't be nervous," he said, kissing my temple.

I laid down and pulled him with me. We cuddled on the lounge chair together, keeping warm and completely comfortable. "You need to drive again, Troy," I spoke up after a second. He tensed. "Troy, it wasn't your fault and you know it. There was nothing either of us could have done. You love cars, you love building them, and for some reason, you love driving. You haven't touched your car since the accident. You need to put it back together and drive it again. I'll go with you," I told him.

"Gabriella, I-"

"No, it's my turn to cut you off and talk some sense into you, Troy Bolton. That crash was not your fault. I finally told you what is going on with me, and now I am going to tell you what you are going to do about you. You're going to fix your car and drive it with me, I don't care what time or where we are going, but we're going to do it and we're going to do it together. It's important to you, so it's important to me. We need to start healing, we started with me, and we're going to keep going at it with this," I informed him.

"I love you so much," he murmured into my hair and I felt him kiss my head.

I snuggled into him and let my eyes close. I didn't have the accident heavy on the conscious, and that felt great for the first time in days.

xoxo

I woke to sunlight and the wiggle of my body moving. I burrowed my head into Troy's chest and kept my eyes closed. "Get up already!" I heard my brother yell, then a smack. "That is child abuse and, hey!" he said out loud and I opened my eyes. I felt Troy move too.

I saw my mom and dad standing up in front of me, Alex in between them. "Mami, I-" I looked down at Troy, who looked shocked like me and was staring straight at my dad who didn't look too happy himself. "We didn't do anything! We talked, I swear, I cried, he-" I tried to tell them quickly. "We had this thing, and needed to talk, and were so tired. We didn't mean to," I assured them. "Our clothes are on!" I exclaimed, taking off the blanket.

Troy sat up and looked like someone took away his basketball. "I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Montez," he apologized quietly. "Gabriella and I had some issues and couldn't talk until last night and we haven't been getting good sleep since the accident. I guess we just found comfort in each other," he explained way better than I did with my being frantic before.

"Aw, I mean," I stopped and cleared my throat. "What he said," I agreed.

"We'll accept it this time," my mother finally spoke up. "But I do not want to catch you two sleeping together, clothed or otherwise ever again," she threatened. "I accept you two are in an adult relationship but I won't tolerate this," she stated. "And, do not think I won't be talking with your mother, Troy," she added.

"Oh, God," I whined with a disgusted face. She's going to talk to his mom!

He nodded curly and respectfully. "Yes, ma'am," he replied. My dad was still glaring. "I'll go now," he said, and kissed my forehead before leaving. "And, I'll take the, um, front door," he mumbled while crumbling under my father's gaze.

"I'm not grounded, am I? Nothing happened. We were just talking, and then fell asleep. I'm not allowed to anyways, remember?" I asked my mom. "You know I wouldn't go against doctor's orders or yours for that matter," I said.

"No, you're not grounded," my dad told me. "I used to love him, you know that?" he exclaimed a moment later. I was confused. "He treated you right and liked sports and cars and he knows all kinds of stuff about banking, then you go and get physical with him and I can't like him anymore!" he went on.

I wanted to smile, and tried very hard not to. "I'm so-orry?" I squeaked.

"Carlos, hunny, go with Alex. You're taking him to the batting range, remember?" she asked, rubbing his arm.

My dad nodded and kissed her quickly. "Come on, Al, we'll try not to be hit by the ball this time," he told my little brother as they left my balcony.

I laughed when he was gone. "He really did love that boy, you know," my mom informed me. "The only one of his daughter's boyfriends he likes and you ruin it for him," she commented. "But, he really is taking it way too hard. I think he was falling for him too," she mentioned. "But, no, you're not grounded. Just be responsible, Gabriella, no more sleepovers," she advised before leaving as well.

Well, that's one way to wake up.

"I feel bad," Troy laughed, playing with my hand. "I like your dad, he always helped me with your brothers, and was fun to talk to when I was waiting because you were late getting ready for our dates," he told me.

I bit my lip to stop from laughing. "I'm sure you two will find each other again one day," I teased, using my free hand to smooth down my hair. It's down and curly today, like normal, but it looks good. Well, it did before; I don't know if it does now. I wan a mirror. I can't take this pressure.

"Will you stop that? You have curly hair; you aren't doing anything to it. My mom will like you, she already does," he assured me.

I frowned to myself and whined. I fiddled with the slight rips in my light blue jeans, then felt my the material of my top which is sleeveless white one with a braided boarder made of light blue, white, lavender, and pink, and has the same thick braided thread around my waist, showing off my figure a little. I put on silvery white flats to match, along with a silver chain that has Troy's ring on it. "It's not fair, you already know my parents," I mumbled.

"Yeah, and they caught us sleeping together, remember?" he questioned. "I wish you weren't so nervous, I am so excited," he informed me. "I'm worried too, though," he confessed.

We're sitting on his new house's front steps, waiting for his mom who should be here any time now. "Why? This is what you wanted," I reminded him.

"Yeah, but...I've been without her for seven months. I spent Thanksgiving without her, Christmas without her, and most of my junior year without her. I've grown up because even though I respect Chad's parents and will obey them, I'm not their son. I always did what they said, but it's not the same as your mom telling you what to do. I'm not the same, I have grown up, I don't necessarily need her for everything now. I can do things on my own," he explained. He shrugged. "It's just different."

"I guess that is good for you," I commented. "We'll be going off to college next year, and you're already half way there," I said.

He smiled. "I guess, but I don't wanna talk about college," he told me.

"Troy, we have to," I insisted. "We're seniors, we have to start thinking about where we wanna go," I insisted.

"Gabriella, it's so far away," he responded.

I shook my head. "No, it's not. Soon enough it will be speeding towards us and we won't be able to stop it," I stated.

"Summer just started," he reminded me. "We can do this in August, right?" he questioned.

"Summer just started with a life threatening accident," I said. "I want to talk about it, about our future. We always said it was so far off, but now it doesn't seem like it even though I know it is," I told him.

Troy's head dropped and I heard him take in a deep breath. "It's not that I don't want to talk about college, but that just means us being apart, and I don't want to think about it," he admitted.

"We don't have to talk about college until August then. We can talk about us, what we wanna be, where we wanna go, how many kids we wanna have," I listed off, leaning my forehead against his.

He kissed me. "Alright," he agreed right as a car horn went off.

We both looked up to see a nice looking silver car pull into the driveway with a white trailer hanging off the back. Troy stood and pulled me along with him until we reached the driveway near his mom. Nerves bubbles in my stomach the size of Godzilla and I regretted eating breakfast this morning even though I had to in order to take my pain medication. I hate meeting people who matter! Troy likes it, the freakin' charismatic dude that he is. I'm shy, I'm average, and I don't like this at all.

"Babe, you're killing my hand," he mentioned, and I instantly let go.

"Sorry," I squeaked, rubbing my sweaty palms together, which was hard seeing as I have a cast.

He chuckled at me. "Calm down," he instructed before going to help his mom out of her car. He literally picked her up in a hug, making her laugh loudly.

I can tell a Mom hug when I see one, and she definitely squeezed him tight. "Oh, Troy," she said to him, grabbing his face. I smiled. I can tell he is happy. "I missed you so much," she told him, then hugged him again.

"I missed you, too, Ma," he replied as they held each other. I suddenly felt more awkward, like I was intruding on their family moment. Once they let go, Troy left his mother's grip and came to grab my cast free hand, then literally dragged me over. I felt self-conscious of my cast, so I tried to hide it behind me. "Mom, this is Gabriella. Brie, this is my mom," he introduced us, rubbing the small of my back to comfort me.

She smiled at me like Troy does, only in a motherly way. They had the same hair and eye color, and their noses and face shape resembled each other. You could definitely tell he was her son. "Well, I'm glad to finally meet the girl I've heard so much about," she told me.

"I hope it was good things," I responded, biting my lip.

She waved. "Please, it was great things. You're at the top of your class, the reason my son had all A's and B's last year, a good influence on him, and you two tend to stay out of trouble, not to mention I have heard a lot about your family," she told me.

"Oh, geez, if that is my older siblings, it's probably not the best news," I said in return.

She laughed. "All I know is that you have five brother's willing to hurt my son if he hurts you, and if he does, I'll give them the go to do it," she informed me.

"Wow, thanks Ma," Troy mentioned from behind me.

"I wouldn't," I spoke up. "My older brothers... they can be bad when it comes to me and boys. Troy doesn't deserve that especially since he's, like, perfect," I rambled, then blushed.

Troy's mom smiled at me. "Good, I've been raising him right," she said. "Now, let me see that arm you're hiding," she outed me, holding her hand out.

I slowly brought my left arm in front of me. She held my cast in her hands and looked at the names for a moment. "It's not that bad, just this and stitches," I promised.

She nodded. "Really, 'Booboo'?" she questioned with a laugh a moment later.

Troy laughed too. "It's a joke, kind of," he assured her.

"Well," I began. "People can make so many nicknames out of mine, including the one Troy has for me, but there is nothing to make out of his," I explained. "It just happened and he looks funny when I call him it," I added.

She quickly hugged us both. "I am so glad you two are okay," she stated, holding my free hand and one of Troy's. "You guys shouldn't have had to go through this," she insisted.

"It wasn't our fault," Troy spoke up. I smiled up at him. "It was the guy who hit us. But, we're okay, we have each other," he said.

"I am thankful for that," she said in my direction, making me smile a little. "Now, come on, Troy, call some of your friends over, we have this to unload and a truck coming within the hour. I want all of this finished this weekend, you know I hate a mess," she reminded him.

He pulled out his cell phone. "Whatever you say, Ma."

Two hours later I was helping unpack a few picture frames with Troy in his new dining room. The boys had already placed everything where Troy's mom wanted it furniture wise, now she was just going throughout the house telling people what to do. "Do you think it will be weird sleeping in a new room tonight?" I asked, polishing the frame he handed me.

"I don't know, you can answer that in the morning, you're sleeping over," he stated.

I looked up. "Says who? My parents just caught us this morning, I think maybe we should sleep alone tonight," I suggested.

"Um, no," he shot me down. My eyebrow rose. "Brie, I haven't gotten sleep in a week or any good sleep at lease. Last night was the first night I slept with you since the accident and it was just like it used to be. I want that tonight too," he explained. Aw. "Especially since I am in a creepy new room," he added, making me laugh. "What? Even Chad slept on my floor when I moved into his house. We had spent the entire night talking and playing video games, but it doesn't matter," he said.

"Fine, but I have to get home for the morning. My mom is in control of my medicine and stuff," I reminded him. He nodded and handed me a new picture. "Aw, naked baby Troy!" I cooed looking at him lying naked on what looked like the bathroom floor.

"Okay, that is mine," he insisted, reaching for it, but I held it away. "Brie, that isn't fair," he said in a serious voice, continuing to want the picture.

"But, Troy, you're butt hasn't changed in seventeen years," I teased him, leaning away.

He tried to stop himself from grinning. "Gabriella, please," he pleaded in a laugh.

"Nope, I am gonna copy it and post it on facebook," I threatened.

His fight against me only raged on, but he was taking it easy on me because of the stitches. "Gabriella, I mean it," he warned.

"So do I," I assured him, giggling.

"Be nice to me," he whined, pulling my body against his.

I smiled. "Hm, why?" I questioned.

"Because you love me," he answered. I made a sad face at him. "Please," he repeated, coaxing my upper body up to meet his.

"That's unfair, Bolton," I whispered quietly. "You can't use yourself as a tactic," I stated.

The picture slipped from my hands easily when Troy grabbed it, mostly because I didn't care that much, a little because he was being sweet and seductive. "All is fair in love and war, Montez," he replied, taking the picture from the frame and slipped it into his pocket, then put the frame off to the side.

I shook my head at him before taking the next picture from his hands. My mom has pictures of me and the twins in the bath tub proudly hung in my house and I haven't whined about it since I was fourteen. He is seventeen, the big baby, but he was a very cute baby. I smiled to myself. Is that what a child of ours will look like?

"Hey, space cadet," Troy interrupted my thoughts.

"Hm?" I questioned, he put the picture in my hands. I looked down at it, it was Troy sitting on his mom's lap, and he looked to be about five or so. "I think your mom has a shrine of you," I joked, polishing off the last one.

He smiled, dismantling the box as he did. "Why wouldn't she? I'm awesome," he reminded me.

"Troy, where do you want the box of all your basketball trophies, and track, and golf?" Chad asked, stepping into the room.

"The garbage," he mumbled with a sigh.

I smacked him. "You'll want all of that one day," I insisted. "Go ask his mom," I instructed with a glare to my boyfriend. Chad nodded and left. Troy and I decided to do something with less heavy lifting needed, and Mrs. Bolton gave us this job while the guys finished unloading the other boxes. She was about to yell at him when he asked to do something easier, then gave her puppy dog eyes, reminded her of the accident, and pouted a little. She crumbled too easily. My mom doesn't fall for that crap. "Why don't you want those when they are an important part of your childhood?" I wondered.

"Because, it's embarrassing. Do you know how many of those damn trophies I've gotten over the years? My dad had them set up like it literally _was_ a shrine to me and he showed it to everyone. These are my son's, he's the star of the basketball team, he works hard without asking, he's the playmaker," he impersonated his father. "I never wanted to lift with him three times a day, or train before school, after school, during school, and I really did not want to come home after a game that we happened to lose and sit in that damn room with all of those trophies while he yelled at me about his expectations," he finished.

I ran my cast free hand up and down his arm. "I'm sorry, baby," I mumbled, wrapping my other arm around him.

"It's different now, Brie, he's not here to make me feel like shit anymore. I have you and my mom back and Chad not to mention all my friends here. East High is too sports centric for my liking, but I have you, that's all that matters. You help," he assured me.

I tilted my head up towards him. "I'll go the locker rooms every night before next years games too, okay?" I told him.

"You better," he said with a smile and a kiss to my forehead.

There was a caught behind us. We turned to see his mother. "Troy, I am putting all of your trophies in the attic for now, okay?" she informed him.

"Yeah, that's fine, Ma," he agreed.

"Now, you two, I have a few jobs for you," she went on to lead us out of the dining room. Good thing we got some sleep last night, I have a feeling she is going to wear us out.

I looked through Troy's open window around midnight, debating how to climb through with my cast. After a moment, Troy merely lifted me up and set me down on his bed inside before hoping in himself. The window was closed behind us because the air conditioner is on.

"I like it," I stated, kicking off my shoes while looking around the room. I was the last one here with Chad helping Troy finish his room. It's bigger than his old one, has a bigger closet, and an attached bathroom like his old one. This room is meant to be a guest room, I think. Whatever, it's Troy's now. The walls are white with the carpet a creamy color, but the color scheme in here is red and blue, Superman colors. He has the same bed sheets, red and blue plaid with white, he has a new desk (technically, his old one from his other house), dressers that were new to me, and many more clothes. He put up a few basketball posters, mainly Michael Jordan, the LA Lakers, and an East High one (the one with the team picture on it after the championship-yes, our school sold them). Plus, there was a few pictures in the room, one of him and the team, him and our friends (including me), him and Chad, and finally him and me.

Troy nodded. "Same," he agreed. "Now, those two drawers right there?" he pointed to his tallest dresser. "Are your drawers," he informed me. I laughed a little. "Plus, there is room in the closet for your shoes I know you will leave here at some point. And, I took a shower while you were at home, I love it," he stated.

I laughed again. "Better than the other shower?" I questioned.

"Oh, yeah, I can't wait to show you," he said with his eyebrows wagging.

"No showers until my cast is gone," I stated. "It's annoying enough with just me because of my cast," I mentioned.

"All the more reason to shower with me," he replied. "I can clean you," he said simply.

I laughed. "That sounds so weird," I told him, then yawned.

"Alright, time for bed," Troy said as he stood and helped me out stand as well. We changed into our pajamas, a pair of short shorts and one of his t-shirts for me and him in just a pair of basketball shorts. We left the TV on lowly for a little noise before crawling into bed with the lights out.

"This isn't that creepy," I insisted as he wrapped an arm around me.

He shook his head. "No, that is why I invited you," he agreed. "By myself, I would be geekin' out right now thinkin' my house is haunted," he admitted. I laughed. "I had a good time today, Brie," he told me.

"Me too," I replied, shifting to snuggle more unto him. "Ugh, I hate my cast," I whined a moment later, trying not to stick it against him in any way.

"Flip over," he instructed, and I did so, which was harder with my stitches now. He pulled my back against his front with his arms around me. "Stop fidgeting, I'm fine," he assured me.

"I can't wait until I get this stupid cast off," I mumbled. "It's ruining everything," I said, knowing that was blowing it out of proportion.

Troy kissed my hair. "I wouldn't go that far, it's alright," he told me. I sighed, letting my eyes close. "It'll come off soon enough," he reminded me.

"Do you think about him, ever?" I questioned after we were silent for a few minutes. "Edward Darin, the guy who hit us," I added a moment later.

"Sometimes. I don't think it's fair he isn't able to be held responsible for what he did," Troy answered.

Responsible for what he did? He died because of it! I was quiet. "Yeah, I guess," I muttered, then yawned again. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too, Brie," he replied, and I fell asleep soon after.

_"I love you," Troy said with a smile. His hands were on the steering wheel and contained a lightness that I haven't seen in days._

_I smiled back at him just as brightly. However, the words got stuck in my mouth, I couldn't reply 'I love you too' to him. It didn't matter. I saw his face light up in horror and knew what was going to happen next. I waited for it, but nothing happened._

_I turned to see the car that had Edward Darin in it coming towards me. Only right now, I could see straight into the windsheild. I saw his face, his shocked, scared, innocent face look at me._

_Everything stopped as I stared at his face. He looked so scared, so small, and as if he knew he was about to ruin everything for Troy and I, that he could very well kill us in this accident. Time stopped as I stared, then out of no where, it began again nd the car came crashing into my side, but I didn't feel anything. _

My eyes opened to Troy's fingers moving through my hair. I stirred against his chest and my chest rumbled with noise as I woke myself up.

"Morning, babe," Troy greeted in a good mood like always. He is such a morning person, I don't get it. I'm not happy until I have coffee unless Troy is around to inflate my mood.

I looked up at him. That was an awfully short dream for it to be morning already, then again, I might not remember it all. "Hi," I breathed, stretching. "Sleep well?" I questioned, settling back against his warm chest.

"Mm-hm, I was out, I don't even think I dreamt," he answered.

"Everyone dreams, Booboo, didn't you take psychology?" I teased, listening to his chest vibrate as he spoke.

"Nope," he replied. "I don't remember if I did dream anything. I like it, I hardly remember my dreams. It was bad when I was a kid like everyone else, but the only other dreams I ever remember were those weird erotic ones when I was, like, thirteen," he explained.

I laughed a little. "Erotic, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Well, it was all because I had watched my first porno with my old friend Greg, who my mom absolutely hated, and the dreams started happening," he told me. I laughed some more. "It was horrible, I couldn't have my mom wake me up in the morning, I literally woke up earlier than usual so I could shower to, uh, calm down," he went on. "After about them happening off and on for two weeks, they died down," he finished.

I smiled. "So, no dreams about me?" I wondered.

"To be honest, when I first met you and we first got together, yeah, once in a while," he admitted. I smiled again, it feels like a victory. "I never remember anything besides sex dreams," he said to himself. "I am such a bro."

I laughed this time. "Wow." All the guys in school say that when they think they are the shit, they are bros or whatever. "Stop that!" I spoke up a moment later, jerking my free arm to make him stop caressing it.

"I'm sorry it's so terrible!" Troy responded dramatically.

"No, you're putting me back to sleep," I informed him. "What time is it?" I asked.

I felt his head turn. "A little past eight, we have time until you're mom comes in to check on you," he assured me. "We don't work until two," he reminded me after a second.

Troy began to caress the backside of my arm again, but I didn't speak up about it. My mind drifted to my dream. Was that what he really looked like? Why did I begin thinking about him yesterday, why now? Why did I dream about him? Just more whys to add to my list. "Troy-" I started to tell him, but was cut off by my phone. Troy grabbed it and handed it to me.

It was a text from Vince. _Come home now. Mami is talkin bout goin to check on u._

I lifted the blankets off. "I have to get home," I stated, climbing over him to get to the floor. I sent a quick text to Vince. _Stall! B there in a few mins, thanks for the warning. _"My mom is about to go check on me," I informed him.

Troy immediately understood and threw on a shirt and shoes. I looked at him weird while hopping into my pants. "Brie, you're gonna need help getting up the tree," he said. "Leave your shit here, this is why I have the drawers," he told me as I went to grab my pajamas.

We ran me home, more like jogged because of my stitches and inability to like running like he does. He helped me up the tree and into my room. He hid in the closet while I unlocked my door and dove into bed. My mom watched me while I pretended to sleep for a few seconds, and then left quietly.

Troy came out right after and got into bed with me. "Ah, baby, the things I do for you," he said with a grin.

"I'm privileged to have you," I played along, tugging on his shirt, causing him to fall into a laying down position.

He laughed lowly. "Some would say so. What were you saying before, or does it not matter?" he asked.

"Can we hang out before work? I feel like sleeping right now instead of talking," I replied.

He nodded. "Yeah, come over whenever, I'm gonna lift and go for a run instead of going back to bed," he told me, already getting out of bed.

I sighed. "You and your physical activities. I don't understand it unless it's sex," I mumbled.

Troy chuckled and kissed me quickly. "I love you."

"Love you too," I insisted as he left. Once he was gone I rolled over and let out a breath. I wanna try to get some more sleep before spilling my guts, which is all I seem to be doing lately.

I awkwardly knocked on Troy's door a little before one and picked at my jeans as I did. I'm wearing a light, flowy sleeveless black top and a pair of gray sort of metallic skinny jeans with black sandals. I pulled my long bangs to the pack of my head and put on very little make up this morning. I hate feeling awkward. I never used to knock on his, I mean Chad's door before. But, I guess it makes sense, he knocks on my door. Troy's mom opened up after a moment and smiled once she saw it was me. "Gabriella! I should get used to you coming over a lot," she said as she let me in.

"Me and Chad, we kinda go hand in hand with Troy," I agreed, smiling back at her. I like Troy's mom, but she makes me nervous because she likes Brittany. I'm not like Brittany.

"Well, I know about Chad. Him and Troy were always attached at the hip," she replied. "They grew up like brothers and still act like it to this day," she told me. "It's nice knowing your only child practically has a sibling, it makes him less lonely," she said as she led me through their house to the kitchen. "I'm just organizing the kitchen," she explained the entire kitchen in disarray. "It's important to have an organized one. I'm sorry; I must be talking your ear off when you are looking for my son."

I shook my head. "No, you're fine. And, I know about the organized kitchen. My mom is a freak about where everything should go in the kitchen, she watches us a like a hawk unloading the dishwasher," I assured her.

"Yes, your mother called me this morning," Troy's mom informed me. I instantly blushed. "Yes, she spoke to me about that," she confirmed.

"Ah, Ma, do you have to embarrass her?" Troy walked into the kitchen wearing a pair of old, tattered jeans and a tight red t-shirt with black shoes. "It took me a lot to get her to be non-embarrassable," he stated while going for a cookie.

"That's not a word," I squeaked with my cheeks still tinted pink.

He smiled over at me. "It gets the point across. We're fine, Brie, me and my mom already talked it out. She knows me, she already knew with her mother's intuition, so she didn't take it as bad as your mom," he told me.

His mom threw a dishrag at him. "Just because I know you are sexually active does not mean I support it!" she said firmly. "Gabi, I will tell you what I told Troy. Be safe, don't let me catch you, and if you get pregnant, I will kill him," she stated.

I nodded. "Yeah, you'll have to get in line behind my father, brothers, and not to mention my sister's," I mentioned. "I'm the last girl who wants a baby at seventeen, I have dreams to live before I want that," I assured her.

"Good," his mom replied with a smile. "You two can do what you want to do before work. Do you need me to drive you, Troy?" she questioned him.

"No," he denied. "I fixed my car this morning," he responded. I looked over at him. "Thanks though. Come on, Brie," he urged, taking my hand and pulling me through the house to his bedroom.

"You fixed your car?" I asked as he tugged me against his body.

He nodded. "We agreed to keep healing and that meant me driving, so I kept to it," he replied.

I kissed him gently. "Thank you," I whispered. "It means a lot," I said.

"Now, what did you want to talk about?" he wondered, bringing me to his bed.

I was quiet for a moment, trying to think about how to bring it up. "I don't know why I keep thinking about it. Yesterday, it just keep popping into my head and last night, and now I dreamt about it and I don't know what to do," I began to ramble.

"What?" Troy tried to get it out of me. "Brie," he urged.

I groaned. "I don't know! Edward Darin," I confessed.

"Edw- why?" he instantly asked.

"Have you been listening? I don't know!" I exclaimed. "I just keep thinking about him for some reason. You mentioned it yesterday when I first met your mom. You said it was his fault, not ours, and I was proud you finally said that it wasn't your fault. But, how can I be proud of that? He died, Troy. He was right where... he's dead, and I was proud of it," I said to myself.

Troy shifted closer to me. "It wasn't like that and you know it," he insisted. "You didn't mean it that way," he stated.

"His family sent a letter to mine; we got in the mail yesterday. It said they were sorry he caused us so much pain and that he was buried in East cemetery on Friday," I mumbled. "I didn't even think about him after. It was all about you and me, and how we felt and how I was going, I didn't even think about him or his family," I mentioned.

"You don't have to think about him. He could have killed you; he wrecked the beginning of our summer-"

"Wrecked our summer? The man died, Troy," I reminded him. "He's dead, who cares about the beginning of summer, we're talking about someone's lost life," I told him.

"That is his fault, not ours," he replied seriously. "No one told him to go out in the middle of the afternoon and get drunk then to go on a joy ride, he did that all on his own," he said.

I let out a breath. "But he's dead," I repeated. "He's dead and we were there and I can't fathom it. I can't fathom that I was in the presence of someone who died and I didn't even think about it at the time," I told him.

"Gabriella, you were losing so much blood, its okay that he wasn't on your mind. He sure as hell wasn't on mine," Troy assured me.

"But, you were. You were on mine. I didn't... I should have," I stopped as the doorbell rang.

Troy got off his bed. "I'll be right back," he muttered as he went to go see who was here.

I heard a slightly familiar voice and went to the door of his bedroom. I saw Brittany hugging Troy's mom like she was her own mother. "It's so good to see you, Lucy!" Brittany insisted in a loud voice. Lucy? I call her Mrs. Bolton, but until now Troy called my mom Mrs. Montez. It was only after the accident she began telling him to call her Maria, and he still has trouble doing it. And, I don't understand. Both Brittany and Troy's mom just came here from Arizona; shouldn't they have seen each other?

Troy said something to his mom I couldn't hear, but I was more interested in watching him and Brittany. She was beaming up at him. They looked okay next to each other. She is the kind of girl you would expect to see next to him, blond, slim, popular. Ugh, I am not going to start up with all of this again. I may not be like Brittany or Allie or even Sharpay for that matter, but I have a sense of worth I won't let this Barbie take it from me.

My boyfriend turned around and saw me watching. "You okay?" he wondered.

I nodded. "Uh-huh," I answered.

"Come on, we'll go hang out somewhere else until work," he informed me, taking my hand in his. "Bye, Ma, love you. Later, Britta," he said to them. Britta?

"Bye, Mrs. Bolton. Brittany," I acknowledged stiffly and she did the same back to me.

"Bye, drive safe, Troy, I mean it. I love you too," his mom replied back to us.

Troy's keys jingled in my hands. "Are you gonna be okay?" I asked as we approached his car.

He let out a breath. "Does it matter? We'll go to the park," he told me as he opened my door and helped me in.

We didn't talk in the car. He didn't even put the radio on. I put my hand in his lap even if it was my casted one; I still wanted to show him support. He drove the speed limit exactly and was completely stiff as he did. I was happy the park was only a few minutes from our houses.

"Do you want to go by the tree?" I wondered quietly when he turned the car off.

He shook his head. "No, it's too hot. I just wanna talk in here," he replied honestly. "It's why I parked under a tree."

I nodded. "I want to go to his grave," I stated.

"What?" Troy turned to me. "First you feel sorry for him and now you want to see him?" he questioned me.

"We agreed to keep healing, Troy," I reminded him.

"Yeah, I didn't agree to go to his fucking grave," he snapped, beginning to get angry.

I was surprised he was taking this badly. I just want to see the man's grave. "He had a family, Troy, he had a life, and we practically witnessed him die," I said.

"No, do you know what I witnessed?" he asked, looking straight into my eyes. "I witnessed the girl I am in love with bleed out in front of me because of what he did to us. I don't give a fuck about going to his fucking grave and feeling sorry for him because he got hammered and got into his car. I won't," he assured me.

"Troy, will you calm down? Fine, don't go with me, but I am going," I stated.

"Why do you have to be so kind all the time?" he wondered in a mean tone.

Anger flared in my stomach. "Me? You're the one who is buddy-buddy with your ex girlfriend!" I pointed out.

"No, my mom is, not me. Why does it matter? I'm with you, I love you, we've been over this shit before," he insisted.

"Excuse me for being jealous of your ex calling your mom calling her by name and your mom hugging her like she is the one you're dating, not me," I huffed.

"I told you her and my mom were friends, it's not my fault you didn't take it literally. I told you they were close. I don't understand why you are so jealous. My mom knows I am in love with you. My mom never liked us together, she likes me and you together," he told me.

My anger grew. "How come I am not allowed to be jealous but you're allowed to be possessive?" I demanded to know.

"I told you I would be possessive when we got together. I don't understand why you are so jealous," he insisted.

"You and Brittany make sense, Troy!" I exclaimed. "She's blond and pretty and skinny and popular-"

"Who gives a fuck? I don't. You're dark and beautiful and Gabriella, that is all I want and need," he replied. My anger deflated. "I don't understand you. I know I could have been with half the girls at school by now because of who I am and what they think of me. Honestly, I could have slept with most of them if I wanted to. I didn't have to go from a serious relationship to another serious relationship and I didn't think it would happen that way. But, it did, because I saw you and that was it for me. I've never been so attracted to a girl before, or pissed off by one, or turned on because of one. You're it for me, Gabriella, I don't see the other girls, there is just you, so I don't understand why you're so jealous," he finished.

My heart swelled before I threw myself at him in a hug. His arms wound around my torso. "You're it for me too, Troy, because you're light, and handsome, and Troy," I murmured.

"So, then why are we fighting about this?" he questioned as we pulled away.

"I have no idea," I replied, linking our hands together in his lap. I looked down and we were quiet for a moment. "I want you to come with me, Troy, I want you to come to his grave with me," I pleaded quietly. Troy's face flashed with anger again before he separated our hands and exited the car with a door slam. I got out after him. "Do you have to act like this?" I wondered.

"Do you?" he questioned. "Stop acting like he is the victim, he's not!" he said loudly. "We are, you are, not him. Stop acting like he matters because to me, he doesn't. He doesn't mean shit to me because he came so close to taking you away from me. You're the one thing that makes sense to me, Gabriella, at least, most of the time. You get me, you help me, you give me everything, and I do the same for you, you're everything and I can't be away from you," his hand connected with mine. "He almost took you from me; he almost took away our entire future. Don't you understand that if you had died, I would have died too? I can't do this without you because our lives are so closely intertwined I don't know where I end and you start," he went on. "Stop acting like he deserves our pity when he almost ruined us."

I felt like crying, but didn't, and hugged him instead. "I know I don't make sense right now, I know it. But, Troy, he had a family, people who loved him, people who lost him. I just, I don't know, I want to go to his grave and I want you to come with me. I want it for closure, please," I pleaded.

"Ah, fuck," Troy pulled away. He looked at his phone. "Do you expect this to be a long visit? We can do it now and get it over with," he mumbled grumpily.

"You'll go?" I asked, grabbing onto his hand.

He sighed. "For you, I have no other choice."

Once again, Troy was stiff and focused in the car, so we didn't talk, but this time he did turn the radio on very lowly. It was fairly easy to find Edward Darin Jr. He was buried right along with his parents, grandparents, and all the other Darin's. Also, there was a young woman at his grave. Right as we approached, she turned around. There were tears down her cheeks.

"Oh, we're sorry, we can come back another time," Troy apologized, squeezing my hand.

She shook her head. "Did you know my father?" she asked.

I opened my mouth in shock. "I- we-, we were in the... accident," I told her awkwardly.

She wiped her cheeks. "I'm Samantha Darin, I am so sorry for what my father has done to you," she informed us, looking at my cast.

"It's okay, we're okay," I replied.

"He wasn't always a drunk, you know," she said. "He and my mom separated about five years back. It broke his heart. He turned to drinking because of it. He became estranged from most of my family, having lied, stole, and ruined a lot of holidays or family events. I couldn't leave him. I moved in, tried to help him. But, on the day of the accident, we got a call saying my mom was engaged. I couldn't stop him from leaving," she explained.

"You don't have to-" Troy began.

"No," she cut him off. "I know what happened. I know he almost cost you your life," she said towards me. "I looked for him everywhere. I think he meant to kill himself, but I am so sorry he brought you into it," she apologized.

I felt like crying again, but managed to stop it. "It's okay," I assured her. "We," I stopped and looked up at Troy. "We forgive him. You should know that."

Troy cleared his throat. "Yeah, we forgive him," he agreed with another reassuring squeeze to my hand.

* * *

**Ah, finally done! I like it! It's a little heavy, but needed.**

**Up next: Brittany, Hunter, Troy's mom, and yeah ;)**

**Happy holidays, everyone!**

**All That I Am Living For should be done next.**

**- Kayleigh**


	21. I'm So Sick

**Okay, so I will admit, I got WAY less reviews than I thought I would :( And I thought that was a good chapter! I hardly think that!**

**I should have updated All That I Am Living For/WWB before this, but this just poured out. However, WWB is well on it's way and ATIALF is coming along...just slowly. I'm trying to get something right that I cannot just yet. It should be out shortly.**

**Please keep reviewing! I need those reviews! **

**I hope your holidays were good. Please review.**

**Named I'm So Sick after Flyleaf. The words actually kinda match this one!**

**3 Weeks Later**

* * *

"Troy," I shifted over on the couch away from him, trying not to laugh.

He didn't respond and kept his feet up no the coffee table and his laid back pose as he continued to play the game. We were quiet for a minute until his fingers made their way over to my side.

"Troy!" I squeaked, pausing the game so I could turn to him. "Stop that just because I'm winning!" I ordered, again, trying not to laugh.

He snorted. "Please, I'm letting you win," he insisted, making me instantly glare. "I mean, babe, you're the shit," he corrected himself.

"You're not allowed to let me win!" I whined.

"Brie, you have a cast, did you seriously think you were winning?" he questioned me. I huffed and tossed my controller to the recliner across from me. "Fine, be a bad sport," he copied my actions, then got up to turn off the Xbox and change the channel. He sat back down closer than he was before (which was pretty close) and his arms wound around me. "I still love you," he said into my ear.

I smiled a little. "I didn't think you suddenly stopped," I mumbled, holding back my laughter. I relaxed into his arms. "I get my cast off in two weeks, Booboo," I replied, nuzzling our faces together.

He smiled back at me. "I know," he responded, lifting my t-shirt up to see my still apparent scar, but my stitches were gone. His hand rested over it while my arms laced loosely around his shoulders, my cast free hand resting on the back of his neck.

"Hm, your hand is warm," I whispered.

His smile turned into a smirk. "My mouth is warm too," he informed me.

I shook my head. "No," I denied him.

"Brie, it's been three weeks!" he seemed to need to remind me.

"It's been one week, we've only been allowed to have sex for one," I corrected him.

"So?" he questioned. "Gabriella, come on, I don't care about your cast!" he exclaimed, annoyed.

I sighed. "I am, and I can't get turned on or in the mood, so deal," I stated. "It's two more weeks, I'm sure you can handle it," I insisted.

He whined and buried his head into my midsection, probably because he wanted to be close to my boobs. I'm wearing a light jean skirt that has strings hanging from the seam and a dark blue sleeveless top with a slightly revealing lacy neckline and Troy's varsity ring, along with a few dark beaded bracelets. "You're killing me," he mumbled.

I combed his hair with my fingers. "You'll be fine, only two weeks," I said.

"I haven't gone two weeks since before I took your virginity," he told me. He smiled a moment later. "I like that I took your virginity," he stated. He smiled wider. "I really like it."

I laughed as his oddness. "Ok?" I replied. "Why is that coming up now?" I wondered.

He turned over so he was lying down with his head in my lap. I put a pillow underneath his head. "There is this thing that guys think, like; once you take a girl's virginity you can basically fuck them for life. So, I'm glad I took yours," he explained.

"Oh, is that what we do, huh? Fuck?" I pretended to get angry.

"When you are thinking about it verb wise, to fuck to have intercourse, yes. But, when you think about it emotionally and what fucking is noted as these days, no, that is not what we do," he replied.

Aw. "Aw, Troy," I said before bending to kiss him.

He sat up towards me a little to meet me half way. "I know, I'm adorable, so have sex with me," he murmured as we parted.

I smiled down at him. "No, sorry," I apologized. He groaned and fell back to my lap. It's kinda funny for me to see him like this. I don't know why, it just is. "Two more weeks, Troy Booboo," I reminded him in an annoying girlie voice.

"That will be five weeks!" he exclaimed, sitting up.

I slipped my non-casted hand up his shirt. "I can still do stuff to you with my mouth and one hand," I told him in a low voice.

"Will you let me do stuff back to you even though you have a new black cast?" he questioned. I had to get a new cast last week due to an accident at the pool. And, thinking logically as a girl, I got a black one that would work with outfits and not to mention would be signed by an awesome silver Sharpie marker.

"Hmm, I think it would be unfair for you to not reciprocate," I replied.

Troy instantly stood and began to pull me through the house to his room. I was laughing on the way. "Mom!" Troy said in shock and pulled me right into his back once he stopped. "I, uh, thought you went to do something with Britta."

UGH. Britta, AKA Brittany. He calls her that, it's like his own little nickname for her therefore I want to slit her throat. I'M his girlfriend, I get the cute nickname, and he should STOP calling her by his cutesy nickname for her. "Hi, Mrs. Bolton," I greeted, peaking out from behind my boyfriend.

"Gabi!" she seemed to notice me. Brittany was obviously with her, wearing jeans and a slutty Sharpay-esque top with matching high heels. I literally hate this girl. She brings out all my insecurities, gets me and Troy into more fights than we have had throughout out entire relationship, and somehow convinces everyone we get along, but when we are alone (this is minimal, trust me) she is a complete bitch. I told Troy, and he said he knew she would, but to ignore her. It's hard to ignore a girl who gets so completely under your skin you wan to jump into a fire pit just hoping she'll feel the pain too. Yes, my hatred as gone this far.

She came forward to hug me quickly. "Troy told me you needed a new cast," she commented, looking at my wrist.

I nodded. "Yeah, and they said I can get it off a week earlier than expected, so only two more weeks," I informed her.

"That's good," she responded.

"I know, I can't wait," I said with a smile. I love Troy's mom. She is so kind, and understanding and accepting of us it's hard not to like her. My mom was so hesitant with us while she is all for it. She said she knows her son better than anyone and she would know if he was in love or not. He's in love. He never was with Brittany. Me and her sat down and had a long talk one night. I was waiting for Troy to return from a late night basketball game with his friends so we could go out for a walk and talk due to our previous fight over Brittany, shocker, right?

"So, what were you two up to?" Brittany wondered while popping a grape into her mouth and smiled happily at Troy.

Troy scratched the back of his head. "Uh, I was going to go get my shoes so we could go out," he lied.

"Hunny, you're wearing shoes," his mom reminded him.

He looked down. "I already got my shoes, now I am going back for my keys, duh," he lied once more.

"I thought you promised your mom to eat at home tonight," Brittany spoke up. "Remember? You've been working or out with her all week," she said, her eyes flicking towards me at the 'her.' My eyes narrowed at her in response. Doesn't she have any friends? Like, stop hanging out with your ex boyfriend's mom so much, it's getting sad already (even if Lucy is awesome).

Lucy looked to her son. "That's true, Troy," she agreed.

Troy ran a hand through his hair, thinking about what to do. He wants to ask me to dinner, but knows Brittany is staying as well, so I will not have fun staying. He knows that me not staying is about as bad for me as staying because I'll hate he's with her for dinner.

"I have to go anyways," I solved his problem.

He turned on me. "Brie, no, we said we were going hang out because we've been... working all week," he reminded me. What he really wanted to say was fighting all week, so we wanted to make today a fun day without any of this. Of course, Brittany ruins everything.

I shrugged. "Its okay, my mom will want me home anyways," I lied, but he knew it was a lie for his mom and not him, so it wasn't like I was lying to him. I was lying for myself.

"Can I at least walk her home, Mom?" Troy asked of his mother, probably giving her his pout face.

"Be home in ten, Troy, I mean it. It was nice seeing you, Gabriella, maybe you and Troy can stay for lunch tomorrow if you don't work," she invited me.

"I don't, so I'll definitely come by," I promised, leading Troy out of the back door. "Have a nice night," I said, before opening the door to leave.

I quickened my steps on the porch and throughout the yard. "Come on, Brie," Troy stopped me by the arm underneath the canopy of Chad's backyard's trees. "I forgot I promised my mom dinner tonight. Me and you have been... talking at night every day this week, or I was with the guys, or working," he said.

"We've been 'talking' at night because of her," I corrected him. "Troy, she ruins everything, don't you see that?" I questioned.

"Of course I see that," he replied.

"Then, why do you let her?" I asked, throwing my hands up in annoyance.

"Why do you?" he responded. "You know how she is, I know how she is, stop letting her come between us," he said like he always does.

I shook my head. "I'm going home," I mumbled, turning around.

"No," Troy denied, grabbing my arm again. "I am sick of fighting with you, Gabriella. Why are you still jealous? Almost everyday we have the same damn fight and I am sick of it. Brittany means nothing, you mean everything, you're mine and I am yours, get it through your thick head, please," he told me.

I ignored his 'thick head' comment. "Have you told her that?" I demanded to know. He was quiet. "Have you said 'Brittany, you know that Latina you hate, my girlfriend? I love her, I want to marry her some day, a while from now, but I know I want to. She's everything and you're nothing'?" I asked. He couldn't look into my eyes. "Exactly."

"I'm not that much of a douche; I can't walk up to her and say that. It's too mean," he replied.

"Why do you care about her?" I wondered, running a hand through my hair. "I don't get it," I stated.

"Yeah, I don't get it either," he agreed. I widened my eyes. He cares about her? He was supposed to say he doesn't and fight me on it! "Gabriella, it's not like that," he instantly told me.

I was already walking away. "This time, don't come after me, don't call me, don't anything. Have a good dinner," I ordered and was already out of sight before I knew how to wrap my mind around this.

He cares about her. He cares about her? I can't believe he fuckin' cares about her. What the fuck? What just happened? My house was unusually loud when I walked in. My house is usually loud, but not this way. This wasn't my brother's fighting, or my sister's, or something of the sort. This was my parents screaming at each other in Spanish. They never fight in Spanish unless it's something they absolutely do not want us to know about. And, when they fight, they have never screamed before. They just acted weird around each other until we went to bed and then fought after so we didn't know went on.

I found my siblings in the living room, my sister's were teary eyed, my older brother's looked upset, Alex was crying on Belle's shoulder, and Vince looked like he was about to. "What's going on?" I asked, terrified deep into my core. What happened?

Serena spoke up; of course we know what they are saying in Spanish when Serena is around. Spanish is her minor in college. "Mami found out that Papi..." she shook her head. She wiped her face. Part of me wished Kris was here to help her. He's with his family right now, and has been for about a month. He's due back late this week, actually.

"He cheated on her," Lucas spit out.

"No, he didn't, shut up!" Vince exploded, standing up from his chair.

"Yes, he did! He cheated on her, you heard what Serena said!" Lucas insisted, just as angry.

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out? Papi... no, he couldn't have. He... he's Papi. He would never... what?

"She's wrong!" Vince practically yelled.

My older sister sense kicked in and I walked up to him and wrapped him up in a hug. He began to cry against my shoulder while holding me tight and I tried to hold my own tears in. This can't be true. "It's going to be okay, Vinny," I assured him. I bit my lip afterwards wondering if I had just lied to my little brother.

The next morning I woke up to my phone beeping. I groaned before rolling over, only to come in contact with another body. My little brother groaned just like me and I remembered Vince was in my bed. "We should just move in together," he mumbled.

I almost laughed, but my mind went back to yesterday, and I couldn't muster it. I don't know how long the yelling went on, but right when it ended, our parents came out to talk to us about what was going on. The conversation didn't last very long before we all got upset.

_My mom and dad stood a foot apart at the end of the table and they both looked... raw somehow. My mom who was always so strong looked weak. My dad who always was the joker with a smile on his face looked as though he would never smile again. This all seemed so surreal. My father couldn't have done what Serena translated, it's impossible._

_My eyes squeezed shut so I wouldn't cry before they even told us what was going on. Vince's grip on my hand tightened, and it wasn't like with Troy squeezed mine for comfort, it was like _he_ needed the comfort, but I didn't know how to give it, not then._

_"Your father and I," my mother finally began with her head held high. She stopped for a moment before speaking again. She coughed. "We know you know what we were talking about," she went on. Serena looked a little guilty for translating when she knew our parents probably did not want us to know what they were discussing. "And, we want you to know that no matter what your father and I are going through, we are still your parents," she said. _

_What? What does that matter? Is it true? I think we were all confused._

_"What your mother is trying to say is," my dad spoke up. I saw Felix tense. He had never seemed so angry. He had been so quiet before; I didn't know how he was feeling. It was like if he had respected our father less, he would have hit him or something. "That what we are going through as a couple should stay between us," he told us._

_"That's bullshit," Felix stated, looking up into our father's eyes. Papi looked surprised. We never swear around our parents, let alone to them. Even my mom was shocked. "Did you do it or not?" he questioned, standing up to face him. My dad and Felix are exactly the same height, and for the first time I noticed how similar they looked, only Felix looked more muscular, and my dad wasn't a scrawny guy. _

_"Felix, sweetie-" Mami began, obviously trying to protect my dad, but Felix interrupted her._

_"Papi," he said. "Did you do it?" he demanded to know, never looking more like a man to me than at that moment. _

_Tears formed in my eyes. This is already changing so much. I grabbed Vince's hand with both of mine, holding it reassuringly, trying to get comfort for myself, I think. _

_My dad was quiet for a moment, and that moment was all we needed to know the truth. He had done it; he had cheated on my mom. How...? Why? When? WHY? Before my dad could officially answer the question, Vince out was out of his chair, kicking it against the wall in the process, and was running upstairs. Alex began to cry again into Belle's shoulder. Serena put her hands over her face. The twins looked so grim it was unnatural for them and Felix put his hands into fists. I couldn't sit there anymore, the air was suffocating me. _

_Without a word, I followed Vince as quickly as possible. "Vince!" I called when I got upstairs, going right to his room. He wasn't there. I immediately went to my room and that was where I found him, crying silently on my bed. "Vince," I said in a soft voice, my own silent tears running down my cheeks. _

_He tried to form a word, but it came out a sob, and I went to his side and hugged him. "H-How?" he wanted me to make sense of it, but I couldn't either. _

_"I don't know," I answered honestly, and began sobbing too. _

My brother and I lay in my bed quietly for I don't know how long. Neither of us knew what to say. Belle had come in to check on us numerous times last night as I am sure she did with everyone else, but could never offer too much comfort. We were all so confused, and hurt, and angry. My older brother's didn't want to be around anyone, they were to angry to speak civilly towards us, and somehow we understood. Alex was always with either Belle or Serena; being the baby I think he needed the most support. I never left Vince, but we all heard my father come up the steps and go into his room. We all peaked as he came out with a bag and came to the girls and younger boys to say goodbye, but we had nothing to say to him. He had knocked on the twins' door, but they didn't answer, and he didn't even troy Felix's.

I wanted to hug him, to ask why; to tell him that I loved him, to try and understand it all, but when he left, I just cracked a gibberish response and waved as Vince avoided him with his eyes.

We all heard as he left the house. The door clicking shut was like a gunshot, it was heard to all of us. We hugged our mom when she came to us to say she loved us and everything would be okay. We all told her we were okay even if it wasn't true. We all watched as she went into her room and never came out.

I sat in bed with my brother and thought about Troy. How did he handle this? He put his hand through a window, I know that. But how did he watch his mother practically crumble in front of him? How did he make sense of it? I suppose it was easier for him. He knew his father was not a good man. He knew his mother would be better off, that he would be better off, I don't have that. Is my father a bad man? Is my mother better off? Are we better off? I wanted to call him, I wanted him to climb up my tree and hold me in his arms and tell me everything would be fine, but I didn't call him. My little brother needed me, my family needed me, maybe more than I needed him, I don't know. Holy damn, I do need him so much though, it's unnatural. Does it matter right now that he cares for his bitch of an ex? Does anything matter other than my family right now?

"Are you ever going to check your phone?" Vince's voice rang through my room again right after my phone beeped.

"Oh, yeah," my own voice cracked. I reached for my phone and slid it open. I had one missed call and three unread messages, all from Troy. His messages asked me to call him, to let him explain, and wanted to know if I was free tonight to go out because he got called into work this morning/afternoon. I called voicemail just to hear his voice.

_"Brie," _he began, and I teared up for some reason. _"I don't know if you aren't answering because you're pissed or sleeping, I hope it's that you are sleeping. Sorry I couldn't call last night, trust me, I wanted to, but my mom and I stayed up late talking and watching movies, it's gay, I know. Anyways, I got called into work and get off around five, so I was wondering if we could go out tonight to talk. I know that is all we seem to do, but we need it. I need to explain to you what I said; I didn't mean it in the way you think. I'm pretty sure I'm about to get cut off, so I love you, and call me back. Bye." _

I sighed as I deleted the message.

"Are you going to go out with him?" Vince wondered aloud, looking over at me. He heard the message due to the silence of the room, but didn't question the contents of it.

I turned towards him. "I don't know, I don't think so," I answered. "You need me more," I said.

"But you need him," he replied.

"You're more important," I insisted, flipping over so I was facing him. "You, and Alex, and the boys, and Serena, and Belle, you need me more right now, we need each other," I told him.

Vince sniffled. "I'm so glad we don't work today," he mentioned.

"Same here," I agreed, messing with his hair.

"I want to see Mami," he admitted a moment later.

I smiled a little at him. "Me too," I responded, already getting up.

We wondered over to our mother's room together and knocked before opening the door. All of our siblings were there, on her big bed, with a soap opera on. "Ah, and the last two show up," Mami stated with Alex clutched to her side. Vince and I climbed into her bed and instantly crawled up to the top to hug her and our brother's and sister's made the room. "Everything is going to be just fine, babies," she assured us with kisses to our heads.

I didn't know how she was being so strong, probably for us. "Why?" Vince choked out.

Mami held his face in her hands once we pulled away. "I have no idea, bebè," she answered honestly as I looked her over. Her own eyes were red with bags underneath, her hair looked ratty in its long pony tail, and she was in an old t-shirt and sweatpants. "But, we're Montez's, and we're strong, and we're united, and we'll get through everything in one piece, I promise you."

Vince and I both nodded before nodding hellos to our siblings. Belle and Serena held me in a hug for a long moment while the boys patted Vince on the back or something of the sort. I wanted so much to be strong for Mami, but I also wanted to cry my eyes out into her shoulder while she rocked me like she used to when I was little. I wanted her to sing a Spanish lullaby into my ear while telling me that everything would get better, that one day what I was so upset about wouldn't matter, and bad things happen to everyone, it only makes them stronger.

I couldn't hold it in for very long, and so a sob got caught in my throat as the knot that was already there was pushing me to let go. My mom instantly noticed. "Oh, mija, come here," she held her arms open to me again. I held onto her and cried into her shoulder like I did when Marc or Luke were mean to me when I was little and was too affected by their words.

"I'm sorry, I just don't understand, you're perfect," I cried, breathing in my mom's smell and wanted to stay there with her forever. I felt my sibling's hands on my back or legs, trying to comfort me too.

She held me tighter. "Don't be sorry, baby, you're not the first one to cry into my shoulder today," she insisted. "And now you listen to me, all of you. I am not perfect. I am your mother and I do my best at being that to all of you," she started to tell us.

"You're the best mom," Alex told her. I pulled away to look at her and wiped my eyes.

My mom held Alex's chin and kissed his forehead. "Thank you, sweetie. But, I am not perfect, I am human, like everyone else, and sometimes things happen we don't understand. Hell, I don't understand global warming that well," she joked to lighten the mood. "I know we are all confused, and sad, and heartbroken right now, but everything will get better," she went on. She seemed to get more emotional as she spoke. "We have each other and our significant others," she looked to Serena, Felix, and me with a small smile. "To help us, not to mention our friends and extended family, okay? I told you, we're Montez's and we fight, we're as strong as they come. I don't know if this will ever make sense, but we'll be okay. And, I do not want any of you hating your father," she told us. Felix scoffed. "I mean it, he is your one and only father and do not blame him for why this is happening. Things have not been like they once were for a long time, so do not put all the blame on him. And, do not blame yourselves. You eight are the reason we have gone on this long. Your father and I do love each other very much," she stopped as a tear slid down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away. "We love each other very much and because we do, we created you, and you guys everything to us," she stated. "But, just because there are so many of you and so little time in the day is not the reason this happened, so do not even think anything of the sort, I would not change anything I have done regarding any of you," she said. "Okay, maybe you two," she looked to Marc and Luke, which made us all chuckle. They are troublemakers. "I don't know what is going to happen, but we'll be okay," she repeated. "I love you all."

We all told her we love her at the same time and tried to hug her at once. My siblings and I hung out in my mom's room all day. We ordered take out, which is a rarity in my house, and watched bad soap operas, and even attempted to joke around. Finally, very late in the afternoon, almost the evening, she told us to get out so she could shower and such. My sister's entertained the rest of us downstairs for a little while, knowing our mom needed some time alone.

However, it wasn't long before I broke off of the pack to shower myself and wanted to be alone with my thoughts that had run rapid all day. I wanted answers. I wanted Troy. I wanted my mom to be okay. I wanted my brother's and sister's to be okay. Who had my father cheated with? How far did his affair go? When did he actually see her? Was it meetings? Late work days? Work trips? Did we know her somehow? WHY?

I know it's selfish, but I wanted Troy so much. I wanted my boyfriend to hold me and tell me he would never cheat on me and that he loved me, I wanted him to help me make sense of it. He had texted me twice since he got off of work and called once, but I silenced it. I can't talk to him on the phone, I just can't.

After my shower, I changed into a matching black sweat suit and when my hair was practically dry, I got the nerve to climb down my tree (in flip flops, no less, I wasn't exactly thinking that one through), and go see Troy. I didn't tell anyone where I went. Vince would know, my sister's would probably figure it out, and I knew above all, my mom would understand and be okay with it.

It was almost seven when I saw him through his window, pacing in his room, wearing old ratty jeans and his favorite shirt that was white in the torso and red in the arms. His pacing means he's getting frustrated. His phone was also in his hands. I didn't hesitate before going up and knocking on his window. He instantly crawled over his bed to open it. "Finally, I've been- Brie?" he questioned at my pale face and red eyes.

Tears were already forming, as well as the knot in my throat. "I think my parents are getting divorced," I told him, holding in my sobs.

"What?" He helped me through the window and closed it behind me. "What's going on? Why didn't you call me?"

I held onto his hands. "I couldn't talk on the phone; I would have had a break down. My dad, he cheated," I began to tell him, already getting emotional. "I don't know what happened. I went home and they were screaming and... what are we going to do, Troy? What is going to happen to my family?" I asked.

"Oh, Brie," he rested his forehead on mine. "I wished this would never happen to you," he said, and I let my tears flow as I had too many times already today.

Troy gathered me into his arms and let me cry. My crying didn't last very long, but even when I finished, I just stayed in his arms silently, getting strength from him. "You can never do this to me," I broke the quiet. I burrowed into him further.

"Never," Troy agreed, rubbing my back. "I don't have it in me, and I could never want another girl after having you," he told me.

"I don't even know why," I mumbled. "Or who, or when, or what happened. I don't know anything because when they tried to shield it from us, Felix asked if it was true, and the silence was answer enough. Vince ran out of the room, and I followed," I explained.

"You just went home yesterday and this happened?" he questioned.

I nodded against his chest. "Yeah, they were screaming in Spanish. Serena translated for us. I wanted to talk to you, but-"

"Brie, your family needed you, I understand," he Troy cut me off.

I let out a shaky breath. "How did you watch your mom fall apart, Troy?" I asked him. "How did you watch her heart break?"

"Well, it makes your own heart break a little," he told me honestly. "It's so hard, baby, I know it is. You can do nothing but watch and be there for her," he told me. "It's harder for you, with my parents it was a long time coming, with yours... it's unexpected," he said.

I pulled away to wipe my face. "They haven't been gushy or touchy or anything since we were kids, but I didn't think this would happen, not now," I muttered. "I thought they would grow closer again now that we're older and they can be more of a couple again. I thought my dad would want my mom again... not some whore," I went on.

Troy pushed hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead. "I don't understand it either, I bet your dad doesn't either," he mentioned.

"Ugh, I don't even want to talk about him," I stated, folding my legs Indian style. "I hate him," I whispered.

Troy cupped my face in his hands. "I hate my father, you don't hate yours," he told me. I opened my mouth to fight him, but instead the door opened.

Of course, it was Brittany. "Oh, Troy, you have company. I didn't see her come in," she said stiffly, looking at my crappy state and seemed triumphant for some reason, like Troy and I were breaking up instead of us talking about my parents.

"Cut it out, Brittany," Troy responded a little harshly, lacing my hand with his. "I'm sick of you being a bitch to her and her trying to be civil with you when you don't deserve it. I'm with Gabriella now, and that isn't going to change just because you're here and you're intentionally causing problems. Gabriella is my girlfriend and I love her more than anything, really love her, not like what we had. So, can you just get out while we talk? If my mom needs me, my mom can come get me," he told her.

My mood elevated just a smidgen. Brittany wordlessly closed the door and right as she did I threw myself at him in a hug. "Thank you for doing that," I murmured.

"I'm sorry it took a month," he responded, letting me go. "Brie, yesterday, when I said I cared about her, it wasn't like I care about you or even Sharpay and Taylor," he began to explain.

"Troy, it's okay," I assured him.

"No, it's not," he replied. "She was just my first for a lot of shit, including my virginity which is a big thing, even for guys. I don't know if the feeling I have for her is like, I think that's too much, but it's just something. And, the more I think about you and us and our first time, how that was my real first time because I was in love, the feeling goes down a little," he told me.

I messed up his hair. "I don't know if that makes a lot of sense, but I'll go with it," I sniffled. "I'm so sick of crying, Troy, so sick," I said. "Because I do hate him," I continued our conversation from before. "Don't say I don't, he hurt my mom, Troy, that's enough. He broke her, he-" I couldn't go on.

"He's always done right by you. He takes care of you and your brother's and sister's and would always do anything for you. He fucked up, he knows he did, everyone knows he did, but you don't hate him, trust me," Troy tried to correct me. "He's not like my dad, Brie, he deserves more credit than you're giving him," he insisted.

"Stop being rational, I'm not ready for that," I pleaded softly.

Troy rubbed my forearms. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Ugh, my head is pounding from the crying," I groaned.

"I'm going to go tell my mom you're here and get you some Advil and something to drink, okay?" he volunteered. He kissed me softly before leaving.

I collapsed back in his bed. My phone went off after a moment, signaling a text. I opened it to see it was my mom.

_You better be in your room when I go in to wake you two hours before you work, that is all I have to say. I love you, mija._

I work at noon tomorrow. I can sleep over; I just have to be home by ten. I smiled a little to myself before responding ok and that I love her too. Troy returned with Advil for me to take with a bottle of water. "Are you hungry, babe?" he asked, running his hands through my mildly long bangs as I lay down next to him. I shook my head. "Have you eaten at all today?" he wondered. I nodded. "Well, Brittany's gone and my mom said you can stay over. I told her what was going on, well the gist of it, and she understands. She also said she wants to meet your mom, in person, and get to know her, she thinks she may be able to help her," he informed me.

"That may be a good idea," I breathed. "Lay with me?" I asked.

Troy laid down next me as I requested. "Do you want to talk more? I know you're going through a lot of shit and you need to talk, but I also know you're probably not in the mood," he commented.

"No, I'm not in the mood," I sighed, so happy he understands, but wished he didn't have to because it means his parents are divorced too, even if it was for the better. No kid should ever have to go through this, it's doesn't make sense, it's not fair, and it hurts like hell. "Besides, you're not exactly the one with the answers I need," I reminded him. "All you can do is help me react to it, but I kinda already went through the reacting with my family," I went on.

He nodded. "I'm here, I'll always be here," he replied. "You know it," he said.

I nodded and curled into his body and heat. "Can you do something really simple for me?" I wondered. He nodded. "Tell me you love me and keep doing it because for some reason, I need to hear it more than usual," I told him.

"I love you, Gabriella, and I'll say it as much as you need me to."

-xoxo-

It was three days later that I convinced Serena and Belle to go to Papi's hotel. Felix and Marc opted to come along. Lucas refused and we didn't even tell Vince and Alex. For four days we've all been wondering about Papi's affair, and we all questions. I didn't know where he was staying; only Belle, Serena, and Felix did, being the oldest. I think my mom was afraid to tell the twins for fear they would do something stupid with the information because they're so angry at him.

I haven't talked to Papi since he left, no one had besides Belle for Mami. Mami sent him more clothes and work things he would need and Belle delivered them for her. I don't think Mami can face Papi yet. Today, Mami is meeting up with Troy's mom; it'll be the first time she leaves the house in days. I know she told her older sister about Papi, that's it, not any of her other siblings, or my grandparents. My mom has always been close to my Aunt Sophia, her barely older than her sister. I'm glad she has someone to talk to, I know she needs it, hopefully she tells a friend soon.

I told my closest friends what is going on. My closest friends being Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, and Ryan. I told them they could tell Kelsi and Zeke. I'll need their help throughout this just like I need Troy. Brittany has backed off for now, and I am grateful. Hopefully she won't cause more problems, I'm sick of the drama, especially with him. Vince is causing enough by himself. Two days ago, he got into a fight with one of his friends and literally fist fought him out front. Felix had to pull him off. He's been late for work, been a douche to people who work there, and already got a strike from Fulton. Belle says it's because of Mami and Papi, Serena responded with 'no shit.'

"You knock," Marc pushed on my back.

I turned and pushed him back. "You do it, tough guy!" I retorted.

"Oh, I called and told him we're coming," Belle spoke up; using a key I didn't knew she had and opened the door.

Our father was on the couch in his probably permanent room for a while. It had a mini living room, mini kitchen, and one door which probably let to a mini bedroom. Papi looked worn down, like he had gotten drunk every night he's been here, and thoroughly guilty. Belle and Serena hugged him briefly, so I followed suit. Felix and Marc stood back with their hands in their pockets. He still smelled the same, for reason I didn't know if he would.

"It's so good to see you guys," Papi said somewhat awkwardly. "I haven't gone this long without seeing my kids unless it was a business trip," he commented.

"Were they business trips?" Marc questioned, looking into my dad's grave eyes.

"Marcus," Isabelle scolded softly.

"No, hija, I know why you all came today," Papi told her. "You're all grown up now, you deserve to know the truth," he stated. "Yes, Marcus, all my business trips were indeed business trips," he answered my brother's question. "I never became physical with the woman I was..." he coughed." Associating myself with," he admitted. I've never heard him speak like such a grown up to us before.

"Then what the hell happened?" Felix asked with his hands still in his pockets.

My dad ushered us to sit down. "The woman who I..." he trailed off. "Her name is Lana and she's my, uh, my secretary," he began to tell us. I couldn't look at him. His secretary? Really? We know her. She goes to the company parties we're forced to twice a year. She's the woman who lets our father know we are there to see him, and when we do this we usually did something wrong and want to tell him before Mami, or it's his birthday or Father's Day. She's the petite blond woman who smiles too wide when a man passed by her desk.

"What happened, then? If you didn't have sex with her?" Serena asked bluntly.

Papi rubbed his head. "We... once in a while, we went out for drinks, and recently, we began to take a lunch break together. It was only talking and I hadn't realized I felt something for her until about a week ago when she questioned me on it," he went on. "When I discovered I did, I told your mother," he finished.

"You d-dated her?" I spoke up. It's what it is. They went out, they talked, they got to know each other, and he feels something for her, he- it makes me sick. And, I bet she knew exactly what she was doing, taking the nice looking, rich guy from his hard working wife. We would be rich if there weren't eight of us... she knew that too.

"Gabi, hun-"

"No, it's what you did," I cut him off. "Wasn't Mami good enough for you?" I questioned, getting emotional already.

Papi began to look distressed too. "Your mother is the most amazing woman I know, she's-"

"Obviously not," I scoffed. "If you though that you wouldn't have needed to go out with Lana after work instead of coming home to us," I told him.

"Gabriella," Belle tried to stop me.

"No, Isabelle, your sister is allowed to be angry with me, you all are," my dad insisted.

I stood up. "I'm more than angry with you, Papi. You broke her heart, you know that, right? This isn't just some separation where you guys will get back together after a while, this is a divorce," I stated, already walking for the door. "Honestly, I never wanna see with you, even if you get partial custody, which you will because Mami could never take you away from us, but I'm seventeen, I have a choice. I'm living with mom," I told him harshly. "I'll call Troy for a ride home, I'll see you guys later," I finished, and then left.

I closed the door loudly behind me and leaned against the wall next to his room. I should have listened to Mami when she told me to stay home, when she said I would get too emotional and say things I don't mean because she knew I would since I'm like her. I didn't care at the moment though; he deserved it for what he did.

* * *

**I like this chapter...again... so I better get review this time!**  
**I didn't make the divorce effect Gabriella the same way I did in the original (If you are one of those who read the first one) because I feel liker her and Troy's love is too strong for her to doubt it that much. **  
**But, do not fret, the divorce will be effecting her, as you can already see, and cause some more stuff to go one, just not with love...with something else ;)**

**REVIEW PLEASE. I MEAN IT.**  
**I barely got any for the last chapter :(**

**- Kayleigh**


	22. That's Some Dream

**Thanks so much for reviewin'! Made me happy :)  
Because I got so many so quickly, I gave you an X rated scene. And, I actually love it! -gasp-**

**You have NO idea how excited I am for TWAWKI: Rewritten Verson!**

**For all those who read my other stories, I'm sorry it is taking so long.**** My mom was in the hospital. I only managed to write to get my mind off of it, then felt guilty for not thinking about her. She's home now, but still sick, but is getting better with medication and such. Still, I'm a worrier.  
I'm working on them, I swear. This story just came out easier.**

**Named That's Some Dream by Good Old War. LISTEN TO IT.  
Awesome band.**

**1 1/2 Weeks later**

* * *

I looked through a magazine as I sat near the end of Troy's bed Indian style. I seem to be at Troy's house a lot these days; partly because he makes me feel better, partly because my house is so gloomy that I need to get out once in a while. My family is living like frickin' vampires over there with all the curtains closed, and lights off, and wordlessly watching TV. It's all because of our parents, and we know it, and we're all trying to deal with it, but there is only so much talking you can do before you've said it all and gotta deal with it in your own head.

Troy's house is brighter, he doesn't mind me over, and his mom has been really helpful with everything. When Vince starts a fight with one of the other boys or Serena goes on and on about wedding plans none of us are in the mood for due to the sadness, I retreat here.

I sighed as I saw another celebrity couple is getting a divorce. "What's the point?" I looked over to my boyfriend.

He looked up from his iPod. "Huh?" he wondered, blinking at me.

"Of marriage," I answered. "What's the point? I mean, you go through all that paperwork and plan the whole damn wedding, and then to what, break up in a few years?" I questioned. "It's not worth it if you ask me," I mumbled.

"Are you the guy in this relationship now or something?" he replied. "Should I be the one saying that when we're in our twenties and you're begging me for a ring?" he asked.

"One, you're the guy, you have the big dick," I began to reply. He grinned at my 'big' comment. "Two, I will not be begging for anything. And, three, it's just a piece of paper," I informed him.

He put his iPod down on his bedside table before crawling up behind me. "That piece of paper means a lot to many people, including me," he told me, his hands snaking around me to begin to unbutton my plaid blouse.

I overlooked it. "What does it matter? I love you, that don't mean I gotta marry you," I said.

He moved my hair over to one shoulder. "We're getting married, Gabriella, before we're twenty five, I guarantee it," he insisted, kissing my sweet spot gently with every few words.

"Marriage means two people, lover, if I don't wanna you're gonna be marrying yourself up there," I responded, clearing my throat as he continued to try and turn me on. I tossed the magazine aside.

He slid my blouse off and dropped it onto the ground, leaving me in a black cami and matching bra. "You're gonna marry me," he repeated, positioning me so I was laying down correctly in the bed as he cowered over me. He took his shirt off and I smiled at his tanned skin before lifting my cast free hand to touch his smooth, hard chest.

"You have to convince me that marriage matters first," I told him as he kissed down my neck. I gasped a little when he sucked on my spot for a moment. A steady thump grew between my legs. He still affects me so much, it's a blessing and a curse, trust me.

"You wanna know why it matters?" he questioned and I nodded wordlessly as I felt his fingers slowly slide up my thigh. I was wearing a pair of short shorts, a black cami, and a black and purple plaid blouse, but he seems to be undressing me pretty well. "Because I wanna be your husband, because I want you to be my wife, because I want your last name to be Bolton," he began as his finger swirled underneath my shorts, right near the hem of my underwear. I sucked in a gust of oxygen. "Because," he went on to sit up and I cried inwardly. No fingering? Nothing? He unbuttoned my shorts. Oh. "I want you to be mine, and that piece of paper makes that so." My shorts slid down my legs before they were discarded.

"I can type a p-paper," I began as he pushed the end of my cami up to my breasts and started to kiss up my stomach. "A paper, that, uh, says all that and have you sign i-it," I stuttered. Why is he so fucking good at this?

"Then, why not just married? It's the same thing," he stated, his fingers going underneath my underwear and running along the hem of them, driving me crazy.

I took steady breaths in and out to calm myself, but it didn't work. I got up on my elbows, trying to make a move so I could control things. "It's so much more unnecessary paperwork," I continued. He leaned down and kissed me. His tongue dipped into my mouth and played with mine so perfectly that I fell back to the bed, and right when I did, he pulled away. "How do you do that?" I breathed.

"It's a gift," he assured me. The thump clouded over my brain. I watched as he got on his knees in front of me, and then pulled my legs apart with one on either side of him. The action alone turned me on even more. It's so fucking hard to concentrate when my body gets like this, which is every time Troy and I do anything, even if I'm the seducer. "You're going to marry me, Brie," he said in a deep tone.

He pulled on my hands until I was sitting up. He pulled me into a deep kiss for a moment, then lifted my cami over my head, and gently pushed me back down to the bed. He bent down to kiss along my collarbone, then down the valley of my breasts while his hand slipped to my back, making me arch against him. I swear he was grinning as he effortlessly unhooked my bra. "W-Why?" I stuttered as he took my bra off.

"Because," he began, his hands drifting up my bare sides to my boobs. I gasped a moan as his hands massaged my mounds. "You love me," he stated.

I nodded, my eyes sliding shut. "I love you," I agreed. His hands stopped, but then his mouth replaced one of them. He bit my nipple and my throat released a strangled sound. He kissed it so gently right afterwards that my thump became unbearable at the switch from almost mean to nice with his actions. "Troy," I squeaked, my cast free hand moving into his hair while my other tried to hold onto the sheet, but couldn't grip anything. He didn't respond, and instead his tongue swirled around my breast, sending shockwaves of pleasure through my body and to my thump, which only continued to pound. He did the same to the other and I was so ready for my orgasm I probably could have cum just from him doing this.

He left my breasts and kissed down my torso to the top of my panties and my stomach was in knots, my body needed its release. But, suddenly, he stopped. I wanted to scream in agony as I opened my eyes. His pants were now gone as he stared right into my eyes. "I'm not eating you out, Brie," he informed me.

I groaned and let out a cry. "Troy, baby, please," I pleaded as the thump hammered on.

His fingers hooked under my panties and began to take them off. Butterflies flapped in my stomach in anticipation. "The only way you're coming is if we have sex," he stated, taking off his own boxers.

"What?" I questioned. We have yet to do it because of my cast; it's just weird to me. But, I needed this, I needed something. My cast free hand acted on its own, but Troy caught it and held both of my hands above my head. Even that turned me on, what the fuck?

"Nope, as much as I would love to watch you do that to yourself, especially since I never have before, it's not gonna happen," he told me. I blushed, but it didn't matter, I was so hot he wouldn't know the difference. I've never even done that to myself before. I didn't need to, Troy's always in the mood when I am. However, for some reason, doing that in front of him seemed so intriguing, it turned me on more. "Oh, baby, come on, just say the words," he did a little pleading himself. I felt his cock against my leg and it was practically pulsating and so warm. He needed it too, it wasn't just me, but he had the ball in his court anyways.

"Troy," I whined, but it sounded like a moan. How can him withholding my orgasm even turn me on? What is wrong with me? He let go of my casted hand so his own hand could travel down between us. I didn't know why until his finger entered me quickly, then he quickly retracted it. My whole body was screaming at me to say 'yes' but it was like I liked him torturing me, I wanted to feel this turned on for just a little longer, and his finger almost sent me over the edge of pleading.

"You're practically dripping, baby," he whispered huskily in my ear.

I bit my lip as my vagina muscles contracted. I imagined him inside of me, remembered him, and bit down so hard I would probably bleed any moment. "Fuck, baby, do it," I begged, parting my legs even further and he plunged into me. I moaned so loudly. It was so perfect; it's been so long.

He didn't move for a few moments, just stayed perfectly still and so snug inside me. I squeezed my walls around him and he moaned himself. He kissed me as he began to move in and out of me, his thrusts slow and fluid each time. I arched into him, my breasts pressing against his chest to create more friction. I squeezed around his length every time, loving the feeling, and wondering why I said no every time he wanted to make love. I'm such a fucking idiot.

I broke away to moan as he went deeper into me. I swear it's like he's inside my stomach sometimes. "Troy," I cried, my fingernails digging into his back. He grunted and somehow went deeper. It was so much, too much, not enough, everything at once.

"Brie," his unusually deep voice said as my head pressed back into the pillows while my mouth was open in an 'O.' I gasped every time he plunged inside deep of me, and I squeezed against him so hard, it was impossible to not to. "Fuck," he swore against my neck, and that was when he hit it, my sweet spot, inside me. My moan was so raw he instantly knew what he had done and continued to aim for it. Holy shit.

I couldn't take much more, the fire was so hot inside me, and growing so fast, and he was so fucking perfect I was teetering on the edge. I couldn't feel anything besides his penis inside me; it was all that mattered, all I needed. "T-Troy," I stuttered in warning, which only made him hit my spot perfectly one last time. I tried to scream as I came, but nothing came out.

It had been so long since I had an orgasm like this it rocked my entire body from head to toe and back again. I was frozen as the waves of pleasure tore through me. He emptied himself into me as he came himself, but I barely felt it. My body collapsed against his bed so completely I felt boneless. He collapsed against me like I did to the mattress, but I couldn't even move my arms to wrap them around him. God that felt so fucking... it was so good, too good.

We were both quiet for I don't know how long. I felt him kiss my face after a while. My eyes opened. He was grinning like he won the lottery.

"I can't move," my voice cracked.

He chuckled. "That makes it even better," he told me with a smile. "I love you, Brie," he stated.

"I love you so much," I replied automatically and twitched my fingers.

"How is your cast?" he teased me, and then pulled out of me.

I didn't even care he was trying to tease me; I wanted to whine because I didn't feel him anymore. "Getting taken off the day after tomorrow," I answered matter-of-factly.

"Still can't move?" he questioned, sliding onto his side so I wasn't supporting his body weight anymore. He always worries he's too much for me. It's more like his penis is too much for me.

"I'm working on it," I coughed as I cleared my throat. He grinned wider, truly proud of himself. "I think there is something wrong with me," I breathed, turning my head to look at him.

"Why? You have a gifted boyfriend," he reminded me, his fingers doodling on my lower stomach.

I nodded. "I read that, like, half of women don't get an orgasm during the actual sex part, they need stuff to be done to them afterward. But, seriously, I always cum with you, always," I stated.

"You know you're doing wonders for my ego, right?" he responded.

"Did you know Sharpay and Taylor never cum?" I went on with my question. "It's just me. It's like you were made for me, we were made for each other," I said.

He smiled sweetly at me before kissing my lips gently. "We were," he told me. "Me and your vagina are like this," he crossed his fingers.

I laughed and twisted my hips. I could move again. "Well, please, keep getting to know each other," I joked back, closing my eyes. "I need a nap," I breathed.

"You're welcome to one," Troy responded. "I'll wake you up at four, baby," he promised before I fell asleep.

It was almost five thirty when I swiped my hand across the foggy bathroom mirror. I felt Troy behind me and I looked up to see his reflection. "I missed showering with you," I admitted.

Troy kissed my bare shoulder. "I missed you too. It's not even the sex; sometimes I just like holding you in the shower. I don't know," he tried to make sense of it.

I had chosen not to have sex in the shower because of my cast, not because I would have been uncomfortable, it would have just been hard to make sure no water would get to it. Plus, I was still 'recovering' from before, which made Troy grin. We talk about whether we should have sex before we get in the shower; it just depends on the mood. "Well, I like being held by you in the shower," I replied, rubbing the back of his hand that was around my towel covered lower torso.

"It's so hot in here," he commented before going to the door and opened it.

I began to run a brush through my hair and brought it over to one side. "You're lucky your hair is short," I sighed. He cut off a few inches recently, but it was still shaggy and soft, just like I like it.

"I know how do you deal with this?" he teased, taking a chunk of my hair and whacked it into my face, sprinkling droplets everywhere.

I laughed in a gasp. "You dick!" I accused, shaking my hair at him.

He laughed as his towel dropped, but he now had boxers on. "I believe you need these," he coyly changed the subject holding up my underwear from his finger. "It's a good thing you didn't ruin them earlier, getting so wet," he mentioned.

I glared at him, well, I tried to. "Again, you're a dick," I stated, snatching my underwear from him and slid it up my legs and underneath the towel.

"See, you should stop with the name calling since I have this," he held up my bra this time.

I laughed at him. "You can't hold my undergarments as ransom," I insisted, leaning against the sink. "Besides," I quickly took it away from him. "I have more than just this one bra here," I reminded him. I turned as I dropped my towel and put my bra on.

Once it was on, he came up behind me. "One day, when we live on our own, I'm hiding all your clothes so you walk around naked," he informed me.

"Is it a dream of yours?" I questioned with a funny smile, brushing my hair out again.

Troy untied the bag from around my cast. "Yes, it is," he said, kissing my shoulder some more. The phone rang out in his room.

"Naked, no. In my bra and underwear, probably," I told him as he went out to get it. He smiled before disappearing in the bedroom. I pulled on my short shorts before using the hairdryer I stash here to get my hair damp at least. When he came back, I decided it was dry enough.

Troy came back in wearing jeans. "I want you naked, girl," he demanded as I pulled on my cami. I shook my head at him. "Anyways, that was my mom. She said tonight is Chinese takeout so I asked if you could stay over she said yeah," he explained. Chinese is my favorite food ever.

"Alright, just let me ask my mom," I replied and kissed him on the lips before going out into his bedroom to get my phone to call my mom. She answered almost on the last ring. "Mami, hi," I greeted.

_"Mija,"_ she replied and that was when I heard the sniffles.

The good mood I had gotten into with Troy deflated. "I," I stated in a sigh. "I was going to tell you I wanted to stay over Troy's to eat dinner, but I'll come home," I told her.

Troy sent me a questioning look. _"No, mija, you can eat over there. You aren't missing much here," _she assured me. _"Besides, Serena is going out with, um, Kris and the twins are out with friends," _she began to tell me. I could tell she was getting sad again. _"You should stay."_

"Mami, really, I can come home. I'll help out, er, clean something, anything," I promised.

"_Sweet pea, please, stay with your boyfriend. Everything is fine here. Now, I have to go. I love you, be home by midnight," _she hung up right after and didn't wait for my 'love you too.'

I tossed my phone onto his desk. "She was crying again," I stated, moving to sit on his bed.

"It's been barely two weeks, Brie," Troy reminded me, now wearing a plain white t-shirt as he sat down next to me. "Her heart is still breaking," he said, leaning over to kiss my temple.

I nodded, trying to blink away my tears. "I'm sick of being sad all the time," I whispered. "Right when I'm happy, I remember," I mumbled. "This summer sucks. It was supposed to be the best since I finally got a boyfriend, and we all have a job at the same place, and Serena was getting married, but it sucks. First, we get in a car accident, then Brittany shows up, then I have this?" I asked. "It's horrible."

"Hey, you do have me, and our friends, and your family," Troy insisted. "It can get to be pretty shitty sometimes, but that's life. Everything can be great, and then it can get so bad there is no where you can go but up. I reached that point. I was just like Vince before I moved here, I was angry all the time, and I hated it, but I couldn't stop it, and then I was saved from it all. My mom moved me here with Chad, and you, and I made some of the best friends I'll have my whole life, plus I'm away from my dad. Things will change, they'll get better," he assured me.

I gave Troy a small smile. "You know, everyone says I'm just like my mom, and I've always loved it," I started to tell him.

"Just because your mom got divorced doesn't mean we will. Your mom's life story isn't yours," Troy interrupted to tell me.

I trailed my knuckles down his cheek. "If we're truly so much alike, my mom and I, then shouldn't we fall for the same exact kind of guys? And, if so, that would mean you should be just like my dad, but you're not. I mean, you're both nice and funny and stuff, but you're not the same. Maybe I got it right and she didn't..." I trailed off.

Troy laced his hand through mine. "Maybe she did get it right, but your dad changed, he changed for the worse, and then it's not her fault. I agree with you that your dad is at fault with this, but people do change, Gabriella. Your dad was great to you and your brother's and sister's your entire life, he was even great to your mom up until now. Even though he did your mom wrong, you still have to see him, stop ignoring his calls and texts," he instructed me.

I ignored him. "If people do change for the worse, does that mean that we'll change, that you'll change?" I questioned him.

"I'm not your dad, Brie. When we change, we'll change together, grow together," he informed me. "We're getting married, Brie, I mean it. It's more than a piece of paper or paperwork, you need to realize that again," he stated.

"What would I do without you, Troy?" I asked, leaning into him, but didn't feel like discussing the topic further.

"Well, for one, you wouldn't cum every time," he replied, joking. I smacked his chest. "I love that you told me that even though I knew," he mentioned. "I like that I can... take care of you," he stated.

I laughed a little. "We'll, you're definitely good at that," I assured him. A thought occurred to me. "Troy did... Did you- never mind," I shook my head.

"No, what?" he wondered, nudging me with his shoulder.

"It's weird and I don't wanna know," I stated, shaking my head again.

"Brie, don't make me make you tell me," he warned.

I groaned, knowing he would, he knows just how to get things out of me. "I- it's about Brittany," I confessed. He nodded silently, waiting for me to ask. "Did Brittany, you know, every time?" I asked awkwardly.

Troy scratched the back of his head. "I- sometimes," he answered after an awkward moment. "I don't really remember, honestly. I was still very unsure about sex when we broke up. We were only together for a little while longer until we did break up so it was never like it is with you. With you, I know you like the back of my hand sexually. I know just what to do and how to do it and everything," he told me. "It's with you I learned about women, I don't know, that sounds weird, but it's how it is," he stated.

I kissed him. "I love you," I whispered, then kissed him again.

"I love you too, baby, always," he murmured in return. "How have your dreams been?" he questioned.

I shrugged. "I haven't remembered any bad ones if I had them," I told him honestly. "I haven't been sleeping to well, if that is what you're gonna ask next, and I know it is. Thoughts just keep coming to my head, the divorce, my family, you, Brittany, work, senior year, college, life after college. I mean, will any of this matter in five years?" I asked him.

"Some of it will," Troy insisted. "You still worry about Brittany? She's backed off for the most part. I mean, she still comes over to see my mom, but it's not as much. Even my mom is thankful for that, Brittany needs friends her own age," he told me.

"Of course I still worry about Brittany. The girl who took your virginity and you 'feel something' for has the hotts for you, it's not like I can ignore her staring at you all day," I replied. "I just don't bring it up because there is nothing you or I can do. You told her how you feel, you can't help how she feels," I went on. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling."

Troy stood and pulled me with him. "Ramble, I don't mind. I like knowing what's going on in that complicated head of yours," he informed me. "Now, come on, but your shirt on. My mom will be here soon," he reminded me, handing my blouse.

-xoxo-

"Could you please act interested in me?" Serena barked from my side, making my jump. "I mean, you are the maid of honor in my one and only wedding!" she exclaimed for the tenth time.

We're out tasting cake. Again. I swear I'm gaining five pounds every time she makes me do something like this. How much food will be at this damn wedding? "I am! But, this is the third time we're been shopping for cakes. I'm telling you, go for the white chocolate," I repeated. Again.

"I don't like white chocolate, you do, and this is MY wedding," she felt the need to remind me.

"Then, stop bringing me!" I replied. "You don't like anything I do, just bring Belle, you two have similar tastes," I insisted, frowning at my cast, happy it'll be gone this time tomorrow.

"Oh, stop frowning, you'll see your beloved Troy again soon," Serena snapped, putting more cake into her mouth.

I shook my head. "We're not hanging out today. We've been hanging out a lot recently because of the divorce, probably too much even though we're not fighting yet. If we keep hanging out at this rate and we'll be at each other's throats soon. So, we're not hanging out today because I work the evening and he works morning, then tomorrow I work until three, get my cast off, and he's coming over around six so we can go out on a date, but I'll actually be sleeping at home," I informed her.

"How the hell are you so serious at seventeen?" she questioned me, shoving more cake into her mouth. "Kris is my second serious relationship. I wish I had what you did at your age. It would have saved me from doing a lot of stupid shit," she mentioned.

"Please, you are so much more wild than me, you would have felt tied down," I stated.

She laughed. "Yeah, true, and you don't?" she wondered.

I shook my head. "Nope," I answered. "I feel like I'm getting all the good out of guys instead of seeing the shitty because of it. I mean, I have good guy friends, and not the worst brother's, and Troy. We have drama, but it's not even close to most girls my age. I'm thankful," I told her.

"I'm happy for you, Gabs. Troy's changed you, all in good ways. You have confidence, self-esteem, love, not to mention that glow of happiness," she listed off. I smiled. "You're really good for each other. Maybe you'll be the next wedding, hm?" she questioned.

"Oh, no," I shook my head again. "Not until after college, Troy and I have agreed. I'm not ready for marriage, uh-uh, not with college and everything. We're too young. I used to think about it though... what our wedding would be like, before," I mumbled.

"Before what? You don't? I used to think about mine all the time. I could only see it in our backyard, it's so big and perfect, and it's where I got my first kiss, and got to first base, actually," she said with a dreamy face, and then giggled. "And second, oh and-" she tried to go on.

"Ewe!" I cut her off. "I do not need to know what you did and where, please," I gagged.

"Alright, alright. Why don't you think about your wedding anymore?" she asked.

I sighed. "I don't know. With everything with Mami and Papi, I don't see the point," I informed her.

She almost dropped her fork. "Don't see the point?" she questioned. I nodded. "Chica, are you serious?"

"I can be in love with Troy and not marry him and still be perfectly happy. Did you know that if you live with your significant other for seven years the government sees you as married?" I asked her.

"For taxes and shit," Serena replied. "What if something happens to him, huh? What if Troy gets hurt and they need to know what to do, they'll go to his wife, not his lifelong partner," she stated.

"He's not going to join the army, what is the worst that could happen?" I demanded to know.

"Gabriella, you were just in a car accident with the boy!" she felt the need to remind me. "And, I believe you told us he hasn't ruled out being a firefighter like his grandpa was, firefighters are sexy, but have the tendency to get hurt," she went on.

I hate feeling like I am losing. "The only reason I marry him shouldn't be because of fear he'll get hurt," I responded.

"Listen, Gabi, you love him, correct?" my sister questioned.

I nodded. "More than anything," I assured her.

"And, you think you'll be together forever?" she asked. I nodded. "Then, why not? Why not wear a beautiful white dress and have every cater to you for a day, show everyone you found the one, that you're taken care of, you're no longer a fish in the sea, you found your one, you're happy?" she continued to go on. "It's a promise to someone you'll be there forever, no matter what, through everything," she told me.

"Well, not these days. Have you seen the divorce rate?" I questioned.

My sister shook her head. "Those people messed up, Papi messed up, don't you have faith in Troy?" she replied. I nodded. I do have faith in Troy, but I'm sure Mami had faith in Papi too... no. I am not going to start doubting Troy. "Exactly. Forget everyone else; think about you, what you want. Do you want to be Gabriella Bolton? To have his children? To be with him forever, to promise him you'll always be there, through anything? If so, you should get married, just to show everyone else the same, and just to get him off the market. Your boy if fine," she stated.

I laughed. "Thanks, I think," I said as Sharpay barged over.

"Okay, I'm here, let's get this planning going," my blond friend stated, sitting down next to me.

"What is going on?" Serena wondered, watching as Sharpay began to try every piece of cake.

I ignored Sharpay's comments to herself. "You're having trouble planning your wedding, so I enlisted the one and only Sharpay Evans. It's her life dream to get married, you know, she's good at this," I assured my sister.

"It really is, along with be rich and famous, and have a baby girl. My career dream, however, is to be a wedding planner. Do you know how much they make? And I'm awesome with people," she gushed.

"You're mean to people," I corrected her she pulled out a big book from her Coach bag.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm assertive," she insisted.

"Borderline aggressive," I corrected.

"You know what, we can fight about this later. Right now, I have a wedding to plan, free of charge," she added with a wink to my sister, who was just as excited to get the planning finished.

Good, now maybe we can move past some of this and get something done. The only thing she is sure on is the location, date, and our dresses with only over a month until the wedding.

"Does it look good?" I asked over an hour later as a seamstress pinned something against my back. I'm on a stool for one of my fittings for my dress so Claudia, the seamstress, can fix anything that needs to be.

Serena, her friend Liz, Sharpay, and Taylor nodded at me. Belle is changing into her own dress at the moment. This is the last thing we are doing today seeing as I have to work in a little over an hour. Right when I clock in, Troy gets off, so the most we'll get is a kiss, but it's nice spending time with the girls. We need to have lives outside of each other, we both know it, and so he's hanging out with the guys tonight. My mom was happy when I told her what my next few days were like, Troy lite and girl heavy. She said it was mature of me. She is out with Troy's mom for lunch today. I am so grateful for her helping my mom out so much.

"I am awesome," Serena stated, walking around the stool to look at me at every angle. "I should do this for a living, open my own place," she continued to go on.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My dress isn't done, but it's getting there. I need one more fitting, maybe two, and it'll be finished. It is a one shouldered lavender floor length gown that has a slit up my right leg and is made of a silky material that glides over my body, hugging it perfectly, well almost. It's a little loose right now which is what Claudia is fixing. Serena already found us shoes, a pair of summery white open-toed sling-backs that will kill my feet, I know it. Belle is the one who is good at hair, so we're not sure on that yet, but she thinks it'll be in a cute up-do with white flowers clipped in, matching our lavender and white flowered bouquet.

I really like this design for a dress, but I want my bridesmaids to wear Troy blue (his eye color). It won't be a floor length gown; it will go to their knees. I sighed looking at myself. I see why marriage is important to a lot of people, I do, and as a girl, of course I appreciate their meaning, but my wedding just seems so far off right now. I'm not like Belle who is now twenty two and prowling for a guy, I have a guy, a committed guy, I don't need much more right now. Sure, its fun to think about, but it's not reality, not know. Although I am still iffy and unsure, it doesn't matter now, it will matter then.

"Gabi!" Serena broke into my thoughts.

"Huh?" I snapped out of it.

"Is that too tight?" she asked for Claudia, who obviously asked before.

I took a big breath. "Uh, nope," I answered, turning around to look at myself.

"Good, now go change," my sister ordered, helping me off the stool so Belle could get on.

I let the dress slip down my body, and then hung it up as I was told to do before and looked at myself in the changing room mirror as I let my hair down. They demanded I pull it up so they could see the back of the dress. I turned around and looked at myself some more, wondering what it would be like if I had a tramp stamp like Serena. She has 'my heart' in Spanish with a cute design around it she got when she was nineteen. The weird thing is that my parents didn't care too much. They said it was her body, so it was her choice, and she was of age.

My phone vibrated against the bench. I grabbed it to see Troy calling. "You would call when I'm practically naked," I joked.

_"Wait, you're naked?"_ my boyfriend questioned, obviously interested.

I put my skin tight shorts that went to my knees back on. "Why? Do you wanna have phone sex?" I continued to tease him.

_"Nah, I'm at work, but maybe later?"_ he asked in a pleading voice.

I laughed. "No, let's save it for college, okay?" I told him.

_"We'll see. Uh... why the hell did I call you?" _he asked me.

"I don't know," I laughed. "Because you sensed I was only in my underwear?" I guessed, putting my simple white top back on that has thick straps and shows cleavage, but not really and is pretty long, hitting the top of my butt when pulled down.

Troy laughed too. _"Chad, why did I call Gabriella?"_ he questioned our friend. "_He doesn't know either. We're on break. So, how is the girl stuff?"_ he wondered for the hell of it.

I stepped into my white flip flops. "Its fun, every single one of them is talking about their own weddings, even Taylor, so tell Chad to watch out," I suggested as I walked back out to the girls.

He laughed again. _"Will do," _he replied. "_I swear to God, I have no idea why I called you," _he said again.

I laughed this time. "Because you sensed I was practically naked, remember?" I questioned him.

_"Right, I installed a Gabriella tracking system in my brain, it lets me know your mood, appetite, and naked state,"_ Troy assured me. _"My device went off and that's why I called. Chad, I figured out why I called," _he informed his friend. My friends began to half-glare at me. What did I do? _"No, you're whipped, what you talking about?" _he asked him.

"Can I get off the phone while you talk to Chad? All the girls are eyeing my up like I'M the one who is getting married. It's not like I explained her wedding dress in detail so he can tell Kris!" I told them.

_"I don't care about Serena's dress,"_ Troy stated the obvious over the phone. _"I care about yours, but that is about five years off now," _he went on.

Why does marriage revolve around my life now? "I'm hanging up. I love you," I said.

_"I love you too, and we are getting married!" _he replied, but I hung up before he could go on.

"Did you not hear the no boys in the boutique rule?" Taylor asked accusingly.

"He wasn't in the boutique, I was talking to him _in_ the boutique," I corrected her, and then proceeded to stick my tongue out.

Sharpay sighed at us. "Hello, I am trying to get work done here," she interrupted us. "Anyways," she went on to talk to my sister.

"So, are you doing okay?" Taylor wondered, leaning back against the mirror that is behind her. All the walls in this room are mirrors. "I mean, I have no idea what you're going through. My biological parents aren't together, but my parents have never divorced," she rambled a little. Who Taylor calls Dad really isn't her dad, it's technically her stepdad, but he adopted her. Taylor's dad split when her mom was still pregnant. Her mom met David when Taylor was three months old, then they married on their one year anniversary. Quickly after, they found Taylor's real dad and he was all too happy to sign the adoption papers. Taylor's never met him nor does she want to. David is her real dad that is all that matters to her; he's been there her whole life, through everything.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay," I answered. "It's hard, really hard, but Troy understands so much and my family is helping each other in every way possible, plus I have you guys, it just takes time," I told her. "We're all taking it hard, but differently," I breathed.

"You know we're here, it's not something I have to remind you of," she responded.

Sharpay leaned back against the mirror with us. "Is Brittany bothering you? I can tell her to-"

I shook my head. "No, she's not," I cut her off. "She always looks at him though, and tries to flirt and be nice, and he lets her. But, he's a nice guy; she knows it and uses it to her advantage. I can't stop him from being who he is and he wouldn't be mean to her because of his mom and stuff. She's stopped coming around the house and hanging out with his mom as much and he did tell her off, that's all I can ask for," I went on.

"You have no reason to be jealous, Troy would never cheat," Taylor assured me.

"But, he does feel something for her," Sharpay insisted.

"And you feel nothing for Will?" Taylor questioned. Will dated Sharpay for three months, took her V card, and then broke up with her. He's a douche. Sharpay was quiet for a moment. "Thought so."

"Okay, okay, I get it," she mumbled.

I shook my head at my friends. "I don't care, well I do, but I kind of understand what he means when he says he feels something for her. But, he also said he considers his first real time with me, so I win," I sighed. I really hate Brittany, talking about her always puts me in such a dull mood.

"You okay?" Sharpay asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, just tired," I partially lied. "Are we almost done?"

Work dragged on that night. It didn't help that Brittany hung by the pool all night with her new obnoxious friends like she knew it was annoying the hell out of me. I put up with it though, and didn't say much or pay any attention to her. I don't think anyone understands just how much I despise her. She acts like she is above everything, especially me, and just because she's rich and blond with designer clothes she's important. She's important because she's pretty, because she gets what she wants, and because she took my boyfriend's virginity before I could. It's like she feels like she still has a chance somehow, like all of a sudden Troy will see that Brittany is the girl for him, not me. Honestly, if I wasn't here, maybe she would be who knows?

By the time I got home my thoughts were so morbid all I wanted to do was go to sleep and be happy tomorrow because I'm getting my cast off. I didn't know how I ended up in such a depressing mood, well actually Brittany did it, and I wish she didn't effect me, but I can't change it.

I sent a quick text to Troy saying goodnight knowing he'll be up all night with the guys even if he does work tomorrow and would try to text me later. It didn't take long before I was asleep.

_"We'll work it out," Troy promised and slowed down to stop at a red light. He reached over into my lap and linked our hands together. "I love you, and your mom will see that eventually," he said as he turned his head to me._

_I was about to tell him I loved him too when a look of horror crossed his face. Before I could even ask what was wrong another car plowed into my side of the car without even slowing down. I expected to feel pain as I did in my other dreams, feel the pain of the other car ramming into my side, but I didn't. I heard the crash; I heard the glass shatter, but felt nothing. Instead, everything went blurry, the faded to black for a moment before it was light again. I felt different though, lighter, more airy somehow. _

_I was next to the car instead of inside of it now. Ambulance and cop cars quickly pulled up faster than I remembered. Everything happened faster than I remembered. I was so confused I crawled through the shattered window to see what was going on. I was there, where I should have been, on the ground with a piece of glass stuck inside my body, piercing through my lung. Only this time, the glass shard was much larger, along with the pool of blood. There was so much I knew I couldn't possibly be alive, which was why I was looking at myself. I can take a hint, I'm a ghost. _

_I looked up at Troy, hanging upside down in his seatbelt and he was awake. He was looking at me with tears pouring from his eyes, trying to get free. My heart broke a little, no; it broke in half, completely. I couldn't watch him like this, in pain. I closed my eyes and began to cry to myself. It was over? That's it, he watches me die? _

_I opened my eyes again, but I wasn't on the ground. I was on the floor of a church. My church. My family doesn't regularly go to church, we're Christers, we go on Christmas and Easter, but I knew why I was there. I stood and turned to see a box up in front with Father Samson talking, but I didn't hear the words. I walked up to look at myself. I was white, too white and was wearing the black dress I wore when my great grandfather died a year ago. A white rose was in my hand and although I was dead, I looked sad. It should have looked like I was sleeping, shouldn't it?_

_I turned around and saw everyone sitting in their pews. My entire family was crying that was easy to see. I immediately found Troy on the other side of the pews, but still in the front of the church. He was crying too, only his tears were silent as his shoulders shook up and down. I couldn't help but go over to him. Lucy looked pained, knowing her son's girlfriend was dead and he was completely broken and she could do nothing about it. I tried to hold his hand, but it just fell through. Of course, I'm a freakin' ghost. _

_A glimmer caught my eye. He was holding my necklace in his hands, the varsity ring necklace he had given me. _

_I fell to sit on my butt. I don't like this dream anymore, I never did. I want to wake up, I can't watch this anymore. I began to cry and buried my face in my hands. I don't know how long I cried, but when I stopped I was in Troy's room, on the floor again. I wasn't alone. Troy was there, sitting on his bed, the necklace in his hands and Brittany was sitting next to him, her hand rubbing his back. He was saying words I couldn't hear and she was replying. She moved closer and he didn't move away. She kept inching closer and my heart constricted. No. This isn't happening. I wanted to close my eyes as Brittany's lips touched Troy's, but I couldn't. My eyes wouldn't close._

_My eyes wouldn't close as he kissed back, as he dropped the necklace, and as their kiss intensified. _

_"No," I cried to myself, feeling my heart break even further. How can this happen? It's supposed to be me, only me._

_Finally, my eyes closed as I continued to cry. I didn't want to open my eyes but they opened anyways. It wasn't the same scene again, it never is. It was worse. It was night, but I saw it. I saw Troy on top of Brittany and now my hearing was working again. I heard their moans, the ruffling of the sheets, and the movements of their bodies. I crawled back until my back was against the door. My eyes couldn't leave the sight. Brittany and Troy. Troy and Brittany. Together, having sex, making love, however you put it, it wasn't right. I wanted to throw up. _

_"It's not real, it's not real, it's not real," I chanted over and over again, but I couldn't stop watching. I watched as he kissed her like he kisses me. I watched as he moaned like he does with me. I watched as he touched her, I watched everything._

_It shouldn't be like this, I lived. Why can't I wake up? Tears welled up in my eyes._

_After what seemed like forever, my eyes closed, then opened again, and it was different. I was in a church again. I knew what it would be. It was Troy, in a tux, holding Brittany's hand as Father Samson spoke. She was a big, poofy white dress, too poofy. The only thing that gave me comfort was the pause. The pause when Father Samson waited for Troy to say 'I do.' Brittany saw it too, I know she did, and we both knew it was because of me. That was the only thing that didn't make my tears begin to fall._

_I swear if I have to watch the happy honeymoon I am going to commit dream suicide. This part of the dream was quick, thankfully, and the next part was outside. I was now sitting in front of my grave. What, am I supposed to have some revelation now? _

_"Hey, Brie," I heard behind me. I turned at Troy's voice. He looked older, but still so sexy and handsome. His hair was shorter and he looked bigger, but sad. There was a baby carrier in his hand. _

_"Oh, God, you reproduced with her?" I exclaimed angrily. He didn't hear me, but whatever. _

_He put the baby on the ground and kneeled down. He set some flowers down in my lap, oddly enough. They were white roses. The baby was beautiful, a little girl. She looked about three months old._

_"I'm sorry I haven't come by in a while," he apologized, smiling over at his daughter. "It's been busy at home with Carmen and everything," he explained._

_Carmen? He named her after me! This dream sucks. Tears began to roll down my cheeks. I couldn't even attempt to hold it in anymore._

_"Yeah, we named her after you, well I did. Britta didn't see the link to you; she would be pissed if she knew. Carmen Elizabeth Bolton, she's perfect," he told me. "Look, Brie, ever since you... left," he cleared his throat. "Ever since you left I've been holding onto you. I couldn't let go because I knew you were the one, I knew the one and one moment you were there and the next you were gone. I didn't get to say goodbye or tell you that I love you more than anything. You knew, but I still wanted to say it. I wanted to tell you that no one could ever replace you and no one has, not even Brittany, she never could." His voice got hoarse. A knot formed in my throat as I started to sob. When will this end? "You're still my first, Brie, you always will be. You're the first girl I ever truly loved and would do anything for. You're the first girl to make love with me. You're the first girl I let in completely. You're the first girl, always. B-But, you're gone. I c- I can't keep holding onto you like this. It's not fair to Brittany or our daughter. I've been holding back with her and it's not fair. I haven't given her my whole heart because it's still yours. I c-" he stopped for a moment to cough again. It looked like he was breaking his heart just to give it to her. I just kept crying. "I can't go on like this anymore. I'm with Brittany; I married her, not you. I have a baby with her, not you. I know that if you hadn't- if you hadn't died it would be you, I know that, but it's not. It's Brittany," he seemed to keep repeating. I can't do this anymore. "I don't know when I'm going to come back and see you, Brie, probably in June, on the anniversary of your death, that's the only time I'll ever come back," he cleared his throat to try and stay composed. "I loved you so much, but I can't anymore," he croaked with a tear falling down his cheek. My heart shattered. "I'm sorry, I have to go," he quickly stood up and left with Carmen in his hand. _

_I was almost wailing now. When will this end? _

I sat up in bed with tears flowing and they wouldn't stop.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Do you like? I do. A little different than the original, but still good, right? I like it. **

**Um, review please. Thanks.**

**- Kayleigh**


	23. We R Who We R

**Thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot. More would be cool.**

**As always, I am working on my other stories, it just depends how my mood it depending on what I write for. They are NOT on hiatus.**

**Jenna: SH! Don't read my thoughts. Haha, I hope this is a good hint towards your review!**

**Advice: I have fifteen stories. Only two are unfinished, one because I've lost the want to write it but I WILL finish it, the other because it was based off my life and I realized what a giant lie it was becoming and I literally could NOT write anymore. I wish I had never even started it. I decided to rewrited this because I was looking back and realized how horrible I did. This series (which I have been writing for so long you have no idea how much it means to me, it's literally my baby), deserved a better beginning, and now I believe it deserves a better middle. If you don't like it, don't read it. I have other stories going on you can read, go ahead. Yes, I have been slacking in All That I Am Living For only because it is ending, I told you all in the beginning it would be a short story, I can't decide how to end it well. Once I finish that and continue in WWB and this plus TWAWKI there WILL be a new, original story from me. You don't have to read this series.  
I don't mean to be mean but this series means so much to me I couldn't not rewrite it because I feel it deserves better. **

**Review please.**

**Named We R Who We R by Kesha because I feel like Troy and Gabi are admitting that they feel the way they do and can't help it  
Read, and you'll understand.**

* * *

I didn't know what time it was and I didn't care. I couldn't stop crying. It hurt, everything hurt, like my heart was broken, like I did die, like Troy was with Brittany.

I wanted to throw up. I felt so nauseous and I knew it was because what I saw. Troy and Brittany. Brittany and Troy. No, no, no, no. It wasn't real, Gabriella, it was a dream, a horrible dream, a nightmare. I closed my eyes and felt the bile rise in my throat which is when I dove for the trashcan in my room, knowing I wouldn't make it to the bathroom in time if I had tried.

"Gabi-" my older sister came into my room.

I had finished throwing up, but was leaning against my bed with tears sliding down my cheeks. "B-Belle?" I stuttered, trying to control myself, but I couldn't. The picture was burned in my brain, him with her. I felt the bile rising again but tried to swallow it down.

"Oh, God, you're pregnant, aren't you?" she demanded to know, closing and locking the door behind her.

I sniffled. "N-No," I answered. "I ju-just had sex yes-yesterday," I tried to get out.

She knelt down next to me. "What's wrong then?" she wondered, grabbing my hand.

"Tr-Troy and Bri-Brittany," I squeaked, not being able to make sentences very well yet.

"What happened? Did he cheat on you?" she questioned, concerned and angry at the same time. I shook my head. "Okay, Gabriella, breathe," she instructed. "You're taking too deep of breaths, take slow even ones," she told me.

I nodded, doing as she asked for a minute or two until I calmed down. "No, he didn't cheat on me," I finally answered. "I had a dream," I said.

"A dream? That made you act like this?" she asked. "Come on, get back on the bed. Do you want water or something?" she wondered, helping me back to the bed. I nodded. "Okay, just calm down some more. I'll get you some water and take this out while I'm at it," she volunteered before leaving.

I tugged on my pajama top. It felt like it was suffocating me. My phone beeped and I instinctively reached for it. There were two texts from Troy.

_I love you too babe. Gnight_

That one was from last night. I fell asleep before he could even answer. The other was from this morning; he woke up earlier than me, obviously. Him and his exercise, I don't get it.

_Morning Brie. See u round six with no cast! Love you._

I smiled a little. I sent a quick text back.

_Love you too. Cant wait._

As I put my phone down, Belle walked back in. I instantly chugged down about half the water. "Thanks," I croaked, clearing my throat.

She sat down next to me. "Want to explain to me why you're so worked up?" she asked. "I guess I should understand, when you were a kid you used to have these horrible night terrors and wake up everyone with your screaming," she commented. I don't remember those, but I remember having bad dreams so bad I practically slept in my parents' bedroom for days at a time.

I wiped my nose. "I had this dream I died, but I saw everything after it. I saw Troy and Brittany and-" I couldn't go on. "It made me so sick," I admitted. "He's mine," I stated.

"Alright, alright, I don't want him," my sister mentioned. She wrapped an arm around me. "You know Troy, Gabs, we all do, and he would never touch Brittany. Not only does he love you, he knows our brother's would kill him," she joked, I think.

"I hate her," I confessed. "I hate her so much. Why am I so bothered by her? He's with me; he loves me, what's wrong with me?" I questioned myself, rubbing my eyes. "I feel like such a mess."

My sister held me tighter. "You wanna know what is wrong with you, Gabs?" she questioned. Obviously since I asked. I merely nodded. "You feel like your emotions are everywhere, you're up and down, and when you're not with Troy you want to be, and when you're with him you can't get enough, right?" she asked. I nodded again. "You're in love," she informed me.

"What?" I replied, thoroughly confused. "Of course I'm in love," I said.

"Gabriella, love is hard. It makes you feel like this. You feel so messed up inside and confused and just crazy sometimes," she explained.

"I certainly feel crazy," I sighed. "Ugh, that dream," I stopped. "It's the worst thing I've ever experienced," I mumbled.

Belle rubbed my back. "Hey, let's order in something and hang out until you have to go to work. I don't understand why Fulton even put you the schedule to work from noon until three, it's stupid," she insisted.

"He enjoys ruining the lives of the youth, I know," I agreed. "But yeah, hanging out sounds good," I told her. She and Serena have been spending so much time together I rarely see them apart. I don't mind that they're close now, I like it. They don't fight, the three of us still hang out together, and they are truly becoming the clichéd best friends/sisters. "How is your man search coming along?" I asked her as we ate pizza in the living room with a Lifetime movie on. I had already showered and changed into a pair of simple jeans and light purple v-neck t-shirt with a thick black belt and matching flats. I clipped my hair up to the back of my head with light make up. I decided to just talk to Troy about everything in person when I see him tonight. It'll be easier.

She shrugged with a smile. "Uh, coming," she mumbled into her piece.

I nudged her. "That smile tells me you have found something," I insisted. She smiled wider. "Isabelle! Why did you tell me? Does Serena know?" I asked.

She put her pizza down on her plate. "Yeah, but she's the only one. Mami doesn't even know. It's still very early, we haven't been out on an actual date, actually," she told me. "We went out for a lunch date last week but I don't consider that an actual date. Those are just meetings before real dates can take place so you know the person isn't a psycho," she said.

"Who is he? Where did you meet him? Is he cute?" I demanded to know.

"His name is Ben, he's so cute," she instantly gushed. "He's three years older than me, so he's past the wild partying stage, but still likes to go out. He's so sexy, Gabi," she told me. I laughed out loud. "He's sweet and kind and funny," she rattled off with a dreamy smile.

I smiled at my sister. "Did he ask you out yet?" I wondered.

"Not officially, but he wants to get coffee when he gets off of work tonight," she admitted. "I hope he asks me," she said and I could hear the nerves in her voice.

Aw, he makes her nervous! "Where does he work?" I asked.

"That's the weird part," she confessed. "He works under Papi," she told me. "Its how I met him, I went in to visit Papi and he was in his office talking about something," she explained.

I bit my lip. "It doesn't matter, Belle," I assured her. "You find it when you find it," I stated. "Don't let it bother you even if he does have a secretary," I breathed.

"He does have one," she replied. "But her name is Andrea, she's, like, almost forty," she told me, and then began laughing.

I laughed with her, not exactly sure why we were. "Make him keep her," I said.

We laughed for a good few minutes. "Alright, little sis, we should get you to work. Mami is picking you up at three to get your cast off. You excited?" she questioned.

"Hell yeah," I responded, practically jumping off the couch so we could get going. We left the pizza for Vince and Alex; they'll demolish it, unless Vince demolishes Alex first. Him and his mood swings, I tell you, you would think the boy has PMS.

The work day dragged, but Brittany wasn't around which was a plus. Sharpay was out with her mom and Taylor didn't work, but Chad did.

"Ten more minutes and you're gone, El," my favorite funny guy came up behind me.

I smiled and hugged Chad. "I haven't hung out with you in forever," I said into his shoulder.

"I know, it sucks," he agreed, not letting me go. The pool isn't actually busy today and Fulton is in meetings, we're all slacking a little. "You're with my best friend too much," he insisted.

I laughed, letting go. "We need to make a Chad and Ella day," I stated. The only one to call me Ella is Chad and I know underneath it all it makes him feel special that that is so.

"Definitely," he replied. "It would be awesome if we could at least work together, but I just clocked in and you're clocking out," he said in a said voice.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized, hugging him again. "I feel like I've been a bad friend for spending most nights in with my family or Troy or doing nothing," I told him. "There is just so much shit going on and it's only now feeling a little better, you know?" I asked,

Chad gave me a tight squeeze. "Don't worry about it, El, I understand. Troy relates to you completely with what is going on. I remember when his parents split; he never called or answered his phone or anything. It was only when his mom said she was sending him here that he called and said he was being a dick and he owned up to it. He's better now that you're with him, he truly is. You didn't know him before, Ella. He's changed so much for the better, you have no idea."

"If he was such a bad guy before then how was he your best friend, you big teddy bear?" I questioned somewhat teasingly.

"He wasn't the guy around me he was around his Arizona friends. With me he was the normal Troy; with them he played up to what they wanted him to be. He knew the only thing I expected him to be around me was Troy, not the hot shot basketball player with the cheerleader girlfriend," he answered. I didn't care that we were still hugging. Chad gives some of the best hugs. Besides, with my morning, I could use a special Chad hug. "I always knew you two would be great together," he commented.

I smiled a little. "We need to start hanging out more, okay?" I said. "All of us, I've been out of the loop for a week or so," I whined.

"Troy and I already have something in the works," Chad admitted.

I pulled away to look at him in the eye. "What are you two up to?" I demanded to know.

"Let's just say we hung out all morning," he replied. Okay? "You should get going, it's three," he informed me.

We parted with a quick kiss and I went on my way. Yeah, I kiss Chad, it doesn't matter. I remember the first time we did it in front of Troy, I thought he might get angry because I know he has a possessive streak, but he overlooked it completely.

I thought about keeping my cast as some type of memorabilia for my teenage years, but burning it seemed more appropriate, a type of healing if you will. My mom said I was crazy but didn't stop me from lighting it up in the back yard. I got so excited I actually straightened my hair. I haven't been able to do it with my cast and the fact that it takes so long I hate doing it. But I did it and actually did my make up with two hands. I got so excited I danced around my room a little, trying to forget my feelings this morning. I can deal with that later; right now I want to enjoy having two healthy hands. However, before I straightened my hair I had a water gun fight with Alex out back. He had a blast and totally won, but I had fun. After I showered, then straightened my hair and did said make up as mentioned earlier, I changed into a new outfit consisting of a simply black tank top dark jeans and black sandals. I put on a few gold chains and matching rings before heading out of the house early to meet Troy.

I didn't see his mom's car in the garage, so I just walked in. "Troy!" I called out, putting my purse down on the table next to the big, creamy colored couch.

"Brie?" he yelled back, confused.

I followed his voice into the living room. "Hey," I greeted in a low voice, watching as he finished tying his Chuck Taylor's. I walked over and pulled on his hair once he was done until he leaned his head back to kiss me.

"Your hair is straight, kinda," he stated, grabbing onto a chunk of it as I did to him not a moment ago.

"Yeah, I didn't put all the hairspray into it like my sister's do. It's more straight than wavy though and that is a personal best," I insisted.

He pulled on my hair gently until I sat on his lap. "I missed you," he admitted before kissing me again. "Care to explain why you are here? I was supposed to pick you up," he reminded me.

I got a hold of his blue shirt, the same shade as his eyes and make them pop out more than usual. "I wanted to talk to you today," I answered. "Before the date. The date should be fun, not full of this heavy stuff I need to talk about," I sighed.

"Alright, shoot," he said with a kiss to my cheek.

"I got into a bad mood yesterday, really bad. I just started thinking about Brittany and you. Don't tell me I have nothing to worry about, I know, but I can't help it, okay?" I started. "Brittany was hanging out at the pool all night just to annoy me and it worked. It always works. I started thinking about how if I weren't around for some reason you would be with her," I went on. "I went home and fell asleep as soon as I hit my bed, I didn't even get your text until this morning. I had a dream and it was horrible," I confessed. He stayed quiet, waiting for me to go on. "It started as the car accident, but it didn't stop. I died and I saw you move on. You moved on to Brittany."

"Gabriella," Troy already began.

"Wait for me to finish," I pleaded. "She comforted you when I was gone. You fell for her. I saw you with her, talking and-and kissing," I mumbled. "Then, I saw..." I trailed off with a breath. "You were with her, I saw you have sex with her, Troy. It was horrible. I wanted to throw up and when I woke up, I actually did," I stated. He kissed my now healed wrist, silently noticing my cast was gone. "I saw more, Troy, and I couldn't take much more of it but I had to. I saw you marry her and-and you," I shook my head, determined not to cry. I refuse. "You had a baby with her. You came to my grave with her; you named her Carmen after me. You told me that you were never able to let go before, but you had to because of Carmen, because it was only fair to give your entire heart to Brittany. You broke your heart to give it to her and I hated it," I finished.

Troy held me closer. "I know saying it was just a dream won't help much, but it was, Brie," he informed me. "It was your fears becoming a reality in your dreams and you saw what you think would have happened, even if it was completely wrong," he went on. "Gabriella, you lived. Your cast is gone; this damn car accident is finally behind us. I barely like Brittany let alone would even consider getting back with her if you weren't around. After you, a girl like Brittany can't even compare. There will be no after you because my future is you. It's you and me and a family, okay?" he told me.

"I know that, Troy, but what if something does happen to me-"

"No," he cut me off. "We're seventeen, please stop thinking like this. Nothing is going to happen to us, either of us, I promise you," he stated.

"But what if-"

"I hate what ifs," he interrupted. "There are no what ifs, there is only what actually is, at least in my mind. Stop worrying so much. Stop worrying about Brittany and senior year and college and your family because in the end, everything is going to be okay, I promise. I don't break promises to you, remember?" he questioned.

I nodded. "I know you don't, but I can't help that I am bothered, I can just switch off my emotions," I told him.

"I don't expect you to. Can you just have faith in me? Have faith in the fact that I know who she is and I know who you are and there is a very clear difference in every single part of you. I don't love her, I barely like her, I put up with her out of respect to my mom and because I understand what she is going through. Her parents suck, that doesn't mean she should ruin my girlfriend's summer, but she is. Don't let her, please, okay?" he pleaded.

"I love you," I whispered to him, I then pressed my lips to his forehead. "So much."

"I love you just as much, baby," he responded. "Do you wanna know who called me fifteen minutes ago?" he asked.

I let out an odd laugh. "Uh, sure," I shrugged.

"It was the one and only Brittany Walters. She wanted to tell me she saw you gettin' pretty cozy with my best friend at work today," he said. I opened my mouth in shock for a second, then burst out laughing. "Yeah, that's kinda how I wanted to react too," he agreed.

Once I finished laughing my stomach hurt. "Is she serious?" I questioned, and then felt like laughing again.

"Yep. Apparently, you were hugging for, and I quote, long period of time and very lovingly as well. This cheating fest ended with a kiss," he told me.

"It's Chad!" I exclaimed. "I kissed Chad. Kissing Chad a-a-and ch-cheating?" I laughed some more.

Troy kissed my bare shoulder. "Feel better?" he wondered.

"Yes, wow, he's going to die of laughter too, you know that right?" I asked him. He nodded. "Hey, what are you two cooking up together? He told me you two were planning something," I admitted.

"Oh, that? Don't worry about it, we have it all covered."

-xoxo-

"I can't believe I agreed to this!" Sharpay went on to whine as I picking the next song to play. "Do you understand what is out there?" she questioned me. I pretended to be interested. "Bugs and dirt and diseases-"

"Shar, we're going camping, not into the jungle, I doubt we'll die," I cut her off. "You bought the most expensive tent known to man. Dang, Shar, you brought a generator!" I reminded her, making the boys laugh. We're in Ryan and Sharpay's new SUV. Chad is driving, Troy is in passenger, Taylor is sleeping, Ryan and Kelsi are snuggling in the back and I am being forced to listen Sharpay complain and Zeke is doing a pretty damn fine job of ignoring her. Yes, we all fit, it's a tight squeeze. It's why Kelsi is on Ryan's lap and Sharpay is practically on Zeke's.

"I have needs!" she replied angrily.

"Any needs you have can be taken care of when we get back or Zeke can handle it," I responded, sighing.

The boys laughed again. "How much longer until we are at this stupid camp site?" Sharpay demanded to know.

"We're almost there," Troy answered. "We're about to enter the grounds, but we have to go to the main building and pay for site-"

"Wait a minute; we have to pay for a freakin' piece of dirt to set a tent up on? I'm helping pay for this?" Sharpay overreacted loudly, waking Taylor up.

We all sighed collectively. "You didn't have to come, Shar," Chad insisted.

"Please," she scoffed, lathering up her skin in lotion/sun screen.

"Shar, baby, calm down," Zeke began to calm her down. She whined into his chest.

Chad and Troy parked the car. "Alright, you guys stay here, let Troy and I handle this," Chad stated while taking off his seatbelt.

"Alright, you shade balls, go ahead," I replied, making Troy grin at me. He touched a hand to my knee before exiting the call with his best friend.

Yesterday, Troy informed me that we're going camping. I didn't work, everyone else arranged it so they didn't work, he called my mother, got her to agree, go everyone else's mom's to agree (with Chad as his handy partner, of course), and here we are. Sharpay is pissed, but I'm rather excited. I'm not excited for the bugs, or cold, or bug bites for that matter, but I'll deal. It's something to get me out of my bad mood slump.

Chad and Troy reappeared almost ten minutes later with papers in their hands. "Let's go," Troy breathed, getting back into the passenger seat.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"You have to be eighteen to get a site and all of us are seventeen," Troy admitted.

"Then how the hell did we get a site?" Taylor questioned.

Chad drove us towards our camping site. "Don't worry about it, Troy and I thought it all out, it's cool," he assured his girlfriend.

"Troy," I pressed Taylor's question.

"We handled it," he backed up Chad's response.

I shook my head. Shady, shady. Whatever. We got to our site ten minutes later and immediately piled out of the car. The camp grounds we decided, well Troy and Chad decided on, is about an hour away. My mom ordered I call her every few hours, before I went to bed, and when I wake up.

"What did you do?" I asked, too curious for my own good, and wrapped my arms around my boyfriend's waist.

"Got us a site to camp at, of course. I, for one, think it deserves a prize," Troy stated.

"Fine, I might let you sleep in my sleeping bag with me," I teased.

Troy grinned as his hands cupped my cheek. "Baby, we're sharing a tent and air mattress," he corrected me.

"Whatever, I know nothing about camping. We're sleeping together tonight? My mom agreed to this?" I wondered. My mom isn't dumb, a bunch of kids going camping together? Yeah, she knows Troy and I are going to sleep together in a tent. "She must like you a lot," I breathed.

"Your mother loves me," he said with a nod.

"Troy, come help unload shit!" Zeke called from the SUV.

Troy nodded at him. "Be back, Brie, I gotta put up our tent too," he reminded me, then went to help the other guys after a quick kiss.

"So, what do we do while they do that?" Sharpay questioned, completely appalled by this whole idea of camping.

"Watch?" I questioned.

Taylor and Kelsi silently agreed. "I like watching Chad do physical labor," Taylor commented. "Let's face it, in ten years, we'll be the one having human beings ripped out of us, cleaning, cooking, not to mention we'll have stable jobs, they are perfectly capable of putting up four freakin' tents," she ranted.

"Wow, did you take your happy pill this morning, Tay?" Sharpay teased.

"Me!" Taylor replied. "You're the one who loathes the outdoors," she insisted. Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Shar, you asked to bring an RV," she reminded her.

Kelsi and I stifled laughs. "Hey, you wanna go to the bathroom with me?" I asked Kelsi, ignoring our fighting friends. "I saw signs on the way up," I added.

"We don't have to go in the woods?" Kelsi questioned happily. I shook my head. "Thank God! Let's go," she grabbed my hand. We kept our hands linked as we went off towards the bathroom.

I kicked a rock with my tennis shoes; I rarely wear tennis shoes anymore. I forgot how much more comfortable than heels they are, but my feet have become accustomed to heels now. Today, I opted on a pair of jean short shorts and a tight black wife beater and Troy's necklace, plus my hair is pulled up. It's freakin' hot out. "Ah, there is a line!" I whined as we found the big building.

"I think there are showers in there," Kelsi commented as she tried to see inside the doors.

"Showers?" I repeated. Gross, yet exciting. I mean, this place is dirty, dirty people shower in there, but the thought of a shower tomorrow morning excited me.

Kelsi is probably as tall as me, maybe even shorter, so she couldn't see a thing. "You wait here, I'm gonna go scope it out," she stated before leaving.

I was only alone for a minute before I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked to the opposite side I was tapped, knowing how people are these days. "Ha!" I gloated to the boy who tapped me.

"Damn, I forgot how many brothers' you have; of course you've been fake tapped before!" Hunter said to himself. "Gabi," he greeted, and then hugged me.

I smiled. "Hey, Hunter," I replied, pulling away. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"The hockey team decided to have some fun. The seniors who graduated last year got us in," he answered. "You?"

"Camping with friends, pretty much the same," I told him. "It's so weird seeing you here though," I mentioned.

He nodded. "Yeah, it's like seeing a teacher outside of school. I mean, teachers shouldn't have lives, you know," he rambled for a second, then grinned at me. "Sorry, that was weird," he laughed.

I laughed too. "No, I got it. We don't usually see each other outside of school and parties, just like we don't see teachers outside of class," I explained.

"Exactly," he agreed with a nod. "I wanted to see you, actually. I heard about the car accident, everyone did, naturally. I wanted to make sure you were okay," he admitted.

I smiled. "Aw, thanks, I'm fine," I assured him. "Just got my cast off a few days ago, thank God," I informed him. "My stitches were out weeks ago, but I still have a scar," I went on. "Troy's fine too, he just hit his head," I finished.

"He got the good end of the deal," Hunter stated.

"I guess, but I would have rather been hurt than him, I was glad to know he was okay," I responded.

Hunter nodded. "Like any other sickly in love person in a relationship would say," he commented. I made a weird face at him. "I really am glad you're okay, Gabs, Troy too for that matter," he repeated.

"Thanks," I said again. "Um, you do know you are in the girls' line for the bathroom, right?" I asked with a slight laugh in my voice.

He shrugged. "Whatever, maybe I'm gay, it noneya business," he replied, making me laugh. "Girls don't have cooties like they used to," he insisted.

"Oh, you still have cooties," I assured him. "I mean, you're on the hockey team," I joked.

"Hey, that hockey team came in second at state, thank you very much!" he pointed out.

I nodded. "Yeah, not first," I agreed.

"We are so done," he told me, faking angry.

"Fine, I won't tutor you anymore," I threatened.

He gasped. "Wow, I didn't know you would stoop down so low, Gabriella Montez," he mentioned.

"You started it!" I exclaimed.

"Did not!" he responded.

"Did too!" I insisted.

He faked a glare at me. "I think I'm done here, I don't know when you got so mean," he said.

"Fine, I have to pee anyways," I replied.

"You don't even care, see how mean you've gotten?" he questioned, walking away backwards.

I laughed. "See you later, Hunter," I told him.

"Bye, Gabs," he said, then continued to leave.

I laughed and went into the bathroom to see Kelsi washing her hands. "Line cutter!" I accused, making her laugh, then went to do my own business.

On the way back down to our camp site, we found Troy walking towards us. I took off in a run and jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. "I missed you too?" he told me with a funny smile.

I kissed him. "Before, with my cast, I wouldn't have been able to do that!" I informed him happily.

He smiled, and then kissed me again. "Where did you two get off to?" he wondered as he let me drop down to the ground and Kelsi caught up to us. "No one knew where you went."

"The bathroom," she answered happily. "They have showers! They're actually quite clean too," she filled him in.

He chuckled while lacing his hand together with mine. "Me and Chad figured that out, it's why we picked it. We knew you girls would be happy about it," he said. "And, a happy girl leads to..." he trailed off with a grin he sent my way.

"Uh-uh, Bolton, people can hear!" I reminded him as we reached our camp site. Kelsi ran off to help Ryan with their tent. Ryan wasn't doing too well.

"Your point? In the beginning of the summer, Brie," he began to tell me. "I told you I would have sex with you outside, then the car accident happened, and Brittany, and your parents, so we never got our summer back on track. Now we are. I'm continuing where we left off," he insisted.

Aw. "Aw, thanks, babe, but no," I said, then went to see our already half assembled tent. "So how do we finish this?" I wondered, picking up a big black bendy pole.

"I can finish it. What do you mean no? You said if I had the proper equipment then we could do it," he practically whined. "It's a fantasy, Brie!" he insisted.

I couldn't stop my grin. "Well, like your fantasy of a three sum, it's not gonna happen," I told him. "Not tonight, anyways," I added. "Wait," I confused myself.

Troy laughed at me. "While the idea of a three sum is intriguing to almost every guy, it's not gonna happen with us unless they invent technology to clone you for a few hours," he informed me.

"Me? Why do we gotta clone me? Can't we clone you?" I questioned.

"I don't wanna touch myself, however I have no problem watching you do it," he responded.

I laughed out loud. "You sure had no problems touching yourself for those few weeks we didn't have sex," I retorted.

"Actually, I only did once or twice, then you agreed to fooling around," Troy corrected me.

"The point is that you have and I haven't, so there," I settled the argument. "Therefore, you should be the one to be cloned," I stated.

He shook his head. "No, you see, since I have touched myself and you haven't, you should be the one to gain a new experience," he insisted. "And, you seriously haven't? Not once?" he wondered.

I blushed. "No," I mumbled.

"You certainly tried once," he teased me.

I pushed him away. "You're mean, I'm not sharing a tent with you anymore," I muttered grumpily.

He pulled me back by the belt loop. "It's alright, Brie, everyone does it, don't feel ashamed," he continued to joke with me.

I got out of his grip. "Finish putting the tent up by yourself, I'm going to hang out with Chad because he won't make fun of me!" I exclaimed, already walking away.

"You sure about that?" Chad questioned with a grin as I approached. Taylor was off talking on her phone, from what it sounded like it was her dad. "What's up with you two?" he asked, gesturing to Troy who went back to putting up our tent.

"Cloning," I sighed. His eyebrow rose. "Don't worry about it," I said. "So, my secret boyfriend, can I sleep with you tonight? Troy won't mind Taylor," I assured him.

Chad chuckled. "I gotta warn you, I'm a snuggler," he told me.

"Me too! This will work," I said with a smile. "Do you mind sleeping with Troy tonight?" I questioned Taylor as she came back over.

She looked from me, to Troy, then to Chad. "Eh, sure," she shrugged, slipping her phone into her pocket. "He doesn't spoon, does he? Chad does and I'll do it for him, but after sex I just wanna sleep. Eff the cutesy small talk," she told me.

"You see, that is where you differ. Troy loves cutesy small talk," I responded.

"Darn," Taylor swore.

I laughed. "But really, can I bunk with you tonight?" I wondered, a smile on my face.

"Hell nah," Chad stated. "The only person I'm having sex with is... no one, we're in the wilderness, ewe," he finished as he looked at Taylor's face. "I love you, Tay," he added.

She smiled wide. "Love you too, Chadster," she replied. I wonder what he does that makes her actually call him Chadster. Shudder.

"I don't think you're doing it right," Sharpay was saying as she watched Zeke mess with their top of the line tent.

"I can put up a tent, Shar," Zeke told her curtly.

"That pole doesn't go there," she insisted, holding up a paper book that, I'm assuming, contains directions.

Zeke gritted his teeth, but said nothing in return. "Having fun?" I spoke up.

Sharpay glared. "Yes, camping is my thing for sure!" she exclaimed sarcastically.

"Easy girl, I didn't plan it," I reminded her with my hands up in surrender. "So, uh, how big is your tent?" I asked off handedly.

"I'll know when Zeke actually puts the damn thing up," she mumbled so he couldn't hear. "Why?" she wondered.

"No reason," I answered, then went on my way. Kelsi and Ryan's tent was up but as I got closer I heard Kelsi's giggle and passed them up all together.

Troy grinned when he saw me coming back. Our tent was now finished being assembled and he was putting our bags inside. "Hey, roomie," he greeted. "Wanna check our space?" he asked, motioning his hand to the inside.

"Yeah, sure," I sighed, crawling inside. I sat down on the ground, literally. "Ow, where the hell is his air mattress?" I asked in a whine, rubbing my butt. I would sit on the one pointy rock.

Troy pulled it out of his bag followed by a small machine. "I spent the big bucks on this, babe, we're gonna be comfy," he stated, hooking a tube up to the mattress.

"Yeah, comfy and sleeping, not having sex," I agreed.

"You might as well give in now, Brie, I mean, we're gonna have sex tonight, just deal with it," he told me. "It's a fantasy I'm gonna live out," he continued as our mattress slowly expanded.

I shrugged. "What do I get out of it if we do? I risk humiliation if our friends hear us, I gotta get something in return," I insisted.

"I'll make it so they don't hear. If you haven't noticed, Chad and I picked out a huge site here and our tents are pretty far apart plus I know how to control you in bed- wait, that's not what I mean," he started to correct himself. "I just mean that I can make it so you don't make loud noises, I know how to, uh, can I stop trying to say what I am when you know what I mean?" he pleaded.

I laughed. "Yeah," I agreed. "I still want something out of it," I repeated.

"You're getting an orgasm out of it, what more could you want?" he questioned.

I smacked him. "Stop acting like such a guy!" I ordered.

He took the tube away from the mattress and turned off the machine. I guess it's done. "Alright, hop on," he instructed and I did as I was told. He followed. "You see, we unzip our sleeping bags and put them over us and have a blanket or two underneath us," he informed me.

I squirmed around to get the feel of the thing. "Not bad," I commented.

"So what do you want to sacrifice this major amount of your time and energy for me?" Troy wondered, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Mm, you have to take your SATs on the first date offered and let me help you study," I offered.

"That's it?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Yeah, you gotta study nerdy Gabriella style, not sexy Gabriella style," I added in.

He groaned. "Alright," he agreed.

"Yo, Hoops, come on, we still have to set up stuff," Chad called into our tent.

"A man's work is never done," Troy sighed, unzipping our 'door'.

I laughed as he left and decided it was a good time to call my mom.

I shrieked as my marshmallow caught on fire. Troy pulled my stick closer and blew it out. "I ruined it!" I whined. Trying to make the perfect marshmallow takes work.

"You'll get it, Brie," he laughed, taking the gooey mush off my stick and replaced it.

We spent the day with our friends, playing Frisbee and for us girls, talking/complaining, more on Sharpay's part than any of the others. The guys played football as well. Troy taught me how to throw 'properly' because apparently I didn't know how. It was nice spending time with our friends having fun, it's been so long. We made dinner and as it got darker, built a fire. My quest to make the perfect smore is still going on. I'm sitting on a blanket with Troy behind me to lean against.

"It shouldn't be this hard! I just keep getting distracted, I gotta stay on the ball this time," I insisted, holding it over the fire.

"We're going to bed," Taylor spoke up from her two person folding chair. She has been half asleep on Chad's shoulder for ten minutes anyways.

They stood. "Sweet dreams, babes," I replied, focusing on my marshmallow.

"Remember to make sure the fire is out," Chad said as he began to lead Taylor away to their tent.

I think Troy nodded rather than answer vocally because they went on their way. Sharpay was the first to go to bed with Zeke following, of course. I think Zeke is regretting convincing her to come. Kelsi and Ryan got all touchy and began to make out, then left without saying anything to anyone and we've been snickering ever since. So, Troy and I are last (and people call us horny, hello, look at Ryan and Kelsi).

"Yes!" I squealed, pulling away my marshmallow. I happily made my smore and only shared one bite with Troy. "What are you looking at?" I questioned when I turned to see him laying down, looking up at the sky.

"The stars, Miss Energetic," he replied. "They are so much brighter out here than in town," he whispered. "It makes you think."

I moved to lie next to him. "What does it make you think about?" I wondered.

"Everything and nothing at the same time. Analyze that one, smarty pants," he replied jokingly.

"It makes me think about the future," I ignored him. "College, us, kids, everything," I breathed.

"You have to marry me to have my children, Brie," he responded, nudging my side.

I smiled. "I'm gonna marry you, Troy," I said, rolling my head to the side to look at him. "I accept that now, I have to marry you to, well for one, get you off the market," I admitted. He chuckled. "And because I love you so much and marriage is a way to show you and everything else that I do. That you're mine and I am yours. Plus, I don't want to have kids out of wedlock and I do want your last name. I'm not ready for marriage now though, like, at all," I went on.

"Shit, neither am I," he agreed. "I've told you before, I know I'm going to be with you forever, but that doesn't mean I am ready for forever," he reminded me.

"Wanna go to bed?" I questioned, getting up onto my elbows.

Troy grinned and practically hopped up. "Hell yeah," he answered, helping me up.

"Slow down, Wildcat, I want to go to the bathroom first. Do you know how much pop I've drank tonight?" I said, picking up the blanket.

He groaned. "Fine," he mumbled, grabbing my hand.

"Wait, you're coming with me?" I asked as we began to talk down the dirt road.

"Yeah, I'm going to let you walk this far on your own when college kids and who knows else are still partying the night away. No, I'm coming," he explained.

I smiled at his gentlemen ways. "Alright, calm down, I wasn't gonna stop you," I said.

"Okay, now hop on," he urged, stopping and bending down a little.

I smiled and hopped onto his back and wrapped my arms around his neck loosely. I leaned my head against his shoulders during the piggy back ride. "You should do this all the time," I whispered, kissing the back of his neck. "I'm not opposed to not walking," I joked.

"Yeah, whenever I do push ups you should lay on my back," he went along with it. Hey, that's not a bad idea. "We are here," he stated, setting me down. "There would be a line at the men's room. Haven't they ever heard of the freakin' bushes?" he questioned.

I laughed. "You can piss in the woods if you'd like," I teased.

"Meet me right here when you're done, I'm going to get in line," he instructed me, ignoring my comment.

I nodded. "Yes, sir," I agreed before practically skipping off to the bathroom. When I went back to the pole Troy told me to meet him at, he was just getting inside the building to do his own business. He couldn't go in the bushes? Really? I guess it's good for the environment.

"How come I only see you at the bathroom?" I heard behind me and turned.

"We have alike bladders?" I questioned with a laugh.

Hunter grinned himself. "Eh, I just go in the bushes," he replied. Why couldn't Troy have done that? "And I'm not gonna shit while I'm camping, those bathrooms aren't exactly like home," he added.

"TMI, man," I replied with a funny face.

"What can I say, I've had a few drinks," he informed me. "So, how is your night?" he asked, leaning against the small pole like I was, putting him closer to me than I would have liked.

I put my weight back on my feet. "Great, it's been too long since I just hung out with all my friends," I answered. "Camping isn't my thing, but its fun," I mentioned.

"It's always good to try something new," Hunter agreed, pushing himself off the pole and stepped closer to me.

I cleared my throat at the closeness. "Um, I-"

"Sorry I took so long," Troy came over to us. "Kendric?" he questioned, wrapping an arm around my waist and bringing me to his chest.

Hunter stepped away. "Bolton, no see long time," he responded, then got confused. "Wait," he said, and then didn't go on.

"Uh, Gabriella and I should get back," Troy spoke up. "See you later," he said in goodbye, then began to walk away, bringing me with him.

"Bye, Hunter," I added softly and went along with Troy.

Our hands linked as we returned to our camp site. "That's exactly why I didn't want you to go alone," he commented as he poured water over our fire.

"Hunter was fine, Troy, he had just been drinking a little tonight. I saw him earlier-"

"You knew he was here?" he demanded to know, dropping the now empty bucket of water.

I nodded with a shrug. "I saw him when Kelsi and I went to the bathroom when we first got here," I informed him.

"And you didn't tell me?" he asked as I opened our tent.

"I didn't think I had to tell you I saw a friend from school," I responded.

"Maybe because... never mind," he muttered, getting inside the tent after I did.

I gave him a weird look as I took off my shoes. "Troy, are you jealous?" I wondered, a small smile on my face.

Troy was quiet. "I don't like him, Brie, and the way he acts around you," he mumbled.

"I don't like when Brittany does the same thing around you!" I reminded him.

He paused. "Gabriella, I'm sorry," he apologized softly.

"What? Why?" I questioned, grabbing onto his hand.

"I saw you and Hunter before I came over, I watched for a minute. I saw him getting closer to you and the way he acted towards you and how you talked with him," he admitted. "It fucking sucked knowing another guy likes my girlfriend and she was just standing there, talking with him, not caring he was obviously trying to flirt with her. It's what you've been watching with me and Brittany all summer," he went on.

I let out a breath. "Yeah, I guess it is," I agreed.

"I didn't understand before, how you could be so bothered and jealous," he said. "Now, I do. You can't help it and it fucking sucked feeling that way," he told me.

"Yeah, it does," I continued to agree.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, grabbing onto my hand.

I leaned forward and kissing his cheek. "It's okay, I'm just glad you understand now," I whispered.

"I do," he insisted, leaned forward towards me. "We should get over this by making my fantasy a reality," he murmured.

I giggled. "Yeah, sure, just keep me quiet."

* * *

**Sooooo there you go!**  
**I hope you like it. More friend time. Troy understanding Gabriella's feelings. Yeah. Awesome.**

**Review!**

**- Kayleigh**


	24. Love Like Woe

**Thanks so much for the reviews, they mean so much to be so please continue to do so.**

**Ughhh finals were horrible! But, a new semester came with MUCH easier classes :)**

**Advice: As of now, no I am not going to rewrite WWB. However, if at the end of TWAWKI I feel I want to, maybe. I do know that if I do, it will be in parts, obviously that story is getting very long. Meaning, if I decide to it will be like WWB: Part One and so on. But, I do not know. I may, I may not, but right now, it's a no. Review what you want ;)**

**Keep reviewing please.**

**Named Love Like Woe because Troy and Gabi are crazy in love but still have so much drama even within themselves. It's by The Ready Set.**

* * *

"Troy!" I squealed lowly as he practically dumped me onto his bed.

He hopped in the window behind me. "You were taking too long," he accused with a grin while closing the screen, window, and blinds. He never locks it because we're always crawling through it.

"You didn't have to push me in!" I tried not to laugh.

"Listen," he began, and then kissed me. He didn't go on.

I let out a laugh. "That's it? A quick peck? How does that solve anything?" I wondered.

He leaned over to turn on his lamp. "I don't know," he answered honestly and started to laugh.

I laughed too. We're in laughy moods. We spent the night out with our friends, so that explains it. I rested my head on his shoulder. "I'm going to miss you," I commented as I calmed down.

Troy's arm wound around my torso. "I told you, forget about me, have fun with Taylor and your family," he insisted. "It's only seven days."

"That's about five or six more days than we've ever been apart," I reminded him. "Isn't this supposed to be a big thing or something?" I questioned.

"It's our relationship, so it's our rules, and I say it's not. You're going on vacation, have fun, it's not like it's a month long trip," he replied. "You're going a cruise is all," he said.

I shrugged. "That doesn't mean I'll miss you any less," I sighed. My family goes on a cruise every two years. It's a lot of money, we're a big family, and we can't afford to go every year. Of course, my dad was supposed to come, but he's not now. We agreed that one of us could bring a friend so Mami put our names into a hat and whoever was picked got to bring one. Serena was vying for it, but after Mami told me no Troy, I didn't care. Either way, I was picked and I chose Taylor. Sharpay's been on cruises, Taylor hasn't, and it's only fair.

"I'll miss you too," Troy whispered and kissed my head. "I'll miss your pretty face and your high voice," he began to tickle me. "I'm gonna miss your laugh and your smokin' hott body and your sense of humor and your stubborn-ness," he went on and I tried to contain my laughter. He stopped to let me breathe. I felt him lift up my shirt right before his lips began to kiss up my stomach.

"That's all you're going to miss?" I asked, threading my hand into his hair.

"Ah, do I have to list everything?" he questioned.

I laughed. "I'd like it," I joked as he let my shirt drop.

"Gabriella, we have to talk about what we were before some more," he informed me.

A groan escaped me as I fell back to the bed. "Troy, it's my life, please let me deal with it," I whined.

"And I'm not a part of your life?" he asked. "I know it's bothering you somewhere inside. You need to talk to your dad, Brie," he stated.

I groaned again. "I told you earlier, I'm not ready!" I exclaimed, sitting up against his headboard.

"That doesn't matter, if you keep waiting it will be too late," he told me.

"How about when you talk to your dad, I'll talk to mine," I snapped, then felt guilty. Our dads are completely different and I know it. "I'm sorry," I whispered, avoiding his eyes.

"Its fine," he assured me. "I understand this is hard for you, but I'm being serious when I say you have to talk to him. He gets Vince and Al every weekend, your sister's are seeing him regularly, your brother's are slowly letting him back in, you're the only one who refuses to talk to him what so ever," he said.

Troy's eyes met mine. "I don't want to see him," I muttered. "I- I... don't make me," I pleaded.

"Baby, I wouldn't make you do anything. But, I'm telling you, you have to see him," he stated. "You'll regret it if you never get through this with him. The longer it takes, the worse it will be. Talking to him will be awkward, and emotional, and hard, but it's worth it. You love him, he loves you, work it out," he explained.

"I understand what you're saying," I instantly told him. "But, I'm not ready and my mom said I don't have to until I am," I stated.

"Your mom is trying not to push you into it because she doesn't want to hurt you with the situation anymore than you already have been. While she'll argue with me about this, I know you better than she does," he responded. "You need to be pushed because I don't know if you'll ever be ready. Hell, I'm still not ready to see my dad after what he did to my mom," he confessed. "And, I know it's hypocritical of me to push you into seeing your dad when I don't talk to mine, but-"

"I told you I understand what you're saying," I cut him off. "And I know that while our parent's situations are similar, they are still different. Our dads are different," I said. "But, I'm still not ready," I repeated.

He nodded while expelling a long breath. "I'll leave this alone for now, but once you get back I'm working on it again," he informed me.

"Deal," I agreed, leaning in for a kiss. It wasn't a quick kiss as he thought it would be. I could tell he was surprised when I climbed into his lap and opened my mouth.

Just before we could get really into it, he pulled away. "Mm, Brie, don't you have your period?" he questioned. I opened my mouth to answer, but he began talking again. "I don't know, I mean I guess some guys are okay with _that _but I'm not. It's not because... no, it's because it'd be pretty fucking gross," he rambled.

I laughed. "Troy, I don't want to have sex. I think that it is gross too," I assured him. "I just wanted to make out," I said.

Troy visibly relaxed. "Oh. Good," he breathed. "I'm glad we got that cleared up," he commented with his perfect smile.

"Speaking of my period," I started to get off his lap. "I'm going to go the bathroom and change and stuff," I told him.

"Doesn't it suck to have your little red friend and go on a cruise?" he wondered as I grabbed one of his shirts and a pair of short shorts to sleep in.

I shrugged. "Well, I only have a day or two left of it, plus I have tampons, so not really," I informed him. I quickly did my thing in the bathroom, including washing my face and running a brush through my hair. When I came out Troy was shirtless, wearing basketball shorts, and had the TV on. I climbed over him to get to my side of the bed. I leaned against the wall and put one of my feet into his lap. "Troy, do you ever think about our future?" I asked.

"I- yeah?" he replied like it was some girlie trick question.

I laughed. "I don't care what your answer is Troy, I just want to know. Do you think about jobs, and kids, and a house with a picket fence or anything?" I continued.

"Honestly, no," he admitted. "I know that probably isn't what you wanted to hear, but I try not to think about it. I just wanna be a regular guy in high school with a fucking amazing girlfriend who has almost everything he wants," he explained.

"Almost everything?" I asked.

He closed his eyes for a moment while shaking his head. "It has nothing to do with you or my mom or... I don't know," he sighed. "I- I don't miss my dad," he said. "But, I want a dad, I guess," he confessed. "I want a dad like yours who just wants me to do my best and succeed and is there for me," he told me.

I linked our hands together. "I'm sorry," I apologized. "Here I am avoiding my dad and you want one like him," I mumbled.

"I told you it has nothing to do with you. I understand your feelings towards him, I truly do, and I just wish I had someone like him. I know I have Uncle Charlie, but it's not the same as your own dad," he insisted. "I also wish I had a fucking clue," he went on.

"About what?" I wondered.

"Life," he laughed in an odd way. "My dad drilled Duke through my head from the moment I could hold a basketball in my hands. It's all I've strived for until last year. I don't know if I want to go there or U of A, or UNM, or somewhere in California, or anywhere," he told me. "I have no idea what I want to be or where I want to be, all I know is that I want to be with you."

I smiled a little before kissing him gently. "Well, I want to live in Albuquerque, so you have a where," I mentioned. "I want to be a teacher," I continued. "At East High. It seems stupid, I guess, it's not really the best dream-"

"Hey, if you want to be a teacher at East High, then do it. I don't care what you do for a living except for maybe prostitution," he stated. I withheld a laugh and smacked him in the arm. "And stripping, it's a no," he said. I shook my head at him. "I think you'll be an excellent teacher, so do it, because I know you could help so many kids like me who just fucking suck at math and science," he told me.

"Actually," I responded. "I want to be an English teacher. Sure, I'm good at math and science and everything else, I guess, but I don't love it," I said. "I want to teach something I love. I love books and reading and English and I'm really good at writing papers-"

"You don't have to defend your choice to me," Troy cut me off. "You can be anything you want to be," he said.

I smiled at him. "Back at you. I don't care what you do, Troy, as long as you're happy. I don't care that you don't know what you want to do right now. You'll figure it out eventually, by yourself, through college, or with help from me, or all of the above maybe. I know you will figure it out one way or another," I assured him. "How many kids do you want?" I wondered.

"You should answer that, you have the uterus," he replied.

I laughed. "It doesn't matter, not really, they'll be your kids too," I insisted.

"I want more than three, but less than eight," he told me. "I'm at your house enough to know its crazy there. I do not want that much crazy," he laughed with me. "Maybe some crazy, but damn. I do not know how your mom does it."

I smiled to myself. "Because she's a super mom," I said in a soft voice.

Troy smiled at me. "I like that you admire your mom," he admitted. "Most girls our age hate their mothers, or fight with them constantly, at least. I guess you fight with her some times, but you two are close and I like that. I don't know why, just do," he explained.

"Um, thanks?" I laughed, making him laugh too.

He cupped my cheek gently. "Seven, I want seven kids," he told me.

"Seven sounds good... for now," I agreed. "I'm sure once one of my sister's has a baby and I see just how everything goes we'll be changing the number," I informed him.

Troy smiled at my explanation. "Good deal," he stated. "I only wanted it because seven plus seven equals fourteen," he admitted, causing me to laugh this time. Him and that damn number!

I leaned down and snuggled into his side. He wrapped an arm around me and kissed my hair. "I love you," I whispered, nuzzling his neck.

"I love you too, baby," Troy replied softly, placing the blanket over us before flipping off the light. The TV was still on though.

I am never more comfortable than I am with Troy. He's so special, it's hard to explain and understand. "Troy," I began as I tilted my head up to his. He looked down. "I want you to know that I appreciate you. That sounds, well, gay, but it's true. You're so good to me and sweet and deal with my female-ness and everything. You do so much for me and I want you to know I don't take you for granted," I told him.

"Thank you," he responded. "But, I treat you just the way every guy should treat his girl," he insisted.

"The way every guy _should_," I agreed. "But some don't. Some guys put their girlfriend down and hit them and treat them badly. I watch enough Lifetime to know," I said, making him chuckle. "You're so good to me. A lot of girls don't have have that. You're perfect, most girls don't get that," I went on.

"Well, you deserve it, Gabriella Montez," Troy stated. "You're such a kind person with such a good soul, you deserve nothing less than the best," he told me.

"Which is why I have you," I whispered, snuggling into his chest more. "You deserve the best too, Troy, because you're the best person I know," I murmured.

His arms wound tighter around me. "Back at you."

-xoxo-

Taylor laughed as I continued to pack. I wait until the last minute to pack every year. Taylor was done packing three days ago, but that only proves she is more of a nerd than me. Plus, if I wait longer, the more time my mom has to get everything she wants me to bring and wash it all for me. It's really a good idea on my part. I just happen to get yelled at for it every year we go as well. Really, it's kind of a tradition by now.

I pressed a button on my phone to look at the home screen. Nothing was there, just as it has been for the past few hours.

"Gabi, he just got off of work literally two minutes ago," Taylor broke into my thoughts. "He'll call, he'll come over, and he'll be mushy with you all night long, and tell you how much he loves and misses you as he leaves. Don't worry about it," she told me.

"I know, I'm just weird," I admitted. "About us being apart for a week. I mean, I have to get used to it, right? We'll be apart all throughout college," I sighed as I continued to fold my shorts and tank tops.

Taylor shook her head. "You don't know that yet, Gab, don't worry about it until we know what colleges we're getting into around November," she suggested. "Besides, you're not the only one in this boat. We all have different college dreams besides Kelsi and Ryan who both want to go to Julliard, but the chances of them both going are slim and they know it. Chad wants to stay here; I want to go to Yale. Zeke wants to stay here, Sharpay has no idea yet. You want to go to Stanford, Troy has no idea yet. We'll figure it out and we'll do it together," she stated.

I nodded. "I know," I mumbled, shoving another pair of flip flops into the side of the suitcase.

"Gabriella, make sure you remember to put all of your bathroom supplies into a zip lock, here," my mom told me as she came right into the room. "Hi, Taylor, are you excited?" she asked my friend. I was already putting my deodorant, shampoo, conditioner, and body spray inside the baggy.

"Yes," Taylor practically squealed. "My mom told me to thank you again for everything," she added.

My mom waved her off. "It's no problem, someone had to come and you were picked," she said with a wink of her eye. "And, I know you wouldn't cause a problem. Only Lord knows what I would have done if one of the older boys were picked," she sighed.

"Anything else I need Mami?" I wondered, looking from my closet to my suitcases and back. I have two check bags and one carry on. I would only have one check bag if my sister's didn't steal the big ones first.

"You need to formal outfits for the formal dinners, shorts, tank tops and t-shirts, capris, pajamas, swimsuits, flip flops, heels, plenty of underwear and bras, um, hair ties," she began to list off.

"Hair ties!" I replied, going to my bedside table and grabbed a couple.

My mom nodded approvingly. "I have the sun block, you need to remember sunglasses," she went on. My sunglasses are already on hand. "You'll need your make up, phone and iPod chargers, your school ID, uhm," she continued to think. "I have a razor and shaving cream if you really want to shave your legs. Do it tonight if you must, it'll be easier than doing it in those small showers. And, I think you're good, then," she stated. "I've taken care of a lot of it. Oh, and don't forget a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants just for when you don't feel like changing yet plus it gets chilly at night," she added on.

"Thanks, Mami," I breathed, zipping my bulging suitcase closed.

"Do you have everything, Taylor? Is there anything you need to borrow?" my mom wondered.

Taylor shook her head. "No, my mom made sure I have absolutely everything," she answered.

"Good," Mami said with a smile. "Okay, well, I am going to go look after your brother's and make sure they have everything. They cannot pack by themselves," she muttered before going off down the hall.

"This is going to be so much fun," Taylor stated, falling back on my bed. She's sleeping over. Our flight leaves at nine so have to be at the airport around seven to get through security and stuff. Our mom's already had their long mom talk and Taylor let her mom hug her for five minutes.

I but my bags over by the door so I'll make sure to bring them downstairs tonight. "It would be more fun if we were eighteen, then we could go into the adult clubs and casino," I stated. "For now we are stuck at the teen places," I added.

"We'll find our own fun, I'm sure," Tay insisted.

I nodded in agreement. "I promised Vince I would hang with him and Alex once in a while too. Vince is stuck with Alex unless he goes to his teen camp," I informed her.

"Gabi! Taylor! Come downstairs please, we need to have our pre-cruise talk!" my mother yelled from down the hall, then continued on her way downstairs.

"Pre-cruise talk?" Taylor questioned, getting off my bed.

I nodded. "Yep, the 'don't talk to strangers-be smart-don't ask someone to get you alcohol-leave pretty girls alone who don't like you' talk," I informed her. She half laughed. "Trust me, it's needed. Last time, Marc and Luke practically stalked this group of girls, scared them to death," I said. "Then, there was the year Felix convinced someone twenty something to buy him beer all night and got busted by my dad," I added. "Anyways, it'll takes forever so let's get it over with," I insisted, leading her out of my room.

Sitting for almost two hours with your family while they all fight about themselves isn't as entertaining as one would think. Serena complained about Kris, who finally is back in town and she's leaving for a week. Belle went on about Ben and how she just knows he's 'the one' and she too will not see her significant other for a week. Mami spent a large amount of the talk practically yelling at Felix, Marc, and Luke, and telling Alex to try and make some friends. Then, she went on about not talking to strangers unless needed or inviting people back to our rooms. I'm sharing a room with Tay, Serena, and Belle; it is going to be hell. Then, all the boys are sharing a room and Mami gets her own. Someone in my room BETTER go stay with Mami for a night or two, I won't be able to stand that much estrogen for a week, especially since we're all on the same cycle.

Troy and I laughed our way back into our room. "Well, that was a good way to kill some more waiting time. How much longer until we can board the ship?" Taylor questioned as she collapsed onto my bed.

I rolled my eyes. "Boarding begins at noon, but I doubt my family will be on then. We always go eat first because sometimes the Windjammer isn't open and the boys need to eat," I told her. "So, shoot for more of two-ish," I added.

"Ugh, I hate waiting!" she whined.

I checked my phone. It's almost nine. Troy got out at six thirty. I understand he would have wanted to go home and shower, probably eat something, but two and a half hours? "Hey, I am going to go see Troy. He hasn't texted to say he's coming over or anything," I mentioned.

"Oh, I'll go see Chad while you're at it," she suggested, getting up.

"Good deal," I commented, leading out of my room again. "Hey, we're going to say bye to Troy and Chad," I informed my mom who was at the bottom of the stairs.

My mom was debating Serena on her five bags she insists she needs. Kris is staying in the house while we're gone. Serena urged him to go out and make friends since this is where they will probably be living once they graduate. Kris rolled his eyes at her in response. "Be home by ten," she replied.

"Ten?" I questioned, almost gasping.

"We have to be up early tomorrow. It's ten o'clock or you are not leaving my sight until Wednesday," she proposed.

"Ten it is!" Taylor agreed, pulling me out of the house.

Ten? "Ten?" I whined as we went down the walkway. "I'll barely get an hour to be annoyingly gushy with Troy!" I half-joked.

Taylor laughed. "I'm sure you'll send stupid text messages all tomorrow until we set sail and your mom kleptos all of our cell phones," she said.

I sighed. I don't care if that is true. My mom will be collecting our phones the second the ship starts to move because of out of the country rates. She made the mistake of waiting until we were out of range one year to wrangle us up. Luke and Marc were 'accidentally' late and 'forgot' about the charges. Yeah, they paid my dad back all one hundred and fifty bucks back through chores for the rest of the summer.

"I'll meet you back here in forty five minutes?" Taylor asked, checking her watch. "Better make it forty, I don't want to get your mom mad," she corrected.

"Do I have a choice?" I mumbled, bypassing Chad's house and began to make my way to Troy's.

I knocked on his window, but there was no answer. The lights seemed to be off too, so I guessed he wasn't in his room. For once, I went around to the front of his house. His mom's car wasn't in the garage (I looked through the windows) and it wasn't in the driveway either. Troy's was, though. So, I walked right in the front door.

"Troy?" I called out, closing the door behind me.

My boyfriend was immediately in front of me before I could go further into the home. "Hey," he greeted quickly with a hug.

"Hi," I responded. "Where have you been? I thought you were coming over after work?" I questioned him.

He nodded while scratching the back of his head. "I was- I am," he assured me. "I just, uhm, got held up in something," he said.

"Which was more important than saying goodbye to your girlfriend who won't see for a week?" I pressed. He's acting weird. It's like he's nervous about something.

"I- nope, not at all," he went on. "You know me, I'm too nice and," he stopped.

I crossed my arms. "What is going on, Troy?" I wondered.

"You're going to be mad at me, Brie, real mad," he told me. "Hell, I'm mad at me," he muttered.

"Troy," I repeated. He looked back at the living room. I couldn't see in because of where I was standing. I brushed past him to look. Brittany. On the couch. Sleeping. I turned and went not only passed him, but went out the front door.

He followed me, of course. "Brie, stop," he grabbed my arm once I reached the side of his house. "I told you that you would be mad," he reminded me.

"So that makes it better? Thanks for the warning," I spit out at him.

I turned to leave again, but he caught my hand. "Don't. Don't act like I wanted this. She showed up at my house when I got home. She was crying her eyes out, what was I supposed to do?" he demanded to know.

"Uh, tell her to go get some friends," I replied.

"I told you, I'm too nice. I wasn't going to make her leave. She was waiting for my mom, but she has late meetings today and-"

"So you let her in and leave!" I exclaimed angrily.

Troy ran a hand through his hair. "I can't! You didn't see how hard she was crying. I wouldn't leave you if you were crying that hard," he said. "I wouldn't leave you if you were crying, period," he added.

"Don't compare me to her!" I ordered. "I'm not her, I am your girlfriend, not your ex girlfriend," I corrected him. "Plus, I'm nice; I'm not a complete bitch for no reason. On top of that, I'm not some rich whore making the moves on someone else's boyfriend!" I rambled on angrily. "And, fine!" I continued before he could reply. "She shows up crying at your house, you don't even think to text me?"

"What would I have said that wouldn't make you react like this?" he wondered. "Uhm, Brie, sorry I can't come over right now, my ex is crying all over me. Hopefully I'll be over later. Love, Troy?" he asked.

"I don't know!" I exploded. "I'm supposed to be more important than her!" I reminded him.

He scoffed. "Don't even act like you don't mean everything to me Brie, don't you even dare," he snapped back.

"So this is my fault somehow? I should understand that the whore who is trying to steal you away from me shows up to cry all over you, probably for some fake reason, and I should be okay with it?" I asked.

"Her parents don't want her anymore," Troy informed me. "They signed custody over to her uncle because they couldn't be bothered to even attempt to care for her. Does that sound fake to you?" he questioned.

My teeth ground together. "It's supposed to be me, Troy. I'm supposed to be the one you think about first. Why does it always feel like she's the one you think about first?" I wondered. "Then, why do I have to feel guilty for feeling that way when I should know what I'm the special one, I'm your number one, I'm your everything?" I asked.

"You are everything, Brie," Troy said softly, cupping my face.

I stepped away from him. "I thought you understood how I feel. I thought after Hunter you understood how horrible I feel right now," I whispered.

"I do, baby, I do," Troy assured me. "Trust me, I get how bad you feel right now knowing I spent my night trying to make Brittany feel better rather than being with you," he insisted.

I bit my lip and looked away from him. "Well, when you put it that way," my voice cracked.

"Gabriella, please don't get too upset about this," he stepped closer.

"No, because I'm always wrong about this and I should understand and Brittany shouldn't be a threat and Hunter does like me and I don't think the same," I sniffled. I will not cry. That is not going to happen. Damn my menstrual cycle.

Troy was quiet for a moment. "Gabriella, please, you're not wrong. I get why you're mad and you have every right to be. I understand now because of Hunter, okay?" he urged. "I knew I was wrong when I decided to stay here and not text you or anything. I'm the wrong one, I know it," he went on.

"Just stop," I pleaded, shaking my head. "It doesn't matter because you knew you were wrong and you did do nothing. You didn't care that I would be upset even though I do understand that Brittany's parents suck. We both know she still likes you and she could have gone to anyone tonight, she does have friends, but she came here," I said softly. "She came to you because she knows you're too nice to turn her away and you let her do it instead of being with me."

"Brie, can we please just fix this before you go? I don't want you to leave with us in a fight," he told me.

"So you're willing to leave her now, but not before?" I questioned, shaking my head. "No," I denied.

"Brie, baby, please," he pleaded, taking my hand in his.

I wiggled in away. "No," I repeated. "I think we should take this week and be apart from each other," I suggested.

"Like, a break?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I won't call you tomorrow or the five minutes my mom will let me sometime late this week or when I'm back in San Diego. I won't answer texts. We'll have zero contact," I explained.

"And, what is this going to prove, huh? That we'll miss each other?" Troy wondered.

I shrugged again. "I don't know. Maybe it will prove that I am sick and fucking tired of you saying one thing to me about your precious Britta and do the opposite when you're around her. You say you don't want to be around her or even be her friend and that you don't like her much, but here she is, sleeping on your couch after you comforted her for more than two hours without even trying to contact me, your girlfriend," I said.

"You mean I have to spend a week being the perfect little boyfriend, mopey and avoid Brittany so when you report to Sharpay you see I did as you asked?" he replied some what angrily.

"I don't know," I responded. "I'm not asking you to do anything. I just don't want to talk to you for a week," I told him. "Don't call, don't text, don't talk to Taylor, nothing," I said. "I'll see you next week, okay?" I mentioned as I began to walk away backwards.

Troy looked so upset. I wanted to hug him, kiss him, hold him, but I made no move. "I love you," he stated quietly.

"I love you too, Troy. Being in love was never our problem," I reminded him, before turning and made my way home.

Well, this vacation is going to fucking suck.

-xoxo-

"Are you sure you're okay?" Taylor asked for the millionth time as we walked around the ship the next day.

"I told you, I'm fine Taylor! You asking me if I'm okay every ten minutes isn't making me anymore finer than I was the time before you asked!" I ranted. She was quiet. "I'm sorry," I apologized a moment later. "I know I'm being a bitch and not making sense but I was just so pissed. I thought he finally understood and he went and did something moronic having to do with her again," I mumbled as I have in a variety of ways since last night.

Taylor looked over the side of the ship. We're on top deck. "I would say we should have some kind of no talking about Troy rule this week, but that won't make it any better for you," she said aloud. True. I nodded next to her. "Look, you're not broken up and he knows he was being an idiot. I am completely behind this no communication thing you two have goin' on. I think you guys need it," she stated. "Let him squirm a little, Gab. Have some fun this week, and when you get home I'm sure you and Troy will work it out," she told me.

I was quiet for a moment. "He texted me this morning," I admitted.

"What?" Taylor screeched. "You didn't tell me! What did he say?" she demanded.

A breath escaped my lips. "First, he said sorry for already breaking my no communication request. Then, he said he hopes I have fun and that we'll work it out when I get back and that he loves me," I informed her.

"And you said?" she asked, nudging me.

"I love him too," I answered. "That's it," I continued. "I already hate this, I didn't want to leave with us in a fight," I mumbled. "How can everything go from being so perfect during the school year to such shit this summer?" I questioned my friend. "Is this how it is going to be when college starts?" I asked. "Because if it is, I don't..." I trailed off.

"What?" Taylor pushed me to finish.

I bit my lip. "Because if it is, then I don't know if Troy and I-" I coughed. "It's so hard to even think about a future without him because everything in me says that Troy and I are permanent," I whispered. "But I can't live like this. I can't be so unsure all the time, and feel so inferior to other girls he says he doesn't like but still pays attention to, and everything," I mumbled. "I know he loves me and I know I love him with all my heart, but if there is one thing my parent's divorce has taught me it's that love isn't enough. I know my parents still love each other, but look at them. They're getting lawyers, going to meetings about custody and splitting their assets and shit. I don't want that in my future. I know I love Troy but that can't be the only thing that holds us together. I always liked that Troy was kind of my best friend," I began to ramble as I looked over the blue ocean. "I mean, you and Shar and Chad are and stuff, but it was different with Troy you know? I can tell him anything even if I feel embarrassed, I can do anything with him, he makes me feel so good, he's the reason I have confidence and self-esteem because he tells me everyday that he loves me and I'm perfect in my own way and that I'm beautiful," I continued. "Fuck, he's the boy I lost my virginity to, he's so special, Tay. I just... I don't feel like he's my best friend anymore, not really. I can't tell him how I truly feel with his precious little Britta because I shouldn't feel the way I do. And now apparently Hunter likes me, but I don't know he was drunk when we talked last. These people keep coming between us and we don't understand each other because of it," I sighed. "Wow, I am talking too much," I mentioned.

Taylor laughed. "No, get everything out, it helps. Remember when Chad and I broke up for three months?" she wondered.

"Yes, that fucking sucked," I reminded her. "You said you needed time know that Chad was the one because he kept flirting with Angela Whitman," I explained

She nodded. "Yep, and to be honest I was looking at a few guys myself. We broke up because we dated for so long we only knew each other; we needed to see what else was out there. I went on a few dates with guys, Chad went out with girls. I went to second base with the hottie that is Shawn Collins and damn proud of it," she boasted, I laughed. "Then, after my numerous dates and other kisses I realized Chad was different. We're opposite and he makes me laugh so hard and he's so good to me and he's just... Chad. I can't even describe how I feel for him. The point is," Taylor began to close. "Because of our time apart I realized Chad's the one. Troy's had girlfriends, he knows you're the one, so maybe that's why he doesn't understand you with Brittany as much as you would like," she said.

I shrugged. "Maybe," I agreed.

"That is what you should use this week for," Taylor suggested. "Spend some time apart, realize Troy's the one... or don't," she told me.

"Are you saying I should flirt with boys or something, Taylor McKessie?" I questioned.

She laughed. "I don't know. Have fun is all I am saying, I guess. Forget Troy for a week, see how it goes," she said.

I pushed off the railing. "I'm all for having fun. I am sick of feeling like crap already," I whined.

Taylor looped her arm through mine. "That, my dear friend is why I am here, to bring on the fun," she insisted.

"Oh, yay, I am so glad I brought you!" I went along and squeezed her arm.

As we walked along top deck, someone yelled behind us, and then someone practically knocked me over. "Oh, fuck, I'm sorry," the guy began to apologize as he steadied me.

"Gabi, are you okay?" Taylor questioned.

"I'm sorry, man. My friend and I were... we were being dumb, honestly," the guy went on. "Uhm, let me buy you a drink?" he questioned, looking down at me.

Taylor spoke before I could. "We're seventeen," she stated.

"Oh, good," he said, holding out his hand. "I'm Robbie, I'm eighteen," he introduced himself with a big smile towards me.

"I'm Taylor, this is Gabriella," Tay spoke for us again. "Are you okay, Gabi?" she wondered.

I looked away from the boy and his blue eyes that were like Troy's but not exactly the same. "I, yeah, fine," I squeaked. "Sorry," I coughed.

"No, it's my fault, I was dumb," Robbie said again. A guy came up next to him. "This is Cody. Dude, these are Taylor and Gabriella," he introduced all of us. Cody smiled at the both of us. "So, how about that drink?" he asked.

Taylor shrugged. "Yeah, let's go," she said, bringing me along.

I... I don't know if I wanted to go! But, hey, maybe Taylor is right, I need to experience something outside of Troy. I don't know exactly what that means, but my problems with Troy can be resolved when I get back. I have one week of fun, and that could include these boys. I just don't know.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long. I was busy with school and friends, then I had a bad allergic reaction I am STILL getting over. I can't wait until its GONE. **

**Anyways, I haven't written much. I do have the beginnings of each of my next chapters, but I'm still working on them. Thanks for hanging in there.**

**Review please.**

**- Kayleigh**


	25. Almost Lover

**Thanks for the reviews. Give more critiques please. I would like to see what I am doing wrong! **

**I'm trying to get ALL my stories going faster, but it's hard with a life and family problems and school stuff. I'm working on it. Remember, my brain is dead :/ haha**

**For all those talking about Troy and Gabriella's love not being so perfect right now:  
It's not supposed to be! They're having problems, growing as a couple, going through new situations. I understand you're pissed about Troy's actions and Gabriella's reactions, but that is good. I'm getting a response from you, its kind of what every writer wants. Remember, I'm going for REALISTIC.  
I'll handle it, don't worry.**

**Review please.**

**Named Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy because the title fits but not the lyrics. **

* * *

I ran down the hall with Robbie at my side, laughing as we went. "Sh!" I commanded, leaning into the doorway of the random room.

"Are you sure you saw them?" Robbie questioned, leaning over me to see down the hall.

I nodded. "I didn't see them, I heard Alex's voice. I know my brothers, trust me," I assured him. "You think we're good to go? We have to keep moving, it's one of the rules," I reminded him.

Robbie chuckled. "I know, Gab, one sec," he replied, still looking.

Playing hide and seek on board is a Montez tradition. However, not all of us play like we used to. Actually, the only one's who don't play anymore are the three oldest. Marc, Luke, Vince, Alex, and I love it. This year we added Taylor, Robbie, and Cody. The teams are Marc and Luke, Taylor and Cody, Vince and Alex, and lastly Robbie and I. Felix is too busy hanging out with Belle and Serena because they're buying him drinks. Mami knows about it, she's set a drink limit. Hey, he'll be twenty one sooner than the rest of us.

"I think we're good, I say we take the stairs-"

"The stairs?" I cut him off. "Do you know how big this ship is? Hell no," I denied.

Robbie laughed as he towered over me. He's so tall. "One floor, Gabi, we're going down," he informed me. "Besides, we are on a one big ass ship, I doubt people are taking the steps around because the elevators are so easy to use. And, I bet everyone is making big leaps around so they do keep moving and don't get caught. Moving one floor or so is better and we know around where Vince and Alex are. I'm betting they'll leave this floor and go more than one floor up or down," he explained to me.

"Okay, when did you join the Marines?" I laughed. "Because that sure is some good strategizing," I complimented.

Robbie laughed again. "No Marines, but I do go paint-balling," he corrected me. "Not to mention a lot of water gun fights as a kid," he added on.

"I participate in water gun fights too, you know. I usually lose though, so we'll go with your plan," I said as I pushed off the wall.

"Good choice," Robbie agreed, grabbing my hand as we speed-walked down the hall to the stairwell.

I thought about moving my hand, but did it matter? We're friends. He knows I have a boyfriend. It's not like he's sticking his tongue down my throat. I've held Chad's hand, and Ryan's and even Zeke's before. "Wait!" I whisper-yelled. Robbie immediately stopped. I turned and saw Vince's hair poking out from behind a wall.

Robbie saw too. "Go!" he practically shouted and we began running with Vin and Al right behind us. Our hands unlinked as we ran. We managed to slip inside the elevator before the doors closed. We stumbled in laughing. "Wow," he laughed, keeping an arm around me. "How did you hear them?" he wondered.

"I heard a snicker. I told you, I know my brothers," I repeated. I left Robbie's grip and went to look over the side of the glass elevator. I didn't see anyone we knew over the promenade, then again, it's huge and I doubt I'd recognize them from up here, plus we're moving.

"This week is going by so fast," Robbie commented from behind me. I jumped and turned. He was close to me, but I didn't mind. "It's already Thursday," he mentioned.

I nodded. "I know," I mumbled. Thinking about leaving Sunday is sad because this vacation has been so much fun with Robbie and Cody. Tay and I have hung out with them almost the entire time. The only ones who have met him are the people playing this game because Belle and Serena are always off in some bar with Felix, all three complaining about missing their significant others. I have been taking the opposite approach.

I'm having fun without Troy. Honestly, I do miss him. Admittedly, I miss him a lot, but I know I'll be seeing him either Sunday night or sometime Monday. I'm having fun instead of wallowing in self misery about how pissed I am at my relationship situation. I'm sick of feeling insecure with Brittany, I'm sick of feeling sorry I feel that way, I hate apologizing for it, and I'm sick of Troy acting like him comforting Brittany all night just because she was crying is okay. It's not okay because we both know she likes him, she used him that night, and he let her. I understand that he lost his virginity to her so he feels something for her; I would feel the same if I didn't lose my virginity to Troy, but he crossed a line. If every time I know a girl likes Troy and he just continues to hang around her and act like she doesn't and tells me I shouldn't have a problem with it then we are going to have big problems in college. Troy wouldn't like it if for some reason Hunter showed up at my house upset over something and I spent the entire night making him feel better instead of meeting up with him for a date, I know he wouldn't. I know he wouldn't so I would at least tell Troy what I am doing if I think I should continue to do it, or I would tell Hunter that I can't be that person for him out of respect for Troy. Troy, on the other hand, obviously didn't think to do the same.

"Hey, you okay?" Robbie broke me from my thoughts.

"Yeah," I breathed, letting out a long puff of air. "Sorry, I was just thinking about home," I confessed.

"Boyfriend?" Robbie questioned as we walked down some random hall.

I nodded. "Yeah, but I'm trying to have fun so we're not going to talk about him," I insisted, going through a door to the outside. "What time is it? We said at two the game is going on pause so we can all go to lunch," I said aloud.

Robbie checked his watch. "Actually, it's just about two now," he informed me. "We should head up and save a table, The Windjammer is always packed," he suggested, and then began leading me towards another set of elevators. "Are we still on tonight to go see a movie after dinner?" he wondered.

"My mom okayed it," I told him. "Tay and I will just probably want to change because tonight is one of the formal nights. My mom wants to get those special pictures taken so we have to look extra pretty," I commented.

We stepped inside the elevator. "I'm sure you'll have no trouble looking pretty, Gab," Robbie assured me.

I smiled. I'm not used to getting compliments from guys that aren't family or friends. Robbie is a friend, but he's not exactly Chad either. "How is it you don't have a girlfriend back home?" I questioned.

"I had one," Robbie corrected. "We just broke up before graduation because we knew it wouldn't work in college. I'm off to Brown and she's going to SC," he informed me. "We didn't love each other enough to make it work," he added.

"You see, love isn't my problem," I began to open up. "I know my boyfriend and I love each other more than anything, and it's real, not some high school thing. Other things are our problems," I said.

We sat down at a four-person table so Taylor and Cody can join. They'll find us. "You can tell me if you want. I'm a guy, I can add my perspective on it, even if I'm not your boyfriend," he volunteered.

I shrugged. He might actually be able to help. "Okay, you have a bitchy ex named Brittany and she comes to your house crying about her parents and shit, but we're supposed to meet because I'm leaving for vacation. You don't call or text me to tell me what is going on. You just blow me off then expect me to understand because she's your ex, and you love me, and I should know it, and you were too nice to turn her away," I filled him in. "Go."

Robbie was quiet for a minute or two. "Well, for one, he should have at least texted you," he said.

"I know!" I exclaimed. I know I am right with that one!

"You did tell me what was going on, but I don't know your boyfriend so I can't exactly speak on his behalf. Anyways, just so you know, a crying girl is hard to turn away, ex or not," he stated.

I rolled my eyes. "But, she used him to climb the frickin' social ladder AND cheated on him, but he didn't know what until after," I insisted. "He was never in love with her, but it still had to hurt."

"Well, you said he is a nice guy, and I'm thinkin' you're the kind of girl who likes nice guys. He probably forgives easily and also if he really is in love with you, then he probably doesn't give two shits about his past with her because of you. He's in love with you; you think he honestly cares what this girl did to him in the past? She's not you and you're probably not like her, so he doesn't give a shit anymore," Robbie told me.

I let out a breath. "So, you're saying because he's in love with me he doesn't care about his past with her?" I questioned.

"You're the one he's really in love with; she is just a past girlfriend that ended badly. On the other hand, if you did those things to him and he does love you for real, then he would carry that around. But, just a girlfriend you didn't love did that shit and is now back in your life? It's not a big deal to him, it is to you as the present girlfriend," he said. "As for why he didn't text or call, he was probably scared of how you would react, I mean, you obviously don't like this girl. He was most likely thinking of a way to tell you when you came over. I mean, I'd be scared to tell my girl I'm hanging out with my ex," he admitted.

I nodded. "I'm just sick of everything having to do with her. I shouldn't feel the way I do when he acts the way he does around her?" I asked. "I understand he's nice, I'm nice too, but that doesn't mean I'm letting other guys flirt with me and hurting his feelings," I muttered.

"I can't answer everything, Gab. I'm not him, but if you were my girl, I would have told my ex to leave. If I'm not her boyfriend anymore, then I don't have to deal with her crying bullshit anymore either," he told me.

I looked away just to see Taylor and Cody heading our way, already with plates in their hands. "Hey," Taylor greeted, pulling out a chair. "You guys can go get some food now. Thanks for grabbing the seats," she told us.

"Yeah, okay," I agreed, then left to get food with Robbie.

I like Robbie. I do, but I don't want him as anything other than a friend. I love Troy with everything in me, that won't change even if we are going through a huge rough patch. I don't know how Robbie feels about me though. To think he likes me just because he holds my hand sometimes and touches my back sometimes is jumping to conclusions. Besides, I won't see him again in, like, three days. I'm not going to stop hanging around him because I don't know how he feels about me. That's dumb. If I was single and I knew he did like me, maybe this could have been one of this cruise flings, but I'm not so I'm definitely not looking for that. Besides, if Troy can hang out with a girl knowing she likes him, why can't I do the same?

"Have you seen those earrings I bought on the first land day?" I asked Taylor later that night as we got ready for dinner.

"The feathery ones?" Taylor called back. My sister's are getting ready in my mom's room, thank God. Our room is a disaster area and too small for all four of us to get ready at once in.

I nodded silently as I added on a few bracelet accessories. "Yeah," I added verbally. My outfit is something I bought just before we left Albuquerque. It's a pair of black liquid leggings and a salmony-pink colored dress that reaches just about less than mid-thigh and has glitter splotches all over it. It has straps and a u-neck to it, so I won't get overheated in the packed dining room. My shoes are gladiator style and black to match my leggings and my nails (with silver tips, it's opposite on my toes). Mami treated the girls to mani/pedis today because she is getting pictures taken. I accessorized with a lot of dark bangle bracelets and a ring or two. I clipped my hair to the back of my head, but left some curly bangs to frame my face.

"Here," Taylor entered the bathroom with my pinky feathered earrings. "You look bangin', G," she told me as I put my earrings in.

"Thanks, back at ya, babe," I replied. Taylor's wearing a white dress that puffed out at the waist and went to her knees. It had black lacing at the waist and the bottom. Her hair was down and curly with a white headband. It's very her. "How long until we have to head down?" I asked, looking myself once over. My make up looked good, smokey as usual.

Tay looked at the silver watch on her wrist. "About ten minutes?" she guessed.

"We're done early? Score," I mentioned with a smile.

Taylor nodded with a laugh. "I've been debating whether or not to tell you something Chad told me today," she admitted.

I leaned against the sink. "About Troy?" I asked.

"Yeah," she admitted. Taylor's mom said she could call home on Tuesday and Thursday. She decided to call her parents Tuesday and Chad today. I talked to him for a minute to say hello, then left to hang with Robbie and Cody so she could have alone time with him, even if it is over the phone. We went through the promenade and tried on a bunch of sunglasses and took weird pictures with my camera as we wore them. I bought a pair of heart-shaped ones.

"You can tell me. I'm still so upset and confused in my head, it might help, I don't know," I sighed. I still have so much to think over in my head. Talking to Troy when I get back will help, this I know, because we obviously have a lot to work out, but this alone time in my head is good too. Knowing this info could help and honestly, I want to know how is acting at home. He's right, I told Shar to pay close attention. I'm a girl, like I wouldn't pull the best friend help out?

Taylor nodded. "He said that Troy's been quiet all week and he always looks deep in thought. He's barely hung out with the guys. He just goes to work and goes home," she filled me in.

"I expected him to be upset," I replied. That was easy to assume. Good, he deserves it after how he has been treating me, but I guess I deserve a bit of a mood kill for letting him. I just didn't see it happening until I couldn't sleep and thought everything over too many times. You would think I would see what was going on since I'm such a quick person, but we all make mistakes.

"Well, he's hung out with Chad a few times, of course," Taylor went on. They're like brothers, duh. "I don't find it so weird, but Chad said you might. Apparently, Troy's been talking about his dad a lot, is that weird?" she questioned.

I stood up a little straighter. "Actually, yeah," I told her. "Troy practically hates his dad." Hate is a strong word. The way things keep going between them it will be hate eventually.

"Chad says he's been comparing himself to his dad," Taylor told me.

"What? Why?" I demanded to know.

Taylor shrugged. "I don't know, Chad just said it was annoying him. He's getting worried because Troy's nothing like his dad and now he thinks he's turning into him or something," she said.

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. Troy may be treating me bad as of late with Brittany, but he's not his dad. He shouldn't think that. "No matter what we're going through, I don't want him thinking that way," I mumbled.

"We should get going," Taylor suggested and lead us out of the bathroom.

"Hey, I don't think my brother's will complain about my outfit since I'm not actually showing any leg," I commented as we turned off the lights after grabbing our clutches and left. Taylor just laughed in response. It was a nice change of topic Taylor went with. She is my best friend, she knows me well.

Pictures took forever as they do every year we get them done. We did one with all the siblings and arranging us took about ten minutes. Then, we took one with only the sister's. Again, arranging takes time. The brother's took a picture as well. We also took one with our mom, with the girls, then just the boys, then all together. Also, one with Taylor and us girls, Taylor in with the entire family, and just one with Taylor and me. By the end we were all complaining and we hadn't even eaten dinner yet.

Dinner is surprisingly fun on these vacations. We're all so scattered throughout the day that it's our time to catch up. Mami's rule is that we can do as we please during the day on board as long as we have dinner every night in the dining room. Apparently, Marc and Luke met twin girls and are in love. Vince and Alex are actually going to their camps and like it, mainly due to the easy access to girls. Vince is playing the field, the twins are proud. Tay and I are always off with Robbie and Cody. Mami is usually hanging with Serena and Belle and Felix, plus she made a friend or two as well.

I remember when we came on these vacations and Mami and Papi would be all over each other. When I was younger, I always had to hang around Belle and Serena and Vince and Al always had to be with Felix so our parents could do their own thing. Of course, we younger siblings did spend a lot of time together, but I remember seeing them make out on top deck as they overlooked the ocean and holding hands on land days. Papi would always buy her something in the jewelry store on board, it was like tradition.

I didn't realize how much I missed my dad until that moment at dinner. Troy's right, I have to talk to him and the longer I take the harder it will be. I just don't know when I'll get up enough courage to go see him after what I did when I last saw him. I was so mean.

"Hey, you okay?" Taylor asked, breaking my train of thought.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," I apologized, clearing my throat.

"I don't think we'll have enough time to change before the movie, those pictures took a while. Should we call the guys' room and tell them we can't make it or just go?" she wondered.

I shrugged. "I'm comfy in what I'm wearing, you?" I replied. She nodded. "Then, we should just go meet them," I suggested. "I mean, we'll be sitting almost the entire time anyways."

"True," Taylor agreed.

"What are you two talking about over there?" my mom asked from down the table.

I sipped my coke. "We're going to the movies after dinner, remember?" I responded.

"We're on freakin' cruise ship and you go to the movies?" Lucas laughed with his mouth full.

Taylor and I rolled our eyes. "There isn't much to do after dinner except watch drunken karaoke, plus Tay and I have eleven o'clock curfew since we're under eighteen," I reminded him.

"Watching Belle and Serena's duet was pretty funny though," Taylor commented, making me laugh in agreement. Belle and Serena decided to reenact the movie _Selena _while they were drunk Monday night. I took video and pictures, don't worry.

"Can we come?" Alex begged on behalf of him and Vince.

I shook my head. "Nope, go bother someone else," I answered.

"Gabriella," my mom gave me a warning.

"What?" I questioned. "I've hung out with them a lot, can't Felix take them around? The only people he's hung out with are Belle, Serena, and bartenders," I informed her.

"Hey," Felix objected. "I've hung out with Mami too," he corrected me. No fair, we've all hung out with Mami!

Mami turned to him. "Gabi's right, why don't you hang out with your little brothers tonight?" she suggested.

"Little?" Marc and Luke questioned together because they'll be included.

Everyone ignored them. "Yeah! We can go to the arcade!" Alex exclaimed happily.

Felix looked pained in the face. "Uh, sure, until your curfew," he mumbled grumpily.

After dinner we all split up to go do our own thing. Tay and I went off in search of the movie theatre on deck four somewhere. When we got there we found that Robbie and Cody weren't even there yet.

"We rush AND don't change, and they're late?" Taylor mentioned. "Stupid boys," she sighed.

I laughed, leaning against the wall. "My toes are numb, I'm good," I replied. "Oh, there they are," I added, nodding my head towards the oncoming boys. "Barely two minutes late," I joked to my friend.

They had four drinks in their hands, two each. "We stopped for necessities," Cody informed us, handing one to Tay while Robbie gave me one.

"Thanks!" Tay and I replied, already sipping on them. I noticed the guys were still in their dress up clothes as well, both in black slacks and button ups with the sleeves rolled up.

"Ready for this movie?" Robbie wondered, nudging me slightly.

I nodded while swallowing. "Yeah, I forget what it's called, but yeah!" I answered, sipping the virgin strawberry daiquiri again.

"Well, you guys look beautiful," Cody complimented a moment later.

We both smiled. "Took ten minutes," Taylor joked, stirring her icy drink.

"Bullshit," Cody called out, making us all laugh. "Oh, we should play bullshit, we brought a card deck," he added as an afterthought.

"I'm up for it, I kick ass at card games," I mentioned. "Should we go in?" I questioned, nodding towards the theatre. "We need to find four seats," I reminded them.

We all filed in, the place wasn't packed, but it was mildly full. We found four seats open in the second row and sat down Cody, Taylor, me, then Robbie. I immediately took my shoes off. Cody is so cute, in a brotherly kind of way. He's eighteen like Robbie, they are best friends. Cody has this adorable girlfriend back home, Alyssa, who he already misses. She's our age and hates that Cody is going away for a week since he is leaving for college soon. Robbie says she and Cody literally are in love and it makes him want to throw up. It's another reason he broke up with his girlfriend. He realized he didn't look at her the way Cody looks at Alyssa. That was enough for him. We talked about it at lunch. Then, the hide and seek carried on. Per usual, the twins won, damn them.

Robbie and I spent the entire movie talking. We're movie talkers, Cody and Taylor are not, which is why we sat this way. The movie was _Taxi _with Queen Latifah and Jimmy Fallon. I've seen it before, but it's still a laugh. Robbie and I were laughing our asses off. After, we grabbed ice cream since it wasn't quite curfew yet. Somehow, we began talking about Dane Cook after.

"He was like 'I believe I was in the Civil War'," I impersonated.

Robbie laughed with my feet in his lap. "Yeah and then he talks about the History Channel.'There's James!'," he said while pointing, making me laugh harder.

I nodded. "'Lloyd, you fangled toothed motherfucker!'," I continued, and then licked my chocolate ice cream.

"We're back," Tay announced, walking up with Cody at her side. They both went off in search of a bathroom, then to get their ice cream. "What are we talking about now?" she asked, spooning some ice cream into her mouth.

I saw the best friend look she got when she saw my feet in Robbie's lap and his hand over my ankles. I sat up and removed my feet without a word while Robbie answered, "Dane Cook."

It's not wrong for me to be friendly with another guy, it's not like we're making out and I'm sitting in his lap as we do it. If it's not wrong, then why did Taylor just make me feel guilty, even if she didn't mean to? "I fucking love him," Cody stated, licking his own cone. "'I swear on my unborn child I did not eat your ice cream!'" he quoted.

Robbie laughed harder. "And then he talks about if his first child did die," he continued.

I laughed and nodded silently while peaking at Taylor's watch. Twenty minutes until curfew. "Personally, I love the Oprah parts," I carried on the conversation.

"I want to be Oprah one day," Taylor commented. "Do not make fun of my idol in my presence," she ordered jokingly.

"Oh, the girlfriend torpedo part is completely true!" I exclaimed. "I have done it before without even knowing it," I admitted.

The boys laughed. "What torpedo did you lay in Troy?" Cody wondered.

I sat up more as I tried not to laugh. "It was back in the school year and we were fighting about him cancelling on me to hang out with the guys because they were riding his ass about being whipped-"

"Which he totally is," Taylor broke in.

I ignored her, but the guys laughed again. "And as we began to storm away angrily I said 'you are just like your friends' and left. An hour later he fell coming up my balcony, finally made it there, then began fighting with me about how much he loves his friends and I like them too," I explained. "Later, after we made up I was thinking about it and realized I totally Dane Cooked him," I finished.

"That should be a new verb," Robbie spoke up. "To Dane Cook a guy, because it does happen. Aubree Dane Cooked me before," he confessed. Aubree is his ex.

We laughed. "Alyssa's done it to me," Cody agreed.

"I do it to Chad all the time," Taylor added on. "But on that note, we should get to our cabins, it's about that time," she informed us.

I wiped my hands on my napkin one more time as I stood and threw it away in the conveniently placed trashcan. We hugged goodbye and said we'd see each other tomorrow night. Tomorrow is a land day, so we'll be with our families, of course.

As soon as Tay and I got back to the room we turned the TV on to E! (one of the only good channels the TV's here get) and began to dress down. I changed into a pair of short shorts and one of Troy's t-shirts I stole to bring. It smelled like him and inwardly, I loved it. We took our make up off and brushed out the hairspray. I put my hair up in a sloppy bun as Tay climbed up to her top bunk. Our room has two beds and two bunks that come out of the ceiling. Being the youngest, we both got one. They're actually quite comfy, just a bitch to get up on.

"Why are you smelling yourself?" Tay wondered in a laugh as I curled into myself once I got into my bed.

Suddenly, with everything going on, I wanted to cry. "I miss Troy," I squeaked back, coughing a little as I did. "What's wrong with me, Taylor? He's been treating me like shit and I just let him, but I miss him?" I questioned. Taylor began to make her away down the awkward ladder. "I miss his voice and his hands and his face and the way his lips curl when he smiles. I miss the tone he says my name in a-a-and fuck, I miss his skin, how fucking weird is that?" I went on as Taylor came up my ladder.

She hugged me close for a moment. I wasn't blubbering, I refuse to full on girlie cry, but a few tears escaped. "You miss him because you're in love with him," she whispered against my shoulder.

"I do," I sniffled, pulling away a little, wiping my eyes as soon as we parted. "I miss how affectionate he is, not all boyfriends are like that. I miss everything, but why? I'll see him ag-gain a-and we-we'll talk and everything will be b-b-better," I began to suck in air.

"Okay, Gabriella calm down," Taylor instructed, rubbing my back. "You have every right to be upset and pissed off and feel like beating his ass next time you see him now that you really see what has been going on this summer with Brittany," she assured me as I tried to steady my breathing. When I get really upset as I cry I begin to take in too much air because feel like I can't breathe. It feels horrible, honestly, like I'm dying.

I nodded. "Why didn't you and Sharpay t-tell me? H-h-help me?" I stuttered. I have yet to break down because of my situation and I don't know why it's happening now, but I need to get everything out.

"Because, every time you two fought about it you made up then were happy for a while, even normal, then you would fight about it again and do the same thing. It was a circle we didn't notice until it was too late to," she told me. "Then, the whole Hunter thing happened and we thought it was done," she added.

"Me too," I mumbled. "I thought he under-st-stood," I shook my head. "He said he got it, what it felt like to see the person you love be with another person like that," I began to ramble. "I'm just so confused and hurt and I fucking miss him more than I want to and my shirt smells like him," I cried.

Taylor just patted my back because she knew she couldn't take the pain away or make it better.

"I just want to hear his voice say my name or that he loves me, hell I want both. Why am I so weak after the way he treated me?" I questioned.

"Because you're in love with him," Taylor answered simply. "It's like when abused girls miss their abusers, not that Troy abuses you, of course. You can't help it. I miss Chad like mad too, but we left on perfectly fine terms and we've been apart for longer and we've been together forever so I'm fine," it felt like she gloated. I wish I was on perfectly fine terms with my boyfriend. "Do you remember how I told you I went to second base with-"

"Shawn Collins. Yes, yes, I know," I interrupted her. Shawn Collins was in the twins' grade and really effin hott, like supermodel hott, really. Then, last year he moved to California, but before he did he got mad ass from the girls at East High because they all wanted to say they slept with someone that hott. Anyways, Taylor went to second base with him when she broke up with Chad and smiled for a week. Chad, however, was pissed and still hates him to this day. It's an inferiority complex thing, Shawn was that good looking.

"And kissing him and a few other boys made me realize Chad was my guy," she continued.

"Tay, we went over this the first day, I remember," I reminded her.

She nodded. "Who is the only guy you've kissed, really kissed and actually remember it," she challenged.

I sighed. "Troy," I answered to please her.

"What do you feel when you kiss him?" she wondered.

I bit my lip. "Everything," I muttered. "I feel butterflies and these fireworks shoot from head to toe and it's like electricity," I tried to explain. "It's great and that's only a kiss," I added.

"What did you feel with you kissed Evan Brooks or Ryan or even that one guy you dated in eighth grade?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I dunno, nothing really, I don't remember," I told her.

"Exactly," she replied. Huh. "You don't know, you don't remember, you don't know what its like," she said.

"Obviously, I'm no cheater and Troy's been my only boyfriend and I love him," I felt the need to defend myself.

She nodded. "Gabi, I am in no way saying you do not love Troy with all your heart," she assured me. I nodded. "But you don't know what the difference is," she insisted.

"Difference of what? I'm confused!" I told her.

Taylor grabbed my hands. "The difference between you and Brittany, the difference between Troy and some other guy," she informed me. "Do you like Robbie, Gabs?" she questioned.

"...as a friend?" I responded.

"No, do you like him like you liked Troy when you first met him?" she corrected me.

"I..." I trailed off. "No, not really," I said. "With Troy, I was frozen and so amazed by his eyes and my hand was so perfect in his and I just couldn't get enough of him. Before I even knew him I missed being around him when I wasn't, I just didn't know what that was at the time. Then, every time he touched me I was on fire and so excited and pissed off and emotional," I went on with a slight smile. "He's made me feel things I never had before. With Robbie, he's fun to be around, even easy to be around," I thought about it. "He's sweet and I did notice his eyes when we met, but I only thought they weren't as good as Troy's," I rambled. "He's really tall and yeah, I guess he's cute. We are into some of the same things and have the same sense of humor, I can't deny that," I looked up at Taylor and stopped. "What are you getting at?"

Taylor smiled. "I'm getting at that since we've been around him I've noticed things. You've held his hand and put your feet in his lap and you guys get along so well. He's always looking at you with his weird smile and you both laugh at the same things. During that movie you two acted like you'd known each other forever. Robbie is so genuine with you, it's adorable," she told me.

"Are you saying Robbie likes me? I was thinking about that and it's dumb. I'm with Troy and-"

"And Troy's been treating you like shit for half the summer," Taylor broke into my sentence. "Even if neither of you realized it, it's the truth. Troy understands the difference between you and Brittany because he's kissed not only other girls, but he's kissed her, hell he lost his virginity to her," she went on.

"Oh, yeah, Tay, this helps so much," I told her.

She ignored me. "To him, he didn't get why you were so upset because he understands the difference, you don't and won't until you... kiss Robbie," she stated.

"I- huh!" I almost yelled. "Kiss Ro- are you serious?" I demanded to know, taking my hands away from her.

She nodded. "Yes, Gabi, do it, you need to know the difference," she urged. "If there is a difference," she added softly.

"IF?" I exclaimed. "Taylor, I love Troy!" I reminded her.

"But do you know he's different?" she challenged. "Gabriella, look at me," she ordered and I did. "After talking about all of this right now can you honestly say you know whether or not Troy is your only love or just your first love?"

I bit my lip and that was enough for Taylor to know she had me doubting now.

"We should go to sleep, we're getting up early," she mentioned, already making her awkward way down the ladder, and then climbed up onto her bed.

We went to bed silently and while Taylor fell asleep fairly quickly, I was thinking. Damn her for making me feel like this, even if it is necessary.

-xoxo-

I was quiet the next day, but no one besides Taylor and maybe Vince noticed since we were on land. On land days we all go around in one big blob complaining, and buying things, and fighting.

I bought something for all my good friends, even Taylor. For Sharpay I found this beautiful pink sundress. For Ryan I found this very Ryan-y hat. For Chad I found this funny shirt I know he'll laugh at. For Zeke I found a pair of sunglasses. For Taylor I got a cute skirt. For Kelsi I got a necklace. For Troy I found these soulmate hemp bracelets. The lady who sold them to me explained it to me that way, at least. There is one for me and one for him, with one light blue stone on each. Of course, I bought my own cute sundress and jewelry as well.

The day was only good for shopping and overanalyzing my entire relationship with Troy. Everything in me says Troy is the one for me, that this is just a bad phase, a rough patch, one that we will get through. Then there is that little voice that says what if he isn't my guy? What if he is just my first love? He can't be, can he? After everything we've shared, been through, how much I feel, it can't be just my first love. Then again, I don't know all of what a first love contains. Still, this feeling deep inside, the feeling that takes up my entire body and soul can't make him just my first love, can it? I don't know.

For some reason, the only way I think I will know is if I do kiss Robbie. Taylor was right about one thing, I need to know the difference. If I kiss him and it's not like Troy even though we do have chemistry, then I know Troy is my guy. If I kiss him and it's like kissing Troy or even better, then it will only prove that Troy may not be the one. Even if that shatters my heart, I need to know and it's better to do it now with a guy I could like if there was no Troy in my life than to do it at home with a guy Troy could run into, right?

Right?

"Lala, you okay?" Vince asked as we waited for an elevator. We just got back on the ship from spending all morning and afternoon out on mainland. Its weird being on land and it will be for a week or so. I will have sea legs for that long.

I nodded. "Fine, just tired and missing home," I half-lied. It's true; I am tired and miss home and my friends and Troy. I'm also just having a personal life crisis at the moment, no biggie.

"I get that we've been out doing our own things a lot this summer, but I'm still Vinny and you're still Lala, you can talk to me," my little brother assured me.

I gave him a half hug. "Thanks, Vinny, but what I'm going through right now... I know how to handle it," I told him. "If I need you after, I'll call your room, trust me, I will," I promised. If Troy isn't my guy and my heart is breaking under a multitude of lies that I've believed for almost a year now (that Troy is my 'one') then I will be calling my mother, my sisters, Taylor, and Vince to help come pull me back together. I won't be able to handle that pain at all.

Truthfully, I want to know, I need to know, the doubt is gnawing at me like a knife slowly turning inside my heart.

All the girls piled into our room, sweaty and gross from the day of heat and family fun. Belle automatically got the shower with her being the oldest. We all sorted our gifts and such. I was so deep in thought I laid down on Belle's bed and before I could even fight for the shower, I fell asleep. It was a nice nap since I got crappy sleep last night.

"Gabi! Gabriella. Gab!" Taylor shook me awake.

"Whoa," I sat up too quickly and hit my head off the bunk above me.

"It's your turn for a shower. Your sister's already went up to get lunch," she informed me. "Are you okay? You've been un-you all day," she commented, sitting down next to me.

I rubbed my head. "Taylor, last night you managed to convince me I have to practically cheat on Troy to figure out if he's the one of not. Yeah, I'm pretty fucked up in the head right now," I stated, groaning. "I had the weirdest dream, Robbie and Troy melded into one person, but they were still half of themselves and since Robbie is so tall he had, like, six inches on Troy, but they were still one body," I explained. "So funny lookin'," I sighed.

"I'm sorry I messed everything up more even though I made total sense and am completely right," she apologized, I think.

I stood up. "On that note, I will take a shower," I mumbled, grabbing my towel.

"The guys called," Taylor told me as I opened the bathroom door. I stopped. "They want to hang from now until dinner. It's the last time we'll see them since after dinner we will be doing last minute things like packing and family stuff. I told them we'd meet them after you shower and we eat lunch," she went on. "Is that okay?" she asked.

I turned to her and nodded. "It's perfectly okay, I have to do this and it has to be Robbie," I responded.

I dressed casually after my shower, just a pair of black short shorts and a stylish jean button up that had jewely buttons. I wore some make up, but not much, pulled my long bangs to the back of my head and put on my new pair of black feathery earrings along with black flip flops of course. I gave Taylor her present already, which she wore with a pair of flip flops as well.

"I'll figure out a way to get Cody and myself out of there," Taylor was telling me as we went to meet the guys at the arcade. We ate a quick lunch.

"It can't be in the arcade," I denied with a shake of my head. "It was where Troy and I had our first kiss, I can't ruin that memory for myself," I stated firmly. I can't ruin it especially if this kiss proves Troy isn't the one; I still need that memory of our first amazing kiss to be pure.

Taylor accepted it silently. "Then, you two get out of there and go do it. Well, not literally it," she commented.

"Duh," I agreed. "Does it have to be right now? I mean, with the getting back late and showering and my nap and my getting ready, we still have two hours until we have to go get ready for dinner which really only includes me changing into that sundress I didn't feel like putting on because it shows too much cleavage for what I am about to do," I rambled for a moment. "Can was just... hang and then I can do it when it's right? I don't want to force it," I finished.

Taylor agreed again as we walked into the arcade. "Hey," she greeted, giving both the boys a hug and I did the same in return.

"So, we got you this," Cody handed Taylor a piece of paper.

"Our email addresses," Robbie said aloud. "So we can try to keep in touch. We figured phone numbers would be too weird with our parents and stuff, but we can also add on Facebook," he mentioned.

I smiled a little. I do like Robbie and Cody. They are such nice guys who kept Taylor and I busy and having fun all week. We ripped the paper in half and gave them our email addresses in return and promised to accept their friend requests. Then, we put money on our cruise cards and played a few games. Tay and I battled it out at DDR. Yeah, she won; I don't wanna talk about it. After, we had an air hockey tournament. Robbie won that one. We played a four person racing game at which Cody won and I began feeling down on myself. I'm more school smarts than street smarts; this video game thing kills my confidence. It was at that time Taylor suggested a Guitar Hero tournament and I killed everyone and that made me very happy. I was playing on Hard too.

We just walked around for a little while as well. I refused to hold Robbie's hand anymore, not that he asked, it was more of an unspoken personal decision. When we brushed knuckles (one time) I just folded my arms across my chest. I voted against swimming since I'll get more sun, I'm so dark already I don't need anymore.

It was when I stubbed my toe near the end of the night that Taylor took her opening to get me alone with Robbie. I barely noticed since my toe really fucking hurt. Robbie sat me down on the nearest bench. "You're not bleeding," he informed me from the ground.

"God, I'm such a baby. During child birth I will be crying a river," I squeaked, bringing my leg up to my chest so my foot was on the ledge of the bench and I could see my toe better. "Ah, my pedi is ruined!" I whined like a girl seeing the major chip in the paint and the crack in my toe nail.

"I don't recommend any tennis shoes for a week or so," Robbie said as he sat down next to me. "Other than that, you're good," he stated. "Where did Cody and Taylor go?" he questioned.

I bit my lip. "Uh, I think they both had to pee," I lied.

"Man, they have alike bladders," Robbie mentioned with a slight laugh. We turned to each other slightly. "I'm really gonna miss you, Gabs. What are the chances Cody and I would meet the coolest girls on vacation who live practically a country away?" he asked.

I laughed. "I think Cody would argue the coolest girls part, he does have Alyssa and technically Tay and I are geeks," I joked.

"You're not a geek in my heart," Robbie said with a smile. "You're the funny, interesting, and easy to get along with, beautiful girl I met on vacation and I'll never forget you," he swore.

In that moment, the air around us changed and I knew we both sensed it. "I'll never forget you either," my voice cracked because of what we're about to do. It was true; I'll never forget him because of this.

Robbie's mouth twisted up into a smile as I leaned closer when he did. He knew it was going to happen. We're going to kiss and he wants it. Good, hopefully that will help. What's the point in kissing a guy who doesn't want to kiss you? It wouldn't help me that much.

Our lips touched and I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Dun, dun dun! OMG. Anyone hate Robbie/her?**

**Do you like Troy any better? I doubt it, he has some 'splaining to do next chap, huh? **

**So how do you think she feels? **

**REVIEW IT!**

**- Kayleigh**


	26. You Oughta Know

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I love them, as always, more would be awesome :)**

**Some of you know where this is going with Robbie because of the original version and therefore you hate him, haha. Some of you also don't like Gabi too much right now along with Troy, but that is good. I like you all reacting to my writing, it's supposed to be that way. Keep reading, I won't disappoint you!**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW:  
It's the end of July right now.  
Serena's wedding is in the beginning of August, so that is coming up in a chapter or two!  
Then school is starting again, of course.**

**Review please!**

**Named You Oughta Know by Alanis Morrisette because they are getting everything out into the open and she is badass.**

* * *

I slept the entire plane ride home but that was crappy sleep due to the uncomfortable seats. Then, in the car ride from the airport to home I pretended to be asleep, only 'waking' as we dropped Taylor off to say goodbye and that I'll call her sometime soon. I am beyond tired.

Today has been a busy day. We had to get off the ship, to the airport, and everything had to be done on time and in a family of our size that is extremely difficult. There is always chaos on days like today. I've been quiet again all day, but we all have been, so no one noticed. Leaving the ship is always a bit of a mood killer as a whole. This vacation was so much fun even with everything that I went through, I can't deny that.

"Home, sweet home," my mom stated as she cut the engine of the mini van. Collectively, we groaned, making her laugh. "Alright guys, get all your bags and up to your room then you can do what you want," she told as we piled out. Doing as we were told, we began to unload the suitcases from the trailer hooked onto the back of the car.

"Vince," I pulled my little brother off to the side. "I need you to do me a favor," I told him.

He shrugged. "Sure, what?" he replied.

"I need to talk to Troy right now," I informed him. "Can you get my luggage and bring it up to the house? I don't know how long I will be," I said.

"Did you tell Mami you're leaving?" he questioned. Vince has been better with his temper lately. I think with everything calming down around us, he is too. It's a good thing, trust me.

"No, but she won't care, you heard her," I assured him. Besides, I am not the only one who wants to get away right now. Belle and Felix are itching to see Ben and Jaymi. Serena is already making out with Kris on the front lawn, but for some reason it's adorable. Probably because they are getting married soon.

Vince nodded. "Alright, have fun or whatever," he replied and I smiled at him before walking off.

I fidgeted with my purple scoop neck t-shirt and black yoga pants as I walked through Chad's back yard. I wonder if he is home. What if he is working? Maybe I should have texted him first, it could have been some type of warning. As I approached the back of his house I saw movement in the kitchen and walked up the porch steps. Sure enough like it was fate because Troy was in the kitchen by himself looking like he just showered and shaved.

My eyes closed as I knocked hesitantly. They only opened as the door did. "Brie," Troy greeted with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile back at him and then threw myself in his arms. "I missed you so much," I admitted into his shoulder.

Troy held me easily in his arms and brought me into the house so he could close the door behind me. "I missed you too, baby, so much," he confessed, still holding me. It felt so good to be held by him, to feel his arms tighten around me, to smell him, to hear his voice. "This whole thing sucks," he said, his voice muffled in my neck. He has no idea how much more this is going to suck in a few minutes. I was put back down on the ground a moment later. "Gabriella, I am so sorry about everything this summer, I am the biggest fucking dick of a boyfriend-"

"Troy, stop," I prompted, holding onto his wrist.

"No, I deserved this whole shitty week and to be slapped and I fucking hate myself," he went on. "I am just like my dad-"

"Hey," I cut him off, jerking his arm. "Do not say that, you are not your father, okay?" I told him.

He ignored me, I think. "Brittany's gone, she left on Wednesday so we can fix everything and get back to normal and I can change, Brie, I will," he promised.

"Troy, stop," I urged again. "I don't want you to change," I told him. "Now can you please sit down so I can tell you something?" I pleaded.

Troy nodded. "Yeah, come on," he pulled me into the living room and sat down on the couch with me. "What do you have to tell me because I have so much to talk to you about, so much to apologize for," he said. He's got me there; he has some apologizing to do. As for my apologizing, I am only sorry for hurting him, not what I did. I would do it again to get a peace of mind.

I stood up, unable to sit still. "When I left I was so angry and pissed off and confused and hurt," I started. "I just wanted to have fun and forget about you for the week," I told him.

"You should have," Troy agreed, grabbing onto my hand and tried to pull me into his lap.

I resisted. "Not yet, babe. I did... for a little while," I admitted. Can he stop being so nice right now? I need to tell him this right now. "But it would hit me sometimes, me and you and our situation. You made me feel so bad about Brittany and I never understood," I continued. Troy's head dropped in guilt. I lifted it. "Troy, please don't, just let me get this out," I said. He nodded and kissed my palm gently. "I never understood the difference you felt between me and Brittany because all I have ever known is you," I went on. "And if I did I would understand more of where you've been coming from all summer even though you have been treating me badly. Maybe I could understand and could relate to you and we could really start fixing all of this," I rambled.

"Gabriella, what are you trying to tell me here?" Troy urged me along.

I let out a breath. "I figured, well Taylor did, but I agreed that," I stopped. "Don't blame Taylor, forget I brought her up," I covered my tracks. "Anyways, in order to understand the difference I should kiss another guy."

"That's what you want to do?" Troy questioned with anger in his voice as he stood up.

"No," I denied with a shake of my head. "That's what I did do," I corrected. Troy looked at me for a moment. "Troy, I kissed another guy yesterday," I confessed.

He backed away from me, practically stumbled. "You..." he trailed off."What?"

"Just to see the difference," I began to defend myself quickly. "If there was a difference I would understand what you've been saying this summer. If there wasn't then... I don't know," I went on. Troy turned away from me and his hands turned into fists. "I needed to see if you are the love of my life or..." I couldn't finish.

"Or," he prompted, still not looking at me. I shouldn't have even started that damn sentence.

Tears formed in my eyes. "Or you are just my first love," I croaked.

Before I could even try to stop him, Troy's fist connected with the wall and left a large, noticeable dent. Then, it happened again and he broke through the plaster, creating a hole. He was silent for a long moment afterwards. Should I go over to him? Is that a bad idea seeing how angry he is? I didn't know what to say so I just stood there. "And?" he questioned.

Oh. How could I forget to tell him what I felt? Stupid. "There is just you, only you," I squeaked. "You make me feel everything and more and only you can do that."

He was quiet for another moment. I could hear his long, ragged breaths. "Gabriella, you should go," Troy ordered nicely.

"Troy, please, we need to talk-"

"Not right now," Troy cut me off. "Please leave before I say shit I will regret," he insisted.

I bit my lip. "I love you, Troy. Call or text whenever you want to talk," I mumbled as I made my way out of the house.

In that moment I had never understood my father more. We're now in he same category, you know, for cheating. Even if what I did helped my relationship with Troy, through my eyes at least, it is considered cheating. The situation I'm in compared to my father's is very different, but I understood more. It's easy to see how things can get carried away. I felt so guilty for the things I said to him, for treating him the way I have been, for ignoring him.

I stopped at the side of Chad's house, trying to control my oncoming tears. For the first time in weeks I had a desire to see my dad, to talk to him, get comfort from him, to try and fix our now fractured relationship. Chad came out of his house at that moment, car keys swinging from his finger. In a blur, I pleaded for a ride and seeing how upset I looked Chad couldn't help but agree although it was extremely out of the way. We barely talked; I didn't want to explain anything, to make him think less of me. If anything, he should be helping Troy right now, not me anyways.

"Thanks," I mumbled to him as I exited the car. "Chad," I said before I closed the door.

"Hm?" he responded, surprised I was speaking to him.

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out for a moment. "Later, can you go see Troy?" I asked. "I think he might n-need you," I explained vaguely.

One of my closest friends nodded. "Yeah, Ella, I will," he promised before driving away to go to Taylor's.

I've never been to my dad's new place before, but I knew where it was and how to find it. He's changed his address, made this his permanent home for now. It has three bedrooms for when we come over and two full bathes. I've heard all about it for a while now. I knocked on the door repeatedly until it opened.

My dad was there and it was the first time I've seen him in weeks. He was standing there in his old, faded jeans, a plain black button up, and those dumb loafers he loves so much. "Gabriella," he stated, surprised and confused.

I began to sniffle. "I'm so sorry, Papi," I whispered before throwing myself at him with tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Oh, bebè," my dad pulled me into his apartment and closed the door behind me. "Everything's going to be okay, you have nothing to be sorry for," he insisted, bringing me over to the couch. I kept saying sorry and couldn't calm down.

The feeling where I can't breathe kicked in fairly quickly, making my lungs go into overdrive. My dad handled it like a champ though. He's seen me cry like this before; he knows how to handle it. My mom cries like this too when she is upset, only I've never seen it. I've only seen my mom cry once and it's been during the divorce. We're so much like but I know she is so much stronger than me. I only know we cry the same because she told me once.

I fell asleep there, on the couch, in my dad's arms, crying my eyes out. Although it's a bad situation, it felt so good that it happened that way because it wasn't until right then that I realized just how much I've missed my father. It gave me a small peace of mind to know that we are getting back to normal.

When I woke the room smelled oddly good and I was covered in a fuzzy blanket. I sat up. "Papi?" I questioned, looking for my phone. The time said it was almost seven. Dang, I slept for a while and it was actually good, I felt rested.

My dad strode into the room with Chinese boxes. "I ordered dinner," he announced, handing me a carton. "Your favorite, Chicken Lo Mein, and since we're alone you actually get the whole thing to yourself," he said on the bright side. "Remember when you asked for that for Christmas one time?" he reminisced. "You got it too, I had eight kids to buy gifts for, some Chinese food was easy to provide."

I sat correctly on the couch with my legs in Indian style with a smile. I remember that, I was eleven and a week after Christmas my parents kicked everyone out and ordered me a bunch of Chinese all to myself, then labeled the boxes as mine in the fridge. I didn't share, but didn't care, it was my Christmas present. I played with my chopstick for a moment. "Papi, I'm sorry-"

"Hija, stop apologizing to me," my dad requested. "If anything I should apologize to you," he told me.

"No, I didn't mean to come cry all over you," I corrected myself, moving my noodles around. "I just... didn't know where else to go," I whispered.

My dad wrapped an arm around me. "You can come see me for anything, Gabriella, always," he assured me. "I'm just glad you're here, no matter what the reason is," he admitted.

"I shouldn't have stayed away for so long," I muttered. "You just made me so mad with the whole situation. I didn't understand how you could do what you did, you and Mami always seemed so perfect," I croaked out.

"Oh, bebè, for a long time we were," he replied, squeezing my shoulders. "I love your mother so much, but I have to believe this happened for a reason, one that makes things better for you guys," he said, eating his own favorite dish of Chinese.

Hair fell into my eyes as I shook my head. "I don't see this being better for us," I whispered. "I wish divorce was illegal," I commented.

"Gabi," Papi oddly chuckled. "Then you'd have too many wives killing their husbands," he joked.

"Or you would have no divorce rate, no pissed off kids, and more of an effort to fix things," I replied, eating some of my noodles.

"Is that what you think?" Papi questioned, turning towards me more. I shrugged. "Bebè, your mom and I tried. We wanted things to work out, we did, but it was too broken. If I could go back and change things, believe me, I would. You guys are the world to me and until you have a family of your own you won't understand how true that is," he insisted. "As much as I don't want to admit it, your mother was not truly happy with me for a long time."

I nodded, accepting this. "Is it horrible for me to say I don't want to end up like this? That it was something I never thought I would become?" I questioned, blinking my eyes. "I don't want to break up with the love of my life and be considered a cheater, but I guess I am," I squeaked.

"What are you talking about?" my dad asked, confused.

"I'm sorry for being so horrible to you, Papi. I understand now, how things can get carried away," I continued. "Cheating was one of the things I never thought I would do and I had a reason, a good reason, but it doesn't matter. Troy really hates cheaters and now I am one," I told him.

Papi's arm wrapped around me as he set his food down on the coffee table. "Explain more, Gabriella," he urged.

"Troy and I have been less than perfect all summer. Now, I know no relationship is perfect, but it was for me. We fought sometimes, we got pissy with each other once in a while, but it was perfect, we were so good together. This summer was supposed to be so perfect too, but it's not. It's been crappy, one of the worst summers of my life," I began. "First, the car accident, then Troy's ex coming to town, plus you guys, and we've had so many misunderstandings lately, on both sides. Troy kept telling me I should understand the difference between his ex and me and to an extent I did. But, how could he not care she hung all over him? How could I not care that he let her, even if it was so his mom and her could still be friends? I didn't fully know the difference, Papi; I can't because I've only been with him. Before vacation, we got into a fight about Brittany again. I went away and met a guy. It wasn't some fling, but if there was no Troy it could have been. Anyways, I kissed him yesterday, to know the difference and I get it now. I only feel the way I do with Troy. I couldn't keep this from him, so I told him, and he was so angry. I would have been angry too, but he's treated me like such sh-crap this summer, it wasn't like I had sex with the guy," I rambled. "Cheating is cheating, I guess, but I just want to fix everything, not drift apart."

My dad was quiet for a moment. "I don't know the inner workings of your relationship with Troy, Gabi, but I do know that the way he looks at you, that's real. That look is the reason I liked him all this time. Yes, we get along and had similar interests, but the way he treated you, that goofy look he had on his face whenever you were mentioned or came into a room, that's the reason I liked him so much. And, that look he got because of the feelings he has for you, it couldn't be ruined by one difference-defining kiss you needed in your own odd way," he insisted.

"What if it is enough? You and Mami broke up after some dates and you had eight kids tying you together," I reminded him.

"I know because I am your father and I know what it's like to be in love with a Montez woman," he stated.

I shook my head with a smile. "Mami's maiden name is Garcia," I corrected.

"Please, your mother was a Montez from the first time I laid eyes on her," Papi told me. I smiled to myself. "Everything will be okay, bebè, you have to believe it, it's what I am doing. Maybe in the end of this your mother and I will be friends and still be able to raise our children together civilly. All I want is things to be okay with my children, you are my number one priority," he said.

"You guys still really love each other?" I questioned in a low voice.

He squeezed my shoulders. "We always will, we have eight children together, we couldn't not love each other even if we wanted to," he insisted.

"It's nice to know that," I admitted. "Because we all came out of that and I don't want you guys to forget that," I whispered, getting emotional.

"Never," my dad stated, kissing my temple.

My phone rang on the coffee table and I quickly answered it.

_"Mija?"_ my mother's voice rang through. _"Where are you?"_ she questioned.

I leaned into my dad's side. "I'm at Papi's. Sorry I forgot to tell you," I apologized.

_"Oh," _she said, slightly shocked, yet pleased. _"Good. Are you staying the night?"_ she asked.

I looked up at my dad knowing he heard her. "You can if you want," he told me.

"Yeah," I answered Mami. "Uhm, did Vince get our schedules or do I have to call in the morning?" I wondered.

_"Vince got them,"_ she assured me. "_You work at noon."_

"Papi can get me home before then so I can shower and stuff, I'm sure," I responded. "Okay?"

_"Sounds good,"_ my mom agreed. _"Love you, mija, have a good night," _she told me.

"Love you too," I replied before hanging up. I turned to my dad. "Can I have control of the TV?"

-xoxo-

The next day I worked from noon to nine, then went home exhausted both emotionally and physically. Troy still has yet to call me, he didn't work the day I did, and I know he has to be the one to open the communication between us. We have to talk, but I don't want to push him into anything. I wouldn't want to be pushed if the situation were reversed. I'm doing my best to be patient even if I do miss him even more from being away for so long.

The day after I worked from nine to three (I heard Troy called off, but that could have just been a rumor) and even though I wanted to go home Sharpay and Taylor convinced me to go out. Taylor told Sharpay and Chad about what is going on, I told her to. Repeating it over and over again is annoying and hurts like hell. I just didn't want Chad to think less of me, but Taylor insists he doesn't. How can he not though? Troy has been his best friend for life, I know I am too, but Troy is more so. They grew up like brothers; they visited each other every summer until this one. Chad freakin' introduced us together because of how he thought we would click. Now look at us... broken and hurt. If anyone gets Chad in this situation, it's Troy.

"Hey, stop looking so gloomy!" Sharpay ordered. "This shopping trip is on me, hello," she insisted. "Get with it."

I shook my head. "You don't have to pay for me, Shar, I've been working all summer and barely spent any of it," I reminded her. Troy always pays on dates, plus my allowance, so I never spent much. "Plus, my dad gave me a credit card and a stern lecture on 'my expenditures'," I quoted. "It's going to be mine throughout college, then once I graduate and get a real job he's cutting me off," I explained.

"That's awesome," Taylor commented.

"I've had a credit card since I was fourteen," Sharpay added a moment later. Fourteen. Troy's number. Damn love.

I shook off the bad feeling. "He also said if I go over the limit or something he'll basically kick my ass," I told them. "Only in nicer, more polite words."

My friends laughed. "Still, this trip is on me," Shar insisted. "We all need a picker-upper," she sighed.

"Boyfriend troubles?" I questioned.

"More like sex troubles," she corrected.

"Zeke's not getting you there, S?" Taylor laughed.

I sighed to myself. I miss sex, is that horrible? I don't just miss it; I miss it with Troy, the intimacy, the way we were with each other. "At least he's trying to get somewhere. I just sit in my room on facebook bored out of my mind practically stalking my boyfriend," I grumbled. "I don't eat anymore either, my mom is getting worried, but I'm just not hungry," I added. I miss food too, dammit. My friends looked at me. "Right, no more gloomy, what's wrong?"

Sharpay looked at me worriedly, but went on anyways. "Zeke's ready and I'm not," she explained. "I'm pretty sure I'm in love with him and I know he's completely devoted to me," she continued. "It just... with Will it ruined everything. I don't want anything to get ruined with Zeke, I'm in too deep," she admitted sadly.

"Hey, being in deep is great," I insisted. "Most the time, other times you sit at home alone staring at your phone and stalking him on facebook," I sighed. "Sorry, back to you again," I said. I am far too weird sometimes.

Taylor shrugged me off. "Shar, don't punish Zeke for Will's mistakes," she told her. Yeah, I was getting there too!

"But you shouldn't take the next step until you are completely ready," I jumped in. "Don't do it just because he wants it or you think it'll fix something, only do it when you have no doubts," I instructed.

Sharpay nodded, accepting our advice. "I'm not ready yet and I'm not trying to punish him. It's just a big thing for me after Will. Besides, we haven't even told each other we love each other yet, if he loves me. It's just this big, unspoken... thing," she said, using her hands as she spoke. "I will not have sex until we get that out into the open," she promised herself.

"Then get it in the open. Go Troy and say it in the middle of a make out session," I joked, then caught myself. The gnawing pain my heart and stomach protested as I took a breath. It never leaves, the uneasiness or the pain or the worry, I wish he would just call.

"He's a guy. If I do that he'll automatically think sex is about to happen," Sharpay replied, overlooking my mention. "No, he and I have to sit down and talk it out first, then I have to get used to that. I don't go all in that quickly like you, G," she teased, nudging my shoulder. I nodded with a small smile. "Everything will be fine, Gab, he loves you too much to let you go," she assured me.

I nodded while taking in a big breath. "I'm trying not to think about it, but it's all I seem to do," I mumbled. "Let's go shoe shopping, I love shoes, maybe they will keep m," I suggested, standing up.

"Then, lunch," Taylor added, standing with me. "And, you're eating everything on your plate, missy," she ordered, taking me by the hand.

Shar wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Yep, we're gonna take real good care of you," she agreed.

I sincerely have the best friends anyone could ask for.

Sharpay dropped me off around eight so she could go out to eat with Zeke, who she called after some annoying from Taylor and me. They need to talk. I want to see her happy, er, happier. Taylor went home to spend time with her grandmother who came to town. Then, here I am, sitting outside on my porch, staring at Chad's house. It was all so much easier when he lived there. That probably has nothing to do with our situation now, but I miss all the fun in that house. Hell, I lost my virginity in that house.

My phone went off in my pocket, but it was most likely my dad. We've been texting regularly since our sleepover. We stayed up late talking and eating Chinese and I even got him to watch _16 & Pregnant_, which is a show he hates. When I looked at my screen, it wasn't my dad. It was a text from Troy. My heart literally skipped a beat.

_I'm ready to talk. Come over?_

I blinked numerous times. My phone buzzed again.

_Please._

I'm not sure if the 'please' was necessary because he had me at 'ready'. I sent a quick text of 'coming' in return before getting up. Nervous butterflies the size of those big bird-like dinosaurs flapped inside my stomach. Is this so he can break up with me? Are we about to have a screaming match? Before I knew it, I was at this back porch steps. My hand made a fist to knock right as he came into the kitchen.

Once again, he looked like he just got out of the shower, but his hair was practically dry already. He was in a pair of old jeans and a plain black t-shirt, but looked God-like to me. I suddenly felt uncomfortable in my skin tight black jeans and dark blue shirt with a too-wide neckline, leaving one shoulder exposed, and my hair down in its disarray of curls, plus my black sandals.

He opened the door for me, wide enough so I could come directly in. My first thought was to hug him, but refrained.

"My mom is gone," he started, startling me a little. I nodded silently. "She will be all night, she's out with friends. So we can talk and stuff," he told me.

"That's... good," I replied awkwardly.

Troy nodded. "Yeah, let's go to my room," he suggested, then led the way.

I noticed the hole in the wall as we went through the house. I wonder how his mom reacted to that. Troy's room looked cleaner than the last time I saw it, over a week ago. There were no clothes on the ground or dishes lying around or trash in odd places. His bed was even made.

"My mom made me," he spoke up, making my jump. "Clean my room," he explained, obviously noticing my looking around. "I have extra chores and have to pay for the hole in the wall," he informed me. "But, I'm not grounded, surprisingly."

"Troy," I began, not turning to look at him. "If you asked me here to break up with me, can you just do it?" I pleaded quietly. "Because I can't sit here through some long, drawn out thing," I finished.

"I didn't ask you here to break up with you, Gabriella," Troy responded. My shoulders relaxed. "Come here," he turned me around by my shoulders then hugged me. My bag dropped to the ground as my arms wound around him. He smelled so good and although we are together right now, I still missed him for some reason.

"Are you okay?" I questioned, pulling away to look up at him.

He nodded slowly. "About as okay as you are," he replied. Our embrace ended and he moved to sit on his bed. I turned his computer chair to sit and face him. "I'm sorry I made you leave two days ago. I was just so angry I knew nothing good would have come from you staying," he apologized.

"It's reasonable you were angry, Troy," I mumbled, playing with the fabric of my pants. "I didn't expect you to be happy about it."

He nodded again. "Definitely wasn't happy," he agreed.

"Can you let me explain now?" I pleaded.

"I think I already get it, Gabriella," he told me. "You needed to understand the difference because all you have ever known is me. I've completely understood the difference from the beginning because I've been with other girls. You not understanding the difference got us into fights this summer, also because I'm a fucking dick, and now you get it because you kissed another guy," he said without looking at me. "I'm sure there is a longer way of saying it with more feelings, but I'm not in the mood," he muttered.

I was quiet a moment. I'm not going to argue that, he's been a dick for portions of the summer. "Did you call off of work today?" I asked.

"Yeah, I haven't slept in two days," he answered vaguely.

"Troy, I'm sorry for hurting you," I apologized, wanting to comfort him, but didn't know if I had the right to at the moment. "But, if I could go back and do it again because my head is so much clearer now," I admitted.

He was still looking at the ground. "The rational side of me makes complete sense of this. Because, oddly, somehow, it makes sense. To know that it helped you understand me better makes me feel better and makes me think we can really begin to figure this out and move on. Then, there is the testosterone fueled side of me. That is the side that punched the hole in the wall and wanted to yell at you after you told me you cheated on me. The rational side took over though and told you to leave because that would have only caused more problems," he told me.

"I didn't mean to hurt you with this, Troy. You've hurt me a lot this summer, neither of us can deny that, but I couldn't do it just to make you hurt too, I'm too in love with you to do that," I whispered.

He finally looked up at me. His face looked more emotional. I've never seen Troy actually cry. I've seen him upset, but never cry before. He isn't crying now and honestly, it's not something I want to see. "I know you didn't do it to hurt me," he croaked. "You're not like that, but I still feel like I deserved it," he commented, then cleared his throat.

Unable to stop myself, I moved to sit on the bed next to him. Actually, one leg was folded underneath me, with the other practically in between Troy's legs to keep myself from falling off the bed. I took his face in my hands. "I don't want you to feel like you deserved to be hurt," I murmured, leaning my forehead in to touch his.

"But I did," his voice cracked. "I've been such an ass to you about Brittany. I blamed you for not understanding that I didn't give a shit about Brittany even after what I went through. I even made the mistake of telling you I actually felt something for her. I was so fucking wrong about so much stuff and I didn't realize it until you were gone. How could I have been such an ass? How could I not see what I was doing, what I was acting like? I didn't even fully see it until Chad told me. I was so fucking blind," he concluded.

"What did you see?" I wondered, rubbing his back gently.

His eyes left me and went all around the room. "That I was acting like my father," he answered.

"Troy, no," I immediately denied.

"No, I was, Gabriella," he stated seriously. "You don't get it, you don't know him, and I was acting like him. Growing up, my dad used to flirt with any woman he came into contact with. He would do it with female teachers, waitresses, cashiers, my mom's friends, even my last two girlfriends before you," he informed me. Um, ewe. "I remember seeing my mom fight him about it, he always said it was no big deal because he was in love with her and she should understand it meant nothing to him. He blamed her for getting upset about it, made her feel guilty about it, and she would be the one ending up apologizing for 'overreacting'," he quoted. "It pissed me off, he blatantly flirted with other women, and it wasn't covert or anything, and it was her fault? It never made sense to me. Then, Brittany comes and I do the same thing to you. It may have not been flirting, but I made you feel bad for not understanding and I just let her act the way she did around me," he explained.

Troy's not like his dad, but the way it sounds, this one time it seemed like he was doing the same thing. "I'm not trying to justify what you did, Troy, but seeing that growing up, it's kind of normal to repeat it," I informed him.

He shook his head. "I know but I still hate myself for it, for hurting you, for blaming you, for making you feel guilty. How could I be so pissed watching my dad do it, then do it myself?" he questioned not only me, but himself. I didn't have an answer already than the one I gave him. You watch your parents doing something, sometimes you do it. That doesn't make it right, but it makes sense. "I am so sorry, Gabriella," he apologized, his eyes wide and red, but no tears. "And please don't say it's okay because it's not. I never want you to feel like you can't tell me how you feel because I won't understand or I'll disagree, you can't help how you feel," he went on. "I want you to tell me everything because no matter what it is, I'll accept it and we'll deal with it, I won't make you feel bad or awkward because I'm not my father, I'll never become him, and I will never make you feel bad for feeling a certain way ever again. We can disagree and fight all we want, but I won't put you down or make you feel like you should be guilty or anything," he continued to apologize. "I'm going to change, I promise."

"I love you, Troy, I don't necessarily want you to change," I told him. "I just don't want to feel like the next time a girl comes into your life who you know likes you I can't say anything because I do know you love me," I insisted. "Just because you love me doesn't mean I won't feel jealous, or insecure, or hate her no matter what she is going through because she wants my boyfriend. I can't watch you let her hang all over you because something bad happened in her family. You're my boyfriend, mine, you don't have to deal with other girls' shit, just mine," I said.

"You can tell me if you don't like a girl who likes me, hell, it's not like I love being around Hunter and I know I never will," he stated. "And, I won't make you feel bad for being insecure or jealous and hating her because it's understandable. I don't personally feel like you should feel insecure or jealous because of how I do feel for you, how much I love you, how much I see in you, but I understand you can't help that. All I can do is assure you that you're the one for me, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen with the kindest heart and soul who I'm in love with," he finished.

"You're not becoming your dad, Troy," I whispered. "I know you need to hear it, so there it is," I mumbled, sweeping his hair away from his face with my fingers.

"I won't let myself, I'd break up with you before I'd continue treating you like he treated my mom," he vowed. "I don't want you to think that just because Brittany's gone that this is just going to be better. It will, but even if she was around, it'd get better anyways," he told me. "I went off on her before she left, when she came over to tell me she was leaving," he said.

"What did you say?" I asked, curiously, linking our hands together.

He seemed to think about it for a moment. "I swore a lot and called her a conniving bitch. It was seriously a ten minute rant directly aimed right towards her, I was kind of yelling too. I said that because of my obligation to my mom I was fucking up the best thing that ever happened to me and that even if you decided to break up with me or something there was no chance of me ever having any type of feeling for her ever again. I told her that I regretted losing my virginity to her, that was when I threw the conniving bitch part in, and that if she continued to go the way she was with guys she'd get an STD. She told me she didn't actually like me and that she had been with guys at the club all summer. I laughed a little. I didn't care if she was screwing other guys, I practically knew, and then I called her bluff with not liking me, because we all knew she did. I told her that I wished I had never dated her because it was a waste of my time and that I didn't give a fuck about her, even if she did take my virginity. I was wrong, Gabriella," he told me.

Was it wrong that I liked that he went off on her? Probably not, in girl world it is completely fine of me to be pleased with it. "About the virginity thing?"

"Yeah. I don't really remember her taking my virginity and I'm glad I don't. I remember every single moment with you, how perfect it felt, how good it was, how much I loved holding you, and making you feel that way. That is what makes it my actual first time. Brittany was just one long, horrible mistake I hope you can forgive me for," he said.

"I can forgive you if you can forgive me," I whispered. "But, we'll never forget what we did. I'll never forget what happened with Brittany and you'll never forget what I did to you, cheating on you. Even if I did need it, cheating is wrong, we know that better than anyone," I muttered.

Troy looked towards the door. "I remember after you left, I just sat on the couch staring at that damn hole. I thought about so many things, remembered so many things. Like, when you first told me you loved me, you said I was the only one who could make you feel that way. I just thought was she lying?" he explained. "Every time you said there was only me, did you really feel that way? Was the kiss enough? Will she want to have sex with some random guy next?"

"No!" I jumped right in. "I could never have sex with another guy," I stated. "I never doubted us until the cruise, until I realized how I could understand the difference. Then, for just a few hours there, I was scared out of my mind about what would happen. What if there was no difference? What if there was and it was better? It killed me to think so, but the most vicious thoughts just kept coming. So, I just had to do it, to get it over with. I figured that it would be better to kiss a guy you'd never meet than to pick some random guy here in Albuquerque that you could run into," I mentioned. "I guess I used him, but I needed to, and I didn't feel anything. I even told him that, I told him that he wasn't Troy, er, you," I went on.

Troy took in a deep breath. "What was it like? Was it, like, a long kiss? Was it a... open one? What happened?" he questioned.

Instead of explaining it, I leaned into kiss him. My lips parted a little, but not enough for any tongue. Then, I tilted to the side some before pulling away a moment later. "It was like kissing Chad, only weirder," I informed him. "Because, I don't even kiss Chad like that. Chad's kisses are more like," I stopped to give him a quick peck. It was done before he had time to even respond. "With you, I even felt excited doing that, with him, I felt nothing," I insisted.

Troy nodded. "Did you like him?"

"If there were no you in my life, I could have. Then again, that kiss proved no chemistry," I answered.

"What kind of things did you guys do?" he wondered.

These questions are reasonable, if you ask me, I'd ask the same things. "We were never really alone; Cody and Taylor were always with us. Cody was Robbie's best friend," I explained. Troy's eyes darkened at his name, realizing that was who I kissed. "We just hung around in the pool, went to the mall place, went to a movie, walked around, laughed at the weird matching families, normal teenage things," I told him. "We held hands a few times," I admitted. "But, it was never as we, like, just walked. It was during hide and seek when we were running and I was falling behind. Well, we were alone during that, but it wasn't for long."

"I'm never going to be okay with you kissing another guy," Troy confessed. "Because it hurt, but I do understand it in a weird twisted way," he said. "I want you to know that Brittany wasn't literally all over me that night," he went on. "I said that, but that's not how it went down. She just kinda sat there and cried. I patted her back a few times. She tried to, like, lay her head on me, but I wouldn't let her. She tried to cuddle or whatever too, but it never happened. We just talked about her parents, not me and her, not me and you, just her parents, barely any touching at all," he finished.

"It's nice to know," I replied. "It feels nice to get this out and understand it all," I commented, feeling a weight lifted off my shoulders. Not everything is forgiven or forgotten or fixed, it will take a while, a lot of talking, more time, but the fact that it's back on track feels so much better.

Troy nodded in agreement. He took my leg that was in between his and pulled it up to his side so I was straddling him, then hugged me. "It feels great. I love you so much, Brie," he murmured in my ear.

I smiled. Brie. It's the first time he's called me it all night. "I love you too." Things are definitely getting back on the right track.

* * *

**Yaowza. Like Troy again? I do, personally. I felt like a lot got out in the open. If you feel like anything else needs to be discussed, review it and I'll try to add it in.**

**Review please!**

**Happy weekend!**

**- Kayleigh**


	27. I Should Tell You

**Thanks for the reviewwss. I want more, per usual, but ya get what ya get. Do it more please :)**

**AUTHORS NOTE: VERY IMPORTANT!:  
**I am sorry for not updating, but sadly my mother passed away on March 25th. And, before that she was in the hospital for a period of time and I was going to see her everyday. Then, once she passed I was dealing with family and funeral arrangements and such.  
Writing is still my outlet and now I am only more determined to go to college and write a book. I haven't forgetten about you all or my stories, don't worry.  
Updates will be coming.

**This is a bit more fluff because something big (sorta) is gonna happen before school starts. Just showing their life isn't all drama!**

**Review please.**

**Named I Should Tell You from RENT because they discuss important things in the chapter.**

* * *

I woke to the constant knocking on my balcony door. With a groan I rolled over to see the time on my alarm clock. 3:11 in the morning. I swore silently to myself.

It took a moment, but I got out of bed and went to the balcony. First, I moved the sheer curtain to see who it could be, just so I know who to yell at instantly, and partly for safety.

Seeing that it was Troy I opened immediately. "What are you doing here?" I demanded to know as he came in from the rain.

"Its thunder storming," he stated while he took off his almost drenched hoodie. "I woke up and started to worry about you. I texted you first, to see how you are, but you didn't respond so I decided to just come over. Were you asleep?" he wondered, shaking his kind of wet hair.

Aw. I only noticed now the light rumble coming from outside. "Yes, Troy, I was," I told him as I went to my closet and pulled a box out from the back that contained Troy's clothes. I have too many clothes of my own to have a Troy drawer. After searching through jeans and sweat shirts for minute I found a pair of his basketball shorts and a t-shirt. "Here," I said as I handed him the dry clothes.

"I honestly didn't think you'd be sleeping through the storm," he mumbled as he quickly changed. "Sorry for waking you up," he apologized, and then linked our hands together. He's a quick changer; I think this is so because of basketball. I mean, I would change fast in a locker room full of dudes, I change fast in gym alone, ya know.

I leaned forward to kiss him lightly. "Its okay, your reason is too cute for me to be mad," I mentioned, already dragging him to my bed. "Sleep with me?" I asked.

Troy fell into bed with me and got underneath the covers. "I can't resist a request like that from a girl like you," he joked in response.

Troy and I burrowed into each other, his arms were wrapped around me with his hands touching bare skin under my own t-shirt and I was pressed firmly against his chest. "We haven't slept together since before I went on vacation," I commented quietly.

"I know," he replied, kissing my hair. "It's been kinda nice though, just talking, like we used to. Remember when we used talk and laugh for hours?" he wondered.

A smile spread across my face. "Yeah, we did that yesterday, Booboo," I reminded him.

He decided to ignore the silly nickname. Hopefully it means he is getting used to it. Good, I'm going to call him that forever. "I mean before, before summer started, before everything got so hard," he corrected himself. "It's getting easier though, like it used to be, like we used to be," he mentioned. "Actually, it's going to be better, I think," he said, his voice full of his confidence.

I smiled wider. "I'm glad we are what we used to be," I agreed. "And that we're getting better," I added.

"How long has it been since we fought?" Troy questioned.

"Uhm, this morning when you dragged me out of bed to run three miles with you," I answered with a small laugh.

Troy laughed as well. "That's not what I mean, I mean an actual fight when we were actually mad at each other and yelled and threw stuff at, well, I never throw stuff at you, it's you who throws things at me," he rambled as he spoke.

"I threw things at you once, er, twice. Okay, three times tops," I told him with another laugh. "And our last actual fight was before my vacation, unless you count when I came home as a fight, then that was our last fight," I finished.

"I don't consider that as a fight, I consider that us beginning to fix our relationship," he replied quietly. "Isn't it nice though? Not fighting. We barely fight, I miss being like that," he breathed.

"Miss-ed," I corrected him. "We're getting back to that, so you missed it," I explained.

Troy chuckled. "I suppose you're right," he agreed, then kissed my head. "It's been more than a week of no fights, just talking and hanging out with friends and working," he listed off. "Normalcy is great, don't ya think?" he questioned.

"It's amazing," I sighed in contentment against his chest. "And I don't want to cause any more fights," I mentioned.

"I feel like a but is needed right in there," he commented, pulling away enough to look down at me.

I felt our bodies touching each other, how warm it was, how safe I felt. I don't want to ruin this, but I feel that I have to since we're so into being honest right now. If I keep this from him then it will cause a fight, a huge fight, one I don't want to start. "I've been getting emails," I spoke up. "From Robbie."

Troy didn't pull away or loosen his grip, but he did stay quiet for a moment or two. "You told me you guys exchanged email addresses. I don't know, I guess once you two kissed and you even told him you didn't feel anything that maybe he wouldn't try to..." he trailed off and tried to keep his cool. "Contact you," he finished.

"Well, he does, he emails me everyday apparently. I didn't check my email until today, er, yesterday, after I got home from work," I informed him. "There were, like, seven emails in there," I told him honestly.

"Did you read them?" Troy wondered curiously.

"I skimmed a few," I answered. "He was practically begging for me to respond. He said he misses talking to me, misses being around me in general, and that he wants to know what happened when I came home. He wants to know what happens to you in particular, well what happened with us," I continued honestly. "You can read them if you want, I know how sensitive you are about this," I said.

Troy shook his head. "No, I don't want to read them. Your emails are you business, I'm not going to turn into the boyfriend who reads your emails and text messages and goes through your cell phone," he assured me. "I'm possessive, not controlling, I know who I am."

I nodded in understanding. I don't want him to become that either, that would be bad. Plus, I didn't want him to go through my emails either. If it were Brittany though, I'd want to read them. I'm more curious than he is, that's for sure. "I didn't respond, I don't know if I want to talk to him. If it was Brittany emailing you I wouldn't want you to respond and I'm willing to give up my friendship with Robbie for you. It was barely a friendship to tell you the truth, we knew each other for a week and he's acting like me and him are like Chad and I are," I told him. "Sure, he was easy to talk to and stuff, but it's not like I love him even as a friend."

"I don't want to tell you what to do. You know I won't like if you do start talking to him, but I won't stop you if you want to. I also won't let it come between us because I know how you feel. You see him as a friend, I know that. Still, I don't like him because of what you two did and how he obviously feels about you," Troy told me.

"How can you forgive me and still be in love with me, yet hate him?" I questioned softly.

Troy kissed my neck. "How can you forgive me and be in love with me after what I did with Brittany all summer, yet hate her?" he responded.

"Good point," I replied. "Ah, love is a crazy thing, huh?" I mentioned.

"An amazing crazy thing," he agreed. "Anything else we should talk about before we go to bed?" he wondered.

I racked my brain, and then bit my lip once I remembered my next concern. "We haven't made love since before my vacation either," I told him.

"Brie, we haven't had sex because we've been building our relationship back up and we've been busy," Troy immediately told me. Well, it's like he knew I was beginning to worry about it. We do really know each other well. "I would gladly have sex with you, but you haven't been too happy with me since I've been making you run," he reminded me. That's true. He's been making me go running every other morning for over a week now. He says that in the beginning of summer that we had a deal, I'll run if he reads _Twilight_. He read _Twilight_ while I was on vacation (and hated it), so now I have to run. Its part of us getting back on track. So, I run and the next day I am sore and grouchy. It makes sense that we haven't had sex, but I was still unsure.

"Thanks for coming over, Troy. I was sleeping through the storm, but it's cute that you're here," I said quietly.

"Of course, baby," he responded. "I told you when we started dating that I'd be here for you through thunderstorms, and I keep my promises to you," he insisted.

I smiled and curled into his body more. It was the best night's sleep I'd gotten in a long time. Then, in the morning before he went home we made love and that was the best I've felt in a long time.

-xoxo-

The next day I walked up behind my friends in the mall with a frap in my hand and my black purse hanging off my opposite shoulder. "Sorry I'm late," I immediately apologized, making them turn around. "Troy was late picking me up and well, I was lucky he even gave me a ride since he has that dumb guy's day thing today," I rambled. "I hate not having a car."

"You know you'll get one before college, your dad wants you to have a car so you can come home anytime," Sharpay reminded me, her own coffee drink in her hand, the same with Taylor. We think alike, huh?

"And get around in California," Taylor added on. I moved to sit down next to her on their bench, wearing a pair of light capris that looked to be rolled up to my mid calf but was actually stitched there and a plain white scoop neck t-shirt with black flip flops and my hair up in a bun. I wasn't in the mood to look extra nice. Once again Troy forced me to run, and of course I complained the whole time, but he ignored it. He's getting too good at that.

"Yeah, I know, but I hate relying on people for rides," I sighed.

"Are you and Troy still doing okay?" Sharpay wondered as she positioned herself towards me.

I nodded. "Mmhm, we're doing great. We talk a lot, about our issues and sweet nothings," I joked and made my friends laugh. "Actually, when it thunder stormed the other night Troy came over to my house all worried I was having a panic attack because of it when I was actually sleeping through it," I informed them. "We stayed up and talked for a little bit, about our problems, but it was nice," I went on. "Its getting easy to talk to him again, I don't worry about how he'll react to my worries and everything like I was beginning to before vacation."

"I'm glad you two are getting back to normal, I actually missed the truly ooey gooey Troyella," Sharpay commented and we laughed again.

"Speaking of getting back to normal," Taylor spoke up. "Chad wants to know why you're avoiding him. Well, he didn't tell me to say that, he said 'hint that I know she's avoiding me and see what she says' because he is such a little girl," she explained to me with a roll of the eyes.

I would have laughed if it wasn't true. I am avoiding him. "He- I- Tell him to- I don't know," I grumbled.

"Why are you avoiding him? He thinks he did something wrong, you know," Taylor said.

"He shouldn't think that. Tell him it isn't his fault," I pleaded. "It's not, it's mine," I mumbled.

"Why are you avoiding him?" Taylor repeated. "You know your friendship means so much to him, you're like his little sister even though you're a week older," she told me.

I nodded. "I know," I breathed. "I- Troy is his best friend. Chad knows what happened between Troy and I, everything that happened, even with Robbie. He was always so for me and Troy being together I didn't know how he would react to what I did. Troy was bad this summer with Brittany, but I cheated on him, it's different," I told her. "I guess I just didn't want him to think less of me because of what happened and I didn't want to be around him so he could say it to me."

"He doesn't think less of you, Gab," Sharpay insisted. "Everyone who knows you kissed Robbie knows the twisted reason why. Yes, it was cheating but it was understandable," she assured me.

"Shar's right, he doesn't think less of you," Taylor agreed. "He is upset that you're not talking to him, not about what happened," she went on. "Actually, he's been kind of Switzerland about the whole thing, he wants to be there for the both of you, not just Troy because he's known him longer and they are like brothers. Call him for me please; I'm getting sick of him worrying about you. It's cute but after a week it's annoying," she complained.

I laughed. "Alright, I'll call him, we'll talk and bond," I stated, making her laugh too. "Okay, Shar, we talked about Troy and me, Chad and me, now it's your turn. Your boyfriend got a problem with me?" I joked, hopefully.

"Nope, but he's got a problem with me," she replied.

"Oh, really?" Taylor wondered.

Sharpay nodded. "Mmhm, the whole sex thing is getting to him, I still won't and he still wants to," she informed us. Well, duh. Why would he stop wanting to? He's a teenage guy. "He's not pressuring me, he never would, he's just frustrated and I understand. For now, it's hard for him to be around me because he wants to make love and I won't let him because I still don't feel right about it," she said. "But no, nothing with you, G," she insisted with a smile.

I shrugged. "Good, as long as you're not getting into anything you're not ready for," I sighed. Now I have to get into an emotional talk with Chad, just more talking, yay.

"You'd be surprised by how good Zeke is with relationships, he's a very understanding guy," Sharpay gushed. "So, naturally, he understood everything with you and Troy," she went on.

"Any guy that has to deal with you must be understanding, S," Taylor commented as we all stood so we could actually go shopping like we planned.

I laughed, but Sharpay glared, which only made me laugh more. It's kinda mean, but very true.

As I walked up to Chad's later in the night, Troy walked out and ran into me. "Fancy meeting you here," he joked, kissing me on the lips quickly. "Are you here for me or...?" he trailed off.

"Or, I mean, Chad," I corrected myself. "How was your guy's night?" I asked and wrapped my arms around his torso.

"Girl free," he stated the obvious. I rolled my eyes. "It was fine, we played video games, ordered food, talked about sex," he told me.

I raised an eyebrow. He must be joking, right? "Oh, really?" I questioned.

"Actually, Zeke talked about his lack of it," he said, making me laugh. "I was quiet about the issue, you know me, I'm not much of a bragger," he insisted.

"Oh, really?" I repeated with a smile on my face.

He nodded. "Mmhm, we both know I rock your world, why should everyone else know?" he asked, making me laugh some more.

"It may be true, but because I'm a girl I have to call you an ass. So, you're an ass," I told him.

Troy chuckled. "Sure, I may be an ass but I'm an ass who knows you very well," he replied with a grin. "In every way," he went on.

I tried not to laugh any more. "Okay, you're just proving you're an ass," I joked. "And, I thought you don't need to brag?" I wondered.

"To other guys, besides they are my best friends, they know I'm awesome," he continued on with our banter. "To you I like to brag because it makes you laugh and smile and sometimes blush," he confessed.

It's not fair when he's right! "Alright, I'll give you that, I do find it funny when you talk about it," I gave in which made his grin widen. "I don't blush anymore, so," I stuck my tongue out at him. Sometimes I forget how short I am compared to him, since I am not wearing heels my head is tilted really far back to look up at him.

"Oh, I can still make you blush, Brie, don't act like I can't," he said confidently.

"I bet you can't," I challenged.

His eyes narrowed at me. "Fine, if I can't make you blush by this time tomorrow then," he stopped.

"Then you have to read the sequel to _Twilight_!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Ugh, alright," he muttered grumpily. "But, if I can make you blush you can't complain when we run anymore," he said. "You just have to suck it up and deal."

"Okay, but it has to be in public, my blushing," I insisted. "Because if we're alone when it happens we'll just fight about whether I did or not," I explained.

Troy nodded. "Deal," he agreed, then kissed me.

"Um, you know you don't live here anymore, right?" Chad spoke up a moment later after the front door opened.

We pulled out of our kiss. "Don't you miss me, Chad?" Troy asked, still holding me close.

"Yeah, sure, you're the center to my world," our friend muttered back.

"Oh, I have to tell Taylor, she'll be _SO_ jealous!" Troy teased in return. "Okay, this was fun but, I'm off to answer twenty questions from my mom about my whereabouts tonight," my boyfriend sighed as he let go of me. Lucy has been, as Troy says, babysitting him since I got home and he punched the wall. She is always on him about what he's doing and how he is feeling, it's annoying him to no end. "See you later."

"Hey!" I called after him, and then motioned him to come back. He walked backwards the three steps. I kissed him lightly. "I love you," I whispered against his lips.

Troy smiled before kissing me again. "Love you too, babe, text me later," he said. "Oh, and texts can make you blush too, just so you know," he mentioned, and then began to leave.

Damn. He's good with his words! "Hey," I greeted Chad awkwardly as I walked up the steps to meet him.

"I'm worth your time now?" Chad questioned with cold eyes.

"I'm sorry, Chaddy," I apologized in a quiet voice.

"I've been texting you and calling you all week, Ella," he replied. "Asking you to hang out and stuff, you never answered. You look the other way at work when I wave and leave when I come over to talk to you. We've been best friends for as long as I can remember and we never fight so why are you avoiding me?" he asked.

I bit my lip. "Can we go up to your room or something?" I pleaded. Chad quietly led me up to his room. "I am sorry, Chad," I repeated.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he questioned again.

With a sigh I sat down on his bed. "Because of Troy," I admitted.

"What?" he responded, sitting down next to me on the bed. "Why?"

"With everything that happened I thought that Troy deserved you more than I did and I didn't know what you thought of me after what I did. You mean a lot to me, Chad, you really do. You are one of the most genuine people I know, you're so sweet and sincere and kind and I didn't know how you would take me cheating on your best friend-"

"You're my best friend too," Chad interrupted me. "Sure, Troy is like my brother, but you're like my sister, Ella. And, I was told everything that happened between you and that guy and I saw how Troy was treating you this summer, neither of you were exactly right in the situation," he said. "I'm not going to take his side over yours because he's like my brother, I'm not getting in the middle, I'm here for both of you," he stated.

I nodded slowly, looking at the floor. "Taylor told me that. You just mean so much to me Chad that I didn't want you to think less of me because of what happened. Troy was bad, but I cheated, it's different," I insisted.

"Sure, it's different, but it's not any worse than what he was doing," Chad agreed. "I don't think less of you, El, you're still one of the smartest, prettiest, funniest, most interesting girls I know, but don't tell Tay," he joked and made me laugh. "Tay's my number one, but you're a close second," he said.

I bumped his shoulder. "Aw, Chad, you're so sweet," I cooed childishly.

"All the girls say so," he assured me, leaning back on his bed with a smirk on his face.

I smacked his chest and pushed him over, then proceeded to hold him down and try to tickle him. I've never been able to find Chad's ticklish spot, but Taylor assures me he has one. After a second of letting me try to find it, he began to tickle me mercilessly. "Okay, okay, I give!" I exclaimed during my laughter. He stopped a few moments later.

"Who is still the tickle champion, Chadster is still the tickle champion," he gloated.

I was quiet for a moment to catch my breath. "Whatever," I breathed. "Can we eat your guys' night leftovers now? I actually got a salad for dinner, so I'm still hungry," I mentioned.

"You got a salad?" Chad questioned with unbelieving eyes.

"It actually was good, it had chicken and stuff on it," I told him. "And really good Ranch dressing, plus I got a side of fries, but yeah, I got one," I finished.

He just laughed at me. "Okay, we got pizza. We got three boxes so there is really some left," he said as we went down the steps.

"Chad," I spoke up as we reached the bottom. "I'm glad we're hanging out," I admitted.

My male best friend smiled back. "Same here, Gabzilla," he joked.

I glared. "Chad!" I warned as he started running. "Do NOT start with the nickname!" I ordered. "Chad, I mean it!"

Even though it was almost one in the morning I still tapped on Troy's window. The blinds are down but there is light in the room, so there is a chance he is awake. We may be teenagers in the middle of summer, but we're teenagers with jobs, we go to sleep early sometimes.

It was only a moment before the blonds rose and the window opened. "Hey," I greeted in a soft whisper.

"Are you comin' in?" he questioned. His shirt was off, but a pair of basketball shorts hung off his waist.

"Nah, I'm sleeping at home tonight," I answered, then kissed him. "Just thought I'd come by to say goodnight in person. Chad wanted to come but I told him Mommy and Daddy need time alone once in a while," I joked and he laughed.

"So you were with Chad until now?" he wondered. "It's only two hours, I guess, but it's something," he mentioned. "He missed you, you know," he added.

I nodded. "I know, we talked, we're fine again," I assured him. "Well, he tickled me after I tried to tickle him, then he called me Gabzilla and we wrestled in the living room, but that's normal," I explained.

Troy chuckled. "As long as you had fun," he murmured, and then kissed me again. "Let me grab a shirt, I'll walk you home," he volunteered.

"No," I denied him with a shake of my head. "I'm gonna be the guy tonight and say goodnight, then walk off into the night," I insisted.

"I don't like the idea of that," Troy admitted. "Just let me walk you home," he pleaded quietly with another slow kiss.

I managed to pull out of it. "Nope, I'm growing up, Troy, I can walk home alone," I teased. "Goodnight, Troy Bolton, I love you," I told him and kissed his cheek.

He smiled at me. "It's changing, isn't it?" he asked.

"What's changing?" I replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Everything," he answered easily. "Me and you, our friends, high school is ending, we're all changing," he explained.

"You thought of this now?" I questioned and he nodded. "Yeah, babe, everything is changing. But you know what, next summer I won't have to run home in the morning," I whispered excitedly.

Troy chuckled. "There is an upside to everything, huh?" he responded and I nodded. "I love you too, Brie Montez, goodnight," he finally told me. "And, text me when you get home, I want to know you're okay," he added on.

"Follow me home why don't you?" I laughed as I walked away.

"Don't tempt me!" he called back and watched me as I left.

Things are changing, and in my opinion, they are changing for the better. The only thing that worries me for now is college, but let's just get summer over with before I have to deal with that.

"Mami, can't we wait until my senior year starts to do things like this?" I asked my mother the next morning. Of course, nothing can go as planned.

"Mija, this is an exclusive offer we have right now. They only offered it to fifty high school seniors in the country and you are one of them," she reminded me again, excitement in her voice.

I pushed my eggs around on my plate. "I get that, but," I stopped. "I'm not ready for all of this to start, okay?"

"Sweetie, your future is speeding towards you, I understand. Every senior feels like this at one point or another. You're feeling it now because you're smart, you know this year is going to go by so quickly and next thing you know it will be summer again and you'll be leaving your boyfriend for four years," she began. I nodded with a sigh. "But this is an amazing opportunity," she repeated. "To be offered a weekend at the Stanford campus, to stay in a dorm, eat there, meet future professors, speak with the president, talk to the financial aid advisors, even turn in your application early, do you know how good this could be for you?" she questioned.

"Mami, I understand how important this is, but I'm just not ready for it," I insisted.

"Well, it's not until before school starts. You have about a month to get ready for it because I am not letting you pass this up," she replied in her mom voice. That means I am going. "I'm RSVPing to it right away," she stated and left the kitchen, probably to fill out the RSVP card at this moment. So now I have to spend three days and two nights in California one week before my senior year starts.

A year ago it would have excited me so much, and it still does, but things are changing in me and I don't know if my Stanford dream is one of them or not.

"Troy, stop!" I laughed as we walked into the flower shop along Main Street. "I'm supposed to be looking for flowers for Serena's bouquet because she suddenly hates all the ones she picked out," I said as he poked my side again and I tried not to laugh more.

"Your sister is the worst bride ever," my boyfriend whined into my shoulder once I began taking pictures with my phone of random flowers. "I mean, she's getting married in what, a little more than a week?" he questioned.

"Yes, in eight days precisely, therefore the next eight days of my life will suck," I sighed and sent the pictures and fixed my shirt. I'm wearing a pair of simple black shorts and a loose gray top with a v-neck and black flip flops with my hair down and curly. "I have another fitting in two days just to make sure I didn't gain or lose any weight," I mentioned.

My sister began to freak about our dresses yesterday, worried that me or Belle, and maybe even she lost or gained weight. A frantic call went out to the seamstress. The guys are getting one last fit too, just to make sure. Kris's best man, his little brother, isn't even going to be here for another six days or so, I think Kris's family comes in the day before the rehearsal and bachelor parties, which of course are the day before the wedding. Serena's already met them but she is freaking about that too. Hell, she's freaking out about everything and as maid of honor I have to deal with it all, apparently. I wish Belle was the maid of honor.

"I can't wait to see you in that dress," Troy murmured against my neck.

"Okay, come on, it's time for lunch!" I said excitedly and pulled him out of the flower shop. We'll have to go back to take more pictures after we eat to appease my sister I'm sure.

Troy and I are both off today and we have a bet to settle. We've been working all week off an on, it seems that when I don't work he does and when I work he doesn't. Then, when we actually have time together we talk about us and Robbie and Brittany and such or we are hanging out with friends. It's nice to go out and just have fun, not to mention forget my mom and Stanford for a little bit.

"If you let me pay my half I'll stop complaining while we run no matter who wins the bet," I commented as I looked through the menu. For once, we're not at The Spot.

"Not a chance," Troy responded.

"You're going to go broke with the way that I eat, you know that, right?" I questioned in a sigh. He's such a dude, it's annoying sometimes.

He shook his head in response. "Nah, I work more hours than you do," he said. "And, I get more allowance than you do from more people," he added on.

"What do you mean?" I asked, sipping my coke.

"I work more hours than you do," he stated.

My eyes rolled. "No, I mean more allowance from more people," I corrected.

"My mom gives me an allowance, my grandparents send me an allowance, and my mom just starting taking fifty bucks from my child support and putting it into my account," he explained. "She told me last night when we were talking. I'm good with money so she's not worried," he said. "And, she's putting the rest of the child support, which is about two hundred dollars and putting it into my college bank account. My dad has to pay child support until I graduate so I should get a lot saved up for college."

"You're so close with your dad's parents, it's adorable," I cooed as my eyes scanning the menu some more.

"It's better than being close with my dad," he mumbled.

I sat my menu up on the table and pretended to hide behind it. "You're closest with me!" I joked to change the subject. I'll happily talk about him and his father any time he would like, but the situation with them doesn't seem to be changing any time soon, therefore Troy's feelings won't change either.

"You're just doing that can I'm gonna try to make you blush and this hides your beautiful face," he retorted, ignoring my previous sentence. "It's not gonna work, babe, I am not reading another one of those damn books, that Bella chick is annoying," he insisted as he knocked my menu down. "Speaking of the bet," he added, then moved to sit next to me at the table.

"I prefer sitting on opposite sides of the table, thank you very much," I said and tried to move, but Troy held my arm.

"Eh, I don't think so," he stopped me right as the waiter came to take our orders. Troy asked for a deluxe burger and double side of fries while I opted for the Phili Steak and Cheese and fries as well. "Now," he began once the waiter was gone and started to kiss down my neck.

"Troy!" I exclaimed, pushing him off. "We're in a restaurant!" I reminded him.

He smiled in return. "So?"

"So it's not... appropriate," I mumbled like a child. Actually, I sound like a mom, but whatever.

"I'm eighteen, babe, I don't gotta be appropriate," he replied.

"We're seventeen," I corrected him.

He ignored me. "This is our time to do dumb shit, 'cause if we do it once we're married with kids then its dumb and inappropriate," he informed me. "But now, at our age group, we're expected to do this kind of stuff," he added on.

"Like putting that photo album on Facebook of us making out? Yeah, my mom didn't like that too much," I reminded him. It was a few days ago, I had worn one of Troy's button ups and an old pair of shorts to his house with my hair looking crappy. Troy decided to have an impromptu photo op with his new laptop and every single picture was black and white and us making out (as I practically straddled is lap, not the best idea). As a girl, it's cute, to my mother, she was annoyed. He tagged me in every single picture too and one of them is his profile picture.

"Admit it, babe, you love those pictures," he responded. "Your mom doesn't even have a Facebook, your brother showed her," he continued on. "Listen, we're off topic, the point is that I will make you blush today!" he stated.

I giggled. "You're not doin' to hot, babe," I replied, sliding a hand down his cheek.

He pretended to bite at it. "I have until nine or so," he insisted. "Do you know how many likes those pictures got?" he asked.

"Are you talking about the pictures on Facebook again?" I questioned in a laugh.

"Uh-huh," he answered with a nod. "Sorry I'm proud of my make out session that was caught on film, geez," he muttered grumpily.

"If I admit I like the pictures will you shut it?" I wondered and he nodded. "Yes, Booboo, I loved the pictures because we looked young and in love and really happy," I confessed to satisfy him.

Troy smiled wide. "Thank you," he responded. "I loved you in those pictures, you looked so natural and perfect on top of me with your lips against mine," he commented.

"This is cute and all, but I'm not blushin'," I informed him.

"Yeah, I know, I got eyes, alright?" he replied. I laughed at him. "I'm just warming up."

I nodded. "Mmhm," I agreed with a nod. I am determined to win this bet. Before he could say something in return my phone went off in my purse. "It's Sharpay," I mentioned, then answered it. "Hello?"

_"Zeke just walked in on me peeing!"_ she cried on the other end. I burst out laughing. _"Don't you dare laugh, Gabriella Montez. It's gross and an invasion of privacy!"_ she screeched.

"It's your boyfriend walking in on you in the bathroom accidentally," I corrected her as I tried to refrain from laughing. Troy started to laugh as well. "It's really not the end of the world," I assured her.

_"Has Troy walked in on you peeing?"_ she wondered in a curious voice.

I shrugged. "I've gone into the bathroom and peed while he's in there doing something else," I admitted to her. "He's not on the toilet, of course, but showering or shaving or something," I explained.

_"You're not serious!"_ she questioned, disgusted.

I held my phone up to Troy without saying a work. "She's serious," he told her for me.

"See?" I said into the phone myself. "Look on the upside, S," I began a moment later. "You weren't pooping."

She was quiet for a moment. _"You've never pooped in front of Troy?"_ she asked.

"Hell no," I stated seriously. "Peeing is whatever, pooping is gross," I insisted.

My best friend was quiet for a moment. "_Yeah, I guess, I wasn't pooping. That's good,"_ she mentioned.

"Yep, just keep telling yourself that. Now, go bond by having him pee in front of your or something," I suggested jokingly.

_"Shut up,"_ she replied, and then hung up. Okay, bye.

Troy was chuckling as I hung up myself. "What?" I questioned him.

"Pooping is gross?" he laughed.

"Yes!" I replied. "It is gross," I insisted.

"It's a natural part of life," he told me.

I rolled my eyes. "I know, but it's gross and time-consuming, and boring, and a waste of time, and smelly, and gross," I listed off. "I have five brothers, Troy, it can be bad," I reminded him with knowing eyes.

"I'm just saying if you pooped in front of me I wouldn't be completely disgusted," he confessed.

I crinkled my eyebrows in displeasure. It was a moment before I felt my cheeks heat up. "I have to go to the bathroom," I mumbled as I got up.

"Hold up!" Troy pulled me back to my seat. "You're blushing Gabriella Carmen Montez!" he exclaimed with a stupid smile on his stupid face.

"I am not!" I denied, only making the redness come faster. "Oh, my God, I hate pooping!" I whined and dropped my head onto the table.

My boyfriend clapped in victory. Damn Sharpay Penelope Evans! "I didn't even have to go up your shorts," he laughed.

"Shut up!" I pleaded.

"I was being the nice, honest boyfriend, telling you pooping doesn't bother me, which it doesn't," he went on to gloat in his own way. "I can't believe you blushing about taking a dumb," he couldn't stop laughing.

"I am not talking to you," I muttered, then moved to the opposite side of the table. He didn't stop me, thank the good Lord.

Troy smiled at me. "No complaining during running for you," he sing-songed like a girl.

"Are you done now? Because the next time you're getting laid is getting to be further and further into the future," I informed him.

Troy stopped and smiled, but it was a kind smile, not a condescending one. "I'm sorry, I can be a bit of an asshole sometimes," he apologized. "But, what we do doesn't get me laid. Well, essentially it does, but that's now we're about," he went on. "I believe the technical cute is making love," he corrected me.

"Don't be cute, that will get you no where," I told him.

Our food came a moment later and the conversation changed to more normal things, but he continued to be cutesy. I love being back to normal. It wasn't until Troy paid that we were interrupted. My phone rang again.

"My girlfriend is popular," Troy mentioned as he waited for his bank card.

I ignored him and answered my mom's call. "Hey, Mami," I greeted in a sigh.

"Hey, mija!" she replied happily. "I've been looking into this program you got into. It's on the Stanford site. Apparently when we stay there they will separate us into parents and kids and you'll all get to mingle together," she informed me. "Isn't that exciting?" she asked.

I nodded as I expelled a breath. "Yeah, Mami, it sounds... awesome," I agreed. "Um, I'm busy and Serena is texting me about flowers, so I have to go okay?" I told her.

"Alright, love you," she replied.

"Love you too," I said, and then hung up. "Ready to go?" I wondered.

Troy put his card back in his wallet. "Sure, what was that about?" he questioned once we walked out the door.

As Harry Potter as inscripted on his arm, I must not tell lies. "Stanford," I stated. "I got a letter in the mail today. Me and forty nine other perspective students in the America got offered to stay for a weekend on Stanford campus and do all these things," I explained vaguely.

We stopped on the street. "That's amazing!" he exclaimed. "What kind of things?"

"We get to meet the president, and stay in dorms, and meet future professors, and do financial aid stuff," I answered. "It's not a big deal," I said.

"Not a big deal?" he questioned. "It's amazing!" he repeated. "Why aren't you excited?"

I shrugged. "I just... don't know if Stanford is what I'm aiming for anymore," I admitted.

"What, you're a Harvard girl now?" he joked. I didn't respond. "Brie, no," he denied.

"What?" I demanded to know.

He shook his head. "Don't change your dreams because you're in love with me," he stated. "Take me out of it, do what you truly want to do. For once I am telling you to think with your head, not you're heart. You deserve so much better than where ever I am going, Duke or U of A or somewhere else," he went on. "You're number one in our class, you are the smartest person I know, and I am so proud of you," he continued. "This is a wonderful opportunity you have to take, see what it will be like. If you go up there and you truly do not like it there, then you'll explore somewhere else, but not until then. Stanford is what you've always wanted so you should keep striving for it."

"But you-"

"Take me out of it," he pleaded, squeezing my fingers that were locked with his. "Don't add me into it because no matter where we go to college we'll always be together," he insisted and kissed my lips gently.

"Okay, I'll willingly go," I mumbled. "But no matter how hard I'll try I can never take you fully out of it," I told him honestly.

We kissed again. "Try your best because I will not let you go somewhere completely beneath you for college if I have to fill out and pay for the applications myself," he stated.

"I love you, Troy," I breathed and hugged him tightly.

He kissed my head. "I love you too, Brie."

* * *

**It's finally done! And I like it!**

**This one was cutesy/fluffy and I love it. Stuff will be going down later, but they deserved happiness, don't ya think?**

**Review please!**

**-Kayleigh**


	28. You Had A Bad Day

**As usual, thanks for the reviews :) they make me happy and feel better!**

**Listen, a lot of you messages/reviewed about their tiny little 'love' scene in the last chapter, how I kind of glossed over it. Well, I know it did and I meant to. I get you all want love scenes but I'm not going to be able to write one every freakin' chapter, alright? Every few, yes, but not ever other one, maybe not every five or so. If I feel forced to write them you'll get a bad one and I refuse write a crappy one just to appease you all, then I'll just get reviews on how it sucked and I'll agree on it because it will. Please don't guilt/force me into it.  
Sorry if I sound pissed off, but I kind of am. I love writing and I love your reviews. Don't get me wrong, thank you all for reading but don't bash me because I didn't want to write a full on love scene, alright? If you hadn't noticed a lot is going on in my life, it's the end of my senior year, I have early college stuff, grad stuff, being with friends, and my mother just passed away, excuse me for not wanting to write something like that, okay?  
They will come and when they do they'll be good or they won't be in here.  
Sorry for ranting, but I needed to. I get one of those reviews/messages every single chapter.**

**Now, this chapter has a little more drama, then Stanford visit, and school is starting back up soon! I have storylines for senior year as well!  
But, this will be ending this summer I believe (hopefully) and then the sequel will be up! I already have the first two chapters written to be honest...**

**Review please! **

**Named You Had A Bad Day by Daniel Powter because I couldn't find another name. My bad. **

* * *

"Gabriella!" Serena screeched from her bedroom.

I groaned in my room as I brushed out my hair. "What?" I yelled back, swearing under my breath.

The wedding is the day after tomorrow; she's a little touchy at the moment. Because I am at her beck and call, I'm a little fucking touchy too. I'm about to go see Troy for about half an hour before the family dinner tonight, which is good since he relaxes me. Serena and Kris are going to get his family at the airport. Mami said no significant others tonight but they are allowed to come to the rehearsal dinner tomorrow. So, Troy is hanging out with some friends.

My sister came into my room with two cute yet appropriate dresses in her hand. "What? You can't pick your own outfit but you can pick mine?" I mumbled angrily as I put more hairspray in. I had put on a pair of jeans and a nice top, but no, that is the wrong attire, apparently. Serena went to her room and came back with a purpley-pink skirt (it was floral, but more of an impressionist kind of floral, you know sloppy flowers) and demanded I wear it. I could handle the purple flowers, but it was pink too, which I hated. She forced it on me with a simple black cami tucked into the high-waisted skirt. Then, she told me to wear my hair down, but it better look good. As she left, she ordered heels on my feet as well. So now I have black strappy heels on.

"Which one? Belle and I got it down to these two from the original five," she informed me.

I flicked my eyes over at her. "The purple one, purple goes well with our skin tone," I answered.

She smiled. "Thanks!" She was on her way in an instant. "Your hair looks great, by the way!" she added on.

My hair was down in curls with enough hairspray so it wasn't frizzy and out of control as it easily can be sometimes. It took almost half an hour, my hair better look amazing! My make up was on light with a darker lip gloss to match the purple in the skirt. Also, a few bracelets adorned my wrist and Troy's varsity ring was around my neck.

"I'm leaving!" I called out into the house as I left my room with my purse over my shoulder.

"The second I text you you better be walking your Mexican ass over here!" Serena shouted back as I made my way down the steps. She was already in the dress with her hair done and make up on. She is wearing heels too and looks beautiful and casual at the same time. Belle went the skirt route with me; I think Serena picked out her outfit as well. Serena picked out everyone's outfit.

I nodded. "Yeah, yeah, shouldn't you be leaving?" I questioned while looking at the clock.

After a near ankle-roll in Chad's yard I finally made it to Troy's house. Damn that bridezilla. I just walked in, knowing his mom is out at the moment. She went on a business trip actually and is due back the day of my sister's wedding.

"Booboo!" I yelled and dropped my purse on his kitchen table.

"In the living room!" Troy replied as someone else laughed. He whistled once I walked in. "Damn, you look pretty," he mentioned with Chad next to him and Taylor in the arm chair.

"Thank you, but believe me that this was forced," I responded, moving to sit next to him. "I have, like, half an hour so shut up and kiss me," I ordered.

Troy grinned and planted one on my lips quickly. "Is this your skirt?" he wondered.

"What part of shut up do boys not understand?" I asked Taylor, who only laughed. "Hey, bestie girlfriend," I greeted with a smile.

She signed a heart back. "Hello."

"Tay and I were about to leave," Chad spoke up. "We have a dinner date, but stopped over to say hey to Troy," he informed me.

"And tell me that I have to help work on your car tomorrow," Troy added on. I gave my boyfriend a stern look. "Before I shower to smell nice and look pretty for your sister's rehearsal dinner," he assured me. "Now, seriously, I like this skirt," he said.

I rolled my eyes and waved as our friends left. "Who are you hanging out with tonight if your butt buddy is going out with his gf?" I joked as I messed with his hair.

"Chad isn't my only friend, you know," he replied. "The basketball team is meeting up at the park to play around. I'll keep my phone on me though, in case you happen to send naughty text messages," he told me.

"If you're good for the next twenty minutes or so, maybe," I played along.

"Is going up your skirt a classification of good?" he wondered aloud, his fingers already threatening to scoot up underneath the material.

I shook my head. "No orgasms, mister," I answered, and then he laughed at my wording. "And, no not giving me one, that is so unfair, plus I could not reciprocate within this amount of time. It's just not a good idea all around," I explained.

"Why did I fall in love with a logical girl again?" he responded, leaning in to kiss my neck lightly.

"Because after just one look you had to know me and I caught ya like a Venus flytrap," I informed him matter-of-factly as I smacked my hands together for effect. Troy and I are back to normal. More than two weeks of talking and understanding does wonders. I don't worry anymore. We haven't fought since before vacation. We talk things through and don't hold anything back again. I love it. I love him and he knows it too.

He nodded. "Oh, now I get it," he agreed. "So those naughty text messages...?" he left it open.

"I told you, maybe," I continued with the banter. "On how well we make out for the next five minutes or so," I concluded, then pressed my lips to his.

Troy welcomed the kiss, pulling me closer and holding me around the waist tightly against him. It was just simple kissing for a minute, then my mouth opened and Troy happily entered. Our kisses were slow and sweet and his tongue toyed with mine so gently a subtle thud formed between my legs.

"No," I ripped our lips together. "Don't do that!" I whined.

"What?" he laughed, lifting me into his lap.

"Kiss me that way! It does things to me, you know!" I insisted.

He laughed again. "Does that mean I did the whole make out thing right and I get those naughty text messages?" he questioned.

What is with him and naughty text messages right now? "No, it does not. You will not get them because if I pull my phone out at dinner I guarantee you I will get yelled at," I told him.

He groaned, but smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "Alright," he sighed with a sexy pout. "Come here," he said a moment later and pulled me against his chest. I laid my head on his shoulder as he held me.

"I wanna get a tattoo of you," I admitted into his neck after a silent minute or two.

"Like my face on your butt?" Troy replied with laughter in his voice.

I laughed a little myself. "No, something else and not on my ass. I don't know when I am going to get it but when I do it will be a surprise," I told him.

"Babe, why do you want a tattoo of me?" he asked.

"Because," I started. "Whenever I see it I'll get the feeling I have now," I confessed. "The feeling of love and security and happiness and huge butterflies in my stomach and nerve bubbles too," I explained.

He chuckled. "Nerve bubbles?"

"Yes, nerve bubbles. Almost a year and you still make my nervous and anxious and excited just when I'm with you," I said.

"You know, instead of a tattoo you could just let me hold you like this," he suggested.

"No, because in college you won't be there. So, I'll get the tattoo and when I look at it I'll feel this," I insisted.

Troy was quiet for a moment. "Can't argue that logic. Maybe I'll get one too," he commented. I didn't protest, he can get one or not get one, it's up to him.

"I want to get a tattoo for each one of my kids too, like their initials or something somewhere," I added on.

"Me too," he agreed again. "So, if we have seven kids and you get one of me..." he trailed off.

I shrugged, looking up at him. "I doubt we'll have seven kids, that is just a rough estimate now, but yeah, it's a lot of tattoos," I replied. "They won't be huge ones, just significant ones," I stated.

We were interrupted by my phone buzzing. I grabbed it and read the text of: _Hit no traffic whatsoever! AND their flight was early! Go home now!_

I groaned. "This is the last of me," I sighed. "My sister is on her way home with the new fam," I told him. "So," I kissed him quickly.

"Wait, can I come over later? After? Once you're safely tucked into bed and lonely?" he questioned me and raised one eyebrow with a smirk on his face.

I smiled as I stood. "Definitely," I answered and fixed my skirt. "I'll text you eventually, okay?"

Troy nodded and I bent down to kiss him one more time. "Love you, baby," he muttered against my lips, and then kissed me again.

"Love you too, lover boy," I replied, then righted myself again. "See you tonight," I said and then left.

It was a good minute or four before I got back to the house which was in hysteria, mainly because Belle was filling for Serena's drama-bringing ways. She was ordering people to do things, say things, and freaking poor Alex out. He says what comes to mind without thinking it through; he's not used to meeting important people, etc. She's grilling him on the proper etiquette.

"This is fun, huh?" I asked Vince who was standing quietly in a corner, wearing the appropriate jeans (no holes and not showing his underwear, per Serena's order) and button up shirt that had a few buttons un-done.

"I swear, Lala, if you're this horrible when you get married you are not the woman I think you are," he responded a bit harshly.

I laughed. "Don't worry, I don't plan to be. I already know my in-laws, er, in-law? I've never met Troy's dad," I breathed. "Either way, Lucy loves me and Mami loves Troy, so I'm good," I stated.

"Belle's going to be horrible too, isn't she?" he wondered, disgust laced in his voice.

"Mmhm, definitely," I agreed. "And, I think Ben is here to stay," I added.

"I like him, and I like her, I like them together, but he is in for a rough road," Vince told me.

"You like her?" I laughed.

He nodded. "I mean, you don't have to like your siblings, but you always love them. Throughout the whole puberty fiasco during seventh grade I admit I did not like Marc and Luke much. They were asses to me about, um, guy... things," he stuttered out.

"You mean about boners and stuff?" I blurted out. Vince blushed a little and looked at me oddly. "What? I know what happens, I am Marc and Luke's younger sister, ya know. We rode the bus together so I heard them talking to each other and they do have a room down the hall from me and they were in the bathroom for a damn long time back in the day," I explained. "No one goes potty for that long."

Vince laughed this time. "True, true," he sighed. "Well, there was a time that I was in the bathroom for a long time myself and they did not hold back, just as they are with Al now. It's a rite of passage, I suppose. Belle and Serena never got along, Serena was hard on Felix, Felix as hard on the twins, and the twins are hard on everyone..." he trailed off.

"Belle's hard on us too," I added in, still watching as Belle goes over do's and don'ts with Alex. "I'm the good one!" I exclaimed. "I'm fair!"

Vince laughed again. "Yes, you are, and because of that I am not making fun of Alex about it. I'm... I wouldn't say helping, that's awkward," he muttered. "Anyways, I'm a good big brother if you ask me," he stated.

I leaned on his shoulder. I'm actually kinda a little bit taller than him in these heels, maybe. "You're the best; you do right by Al, Vinny. You're just what a good big brother should be," I boosted his confidence.

A car door closed outside. "Why do I hear the Michael Meyers theme in my head?" Vince questioned and I laughed. I've raised him well.

We began to make our way to the door area, but it was already crowded by the family trying to get a look. Trust me; my brother's weren't happy to hear Kris only has a brother, no sisters. Serena introduced Kris's parents to our parents (yeah, my dad is here. It's a little weird) and started to name us off. We waved as our name was mentioned. They looked like normal people; Kris looks a lot like his dad, big and blond.

Then Kris stumbled through the door with his brother, laughing. I knew that laugh, and my brother's did too because they all perked up and began to greet the boy.

No. No fucking way. This is impossible and fucking crazy and so completely unrealistic it's not happening to me right now.

Robbie is not Kris's brother.

How? They don't even have the same last name! Or look anything alike. Robbie is tall and a brunette and Kris is average and blond. And wouldn't we have known our siblings are getting married? I mean he's met Serena... but on the cruise he didn't. He didn't meet anyone besides my mom and my brother's and Taylor, of course. To make things even weirder his eyes were right on me in shock, probably the same look I had been giving him.

"Well, it seems they know each other!" Kris's dad, Pete, said in a laugh. Serena seemed pleased we're all getting along so well already. I'd be happy she's happy because it gets her off my back a little, but this might just end up fucking my relationship some more while hers becomes permanent in the process.

"We went on a cruise together. Remember that cruise I went on with Cody?" Robbie told his dad.

I was silent in the background with Vince. I grabbed my brother's hand and he looked at me, confused. He doesn't understand why I need comfort right now because he doesn't know about the kiss. No one in my family knows about it besides my father and I doubt remembers Robbie as being the boy I kissed.

Kris's mom Charlotte grabbed her son's forearm. "So these are the friends you met," she stated the obvious. Robbie nodded, looking at me more. Is she is mom? How does he have a different last name from Kris? Kris Jones and Robbie Abernathy aren't the same, hello!

"Yeah," Robbie laughed, now excited as my brother's went forward to shake his hand and do their manly half-hug, even Vince.

I couldn't not go greet him, it's rude and my sister, not to forget my mother, would kill me. "Hey," I faked a smile and laugh, and then hugged him quickly.

It was only a moment before we all were ushered to the living room since dinner isn't done yet. My mom is making a roast or something, it smells good whatever it is, but I didn't feel hungry anymore.

Troy and I are happy, normal, better than before, how can this happen? Is it karma? What the hell did I do wrong? Well, I did cheat on Troy, but does that deserve this? I'd rather break a finger or get a bad haircut than this. How will Troy react to this? He knows the kissed helped me, but he was so angry about it in the beginning he couldn't even talk to me, he could barely look me in the eye. How will Troy react to seeing me with Robbie? I'm going to have to spend at least a little bit of time with him. Hell, I have to walk up the aisle with him! I have to give a speech with him. I have to help set up with him. This situation just blows all around. You wouldn't think he minds by the stupid smile and glances he keeps giving me. He doesn't think that-

"Gabi," my mom broke my train of thought. "Sweetie, can you help your brother grab some drinks for everyone?" she asked.

I stood with the help of Vince and quickly walked off towards the kitchen. Vince knew all the requests; I hadn't been paying attention, but grabbed a water bottle for myself.

"Are you alright, Lala?" Vince wondered as he closed the fridge.

"I can't believe he's here," I mumbled as I counted the cans of pop to see if we had enough. We're stocked up on drinks and such due to the wedding. My dad hired caterers, but the entire family will be here, plus gathering such as these will be happening due to the wedding so we needed more food than usual. The extended families are getting hotels though, thank God, since so much will be going on here.

"Did something happen between you two?" he asked me, wanting to help.

I shrugged. He should not be involved; I can deal with my own life. "Vince, don't worry about me, I'm the older sister here, remember?" I replied. "Now, come on, we have to get back."

It took two trips each to get everyone their drinks and our own as well. The conversation continued but I added little to it. I wanted to tell Troy, I needed to, but when? And, honestly, I was scared. What if he freaked out? What if he got mad? I know we're passed all this, but I don't know how he will react to it. Do I wait until tonight to tell him? Or do I find some way to call or text him? No, I can't text him this. This situation needs more than a text of 'hey, remember Robbie, the guy I cheated on you with? Guess what, he's almost my sister's brother-in-law. Talk to you later about it, love ya!' That would only piss him off, hell it would piss me off if it was the other way around. We, Troy and I, need to talk. Actually, Robbie and I need to talk as well.

"Gabriella," my dad pulled me from my thoughts this time. "We were talking about your Stanford opportunity," he informed me.

"Sorry!" I apologized with a smile. "I spaced out for a minute. Um, yeah, it's in about three weeks," I went on to tell Kris's parents.

"You're so lucky to get a chance like this," Mrs. Jones told me. "Kris told us you were number one in your class," she added.

"Oh, I don't think I'm number one exactly," I instantly said. "But, I'm top ten, I'd say," I told her. I don't like being told I'm number one, it sounds so conceited. I've been either number one or two in my grade since freshman year, this is true, but it doesn't mean I should throw it around. Taylor is number three or something, sometimes number two, it kinda jumps around sometimes.

My brother's all laughed collectively. "She's being modest," Lucas insisted proudly.

"Yeah, she's definitely number one. She took the SAT's this year and got a 2280," Marcus added on.

"She's so smart, it's actually annoying that everything comes easily to her," Felix agreed.

I smiled. "Um, thanks," I replied in a blush, but it sounded like a question so everyone laughed.

"Are you applying anywhere else?" Kris's dad questioned.

I blinked. "Ah, I haven't really thought about it. Stanford is a definite, probably Duke and Princeton, maybe, uhm, Yale or something, one of my best friends wants to go there," I listed off. I never thought about this! It's been Stanford forever and now I'm starting to get confused with it all. Duke is a definite too, no doubt about that.

"Robbie is going to Brown," Kris's mom informed us proudly and he chuckled in slight embarrassment. "We're so proud of him, Kris too, they both do so well," she insisted, a big smile on her face.

"How is it that we didn't know you all went on a cruise together?" my dad asked. "And became friends no less," he added on.

Robbie shrugged. "I don't know. Kris didn't even know I went on the cruise because I only went when Cody's older brother had to back out. I didn't even meet Gabi's sisters, just her brothers," he tried to explain. "If I did, I would have recognized Serena, of course," he insisted.

"So you mainly hung out with Gabriella," Mr. Jones mentioned.

"Yes, me and one of my best friends hung out with him and Cody," I spoke up politely. My dad looked me in the eye with a weird look and at that moment I knew he knew Robbie was the guy I cheated with. "We had a lot of fun," I said before clearing my throat quietly.

Robbie nodded. "One of the best vacations I've been on," he agreed.

"Yeah, well, we won hide and seek," Marcus stated, making everyone laugh.

"It would have been better if Gabriella and I had won," Robbie joked.

"We were close, it was us against them in the final round, remember?" I asked Robbie.

My twin brothers shook their head. "You never had a chance," they said in unison.

"I beg to differ," Robbie denied, shaking his own head.

"Well, while the kids continue to get to know each other better why don't we go in the kitchen and talk on our own?" my mother suggested and so they did. My mom, dad, Kris's mom and dad, Serena and Kris, and Belle all went into the kitchen.

During the change I excused myself to the bathroom with my cell phone. This skirt has pockets which is completely convenient. Once I was in I turned on the water faucets for background noise, and then called Troy. He answered fairly quickly and was laughing as he did.

_"Hey, babe! I thought you were on full Montez lockdown until after dinner was over,"_ he said into the phone, laughter in his voice.

"Yeah, but, um, I have to talk to you, it's important," I replied honestly. Do I really have to ruin his day, er, night? Whatever.

The sound on his end quieted down. _"Is everything alright?"_ he questioned.

"No, I don't know," I mumbled. "I just- you have to know about this now because I can't get it out of my head," I began to tell him. He was quiet as he waited. "Look, I don't exactly know how it happened, I can explain it more later, but Kris's little brother, I know him," I went on. "It's... Robbie. Robbie from the cruise," I finally got out.

Troy didn't respond. I waited, but he still didn't say anything.

"Are you there?" I asked stupidly. What else am I supposed to say?

He coughed. _"Yeah, I- sorry,"_ he replied in a soft voice. He sounded... strained, but not angry. That's good, right?

"It's not your fault," I said softly into the phone.

_"It's not yours either,"_ he insisted.

"Are you okay? What do I do?" I asked of him.

Troy was quiet for another moment. _"I can't tell you what to do, Gabriella, I mean, he's not being an asshole or anything, is he?"_ he wondered.

"No, I have barely spoken to him," I assured him.

_"What do you want me to do about this, Gabriella? There is nothing I can do, he's your sisters brother-in-law, or about to be anyways,"_ he reminded me.

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out at first. "I don't know, what do we do?" I questioned. "Aren't you mad?"

_"Well, it wasn't like I ever wanted to meet this guy, but I won't back out of the rehearsal or not go to your sister's wedding because of him. I just, I don't know, I'm in shock, kinda,"_ he told me honestly.

"Same here," I agreed in a sigh. "Look, we'll talk more tonight, okay? You'll still come over, right? We can talk or whatever," I suggested.

_"Yeah, I'll still be over. Yeah, it'd be better, I need time to... digest, I don't know,"_ he muttered out.

I nibbled on my lip. "I love you, ya know. Forever. Me and you. Seven kids and many tattoos," I tried to lighten the conversation.

It worked, because he chuckled. "_A lot of tattoos,"_ he said in return. _"I love you too, Brie,"_ he replied.

"Aw, there you go, you called me Brie. That means all is okay in Troyella world," I insisted happily.

_"You're hanging out with Sharpay too much,"_ he informed me in a serious tone.

I ignored him. "Bye, lover."

_"See you later, babe."_

Maybe I overreacted about Troy's reaction because he seemed alright. He may not be fine with it, but he's not pissed off and we're not getting into a fight which makes me so happy. I can't wait to talk tonight, I just wanna see him. After a quick once over in the mirror I flushed for effect, then left the bathroom. Robbie was there, it was like he was waiting for me.

"Uh, hi," I greeted.

He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Hey," he muttered back. "So I-" he stopped.

"How did we not know?" I questioned, running a hand through my hair.

"Why haven't you responded to my emails?" he countered. "I didn't even know your last name, I couldn't try to add you on Facebook or anything," he mentioned. We didn't exchange last names, but I knew his because his email was robbie-abernathy, it's not rocket science.

I crossed my arms. "I got your emails, Robbie," I told him. "I just didn't respond because of everything that happened, I guess," I mumbled.

"Are you sure it wasn't your boyfriend? I guessin' you're still with him," Robbie replied.

"Yes, I am," I confirmed. "But, it wasn't because of him, don't think it was. I told him you were emailing me, he said I could do what I wanted about it. Troy's not controlling like that so don't make him out to be," I slightly snapped.

"Well, he sure didn't seem like the best guy back when we were on vacation," he responded.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "Don't do that, don't judge him, we were going through some tough shit then," I defended him. "We're fine now," I stated.

Robbie nodded. "Does he know about us?" he asked.

"Yeah, he does, I told him everything," I answered. "And, we're still together because we love each other. I'm sorry I used you Robbie, it wasn't my intention when we became friends, but-" I tried to apologize.

"Don't, alright? Don't give me the pity speech on you feeling bad for making me feel something for you," he told me.

"Hey!" I repeated. "I didn't make you feel anything for me. We were friends, it could have been more than that, but I'm in love with Troy. There was one moment I doubted that it was forever and I kissed you. If I could go back I'd do it again because all it told me was that I'm with the right person. I'm sorry I led you on, I guess," I apologized again.

Robbie scoffed. "You led me on alright," he muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "Look, I don't have to stand here and listen to you. You don't seem to be the guy I remember from vacation anyways. Once my sister and your brother are married I'm done with whatever this is," I told him, and then brushed by him on my way to the living room.

He caught my arm. "Don't get pissy with me because I'm in town, it's not my fault I'm here and you're all worried about your relationship. If Troy Boy can't handle me now, he definitely won't be able to handle college with you soon," he informed me.

I ripped my arm from his grasp. "Stop acting like you know me, Robbie. We knew each other for one week and don't try to act like you know my boyfriend or our relationship either. I said I was sorry for practically leading you on, but you can't deal with it. Fine, stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. Stay out of my boyfriend's way while you're at it, he'll be here tomorrow," I said, then walked away.

"Damn, what did you do, take a dump?" Lucas joked.

I shook my head. "Shut up, Luke, I'm not in the mood for dumb shit," I snapped, sitting stiffly on the couch.

"Is she PMSing?" Marcus wondered and I ignored them.

Fuck Robbie and my sister for marrying his brother. I'm more than ready for this damn wedding to be over. At this point, I'm ready for summer to be over.

I lay in my bed that night wearing only short shorts that had East High on the bum and an old black t-shirt as I rolled around in my bed and tried to get comfortable. Troy was due any minute since I just sent him the all clear, but I wanted to lie down and talk, I wasn't in the mood for 'adult' fun as I had been earlier in the day.

It was only a moment later that my balcony door opened and my boyfriend came in wearing basketball shorts and t-shirt of his own. He crawled into bed with me. "Hey," he greeted softly and moved hair away from my face.

"I want this stupid wedding to be over, I want Robbie to go home, and I want to cuddle," I immediately told him.

"Babe, I'm fine, don't let this ruin your sister's wedding for you, okay?" he said, and then kissed my forehead.

"It's not about you, not really," I insisted, sitting up. "This summer just won't stop fucking sucking. First the car crash, then Brittany, and my parents, and Robbie, now this?" I listed off. "I'm just so fucking done," I stated.

Troy linked one of our hands together and kissed my forehead again. "Everyone goes through tough periods, Brie, I'm sorry this is your time, our time, whatever, but we'll get through it, you'll get through it," he assured me. "I'm here and I'll always be here, whether we're in a fight, or you think I'll get pissed off, or Robbie or Brittany is in town, okay?" he said.

"You're going to hate tomorrow," I told him. "You're going to hate him-"

"I already hate him, who cares? I'm a big boy, don't worry about me, I can handle it," he continued to help me.

"How come you can handle Robbie but I couldn't handle Brittany?" I mumbled, falling back to my bed.

"You could've handled Brittany if I wasn't an asshole about it, okay?" he replied instantly, keeping our hands linked.

I sighed. "Well, Robbie's being an asshole himself," I muttered.

"What? What happened?" Troy questioned me with a serious look on his face. It was a protective boyfriend face; it was a face I liked for some reason.

I sat up and kissed him. "Don't worry about me, Booboo. I can take care of myself," I reminded him.

"Gabriella, what did he say?" he repeated.

"Troy, don't. What will it solve by telling you? Nothing, it will just cause unnecessary problems," I insisted.

"I don't care," he responded. "If he was an ass to you tell me, Brie, I mean it."

"Why? What are you going to do? Kick his ass? You can't, he's in my sister's wedding," I told him. "Just leave it alone, please," I pleaded. "I have five brothers, I can handle myself so don't think I can't," I said.

Troy looked down. "I know you can but-" he stopped. "I don't want to fight or argue or anything, Brie," he finally mumbled, then moved so his forehead was on my shoulder.

I looped my arms around his neck and massaged his head lightly. His own arms wound around my waist a little. "Everything will be okay, you said so yourself. I'm just pissed off, I needed to vent," I explained into his ear softly.

"I'm not annoyed at you, Gabriella, how can I be? That is one of the kinds of things I am here for," he said while lifting his head to look at me. "You're allowed to lean on me, vent to me, cry on me, whatever you need I am here for it. I just want to protect you from everything, from Robbie, from college, everything," he admitted. "I want to kick his ass, I really do, but I won't because I can't, because you'd get pissed at me, because your sister would kill me, and because it wouldn't help anything. I'm sorry you're going through some hard shit right now, I'm sorry you have all summer, but I'm not sorry for wanting to protect you."

My heart melted a little, but only a little, I think. "Wanna cuddle?" I questioned.

"Actually, yeah," he responded, already moving to lie on my bed and brought me with him. We were both quiet for a moment before Troy spoke up. "You're right, this feeling is amazing. I want a tattoo of it too."

And that made me smile.

-xoxo-

The next day I met Troy on the sidewalk in front of my house around five. "I love blue on you," I stated as he came up to me wearing a pair of fitted blue jeans that hung a little low and a black and blue plaid button up with a white t-shirt underneath and converse.

"And, I love purple on you," he responded with a kiss. Serena chose my outfit once again, a pair of white jeans (hers), a lavender-y purple blouse that looked grainy from far away with sleeves going to my elbows and was tucked in and buttoned almost the whole way up (Belle's), and a pair of black peep toe heels (mine). My hair was down in curly waves and light make up adorned my face like usual.

"Are you ready for this?" I questioned, a worried look plastered on my face. "We just finished up about five minutes ago," I added.

"Brie, I'm trying to act like an adult with all this. You know, be the bigger person and just put a smile on my face and deal, so let me," he responded. "Like you're always sayin' don't worry about you, don't worry about me," he said.

I let out a long breath. "I trust you, but I don't trust him," I mentioned as we began to walk up my walkway.

Troy picked me up bridal style which led me to shriek. "I'm surprised you're not wearing my varsity ring," he commented.

"My sister wouldn't let me," I admitted. "So instead I settled on the silver heart Vince got me for Christmas that says 'sister' in it," I explained as he set me down at the door.

"I'm gonna buy you a ring," Troy replied, closing the door behind him.

"Why?" I laughed.

He shrugged. "Because in a year or two wearing my varsity ring will look a little silly," he told me.

"What, you're proposing to my sister now?" Lucas walked over and shook Troy's hand in their manly way.

"Nah wouldn't have you guys beating my ass just yet," Troy responded in a laugh.

"If we were gonna beat your ass, Hoops, we would have done it when we found out you stole her innocence," Marcus informed him, greeting him as well.

I rolled my eyes. "You act like I was eight when it happened, I'm seventeen. You know, capable of making my own choices," I reminded them.

"Bullshit," Felix spoke up himself.

"Why couldn't Mami have mostly girls?" I said to myself in a whine.

Troy laughed and wrapped an arm around me. "If I had more than three girls I would have gone mad by the time Serena was thirteen," my mother stated as she walked over. "Hi, Troy," she greeted with a big smile on her face and hugged him tightly. "How is your mom doing? I haven't talk to her in a few days," she mentioned.

"Doing fine. Got home today from a work trip. She's probably already sleeping, actually," he answered her in a slight laugh.

My mom laughed a bit too. "Troy, these are Kris's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Jones, and their son, Robbie," she introduced them.

I talked to Serena this morning. Apparently Robbie's dad was killed in a car accident when he was only two years old. His mom met Kris's dad about two years later, then married when he was almost six. Kris's mom remarried after divorcing his dad and never really wanted much to do with him sadly enough. Kris and Robbie grew up brothers; they even called each other's parents Mom and Dad. When Robbie was asked to change his last name to Jones he didn't want to. His dad was dead, not a deadbeat or anything, he would have been in his life if he was alive and it was unfair to change his last name because of his untimely death. That is why their last names are different, that is why they don't look the same, so it all makes sense now.

Troy said hello to Kris's parents and nodded politely at Robbie. I took his hand in mine reassuringly. This is so anti-climactic. In the movies Robbie would say something asshole-y, then Troy would get pissed, and they would fight right here in the greeting area of my house, which would leave Serena crying and some big showdown of me choosing Troy over Robbie.

Wow, I need to stop comparing my life to bad Lifetime movies. And, I should get this show on the road because Troy and Robbie won't stop looking at each other and I really do not want my life to be relatable to a Lifetime movie.

"So, we have reservations, right?" I questioned my mother. We already went through the whole rehearsal with the priest; he left about ten minutes ago. Troy and all other significant others, as my mother keeps calling them, weren't needed but could come to dinner as promised.

"Yes, we should get going, but we need to find another car. We're all full and no room for three more," she told the group.

"I can drive," Troy volunteered, breaking his silence. "I'll even bring Vince and Alex in my car too if it'll help," he added on.

My mom smiled widely. "That'd be wonderful, Troy, thanks," she agreed, obviously appreciative towards my boyfriend. "Alright everyone, let's get going," she hurried us along.

I grabbed my purse and Troy's hand as I walked out the door. Vince and Alex trailed behind us as we made our way to Troy's house. "If I ask if you're okay would it be annoying?" I wondered.

"No, I'd tell you that I'm fine," he answered. "I didn't know what to expect, that's all," he assured me.

I waited for Troy to unlock the doors. "Don't worry, I like short guys," I joked, which made him crack a smile and attempt to tickle me. "Hey!" I laughed. "Come on, you guys are slow!" I called to my younger brother's.

The ride to the restaurant consisted of Alex and Vince fighting over the radio from the back, me telling them to shut up, and Troy laughing at us all. Thank God it wasn't a long drive, but we were the last ones there. Once we were brought to the table and ordered our food the kids were practically ordered to go play in the arcade-y area of the restaurant. This place was picked because of that, so we would get out of their hair, and because we all begged for it, honestly. Everyone, including the happy couple, got up to play besides the parents.

"I think this is the weirdest rehearsal dinner ever," Troy commented as I dragged him through the arcade place.

"Oh, look a photo booth!" I exclaimed, ignoring him and tugged him inside with me. Before he could protest I shoved in the two dollars. "Ready?"

I kissed him as the first flash went off. Then, I pulled away and licked his face as the next one happened. "Ewe!" he laughed, wiping off his face when the next flash went off as I was laughing. He responded by tickling me during the next flash. In the last one we were just smiling at each other. As I looked at our row of pictures Troy put more money in and pulled me into a kiss before the first flash went off. Once it did, I pulled Troy into a headlock and gave him a noogie for the next one.

We did it two more times which included poses such as Troy being vampire and eating my neck, me biting his chin, funny faces, laughing, and mean faces as well. "Now I have pictures for my locker next year," I mentioned as we got out.

"We have hundreds of pictures of us, Brie," Troy replied. "You're very camera happy."

"Maybe instead of a teacher I can be a photographer!" I joked and noticed Troy was staring my brother's all playing a racing game. "Why don't you join them and I will go find my sister's?" I suggested.

"You're sure?" he asked, looking down at me.

I nodded. "Mmhm, just be good," I teased with a kid, and then went off to find my sister's. They were playing DDR, very competitively, so I watched and kept them from fighting.

This whole thing is going much more smoothly than I would have guessed which is good. Its good Troy can't go to the bachelor party tonight, no one under the age of eighteen is invited, but the twins are more excited for this than they were for their graduation. I'm only allowed to go with my friends to Serena's bachelorette party because she practically bribed the manger of wherever we are going. The parties start tonight at ten which is why the rehearsal dinner was so early.

One more day and Robbie is gone and the summer comes to a close. To say I am excited for all this crap to end is an understatement.

"So, remember me when some guy is rubbing up against you tonight," Troy mumbled against my neck later that night after Alex and Vince already ventured home. Dinner went well, Robbie and Troy had no contact, and they barely even spoke in the same conversation.

I laughed. "I doubt it, it's pushing it I'm even allowed to go wherever we are going, which I am not even sure is a strip club," I replied.

"It's Serena," Troy stated. "You're going to a strip club," he assured me.

I laughed again. "True," I agreed. "I don't know what time I will be home, so I will just call you tomorrow afternoon?" I asked.

"Sounds good," he responded with a kiss.

"I should get home before Serena kicks my ass," I commented as we continued to lean against his car and make out.

Troy groaned. "When we get married can you please put her through hell? Just for my own amusement," he pleaded.

"Sorry, I'm too nice," I told him. "Well, maybe I might a little bit," I mumbled as I thought about it.

"Text me, I wanna know if dudes are touching my girlfriend," he urged, probably being serious about it.

I saluted him. "Yes, sir," I replied. "Love you," I added.

"Love you too," he said as I walked away and watched me as I did.

When I walked up to the house I saw Robbie sitting on the front steps. What did I do now? "Are you out here for air or some silly confrontation?" I asked and crossed my arms.

"I don't understand you," Robbie started.

"Well, I am a girl, we are very complex, haven't you heard?" I half-joked in response. "What do you want from me, Robbie? I said I'm sorry, what more do you want?"

He shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know. I was so excited when I saw you and-" he stopped. "I hated seeing you with him tonight, Gabriella," he admitted.

"How do you expect me to respond to this, Robbie? He's my boyfriend, I'm in love with him, I will not be sorry for that," I told him.

"How could you..." he trailed off. I waited for him to say what he wanted, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he grabbed my by the upper arms and kissed me.

I was shocked for a moment, and then pushed him off. "What the hell are you doing?" I exclaimed angrily.

He looked around like he was searching for an answer. Then, he stopped like a dear caught in headlights. I turned.

Troy was there, my cell phone in his hands, watching us. He saw me push him off, right? He was still for only a moment, and then began walking towards us. He pushed my phone in my hands and said, "Here."

"Troy, look-" I tried to reason with him, but he had no interest in me. I saw a look in his eye I never saw before. "Troy, please don't-"

Before I could even get the sentence out Troy pulled his first back and followed through, right into Robbie's chin.

* * *

**Okay. I hate this chapter. I really do. I feel like it's half filler, half written badly. Sorry, but not every chapter will be good. And, I have a lot going on with senior project right now so you might not get another update for two weeks or so, but I will work on it. And, hopefully that chapter will be good.**

**Sorry this chapter sucks :( **

**Review please!**

**- Kayleigh**


	29. Ours

**Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming. **

**And, in my little rant before I wasn't saying don't critique me stuff, I'm just sayin' don't complain of no sex scene for every single chapter please.**  
**Thank you.  
One is coming, trust me, it is.**

**Review please.**

**Named Ours by Taylor Swift because Serena is getting married! Awh, right?**

* * *

Robbie stumbled back from Troy's punch and almost fell over. He managed to catch himself with a hand on the grass, and then took off in a run for Troy, causing them to both go tumbling into the grass. Robbie punched Troy in the face, but then Troy turned them over and punched Robbie again.

I stood there in shock for a moment, everything was happening so fast. Finally I got into action and did the first and only thing I could think of—get my brothers.

The door burst opened, I dropped my purse without a care and found my brothers in the living room just sitting around. "Troy and Robbie are beating each other up on the front lawn!" I exclaimed, making them all stare at me in silence. "Do something!" I pleaded frantically.

They were all up out of their seats and running outside in second flat. By the time I got outside Felix and Kris were tearing Troy and Robbie off each other. Robbie looked worse than Troy, that's for sure, but I didn't know if that made me feel good or bad.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Serena demanded to know before anyone could figure it out themselves.

"Nothing," I snapped, stepping closer to my boyfriend.

She laughed sarcastically. "Nothing caused your boyfriend to beat up the best man in my wedding?" she questioned with her hands on her hips.

"Why don't you ask your best man that?" I countered, taking Troy's hand and I didn't care if it hurt him. "I'm taking Troy home, I'll be back later," I said and was already pulling Troy away from the crowd.

"What the fuck? You'll be back-" my sister started.

"Serena," my mother cut her off.

We walked silently back to his house silently, me dragging him the entire way. I brought him through the backdoors and sat him down on a chair as I looked for something to put on his face. His chin was already swelling up. I gave up fairly quickly and just pushed frozen corn onto it.

"Ow, fuck. Are you ever going to talk to me?" Troy wondered in a wince.

"Why? So I can tell you what a fucking idiot you are? So I can tell you how moronic it was of you to do that?" I replied angrily.

"He kissed you, Gabriella," he said.

My eyes rolled. "I pushed him off! How many times have I told you that I can take care of myself?" I asked.

"And I don't give a fuck. He kissed you, I wasn't going to let him just get away with it," Troy insisted.

"I am my own person, Troy! I'm not some prize you have to defend, if he needed punched I could do it," I assured him.

"You know I don't think of you as some prize, but you obviously weren't going to do it," he continued on.

I ran a hand through my hair. "It wasn't needed! He is the best man in my sister's wedding, Troy! You can't just kick his ass and have no repercussions. And, they are going to come down on me too, you know. Now they're going to ask all these questions, I don't even know what Robbie is telling them right now," I sighed.

"Then tell them, I don't give a fuck," Troy stated. "Tell them we were going through some tough shit and fighting and you kissed him and he couldn't take no for an answer today. Let's see how your brothers take to that," he mumbled.

"You just don't get it," I told him. "He is the best man in my sister's wedding, I said no, I pushed him off, you did not need to go acting like a fucking Neanderthal just now."

"You're my girlfriend, you love me and you told him that. If you didn't like him and he knew it and kissed you, damn right I am going to kick his ass. If I could go back, I'd do it again. I'll tell Serena and Kris and your mom and even his parents I'm sorry, but I won't apologize to him or you for doing what I did. I get it's under bad circumstances, but I don't give shit," he said. "You said no, end of story, when a girl says no you back the fuck off," he went on. "And, you may not have even said no directly but he knew you didn't want him whatsoever and it's the same thing," he explained.

I shook my head. "You know what; I can't even deal with this right now. I have to go to my sister's bachelorette party," I reminded him. "You can stay here, nurse your wounds and call all your friends and tell them you're the shit, but I don't think so," I mentioned as I left.

"Fine, I will!" he called after me.

Now I feel like my life is relatable to a Lifetime movie and it's not even a good one. When I got inside my house the first thing I noticed was that it was loud. My brothers were all hyped up in the living room and didn't even notice me walking in. I looked for my mother and sister and found them in the kitchen when Kris, Belle, and my dad.

"Look, I am really sorry-"

"You better be sorry! This can ruin my wedding!" Serena screeched angrily. "Robbie is outside with my future in-laws talking about what happened with an already bruised face, just so you know. Do you have any idea what this will do to my wedding, Gabriella? Think of how he will look in my wedding pictures!" she exclaimed in hysteria.

"Is all you think of yourself?" I questioned, getting angry myself.

She scoffed. "It's my wedding tomorrow, Gabriella! I am allowed to think of myself right now!" she stated.

"If it makes you feel better I yelled at Troy and we're fighting, okay?" I informed her.

"Actually, it does nothing to help my mood whatsoever," she replied. "I don't want him at my wedding," she added on.

"What!" I yelled and that was when Mami cut in.

She stepped between us. "Serena, do not go that far. Troy is coming to the wedding," she said. "And you," she turned on me. "What the hell went on out there?" she demanded to know. "Your father told me you kissed Robbie on vacation?" she questioned.

At that moment I didn't care that my dad spilled my secret. "Yes, I did, because Troy and I were having a lot of trouble. I don't want to explain it all, but we kissed and I realized that Troy is the guy I want, the only guy I'll ever want-"

"Cliché much?" Serena mumbled under her breath.

"Serena Nicole," my mother snapped with a horrible motherly glare. "Go on, Gabi."

I nodded. "Well, we kissed and vacation ended. Then he shows up here and we get in a little spat two days ago about dumb stuff and today he tells me he hates seeing me with Troy, then kisses me," I continued. "I pushed him off and Troy just reacted like guys do. I really did yell at him, Mami, I think he's stupid for doing it. I can take care of myself, I was raised to. Trust me, if Robbie needed punched I could have done it myself," I insisted.

"She really could have," my dad spoke up in agreement. My mom glared at him a little bit too. "What, Maria? She tells us this kid kisses her when she obviously didn't want it. Hell, I'm glad Troy did what he did. This is my baby girl we're talking about," he said.

"Carlos, there is a time and a place-"

"Can you guys please not fight?" I pleaded, making them stop. "Serena, I really am sorry Troy fought him, but I told Robbie I didn't like him like that. He kissed me when he knew it wasn't what I wanted," I apologized again. "I don't want this to ruin your wedding and if you don't want me to come to the party tonight I won't and Belle can be your maid of honor tomorrow," I finished.

Serena sighed and was quiet for second or two. "I'm pissed your boyfriend kicked my best man's ass, but Robbie shouldn't have kissed you. You told him it wasn't like that and he just kissed you. It's not like he forced himself on you, but it was wrong. Honestly, I've gotten in fights with girls for a whole lot less," she admitted. "Of course I want you to come tonight and be my maid of honor. Just- please keep them apart until after my wedding?" she asked.

"I swear, I will," I promised with a hug.

"And you," she turned on Kris. "Tell your brother he's an asshole and that if need be he is wearing make up tomorrow," she said.

Kris opened his mouth to talk, but I cut him off. "Can I talk to Robbie?" I wondered.

"Hija, I don't think I want you alone with him after what he just pulled," my dad replied.

"Papi, he didn't force himself on me, please don't make it worse than it is. I can take care of myself," I reminded him. I looked to Kris.

"He's out back with my parents," he informed me. "Come on," he led me to the back door. "Gabriella wants to talk to Robbie," he told them.

Robbie looked way worse than Troy. His eye was bruising, his chin was puffing out, and he just looked sore. I don't know how someone looks sore, but he looked it. "I'm sorry about my boyfriend," I apologized to the Joneses as they passed.

"Well, we're sorry for our son, so let this make us even," Mr. Jones said.

I nodded with a smile and they went inside. "I'm not going to say sorry to you, you're an ass," I told him.

"Did you know your boyfriend was a good fighter?" he questioned, holding an icepack to his eye.

"No, I've never seen him fight before. He's usually a calm person, you know, a lover not a fighter," I answered and Robbie laughed for some reason. "Why did you kiss me, Robbie? You know how I feel," I said.

Robbie shrugged. "Because I like you, because I want you to like me. Hell, before you came back I had this big idea in my head you'd be pissed at your boyfriend for fighting with me and... I don't know," he mumbled.

"I am pissed at him for fighting you, but Troy and I aren't like that," I insisted. "He and I aren't just some regular high school romance where next week we might get sick of each other and I'll think 'oh, that Robbie kid likes me, he's something different'," I explained. "It's more than that with us, and call is crazy, or stupid, or even corny for the way we act, but it's just the way we are and the way we feel about each other. Did I think this would happen to me in high school, hell no and neither did my parents, they weren't exactly happy to know I fell in love at seventeen," I went on. "And, I know I'm rambling but I just want you to know that my feelings for you won't change even if you do dumb stuff to get me to like you because Troy's the only guy for me. I'm not sorry I'm with him but I am sorry I led you on. Can you just accept my apology and go find your dream girl at Brown or something?" I asked.

"What kind of feeling do you have for me?" Robbie questioned, switching his icepack to his chin for a moment.

I shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. We had a lot of fun on the cruise, but-" I stopped. "With everything that happened here so much is different now. You're definitely more of an asshole than I thought you could be," I said.

"I'm a guy, Gabriella, we're all part asshole," Robbie reminded me. "Okay, so you don't like me, never will like me, and you're angry at me, I get that. Will you keep in contact with me next year? I'm sure my Gabriella fantasy will fade once I'm in Brown with a bunch of willing college girls, but it'd mean a lot if we could email or whatever," he told me.

"Can I get back to you on that?" I responded. "I think I need some time to think that over," I said honestly.

Robbie nodded. "Fair enough," he muttered.

"My sister said you're probably wearing make up tomorrow," I informed him. "Just so you know."

"Great," he groaned as the back door opened.

It was Belle. "Come on, Gabs, we have to get changed for Serena's bachelorette party," she told me. "And, Robbie, your brother wants to talk to you," she added and I followed her into the kitchen.

When I got to my room I found that my sister picked out my outfit for tonight. "She's not serious is she?" I asked aloud, but no one was there to listen.

I've already pissed Serena off enough today; I can't piss her off more. Heck, I'm lucky she forgave me that easily. My sister is a force to be reckoned with, I think the only reason she forgave me was because she knows what it is like to be kissed when you don't want to be by a guy who is not your boyfriend. She's right, it's not like he forced himself on me, but I obviously was NOT asking for it. She also gets how it is when your boyfriend just reacts with his instincts. We've had guys fight over her in the front lawn before, three times actually and twice it was the same guys.

It was as I was slipping the black belt on that my friends came in the door. "Troy and Cruise Boy fought over you on the front lawn and you don't even call us!" Sharpay demanded to know.

"I didn't have time!" I exclaimed. "It just happened, so I went and fought with Troy, then came back and talked to my family and Robbie, and then came up to change. I knew you two would be coming over for the party so I didn't call," I said. "Look what I am wearing!" I whined a moment later.

"What?" Sharpay responded. "You look fine. So, I finally get to meet CB?" she asked. I looked at her funny. "Cruise Boy, CB, hello," she clarified.

I sighed. "Yes, Shar, you do," I placated her and looked at myself in the mirror. Leopard print skinny pants, a tight black cami, and a pair of black heels. "She even picked out jewelry for me, honestly?" I questioned in another whine. I pulled on the dark metal chain that was jut a punch of circles put together and the rings and bracelets. "Will you stop looking at me?" I snapped at my best friends.

"What I'm just wondering if Robbie will be happy to see me," Taylor commented. "And how his face looks. I can't believe Troy kicked his ass, I never even thought of Troy as a fighter. He's usually more of a 'let's talk this out' kind of guy," she mentioned.

"Can you believe two guys beat each other up over our little Gabriella? This time last year she owned ugly bras and virtually no heels or skirts, now look at her," Sharpay continued on. "They grow up so fast," she pretended to cry.

"Have you talked to Troy since?" Taylor wondered, ignoring Sharpay like I was.

I shook my head. "No. I'm mad he turned into a Neanderthal even if I do understand it. I can take care of myself and it's not like Robbie is just Kris's little brother, he's the best man in the wedding," I went on. "I guess I'm just mad because I didn't think he could act like that, I always saw him as a lover not a fighter, you know," I mumbled on.

"You're telling me you didn't find it a little hot Troy kicked that guy's ass for you?" Sharpay questioned.

I couldn't not smile, making my friends laugh. "Okay, it was a little hot, but Robbie is-"

"The best man in your sister's wedding," Taylor and Sharpay finished my sentence. "We know," Taylor said.

"Come on," I muttered and led them out of my room and down the steps.

Everyone was gathering in the greeting area at the bottom of the steps. My brother's were all still excited from the fight, only now they looked more cleaned up after changing. Jaymi was there too, she's coming with us. Robbie was now holding a new ice pack to his face and looked like Kris had scolded him when I left to go change. Serena and Belle were the ones we were waiting on. Kris's parents left, my dad left, and my mom was talking with my little brothers, probably telling them they cannot go as she has all week.

"Damn, Troy really did mangle his face, huh?" Sharpay said excitedly.

"You really need to stop living vicariously through me right now," I insisted, making Taylor laugh.

"Taylor," Robbie spoke up, then came forward to hug her.

Taylor accepted it a little awkwardly. "Uhm, hey," she greeted.

"I know, I look like shit, I feel it too," he assured her.

"This is my other best friend, Sharpay," I introduced them politely. They nodded hellos.

"I just don't get why I can't go! Gabi gets to go with Serena!" Alex complained as he so often does; only now he was talking to our brothers.

"Dude, you're fourteen, get over it," Lucas said, and then messed up his hair. "Look at it this way, Vince is as much of a loser right now as you are," he told him.

"Lucas!" I scolded with my arms crossed. "Don't tell him that," I ordered.

My twin brothers rolled their eyes. "Al, we're going somewhere where you can't because of the nature of what happens in that place," Felix tried to explain.

"Is Gabi going to the same place?" he wondered.

"No, not the same place where we are going," Felix answered.

"Then, can I go with them?" he asked, making the twins burst out in laughter.

Vince stepped in. "Al, just stop asking questions," he insisted.

"No! I want to go! I'm left out of everything!" Alex whined.

"I am too, alright? You deal with it," Vince assured him.

"Where is Gabi going?" Alex pushed.

"She's going to see di-" Felix smacked Marcus in the back of the head. "Uhm, barn yard animals?" he filled in.

We all laughed. "Barn yard animals? Really, that was the best you could come up with?" Felix asked his little brother.

"I want to go see barn yard animals!" Alex insisted, making everyone laugh more.

Vince shook his head, laughing a little himself. Mami really does keep Alex sheltered, it's so weird. None of us were that sheltered, except maybe me, but that was forced by my brothers. Luckily, I had friends who were more than happy to explain things to me when needed. Mmhm, Sharpay, Mmhm. "Come on, Al, I'm going to explain to you what happens at these partties," Vince told Al, and brought him into the kitchen.

"Okay, I'm ready now!" Serena announced, walking down the steps in a sparkly mini dress, Belle trailing her.

"I'm not," Kris countered and pulled her into his arms before kissing her. Awh!

"Oh, God, I don't have to watch this, do I?" Lucas whined, reminding me of Alex.

Kris stopped kissing our sister. "Why don't you guys go outside, we'll meet you out there," he suggested.

We all filed outside and I even went into Sharpay's car which is the vehicle I'm driving in. Sharpay and Taylor stayed outside the car, but it wasn't a big deal since the top was down. I decided to call Troy seeing as I'm not as pissed off as I was before.

The phone only rang for a moment. _"Still mad at me?" _he answered.

"Yes and no," I replied. "How is your face?" I wondered.

_"How is Robbie's face?"_ he asked.

I sighed. "Troy, I don't want to feel like I'm in the middle of you two all day tomorrow, okay?" I said. "I have to stand near him at the alter with him and walk up the aisle with him and dance with him and give speech with him," I reminded my boyfriend. "I have to do all of that without worrying you're just going to kick his ass for touching me," I finished.

_"Well, I don't want him touching you,"_ Troy said. _"But, I know I have to deal with it,"_ he went on._ "So, I will. It's not like it's your choice, it's your sister's wedding. I already almost messed it up, I won't do anymore damage, I swear,"_ he promised.

"Good," I breathed with relief. "How is your face?" I repeated.

_"Eh, my jaw is a little sore, that's about it,"_ he answered. _"My ribs too, but its not like anyone will be seein' them tomorrow,"_ he added. _"His fuckin' shoulder dug into 'em like a razor blade,"_ he mumbled angrily under his breath.

I nodded. "Troy, next time something happens can you let me handle it?" I asked. "You can't be kicking every guy's ass who may be hitting on me," I insisted.

_"Brie, you don't get that I know a lot of guys at school who like you. Have I kicked any of their asses?"_ he questioned me.

"Troy, Hunter-" I started.

_"Not just Hunter, other guys,"_ Troy cut me off. _"Baby, you need to realize a lot of guys like you because you're beautiful and smart and funny and amazing. And, Hunter was drunk off his ass the last time we saw him and almost kissed you, did I kick his ass?"_ he persisted.

"I get it," I sighed. It's no use fighting him on the 'no one likes me' thing. Some guys may actually like me; I just don't think it's as many guys as he does. "I just never saw you like that before," I mumbled as Sharpay and Taylor got in the car, which I figured meant that we're leaving.

_"Honestly, I've never felt like that before,"_ Troy admitted. _"He kissed you and something inside me snapped, I couldn't have stopped myself even if I wanted to,"_ he said.

We were both quiet for a moment. "I have to get going, we're on our way to wherever we're going," I told him. "But, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

_"You bet, babe,"_ Troy assured me. _"I can't wait to see you in the dress,"_ he commented. _"Anyways, I love you,"_ he told me.

I laughed a little. "I love you too, bye," I said and we hung up.

"Everything alright?" Sharpay wondered.

"Yeah, it's good," I answered. "Now, I have no idea what is going on tonight, but Serena said she had to talk the manager guy into letting us seventeen year olds come, so we have to be good," I informed them.

"Are we allowed to drink?" Sharpay asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know, probably. Knowing Serena, yeah," I told her.

We ended up at a club with the tacky name Level 21, which means only people 21 and older are allowed in. We didn't get carded because not only did Serena and Belle and Serena's best friend Olivia planned everything out with them, but we also went in through the back, which even I admit was a little cool. Sharpay was shocked because apparently this is the place to be in town right now. How she knows these things I'll never know. If you ask me it's a little risqué, but it's whatever.

We were led by some guy into a back room that had a bar with a bartender, a hot bartender, comfy couches, a bathroom, a flat screen and last, but certainly not least, a stripper pole. Plus, everything was centered around said pole. The room was about half full with Serena's friends not only from Albuquerque, but friends from college as well. Belle even brought a friend or two who are friends with Serena.

The good news is that with the place full of girls over 21 and partying no one played attention to me and my friends. I was allowed to bring Sharpay and Taylor because my sisters knew watching them get drunk wouldn't have been fun for me. I quickly found out that a shot called the White Gummy Bear tastes nothing like a white gummy bear as the name suggests, but is very, very good. Also, something called the Red-Headed Slut was good as well. Oh, and some kind of alcoholic drink I forget the name of but has a Red Bull in it is good too.

"I think we figured out something here," Taylor spoke up as the music began to die down. Everyone's been dancing and getting steadily drunk, but I don't think anyone is completely there yet.

"Hm?" I questioned my friend.

"We like liquor more than beer," she stated.

Sharpay downed her last White Gummy Bear. "I don't know, I like those lime Coronas," she mentioned.

"Yeah, and Yuengling isn't bad either," I agreed. Across the room a bunch of girls cheered. "What's going on now?" I mumbled and we followed the crowd.

"I think it's because that dude's all up on your sister's business," Taylor stated the obvious.

I laughed for some reason. I've only gotten drunk once and barely drank since. My experience in alcohol is sipping whatever Troy has at parties and even then it's just bad beer so I don't keep drinking it. With that known and me drinking more shots than I remember tonight, plus some Yuengling, I think I'm going to hate myself tomorrow morning.

"I wanna seat for this," Sharpay said and pulled Taylor and I down to a couch to watch my sister get, um, danced on?

"I don't get male strippers," I mentioned. "They're all greasy and huge and ewe," I began to ramble.

"Wait, that one isn't bad," Taylor said, pointing one out as more came in.

I snapped her arm down and held it against my chest. "Sh! Don't point!" I ordered and she laughed.

"Oh, geez!" Sharpay laughed as one came and danced in front of us. We couldn't stop laughing.

After about fifteen minutes of the dudes all dancing half naked and the girls dancing with them they all filed out and two female strippers came in. "Wait, what kind of party is this?" I asked and my friends laughed more.

It turns out the female strippers weren't there to strip for us; they were there to show us how to use the pole. Yeah, like I'm going to have a pole in my house when I grow up. Once they showed us the basics one helped people take turns on the pole while the other gave pointers on lap dances.

"Is this the best idea for a group of almost drunk girls?" Taylor asked, tilting her head as the lap dance stripper lady showed what to do on one of Serena's college friends.

"Gabriella, your sister just fell," Sharpay snorted, watching my sister on the pole.

I looked as she got up and went for it again with coaching from the other stripper. She fell four times and counting making us laugh each time when the other stripper came over. "Anyone want some tips?" she asked.

We were stunned into silence for a moment. "She would," I stated, pointing to Taylor. "She's, uhm, bisexual," I squeaked out, shocking Taylor and Sharpay. I jumped over Sharpay and watched as the stripper began to dance on Taylor who was too shocked to move or anything.

Sharpay and I just sat there, watching and silently laughing. I felt bad for making Taylor go through that, but it was hilarious watching the girl gyrate on top of her as she just looked at her blankly with red cheeks. When she left Taylor lunged at me and I jumped on Sharpay again for protection.

"Back away, I have a blond and she's deadly," I threatened.

Sharpay just laughed underneath me. "You know what; I need more liquor so I don't kill you!" Taylor said, and then left for the bar again.

Sharpay and I laughed together for a considerable amount of time, half hugging each other as well. "Gabi," she spoke up.

"Yes, my blondie friendie?" I replied. "Wait," I mumbled, knowing I said something wrong.

"Why are you on top of me?" she asked.

We both looked down. Indeed, I was straddling her. "I... don't know?" I answered. "You're smaller than Troy, though," I mentioned, then went to get off and fell off the couch all together. "Ow!" I laughed.

"Hey," Belle appeared above me. "You alright?" she questioned.

I nodded. "H-Hi," I greeted in laughter. "Can we go back to the bar?" I wondered.

My sister laughed. "Atta girl, come on," she urged and helped me up and led me to the bar, Sharpay trailing behind.

When I woke up the next morning that was the last thing I remembered. To make it worse, I was woken up by my mother putting a horn to my ear. "What the fuck!" I exclaimed as I woke.

"Morning, mija," she greeted me, all too happy. "It's almost eleven in the morning, bebè, come on. You have to get downstairs and eat breakfast, your sisters are already up," she informed me, then the horn sounded again.

"Mami!" I whined. A headache thrummed on in my brain like the Energizer Bunny.

My mother smiled, apparently not angry I am hung over or swore or pissed off at her for waking me up. "Get up, Gabriella. Now. You have to be getting your hair done. The wedding is at three, you know. Your sister was up at nine, then Belle a little after that. You're the last, even of your brother's. Now, get up!" she urged, tugging me out of bed. "You have to eat and shower," she informed me.

I was brought downstairs in my jammies and my hair as a haystack on my head. I learned I wasn't the only one feeling like shit; my brothers looked like it too. The only one who didn't was Serena who had a smile from ear to ear and of course, Kris isn't here. That's bad luck.

"Well, someone got drunk last night," Lucas commented with his mouth full.

Our mom pushed me down into my seat. "No, if I got drunk I'd be throwing up right now," I corrected him. "I just have a constant thumping headache," I stated.

A plate was placed in front of me full of food. "Eat that, then shower. Belle is already in there and Serena took one earlier. After you your brothers can get in," she went on to give me directions. "Once you are out of the shower you are at Belle's disposal for hair and make up," she continued.

I nodded in a yawn as the phone rang. My sister jumped for the phone, probably thinking its Kris. Our brothers laughed at her and she groaned. "Gabi, it's Troy," she muttered and handed me the hand held.

"Hey," I said into the phone.

_"Hey. I tried calling your phone, but you didn't answer,"_ he informed me.

I nodded. "It's upstairs somewhere," I told him. "How is your jaw?" I asked.

_"A little sensitive, but not bad. Did you have fun last night?"_ he wondered.

"Mmhm," I mumbled. "I don't remember much after-" I stopped and remembered my family in the room. "Uhm, I just got kinda drunk last night, but not really," I finished.

Troy chuckled. _"Tell me about it later?"_ he responded.

"Definitely, I'll also tell you about my pounding headache," I sighed. My mother began to glare at me. "I'll see you later, Troy, I have maid of honor stuff," I told him. "Thanks for calling though."

_"You see, if I was corny this is the moment I'd say I called just to hear your voice,"_ he mentioned.

I laughed. "You're thinking it, I bet. Love you," I said.

_"Love you too, bye,"_ he replied, and then hung up.

"He called just to hear my voice," I joked and continued to eat my pancakes and my brothers looked at me oddly.

Two hours later my sister was fixing my eye shadow. You know, when you do an impromptu eyebrow plucking session, yeah, I'm gonna get a little angry. My eye's teared up in pain and she has to now re-touch up my smoky eyes. I have yet to be in my dress, Serena refuses to put hers on until the last moment, and Belle's hair is halfway done. Belle and I have our hair in side pony tails with curly ends. Serena's is down in full curly force and her make up is light, but waterproof, and glittery like a princess. Mine and Belle's are smoky and light as well and perfectly done thanks to Belle.

It's less than half an hour until the wedding and Serena is on the verge of freaking out. Kris is here with Robbie so she is paranoid to leave her room in case she seems him and 'ruins everything' as she says. I've been the good little maid of honor, doing as she asks, letting Belle do to me as she pleases, and not complaining.

"Okay, done. Mami, you have to finish my hair," Belle insisted and my mother instantly came over to take charge.

I was ordered to change into my dress. It looked the same way it did on me last week, but different somehow, maybe because now I'm all done up while wearing it. The silk-like lavender material clung to my curves so perfectly it might make my brothers angry, plus the slit up the leg won't make them happy. It had a one shoulder strap and my hair covers my free shoulder. Belle and I are wearing no necklaces, but matching silver bracelets Serena got us. When I came out of Serena's closet Belle's hair was practically done and Serena was still wearing her robe, trying to refrain from biting her perfectly manicured nails. We all got our nails done three days ago. Serena's are the norm French manicure, but mine and Belle's have lavender tips and matching toes.

"Gabi, Troy is here," my mother informed me. "I talked to your father who talked to him and told him to keep his distance from Robbie," she explained.

I nodded. "I told him that earlier when I texted him," I told her.

"Serena, go put your dress on, the wedding starts in fifteen minutes!" our mom ordered, handing he the white bag that contained her dress.

My sister wordlessly took the order and went into her closet to get changed. "She's nervous," Belle stated the obvious, taking her dress out of her black bag.

When Belle finished dressing there was a knock on the door. Mami got it and Robbie walked in. "I was told to come up here to get my face inspected," he said. "Well, you all look beautiful. Where is my almost sister-in-law?" he asked.

"Right here," Serena emerged from the closet in her corset topped, Cinderella-y poof, shimmery dress that looked perfect on her and she literally did look like a princess.

Robbie grinned at her. "My brother might pass out after looking at you, or throw up," he laughed, making her smile a little. "You look amazing, Serena, honestly," he told her.

Belle shoved Robbie down into a chair and began to put light make up over his bruised eye and chin. Troy did a, uh, rough job on him. When she was done it was still noticeable, but not as much, and he looked much better. "Okay, you have to get downstairs, the wedding starts in a little over five minutes," Belle stated.

"Uh, Rob," Serena stopped him. "Tell Kris," she stopped and just smiled.

"I think somehow he'll understand that," Robbie mumbled on his way out.

"So," I spoke up, handing Serena her bouquet of white flowers. "This is our last moments as just the Montez girls," I said as our mom left to go get Papi. "Soon there will be a Jones in the mix and I'll be a Bolton one day," I went on. "And Belle will probably be a James," I continued.

My sister's both laughed. "We're all handing in our generic Spanish name for a generic American name," Belle pointed out.

"Gosh, this is all so nerve wracking. I know I want to marry him, but I feel like throwing up," Serena groaned.

"It'll be fine, Ser. You look perfect, Mami handled everything else, and Belle and I got everything covered," I assured her. "Your job is just to look beautiful and say 'I do' at the end," I said.

Serena's eyes already began to water. "Don't you dare, Serena," Belle half-laughed. "You aren't even downstairs yet!"

"I know, I'm sorry, but," she stopped to wipe her eye corners. Good thing everything is waterproof. "Things will never be like this again, you know? Not just with us, but with the boys too. I'm getting married, I know Kris and I plan to move here after graduation, but I'll have my own house and everything. It never will be like this again, all of us living under the same roof, fighting over the bathroom, sharing everything," she went on. "I'm growing up, we're all growing up, everything is going to be different in five minutes," she whispered.

"But, it will be just as good," Belle assured her. "Who knows which one of us will get married next, then we'll start to have babies and it will be amazing. And, Serena, it all starts with you," she finished.

"Oh, God," Serena got more emotional and we all hugged each other.

"You're not already crying, are you?" Papi questioned in the doorway, wearing his suit.

We pulled away. "Serena started it," I blamed with a laugh.

"Well, you two are due downstairs and I want a moment alone with Serena," he told us.

Belle and I gave Serena one last smile before making our way downstairs. "She's going to blubber through the whole thing, you know that, right?" I said to Isabelle.

"Oh, hell yeah," she agreed, laughing some more.

After a minute or three Serena came down the steps with Papi. "You guys ready?" she questioned us, a big smile on her face. Papi must have said something really sweet to her to give her confidence.

"If we weren't, you'd kill us," Belle replied and Papi laughed.

The music began and Serena gave the flower girl, our cousin Arianna, and the ring bearer, our cousin Luis, a few directions before sending them out the backdoors. "Alright, Belle, your turn," she said. Isabelle left with her bouquet in hand.

"Oh, God, I better not trip," I mumbled as I walked out after Belle about ten or eleven steps behind, making Papi chuckle.

These heels weren't the best idea, the four inch clear heels Serena fell in love with. Before I knew it I was entering the sea of chairs and all eyes were on me. Troy was in the middle and I picked him out of the crowd instantly, wearing a white short sleeved button up and tight black vest and black slacks. His hair looked good too and he was smiling at me so wide I smiled back and blushed for some unknown reason.

By the time I reached my spot next to the priest my sister had just began her walk. She looked so beautiful that I hoped to look half as good as her on my own wedding day. Kris was shocked; I literally think his jaw was open a little. Being around them you just can feel the love they have for each other and it's great to know my sister's has found it, the one, and she'll be taken care of for the rest of her life.

Instead of wearing a veil, Serena chose a tiara, so my father just kissed her on the cheek and handed her off to Kris. Serena gave me her bouquet.

"Who gives this woman to his man?" the priest questioned as they usually do.

"We do," all my brothers answered before my parents could even open their mouths, making the crowd laugh.

My sister still couldn't get her eyes off Kris. The priest began to speak about marriage and love and God while the happy couple made goo goo eyes at each other. I was looking at Troy mostly, to be honest. He was smiling up at me with a goofy grin I love. Once they got to the vows, I payed full attention to my sister.

"Okay, Kris, repeat after me," the priest instructed. Kris nodded. "I, Kristopher Devon Jones," he started.

"I Kristopher Devon Jones, take you Serena Nicole Montez to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward. For richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad. I promise that I will love and cherish you forsaking all those who would come between us. I make this vow to you until death do us part," he recited with a smile on his face.

Serena wiped the corner of her eyes; I felt my own eyes begin to prickle. She's right, everything is changing, and a part of me feels like we're losing her because she's not just a part of us anymore. Now, she is a part of Kris too, and his family. But, we may be losing a part of her, but we're gaining Kris and I couldn't choose a better guy for her. He matches her in fights, tells her when she's going crazy, and would jump in front of a bullet for her, plus looks at her like the way he is right now. Papi's right, that look a guy gives a girl, it's important.

It was Serena's turn. "I, Serena Nicole Montez, take you Kristopher Devon Jones to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward. For richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad. I promise that I will love and cherish you forsaking all those who would come between us. I make this vow to you until death do us part," she said in a crack.

"Now, for the exchanging of rings," he priest stated, and Kris and Serena reached down and took the rings off Luis's pillow. "Both of you repeat after me, with this ring, I thee wed."

Kris slipped the ring on Serena's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed," he said, smiling widely.

Serena pushed Kris's ring up his own finger. "With this ring, I thee wed," she whispered, her own smile shining brightly on her face.

The priest smiled himself. "With the power invested in me by the state of New Mexico, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kris, you may kiss your bride," he told them, and Kris took a quick step forward, and did the whole dipping thing as he kissed her. I laughed, as did most of the people watching. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to announce Mr. and Mrs. Kristopher Jones!" he exclaimed happily.

My sister and new brother made their way up the aisle with bigger smiles than I've ever seen before. After a moment or so Robbie and I followed, but I winked at Troy on my way by. The wedding party plus the families gathered in the house for pictures for varied poses. Just the girls, just the Montez's, just the Joneses, just the boys, just the wedding parties, then the parents and everything, it literally took forever. I suppose it is good though, because out in the backyard our cousins and uncles transformed the place into a seating area and such.

We came out as Serena and Kris were announced again, and then had their first dance. I went to the edge of the dance floor to watch my sister. As assumed it was only a moment before arms wrapped around my waist.

"Can you keep this dress?" Troy grumbled in my ear.

I giggled. "Yep, it's all mine forever," I told him. "So, I managed to refrain from full on crying which I think deserves a prize... or two," I teased to my boyfriend.

"I refrained from standing up and dragging you back to my cave, so that deserves a prize or two as well," he countered.

"Touché," I laughed. That was when I noticed Robbie coming over. I guess it's time for the wedding party to join. "Troy, take five steps back and many even breathes," I ordered, pulling away from him.

He groaned and kissed my cheek. "Yes, ma'am. See you when you're done," he said and was gone from behind me right as Robbie reached me.

"Ready for this?" he asked, taking my hand. I nodded and walked out onto the dance floor with him. It was a pretty slow song so we stood a good distance apart with my hands on his shoulders and his high on my waist. "I'd say you look beautiful, but that may be inappropriate or something," he commented.

I shrugged. "It's okay, I guess, thank you," I responded. "Your face looks better, even without the make up," I mentioned.

"It's been on constant ice since it happened, even at the party last night, per Serena's order. I thought it would be best not to piss her off, she looks like a girl who can kick ass," he said.

"Yes, she is, trust me," I stated, making him laugh. We were quiet for a moment. "I don't think I can," I spoke up.

"Huh?" Robbie asked, confused.

I bit my lip. "Keep in contact with you. I'm sorry, Robbie, and it isn't because Troy told me not to, and he said I can do what I want. It's just because..." I trailed off. "It doesn't feel right right now, with everything that happened these past few days. You made me angry, pissed off my boyfriend, got in a fight, it's just too much," I explained. "Maybe next year, if I see you for some reason, maybe then."

Robbie nodded slowly. "I... get it," he said. "I don't like it, but I get it. Honestly, it's probably better for me, so I don't get hung up on you or anything," he sighed as our song ended. "Well, Gabriella Montez, it's been a great dance," he told me. "But our time is over and your boyfriend is on his way," he finished and disappeared.

Troy came over a second later. "I think I need three prizes now," he instantly told me.

I laughed out loud. "I think you deserve it," I agreed.

"So," Troy began to sway with me. "While you were taking pictures, I learned of a few things that happened last night. I have a few questions. One, what is a White Gummy Bear? Two, you said Taylor was bisexual so you wouldn't get a lap dance from another girl? And three, why did you straddle Sharpay?"

I laughed again. "Well, you see..."

* * *

**So, it's over, but I like it. A bit of a filler again, but needed and cute and everything!**

**Up next: Stanford visit and senior year starts! Can't wait.**

**Review please.**

**- Kayleigh**


	30. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Thanks for everything, keep the reviews coming. **

**SO SORRY this took so long. I had senior year ending, finals, graduation, parties, and I moved in with my father. I am trying to get a job, trying to get my permit, then my license, my aunt and cousin stayed with me for a week so I had to entertain them...the list just goes on. There is just so much going on right now. Sorry, I'm trying, honest!**

**Senior year is starting! This has been one long summer, huh? Haha, and it ends right as our summer starts! Can't wait for colleeege!  
BTW: this is kind of a filler.**

**Review please :)**

**Named Smells Like Teen Spirit because Nirvana is awesome and because this chapter is just them being teenagers.**

* * *

The 'Albuquerque - 10 miles' sign made me smile even if I was more tired than comprehension and school starts in only four days. My trip to Stanford was tiring, informative, and honestly, so much fun. I got to do so many things but I still have so many questions about my future. Well, I guess I'll have more questions in a month or so when I get my answer from Stanford. My mom wants me to apply to all my other schools this weekend coming up. I don't have a choice in the matter so I kind of have to.

"Are you going to see Troy tonight?" Mami questioned with her eyes on the road.

I shrugged. "I want to, but he worked all weekend so he's I'm sure tired. I'm going to call him when we get home," I answered in a yawn. I quit Lava Springs about a week ago. It's not actually quitting if they know I'll be working there next summer, but whatever. Today was everyone else's last day, or this weekend depending on their schedules.

"You're allowed to love it, mija," my mother informed me, making me look over at her with confused eyes. "Stanford. I saw you all weekend, trying to see the bad in it when all you could see was the good," she explained. "You're allowed to love it, loving the college of your dreams that is a country away from your boyfriend doesn't mean you don't love him or don't want to be with him," she went on. "I thought you should know that."

I nodded quietly. "Yeah, I just have so many decisions to make this year and I'm not ready to make any of them yet," I told her honestly. "First I have to apply to all my schools, wait to hear back, see all my offers, talk them over with you and Papi and yes, Troy too. I know you don't want him to effect my decision, but he does, Mami. He doesn't want to effect my decision either but I can't not think about him," I admitted.

"I understand that, but remember that old cliche saying of 'if you're supposed to be together in the end you will' because it is true," she replied. "If you and Troy are meant to be, then you will, no matter what college you go to," she said. "Remember that," she finished.

I nodded. "I will, Mami, I swear," I promised.

I wanted to see Troy, but know it would be pointless since I am so tired and I am sure he is too. When I got up to my room with my bag and collapsed on my bed I called Troy just to say goodnight.

_"Hey, babe, you just get in?" _he picked up the phone.

I burrowed into my bed. "Mmhm, I'm so tired," I yawned. "I wanted to see you before bed, but you're probably as tired as I am," I mentioned while biting my bottom lip.

_"That's too bad. You see, I just climbed up your tree,"_ he replied, making my smile.

I laughed a little. "Yeah? The door is open," I said, then hung up.

"You really should keep this locked, Brie, it worries me," Troy walked in saying. He crawled onto my bed with me and gave me a quick kiss. "So, tell me all about it. You were always on the go on the phone so I only could get bits and pieces."

First I cuddled into his side and breathed in his Troy smell. "I was busy literally the entire time," I mumbled into his shirt. "It's hard to explain what all happened, it's all one big..." I trailed off. "Amazing blurr," I admited.

"Amazing, huh? What was your favorite thing?" he questioned.

"The campus," I whispered my answer. "It's just so different from high school, the atmosphere and the way we were treated. We weren't like high school kids up there, they treated us like we were in college. We were given dorms for the weekend, two people of the same sex to a dorm. The girl I was with I told you about, Catherine, she was a little bookwormish, but nice. She literally took notes the whole time, it was kinda funny. I just took everything in. It's so pretty up there, Troy, so different. The dorms are nice too, I took pictures. The food is worse than East High, honestly, but I can live with that," I laughed out. "The first day we were split off into groups according to major and I was the only one in my group. I got to talk with a professor who would be teaching a class of mine if I stick with an education major and we talked for, like, over an hour. I got to ask so many questions about what I'd be going through and everything. Then my mom got to join and she was able to ask her own questions. After that we had this huge tour with Dr Long, the professor, and she took us everywhere. She showed me the buildings I would be in the most and even took me inside them. I got to see the libraries, Troy, I love those libraries. They let me run around for like fifteen minutes," I continued to gush. "I saw everything Troy, the campus, the dorms, the town. I got to meet professors and the president and financial advisors. I gave them my application, I did everything," I finally stopped.

"And the final verdict?" he asked, squeezing me closer to him.

I was quiet for a moment. "I loved it," I admitted. "But, I could love other places too," I quickly added on.

"Nope, you're going to Stanford, babe," Troy stated.

"It's my decision," I responded firmly.

"And if you ask me it sounds like it's already been made," he mentioned. "Let's just wait until you hear back, okay? Once school starts I know my mom is going to my on my ass about college and scholarships and shit," he went on. "I'm going to need your help filling it all out because I have no older siblings and have no idea how it works, just so you know," he partly laughed.

I snuggled into him. "Well, I'm here," I assured him.

"If I fall asleep here will your mom kill me?" Troy wondered quietly a moment later.

"I don't know, let's find out."

-xoxo-

In the days that followed Kris and Serena left for college, Belle enrolled in beauty school, Felix started back up at U of A, and my mother left for North Carolina with the twins. My dad went with her, of course. Belle and Felix have been left in charge of us. It's a little odd having her around all the time, I'm used to her being in school for the last four years.

After the wedding Isabelle realized how much she loved doing our hair and make up so she's now a student at the East Albuquerque Beauty School and wants to own her own salon one day. I think she'll do good and she has the business degree to back it up.

Two days after I got back from Stanford (I slept the whole day after it) my sister's took me on a massive back to school shopping spree. This was a day before Serena was set to leave. We literally got so much it's bad, and most of it was for me, but Serena got some stuff too. I got school stuff like notebooks and such, a new bag, many new outfits, a few pairs of shoes (three, to be exact), and new make up as well. It was fun, I'm actually going to miss being in the house with both of my sister's now that they get along.

Right now the house is quieter due to the twins being gone, not to mention Kris and Serena not here at night anymore, and school has started. Yeah, we could hear them at night sometimes and it was disgusting. And, I was a little sad to see the twins go, they've always just been here to take care of me and our younger brothers, plus make fun of us from time to time. They aren't anymore, so it's my job to take care of Alex and Vince at school and be the oldest sibling around. Belle and Felix are around, but they have college and school stuff to do.

And personally, I love the first day of school. My friends don't and Troy really doesn't, apparently.

"This all fucking sucks, I mean, basketball training starts up in a month, I was up at six in the morning, we have Darbus for homeroom again, my girlfriend straightened her hair-" Troy ranted as we walked into the school.

"Hey, leave me out of your back to school negativity, I'm excited," I told him, touching my hair self-conciously.

I'm one of those girls who mildly dresses up for the first day of school. Being a little over excited this morning I straightened my hair. It only added to his bad mood, I guess. Honestly, I picked out my outfit last night, a pair of dark skinny jeans, a lacy black cami, and a slightly see through gray blousey type over thing that his flowers etched into it, but that is see through too. It's cute, if ya ask me. And, a pair of open toe black heels and light make up, a few rings and dark feather earrings.

"I don't get you," he mumbled grumpily, leading me toward our friends. "Is anyone else happy to be here? 'Cause I'm not," he stated to the group, making them laugh.

"I'm happy!" Taylor spoke up and sent a smile my way.

"Weirdos," Chad joked as he gave me and Troy each a piece of paper. "Here, Darbus had our schedules just sitting in a pile, so I grabbed 'em," he explained.

Before I could even read mine Troy snatched it out of my hands. "Hey!" I whined, then moved to look over his shoulder. "Gym first period!" I groaned. "Hey, you have gym too, Booboo!" I added on a moment later. We have gym first period, but different teachers. Then, we have art history, child development, and family living together. "What's family living?" I wondered aloud. We purposely asked for a few of the same electives so we might have classes this semester. I'm glad we got some, we had none last year.

"It's a class they just added to the curriculum, you learn about credit cards and mortgages and families," Taylor answered automatically. "Now, let me see your schedule," she insisted as she took it out of Troy's hands all together.

"We have three classes, babe," Troy said happily and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I nodded with a small smile.

"You have gym with me!" Sharpay practically yelled.

"Yes!" I laughed and hugged her tightly.

We parted a moment later. "Wow, I tell you we have three classes together and you look like you don't care, but you have gym with Sharpay and it's the best thing in the world?" he questioned.

"You don't know what it's like to have gym with Sharpay, it's so much fun," I boasted. "We had it freshman and sophomore year and-"

"We would trip each other so we didn't have to run, remember?" Sharpay finished my sentence, making me laugh.

"Oh! And break out into dances to the songs they play for us," I went on. "I wonder if I remember any..." I mumbled a second later.

Troy shook his head at me. "Don't worry, dude, I have gym with you," Chad told him happily and they slapped hands.

In the end I had trigonometry, AP economics, AP British literature, and AP government with Taylor. We always have the same classes though. I have gym, family living, and art history with Troy, and Chad and Sharpay are in our gym too. Oddly, Sharpay and Chad are in my child development too. Child development is the preschool program offered from our school. That will be a lot of fun. My schedule wasn't bad going gym, AP Brit lit, child development, AP economics, lunch, free period, trig, art history, AP government, and family living.

The homeroom bell rang and we all filed in. "See, this year isn't so bad, huh?" I asked as we walked in and he sat in his seat from last year. I knew if I didn't do the same Ms. D would scold me about it.

"We haven't seen Darbus yet," Troy countered and held his eyebrows high.

I rolled my eyes and messed with his hair before going back to my seat. "Whatever."

"Hey, why are you going all the way back there?" he questioned, turning to look at me.

I shook my head at him. "You're still so new, Troy," I joked just as the door slammed and he jumped at the noise.

Darbus has entered the classroom. "Well, it seems you all found the correct seats," she mentioned with her noise buried in a clipboard. "And you've gotten your schedules, good," she went on.

Troy turned to look at me and smiled over his shoulder. I smiled back.

"Mr. Bolton," Darbus snapped and so did Troy's neck when he looked at her. "I'm up here. I may not be as appealing as your girlfriend, but deal with it," she ordered. "Miss Montez is still your girlfriend, Bolton?" she asked.

"Uhm, yes, ma'am," he stuttered back. Chad snickered from behind him.

"What's so funny, Danforth?" Ms. Darbus questioned, her classes sliding to the end of her nose.

Geez, she seems just as unhappy to be here as Troy is. "Uh, nothing, sir. I mean, ma'am!" Chad replied quickly. "Your majesty, highness, ma'am," he awkwardly continued on. "Captain?" he asked for her approval.

"Shut up, Chad!" Troy pleaded quietly after a moment, and I snickered quietly myself.

"Take the advice from your friend and quit while you're ahead," Ms. D told him, then took her stance back up on the small stage again. "Same rules as last year, class. You sit here, get information on what is going on within the school, that is all. You do not make plans with your friends, you do not text, call, fax, beep, or send smoke signals, got it?" she ordered and we nodded. "And no making silly faces at your friendly friends, right Bolton?" she asked. Troy nodded silently. "Now, you will be having an assembly per the first day of school usual. Yours starts-" a bell rang. "Now."

We all got up and left the room. "Nice job, Chad," Sharpay teased as we made our way to the auditorium.

"Shut up, she makes me nervous," Chad replied and Taylor began to rub his back.

"And now I'm a friendly friend!" I stated jokingly, making the group laugh.

It's the same every year, we sit in the audtorium for a period and a half and listen to the principal and guidance counselors talk about expectations and rules. Only this year they kept saying 'it's your last year here, make it count' over and over again to the seniors. After, the boys went to meet up with the basketball team since they were vying for Troy and Chad's attention. The rest of the day is on a shortened schedule because of it, which is good seeing as all we do is get syllubuses and shuffled around into alphabetical order.

"I think I am going to like this year," Troy announced as he set his tray full of food down at our table. Seniors get to sit outside for lunch until winter.

"Oh, yeah? And did you get me lunch too?" I asked, seeing his two servings of everything.

Troy paused for a moment. "Uh, yeah, duh," he replied, straddling the bench right next to me.

I laughed. "I'm just kidding, Troy, I'll go get my own food," I assured him.

"No, Brie, I-" I kissed him to stop him.

"Be back in a few," I said, then walked away.

Sharpay found me in line and skipped about ten people who decided to stay quiet rather than hear her bitch. "So it appears our leading school bitch is no more," she told me.

I grabbed a thing of cheesey fries. "What do you mean, Shar?" I questioned.

"Allie," she answered. "She's now dating Jordan, the quiet yet nice looking lacrosse player, you know, the one who doesn't play up to the whole 'let's LAX, bro!' guy," she explained.

"That makes her not a bitch anymore?" I replied, a little confused.

Sharpay sighed. "Look at her, Gabi, she's not wearing anything remotely slutty, just really cute on her, and not showing too much cleavage. Plus, she's not sitting at the cheerleader table," she went on. "In fact, it seems as though Becca Shore has taken over," she said. "I wonder what happened..." she mumbled.

"Why don't you mind your own business and accept that Allie has decided to become a good person and realized how bitchy she once was?" I suggested as we walked away with our lunch trays.

"I don't know," she responded. "But, I plan to find out."

"I swear, Shar," I began and sat down next to Troy. "You are the biggest gossip girl around," I told her.

She smiled. "Why thank you, gym partner," she said.

"So why are you going to love it this year?" I asked my boyfriend curiously. Personally, I've been dreading it. Yes, I like school and I was excited this morning, but everyday that passes is one day I won't get back. Our high school careers are almost over and it's hard to even comprehend. I'm very complex, ya know.

He finished swallowing. "Because," he said. "All my teachers are so chill so far, none of them are hardasses. In fact, my government teacher told us she takes food bribes," he informed me. "How cool is that?"

"It's unethical," I replied after swallowing a fry.

Troy groaned. "Brie, have some fun, it's our senior year!" he exclaimed which made some basketball goons cheer as they passed behind us and clapped Troy on the back. "See, they understand," he stated with a smile.

"They shouldn't, these are their glory days, they should be holding on to them," Taylor spoke up from across the table.

"Agreed my friendly friend," I joked back to her.

"Wait," Chad said from next to her. "If you called her a friendly friend like Darbus called you this morning does that mean you are lesbian friends?" he questioned with a completely serious face. "Because if you are I am okay with it, but only if I can watch," he went on.

"Ewe!" Taylor and I responded together, making our boyfriends laugh.

Troy sipped his drink. "Back to the point," he began speaking to me again as Taylor scolded Chad. "It's senior year, Brie, have some fun," he encouraged. "You of all people deserve it Miss Number On In Our Class."

"I'll enjoy my summer once I have that diploma in my hands," I replied.

He rolled his eyes. "You see, you pushing yourself too hard means I have to double time on the sex which isn't too much of a problem, but my junk needs rest once in a while," he insisted.

It was hard not to laugh. "I don't need your 'junk'. I will have you know, Troy Bolton, I did just fine before you came along and I did just fine once you were all up in my business," I stated.

He chuckled. "All up in your business?" he questioned in a laugh. "And, you should know that finals last year were hell for me," he said. "You were all stressed and worn out and I had to handle it because I hate seeing you all worried," he told me.

"Well, don't worry about me. You just have to worry about making it to the championship, Captain," I reminded him. It's not official yet, but we all know he's gonna be captain.

"I'm not the captain, Brie, and if anyone should be it's Chad," he insisted, then began to finish his burger.

Chad looked over at us having heard our conversation, but didn't say anything. I agree that Chad should be the captain, but the team won't see it that way. Troy showed up and they won the championship because of it, they'll vote him in as captain even though Chad has put his heart and soul into the game since sophomore year when he made second string.

I leaned over and kissed Troy's cheek. "You're a good friend, Booboo," I whispered.

He didn't respond verbally, he just kissed my forehead, then continued to eat. I talked with Taylor and Sharpay about our classes while the boys ate, then went to talk to the basketball team.

As firsts go, the first day of my senior year wasn't too bad. If anything, it showed this year is going to be a tough one.

-xoxo-

After the first full week of school I was already knee deep in work. Every single teacher I have insists on teaching their class college style. All it means is a lecture, a paper, a test, then we move on. Even my art history class is harder than I signed up for. I mean, we look at slides every day, have to draw them, then have a test where the the painting we are trying to identify could only be a corner of the original piece. The teacher is sorta cool though, he just insists on teaching the class by how he was taught... in college, of course.

The only easy classes I have are surprisingly gym, family living, and child development. My gym class is small, so we team up with the guys a lot which I like seeing as Troy is in that gym too. That means I may actually get an A this year.

Troy and Chad are already training for basketball season. They aren't official conditioning sessions, but a lot of the guys are doing it after school and during free period. They just run drills and lift weights. It seems dumb to me, I mean, real conditioning starts in like three weeks, I would enjoy myself right now. But when I question Troy on it he just says it's something he has to do, something he is used to doing. Back in Arizona he trained all year around.

"Alright!" Troy barged into my room late Saturday afternoon. "You're working too hard already," he stated, closing my laptop.

"Troy!" I whined. "I'm in the middle of an argumentitive paper about the way the consitution came to be!" I said while opening it back up.

"I don't know what that exactly means, but you're coming with me," he replied as he went through my drawers. "Here," he tossed a pair of jeans at me, then a bra, and a t-shirt.

"What, no underwear?" I asked so he threw a pair at me. "Troy, I can't go out, I have so much to do," I reminded him.

He shrugged as he pulled me out of bed and I let him for some reason. "I don't care, there are more important things than school," he said. "Now, you can either get dressed yourself or let me do it, I would prefer the latter," he proposed.

"I'm a big girl, thankyouverymuch," I mumbled, already putting on the underwear and ripped jeans. It's no use fighting him, he'll just get my mother on his side and it will be a downhill fight for me right then. "So where are we going, dude?" I asked and shrugged on the t-shirt he gave me, it was a plain white one that would have been see through had I not already had a black cami on.

"Well, _dude_, we're going to hang out with out friends," he replied, and tossed my flipflops on the ground. "Because you only live once I am determined to not let senior year pass you by," he added on.

"Do I have time to make myself presentable?" I wondered.

He looked me over. "Nah, you're good," he assured me, then pulled me out of the room. Yeah, my no make up and unbrushed hair in a bun is great. But it was no use fighting him, he always wins in these types of situations. "Hey, Maria, I'm abducting your daughter for the night. She might be back, she might not. Is that okay?" he asked my mom once we reached the bottom of the steps.

"Yep, just bring her back in one piece," my mom answered. I knew she would side with him. She thinks I work too hard just as Troy does.

"Mami!" I snapped angrily. Good parenting, no?

"Oh, and text me at some point to let me know what is going on," she added, then continued her way up the steps.

Troy nodded with a smile before finishing his abducting. "I hate that she likes you," I mumbled grumpily.

"Don't lie, Brie, it's wrong. You love that she likes me," he responded.

I glared, but didn't say anything.

In the end, he took me to the basketball court at the park where our friends were waiting. First, we went to the local gas station and bought a bunch of crappy food to eat. We mainly played around on the asphault, but it was fun. Sharpay and I remembered all our old gym dances and taught them to Taylor as the guys watched. The guys played a little basketball and tried to get us to join, but we sucked, so they told us to stop.

"Wait, wait!" I laughed, then tossed a gummy worm to Chad and it finally landed in his mouth. My hands went up in victory. Chad threw popcorn for me to catch, but I missed, making it hit Troy in the face.

"Ah, I got popcorn in my eye!" he groaned from my lap.

I laughed. "I told you not to put your head there," I mentioned, sipping my bottle of coke. I hung a gummy worm in my mouth, then bent down for Troy to bite the other half off.

"Aw, that was cute yet not," Sharpay cooed from next to us. "Kinda gross, actually, but in a _Lady and the Tramp_ kind of way," she went on.

"We have to do this every Saturday," Zeke suggested from next to Sharpay. "Get our heads out of the game," he said towards the guys. "And your noses out of school books and stay away from the drama," he continued. "And just sit here, because we only do this once," he finished.

Him and Troy slapped hands. "Nicely said, brother," he commented. "I'm in, and I'll make sure Gabriella is," he volunteered.

I looked down at Troy, but didn't say anything. I think he expected me to object. I didn't though, and just went on looking at him. After a moment, he sat up and pecked me on the lips.

"Troy and Gabi are going to the first ones out of us to get married," Taylor announced suddenly. Like me, Taylor was pulled out of her bedroom by her boyfriend today. All day she's been fun, but distrought like she doesn't feel comfortable neglecting her studies. I, on the other hand, have been enjoying myself fully.

"Honestly, I would not be surprised if he proposed this summer," Chad agreed before dumping the rest of the popcorn into his mouth.

I looked to Troy as he sat up. "You...like, aren't gonna do that...are you?" I questioned worriedly.

"Why, would you say no?" he responded with a raised eyebrow.

"I...don't know, but I don't wanna get married," I answered honestly. "Yet."

Troy leaned in and kissed me again. "Me either, thats more of a senior year in college kind of thing if you ask me," he mentioned. "I told ya before, Brie, I'm gonna be with you forever, but I'm not ready for forever," he said.

"Awh, thats a cute way of saying it!" Sharpay cooed. She's been getting her tan on. "As soon as I get out of college I'll be wanting a ring," she stated. "Just puttin' that out there."

"Noted," Zeke sighed.

We laughed, including Sharpay. "Yo, guys," Chad said in a serious voice. "Why are there Knights in East Albuquerque?" he questioned as his eyes followed the dark blue car creepily driving by.

"Oh, are we gonna have a rumble?" I joked, being just a serious.

"Let me grab my knife, Pony Boy," Taylor went along with me.

Zeke was sitting up straighter though. Ugh, every year the freaking Wildcats and Knights try to one up the other team in some way or another. Two years ago my brothers took part in some dumb prank on the Knights which ended in their car tires being slashed. It's so stupid and I had the ride the bus for a week until they got new tires.

"Chad, calm down," Troy spoke up. Chad looked over with a tough guy look. "They aren't doing anything and what are they going to see? Us hanging out with our girlfriends?" he asked rhetorically.

"I still don't like it," Chad mumbled, slouching down a little. "Tucker was in there, I know it," he went on.

Troy wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Tucker?" he questioned.

"Andrew Tucker, he used to live here," I filled him in. Sometimes he is still so new. "He moved middle of last year, a little before you moved in. His dad got transfered to West or something. He used to play on the team, he was pretty good too. My brothers were friends with him, not to mention Chad and Zeke. When he moved he turned into even more of an ass though," I explained.

"And he had the biggest crush on Gabi," Sharpay added on. "But Marc and Luke never let him even remotely near her," she said.

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh, Andrew Tucker was an ass, especially to me, which was a bad way of saying he liked me," I muttered.

"Okay, well, I already dislike him," Troy stated, making us laugh.

"You aren't going to get involved in the East versus West shit, are you Booboo?" I questioned my boyfriend.

"Aw, come on, Gab, it's tradition," Zeke reminded me. "It's just a few friendly pranks," he insisted.

Troy looked down at me. "I'll let Chad and Zeke pull the strings 'cause I don't know shit about the Knights, alright?" he answered me.

"Eh, I'll take it, I guess," I mumbled with a quick peck. "And you're so much cuter than Andrew Tucker," I whispered against his lips, making him kiss me again.

"Get a room!" Chad ordered and threw something at us.

Troy pulled away with a glare. "Actually," he said and stood. "Good idea, come on, babe," he insisted, as he held out a hand for me.

I flung up with his over-zealous pull. "Really? So romantic," I rolled my eyes jokingly.

He threw my over his shoulder, making me shriek. "I'm gonna thank you for choosing me over Andrew Tucker," he informed me and our friends laughed as he carried me away.

"Are you really going to thank me?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow when he put me down in front of his car.

"I'm gonna do something to you," he replied with a smirk. "What can I say? My mom's busy today," he added while opening the door for me.

I shook my head with a smile, then got in the car.

"Troy!" I giggled as he kissed me on his bed later. He pulled away from my neck. "That tickles," I snickered.

My boyfriend groaned. "Brie, you aren't really supposed to be laughing at me right now," he insisted. "Not really the mood I'm looking for," he added.

"I'm sorry, but you've never been to that spot before and you tickled it," I explained. "So...just don't go back," I instructed.

Troy shook his head. "Now, remember, kissing, sexy, romantic, and go," he said, then kissed me.

I pulled away. "Sorry, but that's not romantic at all and you're really not getting me goin' much," I admitted. He groaned again, then rolled off of me. "I'm sorry, but you pulled me away from our friends, told them we're having sex, then carried me to bed, dropped me, and attacked my neck!" I reminded him. "There was just no surprise or fun to it."

"Excuse me for..." he trailed off.

"Being a horny guy?" I filled in. "Well, I'm a girl, I need some warming up," I told him while sitting up. "I can't just get ready because you are," I continued on in a mumble.

Troy groaned once more. "We've never had this problem before!" he whined. "Surprisingly."

I leaned against his headboard and picked at my jeans. "Maybe we should just talk," I suggested.

"Is there something wrong?" he wondered as he got up on his elbow.

"No, we can't just talk?" I replied with raised eyebrows.

He fell back on his bed. "No, go ahead, talk away," he muttered.

I smacked him on the chest. "Troy! Don't be like that!" I ordered.

"You hit me in the nipple!" he said while rubbing it.

I moved so I was straddling him. "Can't we just talk?" I questioned.

He finished rubbing his nipple and then rested an arm behind his head. "Sure, while you're straddling me as I'm horny let's talk about homecoming," he responded.

Okay? "Not that," I countered. He's been asking me to homecoming for a few days now. It's not for a month, but it's smart to ask girls early, then they have time to plan things. Let's be honest, the girls plan everything, the guys just pay for most of it. "Babe, I don't wanna go. I told you, prom yes, homecoming no," I insisted.

"Brie, why is it a no? You have a boyfriend who will make it perfect, you know you'll have fun, and I know you'll look beautiful. Heck, show up in a plastic bag and it'd be perfect for me," he informed me.

"Troy, homecoming is lame at East," I reminded him. "We sit in a smelly old gym and listen to bad music and-"

"And dance around with your friends, make jokes, have a pretty good time, and an after homecoming party at Sharpay's house that will probably be more fun than the actual dance," he cut me off and finished. "Come on, everyone else is going," he pleaded.

"That's the same thing as saying 'everyone else is doing it!' It's not really the best way to get me to go," I stated.

Troy rolled his eyes. "It's our senior year, Brie. I know it just started but you're already buried under work and involved in your extracurriculars. Have some fun, it's what senior year was made for," he went on.

"And I am trying to get a scholarship for college," I mumbled in return. "It takes work. It's different with you, you're so smart but in easier classes and you're not going for an academic scholarship. You're going for an athletic one, I know that's work too, but," I stopped. "I don't know," I sighed.

"College is important," Troy agreed. "And I am worried about it. I'm filling out applications just as you are. I may be a little behind, but I still am," he continued. "But it's September, we have all year to worry. Next thing we know it will be May and we'll be like 'fuck! where did this year go?' I don't want to be one of those people who wishes they did this and that, I want to do it, and I want to do it with you," he told me. "I am going to personally make sure you have fun one way or another, which means you're going to homecoming, I'll convince you somehow," he finished.

"Good luck," I said, then bent down over him.

"I don't need luck, I am wise in the ways of Gabriella," he joked in a serious tone while pushing hair behind my ear.

"Oh, yeah," I laughed and he nodded. "Love you, Booboo," I murmured.

Troy laughed a little in return. "Honestly, I can imagine you being, like, sixty and still calling me Booboo," he said.

"Yeah, with all the grandchildren playing and destroying our house," I agreed with a smile.

"I'm not gonna be a strict grandparent, or parent for that matter," he informed me. "Just a head's up."

I shook my head. "I'll be strict with the boys and you'll be strict with the girls," I countered.

"Oh, hell yeah. Definitely. We can't have any girls, I'd kill any boy that comes near them," he stated. "I'm good with boys, boys are good," he went on.

"No, I want at least two girls out of the seven we're having," I insisted.

Troy grinned. "Deal, but they're being homeschooled and wearing Amish gear. There will be no shorts, or tank tops, or-" I stopped him with a kiss. "They can't do that either," he whispered against my lips.

"Can you stop talking now please?" I asked softly.

"Yes ma'am," he said quickly, then kissed me again.

I smiled into the kiss as we took it slow. Soon his finger tips dipped below my shirt and brought it over my head along with my cami. "You're not slow today, huh?" I questioned.

"No," Troy agreed, then rolled us over before moving his lips over mine.

* * *

**Okay this is one of my shortest chapters yet. And I wanted to write that sex scene, I really did, its why this took so long. I've had everything written for it besides the sex scene for like a month now, but never could get into it to write one. At least not for this situation, I have no idea why though...ugh. I am so sorry. I really wanted to write it :(**

**I suck, but I needed to get this chapter out. I am sick of writing it. And the next chaper begins a storyline which is good! And this is completely filler as you can tell.**

**Again, I am sorry. Feel free to yell at me in a review :( I WILL write one soon...I promise. Heck, I seem to be promising a lot lately...but I honestly will try. Sex scenes are just not my thing as you can see...I am just feel like I am so bad at them I can never get into writing them and this whole hiatus-like things happens and yeah...again I suck.**

**Anyways, review please.**

**- Kayleigh**


	31. When It Comes

**Thanks for the reviews and understanding!**

**Oh yeah, I got a laptop! It's purple and I am in love with it! :) haha, just thought I'd say that!**

**A storyline is starting! If you read the original then you know what it is, but of course I am making changes to it.**

**NOTE: I have no idea how sports go in school, I never cared. So for the sake of the story it's basketball season at school, okay? Thanks.  
(The dress inside is the yellow one Vanessa wore at a Calvin Klein event a few months ago. Look it up if you want)**

**IF YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT ME:  
I got a tumblr. It is anactualcaseofthetruth .tumblr .com  
(No spaces though!)****  
You can see a little in to me, see how my mind words, and everything.  
FOLLOW ME if you have one please.**

**Anywho, review please.  
(Sorry if there are mistakes, I don't have word yet, therefore no spellcheck)**

**Named When It Comes by Tyler Hilton (who redid it from someone else...)**

* * *

"Is Troy okay?" Vince came up to me at my locker in the hall the day of the first game of basketball season.

I glanced at my little brother who was proudly wearing his Wildcat jersey with the number seven on it. Yep, my little brother made varsity this year! It's second string, but my father was so proud he bought him and Alex a playstation three. I, on the other hand, got nothing, but was informed he'll make up for it on my birthday. Hell, it's not like I deserved anything just then anyways, but Alex didn't either, not with his grades.

"Uh, yeah, I think," I grunted as I took out my two biggest text books.

"Are you sure because he just ordered a free period practice which is usually more of Chad's thing, not to mention he practically barked it before storming away," Vince informed me. Troy was voted in as captain of the team with Chad just three votes behind, but he said he would only do it if Chad was co-captain with him. The whole team agreed because it made so much sense, so both of them have C's on their chests. Chad's dad was so proud.

"Huh," I commented while slamming my locker door to close it.

Vince walked with me down the hall. The kid is growing like a weed, it's annoying. Since school started he's been working out twice a day and he grew two inches since July, plus he's still growing. He's officially taller than me and he won't let me forget it. "Do you know why?" he questioned.

"Probably because we got into a fight this morning," I answered, trying to pull my bag strap up my shoulder more.

Vince sighed while taking my books from my arms. "You fought with him this morning?" he demanded to know. "How could you do that to the team?" he wondered.

"Vin, you act like I'm ruining your life. It was a fight he totally started anyways," I told him.

My little brother groaned. "Lala, this is the end of my life!" he exclaimed. Dramatic much? "This is my first game as a varsity player. Coach personally promised me some time to play tonight if we do well. We can't do well if our MVP is fighting with his girlfriend," he explained to me. "You know Papi is coming to watch me tonight," he added on.

"Vince, I am not going to go and talk to Troy and attempt to make up when he was the asshole this morning, okay?" I insisted. "I was just fine this morning until I got in his car and he was all pissy. He brought on the fight, he was an ass, I refuse to apologize," I stated.

We stopped outside my class. "Look, if you have the chance, can you please try to make up?" he pleaded.

"I will if he will," I compromised while taking my books back. "Thank you, now get to class," I ordered before going into mine just as the bell rang. Good thing his class is across the hall from mine.

AP economics is a bitch. It's a lot of math, a lot of memorizing, and absolutely no social time because of my teacher. I mean, he's a cool guy, he tells funny stories from college and helps a lot when you ask, but when he gets into a lecture he is like a college professor. His tests are a bitch too. And a test today was not what I needed to help my mood, especially since my fight with Troy.

The nerve of Vince to ask me to make up with Troy when he started the fight this morning. I was in a normal mood, but Troy was far from it. As soon I got in the car he went on about me controlling the radio when he normally doesn't care, about me riding him about his Duke application (which I totally was NOT riding him about), about homecoming (which I still refuse to go to), about his grades and how mine are better. Next thing I know we're both yelling and slamming the car doors before walking away in opposite directions.

Let me tell you, it was a ton of fun being his partner in child development this morning for some dumb activity we started yesterday. We honestly said three words to each other.

"Want me to save you a spot in the lunch line?" Taylor asked as we left AP economics.

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm gonna skip lunch," I told her. "My mom packed me some snacks so I could go the library and work on the government paper that is due next week," I explained.

"Are you sure this isn't about Troy?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

I sighed. "It'd be a lie to say he had absolutely nothing to do with it," I agreed. "But, I really do need to put a dent in that paper," I added.

Taylor nodded. "Alright, I'll tell the group you're being your usual studying self. I'd be working on it to except I started it last night after Chad left," she mentioned.

Tay left me at the library where I poured through boring books for my paper. My government teacher is cool, he knows everything about history and has the funniest stories since he knows all these veterans from the recent wars. Then he has this off the wall stories about when he was a nurse before he got his teaching degree. He's one of those guys who tells awesome stories even if the contents are boring somehow. On the other hand, he is a tough grader and his 'exams' are done college style. They are so hard if you do not study well.

I didn't end up eating until after lunch was over and free period began. After researching I made my way up to the rooftop to read my English work while eating. Hamlet's one depressed mofo if you ask me. My mom packed me a few snacks this morning while I was running late, an apple, half a sandwich, a small bag of chips, and I brought a water.

"So this is how you study?" I heard halfway through free period.

My boyfriend stood at the top of the steps with his hands in his pockets wearing a pair of jeans along with his jersey, which had to look just fucking perfect on him, ya know. I finished chewing the bite of my apple. "So this is how you ruin a free period practice?" I countered.

"You heard about that?" he questioned as he made his way over to me. I simply nodded. "Chad convinced me to cancel it," he commented. I nodded again. "Brie," he started before straddling the bench next to me. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm really fucking sorry," he apologized.

"Are you saying that beause the game is tonight and you can't be fighting with me or because you are actually sorry?" I questioned.

Troy scoffed. "Fuck the game, fuck everything, I'm saying it because I'm an asshole," he stated. "I shouldn't have started a fight, it was just one of those mornings," he muttered.

I closed my book and turned to him. "What is going on with you? Is this some pre-game attitude or something?" I wondered.

"No, it's-" he stopped. "I got put into a really bad mood this morning and you're just the first person I saw so you got the worst of it. I am very sorry because you didn't deserve any of it," he insisted. "Okay? Forgive me?"

"Well, what put you in a bad mood?" I pressed on.

He sighed. "I don't want to-" he stopped when he saw my look. "My...my dad called this morning, okay? He said he was going to surprise me and be at the game tonight, but he can't, it's his girlfriend's birthday," he told me. Oh, so that is why he is being a little weird. His dad is still a sore subject with him. It's honestly the one thing he really can't open up about even to this day. "I don't want him here, not at all, that isn't what I care about. I'm actually glad he won't be here, but it's the fact he's fucking me over for his twenty five year old girlfriend's birthday. You would think your son would be a little more important," he finished.

"Wow," I breathed. Twenty five?

"Yeah," he replied. "It just struck a nerve this morning, then my mom is upset too because I don't know if I want to meet her new boyfriend," he went on. "He's a year older than her, which means he is at least in her age range, but he has two kids around our age and she wants to have some big dinner and," he stopped. "It's just all too much right now."

"I get it," I assured him while linking our hands together. "My mom's dating this one guy, it's weird. She's been on a few dates with a few different guys, but she's been on three with this guy and just goes on and on about him," I continued. "It'd be weird meeting him, especially if he had kids. He doesn't though, plus he's six years younger than her," I told him.

Troy nodded. "I still shouldn't have started shit with you this morning," he reminded me. "I was wrong, so I truly am sorry," he apologized again.

"It's okay, it wasn't the biggest fight ever, Troy. Besides, I'm sure the same situation will happen again with one of us being in a bad mood and starting a fight because of it," I responded. The fight really wasn't anything that got me too upset to be honest. "I forgive you," I whispered before kissing him. "You okay with the game tonight?" I asked a moment later.

He nodded again. "I'm excited yet nervous," he told me. "It'll get worse as the day go on, but its okay right now," he breathed.

"Well, I will be right there in front row yelling my head off if it helps," I said with a smile and played with his hair. "Basketball is always fun for me when you play," I stated.

"You just watch my butt the whole time," Troy teased with another kiss, letting me get him into a better mood.

I laughed. "I watch everything, babe," I admitted.

Troy laughed too. "At least someone will be entertained if we lose, you'll still be enjoying my sweatiness," he chuckled.

"You won't lose, but yes, I will be entertained, especially since I still don't understand basketball very well," I said.

"I would fall for a girl who knows nothing about sports," he joked. "Wanna come over after school? I don't have to be back here until six," he informed me. "That gives me three hours of making out time," he added on with a grin.

"Yep, because I'm holding out until after the game," I agreed jokingly. "You see, you win the game you get me. It's all about initiative," I told him.

Troy nodded with a smile. "Making out sounds good for now though," he commented.

"It really does," I agreed. "What are you going to do about your mom?" I wondered a moment later. "With her boyfriend and kids?"

My boyfriend let out a long breath. "I wanna be there for her, Lord knows she was always stuck up for me and you. I think I'm gonna try to get her to say you can come so you can bask in the awkwardness with me," he answered honestly.

"Oh, thanks," I responded with a roll of my eyes sarcastically. He knows I'd do it for him no matter what. I'll probably make him do the same for me.

"You know how I do," he said in a laugh, then the bell rang. "Yay, more school," he groaned as he stood up, then helped me up.

"At least it's half over," I reminded him making him shrug. He really isn't a school person.

"Eh," Troy pulled out of the kiss a little bit after school ended. "If I can't take your shirt off you don't get to take mine off," he insisted.

I got up on my elbows. "Hey, who said I was taking it off? I was just feeling your abs, you know I am fond of them," I kind of lied. The thought did cross my mind.

"Well, I am fond of your boobs but you pulled your cambi-thing up," he reminded me.

I laughed. "It's a cami," I corrected him.

"Whatever," he muttered, then began to kiss me again. I smiled into the kiss and grabbed onto a chunk of his hair. "You know I am gonna go bald from that," he mentioned as he pulled away a moment later.

Before responding I rolled Troy over so I was on top. "You love it," I stated. "You love my hair," I added while shaking it all over his face.

"Alright, alright, I'm gonna get a hairball," he coughed jokingly, making me laugh.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, sitting up. "Take that back, Troy Bolton, you know you love my hair," I insisted with a fake serious look. He just smiled up at me. "Alright then, I can just go ask Belle to cut it all off, it has been getting annoying lately," I threatened.

Troy gave me a mean look. "Fine, I love your hair, okay?" he replied. "I love that it's long and curly, and while that is weird, I don't give a shit," he stated.

"Thank you," I smiled, then leaned down for a kiss. "Did all of your girlfriends before me have long hair?" I wondered.

"You see, you're not supposed to compare the present girlfriend to past girlfriends," he reminded me. I raised an eyebrow. "Uh, no, but none of them were brunettes either. I've told you before, Brie, you like awoke something in me," he said while playing with an end curl of my hair. "For some reason, the sexiest girls to me are dark skinned with dark hair and eyes and all that, even shorter girls now," he went on. "I should say girl, because you are the most amazingiful girl ever."

"Amazingiful?" I laughed. "Why thank you, Troy Bolton, I will have you know I got a thing for boys with blue eyes and silky hair like yours," I confessed. "Not to mention the muscles, but that is just a plus on my end," I added with a smile.

He smiled up at me. "If I was skinny and muscle-less I would be nothing to you."

"Nah, there would just be less sex," I teased in return as I lifted up his jersey to see his chest. "I really am fond of them," I said softly with a small smile.

"I spoil you with my hott body," he stated, resting an arm behind his head.

I cocked my head to the side. "You don't care that I oogle your goodies?" I questioned.

"Hell no. I'm a dude, Brie, we're not as sensitive as females," he reminded me with one hand rubbing circles on my knee. "You, little lady, are just lucky I enjoy working out," he added.

Ignoring him for a moment I leaned over to turn up the radio, which put my boobs in his face, but whatever. "I love this song, it reminds me of you," I commented as Jason Mraz's voice sang through via I'm Yours.

"Yeah?" he asked, causing me to nod with a smile. "We should make it our song," he insisted.

"Our song?" I wondered and raised an eyebrow.

Troy nodded. "Yeah. You know, the one that whenever its on I gotta dance with you and make out with you, the one that we play at our wedding, that one," he explained.

"Aw, Booboo, you wanna have a song with me?" I cooed while messing with his hair.

"At risk of being called even more whipped, I gotta say sure," he answered.

I leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Okay, this is our song," I stated. "But, this is gonna be odd to dance at our wedding with," I mentioned.

"So lets elope," he suggested, then smiled under my glare. "Don't give me that, you were the one who didn't believe in marriage a few months back. You know I wanna be married, I'm just not a wedding guy," he told me.

I shook my head. "Nope. We're gonna have a moderate sized wedding where I will cry and you will wanna rip my clothes off, deal?" I said.

"Well, I will keep up my end of that bargain," Troy assured me.

"Yeah," I chuckled. "I am sure you will," I agreed.

Troy nodded. "Can I kiss you now, or are we still doing this talking thing?" he wonderd, waving a finger from him to me.

"Whichever," I shrugged, making him pop up and kiss me, which made me laugh.

xoxo-_A little less than a month later-_xoxo

"Gabriella, come on!" Sharpay whined at my locker. Today is a prep rally for the homecoming games like there is every year. They get us out of two and half periods though, so I can't complain. "We won't get good seats! And I refuse to sit in the front to watch the cheerleaders try to get team spirit flowing, okay?" she insisted.

I slammed my locker. "Okay, okay!" I huffed, then followed her as she speed-walked in front of me. Damn she can walk fast in heels. I'm still not good at that. Unlike her I didn't wear heels today because I knew it'd be on the bleachers today. Sandals work much better on those. They matched with my pencil leg silver jeans and black sleeveless top. I pulled my long bangs back and put on light makeup.

We walked into the gym, which was a madhouse, and began to look for our boyfriends. Troy better have saved me a seat, I am not sitting alone during this two hour long mess.

My phone vibrated, signalling a text so I pulled it out. It read 'look up and to the left' from Troy. I looked as I was told and saw Troy waving his arms with Chad and Zeke from the top of the bleachers.

"Come on, Shar," I said and led the way up the bleachers. "Hey, Captain!" I greeted my boyfriend with a smile once we reached the top.

"Hey!" Chad replied with a wide smile.

I chuckled. "Yes, you're a good little captain too!" I cooed while patting his head.

"Alright, way to take away some masculinity, El," Chad mumbled in return.

Troy sat me down next to him. "Hey," he said towards me with a kiss on my cheek. "So, I was thinking before homecoming we can go to that new upscale Chinese restaurant. We had reservations at that Italian restaurant, but apparently they aren't too good, so me and Chad called-"

"Troy, I'm not going homecoming!" I exclaimed. "It's in four days. I don't have a dress, or shoes, or hair and nail appointments, or tickets, or anything. Get over it, we're not going," I told him.

"I have tickets, don't worry," Troy insisted as the pep rally started. "So, Chad and I called, and as the captains of the undefeated Wildcats we managed to snag some reservations there instead. You gotta be ready by four thirty," he told me. "We are gonna take pictures and all that crap until five, then the reservations are at five thirty. We can eat until seven, then the dance starts at seven thirty."

I shook my head. He's convinced we're going to homecoming. I am convinced we're not. I don't get why he's so for it. It's not a rite of passage when I've already done it. I am all for prom, just not for homecoming. All our friends are going, of course, but I am just not into it.

"Oh, so you're not talking to me now?" Troy wondered after a few minutes of cheerleading cheers went by and the senior class present rambled on about the happenings at school.

"Yes, I am, but you're being seriously dumb, you know that?" I went on. "And I have never honestly called you dumb before, so you should see how serious I am being," I stated. "I do not want to go to homecoming," I said slow to punctuate every word.

Troy dropped his head back to the wall. "Brie, just stop fighting and go with me. It'll be fun, you know it," he went on.

"Get this through your thick skull, Troy Bolton, I am not going. I know you're not used to losing but we're not going to the damn homecoming dance, okay?" I told him seriously.

"Get this through your thick skull, Gabriella Montez, we are going. This is our senior year, this is the last time it will be like this and I want to go to homecoming with the girl I am so in love with, okay?" he informed me. "Besides, Sharpay made you a nail appointment for Saturday morning and I talked to Belle, she's doing your hair after that. All you need a dress and shoes which every female you know is willing to go with you to get, probably tonight if you finally agree today," he continued on. What? Sharpay and Belle... how does he do things like this?

I scoffed, feeling anger. Can't he just take no for an answer? "Do you know how hard it would be to find a dress I love and good shoes to go with it?" I questioned him. "Because it would have to be a dress I love, I am very picky about these things. Finding a wedding dress will be torture," I commented.

"Does that mean we're going?" he asked, slightly ignoring me.

"No, because it would be nearly impossible, so we cannot go," I stated. "I guess you're going by yourself," I breathed.

"No, I'm not, I'm going with you. We're going to have the homecoming game Thursday, I am going to win it with you cheering in the crowd, then we are going to homecoming on Saturday night, okay?" he told me. The season has been going great, we're undefeated with Troy, Chad, and Zeke on fire this year. My little brother is even getting a lot of play time and doing very well. Troy needs me before every game to calm him down, plus me cheering in the crowd, but he's doing awesome. I am so proud of him.

I stayed quiet. He's really annoying me right now, so it's better to say nothing than to get in a fight. The basketball homecoming game is on Thursday because the football homecoming game is on Friday.

It worked out because a moment later Troy and Chad were called down to talk about the homecoming game and raise pep or whatever. East has enough pep if you ask me. Actually, it has way too much.

"I cannot believe you are still resisting this," Taylor stated as she scooted over next to me since Chad was gone.

"I know," Sharpay agreed. "He planned everything around you, the new Chinese restaurant, the hair and nail appointments, getting the tickets, I mean, the guys are paying for a limo and everything!" she told me. "He's doing everything perfect, like you dreamed in freshman year, remember?" she questioned. "This is what you wanted three years ago and no guy stepped up to the plate."

"Yeah, and Troy is even planning everything. Usually guys don't do shit for dances, it's usually all girls and Troy is doing everything. Just come, please. Shar and I will help you find a dress and shoes," she assured me.

I shrugged. "I get what Troy is doing for me, and I appreciate it, but I'm just not into homecoming," I tried to drill into them. Can someone please just get on my side?

"Do you think we are going to win the game?" A senior class officer asked Troy and Chad when I began to pay attention.

Chad grinned wide from the basketball court. "Hell yeah!" he said into his microphone, making the crowd jump and cheer. I wonder if he will get in trouble for swearing later...knowing how this school is run by sports and he is the co-captain, I doubt it.

Well, I think this school is just as confident as the guys are seeing as they won't stop cheering. Taylor, Sharpay, and I all groaned. None of us are sporty people. "Anything you would like to add Troy?" the senior class officer girl asked my boyfriend.

Troy held his microphone to his mouth. "Not about the homecoming game, I know I can deliever a win for that," he stated, but somehow didn't sound cocky. The crowd cheered again, yay. "I do have a question for my girlfriend though," he went on.

Everyone began to look around for me. Everyone knows I am dating Troy, we're like the schools Brad and Jennifer. Uh, Angelina I mean. No, I like Jennifer better, so we're going to go with the original and pretend they didn't break up. I dislike Angelina for the obvious reasons.

Troy looked straight up at me. "Gabriella, will you please go to homecoming with me?" he asked. No. No, no, no, no, no. He's asking like this so I can't say no. Damn him.

"You do know you don't have to ask like this until prom, right?" the senior class officer joked. "And isn't it a little late?" she added. Yes! I agree with this girl, I must find out her name! I love her right now.

"She hasn't been wanting to go," Troy informed her.

"Aw, this is so cute!" Sharpay cooed from next to me. I glared over at her, but she just grinned back. She wants me to go, everyone wants me to go besides myself.

He looked back up to me. "So, what do you say, Brie?" he questioned.

My teeth ground together. Fuck. I nodded and he smiled like a clown with it's face painted on. That is how wide his smile was. Of course, the crowd cheered again.

The guys never got to come back to the seats. They were down on the gym floor adding to the pep with the football captain and senior class president. When the rally was over school was over and I insisted on driving home with Sharpay. When I realized I forgot something in my locker I asked her to wait for me in the parking lot.

When I got out of the school the student parking lot was emptying fast as usual. Walking in the student parking lot makes you unafraid of cars on a road. Kids literally drive right beside you to the extent that your bag will touch it passing you. Plus, they are all pretty much shitty drivers. I complain about this all the time. Anyways, all I could hear was everyone was talking about Troy's way of asking me to homecoming, plus how soon the dance is. Its the biggest gossip around right now, apparently.

Troy was leaning against his car which was parked next to Sharpay's so I couldn't avoid him like I had planned. He was still smiling just as wide while joking around with his friends.

"Hey!" he greeted happily, then leaned in for a kiss, but I stepped away.

"Oooh, harsh," Chad laughed with an arm around Taylor's shoulders.

Troy stood straight and rubbed the back of his head. "I knew you'd be angry," he mumbled.

"Yeah, because now I have to go to fucking homecoming when I didn't want to go in the first place!" I exclaimed angrily.

Troy grabbed my arm and pulled me to the back of the car. Like there is an invisible sound barrier where they can't hear us fight. "Look, I want to give you the perfect homecoming you've always wanted, is that so bad?" he demanded to know.

"You wanna know what I think? Well, I think-" I began to rant to him, but he cut me off.

"No, I want you to know what I think," he inserted himself. "First, I will tell you what I know. Freshman year some guy asked you to homecoming and you were escstatic. You bought your dress and shoes and made all the girlie appointments and your parents were so happy for you. They even managed to convince your brothers to leave him alone so you could have your perfect homecoming," he said. I avoided his eyes. Who told him this? "Then, a week before the dance the guy told you the girl he had liked forever broke up with her boyfriend and agreed to go with him, so he was cancelling on you."

"Troy-"

"Eh, I'm not done. You didn't want to disappoint your parents so you went by yourself while all your friends had dates. Your brothers practically kicked his ass, but that didn't help much. It just made guys afraid to like you even more. Then sophomore year you didn't get asked, but you went with your friends and it was lame and you hated it because again, they all had dates while you did not. Junior year you didn't go at all but your friends did so you missed out," he finished, I think.

"So?" I mutterd in a low tone.

"So, I was thinking I wanted to make this the homecoming you would always remember because this year you have someone," Troy stated, lifting my chin up to look at him. "You have me so you are going to get the homecoming you always wanted," he told me. "I just wish I knew why you were so against it," he added on.

I cleared my throat. "Because I let go of that dumb fantasy a year ago, alright?" I informed him. "Homecoming is lame, and dumb, and a waste of money I feel I don't need to spend on a dress I will wear one time," I went on. "Okay?"

"You see, Brie, that was the wrong answer," Troy replied. "I am here to reel that dumb fantasy back in for you so you can look back in twenty years and say 'man, I'm glad I listened to my sexy, strong, handsome, perfect-"

"Troy, your point?" I sighed.

He cleared his throat. "So you can look back and have no regrets about senior year, so you can tell our kids you had one amazing homecoming, so when one of our sons go you can tell them this 'dumb' story about how I made you go and you had an amazing time," he said.

"Our daughters will go to homecoming too, you know," I mumbled.

Troy shrugged. "We'll fight about that in twenty years," he insisted. "So, you'll go?" he asked a moment later.

I got up on my tip toes and kissed him. "Yes, I'll go," I agreed. "Only because you're too cute and use our future against me," I added on. Troy grinned.

"Great, we have to go shopping!" Sharpay popped into the conversation. "Kiss goodbye, we have places to be," she ordered.

I barely kissed Troy before Sharpay dragged me off into her car with Taylor to go shopping for a dress.

This should be fun, hopefully.

It took three hours and two dress shops for me to fall in love with a dress. There were many I liked, but for this to my perfect homecoming I had to fall in love with the dress. And I literally did love my slightly odd yellow dress. It was a long dress that touched the floor on one side, but was shorter on the other, like it was purposely lopsided. It was a pretty yet dull yellow with semi-thick straps. The fabric of the dress looked blocky or grainy, but pretty somehow. And all that mattered was that I love it and look good in it, especially with the slightly deep U-neck to expose the humps of my breasts and the way it hugged my figure. Plus, you know what? Marc and Luke won't be able to yell at me for it.

"Mission accomplished," Sharpay stated as she began to drive us home.

"Yes, and I know Belle will let me borrow these perfect white shoes," I gushed in return.

Taylor nodded from the back. "I'll dig up this cool looking yellow ring I have, I think you'll love it," she added.

"Plus, I have this block-like goldish clutch purse that would look amazing you can borrow," Sharpay insisted.

"Damn, I think I'm covered, because I have gold bangles that would be good with it too," I laughed. It's like everything is coming together.

"Don't put too many on, you'll jingle all night," Sharpay instructed.

I shook my head. "No, I only have like three, and I was thinking just one pushed up on my arm so it stays there. It's like a little flare," I told her.

Sharpay nodded. "The only bad this is that you'll have your period," she mentioned.

"Shar, we all will. We're all practically on the same frickin' cycle," Taylor grumbled sadly.

I blinked. "But, I-" I stopped. "I don't have my period," I told them.

"What?" Taylor questioned. "I got mine Monday, you should already have yours," she informed me.

Sharpay looked from the road to me. "Gabi, you always get yours first, you should be starting to finish your period on the day of the dance," she reminded me. We all know eachothers cycle because we are all practically on the same one, and that means we're all bitchy and irritable at the same time.

"Haven't you been taking your birth control?" Taylor wondered.

"My birth con..." I trailed off.

"You aren't being serious right now, are you?" Sharpay demanded as she pulled over. "You never forget your birth control! How long has it been?" she asked.

I blinked a few more times. "I-I'm always on time too," I ignored her. "I'm always on time with my pill and my period. I'm like never late," I continued.

"Gabriella!" Taylor said, waiting for their answers.

I rubbed my face. "I forgot to take my pills with me to Stanford, but knew my mom would be mad if I told her I forgot, so I didn't bring it up. When I got back I was going to start right back up again," I remembered.

"Over a month!" Taylor exclaimed. "That is...so unlike you!" she told me.

"Troy and I had sex, we had sex with no condom, many times," I continued to speak. "Motherfu-"

"We need to figure this out," Sharpay cut me off while starting her car.

"Where are we going?" Taylor asked her, looking at me with a worried look.

Sharpay went over the speedlimit. "The drug store, then to my house. I told you, we are going to figure this out," she stated.

It was like I was stunned. I'm pregnant? No, I can't be pregnant...I'm only seventeen. Troy isn't even eighteen yet. We don't have jobs or any real kind of responsiblity yet. Fuck, we aren't even high school graduates yet! I've become part of a statistic, a bad statistic about stupid girls who get pregnant before graduating. I mean, I'm sure once I have the baby I'll think differently, maybe even in a few months, but now? Hell, I'm already thinking about this like I am pregnant...I am far too logical for this.

It can't be so bad, can it? I love Troy. Troy loves me. We made a baby. We can make things work, I can go to U of A and Troy can too. We can live at Troy's house. Unless our parents are so mad they kick us out. My dad will be furious. My brother's will literally kill Troy. Marcus and Lucas will fly out just to personally kick his ass.

I can't go to Stanford. Troy won't get the chance to go to Duke even if he gets in. I already got in to Stanford, my parents were so proud. Them taking me out to dinner was the first time since Serena's wedding they were together and not fighting about Alex's already dropping grades and Vince's behavioral problems, not to mention Troy's accidental sleepover after my Stanford trip my dad still won't let go. Alex told him for some dumb reason. Anyways, now they are going to fight about me getting pregnant, plus me keeping up the teen mom gene in the family. My grandmother was a teen mom. My mom was a teen mom. I'm going to be a teen mom. My grandmother will be crushed.

I ruined everything. Troy's future. My future. All because it feels better without a condom and because I forgot my birth control. How could I forget that for over a month? I'm so fucking dumb.

"She looks like a vegetable," Taylor commented, still looking at me.

"It'll be okay, G, we'll figure this out," Sharpay insisted.

Sharpay and Taylor went in and bought one pregnancy test for each brand they offered, and three of First Response beause supposedly that is the best one. Like I know these things, but apparently Sharpay does. She reads a lot of magazines.

We went back to Sharpay's house with the bag full of tests and I drank water, lots and lots of water.

It was one big blurr. I drank a lot, I peed a lot while Sharpay and Taylor whispered behind my back. They kept saying cheerful things like 'you're stressed, I'm sure you're fine' and 'we'll be here for you, no matter what' but none of it worked. Because they won't be here. They'll be in college next year while I am with a baby. A newborn baby most likely.

Then, they went on about how it's not possible. Sure I had sex with no condom, but I don't feel sick. I don't have morning sickness, so I can't be pregnant. I doubt that is the only symptom of pregnancy in the first trimester.

I just kept putting them down, telling them to please stop saying things like that. If I am pregnant, I don't want to get my hopes up I am not.

"Two more minutes," Taylor spoke up as we waited for all seven tests to come up with results. They don't all take the same time, but they are all within minute or two of eachother so I want to wait until each is done. I want to see all the answers at the same time, so I can deal with the final answer when it comes.

Because I told them not to keep saying I'm not pregnant there is now an awkward silence. "You guys can talk you know," I spoke up, making them both jump.

"So, ar-are you still going to homecoming?" Taylor wondered.

"Taylor, I don't think-" Sharpay tried to say, but I stopped her.

"I don't know," I cut her off. "Troy put so much thought into it and I...me saying yes to him practically made his month. Now I am going to ruin his life," I commented as I bit my lip.

"G, this is not ruining his life. You don't even know if you're pregnant or not!" Sharpay exclaimed. "And even if you are, you know Troy will love you no matter what-"

"Sharpay, please stop," I begged as the timer on Taylor's phone went off. I stood and went over to Sharpay's desk which held all the tests.

I guess this is the moment of truth.

* * *

**Here ya go. I finished it early because I am going to NY for the weekend to bury my mom's ashes next to her parents...and I felt that since I didn't update all summer you deserved two close together!**

**And remember read my tumblr if you want!  
(Please don't bombard my questions with box with questions about characters, we have PMs for that and I ALWAYS answer those)  
Thank you.**

**Review please!**

**- Kayleigh**


	32. Little Secrets

**Thank you for the reviews, and thank you for following me on Tumblr!**

**I went and saw Harry Potter! It was amazing, go see it yourself!  
(The book was better though!)**

**Lives2fly: read until the end of the chapter, then decide whether you will continue please. You won't regret it.**

**Keep on reviewing please!**

**Named Little Secrets by Passion Pit because Gabi has a lot of secrets in this one!**

* * *

Sharpay and Taylor took me home after almost an hour of me begging them to do so. Sitting around as they spoke while I didn't listen wasn't helping any, so after a little bit they finally agreed. I was thankful.

Troy texted, then called when I didn't answer. Before I went to bed that night I had four missed calls and nine text messages from him. At the moment, I couldn't talk to anyone, especially him. He was starting to get worried about me though.

When my mother was teaching my sister's about birth control and what their period was and all that crap, she decided to teach me too. Of course, that means I got my first real 'talk' when I was like ten, but she didn't care. Better safe than sorry, she'd say. During that time she tought us one very important thing, always use your birth control because the guy can't always be trusted and when you take pregnancy tests there can be false negatives, but rarely false positives.

When I saw that the first test was positive any glimmer of hope within me died. It turned out that every single test was positive, every single one. After reading all of them I ran to the bathroom puking. I don't know if it was the shock or the first trimester morning sickness kicking in about twelve hours late. Whatever it was left me feeling nauseous all night and even now, in the morning. It just seems all too surreal.

How can I be pregnant? The girl who was so scared after first having sex I would freak out if I didn't feel that my period coming a few days before I was supposed to get it. The girl who set an alarm on my phone for months after losing my virginity to take my birth control so this wouldn't happen. Of course, as soon as I am sure I don't need the alarm I turn it off, then forget for over a month.

How can I be so stupid? The girl who got into Stanford. The girl who got an amazing SAT score. The girl who thinks writing essays is sometimes fun. The girl who enjoys speeches in class, I truly do because I am good at them. The girl who is currently number one in her senior class, the girl who is a shoo-in to be valedictorian, that is if I graduate now.

What is going to happen now? What will Troy say? What will our parents say? My parents will freak the fuck out, that is for sure. They'll fight and blame eachother and yell at me. What will Troy's mom say? Will she hate me now? My brother's will all collectively kill Troy, that is a complete definite.

What will Troy and I do? Keep it or adoption or...yeah, I've thought about the or. I've already thought about abortion and the answer is a big hell no. I am in love with Troy, I can't abort our baby when there is nothing wrong with us, only our ages. I can't do adoption either, once I felt the baby inside me, or held it, I wouldn't be able to give it up. It would be too hard.

What about college? I can't go to Stanford now, I haven't even committed to it anyways. What about Troy? He can't go to Duke now. I know he got in, he's just waiting for his acceptance, as he says his response. Now what do we do? U of A? UNM? ECC (AKA East Community College)? Heck, will we even graduate high school now?

I wish so much this was five or six years into the future. There are so many questions that can only be answered by Troy and I and I can't even get the nerve to tell him.

"Mija, sweetie, Troy will be here in less than half an hour. You have to get ready," my mom stated as she came into my room trying to put her earrings in.

"Mami, I can't go to school today," I muttered, cuddled into my bed with my teddy bear named Teddy in my arms. I wasn't a creative child. "I don't feel good," I told her, and it was the truth with my ever-present nausea. Like, as soon as I find out I'm pregnant I get the morking sickness? Seems to coincidental for me, but it happened.

She came over and felt my forehead. "You don't feel warm, mija," she insisted. "But, you never ask to stay home from school. I remember when you were seven with the flu and our father had to catch you as you almost fell down the steps trying to go to school," she remembered reminicently. "You refused to stay home."

"Well, I had a test," I mumbled grumpily. I hated staying home even though I felt like complete shit.

My mom sighed. "Alright, if you don't feel good I won't make you go since you've missed maybe five days of school throughout your entire high school life," she breathed.

"Thanks, Mami," I replied.

"If you need me you know where to call. Felix has a class at nine, he's dropping Belle off at school on his way, and you can always call your father," she said as she left the room. "I'll bring you up some toast and juice before I leave, okay?" she went on as she left and I nodded.

Now, to tell Troy. That is the hard part. I haven't talked to him since my 'found my dress! :)' text yesterday before the whole pregnant freakout. I quickly sent him a text of 'Not feeling well, so I am not going to school. Sorry, love you' fifteen minutes before he was set to come get me.

He instantly called me and I couldn't help but answer. Before I could even say hello he was speaking on the other end. _"What the hell is going on, Gabriella? You don't answer my calls or texts, so I call Taylor and Sharpay who don't answer either, but both text me and say you were fine when they left you. Then, you text me and say you can't come to school. Is this some way to get out of homecoming? I thought you wanted to go now?" _he questioned.

"I d-" my voice cracked. I _did_ want to go, but I don't want to _now_. Fuck. I never will get my perfect homecoming. "I do, okay, I do," I told him, wanting to cry. "I'm not trying get out of it, I just don't feel well. I started to feel it last night, so Shar and Tay dropped me off. I'm sorry I didn't call you, I fell asleep early," I lied too well for my own liking. I wanted so much for him to see through my lies, to come over and make me tell him the truth, but for some reason I couldn't tell him the truth.

Troy sighed. _"You scared the hell out of me, I thought something was wrong. But, are you sure? You sound weird," _he insisted.

"Yeah, I'm just sick," I replied.

_"Well...are you going to the game tomorrow? What if you don't feel better by then, or homecoming for that matter?"_ he asked, sounding upset. He needs me at the games, I know that. He calls me his good luck charm. We can't lose the homecoming game, we can't. And he's planned for homecoming for a month now, I'd be pissed if he backed out of homecoming after I planned for a month, then was forced to convince him to go.

"I-I don't know," I stuttered out. "We can talk after school, okay?" I promised.

There was a pause._ "Okay,"_ he agreed._ "Love you."_

"I love you too," I responded, then hung up with tears in my eyes.

For some reason I can't get the nerve to tell Troy. I could have easily asked him to fake sick and come over once my brother and sister were gone. Then I could tell him everything and we could talk about everything, we'd have all day to figure out some way to tell our parents. But, I didn't.

I just feel like I can't...I can't...ruin him. This will ruin him. He won't go to a college he deserves, the college I know he wants to go to so badly-Duke. He won't have his choice of a future, he won't be able to go pro if he actually decides it or whatever he wants to do. Once I tell him I'm pregnant everything is ruined. Me, I can take it, I feel like I already have because the baby is inside me.

I heard once that a mom is a mom the moment she finds out she is pregnant, but a dad isn't a dad until he sees the baby. Whether or not Troy will choose to be in the baby's life, which I know he will, my life as I know it, is over. My entire future has been changed. Troy's doesn't have to be, he can do things. Of course, he won't. He'll be there for me, for the baby, he wouldn't walk out on me. But, for some reason, I want him to. I want him to have the future he deserves, the one he has worked so hard for.

Then again, this idea of mine is stupid. I can't hide a pregnancy from him until he leaves for college, the baby will probably be here by then, plus there is the part of me that wants Troy know his baby and wants the baby to know his or her dad. God, is it a he or a she?

Everything is just so fucked up inside of me. What do I tell this kid in ten years when it asks how I felt when I found out I was pregnant? 'Uh, sorry hunny but I was depressed and wanted your father to have an actual life, so I actually contemplated not telling him.' Yeah, that sounds horrible.

What will Troy say? I know he'll want to be here. Will he ask me to marry him? Will I say yes? Will he live here, or will I move into his house, or will our parents kick us out? Again, there are so many questions.

After about two hours of me actually eating the toast my mother sent up because I felt so nauseous and the bread helped, I managed to turn off my mind and fall asleep. Then I woke around two and ran to the bathroom vomiting. This whole puking thing already sucks and I've only felt this way for a day.

By the time I got downstairs to make more toast and grab crackers school was over so Troy texted he was coming over. I was upstairs cuddling into Teddy when Vince and Alex ran past my room, followed by Troy coming in.

"Hey, I brought your brothers home," my boyfriend greeted me. "Coach tried to schedule one more practice, but Chad and I thought it would be too much. I mean, before the game tomorrow he already ordered an hour warm up so we're all ready. It's practically the same thing," he said as he collapsed on my bed.

"Ugh," I groaned because of my upset stomach. "Move as little as possible," I pleaded quietly.

Troy leaned over and felt my forehead. "You really don't feel good, huh?" he asked before kissing it. "Did your mom say you're sick, because I don't know what I am looking for up here," he mentioned.

I cracked a smile. "I'm okay, just nauseous," I mumbled out. "How was school?" I wondered.

"Eh, boring. You know, everyone is talking about homecoming, the cheerleading squad is going crazy and since you weren't there today, they followed me everywhere. Chad thought it was hilarious, I didn't. By the way, it's still weird being kind of friends with Allie," he kept me up on the gossip.

Allison AKA Allie now is, well, nice now. Her mom left her dad over the summer and she had a revelation, she was just like her mom. She didn't like that, so she changed. She quit the cheerleading squad, dyed her hair back to her roots, and made new friends, not to mention the new boyfriend. We're friends now, but yeah, it still is a little weird.

"Taylor got all your work, by the way," he added on. "She'll bring it over later."

"Great," I whined into my pillow. I do not want to be doing school right now. "I feel like crap," I told him.

Troy shifted closer to me. "I'm sorry, baby," he said as he took me into his arms. "I wish you felt better," he murmured.

"I wish I felt better too," I said in his chest with tears springing to my eyes. Just say it, say the words 'I'm pregnant.' Say it and get it over with so you can talk it over. "Troy, I-"

"Are you crying?" he cut me me off as he smoothed down my hair. "What's wrong?" he questioned.

"I-I just don't want to ruin homecoming for you," I breathed, wiping my eyes. "If I don't feel good we can't go," I reminded him.

Troy kissed my temple. "If you don't feel good I don't care about homecoming. I won't force you to go, I wish you could though. If you can't go I will sit right here with you like this watching some girlie movie like _The Notebook_ or if you're in a good mood _Star Wars_," he mentioned.

I smiled. "Definitely _Star Wars_," I whispered.

"Ah, I love my girlfriend," he commented, making me chuckle a little. "So what do you want to do?" he asked. "We have a few hours."

"I just wanna lay like this," I answered. "With you," I said.

"Well, that I can do, because once Taylor brings home all your work I'm useless. I'm not good with my own schoolwork, let alone yours," he told me, making me laugh some more.

"I love you too, Troy, so much," I muttered into his chest, responding to him from earlier.

Troy just held me tighter. "Are you sure you're okay?" he wondered. "Something just seems...off," he insisted.

I nodded. "I'm fine, Troy."

He let out a long breath, but said nothing. He knows me too well, like how last year I literally was sick and went to school, even threw up before lunch, yet I stayed. This isn't the normal me, he knows something is wrong, but won't push it, although I wish he would. I wish he would make me tell him right now, because I just do not have the heart to do it at the moment.

"So you didn't tell him?" Taylor questioned me as she gave me my schoolwork later that night.

I shook my head. "I couldn't, not with the game," I admitted. "It would ruin him for the game. It means too much to him for me to ruin it with this news," I mumbled.

"Gabriella, you shouldn't be alone right now," Tay insisted. "You probably have so much going through your mind he should know about. Plus, Troy is every bit as responsible as you are," she went on. "Not to mention that he deserves to know you are pregnant with his child," she added. Sure, Troy didn't use a condom, but we don't use them much because I am on birth control. If I had just remembered this wouldn't be happening, this just seems like it's all my fault. In my opinion, he isn't really responsible when I should have been taking my pills. It's all so messed up.

"I know, Tay, okay? I know," I replied. "I'm just waiting until after the game, alright?" I said. "I will tell him after we win. Then we will talk," I assured her.

"No, Gabi, I know you. At that point you won't want to ruin his happy moment and say you want to wait until the next day, then you'll want to wait for homecoming. You have to tell him, Gabi, and it has to be, like, now," she told me. "You have so much to discuss before you tell your parents," she added.

I ground my teeth together. "Listen, Taylor, when you're pregnant you can decide how to tell Chad. I am the pregnant one and I will tell Troy when I am ready," I stated.

"When will that be, when you are showing?" she demanded to know.

"I don't know!" I exclaimed. "Just let me handle it, Taylor," I pleaded.

Taylor's phone went off. "That's my dad, I told him I was just bringing in your work," she informed me. "I have to go, but just remember you're not alone," she said, then left with a promise that she won't tell Troy.

I have to tell him, and I will, but not until after the game. I am about to ruin his future, so I can't ruin this game, I refuse to.

I spent the night actually doing my schoolwork. There was nothing else to do, plus I hate getting behind, not to mention it took my mind off my situation for a little while. My mom forced me to eat soup and crackers and all that sickly crap. My forehead still felt normal, but I insisted that my stomach was still queesy. She said she didn't understand, I didn't appear to be sick. She has eight kids, she knows when one is actually sick, or something else is wrong. She knows something else is wrong. But it's not like I could tell her about it, it is the morning sickness. (Actually, it is the last all day sickness, just so we are clear).

It was hard to fall asleep, but I managed it while thinking about the baby. I wanted a boy, and I wanted him to look like Troy. A girl would be just fine as well, but I wanted a little boy just like Troy. I remembered seeing pictures of him as we unpacked his house over the summer, he was so cute, so I want a boy just like him. I want the beautiful blue eyes, and the blond colored hair, and smile. It was easy to picture, a little boy in my arms looking like Troy.

And I love Troy's name, maybe he could be Troy Junior, or something like it if he doesn't want that. Travis Alexander or something. He would be good at basketball and valedictorian. It brought a smile to my face. For the first time since finding out the news, I actually smiled, and it was because I was thinking about the baby, our baby. A little piece of me and a little piece of Troy.

When I woke the next morning there was a dull pain in my back along pains like cramps in my abdomin. I was a little nauseated too, so I went to the bathroom to find that I got my period.

It shocked me. So I wasn't pregnant? I just had a late period? But what about the nausea and all the positive tests?

"Gabi, you in there?" my mom called in. I looked at the time, it was time for everyone to get up for school.

"Uh, yeah," I called out as I put a bad on, not wanting to use a tampon today.

There was a pause. "You're not going to school today," she told me. "I'm sending you to the doctor's for a physical, you need one for college and I think a shot as well," she went on. "And maybe they can figure out why you are sick," she added.

I opened the door. "I, um, I feel better today, Mami. Do I have to?" I questioned. If I am not pregnant, I want to go to school.

"Yes," she stated with a nod. "I am taking Felix and Belle to their schools, we're leaving you Felix's car to go to the doctor," she informed me, then left.

"Well, what time is my appointment?" I asked as she went down the hall.

"Nine fifteen!" she responded loudly as she went on her way.

I groaned and went back to my room to call Troy._ "Please tell me you are going to school today,"_ he answered his phone.

"My mom is sending me to the doctor's," I told him. "For a physical and a shot or something," I said.

_"Brie, if you don't go to school you won't be able to go to the game,"_ Troy whined._ "I know your house rules,"_ he told me.

I nodded. "I know, Troy, usually. But this time it is my mom making me stay home so I will be able to go to the game," I promised. "I will be there if I have to sneak out and get in trouble, okay?" I assured him.

_"I know I seem like a dick, but I just really need you there, Brie,"_ he told me.

"It's fine, Troy," I insisted. "I understand, so I will be there," I told him.

_"I won't be able to come by after the game because Coach wants us to practice before and go over plays,"_ he reminded me.

There was talking on his end of the phone, it sounded like his mom. "Just call me if you want, we can talk if you need to. Then, as you come out onto the court tonight I will be there, right behind the bench like usual, I promise," I swore.

_"It is just hitting me now is all, the big homecoming game, everyone looking at me. It is more this time, you know?"_ he commented.

"I know, babe, and I will be right there," I assured him. "Don't worry, I won't let you down," I promised.

He was quiet for a second. _"Are you sure you're okay? Yesterday was weird, you were crying, and you're not going to school. Is everything okay? Don't lie,"_ he prompted.

"Everything will be okay," I breathed, half relieved, half confused. So I wasn't pregnant? Then none of it makes sense, the positives, the nausea. It is also a little sad, how last night I was thinking of our baby, actually a little excited to hold him in my arms, my little boy, and it was all for nothing. I will get it one day, when it's supposed to happen.

_"If you say so. I have to go eat breakfast. I love you, babe,"_ he told me.

"Love you too, Booboo," I replied as I collapsed on my bed. With all the crap going on lately I haven't been getting great sleep, now maybe I can get three more hours.

We hung up and my family slowly got out of bed and ready for the day. My mom made me eat some toast before she left, but I told her I felt better even though I had cramps now. Heck, I'd take cramps over a pregnancy, but I wish I knew what happened. Was it some big wake up call from the Gods or something? Hey, take your pill or you will get pregnant, this is a big reminder! Well, if it was a trick, it was a mean one, but it got the point across. This Sunday I am back on the pill, forever. I will never forget ever, ever again.

I texted Sharpay and Taylor the good news. They were happy, but confused as well. Taylor suggested I ask my doctor, it's not life threatening or anything so they won't have to tell my parents. It was still risky to me. I got my period, why push my luck in case they do tell my parents? I was only about four days late, so why ask? Just take the good fortune and wake up call was the way my head was leaning toward.

After half an hour I managed to fall asleep, only waking up to my alarm at eight so I could shower quickly and dress in a comfy sweat suit. It was a turqoise one I threw on along with a black cami and flipflops before throwing my hair up in a bun and heading out of the house. The cramps were killer, the worse I've had since going on my period, but I'd rather have them then a baby inside me.

How can I feel that way when a few hours ago I was sad I wasn't pregnant? To be honest it was only a wave of sadness for a few minutes. I will have the baby I want in the future, along with a few more. Troy and I will have the family we want, the one he deserves. He will be an awesome Dad.

The doctor's office was annoying. Being seventeen I still go to a pediatrician, I move up to the big girl doctor in a year or two. It's the same lady I've had since I was, like, four, Dr Hartley, a woman doctor. Waiting in the waiting room is the worst since little kids are running around sneezing and coughing and yelling. They just...leak so much. Yeah, in a few years I will want this, but hell no for now. I'd do well with a nice niece or nephew, that would be fun.

"Gabriella Montez!" a nurse called from the front desk about fifteen minutes after my appointment time. She asked my age and what I was in for, then got my mom on the phone to go over my co-pay and ask her what I was in for as well. Once that was over another nurse took me in the back for my height, weight, and blood pressure before leaving me alone in an examination room to wait for my doctor, that was another five or so minutes.

"Gabriella!" Dr. Hartley greeted as she came in, looking to be in her early thirties, but was in her mid fifties. She's aged well. "It's good to see you!" she insisted with a hug.

"Hey," I replied, a small smile on my face.

After a moment of small talk she sat on a stool and went over my chart. "From what I see here you only need one shot for college, but your mother says you've been sick lately?" she questioned.

"Uh," I began. "Just yesterday, but I'm good now. I think it was just one of those flukes," I tried to cover up.

She nodded. "Well, let's do the physical, then see," she suggested as she stood and practically felt me up for a good ten minutes. Her hands went all up my neck, and chest area, and stomach to feel for lumps, and asked me questions about how I've been feeling other than yesterday. "All seems well, Gabi," she stated while writing something on her chart.

My curiosity got the better of me. "Dr. Hartley, I-" I stopped. She waited. "I was...late this month, for my period," I admitted. "About four days."

"Have you been taking your birth control?" she questioned.

"I...forgot late mid-August and never remembered since then. My boyfriend and I..." I trailed off. "We're, uhm, active. Does it, you know, mean anything?" I asked.

She sat back down. Is that bad? "When did you get your period?" she wondered.

"This morning. But, I took pregnancy tests, they were all positive, I even felt sick yesterday. I threw up and everything," I informed her.

Dr. Hartley nodded. "What did it feel like this morning, getting your period?"

"Bad, the worst it's been since I went on the pill. The cramps woke me up out of sleep," I answered.

"So they were severe. Any pain in your back?" she continued on.

I nodded. "Actually, yeah," I confirmed. "What does it mean?" I asked.

"Well, Gabi," she began. "From what you tell me I am certain you were pregnant, but miscarried," she told me.

My mouth dropped open. "I was...a miscarriage?" I repeated. I was pregnant? I lost my and Troy's baby? I could have had a little Troy?

Dr. Hartley nodded. "It is common to occur within the first three months. It could happen from stress, or a chromosomal problem, meaning the baby's chromosomes were not normal, or the egg didn't implant itself correctly, we may never know why it happened," she explained.

Stress. My freaking out could have caused this? I lost our baby? The thought made me wan to throw up. "Could me taking the pregnancy news bad cause it?" I wondered.

"It could have been a factor, but I doubt it," she answered. "If that stress was a big factor there wouldn't be as many teen moms as there are," she tried to help me.

I bit my lip, getting another bad thought. "Could it have been another reason then?" I pressed on.

"What are you getting at?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Could it have happened because I can't get pregnant?" I asked.

Dr. Hartley let out a breath. "Honestly, Gabriella, I sincerely doubt that. We know your family is fertile," she laughed, trying to lighten the mood. I didn't laugh. "Gabi, what you are talking about is not something you should be at your age," she stated.

"Can we do a test? Is there a test for that?" I asked, ignoring her.

"That kind of test is not the type I would normally give or suggest to you. It is normally for women who have been trying to get pregnant for quite a few months and have had absolutely no luck," she told me. "It's not for you, not right now," she insisted.

"Is it a test you can give?" I wondered.

She sighed. "I can give it, but again, I wouldn't recommend it to you," she said. "Honestly, Gabriella, you don't need it. You are only seventeen-"

"I'm my mother's daughter, Dr. Hartley, I am a worrier. If you do not give me this test I will think about it every single day until I decide to have kids with my husband, then I will freak out, which could prevent me from getting pregnant then," I told her. "So, can you please give me this test now?" I pleaded.

Dr. H sighed. "I will give you the test, it will take a half an hour or so, and then you won't get the test results for a few days," she informed me.

I nodded and Dr. Hartley administered the tests to me. She asked me questions about my period and sex and other things of the sort. She even examined my cervix, which was gross, especially since I had my period. Dr. H said she would usually wait, but I want it now, and she thinks it is pointless anyways, so she just went along with it. Then, I gave urine, which was gross as well seeing as I do have my period, er, my miscarriage or whatever. Hell, it was either that or blood and I am not fond of needles. When I was done she said depending on time and other testing she will get in touch with me in a few days.

As I left I made sure she wouldn't tell my parents and that she would call my phone with the results. I never did get my shot, Dr. H said I could go in another time and told my mom they ran out of the vaccine I needed.

The whole fertility thing worried me. She said most my answers were good, which was good towards my fertility, and that my cervix was just fine as well, but that just meant my miscarriage could have been because of my small bout of depression.

It was horrible to me. Because I was upset about being pregnant, I could have lost my baby? And if that isn't the reason, what if I can't have kids? What will Troy say to that? He wants a big family, what if I can't give that to him? It would break my heart and his.

I had all these questions again, all these concerns only Troy can talk with me about. I won't tell him, not until after the game. He needs a clear mind. I'm not pregnant now and I won't get my results tonight so this news didn't have to be ASAP, but I wanted to drive to school and tell him right now so we could talk. It felt like we hadn't talked, really talked, in days.

At least I could go to homecoming now, just with my period. God, it seems like so long ago that homecoming was my only worry.

The day went by slow, Taylor brought by my work right after school, but I didn't tell her about my miscarriage. To me, it felt like Troy should be the first to know even if she and Sharpay are my best friends. They knew about my pregnancy while Troy didn't, Troy should know this first.

Since I had nothing to do, I actually did my work and texted Troy when he could. He was worried, but was happy my mom gave me the go for the game. I finished all of my work, then got ready for the game. Not caring too much, I dressed in a pair of comfy dark jeans, a red cami, and a think black hoodie over top that was left unzipped. My hair was still up in a bun, but I actually added a little make up before stepping in to my black flipflops, then heading out of the house.

Sharpay drove. Everything was normal now, with me not being pregnant anymore, so they acted normal. Normal means they spoke about homecoming the whole time. I want to go to homecoming, I do after Troy planned so much, but it feels so off now. I should be pregnant right now. And with not knowing my results yet, will I enjoy homecoming?

The gym was a mad house. Everyone was excited and running around and freaking out. Troy hadn't texted me in about an hour, but I knew he would want me out by the locker room doors, so after we got our seats and Taylor went for food I went to wait for Troy. Only I didn't wait for Troy, he was already waiting for me in his red track suit.

"Hey," I greeted as he watched me approach.

He hugged me tight instead of replying. "Is it already crazy out there?" he questioned.

I nodded. "Of course. All those girls are waiting to see my man sweat and glisten out there," I joked to help him.

It made me feel a little better when he smiled. "Brie, I can't help but feel like something is up with you," he confessed.

"Troy-" I started.

"I don't know if something is wrong with me, but I just feel it, baby," he went on. "It is all I can think about. You didn't even act that odd, I just know you, and something feels off."

"I am fine, Troy, I promise," I assured him, but it felt like lying. I am not fine, but I am better than yesterday. "Don't worry about me, worry about the game. Hell, don't even do that, just kick this team's ass," I ordered.

Troy didn't smile or react in any way. "Gabriella," he said.

"Look, after the game we will go and talk, but for now focus on this, please," I pleaded.

"You'll tell me everything?" he questioned.

I nodded. "Absolutely everything. I am yours all night," I promised.

He nodded back at me. "Okay, good," he sighed. "Is there anything I should be worried about?" he wondered.

"Right now?" I asked. "No, I am fine, we are fine, it is all fine," I assured him.

"I love you, Brie, so much," he murmured while resting his forehead on mine. "I don't give a fuck about this game if we're messed up somehow," he mumbled.

We kissed. "We're amazing," I whispered. "You're amazing and you will do amazing tonight," I stated. "Do me a favor?" I asked.

Troy nodded with another kiss. "Anything for you, babe," he said.

"Play tonight for me? Win for me?" I asked.

He smiled wide. "Is there a prize in it for me?" he teased.

"Not with me on my period, no," I answered honestly.

"I'll settle for a massage," he joked before kissing me again.

Our arms tightened on each other. "I will give you one if you give me one," I compromised.

"Yes, baby, I will win for you," he stated. "Only for you."

We kissed quickly as there was the signal from Chad I have to leave, which is a quick knock on the locker room door. "I love you," I said as we let go.

"I love you too," he responded, then went back into the locker room where the guys were all hyped up.

I returned to the bench where I saw that Taylor was back with food. Taylor always goes for food while Shar holds the seats because Sharpay isn't afraid to be a mean bitch to people trying to sit in our spots. "Are you going to tell him?" Sharpay questioned.

"Yeah, after the game," I answered. "He knows something is wrong, er, was wrong," I said. "He deserves to know either way."

My friends nodded. "I'm glad everything worked out," Taylor commented.

"Me too," Sharpay agreed.

I nodded. "Yeah, let's just get through this game," I sighed as the guys began to run out.

The game went well. This whole 'win it for me' thing I threw at him set a fire under his ass or something because by the second half we were up ten points, then as the game came to an end we were still up aron the same. The other team continued to score, we just always scored more.

The Wildcats won the game seventy two to sixty four. The gym was so loud from the screaming and laughter it was hard not to smile even a little, especially when I saw Troy's grin. He was so happy. He ran over to me on the court with the basketball in his hands and gave it to me. "Here, the game ball, because I won it for you," he said.

It was so cute I smiled wide. I laughed. "I love you," I giggled while kissing him.

Troy spun me around once, making me laugh more. "Of course you do, and you owe a massage," he teased.

"Back at you," I replied, making him kiss me again.

The guys pried Troy away from me to cheer and boost their egos. There wasn't a party after since it's a Thursday, but there was a big get together of just guys on the team, their girlfriends, and cheerleaders, but we decided not to go. I waited at Troy's car for him to be done showering and changing so we could talk afterwards.

It was hard to ignore my nerves as Troy got ready. How do I tell him? What exactly do I say? What will he say? It just seems so surreal.

"Hey, you ready?" my boyfriend asked as he approached me with his gym bag slung over his shoulder.

I reached up and touched his wet hair, my other hand wrapped around my ball. "I am going to keep this forever," I admitted.

Troy smiled. "Good, I want you to," he replied. "Let's go, we're gonna get some fast food, then go to the park. Does that sound good to you or do you want to actually go out?" he wondered as we got in the car.

"No, fast food and park," I agreed and he nodded while starting the car.

Oh, God, how is he going to take this?

* * *

**And it is done! Yay! I actually kinda like it!**

**Remember: no Word, so no spell check. Sorry if it is all messed up!**

**Review please! **

**- Kayleigh**


	33. Stay With Me

**Thank you for all the reviews. They mean a lot! Keep 'em comin!**

**I'm already writing the sequel...two and a half chapters in. Thing are a'changin!**

**ALSO..I have been OBSESSED with Harry Potter as of late (if you follow my tumblr, you know this), so if anyone has a good HP fanfic, please PM it to me.  
But, if you need a good one please read Seventh Horcrux by Melindaleo. It is ah-mazing.**

**Review please!**

**Named Stay With Me by Finch because it just seeming fitting for some reason...**

* * *

We arrived at the park in thirty minutes which was about twenty minutes more than it should have been. East Albuquerque was alive, basking in the win, and there was traffic, plus we went to McDonald's. Troy must have been starving because he ordered two Big Macs and a large fry while I settled on some chicken nuggets and fries. Troy was surprised, if I got the chicken nugget route I usually get the ten piecer and this time I got a kid's meal. It came with a toy! I fiddled with it for most the car ride as Troy laughed at me and ate half of his food.

As soon as we sat down at our tree to eat (there were convienant blankets in the trunk) Troy dove into the rest of his food. "I wasn't able to eat much today," he explained after my odd look. "Don't give me that look, girl who eats almost as much as me, plus you only got a kid's meal. What is up with that?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Not very hungry, besides, my mom has been shoving soup and toast down my throat for two days," I answered.

"So what is going on with you?" he wondered a moment later, shoving fries in his mouth as he did.

I was able to ignore him for a moment to chew. "In a minute, tell me how it feels to win the homecoming game," I insisted with a smile. The winning game ball came down to the clearing with us. It's such a cliché gesture for him to give it to me, but I loved it, it made me feel extra special.

"Great," Troy said with his mouth full. "It would be better if I knew what was going on with my girlfriend though," he turned it back on me.

With a roll of my eyes I dug through my purse and produced a Sharpie to give to him. "Here," I said.

"What do you want me to do with this?" he laughed.

"Sign the ball," I answered, rolling it over to him.

Troy half-laughed. "Why?" he questioned.

"Because, if you go pro, I could make a buck or two off it," I answered matter-of-factly. "If you don't, who knows, some East High girl could pay me for it," I added on.

My boyfriend shook his head at me, but not only signed it, but dated it as well, then wrote 'homecoming ball' on it with a heart. "There, I was cheesy on it so maybe you can make three or four bucks on it," he joked, tossing the marker back.

"Please, Troy Bolton, I could probably make a hundred bucks off this right now," I assured him.

"Then, in four years when I decide not to go pro and no one around here remembers me you literally will make a buck or two off it," he replied, smiling a little.

"Psh," I scoffed. "Everyone knows you are going to break the scoring record this year, you're already doing so well," I gushed.

"Everyone, huh?" he asked through the French fries in his mouth.

I nodded. "Well, I do, because I have faith in you," I corrected myself. There have been rumors of Troy breaking the current scoring record this year, but he mainly ignores them. It has been the same record for over twenty years, so him breaking it would be huge. Everyone knows the name of the guy who holds it now, Edwin AKA Eddie Thompson.

"That helps," he mumbled in return.

We were quiet for a moment as we ate. "Troy, would you still want to marry me even if I couldn't have kids?" I questioned once I swallowed my bite of nugget.

Troy choked on his food a little. "What?" he coughed.

"You heard me. If I was infertile, would you still want to share your life with me or whatever?" I reworded.

"Is- um, yeah," he answered.

"'Um, yeah'?" I repeated. "That's it?" I pressed on.

Troy sat up. "Is this what you've been missing school for?" he wondered.

"What if I couldn't give you kids, Troy? How would you feel about that?" I continued on.

"It would suck," he said honestly. Great. "Because, you know I want kids, but I don't need kids to love you. There are other things, like adoption or the foster system, or...what is that thing when they get my sperm and put it up there?" he rambled on.

"Invitro fertilization," I filled in.

He nodded. "Yes, that. I don't know, we'd figure something out," he finished.

"Don't you want a baby that looks like me or you?" I asked.

Troy rubbed his eyes. "Of course I want that, I want seven or so kids that look like me and you, but it's a want not a need," he told me.

"You say this now, then in six or seven years we're nearing a divorce and-" I began.

"Gabriella," Troy cut me off. "Why are you asking me this?" he demanded to know.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I let a long breath go. "Because I had a miscarriage," I confessed. When I opened my eyes Troy was simply staring at me. "I was pregnant and I lost-"

"I know what miscarriage means," he cut me off somewhat harshly before standing up. "My mom had one, remember?" he muttered as he rubbed his eyes. How horrible of me is it that that slipped my mind? Of course he knows his mom had one months into her second pregnancy. She lost his little brother, Romeo Chance.

"Troy-" I tried to go on.

"How long did you know?" he asked, his voice hard and his eyes burning holes into me. "How long did you know that you were pregnant with my child and did not tell me?" he rephrased.

He looked so angry. "I found out the night I went dress shopping," I answered, standing up as well.

"Dammit, Gabriella, I was with you for more than two hours yesterday, you should have told me!" he exclaimed.

"I wanted to!" I assured him frantically. "But, the game was today and-"

"The game?" he cut me off. "You didn't tell me because of a fucking high school basketball game?" he questioned. Ah, geez. When he swears it is a sign he is very angry. "That's bullshit, Gabriella, complete bullshit," he stated.

"It's the truth!" I insisted, stepping closer to him. This was not how I saw this going at all. I thought Troy would be understanding or something, not angry with me. It is okay though, he has every right to be mad, I just wish he wasn't.

Troy nodded. "Yeah, I know it is the truth, I just wish it wasn't. You can't make my decisions for me, you can't. I get we're together and we're like one or whatever, but I am still my own person, you don't get to decide what I can and can not handle," he told me. "Fuck the basketball game, fuck some big test, or some speech in class, you need to tell me things, especially when they affect me just as much as they affect you," he went on.

"I-I'm sorry, Troy, I will, I promise," I said quickly. "Just, don't be angry at me, please, I was trying to- This would have ruined everything," I tried to explain to him everything, but it came out all wrong.

"Ruined everything?" he repeated.

"No," I stopped. "Yes, but no. Everything was just so messed up in my head, Troy, you have no idea," I insisted.

"I would have if you had told me," Troy grumbled back.

We were both quiet for a moment or two. "Can we please stop fighting, I want to talk about this," I stopped as Troy shook his head.

"No, Gabriella, you keep undercutting me in our relationship and this just pushes it over the top. I am so fucking pissed off right now," he stated, sounding very calm, yet very angry. He looked angry, but he didn't at the same time. It was a little frightening.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"I mean, Gabriella, you keep thinking you handle all of this shit yourself when you don't have to, especially when it has to do with me in every single way. You were pregnant with my child and you were too scared to tell me, plus you didn't want to because of a fucking high school basketball game," he told me. "I just don't understand how you could keep that from me. I mean, I was the father, wasn't I?"

My eyes went wide as my mouth dropped. Did he seriously just ask that?

"That did not come out the way it sounded, it was rhetorical," he quickly corrected himself. "You should have told me," he went on.

"I get that!" I said loudly. "I get it, okay? I want to stop fighting because of it," I pleaded.

"No, Gabriella, you don't, because you've done this before," he reminded me. I looked at him blankly. "After the car accident you didn't tell me you flat lined when you thought I couldn't handle it. Well, the truth was you couldn't handle it by yourself; you needed me, but thought you were looking out for me. You did the same thing with this," he informed me.

"Okay, I get it, I'm wrong, I am always wrong," I muttered.

Troy sighed. "Gabriella, I am not trying to make you feel bad. You have no idea how much I want to make you feel better about this, but you just- you keep thinking you know what is best for me when I don't need you to be like that sometimes. I have a mother, I don't need another one, I need you to be my partner," he told me.

"I am!" I exasperated. I don't want to fight, this isn't what I thought would be happening right now.

"After the fact!" Troy responded loudly. "You had no right to keep this from me. I still can't believe you did," he somewhat laughed to himself, like he couldn't believe what was happening.

"I just wanted you to have one last moment, one last game, one last everything before I ruined," I stopped. "Before I changed everything, before you knew, so you could have one last moment of glory with no worries, and," I stopped again. "It was wrong, I knew it, but you deserved it, Troy, you deserved everything, and I thought I was taking it all from you," I tried to explain how I felt. "You, you had a choice, you could have-"

"I had a choice?" Troy cut me off. "You think I would have had a choice in all of this?" he questioned.

"No, I know you didn't, but the guy always does, I wanted you to-"

Troy did his weird laugh again as he turned away from me. "This wasn't about you! It was about us and I had the right to know," he repeated for the tenth or so time it seemed. He turned to see me. "You underestimate me, Gabriella," he stated after a few moments of silence. "And it hurts because you should know better than to think I would have wanted one last moment of glory or a few more days of no drama or whatever," he continued. "It is just you; you're the only thing in my life that truly matters. And this baby, this baby wouldn't have ruined anything, it would have just- it could have been so much more..." he trailed off. "I understand you put me above almost everything else because I do the same for you, but this was a part of me, a part I deserved to know about. Telling me, it could have made a difference-" his voice caught in his throat. "You can't protect me from things like this, I won't let you."

I wanted to comfort him somehow, but felt he wouldn't accept it. And to see him not let me comfort him if I tried would hurt too much, so I did nothing at all.

"We should go home," he said a minute later.

My mouth opened in shock. What?

"We have school tomorrow," he mumbled as he began to clean up our dinners and blankets.

It was a silent ride home. He just seemed so angry I didn't know what to say. I knew I was wrong, I admitted it, and I apologized, there was nothing else to do, was there?

The next morning was rough. Of course, I had to go to school, but was I going with Troy or Chad or the bus or what? To make things easier on everyone I just decided to take the bus with my little brothers. My mom seemed suspicious, but said nothing. The bus was as annoying as I remembered, plus it always got to school late. This time, though, I didn't care because I didn't want to see my friends or Troy or anyone for that matter.

My friends weren't at my locker when I arrived and I was happy for it. Feeling that he was needed, Vince went with me to my locker, plus sat with me on the bus. He didn't say much, but neither did I. For some reason, his presence was oddly comforting. My little brother got numerous high-fives as he walked down the hall with me since he played in the game for a little bit and even scored a few points.

We passed the gym where there seemed to be another pep rally, but really wasn't. It was just the basketball team, their girlfriends and friends, and cheerleaders plus others talking about the game. Troy was in there, I knew it. I stopped when my eyes landed him. He was sitting in the middle of it, but looked lost. His head was tilted down to look at his lap, his hands were clasped together, and Chad was next to him with a smile from ear to ear on. Sharpay and Taylor were there as well. They texted me all morning, telling me to come see them, asking what happened with Troy, they saw how glum he was this morning. They didn't understand. They didn't know I was actually pregnant, let alone about the miscarriage.

"You ever gonna speak?" Vince finally spoke up. I looked up, but said nothing. "You look like someone shot your puppy," he informed me.

"Sorry, Vin, but no. It's not something I can talk about right now," I replied.

"Does it have to do with-?"

"Can you eat lunch with me?" I questioned as the bell rang. "On the rooftop? I don't want to be alone and I don't want to keep Sharpay and Taylor away from Zeke and Chad," I went on.

Vince nodded. "Yeah, sure, I'll meet you up there," he agreed, then went on his way.

I was the first one in homeroom, which was odd since I'm usually one of the last. As soon as Troy walked in his eyes found me. He looked surprised, like he didn't expect me to come to school today, but said nothing. He didn't smile or wave or show any inclination of speaking, he just looked at me, and then sat down.

All our friends were surprised to see me there as well, like they thought I wouldn't be here just as Troy did. Maybe he told them I wasn't coming. They wouldn't have known either way since I didn't text any of them back this morning. None of them said anything since Darbus would take their head off, but continued to look at me.

The entire day was horrible. I spent most of it dodging questions about why I was sick, why Troy and I weren't talking, and everything in between. After a period or two Sharpay and Taylor and Chad understood I wasn't speaking so they stopped asking. Troy wasn't answering questions either, he didn't even speak to me, and he hardly looked at me. It was heartbreaking, but it felt like I deserved it.

Everything just felt so bad, so shitty that when lunch came I was ready to just walk out. The last few days had been a whirlwind of emotions that I was just ready to break down. Troy being mad at me, or at the situation at least, was just icing on the cake.

He was right though, I do underestimate what he can handle. I thought he would want one last carefree teenage memory, or I thought he deserved it at least. What I didn't realize was that it didn't matter what I thought, this baby may have been inside me but Troy should have known what was going on because it was his, he should have been able to make his own decisions according to it. I did try to protect him and with this situation, it probably wasn't the best idea. I took a bad situation and made it worse when it could have been made better somehow...I don't know.

As I ate lunch silently with Vince on the rooftop it occurred to me that during the whole ideal I hadn't cried. There was no crying when I found out, or when I couldn't tell Troy, or even when I learned of the miscarriage. To be honest, I had shed a few tears here and there, but never a full on cry. And in that moment on the rooftop everything just came out.

One moment we were simply eating lunch, the next I was practically sobbing over my sandwich. "Lala?" Vince questioned, worried. When I didn't respond, not only because I didn't want to explain everything, but because I couldn't even form words over my cries Vince just wrapped me up in his arms and let me cry.

I cried guiltily for thinking the baby would have ruined everything. I cried for hurting Troy because he deserved to know what was going on at the time, but I didn't tell him. But, mostly I cried for my baby, the baby that would never grow or be born or take a breath. The baby I would never hold or meet or raise. It is horrible that just when I thought of the good things that came along with the situation, the actual baby, raising Troy and I's actual baby, I miscarried it. My heart broke a little.

My crying lasted a good amount of time and Vince just held me. As I finished there was only ten or so minutes left until lunch was over.

"Are you alright?" Vince wondered as I pulled away.

I nodded. "Yeah," I sniffed and tossed what was left of my little eaten lunch into the trash.

"What is going on, Lala?" he asked, throwing his own food away.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry for crying on you, Vin, but I can't tell you that. I'm sorry, but I can't," I told him.

"Gabriella, I know I am just your little brother, but-"

"You aren't just my little brother, Vin. You're a guy, a young guy growing into a great man, and I'd like to think I had something to do with that," I rambled a bit. "And as much as you want to protect me from what I am going through, you can't, I am here to protect you. So," I stopped as the bell rang. "Go hang out with your friends and talk to your homecoming date about how excited she is for tomorrow," I insisted, pushing him off the bench.

"Gabriella-" he tried again.

I shook my head. "No. Go, Vincent, now," I ordered in a voice that sounded remarkably like Mami.

Knowing I wouldn't take no for an answer, Vince stood up to leave. "You had a lot to do with it," he said before reaching the steps. "Making me into a great guy," he explained, and then went on his way.

Sighing to myself I realized I didn't want to sit up there in my own thoughts and decided to go get some schoolwork to do. While Taylor brought me most my work home, I still had a lot to do. I grabbed my bag so I could go down to my locker to grab some work, but as I got there Troy was at my locker. We share a locker; his is nowhere near his classes, so he uses mine. Not wanting to make things awkward, I stood at the corner waiting for Troy to leave.

But, before he left Vince came out of nowhere. What the hell is he doing? He walked right up to Troy, who wasn't paying any attention.

"What are you doing to my sister?" I heard Vince demand in a deep voice. What the hell is he doing?

Troy noticed him there and closed the notebook he was looking in. "That is between me and her, Vince," Troy replied. I noticed while Vince is now taller than me, he still isn't taller than Troy.

"It is not between just the two of you when she spends half of lunch crying her eyes out on the rooftop," Vince replied, still sounding all grown up.

My boyfriend was quiet for a second. "Look, Vince, your sister-"

Vince closed my locker door loudly, getting attention from people walking by in the hall. "I don't give a shit what she did, she's half crazy like my mom and sister's and we all know it," my brother cut him off. Hey! "But, I don't give a shit what she did, you're gonna fix it because I never wanna see my sister cry like that over you again," he stated. Troy opened his mouth, but Vince went on. "You're two years older than me, and I have no doubts you could kick my ass, but I swear to God I would try..." Vince trailed off, abandoning his thought. "Just fix it," he snapped, then went on his way.

Forgetting my locker I quickly went back up to the rooftop. Vince is such an idiot! A cute, heartwarming, adorable little idiot! He had no right to...I mean, it was a really nice thing to do but- He shouldn't have, but it was just so nice. He's going to get a slap and a hug when I get home.

The door leading to the steps opened and closed, followed by quick footsteps. Troy appeared in his jeans and t-shirt and came over to me without a word.

"I'm sorry about Vince, he shouldn't have pried-" Troy stopped my apology with a kiss as he sat down next to me.

"No, I was angry, but I should have thought about you," he apologized himself. "Your brother had every right to set me straight, he really just earned some respect, actually," he went on.

I nodded silently. "I really am so sorry, Troy. You should have known the second I found out, er, like in the next few minutes," I told him. "You're right; I shouldn't underestimate you or protect you-"

"But, I understand why you felt that way," he cut me off. "You were going through so much, and to be honest, if things were switched and you had some huge test or something I would think about waiting," he said.

"You would _think_ about waiting. I actually waited, you could have known before," I stopped. "What if I can't have kids, Troy? What if that is the reason it happened?"

"I don't believe it is the reason," he responded instantly. "You're family is way too fertile for that to be the reason, but if it is the reason we will deal with it when we need to," he insisted. "When I marry, that is it, no divorcing; I will never go through a divorce, so you're stuck with me. There will be no nearing divorce for us, okay? We'll adopt, or get foster kids, or spend insane amounts of money trying to get a baby that is a little of you and me," he told me. "Okay?"

I nodded. "Okay," I breathed. "I guess I just don't want the reason for the miscarriage to be stress, stress because I couldn't handle it," I admitted, finally opening up about the whole ordeal, and it felt great.

Troy kissed my forehead. "Did the doctor give a reason?" he wondered.

"No," I squeaked. "She said it could be something chromosomal in it, or the egg didn't attach, or something. She said we may never truly know. The fertility test was my idea, she didn't think it was needed," I whispered.

"See?" he replied. "It is two against one, here," he mumbled, tugging me closer to him. "And, as for losing the baby, I am going to tell you what my grandmother told me when my mom lost my little brother," he began. "Everything happens for a reason, we may never really know that reason, but I believe there is one. Maybe it happened so we could finish high school normally and go to college and build our lives together before having kids. Maybe it happened because we simply aren't ready, I know I'm not ready for a kid, at all," he confessed.

"I'm not ready for one, either," I agreed, leaning against him.

"How did you get pregnant, anyway? I thought you were on the pill," he remembered.

Oh, that's right, he doesn't know. "I forgot to bring them to Stanford when I went, and was going to start them again, but I forgot completely," I explained. "But, I will start again Sunday, don't worry, I've learned my lesson," I stated.

We were both quiet for a little bit as we held each other. It felt so good to be held by him with nothing between us.

"So, what do we do about homecoming?" I questioned quietly.

Troy's chest rumbled with a laugh. "Fuck homecoming. If you're not up for it, I don't care, I just wanted to make it perfect for you," he told me.

"I want to go," I said. "Everything happens for a reason, right? Well, I didn't miscarry to sit on the sidelines for the rest of senior year, I wanna do everything I always wanted and that includes homecoming," I reminded him.

"So I need to go get a yellow tie and all that to match you?" Troy questioned, making me smile.

-xoxo-

Even though the East High football team loses almost all the time, especially on homecoming, it affects no one's mood about the dance. As long as the basketball team wins, we East high school kids are ready to party on homecoming night.

This is the first homecoming I am not nervous about. For this one, I have a date, a dress, and a sister in cosmetology school to do my hair and make up. Hey, she may have only been in the school for a little over a month, but she was good to begin with.

My friends decided that my house would be the meet up house for the guys to all come here for pictures and such. Of course, seeing as they are my best friends they showed up four hours early to continue to get ready. Sharpay insisted my house be the meet up house because I have the best steps for pictures.

By the time the guys showed up on my house (actually on time seeing as Sharpay threatened their genitals), we girls were almost ready.

"Mija! It's been ten minutes!" my mother yelled up at us.

"Isa!" I scolded my sister, she is the reason we aren't downstairs. She insisted on last touches the second the guys got here. Isabelle glared at me, she doesn't like to be called Isa for some reason, and so we only use it to annoy her.

She spritzed me again with perfume to overshadow the hairspray smell. "You're all done, happy?" she replied, smiling at all three of us girls.

"Yes," we all chorused together, then began to make our way out of my room. We usually do this at Sharpay's house because there is much more room, but she said her stairs look like we rented out stairs to get pictures on, which is tacky. She needs help sometimes.

Going down the steps is a bitch when wearing a dress like this, plus these shoes Isabelle aren't the most stable. "Wait, wait, wait! Stop for a picture!" my mother ordered, so we all stopped in the middle of the staircase.

Ignoring her a bit, I glanced over at Troy. He was in a black tux with a yellow tie smiling up at me. Unfortunately, I blushed for some odd reason, causing him to smile more. The long, lopsided, somehow grainy, dull yellow dress hugged the curve of my body perfectly, plus my boobs are showing in a way older brothers would not approve of. My hair was down in curls because that is what I think I look best in, not to mention Troy loves it that way. My eyes were shadowy/gold while my nails were a yellow that matched my dress, along with a black line design.

When we finally got to the bottom of the steps everyone was hugging and putting on corsages and snapping pictures we kids barely got three words in at a time. The pictures got silly somewhere near the end, there was one with Chad on Troy's back, me bridal style in Troy's arms, Zeke putting Chad in a headlock, Sharpay and Taylor in the middle of a heated discussion looking like they were about to slap each other, and of course, a few with me and my siblings.

Alex isn't going, he didn't have the guts to ask a girl, but my father also said he was not allowed because his grades already suck. Vince is though, it's his second homecoming, but this time he has a date. His party was set to drop by about twenty minutes after mine so Mami could fawn all over us in shifts.

"Okay, ready, last one!" Troy's mother insisted before I tugged on Troy and Chad's ties as they both kissed my cheeks at the same time.

"Aw, that is a cute one!" my mother cooed, then went to tell Lucy to make copies.

"Remember, we expect you home tomorrow afternoon, not tomorrow night," Lucy insisted, eyeing us all up.

Troy smiled and kissed his mother on the cheek. "Will do, Ma, right guys?" he questioned us. We're all sleeping at Sharpay's house tonight after her after party. Our parents needed days to contemplate this actually happening, and then decided it would be a good judge of trust-who actually would come home before noon tomorrow without a hangover? I think they honestly bet on it.

All my friends and I filed into the limo with wide smiles. If this is turning out so great, I wonder how prom will be. We got us some great boyfriends.

"Happy you came now?" Troy questioned softly in my ear with his arm around me. "You look beyond beautiful, by the way, I never got to say that back there. They went crazy," he commented.

I smiled as I leaned into him. "Yes, I am happy I came," I answered. "I also got a phone call this morning," I added in an even lower voice.

Troy's eyebrows rose. "Yeah? What kind?" he went along.

"The kind that says there is a little bit of you and me in our future," I whispered with a smile.

The smile that spread across his face practically made my day. "I told you!" he murmured excitedly before kissing me.

Although Sharpay and Taylor are my best friends I didn't tell them about my miscarriage, so it's obvious I didn't tell them about my fertility. It just seemed like something that should be left between Troy and I. It was our baby, not anyone else's. My doctor called this morning; my insides are A-ok, which is awesome. She also said not to be guilty, she doubted my stress caused it; it was probably a one time ordeal I will be grateful for in the future even if I don't feel that way now. Plus, she added she was always there to talk if needed. I thanked her and hopped around like a little girl on Christmas once I hung up. There are seven or so little Bolton's in my future.

"I love you." I mumbled against his lips.

"Hey!" Chad interrupted us. "Save that for after the dance!" he teased, making everyone in the limo give us catcalls.

Troy grinned and replied in a very guy way even though he knows he ain't getting any tonight. For one, I am on my period and two, I start birth control on Sunday and you shouldn't have sex the first month you are on it.

The Chinese food restaurant the guys picked was ah-mazing. It was the best Chinese food I have ever tasted, actually. Troy said he might take me there for our anniversary. Indeed, our first anniversary is quickly approaching, along with Thanksgiving and Christmas, one being my second favorite (Christmas) holiday after my birthday. I love my birthday, being in a huge family it is the only day truly all about me other than my future wedding, I suppose. Christmas is awesome because, well, it's Christmas.

Troy's birthday is before mine, it is in two weeks actually and I already have his present all planned. In fact, I am getting it in a week. I am excited and nervous at the same time. Sharpay is the only one who knows outside of my mother and Serena because I know how Isabelle and Taylor would react-badly. My mom was a tough cookie to crack with it, but I managed to convince her to give me permission. It's a big surprise.

I found that going to homecoming while actually having a date is very fun. The decorating committee actually made the gym bearable and the small amount of food wasn't horrible.

"Can I steal you back now?" Troy's lips asked quietly against my ear as his arms wrapped around me.

I had been dancing with Vince like an idiot. "If Vince doesn't mind," I answered, then looked to my little brother.

"Whatever, you're an embarrassment," he joked with a wave of his hand and went on his way.

"Hey!" I laughed, making him smile back at me. His date, Amy, was excited to have him back. She is a pretty, smart, quiet sophomore, unlike most of his friends and the sluts who usually hang around him nowadays. He asked her about a month ago and I honestly think she would have fallen over had she not been leaning against a locker. Vince is one of the most popular guys in his grade and she, admittedly, is not one of the most popular girls. He had her over for dinner, we talked, I and she did, she is very nice. I approve. "He is gonna ask her out, you know," I told Troy as we made our way though the gym.

"I know, I've seen the way he looks at her," he responded, taking me out of the gym entirely. Oh, well, excuse me, mister know it all.

"Troy, where are we going?" I questioned. He didn't answer. "The first homecoming dance I am actually having fun at and you drag me away?" I asked as we went down the hall.

"It's worth it, pipe down," he insisted and I saw him drag me towards the rooftop.

"Aw, Troy, you're so cute," I cooed, understanding a little bit of what he is going.

He grinned as we went up the stairs. On the rooftop, covered in its usual flowers, was also lit up in romantic-type Christmas lights. "Now, don't repeat that 'Aw, Troy!' business, I did not do this. The other night I drove by the school and saw the rooftop lip up. Apparently the environmental club has sleepovers up here. It's weird, right? Any who, I just found the switch to turn them on," he explained to me. I just looked around with a smile on my face. "But, I did bring this," he added, leaning down to press play on a stereo. Our song, I'm Yours by Jason Mraz, flowed out and filled the air around us.

"Aw, Troy!" I repeated anyways, then kissed him.

Troy pulled me against him and we began to slow dance. "Are you okay?" he asked after a few quiet moments.

"Is that a joke?" I questioned, pulling away enough to look at him. My fingers played with the tips of his hair as his were resting on my bum.

"No, not with the dance. I mean, the whole miscarriage thing, you doin' okay?" he rephrased.

"Oh," I muttered with a nod. "I'm...okay," I answered. "Everything happens for a reason, right? I've been thinking like that since you told me and I've come to the firm conclusion that we would have been great parents," I stated. "But, we still can be, in the future, you know? I am not ready to be a mom, I am sure I could have grown to become one in nine months like my mom had to, but to be honest I don't want to. I don't want to go to college online, or miss out on prom, or graduation, or have to be changing diapers at three in the morning," I began to ramble. "I've accepted that I could have done it, but I won't do it, because I've been given a chance to do everything I want to before being able to do that, so I am taking it. Sure, it's hard, I did lose a baby, but it also wasn't like four months in, you know?" I asked. "Sorry, I'm going on," I apologized.

"No," Troy stopped me. "Its okay to go on and get your feeling out, it's what you're supposed to do," he assured me.

"Well, how about you?" I asked. "How are you doing with it?"

Troy was quiet for a moment. "I didn't find out until after so I didn't get to react to the actual pregnancy," he started. "I'm sad, I guess, but more for what could have been," he went on. "Now that we know you can have kids, it's not really what could have been, it is what will be."

"Yeah," I agreed. "I want a boy named after you," I admitted.

"No Troy Junior," he ordered. "None, not even a Troy with a different middle name," he said.

"Ah, Troy, come on! I love your name!" I whined.

He shook his head. "No, sorry, I refuse. I was almost Jack Junior, but my mom refused," he informed me. "She said I should be own person, not a mini clone of him," he explained.

"Well, a mini clone of you would be wonderful," I told him. "You are not your father."

"Thanks, but no," he responded. "I don't want any son of mine to feel like he has to live up to me because of his name somehow," he said. "It's not fair, thank God I am not named after my dad," he muttered.

Accepting defeat because he actually made sense, I sighed in frustration. "Fine, just a T then," I compromised.

"Alright, I can work with that," he agreed.

I leaned against Troy's chest comfortably. "Thanks for the best homecoming ever, Troy," I whispered.

"Any time, Brie," he responded with a kiss on the top of my head, then gagged. "Ugh, my lips taste like hairspray," he groaned, making me laugh.

"Sorry, that was Belle," I said into his chest.

His own chest rumbled with laughter. "Remind me not to do it again. Shower before we go to bed, alright?" he suggested. "I ain't waking up to that, 'cause I know I will do it again."

"Only if you shower with me," I replied.

"Yeah, like that is a problem for me," he mumbled in return as he pulled me closer, making me smile.

* * *

**It really doesn't feel like an end to the chapter right there, but I didn't really know how to close it.**

**Anyways, review your thoughts and I described Gabi's dress two chapters back if you really want a visual. It is one V wore during fashion week, I believe.**

**Hey, no cliff-hanger!**

**Review please!**

**- Kayleigh**


	34. So This Is Christmas

**Thank you all for the reviews! Feeding the author with reviews tends to make another one come quicker! ;)**

**Anywho, on with the story! It is near completion! 2 more chapters and this is done, that is all! Then, on with the sequel that WILL be published within a few days of this ending! I am trying to finish this entire story before I go to school.**

**I start school August 26, can't wait! **

**Review please!**

**Named So This Is Christmas by John Lennon because it is Christmas. **

* * *

It was a few days before Christmas vacation when Troy got a letter from Duke University. He had already been accepted, but had not yet responded because he was 'exploring' his options. I didn't get this whole 'exploring' thing, seeing as everyone knew he was going to Duke. While it had been his father's dream, he engraved it in Troy's brain to be his as well, and Troy couldn't forget that. Also, I think he wanted to prove that he was better than his father, he could go to Duke and succeed, unlike his father who couldn't.

The letter was an athletic scholarship; they offered Troy twelve thousand per semester if he agreed to attend. Its over forty grand a year to go to Duke, this was great for him. He was so shocked he didn't know how to react.

His mom was ecstatic, but assured him even though they got this offer he didn't have to go to Duke. U of A or UNM also wanted him and offered scholarships, but not this much seeing as their tuition was about half of Duke's. Actually, U of A was hinting at offering either him or Chad a full scholarship. Chad was torn between UNM and U of A while Troy was torn between not only them, but Duke.

I, on the other hand, stayed out of it. I told him how great it was he got the offer that I was very proud of him, but like he did with me when Stanford offered me a scholarship I let him make his own decision. Stanford offered me thirty five grand a year as an academic scholarship when the tuition is a little less than fifty grand. My dad was the happiest, I think.

It took me two weeks, but I accepted. I love Troy and I will always love Troy, but I realized if I declined I would always wonder what if and I didn't want that for myself. Troy would always be there, this Stanford offer would not, and my mom said if we really love each other we will make it work. We really do love each other, so we will make it work.

On Christmas Eve I had stayed up late wrapping presents for my family and friends, plus I spent some time with Serena and Kris. They've decided to split their Christmas's, they would stay with us this year, then Kris's family next year and so forth. The kids spent the day with my dad today at his apartment and my mom spent it with her boyfriend, Richard.

My dad is coming over for dinner tomorrow, but won't be there as we open presents in the morning or spend the afternoon going through all of them and such. We opened all his presents today before the dinner at his house. This is the first year my parents are apart and it is so freakin' weird. I miss them together, but my mom seems happy with Richard.

We finally met him and he comes around the house once in a while. Vince and Alex aren't too keen on him most the time, but Felix thinks he is alright, and the twins are warming up to him. Belle and I are just going with the flow; Serena spent Thanksgiving with Kris's family so she only met Richard about two weeks ago. Seeing Richard and my mom together is weird all by itself, but when I see her smile and giggle and get gussied up to go out with him I understand. Her and my dad haven't been like that for a long time.

My dad is single, but has been dating around here and there. He is open about it with us. My parents agreed to be together on holidays for us, at least while we're still getting used to them being apart during holidays. Like, on our birthdays we go out to dinner as a family and we didn't want to change that. They're civil and we're thankful.

It was almost midnight when there was a soft thump on my balcony followed by a quiet knocking.

Knowing it was Troy, I just opened the door. "You're finally locking the doors now?" he questioned with a kiss.

"You make me, Troy, you complained about it for weeks. What are you doing here?" I asked, leading him to my bed as he shed his light jacket. Troy insisted it was unsafe for me to sleep with unlocked doors at night. I agreed, but I always forget to lock them. Recently I have been remembering though.

"Admiring the view," he grinned, making me smack him as I looked down at my pajamas, a slinky white cami and red short shorts.

I got back into my bed, bringing him with me. "Really? I thought we agreed to hang out before dinner tomorrow, and then probably do this tomorrow night," I reminded him.

He nodded. "I know, but- I went out for dinner with my mom tonight, you know, and I wanted to tell you what I told her," he informed me.

"Okay, what?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Brie, you already know it, but I'm-" he stopped. "I'm accepting the scholarship from Duke," he admitted.

"Well, don't act like I'm going to be mad at you," I replied, noticing his tense body movements.

He tried to shake off his worry. "I'm- I'm not, I just know when you told me the same I was a little upset, you know?" he told me. "This year has been one of the best of my life, and with college coming its just proof it is all ending," he mumbled.

"I know," I sighed, tugging him closer to me. "But, we still have half of the school year and summer," I murmured softly as I lightly scratched the back of his head, an action I knew relaxes him.

Troy's body slumped towards me as his body relaxed. "I know," he mumbled, his arms slipping around my waist. "It's been a good year so far, huh?" he questioned.

"Amazing," I agreed with a small kiss as his fingers dipped under my shirt to feel my tattoo. It was his birthday present, TAB inside a thin red heart. I remember 'giving' it to him.

_"Brie, my birthday date is almost over and you have yet to give me my present," he reminded me for the tenth time._

_I ignored him and took a bite my pizza. "What grade would you give your birthday date?" I wondered a moment later._

_"A L for lame," he answered, making me gasp in fake horror. "Brie, you've been dropping hints about this damn present for a week now and so far I got nothing but a little of second base!" he exclaimed in a laugh._

_"Yeah, in the open!" I replied, raising an eyebrow as I did._

_Troy__ laughed. "This is hardly out in the open, we're at the park. Actually, we're at a place in the park no one ever comes to besides us," he corrected himself._

_For Troy's birthday date I decided to keep it simple like he wanted. After school he got a little nookie since his mom was at work, then I left him alone when his mom came home because her baby boy turned eighteen today. He promised not to eat, so I got a pizza and we went to the park. It wasn't like I could plan some special thing, we have school tomorrow so we can't lie to our parents about sleeping arrangements and since my mom caught Troy and I in my room after he accidentally slept over and my dad found out our sleepovers have been few and far in between. Plus, he made me promise to keep it simple. He said he doesn't like being surprised, he likes doing the surprising. _

_Besides, my birthday present is a big one which I felt would trump anything I did anyways. _

_"You got to fool around with me this afternoon," I reminded him softly as I went in to kiss him._

_He smiled into the kiss. "I did," he agreed. We can't have sex because I haven't been on birth control for a whole month yet, it's only been about two weeks. However, this afternoon he got everything but sex which made him happy._

_"Give me an A, Bolton, and I'll give you your present," I compromised._

_"You know you get an A, my favorite pizza and you at our spot looking pretty in the moonlight? Perfect," he told me. _

_Figuring I have tortured him enough with my hints all week I handed him the flashlight. "Here, now look," I said and got up on my knees to face away from him._

_I lifted my shirt so he could see his initials surrounded by the red heart, my tramp stamp of him. "Brie," he breathed and his fingers touched it._

_"Do you like it?" I asked softly as I bit my lip nervously. I hope he likes it; it hurt like a bitch to get._

_"Your mom let you do this? Or does she not know?" he wondered._

_I sat back down in front of him. "She knows, I needed her permission to get it," I admitted. "She made me think about getting it for a week. It worried her that I wanted a tattoo of a boy who is not my husband, then she went on about how she is divorced and..." I trailed off. "It was a bad time to ask her, really, since her and Papi had just had a 'heated' argument about Alex and the kinds of boys he is hanging out with," I went on._

_"Brie, you're rambling," Troy cut me off._

_I nodded. "Right, sorry," I apologized. "So, she made me think for a week and I said I still wanted it, and then she asked what I wanted. After agreeing to let me do it she made me promise to tell Papi I got it after I turned eighteen, to tell none of my brother's about it, not even Vince, and she said if I ever need to get it removed in the future she is not paying for it," I wrapped it up._

_"It sounds like something you would say to one of our daughter's," he replied. "Who are never getting tattoos or having boyfriends, mind you," he added._

_"Shush," I muttered in return. "So you like it?" I asked._

_He laughed. "Are you kidding? I love it. This is why you agreed to no big thing for my birthday, huh? You already did something big," he mentioned. I simply nodded. "It's great," he assured me. "It brands you as mine for everything guy who sees you at Stanford, you are TAB's," he teased._

_I laughed this time. "It brands me, huh, you pig?" I joked. "I was gonna just get TB, but then Taylor said it would be like I love tuberculosis and Sharpay started making fun of me," I informed him, making him laugh. "So then I thought of getting your number, but then thought you might not play basketball forever. Finally, I settled on TAB, now it just looks like I love tabs," I finished._

_"Well, I love it," Troy stated. "It is the best birthday present in the world," he assured me with a kiss. "I love you."_

"How was Serena today?" Troy wondered a moment later, still absent-mindedly tracing my tattoo.

"Ugh, miserable," I grumbled. Serena announced she was pregnant on the night of her homecoming dinner. My mom cried with joy, literally. Now that all her babies are grown up she desperately wants grandbabies. I guess Alex is still her baby, but he sure doesn't wanna be. "She's always nauseous and throwing up and miserable," I listed off. "That seven is already getting knocked down a couple pegs."

Troy smiled into my hair. Yeah, it was a little... wounding when I found out Serena was pregnant. I mean, I could have just as easily been pregnant right now with my own baby. But, after a talk with Troy I remembered it is her time, it's not ours. We'll have our time later.

"She's praying for a boy, insisting that if she has a girl it will be just like her and it will kill her," I went on. "So, I hope it's a girl, she put everyone living with her through hell growing up. She was so dramatic and crazy and wild-"

"Like she still isnt?" Troy laughed. "Like most you Montez girls aren't?" he asked.

"Hey! I am not dramatic or wild," I stated firmly.

"You may not be dramatic very much, but you certainly are wild in your own way, baby," Troy told me. "Especially in bed when you wanna be," he mumbled.

I blushed in response and was happy he didn't look at me. "Oh, it's past midnight, we should exchange presents!" I exclaimed, jumping out of bed and out of his embrace which made him fall face first on my bed.

"What? No," Troy stated, but I brought my present out of my closet anyways. "Gabriella," he sighed.

"You know you brought mine, Troy, I felt it in your pocket. You're wearing basketball shorts, they aren't really the most discreet," I said as I shoved my present into his lap. "Here."

Troy shook his head as he tore open the present. "It was supposed to be my idea!" he grumbled as he removed the paper from his present. He turned over the black photo frame to reveal a picture of me and him inside. Our foreheads were just barely touching our noses as well, and we both had small smiles on our faces like we were keeping some big secret between us. The picture was in black and white as well.

"It's for your dorm room, for next to your bed or your desk or whatever," I informed him. "I also," I started as I reached into my bedside table's drawer to grab an envelope. "Got you more in case you get sick of that photo," I added.

"Any of you in lingerie?" he joked as he flipped through the other pictures quickly. "Ah, here, one of you in a bikini, that one is definitely getting a turn in here," he stated.

"Troy!" I laughed, and then put another present in his lap.

"Brie, we agreed on one present!" he whined.

"Yeah, but that present was totally lame and just proves you're the more creative one of the two of us," I insisted. "So, I got you these," I said.

He shook his head. "Hey, I happen to like that present," he muttered as he ripped the wrapping paper open to find two shirts. I smiled as he lifted the bigger one up to look at the design. It was grey with Stanford stamped across the chest. "You got me a Stanford shirt?" he laughed.

I nodded. "Yep!" I said and held up the other one. It was a smaller white t-shirt that had Duke written across chest. "And I got a Duke one in my size," I added.

"You knew I would pick it, huh?" he mumbled while looking at my own tee.

"Yeah, and I will wear this around Stanford and tell everyone with pride that my sexy boyfriend goes to Duke and will beat my team's ass in basketball," I told him.

"And I'll wear this and tell everyone my girlfriend is a sexy brain going to Stanford," he responded.

I leaned in to kiss him. "Good," I muttered. "I am so proud of you, Troy; you're going to do great."

He nodded quietly, probably not wanting to talk of college at the moment. "Now for your present," he said excitedly as he pulled a box out of his pocket.

"Troy!" I gasped, looking at the content of the box. It was a silver ring that formed into a heart at the top.

"Look at the inside," he whispered.

I took it out of the box and looked inside. It said 'always' in a cursive lettering. "Troy," I said softly and pushed him on the shoulder. "You spend too much money on me!" I accused.

"Maybe so, but it's something I won't apologize for," he responded firmly. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"No, I love it," I replied childishly. "Put it on me and be cheesy?" I suggested, holding it up for him.

Troy grinned. "You know me so well," he commented, taking my right hand and put it on the finger next to my pinkie like a wedding ring would on my left hand. "This is a promise that one day I will put not only an engagement ring on your other hand, but a wedding ring too," he stated.

"I love you," I stated before kissing him.

"I love you too, baby, always," he murmured against my lips.

Our 'always' was something that started on my birthday. Like Troy's it was on a school night, but in my family we always go out to dinner together to celebrate and I got my parents to agree to Troy coming along and taking me out for dessert afterwards (after the embarrassing cake they had the waiter's bring out and sing to me with).

_"I can't believe you are taking me to the mall," I commented as we walked hand in hand._

_"We both promised to keep our birthday's low key since they are right in the middle of all the holidays. It goes my birthday, Chad's birthday, Halloween, your birthday, Thanksgiving, our anniversary, Christmas, and New Years all in a three month period," he reminded me. "This is low key, correct?" he questioned._

_I smiled. Honestly, I didn't care he was taking me to the mall, we did agree on low key. I just didn't think he would stick to it. "Correct," I agreed. _

_"Now, for dessert," he said as we walked up to the Dip N Dots stand._

_"Aw, Troy, this is where we came when we first started to get to know each other and I was trying to ignore my feelings for you," I cooed in a girlie voice._

_Troy__ laughed as he ordered. "Yep, now come on," he ushered me along as he handed me my chocolate ice cream. _

_"Where are we going?" I laughed as he pulled me through the mall. It was late, almost ten o'clock and the mall is open until midnight every night, two am on the weekends, but the arcade closes at nine so they can clean it out and such. "Troy, what are you doing?" I asked as he took a key out of his pocket. "Is this breaking and entering?" I wondered quietly._

_"Not when you find the custodian and beg for a key for one night," he replied, opening the arcade as he did. "Come on, Brie," he urged as he brought me._

_"Troy!" I laughed and followed him in. "You literally found the janitor and asked for the key?" I wondered._

_He closed the door behind us. "Bet your ass I did, it cost me fifty bucks too," he informed me._

_"Troy!" I gasped. "You didn't have to spend fifty bucks to get in here with me!" I scolded him._

_He shrugged. "Hey, Lawrence was a romantic like me. He gave it to me under two conditions. One, I do not get caught. And two, if I do get caught to lie about the key," he mentioned._

_"And the money?" I questioned as he led me to the pinball machine. We didn't even try to play it, it was turned off anyways, but we slid down the wall next to it and sat on the ground. _

_"Oh, yeah, three conditions I guess. He is retiring in two months anyways, I don't think he cared much," Troy replied. "He said he remembers when this mall was built, you know. Apparently a lot has changed about it. He was telling me about walking through here with his girlfriend who turned into his wife later on and how it actually was romantic somehow," he went on. "He actually was a nice man."_

_"I still don't think you should have paid fifty bucks to get in here, but it is a sweet gesture," I murmured before kissing him, and then continued to eat my ice cream. _

_Troy__ nodded and ate his ice cream as well. "Well, I thought if I couldn't do something over the top, at least I could do something cute," he replied. "And this is where our first kiss was. Who knows? Maybe one day I'll be helping some young kid break in here for his girlfriend's birthday," he mentioned._

_"Why? You plan on being the janitor?" I teased._

_"They prefer custodian and you never know what will happen, Brie. Would you still love me if I was?" he questioned before spooning some more dots into his mouth._

_"Yeah, sure, just shower when you get home. I bet janitors, I mean, custodians smell after work. It's like construction workers, they stink. My cousin's husband is one and he is rank-" I began to ramble._

_"Will this get you quiet?" he cut me off with a box._

_I smiled. I love getting presents, doesn't everyone? "Maybe," I answered with a smile and snatched it out of his hands. I opened it to reveal and silver bracelet that had a small silver pole at one end and a small circle on the other to hook it through. The bracelet was silver circles linked together and a heart charm hanging off it. "Aw, Troy," I cooed. _

_"I had no idea what to get you, but I know you like your bracelets and necklaces and stuff and I saw this. It made me think of you," he admitted._

_I took it out and put it on my wrist. "Thank you, I love it," I assured him with a kiss. _

_He nodded. "I was thinking of getting you a charm bracelet with a bunch of different charms on it, but then thought that was a little to girlie even for me," he explained._

_"I love it," I repeated with another kiss. "Are you gonna love me forever, Troy?" I asked with wide eyes._

_"I feel as though this is a trick question," Troy answered in a laugh. "And a very girlie one, so I better answer right," he mentioned. "Well, what is forever?" he wondered._

_"Uh, forever?" I replied, confused._

_Troy__ finished eating his ice cream. "Well, I can easily say I will love you until I die, but we believe in reincarnation, right?" he asked. Before I could reply, he went on. "So, I'd like to say I will love you then as well, but is that considered forever? What about the time in between when we are in heaven or whatever? That has to count too, right? And, depending on how that whole thing goes-"_

_"Troy, you are thinking way too into this," I stated._

_He grinned down at me. "I'm a deep guy," he gloated. "How about this, I will love you always," he told me._

_"Always?" I giggled._

_"Always, baby," he agreed, then kissed me quickly. "Happy birthday, Brie."_

"Sleep with me?" I askedTroyas I sunk down into my bed.

Troyleaned over me. "Sleep with you as in sleep, or as in stay here until you fall asleep then leave, or have some fun kind of sleep?" he questioned.

"I don't think having a fun kind of sleep is the best idea since Serena is up early every morning puking her guts up and she doesn't like to be miserable alone, so she wakes us all up. Plus, Alex acts like he is five on Christmas morning which means he will wake us up before nine am," I began to tell her. "I like to sleep, you know."

"I am aware," he agreed with a nod. "But, I thought you didn't like me sleeping over since your mom found us and Alex told your dad," he commented.

We nodded together. "Yeah, how about we set your phone alarm so we can sleep together, yet not?" I suggested.

Troygroaned at the thought of having to wake up at four in the morning, but set it anyways. "Remember this time last year?"Troyquestioned quietly after we put the lights out. "We had only been dating for like, two weeks or so?" he remembered.

"Yeah, we were busy falling in love," I said into his bare chest.

"Please, it was more like we had both fallen and could not get up," he joked, making me laugh. "We sure fell fast, huh?" he muttered.

I nodded against his chest. "Yeah, but it was crazy-wonderful," I breathed. "Our first anniversary is something I will never forget," I laughed lightly.

"Oh, God,"Troylaughed with me.

Our anniversary was two weeks planned a candlelight dinner (it was more like lantern light) by our spot in the park. We had been there for ten minutes and it literally started down pouring. We ended up running back to his car with our take out Chinese food.

_"Best anniversary ever," I said with my mouth full of lo mein noodles._

_Troy__ chuckled through his own full mouth. "Oh, yeah, us trapped in my car during a downpour is wonderful," he agreed. "And, you can't decide if it is our best anniversary or not since it is our first," he argued._

_"Psh," I replied with a shake of my head. "Untrue, I totally can say so," I stated. "So, when people get married do they stop celebrating these anniversaries or do they do this one and the day they got married anniversary?" I asked aloud._

_Our seats were reclined and we were half facing each other as the rain beat down all around us. In my opinion, it was kind of romantic. It is certainly something I will never forget. "Uh, I guess it would depend on the couple. And with us, I think we should decide that once we get married," he suggested._

_"That is a good compromise," I mentioned. "Can I give you your present now?" I wondered. Troy nodded as he slurped some noodles into his mouth. I rolled my eyes and pulled a piece of paper out of my purse. "Here."_

_Troy's eyes scanned it, then he looked up at me with hard eyes. "Why are you giving me two hundred and fifty dollars?" he questioned in a hard tone._

_"Because you're always talking about getting some old car and fixing it up, but you're never actually working towards it. So I gave you some start up money. With this, plus some of your own of course, you can buy some old junker and fix it up," I explained._

_"Brie, this is too much," he insisted with a shake of his head._

_"Troy, you better accept this money!" I ordered. "You almost always pay when we go out on dates, you always get me the nicest and sweetest presents, and you're the man I am in love with. I am allowed to give you this present!" I told him sternly._

_He let out a breath in defeat. "I promise I will use this money on me fixing up some old mustang or impala or camaro," he swore._

_"Good," I whispered before kissing him softly. "Honestly, it was a last resort. You are one hard guy to buy gifts for," I admitted._

_"Everyone tells me that, it's because I don't really need or want anything, and anything I want I usually get myself," he agreed. "You know, the one time I decide not to spend money on you you spend a whole bunch on me," he commented as he handed me an envelope._

_I opened the envelope quickly, and then read the note inside. "You wanna get a tattoo, you copier?" I questioned._

_"Yeah, but I want it to be a surprise so you will never know when it is gonna happen. But, I am giving you options of the tattoo to choose from since it is for you and I can't decide," he explained. "See? I'm finally not spending money on you and you spent so much on me," he whined softly._

_"Get over it," I replied as I looked over the choices. "So, anything with a heart and my full name is out," I said, crossing off two of the choices. "Because, a heart only shows how whipped you are and I want you to keep some masculinity and you only call me Gabriella when we fit," I went on. "Keeping it simple I chose 'Brie'," I stated at the last option. "With no date because while this anniversary is when we got together, our wedding one is when you're officially tied for me for life and we don't know when that is yet."_

_Troy__ nodded at my reasoning. "Brie it is," he agreed. "I'm gonna get it right here," he tapped the top of his arm. _

_"But it will be a surprise," I finished for him. "I love surprises," I commented._

When I woke in the morningTroywas gone, but he left a note on his pillow saying he didn't want to wake me when he left.

It was a busy morning with Serena throwing up and us all opening presents. I got a whole bunch of clothes and accessories and even some shoes, plus some movies and CDs, not to mention gift cards from the boys who have no idea what to get their sister.

The first Christmas morning without Papi was weird. It was easy to tell we were all a little down. Usually at this time Papi is going around with his video camera embarrassing us and insisting we will enjoy the videos when we're older.

But, to be honest, it is nice having the twins around. Who knew I would actually miss them? They were so interested on Vince's play time and Alex's first year of high school, not to mention my last year of high school. Everyone was talking about my Stanford scholarship, especially my mom who told everyone and anyone she talked to, on the phone and in the house.

The twins, of course, are having a blast at Duke. They have joined a fraternity and are awesome at partying, yet somehow are doing well in school. They are so excited to haveTroyat school next year and they promise to keep an eye on him for me. Should I be happy about that?

"You doin' okay?" my older brother Marcus asked as he sat down next to me.

I looked away from the TV. "Yeah, I'm fine, why?" I replied.

"You just seem a little...distracted," he told me.

I nodded. "It is just weird thinking this time next year I'll be one of the kids home from college and Serena will have a baby and Belle could be engaged or something," I mentioned.

"Please, this time next year you will have begged Mami to let Troy come over and would have his face permanently attached to yours over in the corner," he responded, making me laugh.

"Its hard to think high school is ending. The year is already half over and it went by so fast and I know summer will go by faster," I sighed. "Troygot me a promise ring, you know," I went on.

"Yeah? Let me see," Marc urged and I held up my hand. He examined the silver ring on my right hand. "You know me and Luke had a hard time leaving you behind this year. You'll always be our baby sister by eleven months, but it was easier knowing you hadTroy," he confessed. "That kid would do anything for you."

"Probably," I agreed. "What about you? Meet a girl at Duke?" I wondered. We haven't had much time to catch up, me and the twins. Since they got home they've been hanging with their old friends, Vince and Al, and spending time with Mami and Papi, not to mention Felix.

Marc smiled. "Oh, I have met many, many girls at Duke," he insisted. Ew. "None have stuck around though," he added.

"Which is the way I like 'em," Luke said as he sat down on the other side of me. "Don't worry, Gab, we'll make sure no girls touch your boyfriend," he assured me. "Or, we'll have some try and see if he passes a few tests."

"Don't you dare make some slut be all over him, Lucas!" I ordered.

"Hey, if the guy steps a toe out of line we're right there," Marc agreed with Lucas. "We'll kick his ass."

I rolled my eyes. "You don't have to, I trust him," I told them. "Besides,Troyhates cheaters," I commented.

"Good," they said together.

"So, am I going to love college?" I asked them.

They looked at each other and smiled. "Not in the way we love college," Lucas told me.

"Ew," I mentioned. "You guys do get STD tests, right?" I half-joked.

"Hey, no glove no love," Lucas said. "Mami and Papi always taught us that one."

"Oh, God," Serena groaned as she came in the room. "I thought pregnancy was supposed to be fun," she muttered before she collapsed on the other couch.

Mami laughed as she went through the living room. "Ha, who told you that?" she wondered, then went back towards the kitchen.

"Gabi, don't have sex ever again," she informed me. Our brothers groaned collectively, but Belle laughed. "I'm serious, I know its fun and it feels good, but stop," she insisted.

Kris just smoothed her hair back since her head was in his lap. I think he knew to stay quiet.

"That bad, huh?" I asked. It is at times like this I'm not upset I am pregnant, morning sickness seems to be a bitch.

"I am eternally nauseous," she mumbled grumpily. "We're only having one kid, okay?" she told Kris.

"You say that now, but then once you hold your baby and it begins to grow and you miss it being small you will want another one," Belle said.

"How the hell would you know?" Serena asked menacingly.

Belle overlooked Serena's mean exterior. "Because Mami said the said thing to Papi during every first trimester and labor, and yet here are eight of us," she stated.

"If you ask me they should have stopped after Gabi," Felix joked from the floor, making Alex flick him in the ear and Felix begin to beat him up. All the boys go a little easy on Alex. Vince just rolled his eyes at the lame joke.

"Hell, they should have stopped after us seeing as Gabi's birth was like seventeen hours," Marcus commented.

I smiled. "I like to make an entrance is all," I defended myself. I am the longest birth, even longer then Belle who was thirteen hours. With so many kids Mami got lucky with her longest labor being one of the last and only seventeen hours. Usually, then can go on much longer.

"You were almost the last entrance I had," Mami admitted as she came back into the room. "It was by far the worst labor of my life, you're just lucky Papi wouldn't agree to a vasectomy," she mentioned.

"Hey, I am not the lucky one, don't look at me, look at them," I told her while nodding my head to Vince and Alex.

Vince continued to play with his new iPod. "Yeah, as soon as Papi gets here I'll thank him for not getting his balls chopped off," he muttered.

"Vincent!" Mami scolded, making us all laugh.

Christmas may not be what it used to be, but I guess we'll have to turn it into something new. And this time next year I'll have a niece or nephew so even more will be changing. I guess as you get older that is the one thing you can count on, things will always change some way or another.

* * *

**Kinda short, but I couldn't go on.**

**Sorry if you don't like the whole Christmas/flashback stuff, I just don't have many storylines for senior year because they are just happy together (other than the miscarriage). I have one more storyline for the next chapter, then the one after that finishes it up!**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Review! please.**

**- Kayleigh**


	35. A Girl Worth Fighting For

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**I'm trying to get out two chapters in two weeks! Ahh.  
THE NEXT ONE IS THE LAST! **

**Continue reviewing!**

**Named A Girl Worth Fighting For from Mulan because it seemed appropriate.**

* * *

"Do you think that it is weird that your parents are always going out on these dates and not coming home?" I questioned Chad as we lay on his couch eating junk food and watching bad movies.

"Not really, it just means they have less time to be up my ass," he answered with his mouth full of cheese doodles.

"I think it's weird when my mom goes out on dates with Richard and doesn't come home," I admitted with a shudder. "Parents shouldn't do it, you know,_ it_," I stated.

Chad chuckled. "Well, you do_ it_ a lot, and I'm sure your kids will think the same in twenty years," he told me.

"Correction, I used to do it a lot. Your best friend only has time for basketball these days," I sighed. "And, the season is over, I don't get it," I mentioned.

Basketball season ended with Troy breaking the school point record before playoffs even began an undefeated season, and a championship win. Everything was great. Troy was on top of the world, Valentine's Day came and went perfectly, and then Troy's dad called and said he was coming for a visit in the beginning of March. Troy, who hadn't done much more than a pick up game once in a while with his friends since the season ended, began training like it is pre-season all over again.

"Ella, you don't know his dad, cut him some slack," Chad said softly. "He's just making sure that when his dad gets here he doesn't get his ass reamed. It's been tough on him," he went on. "Once Jack is on his way back to Arizona Troy will be happy as a clam and will go back to loving doing nothing with you. Not that you guys do nothing, you know what I mean."

"If he is this crazy now, how will he be at Duke?" I questioned. "His dad is going to be up his ass then," I mumbled.

"Don't worry about him," Chad instructed. "He can take care of himself. And in North Carolina his dad will be less inclined to go see him. Hell, it took him a year to even come see him here and it's only a state away," he reminded me.

I fiddled with the bottom of my top. "Jack is really that bad, huh?" I muttered.

"Duh. You're scared to meet him, aren't you?" Chad asked and I nodded. "Don't worry about it, no matter what you do he won't like you," he told me.

"Wow, thanks for the confidence," I replied. "Why wouldn't Jack come during the basketball season to see Troy actually play?" I asked a moment later.

Chad shrugged. "Because he's a basketball coach himself and he wouldn't leave his team back in Arizona to see Troy play. In Jack Bolton's life it goes basketball, then family," he stated. "I don't get why he is so hung up on it, he wasn't even one of the greats or one of the could-have-beens, you know? He was just average and got Troy's mom pregnant and it was like a way for him to say he could have done it, but never really could have. He wasn't good enough for pro like Troy is. And Jack hates that Troy is thinking less and less about going pro," he continued.

"Troy never really talks about his dad, I don't know much about him. All he said is that all the men in the Bolton family before him were firefighters, but Jack ended up a basketball coach and a part of his grandpa never forgave him for it. Well, he always goes on about how much he hates him," I added.

Chad nodded. "Jack hates that his dad likes Troy more than he likes him. His grandpa loves them both, of course, but he can tell he likes Troy more. I don't know what went wrong with Jack, Troy's grandpa is great. I think it was his grandma who spoiled Troy's dad that ruined it. She died when Troy was like thirteen," he told me. "She gave Jack anything he ever wanted and always told him how great he was at everything and he had no limits, and that he was destined for greatness. It was a bunch of bullshit if you ask me, the only thing he was destined for was disappointment," he said.

"You know so much," I commented. I'm finding out more about Troy's dad through Chad than Troy ever talked about. His dad is still a sore subject; it is still something he won't open up about.

"I'm Troy's best and oldest friend, he would spend hours on the phone complaining about his dad when he was riding him too hard which was all the time," he replied. "Troy always hated the way his grandma would dote on his dad and ignore his mom and go on about how great Jack could have been if he hadn't gotten Lucy pregnant," he said. "Troy's grandpa would step in and tell her to keep quiet and deal with reality. Jack was a basketball coach, a father, and a husband, he would be nothing more than that and there was nothing wrong with it."

"I love Troy's grandpa," I stated. "He likes me."

"Because he is like Troy," Chad insisted. "If there is anyone Troy is like it's his grandpa, he's a big reason why Troy is who he is. Troy's mom had a lot to do with it, but his grandpa was always there to tell Jack to lay off Troy once in a while. His grandpa would take him away on weekends to go camping or fishing or help him rebuild cars and just talk with him," he told me. "During the summer when I would go visit Troy we would spend half the time at his grandpa's house and go camping and fishing and play poker with him. He always kicked our asses."

"This weekend is going to be rough, huh?" I asked.

Chad nodded. "Yeah, but don't worry about it. Troy knows how to handle his dad and Lucy isn't as passive as she used to be, she'll put Jack in his place if he goes too far. And, no matter what you do Jack won't like you, so don't stress over it," he suggested.

"Why will be hate me? I mean, Troy is still going to Duke, he did great this year, he beat the record and we won the championships, and I am making it so he has a 3.6 GPA, he practically has straight A's!" I exclaimed. "You would think he would like me since I'm the one who encourages Troy and helps him and-"

"And got Troy to do what he couldn't, do great without pushing him to do it. You made Troy want to be great because you made him believe in himself, Jack just pushed and bullied him," Chad cut me off. "Therefore, he already dislikes you just based on principle."

I let out a long breath. "I just wish Troy had a dad who appreciated how great he is, how much of a good guy he is, how hard he works when he wants something, how good he treats me, and I watch Lifetime, not all boys are like Troy," I began to ramble. "Troy just deserves so much better than Jack. Thank God he has your dad in his life to talk to when he needs to or turn to, you know?"

Chad nodded. "Yeah, my parents love Troy; he was always like a second son to them in some ways, just like Lucy is like a second mom to me in some ways. My dad loves helping out Troy because he knows how his dad is," he told me. "And I know you're a little miffed Troy hasn't been hanging out with you much, but just please go easy on him, he really does know what he is doing when it comes to Jack," he insisted. "To help a guy out, remember he never ignored you or broke promises, he just declined every time you asked him to do something."

"I know, okay," I mumbled.

A few days ago I finally got fed up with Troy and his odd need to impress his father when he comes and began to avoid him. I've gone as far as going to school with Chad and only talking to Troy in class. It probably wasn't the right thing to do, but why can't Troy tell me this stuff? Do I really have to go through Chad to learn more about his dad? I get it's a sore subject but I'm his girlfriend, the one he loves, he can tell me anything, and he knows that. I just wish he would talk to me, he can open up so easily about everything else, just not this, and it annoys me so much.

"You know I always knew you and Troy would be good together, I had told him since we were fourteen to come visit me instead of me visiting him in the summers just so he could meet you," Chad admitted.

"You used to talk about him constantly, it got annoying," I remembered with a smile. As soon as summer would come Chad would go on and on about visiting his best friend Troy in Arizona. Troy and Chad talked on the phone all the time since Troy moved; sometimes their families would even go on vacation together. It really is amazing how close Troy and Chad remained after Troy moved.

"His dad never let him come because of basketball training," Chad went on. "Can you imagine how different your life would have been if you had met Troy earlier?" he questioned. "Can you imagine how different his life would have been?"

"How come you always knew Troy and I would hit it off?" I wondered as I continued to eat some of the junk food he has laying out.

Chad shrugged. "I just know you two so well I could see you together and happy," he answered.

"You didn't invite me over just to talk about Troy all night, did you?" I asked. "I thought we needed Chad and Ella time?" I went on.

"We do, but you also needed a little Troy wake up call with his dad coming. I'm not saying he's right with devoting his life to basketball right now, I just don't think he knows how to deal with Jack coming after not seeing him for so long," he said.

"I said I'd take it easy on him, that is all I am giving you," I responded.

"Okay, okay, you wanna throw popcorn into each other's mouth now?" he asked as he sat up a little bit more.

I sat up more as well. "Yeah, alright," I agreed and tossed one at him.

It was almost midnight when I knocked on Troy's window. After about five minutes of knocking the blinds went up and Troy opened the window. "Brie?" he yawned.

"Mind if I climb in?" I wondered softly.

He moved away from the window and helped me climb in. Troy shut the window behind me. "I just got home twenty minutes ago. I was waiting on your balcony forever and even fell asleep up there, then finally decided just to come home in case you were sleeping over Taylor or Sharpay's," he admitted.

"I was at Chad's," I informed him as I kicked my flats off and tossed my jacket onto his desk chair.

Troy nodded silently. "I've told you a hundred times that I am sorry, but I can't stop until my dad leaves on Sunday, okay? You don't understand because you don't know him-"

"Because whenever you talk about him all you say is how much you dislike him, then we stop talking about it. You never open up about him, Troy! The times you do you just say small things, and then ask to change the subject. And you should know you can talk about anything with me, especially this," I stated.

"There is nothing to say. He is an ass, he pushes me too hard, he doesn't give a fuck about me unless it has to do with basketball, I'm not even sure the guy loves me, Gabriella. What do you want me to say? How much I wish he wasn't coming? How much I wish he isn't the way he is? Do you want me to be okay with the fact he won't like the girl I love? Or how about how much my mom hates he is coming, but neither of us can do anything to stop it?" he went on.

"Why don't you tell me all of it?" I asked quietly. "Because I am here to listen and talk when you need to and not when you don't want to," I told him. "The most I've learned about your dad is through Chad, Troy! He told me about your grandpa and grandma and how she didn't like your mom much, and doted on your dad so much, even after he was married and had you. Chad told me about how your grandpa was so great and how your grandma is probably the reason why your dad is the way he is. Chad told me you're really like your grandpa, not your mom like I always thought. Yeah, you're like her in some ways of course, she is your mother, but you're really a younger version of your grandpa. And the only reason you stayed as sane as you did was because your grandpa would tell your dad to back off and he would take you out camping and stuff," I told him.

"Yeah," Troy agreed with a small smile. "I miss him, he was more of a father to me than my dad," he admitted. "My dad never seemed like an actual father, he was more of a basketball coach, nothing more," he muttered.

"You should have told me those things, not Chad," I insisted. "You say small things once in a while, like I know how much you love your grandpa, and I know you don't like your dad because of the way he is, but you can go into detail, you know," I assured him.

Troy let his head drop in defeat. I moved forward and wrapped my arms around his shoulders so my nails could scratch the back of his head lightly. "My dad is just the one thing I don't like to talk about," he mumbled. "I can go on and on about how much I don't like him, and wish he approved of me, and how much he rides me and I hate it, but it won't change anything. It'll just feel like I'm saying the same thing over and over in a different way if that makes sense," he told me.

"Well, if you need to talk about it, then do it. I don't care. I'm a good listener, you know," I reminded him.

He lifted his head and moved to rest it on my shoulder. "I'm sorry for making basketball take up all my time," he apologized. "It just has to. And for the record, I never ignored you in school that was you. I just cancelled all our plans outside of school," he cleared up.

"Troy, don't piss me off as we're making up," I instructed.

"Yes, ma'am," he said against my shoulder. "Will you sleep with me tonight?" he pleaded softly. "My dad gets in tomorrow and I won't be able to see you until dinner," he reminded me. "Which you don't have to go to unless you really want to," he added quickly.

I rolled my eyes. "Troy, I'm coming. You said yourself you want me there," I reminded him.

"That doesn't mean you should go. My dad is going to be an ass, call you by the wrong name, and ignore you half the time," he informed me.

"I don't care, I'm gonna be moral support for you," I told him. "Besides, I'm over the fact that your dad will dislike me from the start. And, since I don't foresee anything ever changing between you and your dad I should meet him at some point since you'll probably not see him again for a long time. And even if he does go to visit you at school I won't be there, I will be in California," I continued. "I'm going."

"I love you," Troy stated.

I smiled and kissed him. "I love you too and yes, I will sleep with you tonight," I replied. "Oh, and I forgive you for ruining all our plans outside of school this week," I added. "You did have a twisted reason," I mumbled. It wasn't like Troy made plans with me outside of school, I just kept offering and he kept declining. He wasn't an ass either, he explained every time why he couldn't hang out with me, and he had to train for his dad. I was just annoyed with him for overdoing it and not talking to me about his dad. But, Chad explained something's and I finally got Troy to start to open up, so in a weird way I win.

Troy and I lay together talking for an hour or so, more him talking than me. He spoke about his grandpa and his dad and his mom and his grandma. He went on for a while about how much fun he had with Chad when he came to visit in the summers. It was nice hearing him talk; I fell asleep to it actually.

When I woke it was early in the morning and I had to get home. So I left Troy sleeping and climbed my balcony and went back to bed for a few hours. Troy's dad was due to arrive this afternoon, so I figured he would text me when he could and left him alone to deal with his dad. Jack picked this weekend because we had one of those odd teacher in-service days on Friday, making it so we were off. He would be able to show up Friday and stay until Sunday, much to Troy's dismay.

I spent the afternoon shopping with Belle and Sharpay seeing as Taylor is grounded since her parents found out she and Chad are sexually active. They found out the hard way if you know what I mean. Chad is technically grounded too, but his parents allowed me over yesterday since they trust me.

"Do you think this is appropriate to meet Troy's dad in?" I asked as I came out in a pair of black pants and shirt with a cardigan.

"If you wanna come off as thirty," Sharpay answered. "You can be appropriate and cute at the same time, you know," she muttered and continued to go through clothes.

"What does it matter? I thought you said he won't like you either way," Belle called from her changing stall. She is meeting Ben's parents tonight as well and in need of an outfit too.

Sharpay gave me a bunch of hangers. "Here, try on these," she instructed, pushing me back into a stall. "And, you're getting new shoes. Meeting a parent requires new shoes," she said.

"Whatever you say," I sighed as I shimmied out of a pair of pants and into another pair.

It took forever for Belle and me to find outfits we thought were cute yet appropriate for our dinners tonight. After we finished shopping Isabelle went to meet one of her friends to freak about meeting Ben's parents. They are in town from his hometown of San Diego which is why she hasn't met them before now. Belle and Ben are sickingly sweet, but then again so am I with Troy. I am just glad they are happy, Belle deserves it.

"So, Taylor said she is on her way. She is getting a ride from her cousin," Sharpay commented as we sat down in the food court with our food, me Chinese, and her some deluxe kind of salad. We decided to ask Taylor to sneak out. I mean, she has been grounded forever, not even I was grounded and my parents are worse than hers. It has been rough on her, plus she was all too willing to go which is very unlike Taylor. We didn't even have to ask twice for her to break a rule.

"Good, I want to hang out with her before my dreadful dinner with Troy's dad," I sighed.

"He said you didn't have to go!" Sharpay sing-songed in return.

"Like I was going to say no!" I replied. "He wanted me to meet his dad, I know it, he just didn't want me to do anything I don't really want to do," I said.

"And you don't want to," Sharpay reminded me.

I rolled my eyes. "Sharpay, I want to, but I don't. It is a hard feeling to explain, don't fight with me on this. Let's talk about you, you sex rabbit," I suggested. Sharpay finally had sex with Zeke on Valentine's Day and they still haven't come down from their love high. And they call us gross. They had done everything but up until that point, but not the final act and now they are so into it.

"It is- we're not that bad!" Sharpay exclaimed, actually flushing a shade of red.

"Wow, is Sharpay Penelope Evans embarrassed?" I questioned, but she didn't answer. "Good, I owe you some after the things you said when I lost my virginity," I stated.

"I didn't lose my virginity!" she squeaked.

"Well, you lost your making love virginity," I insisted. "It is a real thing I have invented, I took Troy's," I assured her. "It totally counts."

Sharpay shook her head as she ate quietly. "We don't mean to be so..." she trailed off.

"Horny?" I questioned bluntly.

"Yeah," she mumbled.

"Shar, you don't have to be embarrassed with me. I'm the girl who was boy stupid until Troy came along. Hell, I still think I am, Troy isn't a normal boy, I am sure of it," I mentioned.

She nodded while sighing. "Zeke is just so different than Will was. I know we're not supposed to compare-"

"But we totally do," I cut her off. Well, _I _don't, I have nothing to compare it to. But, I made Troy compare Brittany and I once, because I was curious about the differences. He told me in detail how much better I am, not in skills way perse, just in how he feels and how that alone makes it better and so on.

"But he is so much better in every way and it's just..." she trailed off again."Does it always feel like this? Sex, er making love, whatever?" she wondered.

I nodded. "Most times, sometimes it's dirty, you know, when you can't make it to the bed or not even all the clothes come off before hand, it's still amazing, just different, I guess," I mentioned. "But then, I guess it's not dirty, it's naughty," I corrected.

"I swear, if I get caught I will kill you both," Taylor told us as she sat down. "But it is totally worth it, I can't stand to be in that house one more minute!" she told us. "I am almost eighteen, how long are they going to keep me grounded? Hell, I am eighteen in less than two weeks, I swear the minute I officially turn to the exact damn minute I am walking out of that house and going to Chad's," she ranted.

"Tay, calm down, they will let you go soon. It's just a shock to know their perfect little girl is a sex-crazed maniac," I joked, making her glare at me.

"Please, out of the three of us I am the least sex-crazed!" she replied. "Hey, if I tell them that, do you think it would help?" she wondered.

"Yeah, let your mom know so she can call our mom and drop that bit of news. That will go over real well," Sharpay told her.

"Oh, please don't. That is just what I need during this dinner with Troy's dad. Your mom would call during, his mom would answer, then she would go on a lecture about responsibility and our futures, and I have no idea what Troy's dad would even say," I groaned.

Taylor laughed. "I won't," she assured us. "You scared for the dinner?" she asked.

"Don't get her started, she'll go on and on about Troy's dad and I just don't need to hear more," Sharpay breathed.

"Thanks, I'm glad to know you cared so much about my feelings all day," I said to her.

"I listened! It was just annoying," she responded.

"Thanks for the support!" I grumbled before putting some food in my mouth.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Get over it, I listened didn't I? And I gave feedback. You should be grateful, I am a wonderful listener," she insisted, making us both laugh out loud. "What?" she asked.

"You are the worst listener out of the three of us," Taylor told her. "You cut us off, tell us your feelings rather than helping us half the time-"

"I do not!" Sharpay practically screeched.

"You just did!" I laughed, unable to put the food on my fork in my mouth due to the intensity of my laughter.

Sharpay glared, and then began to go off on how she is a great listener. It was nice just to hang with the girls for the afternoon. Taylor even got back home before her parents did, so she didn't get in trouble.

I got home just in time to shower before Belle did, which is always a plus. Troy managed to text me twice today, once to say his dad had reached their house and to wish him luck, then again to say his dad had him at East High to play basketball. Like, his court at home wasn't enough so his dad had to take him to East High? Lame.

As I finished blow drying my hair my phone rang. "Hell-o?" I answered without looking at the caller I.D.

_"How do you feel about massages? Mind giving me one after my dad goes home?"_ Troy's voice rang through.

I smiled. "How about one of us sneaks to the other's house I will give you a massage later?" I proposed.

_"Even better,"_ he sighed._ "What are you up to?"_ he wondered.

"Just finished showering, I went shopping with Sharpay and Belle, then had lunch with Shar and Tay," I filled him in. "But, how cares about me, how has your day been?" I questioned.

_"Uh, I had lunch with my mom and dad, then played basketball with my dad, then ran track with my dad, did drills with my dad, and then ran suicides for, guess who, my dad,"_ he informed me._ "It was something about my instincts and reflexes lacking, he could tell I stopped training for a good two months there," he sighed. "I got a long lecture during the suicides about that."_

"Sorry, baby," I said in return. "During the massage I will take off my pants so you can have maximum skin if you'd like," I told him.

Troy chuckled. _"That would be amazing. My dad dropped me off so we could both get ready for dinner, I am about to shower and take a twenty minute power nap,"_ he breathed tiredly. _"And you thought I was pushing myself hard, I ache in places I haven't since I lived with the guy,"_ he added.

"Aw, I'm sorry," I repeated.

_"Just after seeing him for the first time in over a year I realized just how much I grew up without him, how much of the things he taught me have let go, you know?"_ he mentioned._ "I'm such a different person now, he wouldn't stop going on about it."_

"Well, I'm glad you're a different person," I replied as I pulled the tags off my new clothes. "Because from what Chad and yourself have told me that is a good thing."

_"It is, but you're to blame for the most part, and I'm sure my dad will hone in on it like a cat to tuna,"_ Troy insisted. _"Was that the right analogy?"_ he asked off-handedly.

I laughed. "It was good, now go shower, it will help," I instructed.

_"I love you,"_ Troy said before hanging up.

"Oh, wait; do you want my hair straight or curly?" I questioned. Hey, knowing he had an option might improve his mood?

_"Is that a joke? Curly, every time,"_ he stated firmly.

A smile spread across my face, I should have known. "Love you too, Boo," I added, then tossed my phone onto my bed.

So while I am almost one hundred percent sure Troy's dad will not like me, and I'm completely sure do not like him, I at least want to look nice for him. It is kind of like a your son got a good girl on his hands, just so you're aware, and I'm not the dumb blond he dated before, I'm cute AND smart, so HA. I don't know, for some reason I just want to impress him.

Trying to be as close to perfect as possible, it took me forever to get ready. I dressed in the new dark pencil leg skinny jeans I bought, a black tank top I already owned, and put on the blue-y, white sheer type blouse overtop. It had a flower pattern itched in, but was partly see-through because it is sheer. There was a few buttons right over my bust, but the material was long in the front, reaching mid-thigh to add flare. My make up was done lightly and smokey, as I usually do. I've perfected this look; therefore it is my most common. I wore my new pair of black heels that Sharpay made me buy; they were open-toed and showed off my pedicured toes that donned red nail polish. Sharpay talked me into it, but I left my finger nails just in a plain French manicure.

As Troy requested (although I only asked him because I knew he would say curly and it made him feel better in a weird way), my hair was left curly. My accessories included the heart locket Troy got me for Valentine's Day which opens to show a picture of the two of us laughing together, the promise ring he gave me, the heart charm bracelet he got me for my birthday, and pair of silver dangling earrings.

"So, how do I look?" I questioned my family as I walked into the kitchen.

"You look beautiful, Gab," Alex complimented.

"What do you want?" I replied with a knowing look.

My mom laughed. "I have a date-" he began.

"Aw! Your first date!" I cooed while ruffling his hair.

He glared while blushing. "And I don't want Mami or Papi or Felix to drive, will you?" he pleaded.

"If Mami or Felix let me hair their car, sure," I agreed.

He smiled, kissed me on the cheek, and then ran off. "Isn't it sad? My last baby is dating," Mami sighed while frying something on the stove.

Richard laughed from the island where he was sitting. "You think everything he does is sad," he reminded her.

I laughed in agreement. She really does, because he is the last for have a first for pretty much everything besides sex for Vince and falling in love, I guess. Mami shot a glare at him. "Shush," she insisted. "Can you go tell Vince that dinner will be done in twenty minutes and Amy is welcome to join?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure, I don't have to leave for another few minutes," I answered, then turned around to go back up the steps. Amy was Vince's homecoming date and he asked her to be his girlfriend that same night. They have been together ever since. His friends were surprised because she is so quiet and unpopular (at least by their standards), but Vince saw something in her.

His door was closed, which is not allowed to happen with a significant other in this house until eighteen although we all do it anyways. I walked right in like always.

"Vince, Mam- whoa!" I turned around as I saw my brother half naked on top of his half naked girlfriend. Well, their shirts were off, that is it, her bra is on. If it wasn't I would have been very angry. They are both sixteen, and it wasn't sex, that is good, very good.

"Knock, Gabi!" Vince ordered in a firm voice as they scrambled for their shirts.

"I am so sorry, Mami sent me to say dinner will be done soon and Amy can join," I told him. "Hi, Amy," I greeted awkwardly.

I heard her squeak in response. "You're free to leave now," Vince told me.

"Right, again, I am so sorry," I apologized, then left.

Well, that was awkward. I went downstairs, said bye to my mom, and left before Amy had to feel like she was doing the walk of shame with me. I texted Troy I was coming a few minutes early as I walked over. I saw an SUV in parked on the street in front of his house and figured that was Jack's car.

Troy met me at the front door and even came out to greet me. "So, I just walked in on my little brother with a bra clad girlfriend," I informed him immediately.

He laughed. "Was she wearing only a bra?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No! Thank God. All that was off was their shirts which is why I am not mad," I answered. "Plus, I like Amy, which makes it a little better."

"There is nothing like seeing a girl in only a bra for the first time," Troy said with what sounded like nostalgia in his voice.

"Oh, really?" I replied, smiling evilly.

"Not that it was his first time seeing her like that, it might not have been, but it is a good first," he went on. "Which, for me, happened at fifteen," he told me. "And you probably don't need to know that," he added under his breath.

I laughed. "If you wanna trade tales the first guy I saw who wasn't family without a shirt on was Chad," I said. "And I even touched his nipples," I told him. Troy looked surprised. "I gave him a good ole purple nurple," I finished.

Troy laughed and leaned forward to kiss me. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a light blue long-sleeved shirt with white converse. "You look beautiful," he whispered against my lips, and then kissed me again.

"Thanks," I murmured back. "How are the happenings here?" I questioned.

"My dad and my mom's boyfriend are in the living room watching old basketball footage of me, my mom is making dinner, and I was waiting for you," he told me.

"Weird?" I asked.

"Really fuckin' weird," he agreed with a head nod.

"Troy Alexander!" Lucy scolded while opening the door.

"Ah, Ma, I'm eighteen, I say 'fuck' once in a while, you certainly do," he responded smartly.

She glared. "I don't care, you are my son and I raised you better than to cuss in front of your mother," she stated. "Now, get in this house," she ordered.

Troy quickly entered the house, pulling me in with him. "Hey, Lucy," I greeted with a hug.

"Gabi, it's nice to see you, I think it's been more than twenty four hours," she joked, making me laugh. "And don't you worry about Troy's dad, his bark his worse than his bite," she assured me.

"Just don't get close enough to let him bite you," Troy mumbled grumpily, taking my hand again. His mom gave him a hard look. "What? We both know he is a dick," he insisted.

"Troy Bolton!" she exasperated since he swore yet again.

He rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright, I'm done with the swearing," he promised.

I laughed again as Lucy's boyfriend entered the room. She has been dating Henry for a good few months now. He has two kids that go to North High, a boy and a girl he gets every other weekend, the girl is infatuated with Troy and the boy oddly likes me. We tend to avoid them. They are sophomore and freshman, the boy being older. They are not here tonight, thankfully. That would have been more awkward.

"No offense, Luce, but I get why you divorced him," Henry mentioned, making Troy laugh out loud.

"You don't even know how half of it, man," he said as he slapped him on the back. "Come on, Brie, let's meet the beast before dinner," he suggested, pulling on our hands. I left my purse on the table near the door and stuffed my phone in my pocket.

Troy's dad was sitting in the arm chair with his leg crossed and a beer in his hand. His eyes were glued to the TV. He was wearing a pair of khakis and blue polo. His eyes were blue like Troy's, but so are Lucy's, but saw how Troy and Jack has the same jaw line and chin, but didn't share much else. Troy looks so friendly and open, while Jack looks like the kind of guy who would make you cry for asking a bad question.

"Dad," Troy spoke up. Wow, it was weird hearing Troy actually address someone as Dad, he never has in my presence before.

Jack's eyes flicked over to us, he stood up and set his beer down. "You must be Gabrielle, the girl Troy talks about constantly," he said with his hand outstretched.

"Hi, Mr. Bolton, bu-" I went to go on, but was cut off.

"It's Gabriell_a," _Troy instantly corrected him.

My hand met his. "Sorry," he apologized quickly in a dull tone, like he didn't like Troy correcting him. "You definitely are...different from Troy's other girlfriends," he commented.

I laughed lightly. "Yeah, I'm not blond or pale," I confirmed. Troy had only dated white blond girls before me; I found it funny since I am so completely different.

We all sat down. "Yes, so what are you exactly?" he wondered, curious I think.

"Um, I'm Mexican. My grandparents on my mom's side immigrated here, got married and had children. On my dad's side is was my great grand parents," I informed him.

"They all speak Spanish and I have no idea what they were saying when I met her family," Troy laughed as his arm wrapped around me.

"You all speak Spanish, then?" Jack asked on.

I laughed this time. "No, my parents do, all their siblings do, and they all tried to teach their kids, but we fail," I told him. "My sister, Serena, though, is minoring in Spanish at college, she speaks it fluently," I added on.

"She got married over the summer and is pregnant now," Troy added on.

I smiled over at him. "Troy says you have a big family?" Jack questioned.

Lucy and Henry came in the room at the time and Lucy laughed at is question. "Big isn't even half of it, I don't know how your mother managed it," she stated. "Troy was quite the handful half the time he was growing up, until he met you, of course."

"My mom got trained well by my sister's who were the first out of the gate," I told Lucy. "But yes, I have two older sisters, three older brothers, and two younger brothers," I said to Troy's dad.

"And all of your brother's play basketball?" Jack wondered, this time he looked very anxious for the answer.

"Here we go," Troy said under his breath, but his dad didn't hear.

I nodded. "Yeah, but they've also played other sports. My oldest brother Felix made varsity sophomore year, then captain in senior year. My twin brothers Marcus and Lucas did the same, only they were co-captains, and my little brother Vince made varsity this year, he is a sophomore. The youngest Alex made JV, but he is a little more into baseball than basketball, but I'm sure he'll try out of the team next year anyways," I explained.

"He's the one who played baseball in the living room and broke a window?" Henry asked in a laugh with Lucy sitting next to him.

I nodded while smiling. "More than once," I confirmed.

"All of Gabriella's brothers and sisters are great, her brother's are a little threatening, but, uh, good," Troy spoke up.

"Troy tells me your twin brothers go to Duke like he plans to in the fall," Jack went on about my brothers.

Troy looked like he was about to blow for some reason. Honestly, I expected worse from him. "Yes, Duke only wanted to offer Lucas the scholarship, but he said he wasn't going without Marcus and after a week of Duke mulling over his reply they agreed to split the scholarship in half and accept them both," I told him. "It was very unusual, but apparently Coach K felt they were both strong players and would be useful."

"You know about Coach K?" Jack asked, surprised.

"Dad, there is more to Gabriella than her basketball playing brother's," Troy mentioned from next to me. I grabbed his hand and gave it a tight squeeze. I really didn't mind, but I get what Troy was saying.

"I was just asking the girl a few questions," his dad insisted.

"Then why don't you ask her about who she is or school or something?" Troy suggested. "She's number one in our class you know, she's taken probably every AP class the place offers, she has a scholarship to Stanford, she got a 2240 on her SATs, and has a 4.4 GPA," he listed off.

"Wow, really?" Henry asked, but Lucy slapped his leg.

"I'm getting to know the girl like you wanted, son," Jack ignored Henry and me for that matter.

"She has a name, you know, it's not girl or Gabrielle, it is Gabriella, and he isn't just some girl," Troy replied.

Okay, I really don't want it to get like this, especially over me. "Troy, nothing is-"

"No, Brie. You get here," he started towards his dad. "You get here and go on about how proud of me you are about getting into Duke, and then you kick my ass with a basketball work out-"

"Which you wouldn't have needed if you had been training-" Jack began.

"Get this, Dad; there is more to me than basketball now!" Troy exclaimed as he sat up. "I hang out with my friends all the time now, I actually take time to study and do homework, mainly because Gabriella makes me and she's my tutor, but I also do it because I was sick of sliding by because you, as my father and the basketball coach, always made teacher's go easier on me. In the summers I have a job, I am working on finding a car to rebuild like Grandpa go me into, I spend more time with Mom now than I ever did growing up since I'm not on a fucking basketball court with you night and day," he went on and his dad stood too.

"Maybe if you thought about your future rather than having a good time and some girl-" Jack responded.

"That girl is the one who made me think about my future!" Troy replied. "She made me want to be better, she didn't push me like you did!" he insisted.

"You shouldn't even be getting involved with some girl! You're gonna end up like," Jack stopped.

I looked at Lucy to help stop this fight, but she looked proud watching Troy stand up to his dad. I don't understand! Sure, he was asking about my brother's, but at least he wasn't insulting or ignoring me.

"What like you? Getting her pregnant right out of high school, getting married, and have a kid, effectively ruining my future?" Troy finished for him. "I'm not like you Dad, for me, that wouldn't ruin my future. If that happened to me, I would happily withdrawal from Duke and go to U of A or maybe even community college. I would be there for the girl I love; I'd probably marry her depending on whether or not she wanted to be pregnant when we marry. I would love to be a dad, I don't want it to be right now, but if it did I wouldn't blame it on my Gabriella or my son for that matter. I would raise him better than my dad raised me, I would tell him he can do anything as long as he tries the best. He wouldn't have to play basketball or even any sport; he could just be a smart kid like Gabriella is. And I definitely wouldn't push my dreams on him, then hate him for being better than me," he stated.

"Troy, don't you dare insinuate-"

"Save the comeback for a voicemail I won't listen to, or maybe the next time you visit in a year and a half," Troy told him, then reached for my hand. He pulled me up and out of the room. He took me out of the front door as I grabbed my purse and then opened the door to his car for me to get in.

He started the car and we left as his parents, plus Henry, stood on the stoop watching. "Uh, Troy, why did that just happen?" I asked, feeling not only confused, but guilty.

"I'm not the boy he left, I'm turning into a man and he can't push me around anymore. I'm done training his way for fucking basketball, and listening to him go on about how much he trained when he was my age, and how far he could have gone, and I won't sit back as he calls the girl who I care about most the wrong name or simply 'that girl'," Troy stated with his eyes on the road.

"Troy, not to defend him, but he didn't even do anything!" I reminded him.

"He didn't have the decency to call you by the correct name, Gabriella, when I know he knows exactly what your name is," he replied.

"But you knew he would do that," I went on. "You didn't have to get in some big fight over me."

Troy pulled over on the side of the road. "Gabriella, it wasn't just over you. It was over the fact that he can't treat me the same way he used to. He can't treat you the way he treated my old girlfriends, which was to ask you about the guys in your family and basketball, then ignore you like you're just a phase in my life I'll move on from," he told me. "You are my future, not just my present, and he can't overlook you, I won't let him. I wanted to fight with him all day, him just acting the way he did towards you, even if it wasn't bad, was too much."

I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Well, I'm glad you got everything off your chest, even if it was over something small he did to me," I whispered. "I just wish you had a good relationship with your dad," I mumbled.

"Fuck him, I don't need him anymore, I just need you," he stated in return. "I'll tell you one thing though, I guess I inherited his temper," he mentioned.

"Please, I've only seen you lose your temper a handful of times," I insisted.

My stomach growled. "You wanna get some food?" he asked, started the car again.

"Yes, please, but you should call your mom once we get there, just so she knows what is going on," I answered.

"I know, but did you see her face? She was proud of me," he commented with a smile.

I smiled back. "Yeah,Troy, she was, and so am I," I admitted as he linked a hand with mine in my lap.

* * *

**So it is done! Do you think Troy flipped too easily? I think his dad was already putting him so close to the edge, the small things to Gabriella just pushed him right off.**  
**That is the last you'll see of Jack for a while!**

**Please review!**

**One more and it is over!**  
**Then I will publish the sequel. I just finished the third chapter!**

**- Kayleigh**


	36. Love Story

**Thanks for all the reviews!**  
**To be honest, I wanted to break 1000 before this ended...help? Ha.**

**The sequel will be up ASAP (well, I'd say 2-3 days, it will be up before I leave for school, promise) and when it is, I will post a small AN on here.**

**So read on for the LAST installament of Meant To Live: Rewritten Version!**  
**(Ah, it's so sad!)**

**Review please!**

**Named Love Story by Taylor Swift for obvious reasons.**

* * *

The summer after senior year had been the best in my life. It was easy to top last summer, but it surpassed every other summer of my life, not that those were ever amazing either.

I spent the summer with my friends, but most importantly Troy. We did everything we could possibly do in the summer, we went camping (more than once, I know it is a shocker), we went hiking (once, I admit), Troy taught me how to drive a stick (which lead to many disagreements), we went to the amusement park (and I rode the craziest roller coaster I would never ride before), we went on small road trips with our friends just for the sake of an adventure, we went to parties (and I actually got drunk more than once, whoa!), and I even got Troy to read (for which he was repaid with sexual favors).

This was the ultimate summer and not just because Troy and I were allowed sleepovers since we're both eighteen. Our parents just requested we were dressed as we slept in case anything should happen the next morning. We really do have cool moms.

We avoided as many college talks as possible. It wasn't until August hit that the shopping for dorms began and letters from our own respective colleges started coming, saying bad words like 'tuition' and 'orientation', not to mention our roommate information. My roommate seems awesome, while Sharpay is less excited about hers, but that is another story.

In less than twenty four hours Troy and I will be more than three thousand miles away from each other for months. And we're not the only ones separating.

Sharpay is going to NYU while Zeke is going to U of A for his culinary art degree. Chad is going to U of A as well, and Taylor is going to Yale. The only ones not separating are Kelsi and Ryan, who both got accepted into Julliard for their playwriting and acting and compositioning or whatever. They got more death glares lately than anyone I know.

Last but not least, of course I am going to Stanford and Troy is going to Duke. He hasn't spoken to his dad since their fight when he was here and his dad left that Friday instead of the planned Sunday. Some how, he seems more free, like a weight has been lifted off his chest.

The night before I was due to leave is the night before Troy was due to leave as well. I am driving to Stanford with my mom in my new car, well it isn't new, but it's new to me. I got it for graduation and fell in love with it. She is then flying back in a few days. Troy is flying to Duke and already sent most of his things there throughout the week.

We spent the day with our friends, just hanging out at the park remembering old times and being together. I had a big going away dinner with my family, including Richard, and my niece Tara. I'm her godmother, it's scary, I know. Serena and Kris live here now.

Right now, it's past three in the morning and I'm with Troy in his room, staring at him as he is resting his eyes.

"You make it hard for a guy to get some shut eye," his voice cut through the air.

"Good," I whispered up on my elbow as I looked down at him. "You're not allowed to sleep, you have a whole plane ride to sleep tomorrow," I told him.

Troy's arms wound around me and he tugged me down to his chest. "Brie, please stop sounding so sad," he pleaded softly. "We have our entire lives ahead of us; this is just four years, only four years out of the rest of our lives. We'll see each other during breaks and summers and we'll make trips. We will be fine, I promise," he swore.

"Stop being strong for me, we both know this is going to suck," I said into his shoulder.

"I'm being strong for us, babe, because we both can't break down in the morning," he insisted. "I will come and visit you once we're both settled and have a routine," he went on.

I nodded against his shoulder, trying to stop my eyes from filling with water. The dam hasn't broken all day, I've forced the tears down, kept the knot in my throat from untying, and it's getting worse. It's not just leaving Troy, although he is the biggest and hardest part of it all. It's leaving my big, crazy family and new niece. It's leaving the friends I've had my entire life, who were there for me through everything and I can always count on. And it is leaving the boy who holds my entire heart as he leaves me too.

My eyes found the prom picture that is sitting up on his desk. I smiled as I saw both of our smiles look back at me.

Prom was amazing and guess what, I was prom queen. It was a shock when I was nominated, but I knew Troy would be. He was prom king. Sharpay didn't care because she was homecoming queen.

_"So, was prom everything you thought it would be?" Troy asked me on the dance floor as we took our first dance as king and queen._

_My arms dipped into his hair at the nape of his neck. "It's better than I thought it would be," I answered softly. It was weird having all eyes on us, and bright flash went off, probably a picture for the yearbook. _

_Troy smiled down at me, his eyes gazing down to see my dress again. It is a cream color and stops a little above my knees. There is a sheer fabric on top of the bottom of my dress with dark bronze-gold flowers sewed in to match the material wrapped around my torso below my boobs and was a sweetheart neckline made of silk. Troy was in gray, looking amazing as always. I left my hair down in enhanced curls like he loves, and in return he got a haircut before prom today. It was our deal. He had been growing it out for some reason and I hated it._

_"About to tell me I look beautiful again?" I teased with a smile._

_"I was, but now you're not gonna hear it," he joked back. Other people now began to join us, our friends especially. _

_"Well, you only look so handsome because I'm right next to you. I add to your hottness," I went on with our banter._

_"Duh," he replied, making me laugh. "I'm not nearly as good looking as people think I am, I'm just always with you walking down the halls," he continued._

_I laughed. "So, this is it?" I asked my boyfriend. "No special rooftop dance, no new bling, just me and you king and queen?" I questioned. He usually tries to go over the top to do something special for me. I don't care if he doesn't, but it is just that he usually does._

_"Actually, I was going to have them play our song, then I was going to get down in one knee in front of everyone and ask you to marry me, but since you're being so mean- hey!" he laughed as I pinched his neck._

_I gave him a stern look. "Don't even joke about that! Marriage scares me right now," I warned him._

_"We wouldn't get married now, probably the summer once we graduate from college," he told me. "The ring would just be a show to all them Stanford boys that you're taken for life," he insisted. "Wouldn't you say yes?" _

_"That isn't the point," I mumbled. Truthfully, I would say yes, but he is right, we wouldn't get married until we are college graduates. The thought of getting married makes my heart skip a beat in a bad way at the moment. I'm sure once I hit my twenties the reason my heart skips a beat will change._

_"It means a lot, you know," he mentioned. "That I know you would say yes," he explained._

_I smiled. "Of course I would say yes."_

"What are you thinking about?" Troy wondered as his finger moved over my tattoo at the small of my back. He has yet to get one, but he insists it will be a surprise and I won't see it coming.

"Prom," I answered. "When you talking about asking me to marry you," I added on.

"I will, you know," he replied. "Probably before college is over," he said.

I nodded and kissed his shoulder. "I love you," I murmured as my body gave a shudder.

Troy surprised me as he flipped my over and got on top of me. "You, Gabriella Montez, are taking this way too hard at the present moment. We still have four hours together," he reminded me, his lips right over mine.

I smiled and wrapped my legs around his waist to bring him closer to me. As he went to kiss me he laughed. "I don't think you're supposed to be laughing right now," I mentioned.

"Sorry, I was just remembering the day after graduation when my mom found us in this same exact position," he told me.

"Oh, God," I joined in the laughter. My legs unwrapped, but stayed bent up next to him. "I refused to come over here for almost two weeks," I remembered.

Troy nodded, and then leaned in to kiss my neck. "You know, already being naked makes doing this again a lot easier," he commented.

"And you know how to get a girl in the mood," I replied sarcastically, leaning my neck to the side so he had more room.

"I'm workin' on it, don't act like I don't know what exactly to do," he threatened as he grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head.

"Ooh, this is fun," I said with a smile. "Are we gonna have naughty Skype sessions?" I asked softly.

Troy nodded. "Oh, definitely," he agreed. "And sexy letters, you wanna be an English teacher so I wanna see how well you use your words," he challenged.

"Yes, sir," I saluted him with a smile.

He laughed. "I liked that, call me 'sir' again," he insisted.

I rolled us over. "No," I defied. "I'm not boosting your ego anymore," I told him. My hands settled on his abs. "I'm gonna miss these though," I admitted honestly.

Troy smiled and rested his hands on my thighs. "You can take a few pictures if you'd like, but only if I can take some too," he joked, I think. He better have been joking!

"Hell no, Troy Bolton. I'm not stupid, I know you wouldn't pass those pictures around, but you make friends easily and friends snoop sometimes," I replied. "Plus, you'll be going to school with my brothers, I ain't taking that chance," I added.

"How about with a bra and underwear on?" he questioned.

"No," I answered easily.

He sighed. "Fine."

We were both quiet for a second and I leaned down over top of him. I rested on my elbows above his head and pressed a kiss to his lips. His hands ran up my back, sending shivers up my spine.

"Gabriella, I need you to promise me something," he murmured as our lips parted.

"You have me naked on top of you with an excellent view of my breasts and you want to talk?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yes," he confirmed with his hands still running slowly up and down my back. "Brie, sometimes you try to keep things to yourself because you don't want to bother me or you think it would upset me or something," he started. "Promise me you'll tell me everything you're having trouble with, tell me everything that bothers you, tell me anything and everything, okay?" he requested. "Tell me everything because I don't want to take any chances with us," he added in a soft voice.

I sat up, leaned over the bed, and put on Troy's shirt. "And you think I do?" I asked angrily.

"You didn't need to put clothes on," he mumbled in a miffed tone.

"Yeah, I did, because you act like I didn't learn my lesson with that," I accused. "We got in a huge fight and I had a miscarriage," I reminded him.

"Not in that order, but yeah. You didn't want to ruin my day with high school basketball, I can't imagine what you would do now that I might be on Sport's Center," he replied.

"Troy!" I exclaimed. "I'm not going to keep anything from you! Do you think I want to take a chance with us either?" I demanded to know.

"No, but I know how you like to protect me in your weird way-" he began.

"I haven't done that since the miscarriage, Troy!" I insisted.

He nodded. "I know, but you haven't had a reason to. Just promise me you won't keep anything to yourself," he pleaded.

"This isn't necessary," I muttered. "I would never do anything to ruin us, or cause something to happen, or-" Troy cut me off with a kiss.

"Just promise me, Brie," he ordered in a firm voice.

"I promise I won't keep anything to myself. I won't do anything to ruin us, Troy, I never would," I promised.

Our lips touched softly. "Nothing will ever ruin us, I promise," he swore. "I would never let anything come between us," he went on. "So you better be telling all them Stanford boys big, bad Troy Bolton will be over to kick their ass if they hit on my woman," he said.

"Big, bad Troy Bolton, huh?" I laughed. "You just better keep all those girls off, be a major cock block because the only one allowed to touch Twinkie down there is me and you," I told him.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be touching it soon enough," he sighed sadly. "While you'll be..." he trailed off as his hand slipped in between my legs.

"Troy!" I squeaked while my face flushed.

He laughed, his hand not moving. "What? If you wanna have an org-" I covered his mouth with my hands, then his hand scooted further up my legs and I pulled it out.

"Sh, stop, do nothing," I ordered, getting embarrassed.

"You better do something if you wanna get off without me around," he replied.

"Troy!" I repeated in the same high pitched voice.

My boyfriend laughed while I just got redder and redder. "You don't have to be embarrassed around me, you know that," he responded. "I don't get why masturbation is such a taboo for you," he mentioned.

"Let's talk about something else now," I suggested. "Go Blue Devils," I cheered the Duke basketball team.

Troy chuckled. "Fine, be like that, but when you need me to help you...get you there, Skype me, I'll show you a few things," he offered.

"Whatever," I mumbled, falling next to him on the bed. Troy laid down next to me and we looked each other straight in the eyes. "I'm gonna miss this in a few days, me and you, just sitting here joking around," I confessed.

His hand came up to cup my cheek. "We're always gonna joke around, we have flirty text messages and emails and the phone and Skype," he assured me. "The only thing we're going to be lacking is the physical part, and I know that sucks, but it will be okay," he continued to attempt and make me feel better.

"It is just so surreal," I whispered. "I can't imagine not seeing you like this," I mentioned. "Living across the street from you has spoiled me," I insisted.

"Me living on the ground floor and you having a balcony is going to kill us, huh?" he couldn't help but agree. Since our bedrooms are so accessible we've slept together more than the average high school couple, we've grown used to sleeping next to each other, especially after this summer. We practically lived together.

"Ugh, don't make me cry because as soon as I start I won't be able to stop," I told him.

Troy scooted closer to me and pulled the blankets up around us. "Don't cry, I'm right here," he stated, pulling me up against his chest.

First, I sat up and took his shirt off, then laid back down on him. "I won't get to feel this for only God knows how long, so I'm gonna cherish some skin to skin contact," I mumbled.

My boyfriend laughed. "Gotta love my girlfriend and her priorities," he breathed.

"So what are you gonna do when some ho comes up to you and dances all over you at a party?" I questioned curiously.

"Uh, slap a ho," he joked back. I couldn't help but giggle against his chest. "Nah, I am strictly against male-on-female violence, but I'll back the fuck up and tell her I have a beautiful Latina in California waiting for me," he answered honestly. "What are you going to do when some rich guy named Oliver talks about taking you home to the Hamptons and meeting his parents who are professors at Harvard, English professors no less and-"

"Troy, who is this Oliver character you're telling me about?" I asked, trying to hold back more giggles.

He shrugged awkwardly. "I don't know, some smart dude who is on your level at Stanford," he muttered.

I lifted my head to look at me. "On my level?" I repeated back to him.

"You know, smart," he said.

"You're smart!" I told him. "Troy, do you have some inferior complex about my smartness?" I wondered.

"Brie, you're a genius," he reminded me. "And I barely got an A in honors English," he added on.

I tried not to smile seeing as he's being vulnerable. "I think the main reason you had a problem in honors English is because I was bored out of my mind texting you like a mad woman during that class," I said.

"You were bored in trig!" he exclaimed. "Who can get bored, text their boyfriend, not pay attention, and still get over a one hundred percent in that class? You, that is who," he listed off quickly.

"Wow, I never knew you felt this way," I breathed.

"Gabriella, this is not funny, I'm having an inferiority complex over here!" he stated, sitting up on his elbows. "I've never had an inferiority complex before," he mentioned.

"How long have you had this complex?" I asked, sitting up and wrapped the sheet around my chest.

He shrugged. "Since I started thinking about his Oliver guy, he's really fucking smart," he told me.

"Troy, he doesn't exist," I reminded him. "And, no matter what you think, you are smart in your own way," I said. "You're a master in the ways of Gabriella," I stated.

"That's true, you're a confusing girl," he agreed.

"Do you really think I'd go off and fall for some guy at Stanford?" I questioned. "I mean, out of the two of us I'm not even the charismatic one," I muttered.

Troy opened his mouth and closed it again. "Brie, I honestly think you still don't see yourself as clear as I do," he responded. "You're weird, and funny, and confusing, and sarcastic, and so fucking smart, and more beautiful than any girl on the planet, and sometimes the things you do," he stopped and smiled. "You like video games, not in excess, but you do play them once in a while, you listen to all kinds of different music, you're so caring and would do anything for a friend, you're nice, and you have the best hair-"

"Troy, this whole speech is really nice, but who cares?" I replied. "I am who I am and I love you," I told him. "I don't need some guy named Oliver, which reminds me of _Hannah Montana_, therefore is a bad name, who is smart to sweep me off my feet. You know why? I've already been swept up. I have my guy, my smart, sexy, cute, adorable, funny, loving, kind, caring, basketball playing guy who I love more than anything," I went on. "And I don't care if his parents have a yacht and know Jay-Z; you're the guy for me."

"That kinda rhymed," Troy commented. I laughed out loud.

"And you make me laugh," I added on. "That is a major plus," I whispered before leaning in to kiss him. "You know, this is the first time I've had to give you one of these speeches," I mentioned. "It is kind of a turn on," I admitted.

Troy smiled and kissed me again. "Sorry, but I don't think I will be going out of my way to develop another one, I don't like the feeling much," he insisted.

"Sucks, doesn't it?" I questioned.

"Sucks balls," he agreed. "Which you are very good at," he added.

"Troy!" I blushed.

"Masturbation and balls, bad subject for Gabriella, got it," he took a mental note. "Personally, I like that you're a balls girl, some girls don't realize that guy's like-" I stopped him by kissing him hard on the lips and brought him back down to the bed with me.

I'm not embarrassed physically with Troy. I'd easily walk around the room naked as he watched (which I have before), he can look at my body all he wants, I prefer it actually. Hey, it is better for him to look at me than other girls, right? I just don't like talking about things sexually, especially when he gets graphic. He is a dude, he does it, I get it, but I get embarrassed and blush and he loves it for some reason. So, I guess I better get used to it. Who knows, maybe in college I will be able to actually have some phone sex and get good at it. There are always some pluses to the negatives that college provides.

"T in minus three hours," Troy's voice rang through his dark room two hours later.

"Literally, Troy in two three hours," I said softly.

"G in minus three hours," he repeated with a small smile.

"Not funny," I mumbled in reply.

Troy sighed. "Baby, I know this is hard, you have to lighten up," he told me.

"No, stop trying to crack jokes and change the subject to sex or something that happened over the summer," I replied. "Because the next three hours will be the last we see of each other in months," I finished.

"That is my little Debbie downer!" Troy teased, ruffling my already tousled hair.

"Not working," I said in a low voice.

Troy nodded. "Okay, how about this?" he questioned, then began to tickle me.

"Troy!" I squealed. "Stop!" I pleaded as I sprang up from his body and leaned against the wall. "Stop," I said more forcefully. "Can you take this seriously?"

"Can you lighten up?" he countered, sitting up with me.

I pulled the sheet tighter against my body. "No," I answered easily.

"Then I am not taking this seriously for another two and half hours," he stated. "Because you need laughter in your life and naked laughter is the best," he told me.

I frowned down at him. "I had laughter before you," I muttered grimly.

"Not this kind," he responded, tickling my sides again. "Especially naked."

"Troy!" I warned, pushing his hands away. "Troy, in three hours-"

"We won't see each other for months, I know, you've said it enough," he finished my sentence. "Brie, I would rather spend the next three hours having fun with you and probably showering with you than sitting here all sad and weepy," he admitted. "Because that is what we are, we're fun, I want our last hours together to be fun," he went on.

I let out a shaky breath. "How can you not have a knot in your throat and want to just sit here and hold each other while wiping tears away?" I asked.

"'Cause, I'm a guy," he answered matter-of-factly. "We tend to run less 'holding back tears' and go more 'lets wrestle naked'," he informed me.

"Do you want to wrestle naked?" I questioned, trying to hide my smile.

"Brie, any guy would jump at the chance to wrestle naked, especially when I always win," he assured me.

"Oh, you do not always win!" I exclaimed, letting him get me out of my bad mood. He seems to do this every few hours.

He grinned at me. "Prove it, Montez," he challenged.

"Oh, you are so dead, Bolton!" I stated then threw myself at him.

Troy laughed and quickly rolled us over so he was on top. "Two seconds in and I'm already on top, this isn't lookin' too good for you," he mentioned as he pinned my hands down.

I struggled against him. "This was a set up, you're using real muscles!" I gasped, wiggling my hands.

"What can I say, I like taking charge," he replied. "Now, Gabriella Montez, you need to do something for me," he began.

"I can't do anything with my hands like this, Bolton," I replied with a small smile.

"Not that kind of something, although you are free to do that in about five minutes," he told me with a kiss. "I need you to have fun at Stanford," he continued.

"Troy, this isn't some-"

"Eh, sh," he cut me off. "I know you're sad, I am too, but I also know the only reason you went to any parties this year and this summer was because of me," he said. "I know you're a self-proclaimed Geek, but I want you to party and meet new people and do a keg stand, okay?" he urged.

"I don't have to tell you to party, my brothers will make sure you do plenty of keg stands," I mumbled.

"They will, and I am sure I won't like it, I hate keg stands," he replied. "Now, promise me you'll have fun and do more than study," he ordered. "Promise or I will make the next hour very, very difficult for you," he told me.

"How difficult?" I wondered.

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't wanna know," he said in a completely serious tone.

"I won't call that bluff because you're mean sexually when you wanna be. So, I promise," I agreed. "I promise to party and dance with boys and rub all over them, ah!"  
I laughed as Troy let a hand go and tickled me a little more. A moment later I stifled a yawn.

"Oh, the big, mean sleep monster," Troy whispered, rolling off to the side of me.

I shook my head. "No sleep," I stated, holding in another yawn. "Troy time," I stated.

Troypulled me close to him. "Brie time," he said softly.

I nodded, suddenly overcome with sleepiness. "Two and a half hours," I mumbled with a deep breath. I woke up to an alarm and quickly sat up and looked at the time. "One hour, we have one hour? We fell asleep, I fell asleep," I quickly began to say.

Troysat up next to me and smacked his alarm. "Brie," he started.

"Sixty minutes, we have sixty minutes until my mom expects me out front of my house to leave for California," I cut him off. "And I can't breathe," I added. "That's...not good, right?" I huffed.

"Sh, Gabriella, look at me,"Troystated.

"So you can start to say goodbye to me, no thanks," I replied, looking down at his sheets. "I still can't breathe right," I mentioned.

"Gabriella,"Troyforced me to look at him. "Calm down, we still have an hour, we still have time," he reminded me. Still have time? One hour is not enough time! "Now, come on, shower with me," he suggested, pulling me out of bed.

I followed his lead, only because I don't think I could refuse him anything right now. We showered together, but mainly we just held each 't say much, he didn't crack jokes or tickle me or tell me to lighten up. It was like the immensity of the situation was finally hitting him instead of just me.

Afterwards I quickly dressed in a pair of red sweatpants, sports bra, and the Duke t-shirt I bought. I sat down as Troy put on a pair of old jeans and his Stanford shirt I bought him. I smiled at it for a second. "Only half an hour more," I quietly stated.

Troy wrapped me up in his arms tightly. "Oh, baby, I'll be up to visit you as soon as we get settled and routines," he promised. "It will be like tag, okay? I visit you, you visit me, I promise not more than two months will go by without us seeing each other," he swore.

I clung to his chest. "Who am I going to sleep with? And who is going to wake up in the middle of thunderstorms worrying about me? And who is going to tickle me naked or pin me to a mattress now?" I listed off. "Who is going to call me Brie and-"

"Sh," Troy stopped me. "No one up at Stanford better sleep with you or tickle you naked and pin you against beds, okay?" he responded. "That is my job. And I am going to call you Brie. You are going to call me during thunderstorms if you're scared, I don't care about the time difference," he told me. "You are mine always," he stated.

"Always, always," I agreed quietly. The knot in my throat grew and came close to unraveling. "I didn't get that tattoo for nothing," I joked sadly.

"I'm getting one too, your own personal mark of ownership," he assured me. I nodded into his chest trying to refrain from sniffling. "You're still going to see me on Skype so you can yell at me to get haircuts and shave," he went on. I smiled a little. "I'll take my shirt off so you can see my abs. I'll call you if I see any turtles," he said, making me laugh.

"Come on, babe, we both know you aren't really afraid of turtles anymore," I whispered.

He kissed my hair as he held me. "And you're still going to call me Booboo and lover boy," he continued. "And I will try and ignore it. We'll still joke around and tease each other. I'll still buy you presents you'll yell at me before opening for spending too much money," he insisted.

"Ooh," I pulled away and looked at him. "I can send you care packages!" I exclaimed. "With your favorite things, you know. Like, Mountain Dew and peanut butter cookies and those barbeque chips I hate when you eat because when we kiss after you taste gross," I listed off. "Now you can eat them all you want," I mumbled. "But, I'll also put in there some of your cologne and even my perfume so you can smell me once in a while," I brainstormed with a nudge to his chest.

"Definitely and I'll send one back," he promised. "With money for Chinese food and those girlie magazines you like and some pictures of me with my shirt off," he joked, I think.

"Oh, I can send you books to read!" I said.

Troy rolled his eyes. "I love you," he said with a kiss.

"Always," I agreed then kissed him again.

He got up a second later, grabbed a shirt off the floor and handed it to me. "Here, I want you to have this," he offered.

"Troy, this is your favorite t-shirt," I reminded him, gripping his white shirt with red sleeves. "And, it's dirty, you wore it yesterday," I added.

He nodded. "Exactly, it smells like me now," he told me. "You can wear it to bed or when you're missing me too much," he explained. "Then, when I visit you in a few weeks I will wear it again and it will smell like me again," he went on.

"I will wear it to bed every night," I promised. "So you can imagine me in this shirt and nothing else," I teased with a wag of my eyebrow. I already snagged two more of his shirts for college. "Oh, and I have a surprise for you too," I remembered and went to the G drawer I cleaned out a few days ago. Well, I didn't completely clean it out. "Here," I handed him a bra and pantie set.

"I don't think these will fit me," he laughed.

I smiled. "I know, but you can always look at it as you're getting all horny," I joked. "And you can even show it to your college buddies to prove you do have a hott Latina girlfriend in Cali waiting for you," I said.

"Your brothers won't like that," he insisted while setting them on the bed. "But, in a weird way, I want them," he said. "So, I'm keepin' 'em."

I nodded before settling into his embrace again. "This is what I think I am going to miss the most," I admitted. "The feeling of having your arms wrapped around me, feeling this safe and secure and loved," I explained.

"Unfortunately, no amount of calling or texting or Skype will give you this," he sighed. "We have to think about this in a good light, okay? We're both going to our dream colleges, what we've wanted since we were little, that is good," he said.

"Do you realize for the next four years we'll only get about four months together?" I questioned. "And there are twelve months in a year. So twelve times four is forty eight and four times four is sixteen, just sixteen months out of forty eight," I quickly did the easy math.

"Eh, I'd crank that four months up to a five, college ends earlier than high school, plus you gotta remember our visits," he corrected.

"Fine, twenty months out of forty eight," I stated.

"Hey, that is almost half," he mentioned. I didn't reply. "Fuck, Gabriella, we both know this fucking sucks. I've never felt this way before," he grumbled, then buried his face in my hair. "I'm going to be honest, I've never felt a need for someone this way and I am fine with it. It was never a problem until now because we're going to be apart, but we have to get through it, okay? I am never giving you up, remember that, I will fight for you until the world ends, we're always," he told me, being completely cliché and I loved it.

"Always," I agreed in a squeak.

His door opened and we pulled away a little. "You guys should be getting over to send Gabriella off," she told us. "It is about that time."

We stood, but stayed connected. The knot in my throat was slowly becoming undone. "Bye, Lucy, I'll see you around Thanksgiving," I said in the best voice I could muster.

She hugged me tightly. "I believe in you andTroy, Gabi, I know you're it, so don't you worry about anything," she whispered in my ear. "Just enjoy college, please," she added.

"I will, take care of yourself," I said as we parted.

She smiled at me and Troy led me out of the house. As we approached my house my mom was putting some last minute things in my car. It is stuffed to the brim with strategically packed things.

"Troy," my mom greeted and hugged my boyfriend. "I have no doubts my sons will look after you," she said. "Not that that is the best thing you've ever heard, but hey, they are actually good guys beneath it all," she mentioned.

We chuckled a little. "I know it, Maria, I'll be fine," he assured her.

"I'll leave you two a few minutes," she said, then went up to the house.

"G in minus five minutes," I muttered while linking our hands.

"You're right, it's not funny," he agreed.

I nodded and visibly swallowed. Tears sprang in the corner of my eyes. "Sorry," I apologized as I wiped them away.

"Don't cry," he pleaded and cupped my cheeks. "I can't see you cry," he said and leaned in to kiss me. "We'll be fine, everyone believes in us, I believe in us," he reminded me.

"Me too," I whispered, letting my tears escape anyways.

"Brie," he stressed, wiping my tears away. "Stop," he murmured then kissed me. The tears didn't stop coming, but I didn't want to stop kissing him either. My mouth moved against his with his tongue dipping into my mouth.

When we finally pulled away Troy rested his forehead on mine and looking me straight in the watery eye. "You can break down too,Troy," I insisted.

"No, I can't," he responded, pulling me against his chest. "I can't, I can't, I can't," he repeated and cleared his throat.

My arms wrapped around his waist tightly. "Can too," I mumbled.

He shook his head. "I feel like I am supposed to say something important right now. Something meaningful, you know? Something for you to bring to college with you," he commented.

"I think 'I love you' will suffice," I replied.

"No, it's not nearly enough," he denied. "Do you remember when junior year ended and we talked about reincarnation?" he questioned.

I smiled a little. "Yeah, and you wanted to be a tiger," I said.

"You said that you believed in reincarnation and I said I do too because life after life with you sounded amazing," he went on and I nodded against his chest. "Well, I still believe in that. You said we were apart of some epic love story, remember?" he asked.

"I do," I agreed.

"Well, since we are, something like college can't separate us, not permanently at least," he continued. "So, in four years, we will be right back here and you'll have a ring on your left finger, not your right," he promised.

I hugged him tighter and looked up at him. "I love you so much, more than anything in the world," I stated.

"I love you too, I always will," he said as my mom came out of the house.

"Oh, God," I whispered and more tears came.

"Don't, don't do that, because nothing is ending, nothing," he insisted.

I nodded and held my tears in. He hates seeing me cry. "I love you," I whispered again.

"I love you too," he repeated then kissed me. It wasn't quick or hard or out of desperation seeing as we probably only have a minute left together, but it was sweet and slow and soft.

"Mija," my mom interrupted. "We need to go," she stated.

I nodded and looked up at my boyfriend. "Is saying I love you again too much?" I questioned.

"I love you too, Brie," he insisted with another kiss.

"I love you too, Booboo," I said. "Wait," I muttered and crinkled my eyebrows.

Troy chuckled and led me to the car. "I'll call you when I board and I'll text you until then, and I will call you when I land," he promised. "Then I will call every hour after that," he joked, I think, I hope not.

"This is so anti climactic," I mentioned as he opened the door. I got up on my tip toes and pressed a kiss to my lips. "I love you," I said for what seemed like the millionth time, but it also felt like I couldn't say it enough.

"I love you too," he replied and I got in the car.

He closed the door for me and I put my seat belt on while blinking away tears. "Ready?" my mom asked and I didn't respond, but she started backing out of the driveway anyways.

The knot in my throat had yet to be truly released and I would let it go, but not whileTroycould still see me. As my mom put the car in drive I waved bye to my boyfriend, seeing him physically with my eyes for the last time for who knows how long. He mouthed 'I love you' again and I reciprocated.

Mami waited a moment, and then went down the street. I waited until we turned the corner for the tears to fall.

My mom took my hand silently. "It'll be okay, mija, I promise," she swore.

I nodded and believed in my mother. "I know," I agreed and thought back to what Tro ysaid. We're apart of a love story and this isn't going to ruin that.

I won't let anything ruin what I have with Troy.

* * *

**SO here it is! I SUCK at writing endings to stories...to be honest, I think I like the first ending more! Not the entirety of the chapter, but the ending-ending part. However, I did not write the flashback the way I did in the original and could not use it to end it because of that.**

**Anywho, the sequel will be up in 3-4 days, then I will post an AN here to let you all know.**

**Just so you know it will be named The World As We Know It: Rewritten Version.**

**Review your thoughts please!**

**- Kayleigh**


	37. The World As We Know It:RewrittenVersion

**Hello everyone!**

**I have published The World As We Know It: Rewritten Version**

**Please go to my profile and read it and review it! I want to know what you think of the changes or your reactions as a new reader!**

**And hint, hint: Trust me!**

**Thank you so much for making Meant To Live: Rewritten Version a success, I have over 1000 reviews! **  
**Wow. I hope I can get the same for the sequel.**


End file.
